Les Héritières
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Fic postHadès, à Asgard, avec les guerriers divins, golds et bronze, en plusieurs parties 1ere partie achevée, 2eme partie en cours. MAJ du 01/09/12 avec un nouveau chapitre sur Essylt et Syd et ... Bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien !
1. Prologue

**Crédits : les personnages issus du manga/anime de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masami Kurumada, les personnages que j'ai créés me sont propres par contre**

Si vous lisez cette fic, merci de laisser une petite rewiew, bonne ou mauvaise, courte ou longue, çà fait toujours avancer l'auteur ...

Pour ceux qui sont surpris de ne pas trouver les golds ou les divins dès le prologue, patientez ou rendez-vous directement au chapitre 2 ... ils vont venir, rassurez-vous ...**  
**

* * *

**prologue**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – en la froide et rude contrée d'Odalwar »_

Sur le mont des Etoiles, la montagne la plus sacrée et redoutée d'Odalwar, une silhouette se découpait sur le ciel éclairé par l'astre lunaire. La blanche et froide Is donnait aux nuages un aspect fantomatique.

Son nom venait de l 'époque ancestrale des Grands Guerriers, période haute en couleurs, en faits d'armes héroïques mais aussi superstitions et croyances de toutes sortes. De ces dernières naquirent les déesses jumelles Is et Isan, protectrices des nuits et déesses redoutées de l'hiver. Is et Isan, jumelles à la naissance auraient été séparées par le gardien de la voûte céleste, alarmé par un songe qui s'était répété 40 nuits d'affilées. Deux jumelles aussi semblables que différentes viendraient au monde apportant tour à tour froideur et sécheresse, pluie et vent, peur et désespoir.

Lorsqu'elles vinrent au monde elles étaient effectivement parfaitement identiques de visage et le même corps. Mais l'une possédait une chevelure et un regard aussi blancs et froids que la neige, alors que ceux de sa sœur étaient écarlates, presque sanguins. Le gardien, par quelque formule magique de son cru, fusionna les deux corps, l'arrondit et l'envoya dans le firmament au milieu des étoiles… Ainsi l'astre lunaire devenait tantôt pur et glacial, révélant la présence d'Is, la glaciale, tantôt se nimbait d'une couleur rousse, rappelant Isan la vengeresse, porteuse d'angoisse et de cauchemars.

De cette époque, subsistait toujours en Odalwar un culte voué à ces deux déesses par deux ordres distincts. Une fois l'an, alors que l'hiver touchait à sa fin, les prêtresses vouées au culte des deux déesses se réunissaient pour le sacrifice de deux vierges, choisies au sein des deux ordres.

Durant cette nuit, les hommes se gardaient bien de sortir de chez eux. La légende racontait en effet que tout homme errant au dehors se perdait dans les bras des deux déesses avant de disparaître à jamais. Sans doute dévoré par elles, murmuraient les touts puissants guerriers d'Odalwar…

Odalwar … le plus froid, le plus rude, le plus montagnard des royaumes qui composaient Asgard. Contrée de guerres perpétuelles et sans fin, ce royaume belliqueux harcelaient sans cesse ses voisins.

La silhouette sur la montagne se rapprochait dangereusement du précipice qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds… C'était la blonde Nelliana, troisième fille de l'Ansirik, ou roi, d'Odalwar. Elle ne craignait pas les déesses maudites adorées par sa seule patrie. Les étoiles du firmament la protégeaient, elle le savait. Pourtant, ces derniers jours de fréquents cauchemars venaient la tourmenter dans son sommeil. Aujourd'hui, elle venait chercher une réponse dans ses chères étoiles protectrices. Mais à la place, ce fut une sinistre vérité qui lui apparut et il lui sembla même apercevoir un affreux rictus sur la face d'Is. Elle ne lisait dans les astres que séparation, désillusions, destruction et souffrance.

Nelliana voulut se détourner mais une force invisible l'en empêcha… la fin d'Odalwar… la fin de sa famille… la fin d'une ère de paix… Une main glacée la retint et l'empêcha de tomber du haut de la falaise. Elle s'éveilla tout à fait lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds et qu'elle entendit le cri de sa sœur aînée.

- Nelliana, réveille-toi ! Nelliana !!!

- Oui, Lydwina…

Elle ouvrit complètement ses yeux émeraude et réalisa soudain sa situation précaire. La main de sa sœur se crispa autour de son poignet. Lydwina se concentra et d'un seul coup elle tira sa sœur vers elle d'un coup sec qui les envoya toutes les deux au sol, en sécurité.

- Désolée Nelliana, il le fallait ou tu allais te tuer. Mais enfin que faisais-tu si près du bord de cette falaise ? finit-elle sur un ton de reproches.

Nelliana se releva et fixa sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

- Odalwar sera détruit. Une terrible catastrophe va arriver… les étoiles me l'ont dit, elles ne peuvent plus me protéger d'Is et d'Isan.

Une brève lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les prunelles mordorées de Lydwina.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Notre contrée est la plus forte et nous la protégerons. Viens, rentrons. Tu vas attraper la mort ici.

Nelliana capitula et suivit docilement sa sœur.

Une fois sa sœur couchée, Lydwina ouvrit les lourdes tentures qui dissimulaient sa fenêtre. L'astre blanc apparut dans toute sa splendeur au-dessus de la forêt sombre et agitée par le vent.

« Soyez maudites, déesses de malheur. Vos orgies n'auront pas lieu cette année. Il n'y aura plus de jeunes filles sacrifiées à votre nom dans cette contrée. Nous veillerons personnellement à ceci, mes sœurs et moi » Lydwina sourit « et ce n'est pas une légende ou quelques prémonitions qui nous y empêcheront ! »

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle tomba dans un sommeil agité et sans rêves.


	2. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – A Odalwar, trois semaines plus tard »_

Trois semaines après la vision de Nelliana, un orage terrible ravagea les champs ensemencés et les toitures des villages d'Odalwar. Cette catastrophe, tous les habitants en étaient sûrs, était la punition d'Is la blanche pour avoir empêché le sacrifice des deux vierges.

« La vengeance d'Isan sera bien pire encore ! » murmuraient les femmes affolées et les paysans atterrés par les dégâts de la grêle dans leurs champs.

La fille de leur roi devait être devenue folle ; interdire ces sacrifices c'était exposer un peuple entier à la colère des deux divinités. Tous se tournaient, chuchotant et maudissant, vers la sombre demeure de l'Ansirik, bâtie à mi-chemin du sommet du Mont des Etoiles.

Essylt avait le regard fixé sur le village, en contre-bas de la vaste demeure de son père. Quatrième fille de l'Ansirik, elle était aussi superstitieuse que belle. Or, elle était la belle fille d'Odalwar.

« Maudite sois ma sœur ! Que voulait-elle prouver en abolissant ces affreux sacrifices ? Elle ne va qu'attirer les malédictions sur notre monde, sur notre famille ! … Les gens ont peur et moi aussi !! »

Elle frissonna sous le vent redevenu aussi froid qu'au cœur de l'hiver, qui transperçait ses vêtements.

La veille de la nuit du sacrifice, les cinq héritières du royaume s'étaient durement opposées, toutes cinq ayant un avis divergent sur la question.

Pour Lydwina, l'aînée et héritière directe de son père, ce genre de traditions cruelles appartenaient au passé et devaient cesser au plus tôt. Toutes les autres divinités, Odin lui-même, n'avaient plus de sacrifice humain en leur nom. Pourquoi persister pour ces deux divinités mineures ?

Pour la belle et superstitieuse Essylt, ces manquements aux traditions apporteraient ruines et catastrophes en Odalwar.

Pour la sage et raisonnable Nelliana, les sacrifices humains devaient prendre fin. Néanmoins, il fallait présenter une offrande aux deux déesses en contre-partie.

Pour la guerrière Illyana, seconde fille de l'Ansirik, seule l'expulsion des deux ordres de prêtresses pouvait être envisageable. « Qu'elles continuent leurs sacrifices si elles le souhaitent, mais ailleurs, plus dans cette contra » avait-elle conclu, avec hargne.

Myrna, la benjamine aussi surnommée la Guérisseuse ou l'Herboriste, se déclara pour sa part bien plus préoccupée par le terrible gel qui empêchait de remettre les terres en culture et qui favorisait les épidémies de fièvre mortelle.

Finalement, Lydwina décréta, au grand désespoir d'Essylt, que les sacrifices cesseraient dès cette année et qu'elle en assumait l'entière responsabilité. Etant l'aînée, elle avait parfaitement le droit d'appliquer seule une décision, bien qu'en règle générale, elle tenait compte de l'opinion de ses sœurs. Or, cela faisait déjà trois années qu'elles s'opposaient sur la façon de régler ce problème.

Essylt quitta son poste d'observation et rentra dans la demeure de l'Ansirik. Elle croisa dans le couloir Nelliana qui visiblement n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Elle paraissait plus fragile que jamais avec un regard empli d'une profonde tristesse.

- Bientôt Essylt… bientôt tout changera pour nous et Odalwar…

Essylt haussa les épaules, irritée.

- A qui la faute ! Nos gens ont peur, pire même, ils sont terrorisés… et moi aussi. Si ces sacrifices n'avaient jamais été remis en question, c'était pour une raison simple. Les colères d'Is et Isan sont les plus terribles et les plus dévastatrices !

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, Essylt … Odalwar ne nous concernera bientôt plus.

- Serais-tu devenue folle ? s'indigna sa sœur

Nelliana secoua tristement la tête.

- Non… nous sommes à l'aube d'un grand bouleversement. Nous aurons toutes cinq un rôle à jouer mais pour quatre d'entre nous, çà ne sera pas ici, dans notre patrie.

Essylt écarquilla les yeux … elle connaissait les pouvoirs de prémonitions de sa sœur. Nelliana ne disait jamais rien par hasard. Celle-ci sourit à sa sœur pour la rassurer et repoussa d'un geste de la main une mèche rebelle de son front.

- Allons Essylt … souris … ce n'est pas si grave … nous avons connu pire…

Essylt la regarda s'éloigner, pas rassurée du tout. « Elles sont toutes devenues folles, ma parole ! »

* * *

_  
« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – A Odalwar, une semaine plus tard »_

Frey arrêta sa monture lorsque la demeure de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar fut en vue. Aussitôt la troupe qui l'accompagnait l'imita. Ulric, fringant jeune homme avec un éternel sourire fiché sur les lèvres, s'approcha de lui. Il était le second de Frey qui lui-même était le second de la Garde de l'ordre d'Odin.

L'ordre d'Odin protégeait depuis des générations les grandes prêtresses d'Odin qui vouaient leurs vies à son culte et protégeait Asgard et le reste de la Terre par leurs prières. Les gardes faisaient preuve d'une loyauté et d'une fidélité exemplaires jusqu'à mourir parfois pour accomplir leur devoir.

Mais ce n'était pas la mort qui lui ferait face lors de cette mission et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait Frey. L'idée de mourir était pour lui une vieille compagne à présent. Venir dans ce pays farouche et barbare pour exécuter les ordres d'Hilda, grande prêtresse d'Odin et souveraine d'Asgard, le rendait bien plus nerveux.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Hilda estimait qu'Odalwar était une contrée bien trop étendue, trop guerrière pour Asgard encore fragilisé après la rude bataille menée contre le Sanctuaire. Frey n'avait pas participé à la bataille. Ne faisant pas partie des sept guerriers divins il n'avait pas été appelé. Tous avaient trouvé la mort dans ces combats mais Hilda avait été sauvée et l'armure sacrée d'Odin protégeait à présent le royaume d'Asgard. Il secoua la tête. Hilda lui cachait des informations, il en était certain… Elle ne l'avait toujours pas nommé premier garde d'Odin à la place de Siegfried décédé lors de la bataille. Pourquoi ?

Non, elle l'avait chargé de cette mission car elle avait jugé qu'il était le plus apte à la remplir. « Ta sagesse, ta persévérance, ton sens de la diplomatie feront des merveilles » Lui-même savait que depuis des générations les Ansirik d'Odalwar lorgnaient sur les terrains les plus fertiles de la prêtresse d'Odin.

Odalwar … Le seul nom de ce royaume avait fait et faisait encore trembler les royaumes voisins. Les terres fertiles et les forêts y étaient peu nombreuses, la moitié du royaume était constamment sous les neiges et les glaces, le sol était constitué de rochers stériles pour l'agriculture. La principale ressource du royaume était le minerai, essentiellement le fer.. Qui servait à fabriquer les armes pour guerroyer !

Or Hilda voulait la paix. « La paix à tout prix » songea Frey, et lui, un guerrier, devait protéger et garantir une paix durable entre tous les royaumes rattachés à Asgard. Il eut un sourire ironique « Un guerrier pour la paix » Cette invraisemblance le ferait toujours sourire.

Il aurait néanmoins préféré une autre solution que celle d'Hilda mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en avait toujours pas. Mais il sentait bien que séparer les cinq filles de l'Ansirik ne serait pas facile. Surtout depuis que sa troupe avait franchi les frontières du royaume. Ils avaient traversé quelques villages et croisés leurs habitants. Tout était pauvre, miséreux même. Les habitations tenaient à peine ensemble et les habitants vêtus pour la plupart de guenilles, souvent non chaussés.

Cependant, ils avaient dans leur regard bien plus de fierté que tous les Asgardiens réunis. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé la route de la demeure royale, ils s'étaient heurtés à une agressivité et une méfiance peu communes.

- Frey, l'appela Ulric pour la troisième fois afin de le tirer de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Doit-on poursuivre la route ?

- Oui. Où est la demeure de l'Ansirik ?

- Droit devant nous. Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Vous serez déçu… la demeure de l'Ansirik est plus proche de la ruine que du palais, lui expliqua Ulric en mettant son cheval au trot. La famille n'habite plus que dans une aile du château. L'aile Ouest est quasiment détruite et le donjon est fermé. Il menace de s'écrouler.

Frey leva les yeux sur l'imposante et sinistre bâtisse. On aurait pu croire à une maison hantée. Les vents entraient en hurlant par les trous de la toiture et les meurtrières non condamnées. De folles légendes circulaient sur les Ansirik d'Odalwar, assoiffés de sang et de guerre. Les mères les racontaient aux enfants pour les effrayer.

- Ah !! un des gardes cria en tombant de cheval

Frey fit volte face et tendit sa main au garde.

- Çà va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Non, merci ; maugréa le garde en se relevant. Le sabot de mon cheval s'est pris dans une ornière. Je n'ai jamais vu une route pareille, ni un pays pareil …

Le cheval s'était relevé et s'ébrouait à quelques mètres, a priori sans blessures.

- Les chemins n'ont pas été entretenus depuis plusieurs années. Mieux vaut continuer à pied, décida Frey.

La troupe arriva sous le porche d'entrée de l'aile est. A peine Frey et Ulric eurent-ils posés leurs pieds sur la dernière marche que la porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante et jeune femme au regard émeraude. Elle était menue avec une longue chevelure soyeuse d'un blond pâle.

- Soyez les bienvenus dans notre demeure, messires. Entrez, il fait si froid dehors…

Elle souriait mais ses yeux magnifiques trahissaient une profonde tristesse. Frey en fut frappé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il respectueusement.

- Nelliana… je suis la troisième fille l'Ansirik d'Odalwar. Mon père est absent pour le moment mais je vous attendais.

Elle referma la lourde porte derrière eux et posa sa main sur le bras de Frey, intrigué.

- Ne soyez pas soucieux, messire, faites votre devoir. Je vais vous présenter mes sœurs. Mauld, pouvez-vous aller les chercher s'il vous plaît… de toute urgence.

La vieille servante s'inclina et partit à leur recherche sous les yeux ébahis des deux hommes.

- C'est Mauld, notre nourrice expliqua Nelliana en les précédant dans la demeure.

Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était simple mais très chaleureux, féminin même. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisserie et de draperie, les meubles étaient propres et fraîchement cirés, les sols soigneusement récurés. Les bougies et cheminées réchauffaient l'atmosphère et il flottait un parfum délicat d'herbes et de fleurs.

Nelliana les fit entrer dans une salle immense bien plus froide que les précédentes.

- C'est notre salle d'armes qui sert également de salle de conseil expliqua-t-elle. Le territoire préféré de mes aînées.

Les murs étaient couverts de boucliers, lances, massues et épées de toutes sortes. Les peintures représentaient des scènes de guerres dans les tonalités noires, rouges et dorées. Le fond de la salle était occupé par un grand trône en bois sculpté et plusieurs sièges plus petits.

- Ces meubles et armes sont les seuls biens que Père a pu sauver du donjon. Il a brûlé quand j'avais cinq ans. Notre mère y a péri et notre père est devenu à moitié fou. Nous avons emménagé dans cette aile, l'aile Ouest avait déjà été détruite. C'est Mauld ainsi qu'un inconnu dont nous n'avons que de vagues souvenirs qui nous ont sauvé et protégé. Puis Lydwina, notre sœur aînée a pris le relais lorsqu'elle a eu l'âge d'assumer la fonction.

Frey devenait nerveux.

- Pourquoi nous racontez-vous tout cela ?

Elle lui adressa un regard de biais mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Vous comprendrez bientôt… chevalier. Venez …

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent avant de la rejoindre et de lever les yeux sur l'imposant tableau devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Il représentait toute une famille, apparemment heureuse et unie.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au teint clair était assise sur le trône sculpté. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. L'homme derrière elle avait fière allure dans ses beaux atours, avec sa chevelure noir corbeau et des yeux bleus perçants. Quatre petites filles les entouraient. Une brunette longiligne au visage serein et déjà mature pour son jeune âge se trouvait à la gauche de sa mère, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir. La deuxième fillette avait les cheveux aussi noirs et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père. Elle avait un regard farouche et fier. Deux autres fillettes blondes étaient assises par terre devant leur mère. Leurs robes s'étalaient en corolle autour d'elles. L'une avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude déjà emplis de sagesse. L'autre avait un visage parfait, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux mutins si clairs qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer.

- Ma famille, révéla-t-elle laconique.

Frey s'attarda sur la blonde aux yeux verts.

- C'est vous n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'avais quatre ans… c'était un an avant l'attaque. Lydwina, continua-t-elle en désignant la brune. Illyana est devant notre père. Essylt est assise à mes côtés, déjà superbe. Myrna est dans les bras de notre mère. C'était encore un bébé.

Frey la fixa dans les yeux.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Nelliana ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais je sens que vous aurez un rôle important pour Odalwar. Et pour cela, il faut que vous connaissiez notre histoire et que vous compreniez nos gens. Ce royaume est presque mort et bientôt il risque de s'éteindre complètement.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre la voix plus assurée.

- Notre royaume et nos gens comptent sur nous cinq… mais Lydwina et Illyana, de part leurs fonctions se sentent plus impliquées encore. Elles souffriraient mille morts pour ce royaume. Il fait partie de leurs vies. Lydwina deviendra la souveraine à la mort de notre père. Et Illyana est le bras armé actuel de notre père. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour diriger les hommes et maintenir le calme.

- Maîtresse ?

- Oui Mauld ? Tu les as trouvées ?

- Oui, maîtresse… elles arrivent …

- Bien… tu peux te retirer et commencer à faire nos bagages.

Frey et Ulric se dévisagèrent, interloqués.

- Comment savez-vous ? l'interrogea Ulric

- Je le sais depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Mais pas mes sœurs. Je vous aiderai dans votre tâche, mais cela ne sera pas simple. Elles sont attachées à leurs terres et à leurs gens… et pour Illyana, à son père.

Frey jeta un coup d'œil au tableau. Effectivement, la fillette semblait d'instinct protéger son père.

Les deux portes se rouvrirent laissant entrer les quatre plus belles femmes que Frey et Ulric avaient vues depuis longtemps. Toutes quatre étaient élancées mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

L'aînée, Lydwina, était entrée la première. Elle avait un port de tête altier, royal même. Ses cheveux longs et bruns étaient ceints par une couronne dorée. Ses prunelles noisettes aux reflets mordorés sondèrent les regards des deux hommes.

Celle qui la suivait était aussi blonde que Lydwina était brune. Sa silhouette gracieuse était irréprochable, son visage délicat d'un ovale exquis. Sa longue chevelure dorée ondulait en vague souple jusqu'au-dessous de ses hanches qui balançaient gracieusement à chacun de ses pas. Sa robe s'ouvrait sur un profond décolleté dévoilant la naissance de ses seins. Frey entendit Ulric déglutir avec difficulté comme il s'y attendait. Essylt était vraiment d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Son regard se posa sur la troisième arrivante, probablement la plus jeune des cinq. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides fouettaient son dos au rythme de sa démarche souple et rapide. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux mais son teint pâle contrastait et adoucissait cette noirceur. Elle affichait un sourire franc et sans leur accorder plus d'attention, alla jeter quelques feuilles et plantes dans la cheminée. L'âtre crépita et une agréable odeur se répandit dans l'obscure salle.

Le bruit de pas rapides martelés par des bottes précéda le claquement plus sec de la double porte qu'on refermait. C'était Illyana à n'en pas douter, la responsable des Armées.. ; dans sa tenue de surcroît. Ses cuissardes et pantalon moulaient ses jambes et la longue cape écarlate claquait dans son dos. Elle ôta son casque d'un geste vif, libérant les cheveux couleur corbeau aux reflets bleutés. Ses yeux saphir étincelaient de colère.

Frey soupira discrètement. « Nous y voilà » quel contraste saisissant entre les cinq héritières, toutes superbes et si différentes les unes des autres. Et au moins d'eux d'entre elles paraissaient fort hostiles à leur encontre.

- Nelliana, l'interpella Illyana visiblement agacée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait interrompre un entraînement de soldats et m'a fait mander devant mes hommes comme un simple d'esprit ?

- Illyana, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Ces messieurs ont un rôle important dans futur proche.

- En quoi ces … Illyana les examina de la tête aux pieds d'un regard acéré… hommes vont-ils influencer notre futur ?

- Qui sont-ils donc ? Interrogea Myrna, perplexe.

- En tout cas, ils sont fort bien bâtis, murmura Essylt dans un souffle en tournant autour d'eux.

Frey se sentit épinglé sur un tableau tel un papillon sous verre. Ulric se mit à rougir comme un écolier. Frey se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Nous faisons parti de la Garde d'Odin. Je me nomme Frey et voici Ulric, mon second. C'est moi qui dirige actuellement cette escorte.

- Les gardes d'Odin ? En Odalwar ? Sur nos terres sans que j'en sois informée s'écria Illyana.

- Illyana !!!!

Son nom claqua comme un coup de fouet dans les airs. Lydwina qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent venait de rabrouer sa sœur comme une enfant. Elle se tourna vers Frey et tout en s'asseyant sur le trône lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Expliquez-vous chevalier, je voue prie.

- Nous venons sur la requête d'Hilda, grande prêtresse d'Odin. Elle conçoit quelques craintes sur la sécurité d'Asgard suite à la terrible bataille sui a eu lieu voici quelques mois.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, s'il vous plaît et venez en au fait. En quoi cette bataille et la sécurité d'Asgard concerne-t-elle Odalwar ?

- Très bien

Frey hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre.

- Hilda ne connaît pas bien Odalwar et encore moins les intentions de votre royaume à l'égard de ses voisins. Elle m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à elle afin de vous rencontrer. Cela ne sera pas très long et vous pourrez rentrer dans votre royaume, Altesse.

Lydwina sonda les yeux clairs du chevalier. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle en était certaine. Pourtant Hilda était la grande prêtresse d'Odin et elle ne pouvait que s'incliner face à cette demande. Elle se rendit compte que ses sœurs la dévisageaient, tendues. Nelliana toutefois moins que les autres.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui, Lydwina… je l'ai lu dans les astres. Nous n'avons guère le choix.

- Tu as vu autre chose ?

Nelliana soupira.

- Oui, mais tu sais que je ne peux te répondre.

Frey avait suivi l'étrange discussion. « Dans les astres ? Serait-elle devineresse ? Cà expliquerait son étrange comportement depuis le début … et cette sérénité face à notre présence. » Il fut détourné de ses pensées par Essylt qui battait des mains et dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés.

- Nous allons à Asgard ? A la cour ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, acquiesça finalement Lydwina résignée. Mais ce ne sera pas pour faire du tourisme Essylt alors calme-toi. Toi aussi Illyana, voyant sa sœur sur le point d'exploser. Prend tes dispositions afin que ton second prenne provisoirement la tête des armées. Nelliana, je suppose que nos bagages sont déjà prêts ou sur le point de l'être ? … Bien, continua-t-elle en voyant le hochement de tête de la sage blonde. Myrna, prend ton nécessaire, nous en aurons peut-être besoin… Nous partirons dès que tout sera prêt… au plus tôt afin de faire une partie de la route avant la tombée de la nuit.

Frey était éberlué. Il pensait livrer une âpre bataille et au final il n'avait eu que très peu à faire. Les quatre sœurs parties, Lydwina se posta devant l'une des hautes fenêtres. Frey s'apprêtait à suivre Ulric mais fut arrêté par la jeune princesse.

- Ne partez pas, chevalier. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, racontez-moi toute l'histoire.

- Je pensais que ce serait … différent, commença-t-il encore surpris de la rapidité de la décision du départ.

Lydwina sourit sans qu'il ne puisse la voir.

- Plus difficile ? Je suppose que vous pensiez avoir affaire à cinq harpies tout juste éduquées avec du poil au menton et des bras plus musclés que les vôtres ?

Frey sourit devant l'image peu flatteuse, mais effectivement tellement répandue dans tout Asgard.

- C'est à peu près çà …

Lydwina se retourna et observa plus attentivement le grand chevalier qui lui faisait face. Il avait une haute stature, bien plus impressionnante que son père, avec de larges épaules et des hanches étroites, des jambes puissantes dont les muscles se dessinaient sous son pantalon ajusté. Elle rosit légèrement. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette très clairs, de la même nuance que ses cheveux épais qui bouclaient légèrement dans sa nuque. Il avait un regard doux et chaleureux et surtout franc et expressif.

- Vous avez tout d'un homme d'honneur, chevalier … Dites-moi la vérité, s'il vous plaît.

Frey dut s'incliner devant son insistance.

- Bien. Ce n'est que la première partie de la requête de la grande prêtresse. Vous vous rendrez toutes cinq à Asgard, mais seule l'une d'entre vous pourra revenir ici, en Odalwar. Les quatre autres seront envoyées dans d'autres royaumes.

Un silence gêné s'installa, rompu par la jeune femme, impassible.

- Laquelle ?

- Laquelle ? répéta Frey sans comprendre

- Laquelle est destinée à revenir ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est à vous cinq de le décider. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je pense que çà devrait être vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes l'héritière légitime et que vous serez la plus à même d'assumer toutes les fonctions d'Ansirik.

- Je… commença-t-elle

- Laissez-moi finir, Lydwina. Nelliana ne pourra assumer ce rôle malgré ses visions ou plutôt à cause d'elles. Elle serait paralysée par le devoir. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais Essylt me semble avoir sa place à la cour d'Asgard, au milieu d'une foule bigarrée et insouciante. Myrna doit être votre herboriste, je suppose. Elle prendra ce rôle très à cœur et améliorera la vie de vos gens, mais ne saura pas assumer toutes les responsabilités d'un si vaste royaume. Elle n'est pas prête. Quant à Illyana, Hilda ne la laissera pas revenir. Elle craindra trop sa réaction belliqueuse. Elle serait capable d'aller chercher ses sœurs avec toutes les armées d'Odalwar.

- Il y a des chances effectivement, déclara-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Votre analyse de la situation est très fine, chevalier, alors que vous ne nous connaissez que depuis quelques minutes. Je vous promets d'y réfléchir.

Elle passa devant Frey qui fut enveloppé par son parfum de rose.

- Lydwina …

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et leva ses yeux noisette aux étranges reflets vers lui. Frey s'arrêta de respirer en y plongeant.

- Oui ?

Il lui caressa d'un geste léger la joue.

- Je serais à vos côtés … Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

- Je ne le suis pas… Je m'en remets à vous pour notre sécurité durant ce voyage et plus tard… A tout à l'heure, chevalier Frey.

Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle d'armes, un sentiment étrange en lui.

Nelliana avait suivi la scène de loin, sereine. « Un rôle important, chevalier, plus important encore que je ne l'aurai cru. »


	3. 1ere partie : la séparation, chap 2

**Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – trois semaines plus tard, en Asgard »_

La veille, la troupe menée par Frey était enfin parvenue au palais d'Asgard. Il avait installé les cinq sœurs dans une partie de l'immense palais au troisième étage. Lydwina contempla une nouvelle fois le décorum autour d'elle. Les pièces de l'appartement qui lui était dévolu étaient propres et spacieuses, éclairées par des dizaines de chandelles et deux cheminées par chambre. Elle secoua la tête, irritée. Le climat était pourtant bien plus clément ici près de l'océan qu'au pied de leur montagne éternellement enneigée. Les tentures et tableaux étaient somptueux, riches en couleurs.

Combien de ses gens aurait-elle pu nourrir avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans ces pièces ? Elle haussa les épaules, franchement agacée et se posta devant l'une des fenêtres. Celle-ci donnait sur la cour dallée à l'arrière du château. Les jardins s'étendaient au-delà. La neige avait commencé à fondre et révélait des plaques d'herbe verte. Oui, la vie était plus douce ici, que chez elle.

Un mouvement dans la cour attira son attention. Frey et Ulric s'affrontaient en duel à l'épée, sans doute pour un entraînement. Les deux hommes paraissaient de force égale, pourtant Frey prenait lentement le dessus. Plus rapide et plus précis que son adversaire, il pouvait faire mouche à chacun de ses coups. A y regarder de plus près, il semblait même retenir ses coups.

- C'est un bel homme n'est ce pas ? Commenta une voix cristalline à côté d'elle.

Lydwina sursauta et se tourna vers Essylt, qui poursuivit l'œil intéressé

- Je crois que vais tenter quelque chose avec ce beau chevalier… Frey…

- Essylt ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Et toi tu l'es de trop ! Répondit Essylt du tac au tac. Il est beau, jeune, élégant et quand je vois cette fougue pour un duel amical, je ne peux m'empêcher à celle qu'il pourrait déployer dans une couche …

- Essylt ! Pour l'amour d'Odin, laisse le tranquille.

Lydwina avait réagi trop vite et trop brusquement à son goût. Que lui arrivait-il ? La simple idée de Frey avec Essylt l'avait piqué au vif.

- Touchée ! Déclara sa sœur en riant. J'ai ma confirmation, tu as un faible pour lui ! Durant tout le voyage tu n'arrêtais pas de le dévorer des yeux…

- Non… j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui … pour mieux connaître Asgard et Hilda et …

Lydwina tentait de se justifier tout en rougissant comme une pivoine. Essylt leva la main pour l'arrêter et sourit de plus belle.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr … c'est bien pour cela que tu deviens aussi rouge que ta robe !

- Essylt, arrête de mettre Lydwina mal à l'aise.

Myrna venait d'entrer, des fleurs séchées dans les bras et des paquets d'herbes odorantes soigneusement empilés dans un panier.

- Ces pièces sont toutes magnifiques, mais ne sentent rien … absolument rien ! Nous avons peu-être un décorum nettement moins spectaculaire mais l'air y est beaucoup plus sain.

L'intervention de Myrna avait délivré Lydwina d'une situation fort gênante. Les deux chevaliers avaient cessé leur combat et se désaltéraient à présent. Frey leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarqua les deux silhouettes. Il leur sourit et leur adressa un petit signe de la main auquel Lydwina répondit.

* * *

- Eh bien ! murmura Ulric, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec l'aînée des cinq sœurs.

Frey rosit comme un écolier pris à rêvasser au lieu d'étudier.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ulric ! Nous avons beaucoup conversé durant le voyage.

- Plus qu'avec les quatre autres réunies, c'est certain ! D'ailleurs, quand on en voit une, les autres ne sont jamais bien loin, commenta-t-il en désignant les escaliers derrière lui.

Illyana venait d'apparaître, vêtue de son armure de combat, comme à son habitude.

- Vous croyez qu'elle dort avec ? ironisa Ulric

- Suffit ! Montre-lui plus de respect. Elle serait capable de te tailler en pièces !

- Çà pour sûr ! Elle ressemble plus à une valkyrie qu'à une simple mortelle. Son regard me fait froid dans le dos.

Frey ne pouvait le nier ; Illyana était incontestablement la plus farouche des cinq. Et elle s'avançait vers eux, son épée à double tranchant dans la main.

- Bien le bonjour, chevaliers ! Lança-t-elle. Lequel de vous deux souhaite m'affronter ? dans un combat amical bien sûr …

D'un geste de l'épaule, elle fit tomber son manteau écarlate.

- Je vous la laisse, chef ! Confia Ulric. Vous m'avez épuisé, je ne me sens pas de taille.

Frey sourit en voyant Ulric reculer et quitter la cour.

- Votre second est un poltron ! Assena Illyana. Ferez-vous de même ?

- Ulric n'est pas un poltron … mais vous l'impressionnez.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Et vous ?

Il m'en faut plus, jeune demoiselle ! … Quand vous voulez !

Piquée au vif, Illyana fondit sur le jeune homme qui para son coup sans difficulté. Mais Frey dût bientôt s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme aussi déterminée et agressive. Sa force était surprenante, comparable à celle de ses meilleurs hommes et son agilité bien plus grande. Heureusement pour lui, il était plus fort physiquement et après de longues minutes, réussit à la désarmer.

L'épée alla se ficher à quelques mètres d'eux, fendant l'une des dalles de la cour.

- Félicitations chevalier ! Déclara Illyana en essuyant du revers de la main un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche.

Elle ôta son casque et ses cheveux cascadèrent librement dans son dos. Elle vint vers lui et lui tendit la main. Il la lui serra et elle l'attira vers elle, lui broyant les doigts.

- Que ? commença-t-il surpris

- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec ma sœur Lydwina… au sujet de notre séparation… Je suis consciente de votre force et bien qu'hostile à l'idée de cette séparation, je vous demande de prendre soin d'elle !

Frey était perdu. Illyana avait l'expression d'un père donnant son accord au mariage de sa fille. Puis le regard saphir se durcit encore, le transperçant.

- Mais attention ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Asgard ne sera pas assez grand pour vous cacher !

Elle remit son casque, leva les yeux et adressa un signe rassurant à son aînée qui s'était précipitée sur le balcon avant de reprendre son épée et rentrer, laissant Frey planté là.

* * *

La soirée de présentation des cinq sœurs à la cour devait avoir lieu le soir-même et Hilda voulait que tout soit parfait. La jeune souveraine détestait l'ambiance de la cour et préférait la tranquillité de sa retraite de prières. Mais le sort des héritières d'Odalwar devait être scellé devant un maximum de dignitaires des royaumes soumis aux règles d'Asgard. Cela assurerait sa souveraineté et amènerait le calme dans les différents royaumes.

« Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. Toucher Odalwar, c'est toucher au plus grand et au plus craint des royaumes. Le message sera d'autant plus clair. »Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Oh Siegfried ! Fidèle et avisé ami et conseiller … que n'es-tu pas là pour m'épauler ? »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle sur Freya, sa blonde et jolie jeune sœur.

- Hilda ? Je peux te déranger quelques minutes ? J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

- Oui, entre Freya. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message du chevalier des glaces … Ils arrivent aujourd'hui et nous réservent une grande surprise selon ses termes.

- Le chevalier des glaces ? Veux-tu parler de Hyoga du cygne, chevalier du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Les yeux verts de Freya pétillèrent de joie.

- Oui ! Te rends-tu compte ? Que peuvent-ils bien venir faire ici ? Cela fait des mois que nous ne les avons pas vus …

- Je me le demande. De plus, soupira Hilda, le moment est mal choisi. La présentation des cinq héritières d'Odalwar a lieu ce soir et je ne peux la repousser d'avantage.

Freya fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Tu as toujours en tête de les séparer Hilda ? Par Odin, c'est cruel ! Je n'aurai pas supporté que l'on me sépare de toi sur ordre ou par nécessité politique !

Hilda eut un geste las.

- Nous n'allons pas recommencer cette discussion Freya. Il le faut, c'est ainsi et c'est nécessaire. Odalwar est en paix pour le moment mais qui nous garanti que cela durera … Combien seront-ils ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de discussion.

- Ils viennent tous Hilda ! Les cinq chevaliers, Athéna mais aussi certains chevaliers d'or.

- Vraiment, Quel comité … cela doit être important pour qu'ils délaissent ainsi le Sanctuaire. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que les chevaliers d'or étaient tous morts ? Et Seiya aussi ?

- Oui… pourtant Hyoga m'a bien précisé qu'ils seraient présents… C'est étrange… mais Athéna nous expliquera tout. Oh je suis si heureuse Hilda !

Hilda s'en serait douté. Sa sœur ne tenait pas en place et son tourbillon insouciant la fatigua soudain.

- Fais préparer les chambres Freya… Je crois que le quatrième étage est disponible. Fais vite, ils risquent d'arriver bien plus tôt que nous ne le pensons.

- J'y cours … A tout à l'heure !

Freya disparut dans un bruissement de jupes et Hilda fut à nouveau seule.

- Odin … Asgard doit-il encore être le théâtre d'une bataille ? Je ne sais si ton peuple le supportera encore une fois, soupira-t-elle.

Un vent violent s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et fit tournoyer quelques flocons dans la pièce. Ils vinrent mourir dans le feu de cheminée qui crépita. Les flammes dansèrent un moment avant de reprendre un rythme régulier.

Hilda s'approcha de la cheminée. « Dois-je en conclure qu'oui ? » N'ayant nulle réponse, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'y préparer en vue de la longue et animée soirée qui l'attendait. A n'en pas douter, les chevaliers du Sanctuaire allaient arriver durant la soirée de présentation.

* * *

Hilda se trompait … Ils étaient déjà entrés en Asgard, aux portes du palais.

- Tentons de nous montrer aussi discrets que possible, conjura la douce Saori à ses compagnons.

Autant demander l'impossible. Bien que l'ensemble de ses chevaliers aient pris soin de couvrir leurs armures d'une cape à capuche leur descendant jusqu'aux pieds, la troupe ne passait pas inaperçue. Leurs hautes statures forçaient le respect et les villageois qu'ils avaient croisés s'étaient écartés avec crainte lors de leur passage, en murmurant quelques prières à leurs dieux.

- Quel pays barbare ! Maugréa Aiolia en claquant des dents. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie.

- Le climat est encore plus rude en Sibérie, fit remarquer Camus, impassible.

- Accélérons le pas avant de susciter encore plus de curiosité, conseilla Mu.

Saori dévisagea une nouvelle fois sa troupe dont elle était si fière. Ils s'étaient tous courageusement battus pour elle et en retour elle s'était battu pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Une nouvelle fois, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Qu'elle aurait été seule sans eux !

- C'est par-là, révéla Hyoga en ôtant sa capuche. La porte dérobée de l'entrée du palais. Les escaliers mènent directement aux appartements des princesses. Nous ne croiserons personne, croyez-moi.

- Tu sembles bien connaître les lieux, dis-moi ! S'amusa Seiya. C'est pour voir Freya en cachette je suppose.

Hyoga rougit instantanément.

- Çà suffit, entre la-dedans grommela Hyoga en le poussant dans les escaliers.

- Qu'il prend vite la mouche quand il s'agit de Freya ! C'est fou, non ? continua Seiya en riant

Il récolta un coup de poing de son compagnon et s'écroula sur les marches. Les chevaliers d'or sourirent. Leurs compagnons avaient beau être de redoutables guerriers lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, ils restaient des jeunes hommes voire des adolescents.

- Hyoga, Seiya, pourrait-on à notre tour entrer ? Interrogea Shiryu patiemment. Certains d'entre nous semblent transis par le froid.

Après une longue volée de marches, ils parvinrent enfin aux appartements des deux princesses asgardiennes. Ils entrèrent dans l'antichambre chauffée avec un soupir de soulagement. Aiolia se planta devant la cheminée, vite rejoint par son frère Aioros et Aphrodite.

- Enfin un peu de chaleur soupira ce dernier. Quel contraste avec la Grèce ! En peu de temps passé ici, j'ai déjà des gerçures et presque des engelures…

- Arrête de te plaindre et de gémir, le coupa Camus. Le froid conserve. Tu devrais venir de temps en temps. Çà t'éviterait les rides !

Saori sourit devant leurs chamailleries. Qu'ils étaient bons ces instants insouciants !

- Hyoga !!!

Freya, la plus jeune des princesses, venait d'entrer dans une envolée de jupes et se précipita dans les bras du chevalier blond qui la serra instantanément contre lui.

- Enfin tu es là ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

- Je suis revenu comme je te l'avais promis, lui répondit-il en levant son joli visage vers lui du bout de l'index. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît …

- Je suis désolée … nous pensions que vous étiez tous morts suite à votre dernière bataille.

- Athéna nous a protégés, murmura-t-il, et ressuscité pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

- Oh par Thor ! L'interrompit-elle brusquement... nous ne sommes pas seuls ! je suis confuse…

En effet, des paires d'yeux de toutes les couleurs fixaient le couple avec tendresse. Hyoga ne bougeait pas et couvait toujours sa compagne d'un regard débordant d'affection. Celle-ci s'était reprise et se jeta dans les bras de Saori.

- Oh Athéna ! Nous avons eu si peur pour vous. C'est si bon de vous revoir saine et sauve après toutes ces épreuves.

Saori les caressa les cheveux.

- Tout s'est bien fini, c'est ce qui compte.

Freya embrassa tour à tour les quatre chevaliers de bronze, y compris Ikki, visiblement gêné par toutes ces effusions. Les chevaliers d'or avaient retiré leurs manteaux à capuches et s'étaient réunis autour d'Aiolia devant la cheminée pour ne pas gêner ces retrouvailles.

- N'aie aucune crainte chevalier du Phénix, Freya ne t'étouffera pas, s'éleva la voix légèrement rauque d'Hilda, qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les chevaliers retinrent un instant leur souffle en voyant la grande prêtresse d'Odin. Elle était splendide dans sa somptueuse robe d'apparat. Le bustier d'un bleu nuit était rebrodé de perles de cristal et se prolongeait en pointe sur une longue jupe d'un ton plus clair qui moulait ses hanches étroites avant de s'évaser plus bas. L'ourlet et la traîne de sa robe étaient brodé de motifs runiques bleu nuit soulignés des même perles de cristal. De longs gants bleu nuit complétaient sa tenue. Sa couronne noire et dorée retenait ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement dans son dos. Toute la noblesse de son rang émanait d'elle. Son cosmos était doux, apaisant et profondément bon.

Saori s'avança vers elle et lui tendit les mains.

- Ma chère Hilda, quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu es si belle et tant de douceur émane de toi.

Hilda rosit légèrement.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur pour ce qui est de la bonté d'âme. Quant à la tenue, c'est pour ce soir. Comment vas-tu Athéna ? Nous avons eu tant de mauvaises nouvelles en provenance du Sanctuaire que cela nous a vivement inquiété.

Saori lui sourit.

- Je vais te raconter tout dans le détail mais avant, laisse moi te présenter mes chevaliers protecteurs. Tu connais déjà les chevaliers de bronze …

- Oui, même si les circonstances furent douloureuses.

Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki et Hyoga la saluèrent tour à tour.

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir tous en vie et en bonne santé, ajouta-t-elle en les détaillant des pieds à la tête.

- Nous de même répondit Seiya. Vous êtes magnifique !

Hilda rosit à nouveau.

- Seiya, arrête d'importuner tous ceux qui t'entourent, soupira Hyoga, excédé par le peu de manières de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hyoga, le rassura Hilda. Les personnes que j'affronterais tout à l'heure seront bien pires que Seiya.

- Une nouvelle bataille à Asgard ?

Hilda éclata de rire.

- Non, non, chevalier Pégase ! Ce serait plutôt de la politique. Et ces affrontements sont presque pires que les batailles … On ne sait jamais qui est son ennemi.

- Peut-être pourrons nous t'aider ? proposa Saori

- Je ne pense pas … mais vous serez les bienvenus … à ce propos, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les chevaliers d'or en armure, qui sont ces valeureux guerriers ?

Saori l'emmena vers eux.

- Je te présente les chevaliers d'or… Mur, chevalier du bélier, Saga des gémeaux, Aiolia du lion, Shaka de la vierge, Milo du scorpion, Aioros du sagittaire, Shoura du capricorne, Camus du verseau et Aphrodite des poissons. Les autres chevaliers d'or sont restés pour protéger le Sanctuaire.

L'un après l'autre s'inclinèrent devant Hilda qui les salua chaleureusement.

- Vous êtes de merveilleux protecteurs. Athéna est entre de bonnes mains.

Elle se retourna vers Saori.

- Puis-je t'appeler sœur comme je le fais avec Freya même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un.

- Bien sûr, j'en suis très honorée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent. Freya lâcha encore quelques larmes, vite consolée par Hyoga. Hilda toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et se reprit.

- Je vous invite tous à venir ce soir notre réception. Il y aura toute la « cour » asgardienne et nous devons recevoir ces personnes importantes pour la paix d'Asgard. C'est très important pour notre avenir.

Saori dévisagea ses chevaliers et haussa les épaules.

- Nous aurons une belle surprise pour toi Hilda… mais nous te la réserverons pour demain dans ce cas et serons ravis de te soutenir ce soir.

- Merci. Cependant, même si j'adore vos armures d'or et de bronze …

- Non, armures divines la coupa Seiya, tout fier.

- Je pense que je vais finir par t'étrangler ! Grogna Hyoga. Quel manque d'éducation vraiment !

Hilda sourit conciliante.

- D'accord mais cela ferait un peu trop guerrier pour la « cour »

Elle prononçait ce mot comme s'il la rebutait.

- Ma sœur n'aime pas la cour, expliqua Freya. Elle trouve cela très frivole, éloigné du vrai monde d'Asgard. Mais nous sommes obligées de faire avec tous ces gens. Ils représentent toutes les contrées d'Asgard. Il y a des musiciens, des conteurs, des scientifiques, des prêtresses, des mages.

- Toutes les contrées ? releva Shiryu

- Oui. Ce que vous avez vu d'Asgard est seulement l'une de ces contrées et le palais d'Odin, qui regroupe en son sein la cour, les représente toutes. Un peu comme … elle chercha ses mots … comme Camelot.

- Camelot ?

- Oui, acquiesça Hyoga. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire d'Arthur, d'Avalon et de Camelot.

- C'est tout à fait çà, confirma Freya, dont les yeux s'embrumèrent soudain. Mais sans chevaliers toutefois …

Hilda posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, Freya. Il est bientôt l'heure.

- Oh oui ! Je parle, je parle et je vais finir par retarder tout le monde. A tout à l'heure à tous …

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, dans un frou-frou de jupe blanche. Saori observa Hilda. D'une parole légère, elle avait su couper de suite la gêne qui les avait tous saisi à l'évocation des chevaliers disparus dans la bataille d'Asgard. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas la politique mais elle était une fine diplomate.

- Bien, reprit Hilda. Je vous envoie notre habilleur pour qu'il vous trouve des tenues conformes aux exigences de la cour. Ainsi vous serez parfaitement incognito dans la foule pour profiter pleinement de la soirée. Des appartements ont été préparés pour vous … avec de grandes cheminées, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en jetant un coup d'œil vers Aiolia, Aioros et Aphrodite.

Elle s'adressa Hyoga.

- C'est au quatrième étage … je te laisse les guider, tu connais déjà les lieux. A tout à l'heure, pour vingt heures. Soyez à l'heure, je compte sur vous.


	4. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit était tombée déjà depuis plus de deux heures lorsque Athéna et ses chevaliers arrivèrent devant les hautes portes doubles fermant la grande salle de réception, guidés par Hyoga et Freya.

Freya était jolie comme un cœur dans une robe similaire à celle de sa sœur dans les tons rose et pourpre. Son décolleté de son bustier était toutefois plus sage et de longues manches bouffantes reprises sur les poignets remplaçaient les gants de velours. Elle portait un petit diadème en cristal qui retenait ses longs cheveux d'or pâle.

Hyoga l'escortait fièrement, vêtu comme ses compagnons de la traditionnelle tenue cérémonielle d'Asgard. Des bottes hautes, un pantalon ajusté, une chemise aux manches amples. Une longue et lourde cape doublée retenue par une fibule ouvragée sur l'épaule gauche complétait la tenue. Une petite dague et un long fourreau d'épée vide étaient fixés à leur ceinture de cuir. Freya leur avait expliqué que toutes armes lourdes étaient interdites à ce genre de soirée. Seules des courtes dagues ou des petits poignards d'apparat étaient autorisés, même pour les femmes. Ils attendaient à présent d'être annoncés pour entrer dans la salle.

- En fait, observa Saori, femmes et hommes se trouvent souvent sur un pied d'égalité dans votre royaume.

- Oui confirma Freya. Dans certaines de nos contrées les femmes ont même bien plus de pouvoirs que les hommes. D'une manière générale, elles ont accès au pouvoir, aux services religieux, à la politique. Dans un foyer, une mère et un père ont la même autorité sur les enfants et les femmes ne sont pas obligées de porter le nom de leur époux si elles ne souhaitent pas. Les femmes travaillent aussi dur que les hommes dans les champs, les fermes, les villes et peuvent faire partie de la garde royale.

Les chevaliers suivaient les explications avec grand intérêt. Quelle différence avec le Sanctuaire où les femmes devaient se cacher derrière des masques pour prétendre à la chevalerie ! Une voix forte annonça l'entrée de la sœur de la grande prêtresse derrière la porte accompagnée d'hôtes de marque.

- Nous y sommes s'exclama Freya souriante tout en regardant la troupe autour d'elle. Quelle chance pour moi d'entrer en si bonne compagnie ! Votre arrivée va être remarquée.

Certains chevaliers grimacèrent, mal à l'aise, préférant sans doute passer inaperçus.

Les hautes portes de bois noir ornées de dorures s'ouvrirent sur une salle immense, tout en longueur. Toute la cour était présente sous la forme d'une foule chamarrée, avec des tenues faites pour être vues pour beaucoup. D'immenses lustres et chandeliers éclairaient la salle, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Un groupe de musiciens jouait juste à côté d'eux. De lourdes tentures rouges encadraient chacune des hautes fenêtres donnant de part et d'autre sur le jardin et sur une cour dallée, destinée sans doute aux entraînements. Le sol de la salle était de pierre noire, presque austère mais s'illuminant sous le reflet des centaines de bougies. Des tables avaient été dressées sous certaines fenêtres et des chaises disposées çà et là pour accueillir les convives fatigués. Une piste de danse courait au milieu de la salle. Au fond de la salle, leur faisant face se dressait une estrade avec le trône d'Asgard et quelques fauteuils l'encadraient. Le trône était lui-même encadré par de hautes tentures rouges reliées en son sommet par une représentation d'Odin et de ses deux fidèles corbeaux. L'ensemble était impressionnant de majesté.

Tout aussi impressionnant fut le silence qui parcourut la salle une minute plus tôt très animée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Des centaines d'yeux convergèrent vers eux et même la musique cessa.

Freya n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle prit résolument le bras de Hyoga et avança d'un pas léger mais ferme au milieu de la foule cosmopolite et curieuse qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle salua çà et là des personnes de sa connaissance d'un geste de la main ou en inclinant son cou gracile, Saori et ses chevaliers dans son sillage.

Le parcours parut une éternité pour Shiryu et Ikki, mal à l'aise. Shun observait tout du décor aux gens, subjugué. Seiya escortait Saori, absolument sublime dans une robe d'un blanc virginal. Les chevaliers d'or, déjà habitués à ce genre de marque de respect de part leur rang, avancèrent le pas digne, sans ciller, les yeux rivés sur le trône devant eux. Ils virent enfin Hilda qui y siégeait avec noblesse, mais qui paraissait toute menue sur un mobilier aussi imposant.

Elle se leva pour accueillir sa sœur et tendit les mains vers Saori, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

- Bienvenue ma chère sœur, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle en l'étreignant. Bienvenue à vous tous en Asgard et plus particulièrement à sa cour. J'ose espérer que vous vous amuserez en notre compagnie.

Les chevaliers baissèrent la tête pour la saluer et cette marque de respect ne laissant plus le moindre doute sur leurs intentions aux yeux de la foule, les bavardages, les rires et la musique reprirent.

Hilda se détendit visiblement puis coula un regard vers sa sœur.

- Freya, j'aurais préféré de loin une entrée plus discrète. Enfin, tout s'est bien passé…

Son regard parcourut la foule sans s'y arrêter.

- Cette « cour » est si versatile parfois. Un mot ou un geste mal interprété peut déclencher un conflit majeur, sans que l'on s'y attende.

Elle détailla les chevaliers des pieds à la tête et leur adressa un franc sourire.

- Vous êtes parfaits !

- Vous de même, répondit timidement Shun au grand étonnement de tous. Et tout ceci est magnifique.

Il était visiblement sous le charme et Hilda sourit de nouveau.

- Oh oui ! Pour qui n'y est pas habitué ! Mais attention, sous leur belle apparence, certains et certaines cachent bien des poisons et des âmes noires. Enfin, ne vous méprenez pas, il y a des personnes bonnes et droites … comme Frey par exemple, compléta-t-elle en désignant un homme à la haute stature appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Ce dernier tourna la tête et approcha sur le signe de sa souveraine.

Il était grand, beau avec ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux limpides. Une aura bienveillante l'entourait. Mais quelque chose dans son allure indiquait clairement qu'il serait prompt à défendre sa souveraine en cas de besoin. Contrairement aux autres, son épée était bien présente dans son fourreau.

- Frey… viens nous rejoindre afin que je te présente ceux à qui nous devons la survie d'Asgard. Voici Athéna, que je considère comme ma sœur, et ses fidèles chevaliers divins et d'or. Tous viennent de loin et nous réservent une grande surprise pour demain.

Hilda se tourna vers Athéna.

- Frey est le second de la garde, la garde d'Odin qui de tout temps a protégé les grandes prêtresses d'Odin.

- Enchantée de vous connaître chevalier Frey, murmura Saori, visiblement sous le charme du nouvel arrivant qui se courba pour lui faire un baise-main.

- Moi de même, Athéna… nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour avoir sauvé notre souveraine et notre pays.

- Viens Saori, l'entraîna Hilda à sa suite sur l'estrade. Je t'ai réservé une place à mes côtés.

Saori gravit les quelques marches et s'installa à la gauche d'Hilda. Cinq fauteuils encore vides les entouraient. Hilda s'assit sur le trône et appela Frey.

- Où sont-elles ? Ne viendront-elles donc pas ?

Son ton était à la fois inquiet et agacé.

- Je vais les chercher Hilda, n'ayez crainte. Peut-être sont-elles simplement perdues ou un peu en retard…

Il redescendit rapidement les marches et croisa les chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'éparpillaient vers le buffet, les fenêtres ou le fond de la salle pour échapper à la foule plus concentrée devant le trône.

Hyoga et Freya se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse et se mêlèrent aux danseurs présents, sous l'œil nostalgique de Camus. Saga et Mu, à ses côtés, remarquèrent aussitôt cette lueur inhabituelle dans le regard du glacial chevalier.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais juré que tu regrettes de ne pouvoir les rejoindre, lança Saga.

- Tu as raison, soupira Camus. Je connais cette salle, ces gens et cette danse.

- Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu viens ici, murmura doucement Mu. Je suis surpris, nul ne connaissait Asgard au Sanctuaire.

- Ce n'est pas exact. Depuis que je suis disciple au Sanctuaire je connais ce pays et m'y suis rendu de nombreuses fois.

Devant l'étonnement de ses deux compagnons, qui ne l'avaient pas entendu parler autant depuis des années, le discret Camus sut qu'il devrait développer son explication, ce qu'il n'aimait guère.

- Le centre d'entraînement de Sibérie a toujours eu des liens avec Asgard. Nous étions en quelque sorte les émissaires du Sanctuaire ici et nous y rendions au minimum une fois par an. Nous étions aussi des observateurs pour le grand pope. Du moins jusqu'à la mort d'Hildegarde de Polaris …

- Hildegarde ? reprit Saga

- Oui, la mère d'Hilda et de Freya. Elle était grande prêtresse d'Odin bien avant qu'Hilda ne le devienne. Elle lui ressemble tant …

Saga et Mu échangèrent un regard surpris. Camus leur paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Mu

- Je ne le sais pas. Du moins, pas exactement. Asgard est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au prime abord. Ce pays est morcelé en différentes contrées qui au mieux s'ignorent, au pire se font la guerre. Il y a aussi différentes castes religieuses qui s'affrontent pour le pouvoir. Le culte d'Odin n'est pas unique. Chaque dieu majeur a un ordre de prêtres qui souhaite obtenir le pouvoir. L'ordre d'Odin est plus puissant que les autres. Mais je sais qu'à la période de la mort d'Hildegarde, l'ordre de Loki, un dieu malfaisant, avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur. Cela inquiétait le grand pope à l'époque. J'ai … il s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement à intérioriser son trouble… j'ai vu Hildegarde juste après avoir gagné mon armure d'or. J'étais alors un adolescent. Elle m'avait fait promettre de revenir pour lui montrer quel chevalier j'étais devenu. Elle était si confiante. Hilda était encore très jeune et Freya savait à peine marcher. C'est si loin à présent …

Les yeux bleus de Camus s'étaient perdus dans le vide. Une boule lui serrait la gorge et il se retrouva projeté des années plus tôt.

* * *

_Hildegarde était si belle dans sa mémoire d'adolescent. Il venait de gagner son armure et avait hâte de le lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait seul à Asgard, preuve pour lui que le grand pope lui accordait toute sa confiance. _

_Le cœur joyeux et léger il s'y était rendu mais dès qu'il avait foulé le sol glacé, il avait ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si une lourdeur tenace et malsaine avait pollué l'ai pur du royaume. Il entra dans le palais silencieux et se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements royaux dont il connaissait le chemin pat cœur. Hildegarde n'était pas encore rentrée de ses prières. Les deux petites princesses jouaient devant la cheminée. Hilda leva de grands yeux clairs vers lui et l'examina en fronçant son petit nez._

- _Oh ! Vous êtes Camus c'est çà ?_

_Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle._

- _Oui, bonjour princesse Hilda…_

- _Maman n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle est sur le rocher. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle va rentrer bientôt._

- _Je vais la chercher, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Occupe-toi bien de ta petite sœur._

_Camus descendit rapidement les marches et sortit dans le froid glacial. Il se dirigea vers l'océan et scrutant le blizzard, discerna enfin la silhouette gracile de la grande prêtresse qui remontait lentement les marches. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et semblait soucieuse et triste. Camus dévala les marches qui les séparaient. A sa vue, elle repris son air rayonnant avant de tomber dans ses bras. _

- _Oh par Odin ! Camus, tu es revenu ? cela fait si longtemps …_

_Elle s'écarta un peu et l'observa longuement._

- _Tu as tant changé et mûri !_

_Camus la couva d'un regard brûlant._

- _Vous êtes toujours aussi belle …_

_Elle émis un rire cristallin et ils remontèrent vers le palais. Avant de rejoindre ses propres appartements, Hildegarde embrassa ses filles, les câlina longuement et les mis au lit. Elle les regarda avec toute la tendresse dont une mère est capable, sous l'œil admiratif de Camus. _

- _Mes petits anges … Odin m'a fait un cadeau merveilleux et pourtant je sens que bientôt tout va changer …_

_Camus la fixa surpris par son ton triste et résigné avant de prendre la parole_

- _Que se passe-t-il à Asgard ? Tout paraît troublé aujourd'hui …_

- _L'ordre de Loki prend de l'ampleur de jour en jour. Ses représentants empoisonnent le cœur des gens. Ils créent des troubles, des rébellions et des complots … confia-t-elle en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre des petites_

- _C'est si grave ? S'inquiéta Camus en prenant sa main glacée. Voulez-vous que je demande au grand pope une autorisation afin de rester et de vous protéger vous-mêmes et vos filles ?_

- _Non Camus, c'est gentil mais …_

- _Je suis devenu un puissant chevalier déclara-t-il avec emphase. Je suis le chevalier d'or du verseau à présent. J'ai … j'ai réussi …_

_Hildegarde lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit tendrement. _

- _Ainsi tu l'as obtenu. Tu es enfin chevalier, comme tu l'avais promis… mais en même temps tu as accepté d'être le gardien du temple du verseau et tu as des devoirs envers Athéna, maintenant plus qu'hier. Tu ne peux donc nous protéger. Nous avons notre garde royale. Elle nous protégera mes filles et moi._

_Camus était dépité mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Les temps étaient également troublés au Sanctuaire. Hildegarde lui sourit et lui prit la main._

- _Viens, nous dînerons ensemble ce soir…_

_Elle l'entraîna vers le salon de ses appartements. L'ambiance était détendue et chaleureuse. Camus lui raconta comment il avait obtenu son armure et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le repas était excellent et le vin fruité d'Asgard commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il avait à peine mangé ces derniers jours, tentant de récupérer rapidement ses forces après son terrible combat pour l'armure d'or. Assis par terre sur une peau moelleuse, le dos appuyé contre un sofa, il admirait la silhouette harmonieuse de la jeune femme et ses traits délicats ; Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'avança vers lui, rejetant une mèche de ses cheveux bleu pâle dans son dos. Il déglutit avec peine. Elle était auréolée par la lumière dorée et chaude du feu de cheminée qui mourrait lentement et les contours de son corps se découpaient en ombre chinoise devant lui._

- _Goûte, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un fruit mûr et juteux. Nous n'avons que peu de fruits à Asgard en raison de notre dur climat, mais ceux qui survivent et croissent sont délicieux. _

_Camus croqua la chair juteuse et étonnement sucrée. Il sentit du jus couler sur son menton et s'apprêta à l'essuyer quand elle le fit du bout du doigt avant de le lécher. S'en fut trop pour lui dont le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa d'abord avec hésitation. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à son appel, il s'enhardit et prit possession de sa bouche avec toute l'ardeur de son désir._

* * *

La main de Saga se posa sur l'épaule de Camus, le sortant de sa torpeur et de ses souvenirs.

- Camus, çà va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en regardant Mu, qui haussa des épaules, ne sachant que dire devant l'état peu habituel de leur compagnon.

Camus secoua légèrement la tête. Son regard reprit son expression indifférente et son visage, son masque impassible.

- Oui, c'est si loin. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais Hildegarde. Lorsque le grand pope me renvoya à Asgard quelques mois plus tard, tout représentant étranger était devenu persona non grata. Je n'ai pu approcher ni du palais ni des princesses et j'ignorais qui avait repris les prières à la suite d'Hildegarde. A mon retour, le grand pope me confia le centre d'entraînement de Sibérie. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Saga et Mu échangèrent un regard. Tout, non mais d'un coup le froid verseau leur semblait plus humain. Mu se retourna et dévisagea Hilda qui discutait paisiblement avec Saori. Qu'elle était belle et douce. Son aura était si apaisante et chaleureuse, comme Athéna. Camus avait suivi son regard.

- Oui, elle est si belle et si comparable à sa mère dans ses manières et son aura. Des oiseaux fragiles et gracieux, mais d'une grande force intérieure.

Mu l'interrogea du regard et Camus esquissa un sourire. « _Tu sauras ce qu'il te faudra faire au bon moment_ » lut Mu dans son esprit.

Il ne put demander plus d'explications car ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture des grandes portes de la salle. Toute la cour se retourna et Hilda se redressa sur son trône. La musique cessa, les danses et les bavardages s'interrompirent.

Frey entra d'un pas solennel, une magnifique et grande jeune femme à la chevelure châtain à son bras. Son port de tête altier était souligné par un haut tour de cou d'or et d'argent. Un gros rubis taillé en goutte y était fixé par une chaînette d'or et venait se nicher dans son décolleté. Elle portait une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette, une large ceinture d'or et d'argent soulignait sa taille fine. Sous le métal, une ceinture de tissu fluide d'un rouge écarlate descendait jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Dans ses cheveux brillait de tous ses feux une couronne d'or rehaussée d'onyx.

Si les convives avaient retenu leur souffle devant le couple, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Quatre jeunes femmes les suivaient dignement. Les deux premières avaient de longs cheveux noirs et portaient des robes blanches mais c'était leur seule ressemblance. La robe de la plus jeune avait des manches courtes rehaussées d'un galon émeraude, rebrodé d'onyx. La longue ceinture fluide avait la même couleur. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient la salle avec curiosité. La plus âgée avait une démarche nerveuse. Les muscles fins de ses bras nus étaient tendus, elle semblait aux aguets. Ses yeux saphir lançaient des éclairs. Sa ceinture fluide et ses gants de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Deux jeunes femmes blondes fermaient la marche mais là aussi seule leur blondeur était comparable. L'un avait des yeux d'un bleu pur et clair. Sa silhouette sculpturale était soulignée par la coupe ajustée de sa robe immaculée. Sa longue ceinture rose pâle soulignait la finesse de sa taille et de longs bracelets d'argent s'enroulaient autour de ses bras nus. Sa démarche était gracieuse, un rien aguichante. La seconde avait de beaux yeux émeraude et un visage fin empreint de sagesse et de gravité. Sa robe était de loin la plus sage avec de longues manches qui s'évasaient en pointe à partir du coude. Sa longue ceinture fluide était d'un noir profond.

Toutes quatre portaient également un tour de cou fait d'argent avec le même type de rubis taillé en larme, quoique plus petit.

Le petit groupe fendit la foule et s'arrêta devant le trône où Hilda attendait, tendue. Toute la salle retenait son souffle sous le regard interrogateur d'Athéna et ses chevaliers.

- Princesse Hilda, entama Frey d'une voix ferme et forte, je vous présente les cinq héritières d'Odalwar, filles de l'actuel Ansirik. Voici la sœur aînée, Lydwina, qui prendra sa succession, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant la grande brune.

- Lydwina, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la cour d'Asgard répondit Hilda en lui tendant les mains.

Lydwina n'hésita qu'une seconde mais toute la cour s'était déjà faite une opinion. Finalement elle prit les mains d'Hilda et s'inclina en une profonde révérence, montrant ainsi à tous son allégeance à la grande prêtresse d'Odin. Les quatre sœurs imitèrent aussitôt leur aînée. Toute la cour poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Odalwar restait en paix … même si les chevaliers présents avaient remarqué la mâchoire contractée de la brune aux yeux saphir. Hilda releva Lydwina, aussitôt imitée par ses sœurs. La voix calme de Lydwina résonna dans la salle silencieuse.

- Nous avons répondu à votre invitation et sommes venues. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes sœurs. … Illyana, responsable des armées d'Odalwar, en désignant la brune rebelle qui inclina sèchement la tête. … Myrna, notre herboriste et guérisseuse. La jeune fille à la ceinture verte inclina la tête sobrement. … Essylt, notre diplomate, musicienne et amoureuse d'art. La pulpeuse blonde s'inclina profondément. … Et Nelliana, notre astrologue et garante de la paix. La blonde au visage grave inclina doucement la tête.

- Je vous convie à mes côtés, les invita Hilda en désignant l'estrade et en commençant à monter les marches.

Elle adressa un signe discret aux musiciens qui reprirent et la foule bigarrée recommença à pépier. Frey lâcha la main de Lydwina à regrets. Celle-ci l'observa longuement avant de rejoindre Hilda. A ses côtés, se trouvait une jeune fille très belle et très pure aux longues mèches mauves. Son regard était doux et serein, son allure souveraine.

- Je vous présente la princesse Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle balaya la sale d'un geste de la main. Une partie de ses chevaliers sont également présents.

Lydwina et ses sœurs hochèrent la tête devant Athéna avant de prendre place sur les cinq fauteuils entourant le trône.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris murmura Aiolia à Milo. Qui sont-elles exactement ?

Freya et Hyoga qui passaient devant eux à ce moment s'arrêtèrent et Freya leur expliqua.

- Odalwar est la contrée la plus éloignée, la plus froide et la plus redoutée du royaume. Depuis la nuit des temps, c'est la patrie de la guerre. De nombreux conflits entre les contrées ont pour origine des querelles avec Odalwar. Cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'une paix fragile s'est installée là-bas. On raconte que l'actuel Ansirik ou roi si vous préférez, est à moitié fou et que ce sont ses filles qui ont pris en main les rennes du royaume.

- Si je vous suis, leur présence est bénéfique pour tous, conclut Aiolia. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que leur présence ici étonne toute la cour.

- Oui. Personne ne les avait jamais vus. C'est Hilda qui les a invitées, mais dans un certain but… elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Pour les séparer, en fait.

- Les séparer ? Reprit Milo. Mais vous venez de dire qu'elles avaient apporté la paix.

- Oui, c'est exact et je suis aussi indignée que vous. Hilda et moi nous sommes déjà disputées à ce sujet. Elle est sûre que si une seule des cinq sœurs reste à la tête du royaume, personne ne pourra plus lui contester son pouvoir ni son rang et que les risques de conflits entre elles seraient réduits.

- Je comprends… Que veut-elle proposer aux quatre autres sœurs ?

Freya secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Hyoga.

- Je ne sais pas et je crains les conséquences. Hilda veut leur en faire part ce soir afin d'éviter tout scandale. Au milieu d'une telle soirée, le comportement de chacun se doit d'être mesuré et exemplaire et tous le savent.

* * *

Hilda était effectivement en grande discussion avec Lydwina, sous l'œil attentif de Saori.

- Lydwina, j'ai conscience du bien-fondé de votre demande mais convenez qu'à long terme, cette division des pouvoirs entre vous cinq sans réel chef ne peut être que néfaste à Odalwar. Non pour vos relations entre vous cinq, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste apaisant vers les quatre sœurs prêtes à intervenir, … mais au sein même de votre peuple. Certains risquent de prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre et votre situation sera rapidement précaire. Votre force était d'être à plusieurs pour installer une paix rapide mais cela ne peut être pérenne. Vous connaissez toutes la mentalité de nos peuples. Il leur faut un chef, un référent … et non plusieurs. Odin lui-même est reconnu par ses pairs comme étant leur chef.

Lydwina s'agita sur son siège. Les arguments d'Hilda faisaient mouche dans son esprit, elle le savait. Elle observa ses sœurs à la dérobée. Toutes le savaient, elles n'étaient pas sottes. Nelliana fut la première à prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Nous en sommes toutes conscientes, grande prêtresse. Peut-être aurions-nous simplement préféré définir nous-même le moment et d'une manière moins brutale, pour notre bien-être et surtout celui de notre peuple… qui aura du mal à comprendre que Lydwina reviendra seule d'Asgard.

- Nelliana ! Comment peux-tu dire que ce sera moi qui retournerais à Odalwar ? Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté entre nous.

Nelliana sourit à sa sœur, puis regardant ses autres sœurs décréta d'une voix ferme.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en discuter. Il nous semble évident à toutes que c'est toi qui dois rentrer et assumer cette fonction. Tu es l'héritière du royaume et celle qui a sans doute le plus d'ascendant sur notre peuple.

- Le peuple ne comprendrait pas que la future souveraine ne revienne pas, trancha Illyana d'une voix dure. L'armée bien moins encore.

Elle se tourna vers Hilda qui soutint son regard pénétrant sans faillir.

- Maintenant nous souhaitons savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour les quatre autres sœurs devenues bien encombrantes.

Son ton était sans réplique, cassant. Saori observa discrètement cette jeune femme à l'esprit et à la langue si acérée. Elle semblait se protéger de tous, sauf de ses sœurs, et s'enfermait dans une carapace de dureté. Soudain, elle pressentit un danger juste avant qu'elle n'entende un rugissement.

- Tu vas mourir, esclave d'Odin et du mal !

Le cri leur parvint du bas de l'estrade où trois hommes masqués, vêtus des uniformes des gardes d'Odin, venaient d'apparaître et se précipitèrent sur Hilda avec des épées et des poignards effilés.

- Hilda ! Hurla Freya.

Toute la salle sembla figée dans une seconde qui parut une éternité avant que l'on entende le fracas de deux armes s'entrechoquant, de sièges qui basculaient. Saori fut projetée à terre, protégée par Myrna qui s'était couchée sur elle et avait lancé en même temps une poudre verdâtre sur l'un des assaillants. Le deuxième avait son épée stoppée à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Illyana qui s'était interposée entre Hilda et lui. Elle maintenait l'épée à distance grâce à deux poignards arrivés comme par magie dans ses mains et résistait à la pression furieuse de l'homme surpris. Le troisième avait été projeté au sol par Lydwina qui d'instinct avait protégé Essylt et Nelliana.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna arrivèrent enfin. Aiolia envoya l'individu aux yeux injectés de sang à cause de la poudre de Myrna valser dans les airs jusqu'à un mur où il retomba lourdement, assommé. Milo piqua discrètement trois fois celui qui se trouvait à terre et qui se tordait à présent de douleur. Saga s'était posté devant Saori et Myrna, Aphrodite fit de même avec Essylt, Aioros avec Lydwina et Camus avec Nelliana. Mu éloigna Hilda des deux combattants par télékinésie.

Illyana paraît tous les coups de son adversaire avec ses deux poignards. Lorsque Shaka s'avança pour l'aider, elle lui cria de ne pas intervenir. L'épée lacéra sa robe, laissant apercevoir la cachette des deux poignards le long de ses jambes nues. D'un coup de botte, elle fit tomber son ennemi et fit voler l'épée, récupérée au vol par Shaka, avant qu'elle blesse quelqu'un. L'homme se releva et commença à prendre la fuite, mais c'était sans compter sans la rage furieuse d'Illyana. Prenant de l'élan, elle s'envola gracieusement du haut de l'estrade et retomba sur le dos de l'agresseur qui hurla de douleur en chutant. Elle le désarma du poignard qu'il tenait toujours et le posa sur la gorge, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

- Qui es-tu ? Gronda-t-elle. Parle avant que je ne t'égorge comme un goret.

- Je suis … je suis … de l'ordre de Loki… Je dois tuer la grande prêtresse.

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer !

Elle appuya encore la lame acérée sur sa gorge. Hilda se reprit et se dégagea de l'écran protecteur de Mu.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que su sang souille cette salle et cette soirée !

- C'est sans doute un peu tard, cria Hilda. Croyez-vous sincèrement que les trois gardes qui portaient ces uniformes soient toujours en vie ?

- C'est sûrement vrai mais çà ne justifie pas un meurtre.

Illyana lui décocha un regard noir mais se releva, non sans avoir assommé le fanatique. Elle rengaina son arme dans l'un des fourreaux et alla chercher la seconde avant de dévisager ses sœurs, Hilda et Athéna comme si elle avait passé en revue ses troupes.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui Illyana, répondit Myrna. Ces chevaliers sont arrivés pour nous protéger après la première attaque.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Après la bataille ! C'est très valeureux de leur part !

Certains furent piqués au vif par la remarque acerbe, bien que justifiée. Leurs sens n'avaient pas été suffisamment en alerte, se croyant probablement en totale sécurité.

Illyana avait rejoint Hilda qui l'observait avec gravité.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Illyana. Je vous en remercie.

- C'était naturel, bougonna-t-elle en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux.

Peine perdue ! Une longue estafilade ensanglantée courait le long de son au travers de son gant déchiré. Myrna examina son bras.

- Je vais t'appliquer un onguent. Il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques jours. Ce n'est pas très profond.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Elle se tourna vers Hilda.

- Vous me devez une faveur, attaqua-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Je demande que Lydwina ne reparte pas seule en Odalwar. Je veux que votre meilleur guerrier, Frey, l'accompagne. Ce qui s'est produit ici aujourd'hui se reproduira dans mon pays. L'ordre de Loki verra en la seule présence de Lydwina une faiblesse à exploiter.

Hilda réfléchit rapidement. Frey parti, il ne lui restait plus que ses seconds de la garde, bien trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour les protéger, elle-même et Freya. Freya venait de la rejoindre et l'étreignait. Hilda hésita puis regarda Saori. Celle-ci hocha discrètement la tête pour lui signifier d'accepter sa requête.

- Très bien, Illyana. Je conçois que votre demande soit fondée et j'accepte. Un détachement de la garde pourra même l'accompagner.

Hilda leva la main et secoua la tête.

- Inutile. Nous avons de bons soldats en Odalwar, mais moi partie il leur manquera un chef. Lydwina aura fort à faire avec d'autres aspects du royaume que l'armée. Frey saura les mener. Je le sais.

- Soit, nous l'annoncerons demain à Frey. Il vient de partir avec son escorte pour un entraînement de nuit après vous avoir accompagné.

- De toute évidence, ces trois loustics le savaient intervint Essylt. Sinon ils auraient attaqué dans d'autres circonstances.

- Oui, sans doute murmura Hilda. La cour n'est souvent pas très sûre.

Elle donna des ordres aux gardes afin d'emprisonner les trois assassins et fit signe aux musiciens de se remettre à jouer. La soirée pouvait se poursuivre calmement. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le bras de Mu lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à descendre.

- Merci chevalier… Mu du bélier, c'est cela ?

- Oui, majesté… ce n'est que mon travail, et encore, votre invitée a raison nous ne sommes pas intervenus à temps.

- Pas de majesté, je vous prie. Et ne vous sous-estimez pas, Mu. Vous êtes un remarquable guerrier, je le sais.

Elle lâcha son bras, rosit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Mu l'observa longuement avant de descendre rejoindre ses compagnons.

- Cà va Mu ? L'interrogea Saga. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Cà va … très bien même…

Nelliana attendait qu'Hilda ait repris sa place avant de l'interroger calmement.

- A présent, pouvez-vous nous faire part de votre décision concernant mes trois sœurs et moi-même ?

Hilda se massa les tempes en proie à une soudaine migraine et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Shaka l'énigmatique et sage chevalier de la vierge, s'interposa entre les deux femmes. Il prit le menton de Nelliana entre ses doigts et l'observa sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Nelliana sentit qu'il sondait son âme. Elle blêmit sous le regard interloqué de ses sœurs et d'Hilda.

- Que fait-il ? Gronda Illyana en portant ses mains vers ses armes.

- Non ! Intervint Saori, apaisante. Il ne lui fait aucun mal, croyez-moi. Shaka ?

Le chevalier d'or relâcha Nelliana qui battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle venait de s'éveiller. Sa voix était encore mal assurée.

- Illyana, non. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'était juste très bizarre.

Elle cherchait ses mots et dévisageait intensément le chevalier blond.

- Shaka ? Répéta Saori

- Elles ne sont pas prêtes Athéna…

Sur ces paroles simples, il quitta l'estrade.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Demanda Hilda en proie à une migraine de plus en plus forte.

Saori haussa les épaules ne sachant que lui répondre. Mais elle faisait confiance au chevalier qui lui avait montré la voie du 8ème sens.

- Hilda, toi et les cinq héritières devez être présentes demain matin devant la statue d'Odin. Fais-moi confiance Hilda. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

- Princesse Hilda !

Un cri provenant du fond du couloir des gardes à droite de l'estrade résonna et interrompit Saori. Un garde passablement affolé arriva, son armure claquant sur le sol de la salle. Hors d'haleine, il s'inclina devant sa souveraine avant de monter les quelques marches.

- Les tombeaux … je reviens du cimetière des justes … les tombeaux ont été profanés … les tombes, par Odin elles sont vides majesté !

Il roulait des yeux fous. Hilda fronça les sourcils puis prenant sur elle pour ne pas succomber à sa migraine et consciente de son pieu mensonge, tenta d'apaiser le garde devenu blanc comme un linge.

- Les morts ne reviennent pas du Walhalla ou des Limbes. Calme-toi ! Des voyous ont du profaner les lieux. De quelles tombes s'agit-il ?

- Celles des guerriers divins majesté ! Nous aurions du brûler leurs corps comme la tradition l'exige …

- Çà suffit ! Mais qui oserait toucher à ces tombes. Allez voir ce qu'il en est exactement et …

Le garde tomba à genoux devant elle, secoué de violents tremblements.

- Ma…Ma… Ma reine… plus aucun garde ne veut franchir le seuil du cimetière… par Odin … Pitié … ne nous renvoyez pas là-bas …

Hilda soupira et il lui sembla entendre le soupir agacé d'Illyana et le rire discret de Myrna. Ses gardes devaient passer pour de méprisables poltrons à leurs yeux mais en lisant la terreur pure dans les yeux du malheureux, elle ne put se résoudre à le renvoyer vérifier l'exactitude de ses dires. Elle s'y rendrait elle-même le lendemain. Sa décision fut accueillie avec soulagement par l'homme qui s'en alla quasiment en rampant.

Myrna lui tendit une petite fiole colorée contenant un liquide ressemblant à du sirop.

- Pour votre tête. Lydwina est une habituée de ces maux lors de soirées comme celle-ci.

Hilda la remercia et but sans sourciller le mélange doucereux d'herbes.

- Mais pour une fois poursuivit Myrna d'un ton léger, elle semble s'amuser. Bien plus que vous en tous les cas … Quelle soirée peu banale, conclut-elle en descendant les quelques marches de l'estrade pour rejoindre Essylt qui se restaurait.


	5. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 4

**Chapitre 4**

_« An du Dragon 998 - le lendemain, devant la statue d'Odin »_

- Quel froid ce matin ! Marmonna Aiolia en venant rejoindre ses amis en armure déjà tous présents sur l'esplanade

- Bonjour Aiolia ! Réveil difficile, mon frère ? se moqua gentiment Aioros

Athéna sourit et vit les cinq sœurs qui arrivaient à la suite d'Aiolia. Leurs vêtements, bien que plus simples que leurs somptueuses tenues de la veille, reflètent parfaitement leur rang et leur personnalité respective. Hilda vint à leur rencontre.

- Merci d'être venues si tôt.

- Nous n'avions guère le choix et nous sommes toujours levées de bonne heure, rétorqua Lydwina, un soupçon d'indignation dans la voix. Qu'y avait-il de si important requérant notre présence ?

- Nous avons une « surprise » pour Hilda et votre royaume, intervint Saori, apaisante. Et d'après Shaka, cela vous concerne également. Pouvons-nous commencer Shaka ?

Shaka hocha la tête et se retourna vers la statue. Des brumes matinales non dissipées l'enveloppaient encore et lui donnaient un aspect fantomatique. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers cette immense ombre. Saori s'avança avec Hilda vers le pied de la statue et s'arrêta juste devant l'armure d'Odin, qui brillait faiblement sous les premiers rayons du soleil pâle d'Asgard.

- Oh Odin, puissant dieu protecteur d'Asgard et des terres du Nord ! Je t'implore aux côtés de ta fidèle prêtresse afin de rendre à ton royaume ses précieux gardiens et leurs armures divines !

- Quoi ?

Hilda fixait Saori, incrédule. Les guerriers divins étaient morts et les armures détruites.

- Faites-lui confiance…

Mu avait murmuré ces trois mots à son oreille. Il était apparu comme par enchantement à ses côtés. Hilda plongea ses yeux dans le regard mauve, si mystérieux mais si doux. Elle hocha doucement la tête et se retourna vers Saori. Celle-ci s'était emparée de la puissante épée d'Odin, Balmung. Un filet de son sang coulait le long de la lame et des gouttes pourpres commencèrent à tâcher la neige immaculée.

- Allez la rejoindre, conseilla Mu à Hilda. Vos deux cosmos feront un miracle. Et je ferais le reste pour les armures divines.

- Merci, chevalier du bélier.

- Mu, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il

- Mu …

Elle lui sourit doucement et le quitta pour rejoindre Saori. Elle saisit également l'épée tranchante qui lui entailla la paume de la main. Leurs deux sangs se mêlèrent et leurs cosmos irradièrent.

- Oh Odin ! Invoqua Hilda. Entend nos prières conjointes et exauce notre vœu le plus cher. Rend à ton royaume ses puissants guerriers afin qu'ils puissent nous protéger dans notre devoir envers tous les humains. Nous continuerons à vivre sous ces latitudes et à te servir, puissant dieu. Nous sommes prêts à nous soumettre à ta volonté divine. Odin ! Aide-nous !

Les derniers mots de sa supplique s'envolèrent avec le vent tourbillonnant. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un bref regard avant de fixer la statue. Tous les chevaliers étaient figés à quelques pas derrière elles. Les cinq sœurs étaient restées plus loin, dans la cour.

Illyana soupira et tapait du bout de sa botte les dalles gelées.

- Lydwina ! Que faisons-nous ici, sérieusement ? Nous ne savons toujours pas où Hilda souhaite nous envoyer. Nous perdons notre temps …

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Quand une grande prêtresse requiert ta présence, tu n'as d'autre choix que de t'incliner.

- Qu'est-il sensé se passer exactement ? Questionna Myrna, toujours curieuse.

Nelliana haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'elles veulent faire renaître les guerriers divins, décédés et leurs armures …

- C'est impossible ! Ce serait de la sorcellerie !

Essylt, qui l'instant précédent était en pleine contemplation des chevaliers d'or, parut terrifiée.

- Assez avec tes enfantillages Essylt ! Gronda Illyana. Si ceux-là sont en vie par je ne sais quel enchantement, elles peuvent très bien …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; Le sol commençait à trembler et l'énorme statue également. Elle oscilla légèrement sur son socle avant que sa couronne ne se mette à briller. Un vent puissant se leva, emportant des tourbillons de neige et faisant claquer les capes blanches des chevaliers d'or.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla Seiya pour couvrir le grondement de plus en plus fort qui s'élevait autour de la statue. Saori !

Hilda et Athéna tenaient bon et avaient repris leurs incantations. Les chevaliers d'or campaient fermement sur leurs jambes, tendus, prêts à intervenir si nécessaire.

Le grondement commença à se transformer en sifflement de plus en plus aigu. Les sept saphirs divins scellés depuis la bataille d'Asgard dans la couronne de la statue brillaient d'un éclat de plus en plus intense, des rayons bleutés déchiraient le ciel qui s'était assombri. Le vent tourbillonnait de plus en plus furieusement autour de l'esplanade et de la statue. Soudain, cinq rayons de lumière rouge firent exploser cinq fenêtres du palais derrière eux. Des éclats de verre s'envolèrent sous la puissance du vent avant de retomber dans un cliquetis dans la cour.

- Attention ! Cria Myrna en poussant Nelliana. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais l'endroit devient dangereux !

Elle observa Lydwina et Illyana qui s'étaient tournées vers la statue, Illyana son épée déjà à la main. Lydwina se massa la nuque et regarda ses doigts quand elle sentit quelque chose de visqueux et chaud … du sang ! Elle songea à un éclat de verre lorsqu'une douleur lui déchira la nuque. Elle hurla en même temps que ses sœurs. Leurs cris couvrirent les assauts du vent et le tremblement de terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurla Mu à l'attention des autres golds

- Protège Hilda et Athéna avec Seiya et les autres ! Lui répondit Shaka sur le même ton pour se faire entendre ; Venez avec moi ! S'adressa-t-il aux autres golds. C'est ce que je craignais, elles ne sont pas prêtes !

- Je n'y comprends rien, répliqua Aiolia. D'où vient ce cosmos si puissant ?

- D'elles ! Il faut le contenir sinon elles risquent de tout détruire.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Hier nous n'avons senti aucun cosmos en elles ?

Camus arrivait à quelques mètres des sœurs mais ne put faire un pas de plus. Une énorme boule d'énergie pure et furieuse s'était formée autour d'elles, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Les chevaliers ne distinguaient plus que les cinq silhouettes à terre et entendaient leurs hurlements de douleur. Leurs cinq cosmos mêlés dégageaient une énergie formidable, commençant à creuser les dalles, envoyant voler des éclats de pierre dans toutes les directions.

- Il faut les contenir !

Shaka créa un champ de protection autour d'elles mais avait du mal à le stabiliser. Camus se joignit à lui et dressa un mur de glace derrière le champ de force. Malgré toutes leurs puissances combinées, les deux chevaliers avaient du mal à contenir cette énergie violente et brutale.

Mu, à distance, éleva son mur de cristal pour protéger Hilda, Saori et les chevaliers de bronze.

- Je crains que les puissances combinées de Shaka et Camus ne suffisent pas ! Cria Aioros à son frère. Il faut tenter autre chose ! Si nous les attaquons suffisamment fort, elles devraient être assommées et çà diminuerait cette force !

- Ce sont des femmes ! s'indigna Aiolia et Milo d'une même voix

- Je sais ! Mais si nous ne tentons rien il ne restera bientôt plus rien de cet endroit ! Shura, fais-nous une brèche dans le mur de glace de Camus. Saga, lance une de tes attaques mais à faible puissance, juste assez pour les assommer. Milo, Aphrodite, Aiolia, suivez-moi ! Shaka, baisse ton champ de force … maintenant !

Shaka baissa le champ de force un instant et Shura fit une brèche dans le mur de la glace grâce à Excalibur. Les cinq chevaliers s'y engouffrèrent juste avant que Camus ne ferme la brèche. Saga lança son attaque à faible puissance afin de déstabiliser le cosmos fou juste le temps pour Milo de leur infliger deux piqûres à chacune. Malgré cela, le cosmos vibrait toujours. Les chevaliers n'eurent plus d'autre moyen que de les assommer sans plus de manières, à leur grande honte. Le moment parut une éternité pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la barrière de glace.

Les cinq jeunes femmes neutralisées, le cosmos disparut instantanément et les chevaliers d'or les recueillir dans leurs bras, avant de s'empourprer. Elles étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses et de coupures et elles étaient entièrement nues. La force et le feu de leurs cosmos incontrôlables avaient fait disparaître leurs vêtements. Ils ôtèrent leurs capes afin de les couvrir et purent enfin rejoindre Shaka et Camus qui les avaient libérés sitôt le cosmos disparu.

Mu avait maintenu son mur de cristal car autour d'eux les éléments se déchaînaient toujours. Les rayons bleus des saphirs et cinq rayons rouges tournoyaient dans le ciel dans un étrange ballet. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant et tout cessa brusquement. Hilda et Saori reposèrent Balmung sur le socle de l'armure. Mu baissa le mur de cristal.

- C'est fini ? murmura Hilda

- Oui, je crois …

- Je ne pense pas au contraire réfuta Mu. Il tendit son doigt vers le haut de la statue. Regardez ! Il n'attendit pas que tous lèvent la tête. Attention ! Seiya prend l'armure d'Odin ! Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, éloignez-vous !

Il attira Saori et Hilda vers lui et se téléporta à quelques mètres dans la cour. Seiya eut juste le temps d'attraper l'armure d'Odin et de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Sept éclairs bleus et cinq rouges transpercèrent la statue pour s'enfoncer dans le gouffre à ses pieds. Les éclairs remontèrent de la fosse plus larges, accompagnés d'un grondement sourd. Des pierres giclèrent en tous sens. Mu édifia un nouveau mur de cristal pour les protéger. Son front était baigné de sueur, après tous les efforts fournis en si peu de temps. Il y eut une lumière blanche aveuglante puis tout s'arrêta. Shaka lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Baisse ton mur. C'est fini maintenant. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Mu s'exécuta et s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

- Oui, je crois… Regarde …

Il pointa son index vers le pied de la statue. Douze formes reposaient là, au milieu du brouillard qui s'était formé durant les évènements.

Hilda s'en approcha et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Les sept armures divines étaient là, leurs saphirs brillant à nouveau sur leurs ceinturons et leurs poitrails. Cinq autres armures étaient posées à la leur côté, neuves et rutilantes. Les cinq rubis flamboyaient à leurs ceintures. Elle les reconnut tout de suite.

- Les cinq pierres d'Odalwar … les cinq larmes de sang du pays guerrier d'Asgard, murmura-t-elle. C'est incroyable ! Vous saviez …

Elle scruta Athéna. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Saori inclina la tête et désigna Shaka ;

- C'est Shaka, chevalier de la vierge qui m'a confié ce qu'il savait. Asgard est protégé non seulement par la constellation de la grande ourse mais aussi par celle de Cassiopée. Dans votre royaume, cette constellation est associée au Warland, pays de la guerre, aussi nommé la contrée d'Odalwar. Les cinq pierres rouges doivent avoir la même fonction vitale sur ces armures que les saphirs sur les armures des guerriers divins.

- Oui, c'est possible murmura Hilda. Ces cinq rubis ont depuis toujours été les bijoux royaux des Ansirik d'Odalwar. Avant, ils faisaient partis de la même parure ; un lourd collier porté par les épouses des Ansirik de cette contrée. D'après ce que je sais, l'actuel Ansirik fit fondre la parure à la mort de sa femme et la divisa en cinq. Il offrit une parure d'or avec la plus grosse des pierres à sa fille aînée et créa quatre parures similaires en argent pour ses quatre autres filles. Ces parures, nous les avons vues hier soir.

- La seule chose que nous ignorions jusqu'à hier soir, c'était que les cinq héritières d'Odalwar seraient amenées à porter les armures divines de Cassiopée. Shaka l'a découvert après avoir rencontré les cinq sœurs, mais elles ne sont pas prêtes.

Saori se retourna vers les chevaliers d'or qui portaient les jeunes femmes inconscientes dans leurs bras. Auparavant si sûres d'elles, elles paraissaient fragiles et délicates dans leurs bras musclés. Saga portait Lydwina ; Camus, Illyana ; Aiolia, Myrna ; Milo, Essylt et Aioros, Nelliana. Toutes cinq étaient fortement contusionnées et leur réveil serait sans aucun doute douloureux.

- Elles ne semblent pas maîtriser leur cosmos et surtout les cinq peuvent a priori fusionner en un seul. Tant qu'elles n'en ont pas la maîtrise, je crois qu'il serait dangereux de les laisser ensemble.

- Je comprends mieux, affirma Hilda en la rejoignant. C'est Odin, en songe, qui m'a demandé de faire venir les cinq héritières d'Odalwar et de les séparer. Je suppose que dans sa grande sagesse, il devait connaître leur destinée.

- Elles ont toutes cinq une marque dans la nuque, à la base de leurs cheveux, leur apprit Shura. On dirait un W. Il a du apparaître peu de temps avant l'éveil de leur cosmos. Je crois qu'elles en conserveront une cicatrice, c'est assez profond. Je suppose que çà a un rapport avec ces cinq armures.

Mu approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Il examinait les douze armures.

- Les cinq armures aux rubis sont intactes … neuves, même. J'ignore si elles ont déjà été portées. Celles-ci par contre, affirma-t-il en désignant les armures aux saphirs, ont besoin de réparations même si certaines ont l'air intact. Elles sont parcourues de nombreuses fissures dues aux précédents combats.

Il reprit son examen avant de poursuivre.

- Elles sont réparables, mais comme pour celles du Sanctuaire, nous aurons besoin du sang de leur porteur.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes s'éleva une voix forte dans le dos des chevaliers d'or.

Tous se retournèrent pour distinguer sept silhouettes qui s'approchaient dans le brouillard. Tous retinrent leur souffle car ils ressentaient à nouveau d'intenses cosmo-énergies. Les chevaliers de bronze se placèrent devant les golds, prêts à défendre leurs amis. Les silhouettes émergèrent enfin des brumes pour laisser place à sept hommes vêtus de capes à capuches.

- Je pense que nous pouvons vous aider à rénover ces armures reprit le premier d'une voix forte.

Le vent balaya sa capuche qui dévoila une chevelure ondulée d'un châtain pâle. Ses yeux bleu pâle brillaient. Hilda eut un moment d'hésitation puis son visage s'illumina. Elle dévala les marches et se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme qui la serra contre lui.

- Siegfried ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es vivant ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et j'en suis tout aussi étonné. Et je ne suis pas seul …

Les autres silhouettes étaient sorties de l'ombre et ôtaient tour à tour leur capuche. Tous les guerriers divins étaient là. Hilda salua chacun d'entre eux, les larmes dans les yeux.

- Odin ! Merci de tout cœur !

Elle se tourna vers l'un des deux jeunes hommes blonds. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que ceux de Siegfried et la peau hâlée.

- Oh Hagen ! Freya sera si heureuse de te revoir.

- Je l'espère … je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé …

Hyoga avait suivi l'échange de loin et son regard se fit plus morose. Il se réjouissait bien entendu du retour à Asgard des guerriers divins mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant Hagen.

Hilda prit la main de Siegfried et l'entraîna, les guerriers divins à leur suite, vers les chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle ressemblait plus à une toute jeune fille insouciante qu'à une sage prêtresse d'Odin. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, elle riait et pleurait en même temps, les joues rosies par le froid.

- Athéna. Merci, mille fois merci. Jamais je n'airais pensé être si heureuse un jour !

- C'était la volonté des dieux d'Asgard Hilda. Je n'ai été que leur interprète.

Mu s'était redressé et les avait rejoint. Son regard et sa voix étaient emprunts de sagesse et de solennité lorsqu'il s'adressa à Hilda.

- Je vous laisse pour vos retrouvailles. Nous parlerons des armures plus tard. Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez prêts.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les golds quand il croisa Siegfried.

- Vous pouvez vraiment redonner vie à ces armures ? L'interrogea le grand guerrier

- Oui. Je le ferais. Mais le prix à payer peut être lourd. Ne soyez pas trop pressés.

Mu désigna Hilda du menton.

- Reposez-vous et profitez de ces instants de répit, nous en reparlerons le moment venu

Camus portant toujours Illyana dans ses bras regarda Mu s'éloigner. Il avait surpris une fugace lueur de tristesse et de résignation dans le regard de son compagnon d'armes.

Entre-temps, les guerriers divins et les chevaliers de bronze s'étaient salués, nullement gênés par leur précédent affrontement. Même Albérich salua de bon cœur Seiya et Shiryu, trop heureux d'être vivant pour faire renaître de suite de vieilles rancœurs. Siegfried salua ensuite Saori, imité par les autres guerriers, la remerciant d'avoir sauvé le royaume d'Asgard et délivré Hilda. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers les golds, ils remarquèrent les cinq jeunes femmes dans leurs bras.

- Qui sont ces jeunes femmes, interrogea Mime. Elles ont l'air en piteux état.

- Hilda vous expliquera tout. Nous-mêmes allons les mettre à l'abri du froid et les soigner, déclara Shaka de sa voix posée. Nous vous souhaitons bon retour chez vous. Prenez cette deuxième vie comme une immense chance qui vous est accordée par les dieux pour donner une nouvelle direction et un nouveau sens à vos existences.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Shaka avait raison.

* * *

Shaka avait rejoint ses amis dans l'une des grandes chambres du troisième étage du palais. Ils avaient étendu les cinq sœurs sur des lits côte à côte.

- Comment vont-elles ? Les interrogea-t-il

Aiolia finit de border Myrna et secoua la tête.

- Elles sont bien amochées. Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort.

- Ne t'en veux pas, le calma son frère. Nous n'avions guère le choix et je ne pense pas que ce soit nous qui avons causé toutes ces blessures.

- Oui, affirma Saga. Ce sont tous les débris arrachés par l'énergie de leur cosmos. Il tourna la tête de Nelliana, toujours inconsciente, afin d'éponger doucement le sang sur sa nuque. Tout s'est déclaré lorsque ces signes sont apparus sur leur nuque.

Milo nettoyait méthodiquement les blessures d'Essylt en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à sa nudité, le moment étant mal choisi. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Aphrodite qui la contemplait intensément.

- Elles sont magnifiques soupira-t-il. Parfaite même pour celle-ci. Si la déesse Aphrodite devait se réincarner, elle ne pourrait choisir mieux.

- Aphrodite ! Tu es incorrigible ! Se récria Milo en rabattant le drap sur le corps nu d'Essylt. Ne leur manque pas de respect, elles sont inconscientes !

Camus finissait de panser les plaies d'Illyana.

- Si celle-ci se réveille et te voie reluquer sa sœur avec des yeux de merlan frit, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Elle a l'air assez protectrice à l'égard de ses sœurs.

Aphrodite secoua la tête.

- Çà c'est certain ! Je ne sais à quel homme elle sera destinée mais elle lui donnera du fil à retordre.

Il secoua ses cheveux avant de prendre l'une des mèches et de la lisser entre ses doigts.

- C'est ton disciple qui avait l'air secoué après la résurrection de … il fronça ses fins sourcils … Hagen, je crois.

Camus haussa les épaules, indifférent et poursuivit sa tâche.

- Qui sait ? Je pense qu'il s'était rapproché de Freya, qui était très proche de Hagen avant la bataille d'Asgard. Hyoga a le cœur tendre.

Il venait de finir un bandage et couvrait la jeune femme lorsque Mu apparut sur le seuil de la porte, silencieux.

- Et nous ? Demanda Aphrodite en vérifiant ses ongles. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un qui nous aimera ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une femme appréciera que tu passes plus de temps dans une salle de bain qu'elle-même ! se moqua Aiolia

- Pff ! C'est pour rattraper le peu de temps que toi tu y passes, lui rétorqua-t-il

Mu soupira devant leurs chamailleries et entra, s'adressant directement à Shaka et Camus.

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Çà ira, elles s'en remettront, du moins physiquement le rassura Camus. Je pense que le plus gros choc sera d'apprendre ce qu'elles sont.

Shaka se tourna vers Mu.

- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, un peu fatigué. Quelques minutes de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. J'ai encore sept armures à réparer rapidement.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela …

- Il n'y a rien de plus, le coupa sèchement Mu.

Shaka et Camus échangèrent un regard surpris devant la réaction impulsive de leur ami. Mu était posé et puissant mais encore jeune et inexpérimenté dans ses relations humaines, surtout avec les femmes. D'une manière générale, les chevaliers n'avaient pas le temps de construire une relation amoureuse. Peu d'entre eux y étaient parvenus. Shaka soupira discrètement. Selon lui, les relations amoureuses compliquaient considérablement l'exercice de leur devoir envers Athéna et il avait supposé que Mu était du même avis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Il vaudrait mieux se relayer à leur chevet, lâcha-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je ne pense pas que leur cosmos va réapparaître quand elles vont s'éveiller mais restons prudent.

Camus suivit Mu des yeux Mu qui s'installait dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et fermait les yeux.

- Soyons deux à chaque fois. Athéna sera protégée par les chevaliers de bronze. Ils sont actuellement avec les guerriers divins et Hilda.

Aioros hocha la tête et confirma.

- Elle est en sécurité. Nous pouvons nous reposer sur Seiya et ses amis pour assurer sa protection et commencer nous aussi à reconstruire nos vies … sans toutefois négliger nos entraînements.

- Oui … C'est très bizarre en fait, constata Milo. C'est à se demander si nous saurons encore faire autre chose que nous battre. J'ai l'impression que cela fait si longtemps.

- Je te comprends, soupira Saga. J'aimerai me rapprocher à nouveau de mon frère. Toutes ces épreuves depuis tant d'années nous ont séparés. J'espère que cela ne sera pas définitif …

- Ne crois pas cela, le rassura Aiolia. Il y a des liens qu'on ne peut briser.

Aiolia fixa intensément son frère qui le comprit. Shaka se dirigea vers Mu.

- Je commencerai la surveillance avec Mu, lorsqu'il s'éveillera, dit-il en le couvrant. Je vous préviendrais psychiquement s'il y a un problème. Maintenant, allez jacasser ailleurs, messieurs.

- C'est bon, c'est bon … marmonna Aphrodite. On s'en va. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises avec ces cinq jolies personnes !

Shaka s'empourpra avant de se reprendre.

- File avant que je ne décide de t'enlever la parole ou ne t'étouffe avec l'une de tes roses épineuses !

Aiolia, son frère et Shura éclatèrent de rire et sortirent en traînant Milo et Aphrodite. Saga et Camus suivirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier se retourna vers Shaka.

- Il t'a mouché je crois bien ! Puis en désignant Mu, endormi. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il s'en remettra.

* * *

Dans la grande salle où s'était déroulée la réception la veille, se retrouvaient les guerriers divins, Hilda, Athéna et les chevaliers de bronze. Tous goûtaient au délicieux vin d'Asgard et appréciaient les mets commandés par Hilda.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne savais pas que la mort donnait faim à ce point ! Grogna Thor en repoussant son assiette.

- Tu plaisantes Thor ! Avec ta grande carcasse, toutes les valkyries réunies n'auraient pas suffit à t'apporter assez de nourriture au Walhalla ! Regarde Fenril ou Albérich, çà fait longtemps qu'ils ont déposé les armes ! Se moqua Cyd juste avant d'émettre un rot bruyant et bien involontaire.

- Eh bien ! J'en connais un autre qui est gavé comme une oie ! Ironisa Mime.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air penaud de Cyd, réputé comme le noble le plus à cheval sur les convenances. « Quelle joie de les retrouver » songea Hilda « ils sont tous d'humeur si légère et joyeuse. Quel contraste avec leurs derniers instants vécus sur cette terre il n'y a pas si longtemps »

- N'y pense plus … intervint Saori en lui tapotant la main. C'était la guerre et chacun faisait son devoir.

- Oui, tu as raison Saori. N'y pensons plus ! Pas maintenant en tout cas. Oh ! Je crois que c'est Freya.

Les portes de la salle venaient de s'ouvrir et Freya courrait vers sa sœur. Elle stoppa net vers le milieu de la salle.

- Hilda ! As-tu vu ces éclairs et entendu ces grondements ? Qu'était-ce ? Oh ! … Mais, qu'est-ce que ?

Sa voix se coupa avant de trembler.

- Vous ici ? … Mais par quel miracle ? … ce n'est pas possible …

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre des guerriers présents avant de s'arrêter sur Hagen. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le renverser.

- Oh Hagen ! Toi aussi ! Merci Athéna, merci, merci…

Sa voix s'étouffait tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la tunique de celui qui l'avait toujours suivi.

Ikki observa brièvement Hyoga qui semblait s'être figé. Son regard était devenu de glace avant que son visage tout entier ne reflète plus qu'un masque d'indifférence, semblable à celui de son maître Camus. « Ah la complexité des relations humaines » songea-t-il. Mieux valait rester un solitaire comme lui.

- Voyons Freya, calme-toi, la réprimanda gentiment sa sœur. Laisse-le respirer un petit peu.

- Oui … Oui … Mais … je suis … si … heureuse, hoqueta la jeune princesse avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes, à présent dans les bras de Siegfried, assez gêné par la situation.

- Voyons Freya, tenta-t-il pour la calmer. Nous sommes bien vivants mais jeune princesse, à ce rythme là, vous allez nous noyer.

Il tapotait son épaule un peu gauchement sous l'œil hilare de Seiya et ses compagnons. Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle eut finit de faire le tour des guerriers divins et d'Athéna. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur.

- Je viendrais demain avec toi sur le ponton des prières pour remercier Odin.

- Ne sois pas idiote Freya, la gronda sa sœur. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rester plus de quelques minutes dans ce froid glacial. Je n'irais pas risquer ta vie alors que nous venons seulement de retrouver nos protecteurs. Reste avec eux, je vais voir l'état des cinq princesses d'Odalwar. Je vous en prie, prenez tous un repos bien mérité. Toi aussi, Athéna.

Saori acquiesça avant de la rappeler.

- Hilda, nous avons encore certaines choses à voir ensemble …

- Cela attendra quelques jours, Saori. Vous êtes mes invités dans ce royaume et ce palais. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. A moins que vous n'ayez des obligations au Sanctuaire ?

- Non pas pour le moment. Merci Hilda.

- Bien, à ce soir donc.

* * *

Un coup discret frappé à la porte tira Shaka de sa méditation. Il sentit le doux cosmos d'Hilda pénétrer dans la pièce et vérifia mentalement que les cinq filles et Mu n'étaient pas éveillés. Tout était calme. Il se détendit et se redressa.

- Shaka, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Il eut un sourire en coin. Vous êtes chez vous. Elles vont bien, la devança-t-il. Elles sont juste encore endormies. Leurs corps auront besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer de la formidable énergie qui s'en est échappée.

- Que veux-tu dire chevalier ?

- Elles n'étaient pas prêtes comme je vous l'ai dit hier. Chaque chevalier, vous-mêmes … nous avons tous grandi avec notre cosmos. Nous l'avons apprivoisé en quelque sorte. Nous avons appris à le canaliser et à le mettre à notre service. Je suppose que le leur s'est libéré d'un coup lorsque la cicatrice en W s'est imprimée dans leur chair et que les armures aux rubis sont apparues. Pour un corps non préparé cela aurait même pu être mortel. Elles auraient pu exploser.

- C'est insensé !

- Elles ont résisté continua-t-il d'un ton égal. C'est plutôt bon signe pour le futur. Après un entraînement adéquat elles seront prêtes à revêtir leurs armures.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela, chevalier ? Cela ne concerne même pas le Sanctuaire …

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où il observa la forêt dense qui s'étalait au-delà de l'enceinte du palais.

- Vous vous trompez Hilda. Tout ce qui concerne cette terre concerne aussi le Sanctuaire. Les deux sont intimement liés depuis des temps immémoriaux. Asgard est présent dans de nombreux écrits anciens conservés à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. C'est là que nous y avons trouvé mention des armures de la constellation de Cassiopée. Par contre, l'affectation des chevaliers et l'histoire des larmes d'Odalwar n'étaient pas expliquées.

Hilda était passée auprès de chacune des sœurs durant l'explication de Shaka. Elle remonta la couverture en peaux sur la peau blanche de Myrna qui tremblait.

- Celle-ci est encore si jeune …

- Nos futurs chevaliers commencent les entraînements bien plus tôt encore … Ils sont bien plus nombreux aussi. De nombreux appelés pour bien peu d'élus.

Hilda se dirigea vers le lit d'Illyana qui serrait les dents même dans son sommeil. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue avec la tendresse d'une mère pour son enfant. Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt.

- Oui, convint-elle. Mais là, elles sont cinq pour cinq armures. Aucune n'a le croit à l'échec. Leur existence vient d'être bouleversée, irrémédiablement.

Shaka se tourna vers elle, les yeux toujours clos.

- Elle l'a été le jour de leur naissance, princesse.

- Tu as raison. C'est la même chose pour nous tous.

Son regard engloba la pièce et tomba sur Mu, toujours assoupi. Sa tête reposait sur sa main repliée, ses cheveux mauves retombaient souplement autour de son visage et sur son armure scintillante sous les flammes de la cheminée. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier.

- A-t-il été blessé ce matin ?

Shaka ouvrit ses yeux et la dévisagea d'une étrange manière. Elle vit ses yeux bleus en amande pour la première fois.

- d'une certaine façon, oui …

Il retourna vers le fond de la pièce, se remit en position du lotus, la laissant perplexe. Elle comprit que leur entretien venait de prendre fin et se concentra sur Mu.

Un étrange sentiment de solitude semblait émaner du puissant chevalier. Saori lui avait confié que Mu avait toujours été là et qu'elle avait pris conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Cet homme qui dormait si paisiblement était un redoutable guerrier, l'un des plus puissants de sa caste. L'un des plus sages également. Elle tendit sa main vers sa joue pour écarter quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux d'une couleur si peu courante. Cet homme l'attirait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la veille. A deux reprises déjà, il l'avait protégé.

Sa main fut arrêtée dans son geste par celle de Mu. Elle émit un faible « oh » de surprise et resta figée lorsque les prunelles mauves plongèrent dans les siennes. Le temps sembla s'écouler plus lentement d'un coup. Elle en eut la gorge sèche et le souffle coupé.

- Que voulez-vous princesse ? souffla-t-il

« Vite ! Dire quelque chose ! » Pensa-t-elle. Leurs visages étaient si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle tiède et léger sur le sien. Elle déglutit avec peine. Les quelques mots prononcés par Mu étaient si simples et pourtant elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Elle s'humecta les lèvres pour tenter de gagner du temps. Elle ne fit que le tenter d'avantage.

Mu l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce ou plutôt avait sentit sa douce présence. Il avait suivi leur discussion et lorsque Shaka avait repris sa méditation, il l'avait entendu approcher à pas légers. Son corps avait réagi instinctivement à sa présence chaleureuse. Il avait été tenté de sauter sur ses pieds et de fuir. Cette femme avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. S'en fut trop lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, l'enveloppant de son parfum léger et qu'il avait senti son geste arriver. Il avait refermé sa main sur son poignet gracile et ouvert les yeux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le regard bleu azur, surpris de la jeune femme. Il sut qu'il était perdu lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres vermeilles et l'attira vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il émit une sorte de grognement rendant les armes quand il sentit qu'elle faisait de même. Son corps se tendit douloureusement lorsqu'il l'attira sur ses genoux. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres et prit possession de sa bouche. Hilda émit un petit son rauque alors qu'elle l'attirait vers elle et qu'elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se lova contre lui tout en répondant à son baiser avec une ardeur dont elle ne se serait pas crû capable. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle et se séparèrent, ce fut comme si un grand vide l'aspira.

Mu regarda encore les lèvres gonflées d'Hilda et ses prunelles bleues embuées par le désir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devenait fou ! Il dut faire appel à toutes ses connaissances pour retrouver un semblant de maîtrise et y parvint nettement plus facilement lorsqu'elle quitta ses genoux.

- Veuillez m'excuser princesse. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Sa voix était encore rauque. Cela ne se reproduira pas, se reprit-il d'une voix plus claire.

Hilda encore surprise ne répondit rien et le regarder s'éloigner à pas rapides et sortir de la pièce en trombe. Elle passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres endolories, réprimant le sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses genoux. Encore secouée elle quitta à son tour la pièce et passa devant Shaka, toujours en méditation. Par Odin que lui arrivait-il ? Quel manque de discernement ! Elle rougit d'un coup en songeant que Shaka avait assisté à toute la scène. Son comportement avait du indigner les deux chevaliers d'or.

Shaka, toujours en méditation, sourit intérieurement avant de contacter mentalement Aioros afin qu'il prenne le relais de Mu.


	6. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Hilda et sa sœur furent réveillées par des bruits de combats sous leurs fenêtres. Hilda passa rapidement un peignoir et ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre au moment où Freya entrait dans sa chambre, pieds nus, les yeux encore ensommeillés et vaguement inquiète.

- As-tu entendu, Hilda ?

- Oui, j'allais voir ce qui se passe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si c'était grave on serait déjà venu m'appeler.

Elle sortit sur le balcon, ses longs cheveux flottant sur ses épaules aussitôt balayés par le vent glacial. Sous ses yeux, elle vit s'entraîner tous les chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était le bruit de leurs amures sur les dalles gelées et qui s'entrechoquaient qui les avaient tiré de leur sommeil. Il était encore tôt, le soleil blanc se battait encore contre les derniers assauts de la nuit froide pour s'imposer.

Visiblement, l'un après l'autre, les cinq chevaliers de bronze affrontaient chacun des golds. Bien que très forts, ils avaient encore du mal à surpasser leurs aînés. Mu et Shaka créaient tour à tour mur de cristal et champ protecteur afin de préserver les murs du palais et les abords du jardin..

Saori, couverte d'un épais manteau et d'une grande capuche observait l'entraînement avec attention. Hilda vit également que Siegfried et Hagen suivaient les confrontations d'un balcon de l'étage inférieur. Les deux guerriers semblaient tendus. Sans doute regrettaient-ils leur manque de force. A peine ressuscités, ils n'avaient encore pas retrouvé toute leur puissance passée. Avec un entraînement adéquat et du repos, Saori leur avait assuré que tout rentrerait rapidement dans l'ordre.

Freya avait rejoint sa sœur et adressa un signe aux deux guerriers révélant de même leurs présences aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Tous levèrent la tête et les saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Hilda leur répondit timidement, Freya beaucoup plus chaleureusement, surtout envers Hyoga. Saori les salua également avant d'interpeller Saga.

- Saga, je pense que nous pouvons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Allons rejoindre nos hôtes. Vous avez bien travaillé.

- Pas suffisamment, décréta-t-il les bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Ils sont encore très lents. Dès lors qu'il ne s'agit pas de vous sauver, ils se sentent beaucoup moins concernés.

- Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait se déguiser et tenter de vous enlever, suggéra Aiolia avec un sourire. Cela leur donnerait du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Aioros les rejoignit au moment où Saga allait vertement réprimander son frère, peu enclin lui aussi aux entraînements.

- N'ayez crainte mes amis. Dès lors que le besoin s'en fera sentir, ils réagiront avec toute la détermination dont ils sont capables. Par contre, nous devrions nous occuper des guerriers divins …

- Oui, je les ai aperçus, approuva Saga en se tournant vers Siegfried et Hagen, rejoints par Mime, Cyd et thor. Ils doivent se sentir inutiles, ce qui est insupportable pour tout chevalier de leur acabit. Peut-être devrions-nous leur proposer de nous rejoindre cet après-midi ?

Mu les avait rejoint avec Shaka.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais auparavant je dois m'occuper de leurs armures et vous connaissez tous le principe. Il me faut une partie de leur sang pour les régénérer. Il poussa un soupir avant de passer son index sur ses deux points caractéristiques, geste qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était ennuyé … Si toutefois j'y parviens.

- Il y a un problème en particulier avec ces armures ?

- Oui et non. Le principe est le même que pour les nôtres. La réparation des 88 armures du Sanctuaire faisait parti de mon entraînement. J'ignore si celles-ci possèdent les mêmes caractéristiques techniques ou si elles sont faites d'une matière comparable à celles d'une de nos castes. Je vais devoir trouver la solution par moi-même, ce qui prendra du temps. Et surtout je vais avoir besoin de trouver de la documentation dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard.

- Nous t'y aiderons, proposa Shaka.

- Nous te faisons tous confiance Mu, affirma Saga. Tu auras tout le temps et toute l'aide nécessaire … Venez, rentrons. Dès qu'on ne bouge plus dehors, ce pays est vraiment glacial. Il n'y a que Camus ou Hyoga pour être à l'aise, ici.

- J'arrive, murmura Mu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mu doutait de lui-même dans un domaine qui lui était pourtant familier. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon où s'étaient trouvées les deux princesses un instant auparavant et soupira légèrement avant de suivre ses compagnons d'armes.

* * *

Aphrodite et Camus arrivèrent à la hauteur de Mu au moment où il pénétrait dans le hall bordé de hautes fenêtres qui desservait les nombreuses pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

- Nous venons de quitter les cinq sœurs. Elles ne sont toujours pas réveillées et leur douleur semble toujours aussi intense. Elles ont pourtant l'air résistant. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Moi non plus, concéda Camus. L'une d'entre elle au moins devrait être éveillée à présent.

- Nous irons voir ce qu'il en est. Je pense comme vous renchérit Mu, soucieux. Qui les veille à présent ?

- Shura et Shiryu viennent de prendre le relais.

- Bien … allons manger quelque chose et avertir Athéna et Hilda avant de les rejoindre.

Les trois chevaliers retrouvèrent leurs compagnons déjà attablés avec Hilda, Freya, Saori et les guerriers divins au complet. Après les avoir salués et s'être servi en thé pour Mu et café pour Aphrodite et Camus, ils s'attablèrent.

- Chevalier du bélier, commença Siegfried. Quand pourrez-vous commencer à réparer nos armures ?

Mu souffla tranquillement sur son thé avant d'en avaler une gorgée ; il était excellent. Mu rouvrit les yeux et fixa Siegfried de son regard violet.

- Seiya, Shiryu ou l'un des autres chevaliers vous ont-ils déjà expliqué comment se passait une régénération d'armures ?

Hagen secoua la tête, suivis par les autres. Mu reposa sa tasse et posa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes, fixant Siegfried intensément.

- Bien. Laissez-moi le faire dans ce cas. Les armures quelle que soit leur nature doivent être régénérées par le sang, soit de leur porteur, soit de quelqu'un qui leur est égal ou supérieur dans la hiérarchie de la chevalerie. Et quand je parle de sang, je ne parle pas de quelques gouttes. Certains ici ont failli y laisser leur vie ou l'y ont laissé … comme Athéna. Cependant, les armures une fois régénérée gagnent en solidité et en résistance.

Il s'arrêta pour dévisager son interlocuteur et ses compagnons. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas cillé.

- La perspective de risquer nos vies ne nous effraie pas, affirma fermement Siegfried. Et nous n'y resterons pas ! Nous venons à peine de renaître et nous ne nous laisserons pas séduire par la douceur d'un sommeil éternel. Notre princesse et notre royaume ont besoin de nous.

Tous les guerriers divins hochèrent la tête, le regard déterminé.

- Bien, ce point étant éclairci, quand commençons-nous ? Fit le bouillonnant Hagen en faisant mine de se lever.

- Pas avant que je n'aie trouvé toutes les documentations potentielles qui me permettront de les réparer efficacement.

Hagen se rassit, agacé.

- Je croyais que vous saviez réparer les armures !

Mu ne prit pas offense du ton hargneux et vaguement insolent de son interlocuteur et but tranquillement une autre gorgée de son thé avant de lui répondre.

- Evidemment. Comme je l'expliquais il y a quelques minutes aux chevaliers d'or, réparer les armures du Sanctuaire fait parti des compétences que j'ai acquises durant ma formation. A ce jour, je n'ai réparé aucune armure extérieure au Sanctuaire. Je dois donc me montrer prudent … et je ne souhaite pas vous vider inutilement de la moitié de votre sang.

Siegfried fit un geste à Hagen qui allait répondre fort peu convenablement au chevalier d'or.

- Très bien, nous vous aiderons dans cette tâche afin d'aller plus vite. Albérich est celui qui connaît le mieux la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Nous aurons besoin de nos armures, ne serait-ce que pour nous entraîner avec vous. Sinon, nous ne ferons pas long feu.

- C'est certain, l'approuva Saga. Nous n'aurons pas trop de main d'œuvre pour trouver ces éléments dans une langue que nous ne maîtrisons pas.

- Tout autre chose maintenant, commença Cyd pour changer de sujet en s'adressant à Hilda. Princesse, qui sont les femmes qui étaient présente hier dans la cour, en si piteux état ?

- Ce sont les cinq héritières d'Odalwar, filles de l'actuel Ansirik de cette contrée.

Saga et Mu virent Siegfried tiquer avant de reprendre son masque impassible et serein tandis qu'Hilda leur résumait le songe envoyé par Odin, l'arrivée des sœurs, la soirée et les évènements précédant leur venue la veille au pied de la statue d'Odin.

- Actuellement, elles sont toujours inconscientes et sont veillées par les chevaliers d'or qui se relaient auprès d'elles, conclut Hilda. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une fois éveillées, nous devrons les séparer et les entraîner afin qu'elles puissent revêtir leurs armures et protéger Asgard tout comme vous.

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de café et reprit en dévisageant gravement ses guerriers.

- Je souhaite que ce soient certains d'entre vous qui assuriez leur formation. Vos différents domaines sont suffisamment éloignés les uns des autres pour assurer la séparation de leur cosmos. J'ai déjà fait mon choix mais cela ne sera possible que lorsque vous serez prêts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Mu, impassible.

- Et vos armures aussi.

- Quels sont vos choix ? Questionna Cyd plus curieux qu'inquiet.

- Frey doit revenir demain et escortera Lydwina en Odalwar. C'était prévu depuis la soirée de présentation. Il sera capable de soutenir et former la future souveraine.

Elle se tourna vers Cyd.

- Je souhaite que tu emmènes Essylt avec toi dans ta contrée de Maelarnen. Elle y sera en sécurité même si tu devras te battre contre le seigneur qui a pris possession de ton royaume après ta … mort.

Cyd serra les poings.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de mon oncle aussi surnommé l'écarlate en raison de ses nombreuses forfaitures ?

- C'est exact. Il est temps que ce royaume retrouve son héritier légitime.

- Je le ferais, soyez-en sûre, princesse.

Les chevaliers de bronze et Athéna elle-même furent une nouvelle fois surpris de la complexité d'Asgard, bien que Freya les en avait informée. Le péril ne venait pas seulement de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'instabilité interne qui agitait les différentes contrées. Les rudes conditions de vie devaient être à l'origine de bien des rancœurs et des conflits.

Hilda se tourna vers Albérich.

- Tu emmèneras Myrna, la plus jeune des sœurs avec toit dans ton château de Tyralcen.

- Vous m'éloigner princesse ?

Il y avait comme un ton de défi dans sa voix. Hilda le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

- Non, nia-t-elle fermement. Je sais que tu complotes depuis bien trop longtemps contre moi pour prendre le pouvoir à Asgard. Mais cela ne se fera pas !

Albérich eut un mouvement de recul. Tous les chevaliers d'or furent surpris de découvrir une facette bien plus dure chez Hilda. Elle savait se faire respecter lorsque la situation l'imposait.

- Ce n'est pas un châtiment, Albérich. Je te confie l'une des sœurs pour m'assurer définitivement ton allégeance.

Saori tiqua sur ces mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'intervenir dans les affaires internes d'Asgard. Seiya, outré, ne prit pas autant de précautions.

- Mais princesse Hilda. Ces femmes ne sont pas une monnaie d'échange … ce ne sont pas des marchandises !

Hilda lui jeta un regard noir, tout comme les guerriers divins. Il réalisa à peine son erreur contrairement aux golds qui le fusillèrent des yeux, surtout Camus.

- Pardonne-lui, Hilda s'excusa Saori à sa place. Il ne voulait pas vous froisser. Simplement ces pratiques n'existent pas chez nous. Il n'est pas habitué à entendre ce genre de termes et il reste très impulsif.

Hilda se détendit et observa Seiya un moment.

- Je comprends … je comprends que la méthode peut te surprendre chevalier. Mais ici, il s'agit d'une chose courante. Albérich ne lui fera aucun mal. Au contraire, il se sentira dans l'obligation d'en faire la meilleure des cinq. Son allégeance envers moi transparaîtra dans le résultat de l'entraînement de Myrna.

Elle se retourna vers Mime, mettant fin au sentiment de gêne général pour reprendre d'un ton plus léger.

- Tu escorteras Nelliana jusqu'en Odalmon. C'est le domaine de Bud, le frère jumeau de Cyd. Il ne répond plus à mes appels et doit ignorer votre renaissance. Je dois m'assurer qu'il sera de notre côté.

Mime hocha la tête.

- Après tu me rejoindras à la cour d'Asgard. Tu seras mon messager auprès des différents royaumes. Ton charme et ton sens diplomatique feront merveille.

Elle observa ensuite Fenril qui attendait, anxieux.

- N'aie crainte, Fenril. Je sais que tu souhaites plus que tout redorer le blason de ta famille détruite et je t'en donne l'occasion. Tu iras à Germawrwolf reprendre possession de tes terres et de tes biens. Tu assainiras également la situation dans ce royaume où règne actuellement un désordre indescriptible.

Fenril parut soulagé et remercia vivement sa souveraine.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Thor et Hagen.

- Vous serez les gardiens directs du palais d'Asgard. Vous resterez à mes côtés et prendrez la suite de Frey pour diriger la garde d'Odin. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur princesse, trop heureux de rester auprès d'elle.

Elle marqua une pause avant de se tourner vers Siegfried qui attendait patiemment.

- Siegfried, je te rends à ton cher royaume du Friydland. Ton pays et ta famille ont besoin de toi.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que je n'y vais pas seul ?

Elle déglutit avec peine avant de lui répondre.

- Non, tu ne seras pas seul. Tu emmèneras et formeras Illyana.

- La responsable des armées d'Odalwar ? Cela va plaire à mon peuple ! Son ton ironique n'échappa à personne.

- Je conçois que ce sera difficile mais cela consolidera les liens fragiles de paix qui unissent vos deux royaumes depuis quelques mois seulement. De plus, je crois que tu seras le plus à même de la supporter. Elle est … Comment dire ? Hilda chercha soigneusement ses mots … quelque peu irascible.

Siegfried, bien que peu convaincu inclina néanmoins la tête. Hilda parut soulagée et se détendit visiblement.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Conclut-elle en se tournant vers Freya. C'est l'heure, je dois aller prier Odin à présent. Veuillez m'excuser, nous nous reverrons dans la soirée. Freya répondra à vos questions en cas de besoin.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide et léger. Siegfried et Mu la suivirent du regard avant s'observer. Siegfried leva sa tasse vers Mu.

- Les raisons d'état, chevalier du bélier. Ici devoir et raison d'état vont toujours de pair … pour le reste …

Le grand chevalier laissa sa phrase en suspens et fixa Athéna.

- Je souhaite vous demander quelque chose …

- Je t'écoute, chevalier.

Il regarda à la ronde et Saori comprit qu'il préférait s'entretenir en privé avec elle. Elle fit un discret signe de la main à Saga qui comprit. Les chevaliers d'or s'éclipsèrent, entraînant les bronze avec eux. Seiya se faisait déjà froidement réprimander par Camus pour son manque de tenue. Siegfried demanda à Freya et aux guerriers divins de les laisser seuls.

Quand tous furent sortis et à la grande surprise de Saori, il mit un genou à terre devant elle marquant ainsi son profond respect pour elle.

- Vous avez déjà tant fait pour nous que j'ai honte de vous demander cette faveur commença-t-il en hésitant un peu avant de reprendre plus fermement. Mais il s'agit de devenir d'Asgard et de la protection d'Hilda. Nous venons juste de renaître, la restauration de nos armures va nous affaiblir puis nous allons être séparés suivant la volonté d'Odin. J'ai toute confiance en Thor et Hagen mais ils seront seuls. Pour tout ennemi interne cela se passera bien.

Il se rembrunit avant de poursuivre.

- Mais je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si un assaillant de l'envergure de Poséidon surgissait pour s'en prendre à Hilda. Thor et Hagen donneraient leurs vies sans hésiter mais je doute que cela soit suffisant. Le temps pour nous de les rejoindre sera peut-être fatal.

Il regarda Saori avant de lui saisir une main.

- Pouvez-vous désigner l'un ou l'autre de vos chevaliers pour veiller sur ma souveraine ? je sais que tous ont un devoir envers vous mais vos chevaliers sont puissants …

Il trébucha sur les mots.

- Bien plus que nous !

Saori serra sa main et le fit se relever. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il en coûtait à ce guerrier si fier de quémander une telle faveur et fut émue par son sens du dévouement envers sa souveraine et son pays. Tout comme Seiya l'était envers elle. Le grand chevalier avait une tête de plus qu'elle mais il ne l'intimidait pas.

- Chevalier Siegfried, je comprends ton inquiétude et ta situation. Je vais accéder à ta requête car tu n'as fait que me précéder. Je ne peux laisser Asgard isolé, sans protection. J'ai déjà songé à l'un des chevaliers d'or, l'un des plus puissants. Il a fait preuve d'un grand dévouement à mon égard depuis le tout début.

- Qui serait-ce ?

Saori lui adressa un clin d'œil mutin.

- Le meilleur choix possible pour assurer la protection d'Hilda. N'aie aucune crainte chevalier.

Siegfried fut surpris mais se contenta de cette réponse. Il n'allait pas insister alors qu'Athéna venait de répondre favorablement à sa demande.

Il la remercia vivement avant de rejoindre ses compagnons à la bibliothèque fournie du palais. Trouver quelque chose sur leurs armures ne serait pas simple. Mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour y parvenir. Il serra les dents … Il le fallait !

* * *

Ils progressaient mais trop lentement au goût de tous. Vers la fin de l'après-midi Freya veillant sur leur bien-être, leur apporta des boissons. Elle déposa le tout sur la grande table en bois sculpté de la bibliothèque et sourit tout en tenant son plateau contre elle. En fait, elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hyoga la regarda, ému.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire petite fée ?

Elle émit un gloussement avant de pouffer.

- Vous devriez tous vous voir … on dirait plus des rats de bibliothèque que des chevaliers !

Hyoga et tous ses compagnons se dévisagèrent. La situation était assez comique à vrai dire. Le grand Thor examinait les rayonnages supérieurs en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret bien trop fragile pour son imposante stature. Albérich courait en tous sens en maudissant chacun des chevaliers de mettre selon ses propres termes « un bazar tel qu'une vache n'y retrouverait son veau ! »Cyd et Hagen se disputaient l'échelle pour atteindre les ouvrages des rayons intermédiaires. Mime étudiait d'un air intéressé un vieux grimoire sur les instruments de musique. Aiolia et Seiya avaient visiblement entamé un concours de décroché de mâchoires à force de bailler devant deux ouvrages poussiéreux. Aioros et Shura s'étaient lancé dans une discussion très animée sur un ouvrage historique et leurs points de vue étaient de toute évidence divergents. Mu avait disparu derrière trois piles de grimoires, rouleaux et ouvrages de tous âges. Aphrodite avait rendu les armes et déclamait les vers d'une pièce de théâtre à grand renfort de gestes mélodramatiques.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire à la suite de Hyoga et Freya qui eux en pleuraient de rire, ce qui surpris Fenril et Shiryu cachés derrière un rayonnage et qui laissèrent tomber une pile complète de livres sur la tête de Siegfried. Ce dernier se mit à jurer de façon bien peu diplomatique avant de se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

- Par Zeus, Athéna et tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis ! Merci Freya pour cette diversion. Il soupira de la même manière mélodramatique qu'Aphrodite un instant plus tôt. Je crois que je vais être définitivement allergique aux livres ! Je préfère de loin l'action !

- C'est même étonnant que tu saches lire et écrire, le taquina Shiryu.

- Oh toi ! Il n'y a que des rabat-joie comme toi, Mu, Shaka ou Albérich pour aimer s'enterrer dans des endroits pareils !

Mu leva à peine les yeux et d'une pichenette de télékinésie renversa le café brûlant sur le jeune impertinent qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Mais quel maladroit tu fais Seiya ! Fais un peu attention, le tança Shiryu en épongeant le café qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te jure ! C'est un tour de Mu, j'en suis certain ! S'agita Seiya en pointant le chevalier du bélier qui affichait l'innocence même.

- As-tu fini de rendre les autres responsables de tes maladresses ? Grandis Seiya, par pitié, le sermonna Shiryu.

Mu sourit et se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Camus, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien ! On s'amuse bien ici.

- Oui … C'est de ma faute, se justifia Freya. Je leur ai apporté des boissons et cela les a un peu dissipé. Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Un café merci. Les recherches avancent comme tu le souhaites, Mu ?

- C'est un peu difficile. Tous ses ouvrages sont riches mais indéniablement complexes. Trouver quelque chose sur les armures s'avère être une tâche vraiment ardue … Il soupira avant reprendre une gorgée de son thé … Encore une bonne journée de recherche à prévoir et je pense que nous pourrons nous y mettre. Comment vont les héritières ?

Camus s'était assis sur une pile de livre posé sur l'un des fauteuils non occupé.

- C'est l'objet de ma visite. Il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration et nous commençons à nous inquiéter sérieusement. Shaka est resté auprès d'elles et Athéna vient de le rejoindre.

Mu se cala dans son fauteuil, se massant à nouveau de l'index ses deux points.

- C'est troublant. Cela fait plus de vingt quatre heures à présent. Je vais aller voir ce qu'en pense Shaka. Ikki ? Peux-tu m'accompagner ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide psychique.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? L'interrogea Siegfried

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais elles doivent avoir un lien psychique assez puissant qui doit encore les unir suite à la fusion de leur cosmos. Je crois que ce lien ne s'est pas cassé lorsque vous avez du les assommer.

- Elles sont sœurs, intervint Ikki, ce doit être l'une des raisons. Shun et moi avons le même type de lien.

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'en a donné l'idée, affirma Mu en se levant. Nous te suivons Camus. Siegfried, je vous laisse poursuivre les recherches. Déposez sur le bureau ce qui pourra me servir … il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau déjà comble … enfin, là où vous pouvez.

Ils quittèrent tous trois rapidement la bibliothèque.

- Ce sera fait, promit Siegfried. Nous ne pouvons guère être plus utiles pour le moment. Freya ? Hilda est-elle déjà revenue de ses prières ?

- Oui, elle est rentrée il y a une heure environ et se repose dans sa chambre. Elle vous rejoindra pour vous aider plus tard. Mais je reste avec vous.

- Merci Freya. Liste tous les ouvrages qui pourront servir à Mu et insère des marque-pages pour lui faciliter le travail. Jusqu'à présent, nous ne sommes pas très organisés, déplora-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, marmonna Albérich qui tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans son endroit préféré. Un ouragan aurait été préférable à vous tous !

- Continue comme çà et tu te retrouveras seul grogna Aiolia en étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Je commence à mélanger tous les mots … mille fois plus d'action que tous ces mots à étudier …

Son frère lui sourit et s'étira.

- Je te comprends, moi-même, je fatigue. Mais il faut continuer. Siegfried et ses compagnons ont besoin de leurs armures.

Aiolia se frotta les yeux avant de replonger dans son ouvrage.

- Alors trouvons … et vite !


	7. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 6

**Chapitre 6**

Camus, Mu et Ikki avaient rejoint la chambre des sœurs. Saori se trouvait déjà auprès d'elle et épongeait le front de Nelliana avant de rejoindre Essylt. Shaka avait interrompu sa méditation et se trouvait aux côtés de Myrna.

- Leur état empire, constata-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Leurs blessures physiques sont en voie de guérison mais elles ne s'éveillent toujours pas. Leur sommeil est agité, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont toutes cinq en plein cauchemar.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Saori. J'ai déjà tenté de faire appel à mon cosmos pour les soulager mais cela n'a aucun effet.

Elle semblait inquiète et pour une fois Shaka commençait à douter. Camus relaya Saori pour éponger leurs fronts baignés de sueur.

- Risquons-nous de les perdre ?

- Si nous ne tentons rien, c'est à peu près sûr, affirma le chevalier de la Vierge.

- Elles doivent être liées psychiquement comme Shun et moi, leur apprit Ikki. Il faut tenter de rompre ce lien.

Mu les observa l'une après l'autre, sans tenter de s'introduire dans leur esprit.

- Leur lien a du être maintenu malgré leur perte de conscience. Ce cosmos terrifiant que nous avons combattu a du se transformer et doit s'abreuver de ce lien.

- Veux-tu dire qu'à présent elles se détruisent de l'intérieur ? questionna Saori

- C'est ce que je pense effectivement confirma-t-il en s'adressant à Ikki. Ne tente pas de t'introduire dans leur esprit tout de suite. Tu risquerais de réveiller la fureur de leur cosmos qui se dirigerait tout entier vers ton âme pour la détruire. Il nous faut être prudent.

- Je comprends, convint Ikki. Il va nous falloir identifier celle qui présente une faille. Mais comment allons-nous faire sans les connaître et sans pouvoir entrer dans leur esprit pour les sonder ?

Shaka et Saori observèrent attentivement les cinq sœurs, repensant à la soirée. Aucune ne leur paraissait faible. Toutes avaient un caractère différent mais avaient fait preuve d'une grande volonté. Saori songeait à Essylt, particulièrement affectée par tout ce qui concernait la sorcellerie. Ikki penchait plutôt pour Nelliana de part son caractère plus effacé que ses sœurs. Mu et Shaka se concertèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête ensemble.

- C'est Illyana, avança Shaka

Saori et Ikki échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Illyana ? Celle qui semble être la plus forte au contraire s'étonna Saori, visiblement perplexe.

- Oui, affirma Shaka. Elle me fait penser à Ikki, quand il était plein de rage et de fureur, ses seules armes pour cacher son âme tourmentée. Je crois qu'elle doit avoir un secret ou des souffrances enfouies en elle, cachés de tous.

Camus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent prit la parole.

- Tu as raison. Un tel comportement dénote de grandes souffrances passées. Hyoga était aussi comme elle, sans haine toutefois. Elle ne pourra progresser en tant que chevalière tant qu'elle ne regardera pas ses peurs en face. Comment comptes-tu procéder Mu ?

Mu réfléchissait au problème depuis quelques minutes.

- Je ne peux tenter de le faire seul malgré mes connaissances télépathiques et les barrières mentales que je pourrais ériger pour me protéger. Ce cosmos me balayerait aussi facilement qu'Ikki.

- Je suggère que nous agissions à plusieurs au même instant proposa Camus. Ikki, moi-même et Shaka pouvons créer une sorte de diversion pendant que tu agiras sur le psychisme d'Illyana.

- Je me joins à vous, ajouta Saga qui venait d'entrer, les autres golds sur ses talons. Les Autres se tiendront prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin si nous perdons le contrôle. Athéna, mettez-vous à l'abri auprès d'Aioros, s'il vous plaît. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que nous allons déclancher.

Saori acquiesça et se plaça aux côtés d'Aioros. Elle se demandait encore comment tous les golds avaient ressenti l'imminence de l'intervention qui pouvait coûter la vie à l'un des leurs. Saga se plaça auprès de Lydwina, Camus de Nelliana, Ikki d'Essylt et Shaka de Myrna. Mu s'installa derrière Illyana. Tous placèrent leurs mains sur les fronts des cinq sœurs et Saga observa Mu déjà concentré.

- Nous attendrons ton signal, Mu.

Mu dressa ses barrières mentales et leur donna le signal. Tous entrèrent au même moment dans l'âme des cinq sœurs et furent surpris par la décharge de douleur qui se répandit comme une traînée de feu dans leurs propres âmes. Ils durent résister et se montrer plus fort que ce cosmos semblable à une bête furieuse qui tentait de leur barrer la route. Attaqué de toute part par leurs cinq intrusions la bête qui hantait les consciences des cinq sœurs commençait à se déstabiliser. Le cosmos menaçait de quitter leurs âmes tourmentées et de faire exploser leurs corps.

Pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, la seule partie visible de l'affrontement terrible qui avait lieu étaient les cosmos brillants des cinq chevaliers et ceux des jeunes femmes qui commençaient à les auréoler. Elles grimaçaient et se tordaient dans leurs lits, maintenues fermement par les cinq hommes afin de ne pas rompre le contact. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à leurs fronts et leurs mâchoires se contractaient douloureusement.

- Cà doit être terrible, chuchota Aphrodite

- Oui confirma Milo, tenons-nous prêts s'ils n'arrivent pas à les contenir.

- Ce sont les plus forts d'entre nous et pourtant ils semblent en difficulté, souligna Shura, inquiet.

- Ayons confiance chevaliers, murmura Saori en joignant ses mains et en priant.

* * *

Les cinq chevaliers étaient parvenus dans les consciences des cinq héritières. Ils se seraient crus dans un univers parallèle ou une autre dimension créée par Saga. Tout était très blanc, infiniment lumineux. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter dans les airs sans présence de gravité. Leurs corps étant restés sur Terre ils ne voyaient que leurs propres âmes légères comme des feux follets, auréolées de leurs cosmos. La seule ombre funeste présente dans ce lieu étrange était une sorte de boule de feu noire et rouge qui allait et venait entre cinq portes, représentant sans aucun doute les entrées des esprits des cinq sœurs. Leur intrusion commune n'était pas passée inaperçu et la boule de feu se projeta furieusement vers eux, tentant de transpercer les barrières mentales érigées par Mu pour protéger leurs consciences. 

Mu se dirigeait vers l'une des portes, certain que c'était le chemin vers l'esprit tourmenté d'Illyana. Il sentait dans son dos ses compagnons combattre l'immonde cosmos qui avait pris forme sous cette boule d'énergie noire. Saga et Shaka le harcelaient tour à tour pour l'empêcher d'approcher Mu, lequel tentait d'ouvrir une brèche dans cette porte qui lui résistait. Elle céda finalement et il s'y engouffra sans perdre une seconde pour réapparaître dans un univers plus calme.

La lumière changeait et se transformait progressivement en un bleu pur, comparable au ciel de la Grèce en plein été. Il inspira profondément sachant que son temps était compté. Il sentait ses compagnons se battre de toutes leurs forces comme l'immonde bête. Il lui fallait trouver l'âme de la future chevalière. Il trouva au bout d'un couloir une sorte d'anti-chambre d'un bleu soutenu et une forme roulée en boule sur elle-même. C'était son âme, belle et lumineuse mais immensément fragile. Une voix résonna en lui.

- Vous êtes venus me chercher chevalier ?

Mu lui tendit la main et répondit mentalement.

- Oui. Je vais vous aider à sortir de cette situation et à reprendre la maîtrise de votre esprit, de votre cœur et de votre corps.

L'âme d'Illyana recula, se traînant un peu plus loin de lui.

- Non… je ne veux plus repartir … j'ai eu si mal… ici je suis en sécurité … je suis apaisée pour la première fois … laissez-moi et repartez …

- Ce n'est qu'une façade princesse. Vous risquez la mort…

- Peu m'importe …

Mu savait qu'il perdait un temps précieux mais la décision de revenir n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il ne pouvait la sortir de force. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser ici. Il sentait ses compagnons faiblir derrière la porte. S'ils perdaient, ils seraient tous balayés. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Vous risquez toutes la mort Illyana. Vos sœurs aussi. Votre lien psychique n'a pas été rompu et votre cosmos commun est de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il vous repousse de plus en plus loin et bientôt il ne restera plus rien de vous cinq. Si vous abandonnez, vos sœurs mourront aussi c'est certain.

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main.

- Laissez-moi vous aider Illyana. Je peux vous protéger pour sortir d'ici et affronter ce cosmos destructeur. Mes compagnons sont au-dehors. Ils le combattent et nous aideront. Vous n'êtes pas seule.

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux pleins de larmes et chuchota.

- Vous allez m'aider ?

- Oui. Je vais vous emmener vers vos sœurs.

Elle hésita encore une seconde avant de prendre sa main et de se relever avec lui. Il lui sécha ses larmes.

- Venez.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et Mu avertit mentalement ses compagnons de leur sortie imminente. Les quatre chevaliers redoublèrent d'efforts pour entraîner la boule de feu plus en plus grosse et noire loin de la porte. Lorsque Mu et Illyana sortirent enfin, l'âme lumineuse de la jeune femme les éblouit tous et fit baisser l'intensité de la boule de feu. Privée de l'une de ses sources, elle commença à se déstabiliser et à s'effondrer sur elle-même tout comme l'univers lumineux qui les entourait. Mu se retourna vers la jeune princesse.

- nous devons partir à présent sinon nos âmes resteront prisonnières ici. Vous êtes sauvées, toutes les cinq et vous réveillerez bientôt.

- Merci chevaliers.

Les cinq chevaliers lui firent un signe. Mu abaissa les barrières mentales qu'il avait créé pour les protéger et tous purent réintégrer leurs corps.

Saori et les autres se détendirent en voyant les sœurs s'apaiser et leurs compagnons ouvrir les yeux. Les cinq chevaliers chancelèrent et furent soutenus par leurs compagnons d'armes. Aioros entraîna Mu vers un siège.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je crois. Un peu secoué.

- Je te comprends, grimaça Saga soutenu par Seiya. Ce cosmos était devenu un monstre incontrôlable.

- Il était temps d'intervenir, confirma Camus qui s'appuyait sur Milo. Il ne se serait pas arrêté en les ayant détruites.

- Oui, renchérit Ikki qui reprenait son souffle aux côtés de son frère Il nous aurait détruit et aurait à nouveau explosé comme dans la cour.

Shaka se libéra du soutien d'Aiolia et se mit en position du lotus.

- l'affrontement a été dur. Es-tu sûr que ça ira Mu ?

- Oui, lui répondit son ami en souriant avec lassitude. Juste un peu de fatigue. Ce pays ne me réussit guère …

Shura et Aphrodite épongeait le front des cinq sœurs et sourirent à Athéna.

- Elles vont mieux. Elles devraient bientôt se réveiller.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer à présent. Aphrodite et moi resteront pour les veiller. Tout ira bien maintenant.

- Je reste avec vous proposa Saori. Chevaliers, faites ce qu'ils vous ont demandé. Vous avez tous beaucoup donné ces dernières heures.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Mu se retrouva devant celle qu'il partageait avec Shaka mais rebroussa chemin vers la bibliothèque en songeant aux armures des guerriers divins. Il avait encore du travail et s'assit courageusement devant le bureau soigneusement rangée par Freya. Cependant au bout du troisième volume, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il s'endormit.

* * *

Hilda entra peu de temps après dans la pièce, une chandelle à la main. La pièce était sombre, juste éclairée dans le fond par la faible lueur du feu qui mourrait dans l'âtre. Elle venait de dîner et était passée vérifier l'état des cinq sœurs. Saori l'avait informée des événements de l'après-midi, ce qui l'avait convaincue de continuer les recherches sur les armures plutôt que d'aller se coucher. Certaine que tous étaient couchés ou dans leurs chambres respectives, elle avait troqué ses vêtements officiels pour sa chemise de nuit et un joli peignoir dans les tons bleu nuit. Elle posa la chandelle sur la cheminée et en raviva les flammes. Puis elle choisit plusieurs volumes dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers le bureau. 

Elle manqua de faire tomber les ouvrages en voulant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil déjà occupé.

- Par Odin ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Mu !

Le chevalier avait des traits fins, parfaitement détendus dans son sommeil. Elle contourna le bureau sur la pointe des pieds, ne souhaitant pas se faire surprendre comme la veille. A ce souvenir elle se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Une bouffée de chaleur naissait déjà dans son ventre. Elle tira avec précaution un autre fauteuil vers le bureau, en face du dormeur et s'y installa un livre volumineux sur les genoux. Mais son attention était sans cesse détournée par le beau visage en face d'elle. Il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sourit puis soupira brièvement. Elle soupira à son tour et ferma le livre, se contentant de l'observer, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés. Mu commençait à s'agiter, il n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide. Mu battit des paupières et son regard magnétique se scella aussitôt au sien.

- Hilda ? murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il regarda autour de lui et fut rassuré en voyant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. L'espace d'un instant il s'était cru dans sa chambre et en fut troublé. Imaginer la grande prêtresse d'Odin dans sa chambre … Quelle idée ! Il se redressa et dévisagea Hilda qui avait légèrement rosit.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, se justifia la princesse. Je voulais vous aider dans vos recherches mais j'ai été distraite …

- Ah.

Mu se demanda par quoi mais ne dit mot. Il massa ses tempes douloureuses. Le combat contre le puissant cosmos l'avait fatigué psychiquement autant que physiquement. Il avait du mal à créer une distance suffisante avec sa ravissante voisine.

Hilda se leva et s'approcha de lui à pas feutré. Elle se mit derrière lui et attira doucement la tête du chevalier contre elle.

- Que ? s'exclama-t-il surpris

- Laissez-moi vous aider, chevalier du bélier.

Elle écarta les mains de Mu et les remplaça par les siennes, douces et chaudes. Elle lui massa les tempes avec douceur et intensifia son cosmos bienveillant pour le soulager. Il se laissa aller après une brève mais inutile résistance. « A quoi bon songea-t-il, je suis déjà perdu. Dès qu'elle s'approche de moi, je ne suis plus qu'un être faible. »

Sa douleur latente s'estompait, ne laissant plus place qu'à une chaleur bienfaisante. Le parfum qui émanait d'elle l'enivrait. Ses longs cheveux bleus retombaient autour de lui, l'isolant dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Il s'empara de son poignet droit et y déposa un rapide baiser.

- Merci, Hilda. Je me sens bien mieux à présent.

La peau d'Hilda la picotait là où il avait posé ses lèvres.

- Pas moi, murmura-t-elle

Il se tourna pour lui en demander plus quand il vit son regard embué. Il se leva aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, princesse ? Les évènements vous ont-ils secoués à ce point ?

Elle secoua la tête sans rien dire avant de murmurer.

- C'est vous …

Mu était surpris, il l'avait à peine entendue tant elle parlait doucement.

- Moi ? Chuchota-t-il. Que vous ai-je fait ?

- Vous me faites perdre mes moyens.

Elle se frotta les bras. Tout d'un coup elle avait très froid.

Mu ne savait que répondre à ces mots qui correspondaient exactement à son état actuel. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle ne résista pas et se lova contre lui, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Les mains de Mu s'égarèrent le long du corps souple d'Hilda. C'était une folie, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La veille il portait son armure et elle, sa tenue officielle. Aujourd'hui il ne portait que sa tenue normale et elle une chemise de nuit et un peignoir des plus fins. Il sentait ainsi le moindre de ses frissons et le plus petit de ses mouvements. Leurs corps se serrèrent plus étroitement encore. Il devenait fou en respirant son odeur dans son cou et déposa un collier de baisers sur son cou gracile et ses épaules qu'il dénuda lentement.

Les mains d'Hilda caressaient le dos musclé du chevalier à travers sa tunique mais elle en voulait plus. Elle empoigna le bas de la tunique et la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de pousser un petit gémissement de contentement en sentant rouler les muscles sous ses doigts. Mu, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, fit glisser le peignoir de la jeune femme sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas froid, bien au contraire. C'était de la lave en fusion qui coulait dans ses veines. Mu s'interrompit et interrogea Hilda du regard avant de se permettre d'aller plus loin.

Il y lut du désir mais aussi ce qu'il craignait ; de l'hésitation et de l'appréhension. Il la reprit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux afin de permettre à sa raison de reprendre le dessus sur ses sens. Il la désirait, il la voulait mais par dessus tout, se jura-t-il, il ne voulait aucun regret dans les yeux de celle pour qui son cœur battait depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans cette anti-chambre à son arrivée. Il la serra encore un moment dans ses bras pour s'imprégner de son odeur et de sa chaleur avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Hilda frissonnait à présent. Elle avait compris la demande implicite du chevalier mais quelque chose l'avait troublée. Un moment d'hésitation furtif … mais qu'il avait ressentit. Elle l'avait vu fermer brièvement les yeux avant qu'il ne la reprenne tendrement dans ses bras. Depuis, il la serrait ainsi et elle se sentait bien, mais n'osait croiser son regard. Elle se comportait comme la dernière des dépravées avant de se désister. Quelle honte et quelle gêne ! Que dire à présent ?

Mu avait repris son self-contrôle. Il ramassa le peignoir et lui en drapa doucement les épaules. Elle ouvrit les lèvres mais il posa un doigt dessus en secouant la tête.

- Ne dites rien, chuchota-t-il. Vous n'avez rien à expliquer.

Il ramassa sa tunique, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna pour la contempler une dernière fois avant de sortir.

La pièce désormais vide sembla soudain immense et glaciale à la jeune princesse. Elle s'assit devant la cheminée, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, c'était un désastre. Elle avait besoin de se confier mais à qui ? Freya était bien trop innocente, certainement pas Saori alors qu'elle venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un de ses protecteurs avant de le repousser. « Oh maman ! Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ? » Elle ressentit cruellement le manque de sa mère ce soir et se mit à pleurer doucement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre.


	8. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 7

_**Voila, j'ajoute un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction sur Asgard.**_

_**Merci pour celles qui m'ont laissé une review ... à ceux qui me lisent, merci de m'en laisser afin de connaître votre opinion après lecture ... que cela vous plaise ou non ... c'est toujours interessant pour évoluer ...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Illyana avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps la faisait souffrir, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. La faible lueur de la lune lui procura une douleur atroce. Elle essaya de bouger ses membres mais ils lui paraissaient aussi lourds que du plomb. Elle finit par soupirer à la fois lassée et exaspérée. Elle n'aurait pas été plus mal si une horde de chevaux sauvages l'avait piétiné.

Aphrodite et Shura qui disputaient en silence une partie d'échecs un peu plus loin dans la pièce furent surpris d'entendre un soupir. Ils s'approchèrent aussitôt d'Illyana qui battait faiblement des paupières. Ses yeux bleus semblaient encore un peu vitreux et ses lèvres étaient craquelées. Elle tentait de leur dire quelque chose. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle réussit à murmurer « Eau … Soif ».

- Tout de suite chuchota Shura.

Il lui versa de l'eau fraîche dans un verre tandis qu'Aphrodite lui redressait la tête avec précaution. Illyana but une, puis deux gorgées qu'elle sentit couler en elle comme une source bienfaisante. Sa gorge la brûlait.

- Encore ? proposa Shura

Elle hocha la tête et après avoir vidé le verre retomba sur son oreiller. Sa vie n'était plus trouble à présent et elle dévisagea les deux hommes.

- Qui ? murmura-t-elle

- Nous sommes Aphrodite et Shura, deux chevaliers d'Athéna, expliqua doucement Aphrodite. Nous veillons sur vous et vos sœurs. Nous étions inquiets pour vous.

Elle retint un mot qu'elle répéta.

- Sœurs ?

- Oui. Elles ne sont pas encore éveillées mais çà ne devrait plus tarder. Elles sont hors de danger.

Ils virent ses traits se détendre et entendirent son soupir de soulagement.

- Reposez-vous. chuchota Shura. Nous sommes là et vous protégeons.

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'ils voulurent partir Shura sentit qu'elle le retenait par la main.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de se rendormir.

Ils retournèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce pour discuter plus librement.

- C'est la première des sœurs, celle que Mu a d'abord libéré. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à s'éveiller.

- Tu as raison Aphrodite. Attendons encore une heure, ce sera l'aube avant d'aller chercher les autres.

Shura observa Illyana.

- Elle avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Je crois qu'elles ne se remettront pas avant quelques jours.

- Mu n'aura de toute façon pas réparé les armures divines plus tôt, remarqua Aphrodite en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes encore ici pour un petit moment. Reprenons notre partie d'échecs et il me semble que je te battais …

Shura haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es mat en trois coups !

Ils attendirent jusqu'à l'aube avant que Shura n'aille éveiller Aioros, le chargeant de réveiller les autres golds. Durant son absence, Aphrodite s'occupa de Myrna qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle souffrait autant que sa sœur deux heures plus tôt. Il lui donna à boire et elle retomba sur son oreiller comme une poupée de chiffons.

- Mal … partout murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de reprendre dans un souffle.

- Ma trousse … dans chambre … s'il vous plaît … remède dedans.

- Nous allons vous la ramener, le rassura-t-il. J'attends mes compagnons, l'un d'eux ira la chercher.

- Merci.

Aioros, son frère, Shura et Saga entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Aphrodite leur exposa la requête de Myrna. Ne sachant où se trouvait sa chambre ils décidèrent d'attendre encore une heure avant de réveiller Hilda. Aioros s'occupa de Lydwina qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Aiolia s'assit aux côtés d'Essylt pour être présent à son réveil et Saga fit de même avec Nelliana. Shura retourna auprès d'Illyana qui s'agitait.

Shaka, Milo et Camus les rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard. Milo sourit en voyant les plus forts gardiens du Sanctuaire jouer aux gardes-malades mais Shura fronça les sourcils devant son air comique.

- leur réveil est douloureux. Deux piqûres c'était peut-être beaucoup, non ? Avec l'attaque de Saga c'était un peu fort !

- il fallait agir vite le contra Milo en haussant le ton. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas mortel.

Il regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot d'Essylt qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Aiolia lui décocha un regard furieux.

- Nous avons frappé des femmes Milo ! Nous n'allons pas en plus en être fiers !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, coupa Camus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à ce moment précis, même si ce n'est pas glorieux. Je vais réveiller Hilda pour qu'elle me dise où logeait Myrna et ramener ses filtres. A priori, elle a sans doute un remède.

Shaka se concentra et vérifia si la douleur n'allait pas faire revenir le cosmos destructeur. Il ne ressentit rien mais laissa ses sens en éveil.

- Où est Mu ? interrogea Aioros.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, assura Milo. Pourtant nos chambres sont voisines. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait dormi cette nuit.

- Il a un comportement assez étrange depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Asgard, remarqua Aphrodite. Lui d'ordinaire si sage et paisible, j'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'exploser à tout moment.

- Il a été mis plus d'une fois à contribution depuis que nous sommes arrivés, le contra Milo. Ce n'est pas une machine, laisse le exprimer des émotions de temps en temps.

- Il devrait même le faire plus souvent, renchérit Aiolia. C'est humain, non ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas son style !

- Aphrodite, tu vas donner la migraine à ces cinq malheureuses avec tes bavardages. Laisse Mu tranquille à la fin.

- Je suis tranquille, n'ayez crainte leur répondit la voix calme de Mu qui franchit le seuil de la porte au même moment. Bonjour à tous. Je voie qu'elles sont toutes éveillées ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers Illyana qui ouvrit les yeux au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Vous ? murmura-t-elle

Mu lui caressa le front du bout des doigts.

- Vous vous souvenez de tout alors ?

- Non, pas tout … Vous, oui … Mais c'est bizarre …

- Nous vous expliquerons tout dans quelques jours quand vous irez mieux. L'important est de guérir à présent.

Camus entra, la sacoche de Myrna à la main, suivi d'Hilda, et s'approcha de Myrna.

- Myrna. Hilda m'a mené à votre chambre et j'y ai trouvé votre sacoche. Vous m'entendez ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Elle voulut se redresser, puis tenta de lever un bras mais ses deux tentatives échouèrent. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Camus les essuya et la rassura d'une voix douce.

- Vous êtes trop faible. Dites-moi simplement ce que je dois chercher.

- Pot rouge … Couvercle noir … Ecriture or … Pour douleur.

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre courageusement.

- Trois cuillères de poudre … Dix d'eau … Pour chacune … Pas bon … Mais efficace.

Elle réussit à sourire mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots d'Essylt rejoints par ceux de Nelliana. Saga vit les mâchoires de Lydwina se crisper pour lutter contre la douleur avant qu'elle ne bouge les lèvres.

- Nelliana, Essylt en premier.

Camus préparait les potions dans les cinq verres et en donna un à chacun des chevaliers. Aphrodite se pinça le nez. L'odeur était tout bonnement épouvantable. Illyana le but en réprimant un haut le cœur, Lydwina et Myrna ne sourcillèrent pas. Pour Essylt, ce fut une autre histoire car visiblement elle n'était pas une malade facile. Nelliana but d'un trait mais failli tout vomir dans la foulée.

- Essylt … Bois … grogna Illyana de sa voix encore hachée. Pénible sœur !

Mu et Shura sourirent en voyant revenir le caractère revêche de la jeune femme. Myrna retint Camus par le bras.

- Toutes les trois heures … après … ira mieux.

- Eh bien ! C'est gai ! gémit Aphrodite. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que contient cette horreur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois, acquiesça Aiolia

Hilda faisait le tour des lits adressant des paroles de réconfort aux cinq jeunes femmes tout en évitant soigneusement tout contact physique avec Mu, évitant même son regard.

- Peut-être devriez vous aller dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle à Shura et Aphrodite. Vous les avez veillées toute la nuit.

- Je prends le relais, déclara Shaka, dont plusieurs avaient oublié sa présence tant elle était discrète. Allez vous restaurer et vous reposer.

- Je reste avec toi, proposa Aioros. Camus, pourras-tu nous rejoindre dans trois heures pour leur donner leur remède ?

- Aucun problème. Je serais là.

- Nous avons encore de nombreuses recherches à effectuer pour la restauration des armures divines, déclara Saga. Il nous faudra un maximum de personnes.

- Plus autant qu'hier, affirma Mu. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut pour quatre armures.

- Tu as travaillé cette nuit ? releva Milo

- Oui … insomnie, répondit le sage chevalier, laconique, avant de sortir.

« Il a du revenir quand j'étais partie » songea Hilda « Et souhaite sûrement en finir au plus vite afin de partir loin d'ici. » Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur et ses yeux s'embuèrent « Et ne plus me revoir » Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce. Camus, tout en rangeant la potion et les verres, avait observé à la dérobée Mu et Hilda. Visiblement il y avait eu un problème.

* * *

Mu se dirigea vers Siegfried et ses compagnons, déjà tous présents à l'entraînement dans la cour du palais. Hagen et Fenril cessèrent leur combat et tous se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. 

- je suis prêt à réparer vos armures divines.

- Bien … Que devons-nous faire chevalier du bélier ? l'interrogea Mime.

- Il me faut votre sang, déclara Mu d'une voix tranquille en se plaçant derrière les armures de Thor, Hagen, Fenril et Mime, leur faisant signe d'approcher ;

Siegfried, Cyd et Albérich voulurent les rejoindre mais Mu les stoppa d'un signe de la main.

- Non, inutile pour vous trois. Bien que je parvienne à réparer quatre armures de bronze en une heure, je ne parviendrais pas à un résultat similaire avec les vôtres car je ne les connais pas. D'après mes lectures, six de vos armures seront assez facilement réparables.

Il fixa Siegfried avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à réparer celle d'Alpha. Contrairement aux autres, le saphir n'est pas tombé seul. Vous l'avez arraché de la ceinture pour l'offrir à Seiya. Par ce geste, vous l'avez fait mourir l'armure.

- Par Odin ! jura Cyd

Siegfried leva la main devant Cyd l'empêchant de poursuivre et s'exprima calmement.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire ?

- Oui et non … Plus une armure est abîmée, plus la quantité de sang nécessaire est importante ; Dans le cas d'une armure divine, j'ignore la quantité exacte ; Vous risquez d'y laisser votre vie.

Mu s'était expliqué avec un détachement qui irrita les autres guerriers divins mais Siegfried n'avait pas cillé.

- je vous l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, chevalier du bélier. Je suis aussi dévoué à ma princesse que vous à votre déesse.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard longuement avant que Mu ne reprenne.

- A ta guise, chevalier, c'est tout à ton honneur.

Il s'adressa à Mime, Fenril, Thor et Hagen.

- J'ai pu recueillir le maximum d'informations sur vos quatre armures. Seule la lyre de Bénétash risque de me poser quelques problèmes. Saga recherche actuellement encore des informations et me les amènera. Les autres chevaliers recherchent des ouvrages sur les trois armures que je compte restaurer demain. A présent, nous pouvons commencer.

Siegfried, Cyd et Albérich s'écartèrent pour laisser leurs quatre compagnons accomplir leur devoir. Mais ils furent interrompus par le cri d'Hilda.

- Attendez !

Elle était accompagnée de Saori et avait revêtu son armure de prêtresse et sa logue jupe écarlate.

- Mu, chevalier du bélier … Hier tu nous as confié que les armures peuvent être régénérées par le sang de leur porteur ou d'un chevalier d'un rang supérieur. Les dernières armures de bronze l'ont même été avec le sang divin d'Athéna. C'est elle-même qui me l'a confiée.

- C'est exact princesse … mais …

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Le même processus doit exister pour les armures de nos guerriers. Je vais leur donner une partie de mon sang pour les fortifier. Avec l'aide d'Odin, celle d'Alpha pourra même peut-être revenir à la vie.

- Mais …

- Pourquoi hésiterais-je une minute alors que mes guerriers vont risquer une nouvelle fois leur vie dans le but de me protéger et me servir ?

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Lors de toutes ces batailles, j'ai du endurer sans pouvoir réagir toutes leurs souffrances et assister impuissante à leurs morts, l'un après l'autre. Je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois ! cria-t-elle en s'emparant de Balmung.

Mu hocha la tête, conscient du devoir de la princesse d'Asgard tout comme du sien n'insista pas et s'approcha d'Athéna. Hilda rejoignait les quatre guerriers divins, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur donna à chacun Balmung. Tous s'entaillèrent les poignets, encouragés et soutenus par leur prêtresse. Enfin, elle intensifia son cosmos et se coupa la peau fragile de ses poignets afin que son sang écarlate se mêle à ceux des guerriers divins sur les armures.

- j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher, murmura Saori à Mu. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a demandé d'assumer trois jours durant les prières à Odin pour éviter la fonte des banquises des deux pôles.

Mu en fut horrifié.

- Mais … Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois et vous avez failli mourir. Comment peut-elle vous demander de vous sacrifier ?

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

- Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes. Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga et Shiryu m'accompagneront et me prêteront leurs forces. Je me fais plus de soucis pour la princesse Hilda. Elle risque de laisser des forces dans cette nouvelle épreuve mais elle s'en veut tellement de les avoir conduits à leurs morts.

Saori marqua une pause et scruta Mu.

- je souhaite que tu veilles personnellement sur elle durant ces trois jours. Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire pour les armures mais j'y tiens. Prends soin d'elle comme tu le ferais pour moi.

Mu, déjà tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison, devait se résigner à obéir à sa déesse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à atteindre la sérénité de Shaka qu'il admirait ou la froide indifférence de Camus. Il s'était appliqué toute sa vie à devenir un chevalier exemplaire et jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience d'être un homme. Saori n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et se dirigeait, accompagnée des chevaliers de bronze vers le ponton rocheux. Il serra les dents et les poings, cherchant à retrouver une certaine sérénité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il croisa le regard perçant de Siegfried. Il ignorait pourquoi mais ce dernier le fixait souvent ainsi, avec un air à la fois imperturbable et énigmatique.

Il passa devant le plus fidèle guerrier d'Hilda sans un mot pour rejoindre les quatre chevaliers don le sang coulait maintenant avec abondance sur leurs armures fatiguées. Il sentait la vie affluer en elles, palpiter et courir sur le métal meurtri. Hilda passait tour à tour au-dessus de chacune des armures avec la régularité d'un métronome afin de ne donner ni plus ni moins à aucun des quatre. Son cosmos d'une pureté immaculée formait un halo puissant autour d'elle. Les yeux fermés, elle récitait des prières dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, mais il pouvait entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix rauque aux intonations tendres et chantantes.

Albérich, l'un des guerriers les plus étranges à son sens, était arrivé dans son dos sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- C'est un des plus vieux dialectes d'Asgard. Seules les prêtresses le pratiquent encore. Elle invoque la force d'Odin et lui demande sa participation et sa protection. Elle s'en remet à sa décision qu'elle estime juste et sage et le prie de retarder l'arrivée des Walkyries qui ne manqueraient pas de les emporter en cas de défaillance.

Mu, surpris, se retourna pour croiser le regard aigu de son interlocuteur.

- je croyais que seules les prêtresses connaissaient cette langue ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de dire ?

Le regard émeraude se fit plus perçant et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

- Certes, mais j'en connais toutes les méthodes de traduction. Je suis l'homme le plus intelligent du royaume.

Mu était méfiant à son égard, comme beaucoup de ses compagnons. Albérich avait assisté à l'emprise de Poséidon sur Hilda sans réagir. Au contraire, il avait entraperçu cela comme une chance pour lui de prendre le pouvoir à Asgard. Il venait d'énoncer sa supériorité intellectuelle sur un ton d'évidence comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Marine, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu … Ils avaient été quatre à le combattre et sans l'expérience de Dokko, Shiryu ne l'aurait peut-être pas vaincu. Un mince sourire sardonique étira les lèvres d'Albérich.

- Toi et tes amis vous méfiez de moi. Vu les circonstances, cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais observe Siegfried et Cyd … Eux aussi se montrent très réservés à mon égard

Mu jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux deux guerriers installés plus loin. Effectivement, malgré leur pose détendue, Siegfried et Cyd semblaient en alerte depuis qu'Albérich l'avait rejoint. Ils suivaient de loin leur dialogue.

- Ici chacun garde constamment un œil sur son voisin. Les royaumes, les guerriers, les castes de prêtres et prêtresses entre eux et cela va jusqu'aux dieux. La confiance n'existe pas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » songea Mu en dévisageant Hilda, toujours en prières. Albérich avait suivi son regard et expira, irrité.

- Elle est différente … c'est sa faiblesse !

« Au contraire, c'est sa force. C'est cette confiance qui jour après jour lui permet de tenir son rôle et prier pour éviter que des millions d'humains ne périssent noyés »

- Vous, chevaliers d'Athéna êtes très étranges. Vous pourriez être beaucoup plus forts encore que vous ne l'êtes, continua Albérich. Si vous saviez mettre votre compassion et tous vos beaux sentiments de côté. C'est irritant de voir à quel point des forces pareilles soient gaspillées en larmes et autres mièvreries sentimentales.

- Que dis-tu ? s'insurgea Mu

- Ah ! Aurais-je enfin réussi à retenir ton attention !

- Comment oses-tu proférer de telles inepties alors que ce sont les plus valeureux d'entre nous qui t'ont vaincus ?

La voix de Mu était juste montée d'un cran mais cela avait suffit pour que Cyd et Siegfried abandonnent leurs positions détendues et semblaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Albérich leva les mains devant lui même si son regard restait cynique.

- tout doux, le bélier d'or. Je n'aurais pas été vaincu par Shiryu si son vieux maître n'avait combattu mon ancêtre par le passé. Sa voix se fit plus doucereuse. De toute façon, n'est-ce pas une vieille histoire à présent ? Nous nous sommes réconciliés créant des liens d'amitiés peut-être même d'amour … Nous revenons à ce que vous connaissez le mieux … les beaux sentiments …

Mu serra son poing gauche autant pour retrouver son calme que par envie de le lui coller en plein visage. Siegfried et Cyd étaient parvenus à leur niveau, se plaçant de part et d'autre des deux hommes, sans doute pour les retenir en cas de besoin. Albérich avait aperçu leur manœuvre et son ton se fit moins ironique.

- Allons, nous avons tous deux des devoirs envers nos déesse et prêtresse respectives.

Il leva les yeux vers le troisième étage et eut un sourire résigné.

- Je dois servir à la fois de chien de garde et de maître à la plus jeune des cinq héritières d'Odalwar et vous … Vous avez sept armures à réparer.

Albérich s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans ses poches mais se retourna vers Mu encore une fois.

- Dont la mienne, demain !

Mu serra rageusement les dents. Quel odieux personnage ! Pourquoi donc Athéna avait-elle tenu à le faire renaître et Hilda qui lui donnerait une partie de son sang demain ?

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui conseilla Cyd. C'était juste un test pour tenter de trouver ta faille. Il est très fort à ce jeu là !

Le chevalier observa le jeune homme affable à ses côtés. C'était lui qui avait terrassé son ami Aldébaran, avec l'aide traître de son frère jumeau, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir ; Tout son être respirait la noblesse ; noblesse de ses traits, de son allure et de son comportement. C'est en véritable chevalier qu'il avait suivi Hilda. Il lui faisant penser à Shiryu ; sûr, fidèle et implacable.

- Souvent il parvient à mettre son adversaire à terre en un coup sans avoir été blessé, tant il met d'ardeur à le déstabiliser mentalement dans un premier temps.

Cyd éclata de rire d'un coup.

- j'aurais donné cher pour assister à son combat contre Shiryu et voir sa tête quand son attaque la plus puissante s'est révélée complètement inefficace.

Mu esquissa un sourire, suivi par Siegfried.

- Sûr ! Cà a du lui faire tout drôle ! renchérit ce dernier avant de reprendre en s'assombrissant légèrement. Cependant, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'Hilda lui ait confié l'une des sœurs, la plus jeune qui plus est, à cet être dénué d'humanité et imbus de sa personne.

- Sans doute pour l'humaniser justement réfléchit Mu à voix haute. Afin qu'il se rachète aussi de son comportement.

- Elle aurait du lui confier la seconde, s'amusa Cyd. Avec son caractère guerrier, çà lui aurait fait du bien de se faire marcher sur les pieds par une femme !

- Sa place n'aurait pu être pire qu'au Friydland, soupira Siegfried. Que vais-je faire d'une femme avec ce tempérament, chef des armées d'Odalwar, royaume voisin du mien mais hostile depuis des temps ancestraux ?

Cyd le dévisageait mi-apitoyé mi-amusé.

- Elle va te donner du fil à retordre, c'est certain, cher ami. Par contre, je ne suis pas trop à me plaindre. Essylt est une vraie beauté d'après ce que Aiolia et Milo m'ont dit.

- Tu dois la protéger et l'entraîner, pas la mettre dans ton lit ! le tança Siegfried, toutefois amusé.

Cyd lui fit un clin d'œil.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre du moment qu'elle est d'accord. Tiens, regarde le chevalier d'or vient de rougir.

- Cà ne m'étonne pas ! je doute que les chevaliers d'Athéna soient aussi libertins que toi … donc peu habitués à ce genre de conversation. Excusez-le chevalier. Il est … il est … comme d'habitude ! C'est un excellent guerrier mais aussi un coureur de jupons !

- Ne dévoile pas tous mes talents, je t'en prie !

- Je vais m'occuper des armures, coupa Mu pour sortir de cette conversation ahurissante.

Tout ce pays l'était ! Lui-même ressentait ses élans physiques dans ce pays glacial comme jamais auparavant. Etait-ce à cause de ce rude climat que tous semblaient vouloir finir sous les draps ? Il secoua la tête et accéléra l'allure pour aller trouver les quatre chevaliers et Hilda, sous l'œil goguenard de Cyd et celui vaguement exaspéré de Siegfried.

- j'ai suffisamment de sang pour réparer vos armures.

Il posa tour à tour sa main sur les poignets des quatre hommes, intensifia son cosmos et fit cesser leur hémorragie. Hagen le remercia, impressionné.

- C'est extraordinaire, murmura le géant Thor. Vous avez les mêmes gestes que ma chère princesse lorsqu'elle a soigné ma blessure quand je braconnais sur ses terres. Votre cosmos est aussi touchant et bon que le sien.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, c'est mon devoir, sourit Mu avant de s'adresser à Hilda. Princesse, cela suffit, j'en ai suffisamment.

Hilda sortit de ses prières et protesta avec véhémence.

- Non, chevalier. Il y a quatre armures. Je dois encore leur en donner.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en donner autant que leur porteur lui assura Mu. Je vais vous soigner, venez …

Il essuya un nouveau refus et commençait à s'alarmer en voyant le cosmos d'Hilda faiblir.

- princesse, il faut vous arrêter maintenant. Selon votre souhait, demain vous aurez encore à en donner pour trois armures. Il ne faut pas vous épuiser inutilement, vous n'en avez déjà que trop fait.

- Non, je dois poursuivre !

Mu se savait plus trop quoi dire ou faire. Les quatre guerriers vinrent à sa rescousse sans plus de résultat. Hilda était obstinée. Tout en pleurant, elle leur expliquait une nouvelle fois que tout était de sa faute si tous en étaient arrivés là. Mu se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement et chercha Siegfried du regard. Celui-ci arrivait aux côtés d'Hilda. Il avait compris la situation et la requête silencieuse de Mu. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les poignets d'Hilda et lui parla avec douceur mais fermement.

- Princesse … Si le chevalier vous dit qu'il y n a suffisamment, vous devez le croire. Seiya et ses amis n'avaient reçu que quelques gouttes du sang d'Athéna et pourtant leurs armures sont d'une solidité exceptionnelle.

Hilda se mit à trembler tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- je comprends votre sentiment de culpabilité et vous admire pour votre abnégation. Mais mourir aujourd'hui et ainsi nous desservira tous. Votre peuple a besoin de vous, la Terre aussi.

Son ton se teinta d'une trace d'humour tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux embués de larmes pour croiser le regard clair du grand guerrier.

- Vous avez encore trois armures à vous occuper, dont la mienne … Vous ne voudriez pas me laisser sans armure pour me défendre ?

- Oh Siegfried ! Elle s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant. Comment pourrais-je un jour me racheter ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, la prit dans ses bras et fit signe à Mu d'approcher afin qu'il fasse cesser l'hémorragie.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, princesse. Vous moins que quiconque.

Mu s'approcha du couple et posa doucement les mains sur les poignets d'Hilda. Il intensifia son cosmos et cicatrisa ses plaies. Hilda le dévisageait, l'air égaré.

« Que ne puis-je également soigner votre âme tourmentée de la même manière » venait-elle de lire en lui. Mais Mu stoppa son cosmos, cassant ainsi le lien qui venait de se créer entre eux. Elle le remercia et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Siegfried, épuisée.

« Cà y est, il me fixe à nouveau de cette étrange façon » pensa Mu en croisant le regard du guerrier.

- Je l'emmène à l'intérieur afin qu'elle se repose. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.

- Cà ira Siegfried, merci. Mu hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

Siegfried le fixa sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa et se dirigea vers le palais.


	9. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 8

**Bonjour, **

**je rajoute un petit chapitre ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous aimez ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Dans la chambre des héritières d'Odalwar Camus et Milo s'affairaient. Les sœurs avaient déjà pris trois fois de la potion et commençaient à se rétablir bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru grâce au remède et à leurs soins attentifs. Ils les soignaient, les soutenaient, pansaient leurs plaies en leur redonnant du courage. Lydwina en avait pleinement conscience. Ces hommes qu'elle-même et ses sœurs connaissaient à peine prenaient bien mieux soin d'elles que leur propre père. Un soupir lui échappa. Camus fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Souffrez-vous toujours autant ?

Elle répondit par la négative et lui exposa ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Il lui sourit et l'aida à se redresser dans son lit.

- J'ai eu plusieurs disciples, expliqua-t-il. Je sais quels soins prodiguer aux corps traumatisés, sans doute mieux qu'un père ne saurait le faire avec son enfant. De plus c'est Myrna qui m'a donné le remède.

- Cà ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Même à moitié morte elle penserait d'abord à nous soulager. Mais à présent, je souhaite que vous nous expliquiez ce qui nous est arrivé. Je me souviens d'une douleur aigue dans ma nuque … une brûlure intense plutôt … juste après qu'Hilda et Athéna aient commencé leurs prières. Après c'est le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil ici …

Elle remonta le drap sur ses épaules et attendit que Milo les rejoigne. Ses sœurs étaient également réveillées et attendaient la même chose. Milo leur fit le récit complet de la journée qui avait suivi leur inconscience. Elles se montraient attentives et avaient portées sans s'en rendre compte la main dans leur nuque, à la recherche de la marque en W. Illyana frissonna lorsque Camus leur décrivit leur intervention dans leurs consciences pour casser leur lien psychique. Milo leur raconta ensuite la résurrection des guerriers divins et le travail de réparation sur leurs armures. Enfin, Camus finit par leur apprendre leurs affectations respectives décidées par Hilda.

- Avez-vous des questions ? leur demanda Camus après avoir marqué une pause.

Nelliana leur adressa un pauvre sourire avant de lui répondre d'une voix tremblante.

- Cà fait beaucoup d'informations …

- Je vous comprends, prenez votre temps. Nous allons vous laisser un peu d'intimité maintenant que vous allez mieux … déjà pour vous vêtir, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux devant le drap d'Essylt qui avait glissé de ses épaules à sa taille.

Essylt ne tenta même pas de le retenir alors que les deux chevaliers fixaient un point invisible sur le mur qui leur faisait face.

- Essylt ! la réprimanda Lydwina. Un peu de tenue, s'il te plaît !

- Nous sommes nues devant eux depuis un moment a priori. Nous n'allons pas tous nous sentir gênés maintenant ! fit la blonde avec une mine boudeuse.

Milo lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et admiratif qui n'échappa ni à la belle ni à son ami. Camus se racla la gorge tout en continuant à fixer le mur.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous aviez besoin de soins intensifs. La situation est un peu différente à présent. Nous ne pouvons plus aller et venir comme si vous étiez endormies. Nous allons faire venir Freya avec des vêtements et dire aux autres de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Quel dommage, murmura Essylt en cachant sa nudité, leur permettant enfin de bouger.

Les deux chevaliers les quittèrent et elles se retrouvèrent seules. Lydwina soupira, ferma les yeux avant d'observer ses sœurs. Illyana remuait progressivement ses membres afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien de cassé. Essylt avait rabattu son drap et contemplait, effarée, ses nombreux bandages, hématomes et cicatrices qui couvraient l'ensemble de son corps. Myrna avait déjà défait deux bandages pour vérifier la cicatrisation de ses plaies … et sans doute aussi pour voir si elles avaient été soignées correctement. Nelliana semblait méditer. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et une lueur de panique pure apparut dans ses prunelles émeraude.

- J'ai l'impression que notre lien psychique est vraiment détruit. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu mon don

- Ne t'affole pas Nelliana, tenta Lydwina pour la rassurer. Nous avons beaucoup soufferts durant les dernières heures. Cà va revenir.

- Je l'espère, sinon quelle utilité aurais-je en tant que chevalière ?

- Nous n'en avons guère plus que toi. Mis à part Myrna qui a un véritable don pour soigner, utiliser les plantes et peut-être même leur parler, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrons apporter à Asgard. Quant à porter des armures …

Freya entra avec une pile de vêtements sur les bras, une suivant portant des chaussures, une autre portant différents accessoires féminins à sa suite. Comme à son habitude, c'était un tourbillon juvénile et souriant.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre vos propos Lydwina et je voudrais vous rassurer. Les armures vous choisiront d'elles-mêmes comme elles l'ont fait avec les guerriers divins. Odin vous aidera à trouver votre voie. La seule différence avec eux, c'est que votre entraînement commence bien plus tard mais votre cosmos est présent. Je pense que vous devrez d'abord apprendre à l'appréhender puis à le maîtriser. Mais les guerriers divins sauront vous guider, j'en suis sûre.

Tout en conversant, elle distribuait aux cinq sœurs différents vêtements.

- Ce sont les vôtres, précisa-t-elle. Je me suis permise de préparer vos affaires hier déjà. J'étais certaine que les chevaliers d'or sauraient vous ramener.

Illyana grimaça devant ce flot de paroles.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi optimistes ?

Freya lui décocha un franc sourire, son regard vert pétillait de bonne humeur.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas l'être ? Tout le monde est revenu sain et sauf. Même durant la bataille d'Asgard, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Et nous avons Athéna à nos côtés.

Illyana émit un nouveau grognement.

- Je vous laisse vous changer, continua Freya sur sa lancée. Je vous ai fait préparer de quoi vous restaurer … Voilà le chariot … Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez également prendre l'air sur le balcon, ajouta-t-elle en tirant les rideaux. Il fait beau et bien que l'air soit froid il n'y a pas de vent. Vous verrez d'ici la statue d'Odin et même vos armures. Et Mu qui restaure les quatre premières armures divines … Oh ! On voit même l'océan … Bien, je me sauve à présent … A tout à l'heure !

Freya disparut dans un frou-frou de jupes immaculées, tel un elfe échappé de son monde, les trois suivantes à sa suite.

- Enfin, soupira Illyana. J'ai cru avoir affaire à un ouragan ! Par Odin, elle va réussir à faire revenir ma migraine !

Elle continua ses récriminations et rejeta le drap. Grimaçant à cause de la douleur encore vive présente partout dans son corps, elle s'empara de ses vêtements et revêtit tour à tour, son pantalon noir ajusté, ses cuissardes, sa tunique bleue saphir et ajusta sa ceinture de cuir. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et l'agrafa sur son épaule gauche, laissant flotter ses cheveux librement par dessus. Elle se servit un fruit et du pain et se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres.

- J'en ai assez de l'inaction, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Voyons ce qui se passe dehors ajouta-t-elle en sortant sur le balcon.

- Illyana ! s'écria Nelliana courroucée. Nous ne sommes pas toutes aussi rapides que toi ! Ferme cette fenêtre, c'est glacial !

Myrna tout juste vêtue de ses longue jupe vert foncé et tunique vert pâle claqua la porte derrière son aînée mettant ainsi fin aux récriminations de Nelliana. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir et constata que son visage était également couvert de petites coupures, comme ceux de ses sœurs. Elle chaussa ses bottes de daim souple, attacha ses cheveux avec un fin lacet de cuir marron foncé et noua une longue ceinture de la même couleur autour de sa taille fine. Puis elle sortit quand elle fut prête, sans un regard pour Essylt qui s'étirait voluptueusement après avoir picoré quelques mets.

- Illyana ? l'interrogea Myrna

Sa sœur fixait la cour dallée dans laquelle seuls Mu et les quatre chevaliers divins dont ils réparaient les armures se trouvaient. Le chevalier d'or procédait à quelques vérifications sur les armures de Fenril et Thor, que les deux guerriers avaient déjà revêtus. Elles étincelaient de mille feux. Celle d'Hagen était à terre et le jeune homme piaffait, impatient, à ses côtés, tel un cheval fou. Mime, plus loin, jouait tranquillement de la lyre. Mu finissait ses vérifications et leur fit signe que tout était en ordre. Thor et Fenril les remercièrent chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner vers la forêt, sans doute pour les tester. Le chevalier d'or s'approcha d'Hagen et intensifia son aura. C'était comme si des poussières d'étoiles et d'or brillaient et scintillaient tout autour de lui avant que cette matière ne coule entre ses doigts fins comme du sable jusqu'à l'armure qui se mettait à vibrer, tel un instrument de musique.

- C'est magique, murmura Myrna, fascinée. Merveilleux.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel jusqu'ici, avoua Illyana. C'est donc cela le cosmos que nous devons apprendre à maîtriser ?

- Quel pouvoir il semble avoir et cela en toute sérénité. C'est incroyable.

- Oui. On sent, même d'ici, qu'il maîtrise parfaitement son art et cela à des fins pacifiques. Ce doit être un redoutable guerrier.

Myrna coula un regard sidéré vers sa sœur. Illyana impressionnée ? C'était rarissime.

Elles restèrent à observer la scène jusqu'à ce que Mu se releva et mit fin à la restauration. Son cosmos disparut. Hagen, qui tournait autour de lui comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel, semblait au comble de l'excitation. Mu lui fit un signe et l'armure se mit à vibrer tandis que le cosmos d'Hagen communiquait avec elle. Elle trembla et explosa en différentes parties qui revêtirent le corps du jeune blond. Elle prenait des éclats argentés et rougeoyant sous le soleil qui filait vers l'ouest. Mu procéda à des vérifications similaires à celles effectuées sur les deux armures précédentes. Hagen attendait, impatient. Puis il lui fit signe que tout était bon. Le jeune guerrier l'étreignit, les deux armures d'or et divine s'entrechoquant violemment, avant de se sauver vers la forêt. Mu, visiblement surpris par son geste spontané, se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers l'armure de Mime. Ce dernier était toujours assis patiemment sur une souche à l'orée de la forêt à jouer de la lyre les yeux mi-clos.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se lassaient pas du spectacle étrange et fascinant de cette aura qui s'était rallumée autour du chevalier d'or. Lydwina parvint à leur hauteur, sans réussir à les tirer de leur contemplation. Elle avait revêtu sa tenu habituelle de princesse héritière du trône d'Odalwar ; une jupe pourpre avec un bustier ajusté de velours noir, lacé sur le devant avec des rubans pourpres. Une lourde cape était retenue sur ses deux épaules par des agrafes finement ciselées en or. Des bracelets d'or cliquetaient à ses poignets et la couronne d'or d'Odalwar était posée sur ses cheveux relevés.

- C'est donc cela le cosmos d'un chevalier ?

Ses sœurs ne lui répondirent même pas, toujours fascinées. L'entrée dans la cour de Siegfried et Cyd détourna toutefois leur attention. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Mime et s'installèrent à ses côtés, savourant la musique et suivant les mouvements fluides de Mu. Très concentré, celui-ci ne remarquait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la lyre récalcitrante qui faisait partie intégrante de l'armure de Bénétash.

- Nelliana, Essylt, venez voir leur cria Myrna en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre. C'est extraordinaire !

Le cri de Myrna fit non seulement venir les deux sœurs manquantes mais attira aussi l'attention des chevaliers présents sur elles. Elles les virent rougir, excepté Cyd. Lydwina et Illyana dévisagèrent en même temps Essylt, sûres de trouver l'explication de cet intérêt subit sur elles. Evidemment, cette dernière n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout faire pour devenir le centre d'intérêt général. Sa robe sans manches rose pâle, longue mais profondément fendue et légère moulait ses formes sculpturales comme une seconde peau. Une large ceinture d'un rose profond affinait sa taille et faisait ressortir sa poitrine, que le décolleté vertigineux achevait de rendre indécent. De longs gants rose foncé sur lesquels s'enroulaient des bracelets d'argent en forme de serpent complétaient sa tenue. Sa longue chevelure blonde flottait librement dans son dos tel un étendard.

Les deux aînées soupirèrent irritées, sans toutefois plus s'en formaliser. Malgré leurs nombreuses et incessantes remontrances, Essylt n'avait jamais changé son côté impudique et elles avaient appris à faire avec. Mais en voyant la tête gênée de Mu, Lydwina songea que les chevaliers d'Athéna auraient plus de mal à s'en accommoder. Quant aux trois guerriers divins, seul Cyd avait encore les yeux vrillés sur elle, avec un regard de prédateur ayant trouvé une proie à croquer « Eh bien ! En voilà deux faits l'un pour l'autre » songea-t-elle avant de reporter son attention vers la cour.

Illyana avait les yeux rivés sur le grand guerrier brun présent aux côtés de Mime. « C'est donc lui le descendant du grand héros d'Asgard et prince du Friydland. Lui qui va m'entraîner ? Un ennemi de toujours ! » Elle serra les poings et son regard se fit plus dur, presque meurtrier. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi au Friydland ? Quel est donc ce mauvais tour joué par Hilda et les dieux ? »

- Si elle le pouvait, elle te tuerais de ses yeux, affirma Mime de sa voix mélodieuse.

Siegfried leva les yeux vers le balcon où se trouvaient les cinq sœurs. Même à distance, il ressentait le regard haineux de la brune aux yeux saphir.

- C'était prévisible. Je suppose qu'elles connaissent maintenant leurs lieux d'entraînement.

- Mmm.

Mime continuait sa mélopée tout en observant Mu de temps à autre. Ce dernier semblait en difficultés pour la première fois de la journée face à sa lyre. Le reste de son armure était déjà prêt depuis la fin de matinée.

- En tous cas, j'ai décroché la plus belle, s'enorgueillit Cyd en bombant du torse. Quelle beauté mes amis !

Siegfried sourit devant la réaction de son ami et leva les yeux une fois encore vers le balcon. La blonde Essylt était vraiment magnifique mais elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs aigres-doux. Oui, Cyd et elle s'entendraient à merveilles, en espérant qu'ils trouveraient du temps pour l'entraînement. Quant à lui, mieux valait que Mu fasse des merveilles avec son armure. Tout dragon qu'il « tait, il devrait se méfier de la furie qui allait devenir sa disciple. Mot qui le fit encore sourire. Le chef des armées d'Odalwar disciple du prince du Friyland … Des générations de guerriers trépassés des deux camps allaient s'ouvrir les veines au Vallalah.

- la situation semble beaucoup t'amuser en tous cas, l'interrompit Mime

- Oui, je trouve que çà a un petit côté comique. Enfin, je vous confirmerai çà quand je reviendrais en vie auprès de ma … disciple.

Cyd éclata de rire, suivi par Mime et Siegfried qui finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

Ils s'interrompirent quand Mu se releva, un air à la fois victorieux et satisfait sur le visage. La lyre avait finalement cédé devant son insistance. Il pinça deux cordes et un son cristallin s'en échappa. L'une après l'autre il testa chacune des cordes. Toutes émettaient des sons harmonieux et enchanteurs. Mime s'approcha de lui, les yeux fixés sur l'instrument.

- Testez-la mais elle me paraît parfaite, lui confia Mu en lui tendant la lyre.

Le beau guerrier blond s'en saisi précautionneusement, la cala contre lui et fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Une mélodie puissante et vibrante s'envola dans les airs, portée par le vent. Tous en furent enchantés. C'était à la fois harmonieux, mélancolique et magnifique. Lorsqu'il cessa de jouer, tous avaient l'impression d'avoir touché les cieux du bout des doigts.

- Elle est parfaite confirma Mime d'une voix tremblante. Vous avez réellement un don, chevalier du bélier.

- Merci Mime. Mais je vous retourne le compliment. Vous me rappelez Orphée, l'un des chevaliers d'argent. Il jouait également de cet instrument et nous en faisait tous profiter lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde.

Mu s'essuya les mains et rassembla ses outils.

- Le reste de votre armure est prêt. Revêtez-la afin de vérifier si tout est en ordre.

- Bien sûr. Merci encore chevalier. C'est comme si vous m'aviez rendu une partie de mon être. Je serais toujours votre débiteur.

Mu lui sourit et inclina la tête.

- Je vous en prie. Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez me faire plaisir, jouez pour nous ce soir. Cela fera très plaisir à Athéna et aux chevaliers d'or. Ainsi Orphée revivra dans notre cœur le temps d'une mélodie.

- J'accepte, chevalier.

Mime revêtu de son armure, lui serra la main et s'éloigna.

- Ce chevalier a un pouvoir extraordinaire, confia Cyd à Siegfried. Je suis très impressionné par son charisme également. Il force le respect.

- Tu es très élogieux alors qu'il n'a même pas encore réparé ton armure.

- Reconnais-le, cet homme est exceptionnel.

Siegfried hocha la tête.

- Oui, comme tous les chevaliers d'Athéna ici présents. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre pour nous hisser à leur niveau.

- Pas toi ! Tu aurais pu tous les vaincre si tu ne t'étais pas sacrifié !

- Mon orgueil te remercie. Mais nous étions tous dans l'erreur et c'était çà notre plus grande faille. Nous avons manqué de discernement.

Cyd se rembrunit.

- C'est vrai. Tu as … encore … raison !

- Voyons les problèmes les uns après les autres, si tu veux bien. Et rentrons à présent, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Mu finissait de ranger soigneusement ses affaires et leva les yeux vers Siegfried qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il le fixait à nouveau de ce regard si étrange. Que lui voulait-il donc à la fin ?

- Beau travail, chevalier, le félicita Siegfried. Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant pour vous ? Cela fait de nombreuses interventions en peu de temps et sous un climat particulièrement hostile qui plus est.

- J'ai l'habitude de la rudesse du climat. Ma demeure se situe à Jamir, à près de 6.000 mètres d'altitude. Quant au travail, cela ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire, c'est très motivant de découvrir de nouvelles armures et techniques.

- Dans ces conditions, tant mieux. Je vous remercie pour les autres.

- Ils l'ont déjà tous faits. Mu hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. Mais vous, Siegfried, vous souhaitez plus de moi … je ne sais pas quoi …

- Vous avez raison, répondit-il laconique. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment … rentrons à présent.


	10. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tous se rejoignirent le soir venu dans la grande salle du trône d'Hilda. Lorsque Athéna et ses chevaliers arrivèrent, Hilda, très pâle mais souriante, s'y trouvait entourée de ses guerriers et des soeurs. Visiblement les présentations avaient été faites. Les cinq soeurs semblaient en forme à peine quelques heures après leur réveil. Seules une certaine pâleur similaire à celle d'Hilda et des ecchymoses et coupures sur leurs visages et leurs bras témoignaient du terrible affrontement qui avait eu lieu.

Hilda aperçu Saori et l'invita de suite à ses côtés.

– Entre Saori et viens t'installer à mes côtés. Mime allait nous faire une démonstration de ses talents.

– Oui. Mu m'a fait part de sa requête auprès de ton chevalier et je serai ravie de l'écouter. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet.

Mime sembla gêné d'être soudain le centre d'intérêt de l'attention générale. Il préférait de loin être dans le fond de la salle, appuyé contre un mur, un pied replié et jouant de son instrument préféré. Il s'avança néanmoins, prit place au pied de l'estrade et se mit à jouer. Sa mélopée harmonieuse s'éleva et transporta aussitôt tous les chevaliers d'or au Sanctuaire, du temps où Orphée leur jouait de semblables mélodies, tristes ou joyeuses, gaies ou sombres selon son humeur du moment.

Mime commença par une envolée de notes légères et joyeuses évoquant des jours heureux, le printemps, le soleil jouant dans les feuilles des arbres, les fleurs fraîchement coupées et embaumant l'atmosphère du renouveau. Les notes se firent de plus en plus douces tandis qu'il entamait une balade lente et calme. Les accents devenaient plus chaleureux et ardents évoquant le soleil chaud de l'été et le temps des moissons. La musique se modifia sensiblement, jusqu'à devenir lascive et caressante, empreinte de sensualité.

La voix cristalline d'Essylt s'éleva. Elle chanta d'une voix suave et envoûtante l'amour de deux amants qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. Elle chantait leurs promesses d'amour et de bonheur à venir, leurs voeux de mariage échangés et scellés par leurs baisers. Plus la musique devenait envoûtante et sensuelle, semblable à un parfum entêtant, plus les paroles de la chanson décrivaient le moment qui rapprochait les deux jeunes mariés de la couche nuptiale.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles tant l'histoire parraissait réellement se dérouler sous leurs yeux. La musique de Mime et la voix chaude d'Essylt se mariaient à la perfection. Soudain, la musique se fit plus brutale, plus heurtée, plus forte. Elle annonçait l'orage, la tempête et les tourments à venir. La séparation était proche. La voix d'Essylt devint frémissante comme une feuille sous le vent alors que ses mots étaient ceux que l'amante prononçait à son chevalier la veille de son départ. La voix grave et mélancolique de Cyd prononçant les paroles du chevalier répondit à celle d'Essylt. La musique se fit de plus en plus triste, les adieux furent déchirants ... leurs voix se turent au même moment où la musique cessa.

Saori applaudit, les yeux embués.

– C'était magnifique ... je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus beau ... ni de plus triste !

– Je connaissais cette chanson, renchérit Hilda émue. Mais ta musique, Mime, et vos voix l'ont rendue magique ...

– Et si réelle qu'on aurait cru les voir en chair et en os, compléta Freya, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Un soupir ému parcourut l'assistance, Cyd leva le menton d'Essylt du bout des doigts vers son visage et l'observa intensément, les yeux mi-clos.

– Je suis votre serviteur, belle demoinselle. Votre voix est splendide.

– Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, chevalier; une vraie voix de baryton ... peut-être avez-vous manqué votre vocation ?

– Non, répondit-il en lui prenant sa main délicate et en y apposant un baiser léger. Cela m'aurait privé de notre rencontre et de votre présence ici. Mime, peux-tu nous jouer une mélodie pour quelques pas de danse ?

– Bien sûr ... Aurais-tu quelque conquête à charmer ? Ajouta le chevalier blond, feignant l'innocence.

Cyd haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer sur la belle blonde qui avait laissé sa main dans la sienne.

– Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Etes-vous aussi bonne danseuse que chanteuse ?

Essylt sourit, un air mutin dans ses prunelles bleu pâle.

– Sans aucun doute, chevalier ... Vous verrez que je bouge très bien ... sous réserve que mon cavalier soit bon ...

Mime sourit en suivant l'échange entre les deux charmeurs et entama une danse enjouée.

– Elle chante toujours aussi bien. Un vrai rossignol, commenta Lydwina

– Hmm ... et elle reste une chatte en chaleur ! Maugréa Illyana. Mais quelle belle musique. Ce chevalier est exceptionnellement doué.

– Çà, c'est certain ! Renchérit Myrna.

– Il est effectivement très doué ! ... pour la musique ... pour le reste, çà reste à prouver.

La voix d'Albérich résonnant dans le dos des soeurs les interrompirent. Il était là, un sourire affable sur le visage, mais toujours une lueur maline dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

– Puis-je inviter mon élève pour quelques pas de danse et peut-être faire un peu mieux connaissance ?

Myrna fronça les sourcils mais accepta néanmoins la main tendue vers elle.

– Votre élève ? Disons cela pour aujourd'hui. J'accepte mais ne tentez pas de me faire subir un lavage de cerveau. Çà ne fonctionnera pas sur moi !

– Me voilà prévenu, consentit Albérich, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Eh bien, s'il croit que ce sera simple de l'embobiner, il en sera pour ses frais ! Je crois que notre soeur ne se laissera pas facilement manipuler, observa Illyana, tous sourire.

Une ombre s'était portée dans son dos et la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

– Cela lui fera le plus grand bien ! Commenta la voix calme de Siegfried.

Illyana se retourna brusquement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le grand guerrier d'Asgard. Elle serait tombée de son siège s'il ne l'avait pas rattrappée par le bras.

– Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa-t-il

– Je n'ai pas eu peur ! Juste surprise par votre soudaine apparition ! Lâcha-t-elle irritée. Que voulez-vous ?

Siegfried soupira discrètement, un éclair triste voila brièvement son regard clair.

– Une pause, s'il vous plaît Illyana, juste pour ce soir. Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Nous reprendrons la guerre Odalwar – Friydland demain ...

Illyana était abasourdie et en perdit momentanément la parole. Lydwina la pinça avant de la pousser dans les bras du guerrier.

– Il ne va pas te manger Illyana, fit-elle exédée. File ! Tu me donnes la migraine !

Siegfried voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Lydwina le devança.

– Ne me remerciez pas ! Elle n'est pas un cadeau, croyez-moi !

– Lydwina ... commença Illyana, menaçante.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Siegfried l'entraînait déjà vers la piste de danse. Freya et Hagen, Hilda et Camus ainsi que Saori entraînée par Hyga, qui lui jurait que les pas étaient faciles, rejoignaient les trois couples déjà formés. Mime poussa encore sa musique, jouant de plus en plus rapidement et gaiement.

Milo, Aioros et Aiolia suivaient la scène avec intérêt et allaient bon train en commentaires. Shura et Aphrodite les rejoignirent et le groupe se mit à rire joyeusement tout en se servant généreusement en vin de pays. Fenril et Thor s'approchèrent et happés par la discussion se retrouvèrent bien vite au centre du groupe, un verre à la main. Thor entama aussitôt une chason paillarde du coin.

* * *

Mu s'était un peu éloigné de l'agitation joyeuse de la salle et s'était posté silencieusement devant une fenêtre, admirant la lune dont le disque se découpait sur le ciel étoilé, au-dessus de la cime des sapins. Il avait été profondément touché par la musique de Mime et l'histoire triste de ces deux amants. Tout le touchait dans ce pays, çà en devenait presque douloureux. Mais sans doute la fatigue qu'il ressentait exacerbait sa sensibilité.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le détournant de ses pensées.

– Que t'arrive-t-il mon ami ?

Shaka avait suivi son ami qu'il sentait très perturbé depuis leur entrée en Asgard.

– Souhaites-tu en parler ?

– Je ne sais même pas, lui confia Mu dans un souffle. J'ai tenté de méditer mais je ne suis pas parvenu à la sérénité. Pourtant, j'ai insisté.

– Il faut d'abord faire le point en toi, reconnaître tes propres faiblesses et ne pas te voiler la face. La sérénité viendra dès que tu seras honnête avec toi-même ... et que tu cesseras ce combat perdu d'avance.

– Quel combat ?

Shaka émit un doux rire et reprit d'une voix égale.

– Celui que se livrent ton coeur, ta raison et ton corps. Tu ne parviens plus à la sérénité et à l'apaisement car tu n'es plus en accord avec toi-même. N'insiste pas et plonge en toi-même pour trouver les réponses à tes questions.

Mu se retourna et Shaka fut frappé par ses traits tirés et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si limpides, marqués par la lassitude et la douleur.

– J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver au fond de moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je être comme toi ou Camus ?

De rage, il envoya un coup de poing dans le mur qui s'ébrècha. Shaka fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

– Mu ... Pourquoi cherches-tu à ressembler à quelqu'un ? Tu es un être humain unique comme nous tous sur Terre.

– Oui, mais vous deux ne souffrez pas ou du moins vous ne le montrez pas. Depuis Hadès, depuis que j'ai revu mon maître, je me sens faible, moins sûr de moi.

– Tu ne l'es pas, lui assura le chevalier blond. Tu as été troublé par tous ces combats et la venue de Sion. Personne ne peut te le reprocher. Camus a souffert, comme nous tous, mais sa défense c'est son masque d'indifférence et d'impassibilité. J'ai également souffert mais j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même suite à mon retour. Mon moyen est la méditation mais ce n'est pas forcément le tien. En fait, conclut-il en ouvrant les yeux et en contemplant son ami, tu te découvres des sentiments que ton corps et ton esprit avaient rejetés après la mort de Sion. Dans ta solitude à Jamir, puis durant nos lourdes batailles, il était plus facile d'ériger des barrières et de se protéger. L'esprit et la raison sont alors maîtres par nécessité.

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre et observa que Mu l'écoutait avec attention.

– En période de paix, entourés d'amis et de personnes tout simplement heureuses de vivre, il est plus difficile de se blinder. Ton coeur réclame quelque chose dont il a été privé durant tes années d'exil ; l'amour, le besoin des autres, le besoin d'être aimé en retour. Accepte le, Mu, comme un cadeau précieux.

Mu serrait les poings conscient que tout sonnait juste dans les propos de Shaka. En peu de mots, il avait réussi à décrire ce qu'il ressentait sans vouloir l'admettre. En proie à un profond désarroi, il se tourna vers son ami.

– Et toi Shaka ? N'as-tu donc jamais ressenti tout cela ?

Le regard de l'homme le plus proche des dieux se voila légèrement.

– Je suis humain comme tous. Oui, j'ai ressenti ce dilemme, je l'ai vécu ... et j'ai beaucoup appris et mûri après ce passage. Cela m'a encore rapproché de ma foi et de mes convictions et m'a renforcé.

Mu fut profondément surpris et touché de la confidence, car de lui-même le chevalier blond ne parlait que très peu. Shaka se racla la gorge afin de s'éclaircir la voix et poursuivit sur un ton plus neutre.

– Le peuple d'Asgard et ses guerriers sont bien plus humains que nous autres chevaliers d'Athéna. Leur condition de vie extrême et leur croyance en des dieux qui mourront lors d'un ultime combat les rendent bien plus humbles que nous. En période de paix comme aujourd'hui, ils s'amusent, chantent, dansent, boivent comme si c'était leur dernier jour. Cette vision du monde les libère de toutes les contraintes que nous nous créons.

– Ils seraient plus authentiques que nous ?

– Dans un certain sens, oui je crois. Ils sont durs, sensibles, touchants, volontaires.

– Tout ce qui en fait des humains en somme, résuma Mu qui commençait à trouver un début de réponse en lui. A travers toutes ces batailles que nous avons menées contre des dieux puissants et immortels, nous aurions perdu une part d'humanité et de sensibilité.

– La part la plus douce ét légère, oui. Nous avons conservé ce qu'il nous fallait pour vaincre : le sens du sacrifice, l'élévation de nos âmes, la pureté absolue de notre coeur. Nous avons tous atteints des idéaux.

Shaka haussa les épaules et ajouta avec un sourire.

– Seuls les chevaliers de bronze, plus jeunes et tout à fait incomparables dans la force de leurs sentiments sont restés eux-mêmes. Nous, les sages, avons plus de mal à nous ouvrir aux autres. Nous avons été trop habitués à être des guides et non à être guidés.

– Je comprends mieux ... C'est un peu la peur de l'inconnu ...

Mu était plus détendu à présent, son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner normalement et une nouvelle sérénité l'emplissait.

– Je vois que je n'ai pas parlé dans le vide, commenta Shaka. Tu parais apaisé.

– Oui, merci mon ami. Excuse-moi auprès des autres, je vais me reposer. Une rude journée m'attend demain et je préfère être au mieux de ma forme.

Shaka suivit du regard la silhouette longiligne de Mu qui s'éloignait en direction du grand escalier, ses cheveux mauves balayant souplement son dos à chacun de ses pas.

– Votre sagesse est remarquable, chevalier de la Vierge, s'éleva une voix douce dans son dos.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude de Nelliana, la seule des cinq soeurs qui n'était pas encore apparue dans la journée. Ses longs cheveux blonds prenaient des reflets dorés sous les torches. Elle portait une longue jupe blanche ornée d'un galon noir brodé de motifs runiques mauves. Son corsage noir à longues manches se finissait par des galons mauves rebrodés d'argent et une longue ceinture mauve était nouée à sa taille.

– Vous avez su trouver les mots pour apaiser votre ami et vous avez remarquablement décrit notre peuple. Je n'aurai su trouver mots plus justes.

– Vous écoutiez aux portes ? Sourit Shaka, sûr de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Touchée ! Elle rosit avant de reprendre.

– Non, je vous ai suivie, nia-t-elle en prenant conscience de s'enfoncer d'avantage. Enfin je voulais dire ... enfin vous demander ...

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à bégayer comme une idiote à présent, Shaka avait croisé les bras et incliné la tête, visiblement amusé de son embarras.

– Je voudrais que vous m'initiez à votre art de la méditation, reprit-elle avec courage

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement. Décidémment il devait la trouver bien sotte !

– Vous avez déjà des convictions religieuses et je suis certain que vous vous adonniez déjà à la méditation, bien avant mon arrivée.

– C'est exact. Mais je n'ai jamais eu une facilité aussi grande que la vôtre à la pratiquer. Et depuis ce qui nous est arrivé, je me sens différente. Elle avait passé ses doigts sans s'en apercevoir sur la marque en W de sa nuque. J'ai peur d'éveiller quelque chose qui me dépasserait ...

– De trouver votre cosmos et d'y être confrontée seule ? Compléta Shaka, plus sérieux.

– Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

– C'est d'accord, mademoiselle. Je vous guiderais et vous protégerais en cas de besoin ... à une condition, ajouta-t-il. Je voudrais tout connaître de l'histoire des différents peuples d'Asgard. Nous avons peu de détails concernant vos différentes contrées au Sanctuaire.

– C'est entendu, je vous apprendrais, conclut-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Ils entendirent un rire cristallin et des pas qui venaient dans leur direction. Shaka saisit le poignet de Nelliana et l'attira vers lui dans un renfoncement plus sombre. Il avait agit d'instinct, sans même y réfléchir, même s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle était plus petite que lui et sa tête lui arrivait juste au menton. Le parfum léger émanant de ses cheveux lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Il la sentait nerveuse, un peu tendue. Mu avait raison, ce pays avait décidément quelque chose de spécial qui leur montait tous à la tête comme un vin capiteux.

Nelliana, bien loin des pensées de Shaka, tourna la tête et vit Essylt et Cyd débouler, l'un coursant l'autre dans le couloir. Ce dernier réussit à immobiliser la belle contre le mur. Ses prunelles à la couleur si particulière brillaient d'une lueur féline lorsqu'il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'Essylt qui rit de plus belle avant jeter ses bras autour du cou du guerrier. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants, la soulevant légèrement du sol et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui le rendit avec fièvre et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sa robe fendue de chaque côté dévoila ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Cyd mit fin au baiser et lui murmura encore quelques mots auxquels elle répondit par un sourire polisson. Il l'enleva dans ses bras et monta rapidement le grand escalier, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Le silence retomba dans le couloir. Nelliana était rouge comme une pivoine d'avoir surpris une scène aussi intime. Même si ses trois soeurs ne se formalisaient plus guère du comportement libertin d'Essylt, elle en était toujours aussi gênée. Plus encore aujourd'hui, blottie contre le torse d'un chevalier dont elle pouvait sentir la douce chaleur et qu'elle connaissait à peine.

– Votre soeur semble savoir ce qu'elle veut et comment faire pour y parvenir, commenta Shaka en souriant, brisant le silence.

– Euh oui ... C'est assez habituel pour elle, confirma-t-elle du bout des lèvres en rougissant encore d'avantage. Vous pouvez me lâcher à présent ...

Shaka la lâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas. Sa douce chaleur partie, elle eut un frisson involontaire. Il dut s'en rendre compte car d'un geste fluide il ôta sa cape et en drapa les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Mais, je ... commença-t-elle en bredouillant.

– Vous me la rendrez demain ... ajouta-t-il en levant son visage vers le sien, plongeant dans ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes. Dormez bien, mademoiselle.

Nelliana resta plantée là, enroulée dans la cape et regarda le chevalier s'éloigner. Quel bel homme, d'une assurance si tranquille !


	11. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 10

**bonjour à tous **

**nouveau chapitre ajoutée ce jour **

**Attention LEMON en fin de chapitre ... vous êtes avertis ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

A l'aube, Mu retrouva Siegfried et Albérich sur le parvis devant la statue d'Odin. Hilda les rejoignait peu de temps après. Seul Cyd manquait à l'appel.

- Bonjour à tous, entonna-t-elle joyeusement. Siegfried, où est donc Cyd ? Il ne devait pas venir nous rejoindre ?

Siegfried sembla chercher soigneusement ses mots tandis qu'Albérich riait sous cape. Mu les observait médusé. L'ouverture d'une porte-fenêtre au troisième étage sauva Siegfried de sa situation délicate. Tous levèrent les yeux avant de les écarquiller en voyant Cyd émerger sur le balcon, cheveux en bataille, mais en pleine forme. Il héla Siegfried gaiement et s'apprêtait à sauter du balcon lorsque la fenêtre se rouvrit, laissant apparaître Essylt qui retint le guerrier par le bras. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique, sa longue cheveulure blonde flottant au vent, seulement enroulée dans un drap blanc. Visiblement ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance.

- Ne prend pas froid, ma douce, murmura Cyd en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Çà ne tient qu'à toi ... Reviens vite avant que je ne me refroidisse, sussura-t-elle.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses pour la faire rentrer et de sauter dans la cour. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le petit groupe. Siegfried et Albérich riaient franchement mais Mu et Hilda se regardaient gênés par cette scène.

- Cyd ! Commença Hilda à la fois furieuse et gênée. Que ? ... Comment ? ... Pourquoi ?

- Je suis prêt votre Altesse, la coupa Cyd en s'inclinant devant elle et lui prenant sa main pour y poser ses lèvres dans un baise-amin respectueux. Avez-vous bien dormi princesse ?

Hilda vira au rouge cramoisi sous le regard éberlué de Mu.

- Certainement plus que toi ! Affirma Siegfried, désireux de mettre fin à la situation qui virait au burlesque. Si tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénients Cyd, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua ce dernier, tous sourires. Qu'attendons-nous ?

Mu secoua la tête. Il aurait bien du mal à s'y faire. Cyd croisa son regard et sourit en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chevalier d'Athéna. Çà viendra pour vous aussi ! Son regard passa de Mu à Hilda pour revenir sur le chevalier qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. En attendant, j'ai du sang à verser et vous, pas mal de travail.

Hilda, les joues toujours rosies, se saisit de l'épée d'Odin et la tendit à ses guerriers qui s'entaillèrent l'un après l'autre les poignets avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même. Elle se concentra et entonna sa litanie à Odin, comme la veille, reprise par les guerriers qui l'entouraient. Tous étaient à présent concentrés, sérieux, aussi volontaires et dignes que les chevaliers d'or pouvaient l'être. Mu vit au loin Saori rejoindre le ponton rocheux sous bonne escorte et Illyana et Myrna venir vers lui. Essylt était de retour sur le balcon pour suivre la scène, mais correctement vêtue. Il entendait ses compagnons d'armes s'entraîner avec les guerriers qui avaient déjà récupéré leurs armures.

- Bonjour, chevalier Mu le salua Illyana, toujours vêtue en guerrière. Combien de temps cela doit-il durer ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe d'Hilda.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, confia-t-il. Cela va dépendre de l'état des armures. Je pense que celle de Siegfried sera la plus gourmande et la plus difficile à réparer. Elle semble morte.

- Du fait de son geste suicidaire ? Le questionna Myrna.

- Oui. Je crois que cela va être long.

Mu sentit les résonnances des armures d'Albérich et Cyd plus fortes. Elles commençaient à briller légèrement. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers eux et de leur cicatriser leurs poignets.

- C'est suffisant, guerriers. Vos armures en ont assez.

Cyd regarda Siegfried et Hilda toujours au-dessus de l'armure d'Alpha.

- Et pour celle-ci ?

- Non, rien encore. Je crains le pire, leur confia Mu.

Cyd hocha la tête et vit Hilda chanceler.

- Peut-être faudrait-il leur dire d'arrêter. Je crains pour la vie d'Hilda.

- Moi de même, soupira Mu. Mais comme hier, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Ils la virent à nouveau chanceler. Siegfried l'attira vers lui et la cala contre lui. Leurs sangs se mêlèrent en un suel flot vermillon qui coula plus fort sur l'armure endommagée.

- Princesse, vous devriez arrêter tout de suite, l'implora Siegfried. Vous avez déjà tant donné hier. Je crains pour votre vie.

- Non, pas encore, murmura-t-elle. Si Mu ne nous a pas encore arrêté comme il l'a fait pour Cyd et Albérich, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas encore assez pour régénérer ton armure.

Elle leva la main et caressa la joue du grand guerrier, y laissant un trace rougeâtre.

- Que ferait mon plus valeureux protecteur sans armure ?

- Je vous protégerais encore, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Elle lui sourit doucement et reprit avec difficulté sa prière à Odin, augmentant son cosmos. Le sang jaillit encore plus vite de ses poignets.

- Par Odin ! S'exclama Cyd. Veut-elle se tuer ?

Son cri alarma Illyana et Myrna qui arrivèrent auprès de Siegfried. Le grand guerrier avait fait de même avec son cosmos et commençait à pâlir tandis que le visage d'Hilda prenait une teinte cireuse.

- Ils ont perdu trop de sang, s'affola Myrna. Si on ne les arrête pas tous les deux, ils vont passer de vie à trépas.

Les deux chancellèrent en même temps. Cyd reccueillit Siegfried dans ses bras tandis qu'Illyana fit de même avec Hilda.

- Mu, cria Cyd. Il faut ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le chevalier d'or avait disparu pour réapparaître à leur côté. Il tenait déjà les poignets de Siegfried pour les soigner et fit de même avec Hilda.

- Comment ? Demanda Illyana, abasourdie.

- Téléportation, lâcha-t-il. Elle est soignée mais il faut l'emmener tout de suite au chaud. Siegfried aussi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Cyd qui acquiessa en emportant le guerrier inconscient à l'intérieur.

Mu prit Hilda dans ses bras, développa son cosmos et disparut.

- C'est incroyable ! Articula Illyana avec peine en le voyant s'évaporer.

- Oui, tu l'as dit, renchérit Myrna. Viens avec moi ! Ils vont avoir besoin de soins et le chevalier Mu n'aura pas le temps de leur en prodiguer. Il doit encore faire le nécessaire pour ces armures.

- Je te suis.

* * *

Mu venait d'étendre Hilda sur son lit. Il la couvrit avec l'épaisse couverture de laine pour lui apporter de la chaleur et lui tint la main tendrement. Il posa un doux baiser sur sa main gracile et à ce moment trop blanche.

- Ma douce princesse. Comment pourrais-je vour dire un jour ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Vous seriez morte pour lui et bien que comprenant votre geste, cela me fait mal.

Son coeur menaçait d'éclater. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Myrna. Celle-ci prit conscience de la situation mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Si vous le permettez, chevalier, commença-t-elle, je vais prendre le relais. Je crois que vous avez encore du travail.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Myrna. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

- Ne craignez rien. Je vous préviendrais dès son réveil.

- Merci, Myrna.

Mu abandonna à regrets la main d'Hilda qu'il posa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Il sortit, ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Il passa devant la chambre de Siegfried où il vit Illyana assise à son chevet, les yeux clos, se balaçant d'avant en arrière sur un tabouret. Il ne sut pas si elle était inquiète à son sujet ou pas ... mais elle était déjà présente. Il sourit et et partit le coeur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Mu travailla d'arrache-pied sans se rendre compte des heures qui défilaient. Il venait de finir les deux armures d'Albérich et Cyd qui les portaient déjà et les inspectait. Ce fut Camus qui l'interrompit, un plateau à la main.

- Eh bien ! Ne te voyant pas revenir on a pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim.

Mu s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

- il est déjà si tard ? Je viens de finir ces deux armures et il me reste encore celle d'Alpha. J'ai l'impression de ne pas en finir. Vos armures sont prêtes, je ne vois pas de défauts mais testez les quand même.

Albérich et Cyd le remercièrent et s'éloignèrent vers la forêt. Mu choisit un sandwich sur le plateau, un jus de fruit et s'assit en tailleur devant l'armure d'Alpha. Camus fit de même et observa longuement Mu avant de se lancer.

- Nous sommes plusieurs à nous inquiéter à ton sujet, Mu. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mu n'en fut pas étonné car Shaka lui avait confié la même chose la veille. Il regarda son compagnon tout en finissant de manger et but une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, Camus ... Sincèrement. Ce pays me touche beaucoup, il me fait découvrir des choses ... enfin, des sentiments qui me sont inconnus.

Camus parut se détendre, étendit une jambe devant lui et posa sa tête sur son genou replié.

- C'est le pays ou la souveraine ?

- Les deux je crois, admit enfin Mu, soudain plus léger.

- Bien, si tu commences déjà à reconnaître ce que tu ressens, tu iras bien mieux.

Mu se renfrogna légèrement.

- Mais je devrais bientôt partir. Alors pourquoi insister ? Cela ne mènera à rien ...

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Camus lui tendit à nouveau le plateau

- Nous allons bientôt rentrer au Sanctuaire et je ne reviendrais pas ici ... malheureusement, ajouta Mu comme pour s'en convaincre en machouillant distraitement son sandwich.

- Carpe diem Mu !

- Carpe diem ?

Mu regarda son ami comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Oui, « cueille le jour » en traduisant la célèbre maxime ou vis l'instant présent.

- Je connais ! Mais çà ne me semble pas raisonnable dans le cas présent.

- Et souffrir comme un damné, çà l'est ? Rétorqua Camus

Mu finit son sandwich, plus songeur encore avant de se ressaisir et de se lever.

- Bon. Je vais commencer cette armure. Je crois que je vais y passer un certain temps ...

Camus soupira et reprit le plateau.

- Bien, Monsieur-le-têtu ! Quand tu voudras en parler, sache que je serais là pour t'écouter !

- Merci Camus, pour le déjeuner ... déclara Mu en souriant, sans relever sa dernière remarque.

Camus fit un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le palais, le laissant face à ses dilemmes. Se concentrant sur le problème immédiat, il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait toujours si cette armure était réparable. Peut-être que son manque d'enthousiasme à rendre au guerrier préféré d'Hilda sa protection était-il à l'origine de ses doutes ?

* * *

Contre toute attente et après y avoir mis toutes ses compétences, ardeur et force, il y parvint à la nuit tombée. Son front était baigné de sueur et il avait grandement besoin d'un bain.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il en vérifiant une dernière fois l'armure étincellante. Elle est parfaite !

- Je vous le confirme ... Elle est parfaite ! Répéta une voix grave et calme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent.

Siegfried, encore très pâle, arrivait à sa hauteur et carressa du bout des doigts la tête de dragon du casque de son armure.

- Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Je vous remercie.

Mu avait déjà entendu six fois semblable phrase depuis deux jours et bien plus encore au Sanctuaire, mais cette fois-ci ces quelques mots lui firent vraiment plaisir. Siegfried lui serra la main mais son regard s'était déjà assombri.

- Je vais sans doute vous paraître bien ingrat mais je vais devoir faire quelque chose ce soir ...

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- Je m'en doute, c'est pour cela que je vais tout vous expliquer maintenant.

Mu était de plus en plus perplexe. C'était bien la première fois que Siegfried lui parlait autant et ne le regardait pas de cette façon si étrange qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Au contraire, son regard était déterminé.

- Ce soir, je vais vous remettre un coffret contenant une écaille de dragon. Ce coffret remonte à l'histoire de mon ancêtre ou plutôt de ses premiers descendants. Une fois par an, l'héritier du grand héros a le droit de remettre ce coffret au guerrier qu'il souhaite affronter en combat singulier et à choisir le terme du combat. Soit le premier sang versé, soit le dernier chevalier encore en état de se battre soit la mort. Cette procédure qui doit vous sembler bien étrange a permis de stabiliser la succession du Friydland. Le coffret revient au vainqueur.

Le sang de Mu ne fit qu'un tour. Siegfried, le descendant du héros légendaire voulait le provoquer en duel. Encore abasourdi, une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'autre partie de cette étrange procédure. Je ne vous révèlerai la raison qu'à l'issue du combat. Autre chose, il n'est pas conseillé de refuser un défi lancé par un membre de ma famille. Cela revient à être déshonoré et considéré comme le combattant le plus méprisable du royaume d'Asgard. En général ceux qui ont refusé ont été bannis du royaume par leurs pairs.

Mu, une fois la surprise passée, commença à s'échauffer sérieusement.

- En résumé, si j'ai bien compris ... je suis obligé d'accepter un combat pour lequel je ne connais ni la raison ni le terme, sinon je suis un couard de la pire espèce !

- C'est un peu çà, concéda Siegfried, les yeux toujours fixés sur son armure d'Alpha. Mais je peux vous en donner le terme, ce sera au dernier encore conscient, rassurez-vous.

- J'en suis ravi, ironisa Mu, acide. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre sans raison valable !

Siegfried le regarda de biais, s'excusant presque de cette étrange requête.

- Je m'en doute. Je vous ai observé avec attention durant ces quelques jours. Vous être droit, loyal et fiable. Et sans doute aussi, très fort. C'est ce dernier point que je souhaite vérifier. Il soupira avant de reprendre. Croyez-moi, si je pouvais l'éviter, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais je suis obligé de passer par là. Faites-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Vous faire confiance ! Ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Nous venons en paix pour rendre à votre royaume ses guerriers et ses armures. Nous soignons les cinq soeurs d'Odalwar ... et la première chose que vous faites c'est me provoquer en duel !

Mu était carrément furieux. Une veine palpitait sur son cou et son cosmos s'intensifiait. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il fixa Siegfried droit dans les yeux. Le guerrier était sincère, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention ou malice dans ses yeux clairs, il était réellement obligé de suivre cette étrange procédure. Il lut tout ceci dans ses yeux et son cosmos.

- Pourquoi ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois

- Je ne peux vous le dire, croyez-moi. Mais je vous prie de réfléchir avant de donner votre réponse ce soir. C'est vraiment très important pour tout Asgard et surtout pour la Princesse. Je vous en ai déjà trop dit ... à ce soir ...

Siegfried se détourna pour partir, laissant Mu seul à ses réflexions. Si Siegfried, le plus puissant des guerriers d'Asgard le contraignait au duel, les chevaliers d'or allaient s'emballer. La situation était critique. Dans un sens, il allait être obligé d'accepter, sans quoi la nouvelle ère de paix entre Asgard et le Sanctuaire allait vite se dégrader. Mais se battre sans raison ! Cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes et des principes de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Quel casse-tête !

« Pourquoi moi ? » gémit-il. Que lui voulait donc ce pays ? Il soupira, rassembla ses outils et entra pour prendre un bain et se restaurer. La soirée s'annonçait longue et pénible, notamment pour expliquer au bouillonnant Aiolia qu'il devrait se battre et cela seul.

* * *

Hilda avait enfin rejoint la grande salle. Malgré sa lassitude elle voulait présider au repas et à la soirée. Elle se pinça les joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur et entra d'un pas vif.

- Hilda ! S'exclama Freya. Tu aurais du rester dans ta chambre et te reposer.

- Tss, tss, tss, Freya. Tu ne voudrais pas me priver de la présence de Saori et de ses chevaliers avant qu'ils ne repartent au Sanctuaire.

Elle réussit à adresser un sourire éclatant à tous et s'installa avec grâce dans son trône. Siegfried était à sa droite et Saori à sa gauche. Elle trouva son chevalier assez pâle et morose.

- Mu n'a pas réussi à réparer ton armure, Siegfried ?

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Si, à la perfection. Vous devriez manger quelque chose, princesse, sinon vous serez trop faible.

Ce disant, il la servit généreusement et recommença à manger tranquillement. Il observait Mu à la dérobée, de temps en temps. Celui-ci mangeait tout en relatant sa journée à ses compagnons. Il sentait parfois le « regard » particulier de Shaka et celui de Camus posés lui. Mu leur avait-il confié quelque chose ? Vraisemblablement, car les deux chevaliers au tempérament calme encadraient le fougueux Aiolia et le ténébreux Milo, qui faisait du charme l'air de rien à Essylt.

Le repas se finissait dans une bonne humeur et une ambiance chaleureuse. Il en venait presque à regretter sa décision. Ce soir, beaucoup le détesteraient. Peut-être que demain, après le combat, ils comprendraient et lui pardonneraient ... au pire, il resterait une gêne. Mais il fallait le faire, il devait être sûr. Sa mâchoire se contracta nerveusement et il se leva, demandant l'attention de tous. Il vit Mu, Shaka et Camus se raidir. Ils étaient au courant.

- Princesse Hilda, je vous demande de bien vouloir prendre connaissance du contenu de ce coffret et de le remettre au chevalier d'or, Mu du Bélier.

Il s'inclina profondément devant sa souveraine en lui tendant le coffret ouvragé. Hilda avait compris, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux et sentit ses doigts fins qui tremblèrent lorsqu'elle se saisit de l'objet. Il y lut aussi une vague accusation, de la douleur et de la résignation qui le touchèrent et lui broyèrent le coeur.

- En es-tu sûr, chevalier Siegfried ? Tenta-t-elle

- Oui, votre Altesse.

- As-tu déjà utilisé ton droit cette année ?

La voix d'Hilda tremblait légèrement. Siegfried releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux bleus de sa souveraine.

- Je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisé, Princesse, articula-t-il.

Hilda déglutit avec peine et se résigna. Elle actionna la serrure du coffret qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sec. Elle était bien là cette maudite écaille de Dragon, déposée dans un écrin de soie rouge. Pourquoi l'obligeait-il à imposer cela à Saori et à son chevalier ? Elle serra les dents et se leva, le coffret à la main. Saori, incertaine, posa son bras sur celui d'Hilda.

- Hilda, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer après avoir remis ceci à Mu.

Ce dernier s'était levé pour venir à sa rencontre. Il entendit Aioila souffler à Shaka.

- C'est quoi ? Un cadeau ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Shaka, laconique.

Hilda et Mu se faisaient face, mais elle n'osait croiser le regard du chevalier avant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle sut qu'il s'attendait à recevoir ce « cadeau » et qu'il l'accepterait. Elle ne sut si elle devait en être soulagée ou furieuse. Loki emporte la fierté masculine !

- Je vous remet l'écaille du Dragon de la famille de Siegfried. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie chevalier ?

Mu se saisit du coffret ouvert, observa l'écaille avant de le refermer devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

- Oui et je l'accepte. Quelles sont vos conditions ?

Hilda fit signe à Siegfried d'approcher.

- Chevalier Siegfried ?

- Au dernier encore conscient ...

Si Hilda en fut soulagée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Mu.

- Où souhaitez-vous l'affronter et quand ?

- Demain, à l'aube. Là où nous avons réparé les armures.

- Bien.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces salades ?! Tonna soudain la voix furieuse d'Aiolia qui s'était levé d'un coup ... avant de se retrouver assis sur sa chaise car Shaka l'avait sèchement retenu par les épaules.

Camus fit de même avec Milo. Saori alla directement sur Hilda, à la fois perdue et attristée.

- Hilda, dois-je comprendre que Mu doit se battre contre Siegfried ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi quand un descendant du héros Siegfried présente l'écaille du Dragon à un chevalier.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cria presque Saori.

- Il n'en est pas question, hurla Aiolia. Il n'a qu'à m'affronter moi ! Mu leur a réparé toutes leurs armures et n'a pas assez de forces pour se battre !

- Merci pour le vote de confiance, lança Mu étonnamment léger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais tu ne peux ...

- Aiolia ! Le rappela Saori avant de répéter pourquoi à Hilda.

- Nous n'aurons la réponse qu'après le combat, Saori. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me plier à cette tradition.

Les commentaires fusèrent de toute part et le ton monta rapidement entre Asgardiens et chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Assez !

La voix de Mu claqua comme un coup de fouet, faisant tomber le silence d'un coup.

- C'est entre Siegfried et moi, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Nous sommes à armes égales Aiolia. Il est à peine revenu à la vie et a donné beaucoup de sang. Je suis moi aussi affaibli mais nous sommes de forces équivalentes. Je ne veux aucune intervention de qui que ce soit lors de ce combat, ni même de vous Athéna. Maintenant, si tout le monde le permet, je vais me reposer et je souhaite qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se batte d'ici là. Nous devons rester en bons termes. La requête de Siegfried n'est absolument pas pernicieuse, je vous le garantis. Bonne soirée à tous.

Sur ces mots il s'inclina brièvement devant Hilda et Saori et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Les discussions reprirent encore plus vives qu'avant l'intervention de Mu. Siegfried restait aux côtés d'Hilda, sans dire un mot. Seiya apparut à ses côtés, furieux, Aiolia à sa suite.

- Pourquoi Siegfried ? Pourquoi veux-tu te battre contr l'un de nous alors que nous sommes en paix ? Bats-toi contre moi alors !!

Seiya lui lança son poing en plein visage, lui blessant la lèvre inférieure puis un autre dans son épaule. Siegfried ne fit rien pour le contrer mais fixa le jeune protecteur d'Athéna d'un regard dur. Seiya allait le frapper une troisième fois quand Aiolia lui retint le bras.

- Seiya ! S'écria Saori venant à leur hauteur. Quel est donc ce comportement ? Veux-tu déclancher une guerre ? N'as-tu pas écouté Mu ?

- Pourquoi ne ripostes-tu pas ? Questionna Aiolia, irrité mais ne souhaitant pas frapper un homme qui ne se défendait pas.

- Je ne souhaite pas me battre contre vous, lâcha le grand guerrier en essuyant le filet de sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre. Tu es calmé chevalier Pégase ou souhaites-tu poursuivre ?

- Bats-toi contre moi, pas contre Mu ! Il vient de t'aider et n'aime pas se battre !

- Personne n'aime se battre, lui répondit froidement Siegfried qui avait fait un geste de la main pour faire rasseoir ses compagnons d'armes.

Il nota que les cinq soeurs n'avaient pas bougé mais suivaient la scène avec attention, tendues à l'extrême. Les chevaliers d'or et de bronze, à l'exception d'Ikki, toujours tranquillement assis, s'étaient réunis derrière Saori.

- Siegfried, commença Shiryu, peux-tu au moins nous jurer sur ton honneur de chevalier qu'aucune blessure ne sera mortelle et que ce combat est réellement nécessaire ?

- Pour ma part, je me contenterais d'assommer Mu. Il n'est absolument pas question qu'il meure. Quant à ce que lui voudra faire, je n'en sais rien, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un chevalier honorable ! Lança Aiolia, vexé pour son compagnon. Bien plus que toi sans doute !

- Aiolia, pour la dernière fois calmes toi ! Le tança son frère avant de s'adresser à Siegfried, qui avait tressailli sous l'insulte. Je vous fait toute confiance, chevalier. Nul ne remet en doute votre honneur et votre dévouement à l'égard de votre souveraine. Nous sommes juste sous le coup de la surprise. Mais tout sera clarifié demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais également me reposer.

Il se leva et ce faisant croisa le regard saphir de sa future disciple, Illyana. Son visage était fermé mais il lut du respect dans les prunelles bleues, pour la première fois ... réaction normale pour un chef d'armées mais ô combien appréciable venant d'elle, son ennemie héréditaire. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il entendit Mime qui entamait une mélodie harmonieuse que seuls les Asgardiens reconnaîtraient ... « la chanson de Siegfried, la quête du Dragon » Quel humour ! Songea-t-il.

* * *

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorque Essylt sortit de sa chambre pour errer dans les couloirs, victime d'insomnie. Cyd était resté auprès de Siegfried et des autres guerriers divins qui s'étaient regroupés autour de leur chef. De toute façon il ne lui manquait pas. Elle frissonna. Les couloirs n'étaient pas chauffés et le froid persistait, même en ce début de printemps. Elle erra un moment dans les couloirs avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle descendit en silence le grand escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Freya leur avait dit que l'accès était libre et que chacun pouvait se servir à sa guise. Elle entra et soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur dans l'âtre toujours allumé. Elle se servit du pain, du fromage et choisit un fruit dans la corbeille posée sur le buffet avant de s'installer sur un des bancs qui couraient le long de la grande table en bois massif. Elle commença à déguster tranquillement son en-cas.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'objet de ses désirs qui l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'à cette heure tardive croquait tranquillement un fruit à quelques pas de lui. Ses lèvres charnues faisaient craquer la peau et la chair juteuse du fruit, laissant un peu de jus couler sur ses doigts qu'elle suçait distraitement. Le profil de la jeune femme se découpait en ombre chinoise devant la cheminée. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever à rythme régulier sous sa chemise de nuit si légère qu'elle aurait mieux convenu au climat de Grèce que sous ces froides latitudes. Elle ne l'avait pas vu car il était installé dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, dans un coin non éclairé par la cheminée. Sa contemplation tourna à la fascination lorsque la belle s'étira voluptueusement comme une chatte repue après un festin. Sa plastique était absolument parfaite et elle en jouait même sans public. Pour un homme au sang aussi chaud que lui, elle était la tentation même et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Elle se mit à fredonner, de sa voix mélodieuse et sensuelle. Milo se mit à frémir, au supplice. Il déglutit en silence et but une gorgée du vin liquoreux local qui était un véritable nectar. Elle passait à présent distraitement les mais dans ses cheveux, les lissant mèche après mèche toujours en fredonnant.

-Vénus serait jalouse de votre beauté, murmura-t-il, n'y tenant plus pour signaler sa présence.

Il la vit se raidir, tourner la tête de droite à gauche avant de fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'un bond souple, il sortit de l'ombre, tel un prédateur s'avançant vers sa proie.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Souhaitez-vous un verre de vin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude, légèrement rauque.

- Volontiers, merci ... Milo, c'est cela ?

Il apprécia la manière dont elle prononçait son nom et lui tendit un verre. Milo s'assit sur la table à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils trinquèrent et burent en silence.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses cuisses et son torse musclés.

- Bien avant que vous soyez rentrés dans cette pièce ... Vous êtes magnifique Essylt, mais sans doute vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

- Des milliers de fois, assura-t-elle dans un sourire. Mais j'adore les compliments ... surtout venant d'hommes tels que vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De puissants guerriers aussi beaux que musclés ... expliqua-t-elle, en jouant avec son verre, les yeux mi-clos et la voix encore plus basse d'une octave.

- Vous allez me faire rougir.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin.

- Voyons chevalier, je n'ai pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit puisse vous faire rougir ...

Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus si transparents qu'il crut s'y noyer. Posant son propre verre sur la table, il enleva l'autre des mains d'Essylt avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur et ouvrit la bouche, dont il prit immédiatement possession. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet fougueux. Les doigts de Milo carressèrent la somptueuse cheveuleure blonde, lui basculant la tête vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pulpeuse pour descendre vers la gorge offerte. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il sentit ses doigts fébriles passer sous sa tunique pour caresser ses muscles dorsaux. Il s'interrompit pour ôter sa tunique qu'il jeta négligemment plus loin. Il en profita aussi pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur la table. D'instinct elle écarta ses cuisses afin que leurs corps fiévreux puissent se coller l'un à l'autre. Il sentait le musc et cette odeur l'ennivrait. Les muscles de son dos étaient si durs puis si souples sous ses doigts. La peau du chevalier était brunie par le soleil et contrastait avec la sienne d'une blancheur neigeuse.

Milo souleva légèrement la jeune femme et fit glisser sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa tête, la jetant au sol où elle tomba dans un léger bruissement. Elle était complètement nue à présent et d'une beauté ensorcelante. Aucun défaut, même minime ne venait rompre l'harmonie parfaite de son corps. S'écartant légèrement il caressa du plat de la main ce corps tendu vers lui, passant sur ses épaules, entre ses seins, sur son ventre plat, sur ses cuisses, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle frissonna de plaisir et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il continua son exploration en effleurant ses seins dont les pointes roses se dressèrent aussitôt vers lui. Il les cueillit l'un après l'autre dans sa bouche, les léchant, les suçant jusqu'à l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Sa main descendit plus bas, ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans la douce toison au creux de ses cuisses. Son corps se tendit d'avantage vers lui, s'offrant à lui. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent en elle et il sentit qu'elle était déjà humide, prête à le recevoir.

Il embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres et se déshabilla complètement lui aussi. Elle s'était redressée, les prunelles assombries par le désir, et lui rendait toutes ses caresses ... sur son torse, ses cuisses puissantes, son ventre plat, jusqu'à enrouler ses doigts sur son membre raidi. Il devenait fou de désir sous ses caresses maîtrisées et ce lent va-et-vient qu'elle lui imposait de sa petite main. Il faillit exploser lorsque ses lèvres remplaçèrent ses doigts et que sa bouche imprima ce même mouvement lascif. Ne pouvant attendre d'avantage, il l'arrêta, souleva ses hanches et entra en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, étouffant son gémissement de plaisir dans un baiser sauvage.

Il émanait une telle puissance de cet homme qu'Essylt en était chamboulée. Il aimait comme elle le faisait ... sans retenue, avec une incroyable ardeur. Elle gémit de plus belle sous ses assauts et griffa son dos lorsqu'elle sentit la jouissance proche. Milo ressentit le tremblement soudain de sa partenaire et acceléra ses va-et-vients encore et encore, avant de se raidir brusquement en jouissant en elle, l'accompagnant dans son plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur elle, la tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant leurs souffles. Il leva les yeux vers elle et écarta quelques mèches collées à son front.

- Est-ce que çà va ? Murmura-t-il en se soulevant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Comme un charme, répondit-elle en se levant avec grâce, nullement gênée de se retouver nue dans une cuisine où n'importe qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Il s'appuya contre la table et attrapa la chemise de nuit du bout du pied pour la lui donner.

- Vous allez prendre froid à errer ainsi dans les couloirs

- Je n'ai pas froid et quand bien même ... je pourrais vous demander de me réchauffer comme vous venez si bien de le faire...

Elle ramassa sa tunique qu'il enfila sans se presser, sous le regard appréciateur de la jeune femme. « Quel corps splendide ! Et quel amant ! » Elle-même fit passer sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa tête et souleva ses cheveux blonds, la laissant glisser le long de son corps. Elle servit deux verres de vin et lui en tendit un qu'il but d'un trait. Elle dégusta le sien plus lentement, le temps qu'il finisse de se vêtir sous son regard gourmand.

- Je ne réponds plus de moi si vous continuez à me dévisager ainsi ...Vous êtes une coquine Essylt ...

- Vraiment ? ... Et vous, vous êtes un polisson chevalier !

Elle se rapprocha de lui de sa démarche chaloupée et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retourna et le comtempla encore, presque à regrets. A demain, chevalier. Si j'ai bonne mémoire nous devons nous lever tôt demain pour assister à un combat.

Il la regarda sortir et se rembrunit. C'était vrai. Durant ce moment de plaisir charnel il en avait oublié ce maudit combat. Il soupira avant de bailler et décida de monter se coucher.


	12. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain, dans une aube froide et encore sombre, Mu et Siegfried, revêtus de leurs armures respectives, se faisaient face sur le parvis devant l'immense statue d'Odin.Les armures brillaient faiblement et le contraste était saisissant entre la chaleureuse couleur or de l'armure du bélier et la sobriété de l'armure d'Alpha. Hilda et Saori se trouvaient au pied de la statue, serrant frileusement les pans de leurs épais manteaux, le coffret contenant l'écaille de Dragon ouvert à leurs pieds. Les chevaliers d'Athéna, tous revêtus de leurs armures, avaient pris place le long du Palais, à côtés des guerriers divins, également en armure et des cinq soeurs d'Odalwar. Tous attendaient, tendus. Hilda s'avança et prit la parole, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

- Siegfried, maintiens-tu ta requête ?

- Oui, Princesse.

- Chevalier Mu du Bélier, confirmes-tu ton acceptation du combat ?

- Oui.

Hilda soupira, regarda une dernière fois les deux adversaires qui avaient le visage serein mais fermé, déjà concentré.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Lança-t-elle. Je rappelle que rien ni personne ne doit intervenir entre les deux combattants dorénavant et que la victoire ira à celui qui tiendra encore debout après avoir mis son adversaire hors de combat. Qu'Odin vous protège !

Les deux chevaliers se mirent en position de combat, les genoux légèrement fléchis et s'observèrent un moment, cherchant à savoir qui prendrait l'offensive. Ce fut Siegfried qui attaqua le premier. C'était un simple coup de poing mais porté à une vitesse effarante.Vitesse qui ne surprit pas Mu. Il leva les mains. Un léger frémissement d'air se fit sentir alors qu'il créait son Crystal Wall. Le coup s'écrasa dessus et fut renvoyé vers le guerrier qui l'évita avec facilité. Il sourit légèrement et une lueur interressée s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus pâles.

- Bien chevalier du Bélier ... Mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher bien longtemps derrière ce mur, si puissant soit-il !

Le casque de Siegfried se ferma sous son menton tandis qu'il pointait le doigt en direction du sol foulé par Mu. Il appela l'Odin Sword, un éclair de lumière tourbillonant jaillit de son doigts en même temps qu'un cercle se dessinait autour du chevalier d'or, passant par-dessous le Crystal Wall. Les pierres du sol, devenues de redoutables épis pointus, s'arrachèrent du sol en direction du ciel derrière la barrière protectrice. Mu, momentanément décontenancé par cette attaque, fut projeté dans les airs sous l'impact et disparut aux yeux de tous. Lorsqu'il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin après sa téléportation, le guerrier divin l'attendait déjà et donna coup sur coup. Mu le para avec difficulté, mais tint bon et le combat se poursuivit dans les airs durant quelques minutes, chacun des deux combattants tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Aiolia à son frère tout en suivant les deux chevaliers des yeux. Il se déplace aussi vite que nous !

- Oui, répondit son frère, légèrement inquiet pour Mu. Il aurait pu être chevalier d'or, sa vitesse est celle de la lumière et cela sans le moindre effort particulier.

- Mais si deux chevaliers d'or s'affrontent, ne risquent-ils pas d'entamer un combat qui durera mille jours et mille nuits ?

Aioros ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête. Il dévisageait ses compagnons d'armes qui semblaient aussi surpris et interressés que son frère. Visiblement, tous avaient sous-estimé le grand guerrier d'Asgard, même si Seiya et Shiryu les avaient prévenus la veille en soulignant le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était venu à bout de Siegfried lors de la bataille d'Asgard.

Les deux combattants se faisaient face sur deux piliers, à quelques mètres du sol tout en reprenant leurs souffles. Le soleil commençait enfin à déchirer les brumes qui s'accorchaient çà et là aux arbres, à la statue d'Odin et à ces mêmes piliers, nimbant Mu et Siegfried, donnant à la scène un aspect irréel.

- Bien joué chevalier du Bélier ... finalement tu es un redoutable guerrier sous tes airs pacifiques.

Ils sautèrent à terre se faisant toujours face et se déplaçant tels des félins, chacun attendant que l'autre reparte à l'offensive. Le cliquetis du casque de Siegfried qui se referma préceda une nouvelle Odin Sword, que Mu para sans la moindre difficulté d'une main, sans son Crystal Wall. L'attaque fut rejetée au loin où ils entendirent craquer quelques sapins qui tombèrent sous l'impact. Les cinq soeurs regardaient hébétées les dégâts engendrés alors qu'aucun chevalier ou guerrier n'avait tourné la tête.

- Non, Siegfried ! Une même attaque ne peut surprendre deux fois un chevalier d'or !

- Je m'en doutais ... Simple vérification ... sourit Siegfried dont le casque se referma à nouveau.

Il se déplaça si vite que Mu ne put qu'encaisser le coup qui le frappa dans le dos. Il s'envola cependant dans un envol gracieux et souple et frappa à son tour Siegfried qui venait de réappaître à l'entrée des jardins. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre, traçant un sillon dans l'allée en reculant, avant de se relever.

- Il n'est même pas tombé, souffla Aphrodite médusé, se remémorant sans doute son combat contre Mu devant le temple du Bélier lors de l'affrontement avec Hadès.

Le cosmos de Siegfried s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir d'un blanc pur et lumineux déchiré par des éclairs bleus. Mu fit de même avec son cosmos doré et chaleureux. Le cliquetis du casque se fit à nouveau entendre tandis que Siegfried leva ses deux poings fermés, entourés chacun d'une sphère blanche, vers le ciel. Dans un crépitement d'éclairs ils les sépara en les descendant de chaque côté de son corps avant de les joindre devant lui. Deux têtes de dragon apparurent et foncèrent sur Mu. Ce dernier avait lui aussi préparé son attaque. Fermement campé sur ses jambes il écarta ses mains d'où jaillirent des éclairs dorés. Une sphère lumineuse se forma et se projeta vers le guerrier divin.

Les attaques Dragon Breavest Blizzard et la Starlight Extinction, d'une force égale, s'arrêtèrent l'une contre l'autre, au milieu des deux combattants dans une gerbe d'auras blanche et dorée et un bruit assourdissant. L'air crépitait autour de la boule d'énergie qui venait de se former.

- Par Athéna ! Jura Milo admiratif. Il serait un redoutable chevalier d'or. Bloquer ainsi la Starlight Extinction de Mu !

- Ils risquent d'être là pendant un moment, observa sobrement Camus, les bras croisés. Leur forces sont équivalentes.

Les deux combattants s'observaient toujours par-dessus l'énergie formidable qui se trouvait entre eux. Siegfried poussa un cri et intensifia encore son cosmos faisant progresser l'énergie vers Mu qui reculait lentement mais inéxorablement. La boule d'énergie s'enflamma et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Mu où elle explosa.

- Mu ! Cria Seiya en voulant y aller. Shiryu et Hyoga l'en empêchèrent.

Mu avait disparu mais réapparut derrière Siegfried et frappa ce dernier qui ne put l'éviter. Le grand guerrier, surpris, s'envola sous le coup ... mais au moment de retomber au sol il s'appuya sur sa main, s'enroula sur lui-même avant de foncer sur Mu. Le combat continua à mains nues jusqu'à une nouvelle pause. Les deux guerriers haletaient à présent.

- Il faut les arrêter murmura Saori à Hilda. Ils sont de force égale, cela peut durer encore des heures.

- C'est impossible, pas avant que l'un d'eux ne soit à terre. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, avec les larmes aux yeux, en coupant Saori qui voulait insister.

Elles les virent se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, esquivant ou portant des coups tour à tour avant de s'arrêter poings contre poings, les bras tendus, leurs cosmos en feu. Des pierres jaillissaient sous leur force autour d'eux.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir poursuivre, Chevalier Mu ? Lui cria Siegfried

- Oui ! Je saurais te vaincre !

Ils se séparèrent en sautant chacun en arrière pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de quelques mètres. Mu semblait déchaîné à présent, lui d'ordinaire si sage et si calme. Son cosmos s'intensifia une nouvelle fois l'entourant d'un puissant halo doré. Il prépara son attaque de Stardust Révolution mais attendit pour la porter que Siegfried entame son Dragon Breavest Blizzard, cherchant la faiblesse de sa cuirrasse. Et l'espace d'un très bref instant, il la vit ! La feuille sur son coeur à un endroit si petit et qui demandait une infinie précision ! Il reçut l'attaque de Siegfried de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière suite au coup précis de Mu, en plein coeur. Les deux hommes finirent à terre, l'un aux abords du jardin, l'autre quasiment à la lisière de la forêt. Après le vacarme du aux attaques, le silence retomba sur le parvis, personne n'osant le rompre. Chacun attendait que l'un des deux se relève. Hilda plus que les autres, désireuse de mettre enfin un terme à cette confrontation.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité pour tous, le léger cliquetis de l'armure d'or du Bélier contre les escaliers qui menaient à la forêt parut assourdissant. Mu se mit péniblement à genoux, secouant la tête, encore sonné par l'attaque qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet. Les poings à terre il tentait de reprendre son souffle avant de tenter de se relever. Il leva la tête et vit que Siegfried était encore étendu face contre terre, juste devant l'un des bassins encore gelé du jardin. Hilda croisa brièvement le regard mauve avant de le suivre des yeux.

- Le combat est fini, cria-t-elle d'une voix forte. Le chevalier Mu est déclaré vainqueur.

Mu avait enfin réussi à se relever. Il passa devant ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas encore bougé d'un pouce et rejoignit les guerriers divins qui s'étaient regroupés autour de leur chef toujours à terre. Il se demanda un court instant s'il l'avait tué. Il chancela sur ses jambes et fut retenu par Aiolia qui le soutint juste avant qu'il ne tomba. Hilda et Saori s'élancèrent vers eux mais furent dépassées par Myrna, sa sacoche en badouillère.

- Laissez-moi passer, cria-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller auprès de Siegfried, qui avait déjà été retourné sur le dos par Cyd.

Elle lui ôta son casque avec précaution et tâta son pouls.

- Il est vivant, constata-t-elle, rassurée. Mais encore sous le choc. Heureusement que son armure l'a protégé, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa besace.

- Je connaissais son point faible, commença Mu avec difficulté. Il devait avoir une côte fèlée. J'avais renforcé son armure au niveau de son dos et de son torse afin de mieux protéger son coeur. Mais je crois qu'elle aura besoin d'une nouvelle réparation ... et la mienne aussi ... Aïe, grimaça-t-il lorsque Aiolia le serra dans ses bras. Brute !

- Tu l'as vaincu, Mu ! Pourtant c'était un redoutable guerrier !

Mu acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Siegfried aurait fait un excellent chevalier d'or avec sa force physique, sa rapidité d'attaque et ses qualités morales.

- C'est gentil de dire çà, murmura Siegfried d'une voix encore mal assurée. Pouah ! Fit-il en écartant le flacon que Myrna lui agitait sous le nez. Voulez-vous me tuer, jeune fille ?

- Non, simplement vous réveiller, riposta l'interressée, pince-sans-rire. Et je ne connais pas meilleur remède !

Cyd aida son chef à se relever.

- Pas trop de mal Siegfried ?

- Çà ira, répondit le guerrier en se dégageant pour tendre la main à Mu qui l'accepta. Beau combat, chevalier du Bélier. Je suis fier de vous avoir affronté, même si j'ai perdu.

- Çà s'est joué à un cheveu et le combat aurait très bien pu tourner à votre avantage. Mais à présent, je souhaite connaître la raison de ce combat que vous m'avez imposé.

- C'est normal. Princesse ?

Hilda qui s'était tenue en retrait jusqu'alors, le coffret dans les mains et le coeur battant, se rapprocha des deux hommes. Elle semblait toute petite entre les deux grands combattants. Elle se tourna vers Mu, un peu troublée et lui remit le coffret ouvragé.

- Acceptez-le comme preuve irréfutable de votre victoire sur le descendant du légendaire guerrier Siegfried. A présent, nous t'écoutons Siegfried.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa souveraine et mit un genou à terre devant le regard médusé de tous ceux qui étaient présents autour d'eux.

- Princesse, je suis depuis toujours votre loyal et fidèle serviteur et le premier de votre garde d'Odin, chargée de vous défendre. Mais je souhaite que vous me destituiez à présent de ce poste pour le confier au chevalier d'Athéna, Mu du Bélier.

Tous en restèrent cois et le silence retomba après cette fracassante déclaration.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Hilda, encore sous le choc.

- Je serais absent durant une longue période afin de me consacrer à mes devoirs envers ma patrie, le Friydland, et aussi pour l'entraînement d'Illyana. Je ne pourrais me consacrer pleinement à ces devoirs tout en laissant ce poste vacquant derrière moi. Je ne cherche pas à fuir mes responsabilités auprès de vous, bien au contraire. Il est temps que je m'occupe de mon peuple en tant qu'Ansirik du Friydland. Princesse, reprit-il d'une voix ferme, j'ai volontairement mis le chevalier Mu au défi afin d'être rassuré sur sa force physique. Sa sagesse, son courage et sa loyauté ne faisaient déjà aucun doute dans mon esprit ...

Il se leva et fit face à Mu qui n'avait pas cillé avant d'aller chercher une épée encore dans son fourreau ouvragé au pied de la statue d'Odin et de revenir vers Mu. Il sortit l'épée de son fourreau. Sa lame étincella sous le soleil blanc d'Asgard.

- Chevalier du bélier, je remets l'épée du premier garde d'Odin et la vie de ma Princesse entre vos mains ...

Hilda reprenait ses esprits à présent. Siegfried s'en allait et demandait à l'un des chevaliers d'Athéna de le remplacer à la tête de sa garde ... Non, pas à un chevalier d'Athéna ... il demandait cela à Mu ! Son coeur fit un bond affolé dans sa poitrine, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

- Siegfried ! Tu ne peux lui demander cela. Il est le gardien de l'un des douze temples du Sanctuaire et fait parti de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna. Sa place est auprès de sa déesse, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se persuader elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.

Saori s'était approché d'Hilda.

- J'ai déjà de nombreux gardiens, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme. Onze chevaliers d'or en plus de mes cinq chevaliers divins. Mu, continua-t-elle en d'adressant à son chevalier toujours impassible en s'approchant de lui. Je suis consciente que c'est une décision difficile à prendre. Saches simplement que tu resteras le chevalier d'or du Bélier et que tu conserveras ton temple au Sanctuaire. Que tu me serves ici, en protégeant Asgard et la représentante d'Odin, à Jammir ou au Sanctuaire, cela m'est égal. Je sais que tu le feras avec la même efficacité quel que soit l'endroit. Je te dois déjà tant, mon fidèle et loyal chevalier du Bélier. Je me rangerais à ta décision.

Mu hocha simplement la tête pour la remercier de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui et fit face à Siegfried. Ce dernier lui tendait l'épée en la tenant par la lame, lui présentant le pommeau. Aiolia le lâcha et il chancela légèrement avant de se redresser. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait choisir sa destinée et il en était parfaitement conscient. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il se saisit de l'épée et sentit le cosmos de Siegfried pénétrer le sien et vice-versa.

- J'accepte de devenir le premier garde d'Odin, de protéger Asgard comme ma propre patrie et de défendre, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut la représentante d'Odin ... tout en restant chevalier d'Athéna. Merci pour la confiance que tu places en moi, guerrier divin d'Alpha. C'est un grand honneur.

Siegfried parut soulagé et il lâcha la lame affutée de l'arme, scellant ainsi leurs deux destinées. Pour la première fois depuis la création de la Garde d'Odin, le premier garde ne faisait pas parti de la famille du légendaire Siegfried.

- Un guerrier divin ne peut faire plus grand honneur à un homme, surtout totalement étranger à Asgard, expliqua Camus aux autres golds médusés. Sa famille a depuis toujours veillé sur les prêtres et prêtresses d'Odin. Il doit avoir une haute estime et une confiance sans faille en Mu, qui vient de devenir guerrier divin d'Asgard tout en restant chevalier d'Athéna. Voilà une situation totalement inédite qui va rester dans les annales historiques du Sanctuaire.

- C'était donc çà ! Reprit Shaka. Nous ne pouvons qu'aller les féliciter tous les deux ... et pour certains, s'excuser du comportement d'hier, compléta-t-il en fixant de ses yeux perçants Seiya et Aiolia.

Tous se regroupèrent autour des deux adversaires afin de les saluer. Les guerriers divins, quoique secoués par la décision de leur chef avaient déjà félicité Mu, du bout des lèvres pour Albérich. Aiolia et Seiya s'excusèrent honteusement de leur comportement auprès de Siegfried, qui leur pardonna sans aucun problème.

Les cinq soeurs se tenaient légèrement en retrait depuis le début de la matinée, sous le choc après avoir assisté à ce violent affrontement. Lydwina ne pouvait cependant que féliciter Siegfried pour sa noble attitude et sa prise de position responsable et mature. Elle songea un instant à Frey, le second de la garde d'Odin, qui n'avait toujours pas réapparut, l'entraînement de ses hommes s'étant prolongé. Sa présence rassurante lui manquait mais elle savait qu'il l'accompagnerait en Odalwar, ce dont elle se réjouissait en secret.

Hilda, sous le coup des évènements et légèrement euphorique après la tension qui l'avait habitée depuis l'aube, décida que la soirée serait festive. Elle convierait l'orchestre rien que pour eux et leur offrirait un vrai festin à la mode asgardienne. Elle semblait tour à tour extrêment heureuse puis légèrement abattue, en raison du prochain départ de Siegfried, qui avait toujours été son principal soutien.

* * *

Mu fut heureux de retrouver la quiétude de la chambre qu'il partageait au Palais avec Shaka. Il put enfin ôter son armure et grimaça de douleur à chacun de ses gestes. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures dues à l'Odin Sword et avait sans doute une côte fêlée. Son armure était fissuré à plusieurs endroits. Le combat avait été rude, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Par Athéna, ce que l'asgardien tapait fort ! Il méritait bien son titre d'homme le plus fort d'Asgard. Aucun des deux n'avait retenu ses coups. S'ils n'avaient pas été de forces équivalentes, l'un des deux serait sans doute mort.

Il s'assit, but un verre d'eau et décida de s'allonger. Il songea aux derniers évènements et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à présent, sa vie avait été toute tracée. Sa formation, l'acquisition de l'armure du Bélier, la formation de son apprenti Kiki, les combats pour purifier le Sanctuaire et contre Hadès, sa mort devant le mur des lamentations ... un destin de chevalier comme il en existait tant depuis que les chevaliers d'Athéna existaient. Mais sa nouvelle vie ne ressemblait en rien à la précédente. Il y avait des éléments communs pourtant lui se sentait différent au fond de lui. Il avait besoin de plus, il voulait se sentir vivant, il voulait s'assurer que la vie palpitait en lui et se débarrasser de ce sentiment de mort qui persistait au fond de lui. Et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce combat qu'il aurait refusé dans sa précédente vie et qu'il avait accepté ce poste confié par Siegfried. Ce pays qui le fascinait avait obtenu de lui qu'il reste aux côtés de sa souveraine, en tant que protecteur.

- Mu ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Shaka au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Mu ? Répéta-t-il. Çà va ?

- Oui ... Il fut surpris, sa voix lui parut ensommeillée. J'ai dormi ?

Shaka sourit a priori rassuré.

- Oui et plusieurs heures ... C'est bientôt l'heure de la soirée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Mu se redressa et ressentit de la douleur dans tout son corps. Il eut un sourire penaud.

- comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire piétiner par une horde de chevaux sauvages ...

Shaka lui tendit un pot duquel sortait une odeur peu agréable. Il plissa son nez.

- C'est Myrna, la guérisseuse, qui l'a posé ici durant ton sommeil.

- elle est gentille ...

Shaka hocha la tête et commença à fouiller dans les quelques affaires qu'il avait ramené du Sanctuaire dans ses bagages. Mu supposa qu'il cherchait une tenue adéquate pour la soirée.

- J'ignorais que les Asgardiens appréciaient autant les soirées, les festins ... commença Shaka en poussant un profond soupir. La sérénité de la maison de la Vierge me manque.

Mu s'assit et sourit tout en massant ses muscles avec l'onguent qui, bizarrement, une fois étalé et réchauffé au contact de la peau dégageait une odeur fraîche et agréable.

- Tu as de la chance, Shaka ... pour toi, rien n'a changé ...

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Objecta le chevalier blond, toujours occupé à fouiller dans ses affaires. Nous ne réagissons pas de la même manière mais nous avons tous changé depuis Hadès, Mu. Simplement, le changement est un peu plus radical chez toi. Peut-être as-tu trop bridé ta personnalité en supportant tous tes devoirs.

- Hmm ... C'est ce à quoi je songeais avant de m'être endormi ... je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant et c'est ce que je ressens ici, dans cette contrée froide qui m'est pourtant totalement étrangère.

- Tant mieux pour toi, Mu. Peut-être trouveras-tu les réponses à tes questions ici ... ce qui ne serait pas mon cas !

Shaka déplia une énième tunique souple en soie, cette fois-ci d'un violet profond galonné d'argent et parut enfin satisfait en la tenant à bout de bras après l'avoir examinée d'un oeil critique.

- Enfin, la voici ! Elle sera parfaite !

- Deviendrais-tu coquet dans cette nouvelle vie, le taquina Mu en finissant de masser ses chevilles et ses mollets endoloris.

Shaka lui tendit la tunique en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non ! Mais toi, tu devras faire des efforts. Ils ont tous « une classe folle » ici, pour reprendre les termes exacts d'Aphrodite, dit-il en mimant les manières efféminés du chevalier des Poissons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses honte, là aussi selon les termes de notre ami. Je te l'offre !

Mu écarquilla les yeux en prenant l'étoffe somptueuse qui coula comme une rivière de soie entre ses doigts. Les tissus indiens étaient de vrais beautés à ses yeux mais qu'en aurait-il fait dans son isolement à Jammir, à 6000 mètres d'altitude ?

- Merci... mais j'ai des tenues Shaka.

- je sais. Mais les miennes correspondent plus à une soirée et feront bien plus d'effet sur une certaine personne que tes vêtements disons ... plus fonctionnels.

Mu cligna des yeux, ignorant s'il devait le remercier ou s'indigner.

- Saori m'a confié que nous partirons dans trois jours. Je crois que les guerriers divins ont décidé de partir au même moment avec les cinq soeurs. Donc tu seras bientôt seul ici ... enfin pas longtemps .Kiki te rejoindra pour poursuivre sa formation ...

- Hmm ...

- Bon essaie de prendre un bain et rejoins-nous dans la grande salle dès que tu seras prêt.

Mu avait rarement entendu autant de paroles sortir de la bouche de l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Encore quelques mots et il aurait atteint son quota mensuel. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? On aurait une adolescente qui babillait avec entrain de la soirée à venir.

- Dernière chose, Mu ! Ajouta la tornade blonde qui s'agitait dans la chambre en lui donnant le tournis. Fais toi tout beau ! C'est toi le héros de la soirée !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser, laissant le silence retomber dans leur chambre commune. Fais toi tout beau ? Lui, un héros ? Shaka était-il devenu fou ? « Aphrodite ! Sors de ce corps tout de suite ! » pensa-t-il en souriant. Mu tenait toujours la magnifique tunique chatoyante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un pantalon, des bottes et une grande cape pour ressembler à un vrai asgardien. L'épée de premier garde d'Odin luisait à la douce lumière du feu. Il s'en saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. Le pommeau et la garde étaient d'or et sertis de pierres précieuses. La lame à double tranchant parfaitement affûtée. C'était sans nul doute une arme redoutable. C'était aussi la première qu'il possédait en tant que chevalier, Athéna les ayant interdites à ses protecteurs, hormis pour l'armure de la Balance. Il décida de la porter à sa ceinture ne souhaitant pas offenser Siegfried ou l'un des guerriers divins. Il n'avait plus qu'à se préparer, et ce assez rapidement d'après ce qu'avait dit Shaka.

* * *

Deux étages plus bas, une autre personne commençait à s'affoler pour la soirée à venir. C'était la princesse Hilda. Les cheveux lavés mais pas secs, elle courait en tous sens sous le regard bienveillant de Saori, déjà fin prête, venue prêter main forte à une Freya débordée, qui tentait de suivre les va-et-vients de sa soeur.

- Par Odin et Thor ! Finit par jurer bien peu convenablement Freya. Veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille quelques minutes afin que je puisse te coiffer et poser ce diadème à la fin !

Hilda se laissa tomber sur le tabouret devant sa coiffeuse, la mine boudeuse.

- Oh pourquoi ai-je donc lancé cette idée de festin et de soirée ?

- Voyons Hilda, tenta de la raisonner Freya en se battant pour fixer le diadième, tu ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour un bal en présence de toute la cour. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi nerveuse ! Nous ne serons que des amis ... il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer !

- je sais, je sais, marmonna Hilda en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, visiblement peu convaincue.

Elle avait les yeux aussi brillants que si elle était fièvreuse et se sentait effectivement très nerveuse, dans l'attente ... Dans l'attente de quoi ? Elle se le demandait; Elle voulait juste le voir, lui. Juste le voir car s'il la touchait encore elle s'évanouierait, elle en était convaincue. Pourtant elle en avait tant envie ! Voilà qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait à présent !

- Enfin ! S'exclama Freya ravie, la tirant de sa rêverie. Il est fixé et ne risque pas de tomber. Tu es sûre de ne pas être souffrante, Hilda ? Tu as les joues toutes rouges !

Saori pouffa de rire, Freya écarquilla les yeux et Hilda cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Vas me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît Freya, supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle attendit que Freya soit sortie pour croiser le regard de Saori dans le miroir. Cette dernière s'était approchée d'elle et continuait à brosser les longs cheveux de la princesse.

- Tout ira bien Hilda, la rassura-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh, tu crois ? Tout va si vite ces derniers jours Saori. Les guerriers, les armures, les soeurs, Siegfried qui abandonne son poste et l'un de tes chevaliers qui devient garde d'Odin. La tête me tourne !

Saori sourit malicieusement ... Hilda avait volontairement occulté la partie la plus importante des changements qui s'opérait à Asgard. Ce n'était pas « l'un de ses chevaliers » qui restait à ses côtés, c'était Mu !

- Siegfried n'a fait que me devancer en lançant ce défi à Mu ...

- Comment çà ?

- j'avais prévu de laisser l'un de mes chevaliers à Asgard pour veiller sur vous et pouvoir nous informer au plus vite d'un problème éventuel. Au final, c'est Siegfried qui l'a choisi. Mais peut-être es-tu déçue de son choix ?

Hilda mordit à l'hameçon tendu comme un poisson ayant subi une année de disette.

- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Nia-t-elle avec véhémence. Ne crois surtout pas cela !

- Quand bien même tu me l'aurais dit, je ne t'aurais pas cru ... glissa Saori en souriant franchement.

- Oh ! Hilda s'empourpra pour de bon. Par tous les dieux, que vas-tu penser de moi ?

- Que tu as très bon goût ! Rit Saori en posant la brosse. Au moins tu as réussi là où je n'ai toujours pas pu ...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hilda interdite.

- Oui ... pour moi choisir entre tous ces beaux chevaliers çà me semble carrément mission impossible !

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes deux, comme deux jeunes femmes avant n'importe quelle soirée dans le monde.

- Quand tu arrêteras de le dévorer des yeux, tu verras qu'ils sont tous magnifiques ... et je dois reconnaître que tes guerriers divins ne s'en laissent pas compter !

- Tu as raison, reconnut Hilda. Nous avons vraiment de la chance d'être si bien entourées !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à nouveau et s'essuyèrent les yeux. Saori reprit un ton un peu plus sérieux.

- Tu verras, Mu est exceptionnel ... Vraiment ... tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui.

- J'en aurai besoin avec Siegfried qui part. J'avais pris l'habitude de le voir et d'obtenir son conseil pour presque toutes mes décisions. Il était constamment près de moi, un peu comme une ombre protectrice.

- Laisse Mu en faire autant ... Voir plus, même !

Elle afficha un large sourire en voyant Hilda rougir à nouveau.

- C'est incroyable ... rien qu'à entendre son nom et tu rougis jusqu'aux oreilles !

- Je ne me contrôle pas ... C'est très bizarre.

- Personnellement, j'utiliserai un autre adjectif ... mais bon ... Je te laisse finir de te préparer. A tout à l'heure dans la grande salle.

- Hmm ...

Saori se leva et quitta la chambre de la princesse, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle descendit le grand escalier et arrivait au rez-de-chaussée quand Shaka la rejoignit, les yeux rieurs et lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comment çà s'est passé avec Hilda ?

- A merveilles ... Et pour Mu ?

- Il sera prêt, assura Shaka.

- Bien ...nous aurons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir ... le reste c'est leur affaire à présent !

- Oui ...

Les deux comploteurs, une puissante déesse et un homme qui se disait le plus proche des dieux, éclatèrent de rire comme des collégiens préparant un mauvais tour sous les yeux ahuris de Saga, Aioros et Shura qui passaient devant eux à ce moment.

* * *

Tous arrivèrent à peu près à la même heure, à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Les cinq soeurs firent à nouveau forte impression sur les hommes déjà présents. Elles avaient revêtues leurs tenues officielles de la soirée de présentation et même Illyana avait quitté son armure et son pantalon. Sa robe officielle ayant été déchirée lorsqu'elle avait protégé Hilda, Essylt lui avait prêté l'une des siennes. Elles avaient en effet à peu près la même taille. Lydwina était en effet trop élancée et trop fine, Myrna et Nelliana trop petites et menues. Les hommes purent remarquer à leur grand étonnement qu'Illyana était simplement plus musclée que sa soeur aux courbes affolantes. La robe d'emprunt était d'un bleu profond semblables à la couleur de ses prunelles, mais la coupe était largement plus osée que ses tenues habituelles. Le corsage était simplement retenu au cou, découvrant largement son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Echancrure qu'elle tentait de dissimuler par ses cheveux lâchés. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher ses jambes nues et fuselées qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à chacun de ses pas, la jupe étant largement fendue sur les deux côtés.

Milo, toujours les yeux baladeurs en eut le souffle coupé. Aiolia manqua de s'étrangler avec un morceau de tarlette qu'il venait d'avaler. S'il n'avait pas été en Asgard mais en Grèce, Shura aurait à coup sûr gobé au moins trois mouches lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, en le frôlant sans le vouloir. Seul le regard de la jeune femme était resté aussi froid que la nuit glaciale.

- Incroyable, marmonna Milo en l'observant. C'est une honte de cacher ce corps sublime derrière cette armure ... Ce pays me plaît décidément beaucoup ! ... mais ...aïe !

Aioros venait de lui piquer sa fourchette dans le dos de la main

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? S'écria-t-il indigné

- Tu baves, Milo lui assura Aioros d'une voix tranquille. Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es vraiment pas sortable !

- Peuh ... Jaloux !

- En plus si elle te voit la regarder comme çà, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, compléta Camus qui sirotait un verre d'excellente vodka en suivant l'asgardienne des yeux.

Elle venait de rejoindre ses soeurs et s'était lancée dans une discussion animée avec Essylt ayant sans doute pour origine, la fameuse robe. Camus remarque que les guerriers divins eux aussi gardaient les yeux fixés sur les cinq silhouettes féminines.

- Justement une telle femme doit être tout à fait exceptionnelle au ...

Milo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Aioros venait de lui lui donner un coup sur la tête.

- Tais-toi donc ! Mais quelle honte !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Les interrompit Mu qui venait d'arriver avec Saga qu'il avait croisé devant la porte.

- Rien d'inhabituel ... Milo ne sait pas se tenir ... commença Aioros avant de s'interrompre en détaillant Mu des pieds à la tête. Tu es ... tu as quelque chose de différent ...

- Je me suis mis à la mode d'ici ... grâce à Shaka ... et à Aphrodite, finit-il en saluant le chevalier des poissons qui cherchait à grapiller quelque chose sur le buffet.

Ce dernier lui sourit largement en approuvant d'un signe de la tête sa tenue qui évoquait celle des guerriers divins, rassemblés quelques mètres plus loin. Mais la différence était surtout dans son regard. Il semblait plus léger, moins lointain et moins réservé que d'ordinaire. Aioros lui sourit.

- tu seras bien ici et je pense que tu trouveras ce qui te manquait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hilda apparut enfin et l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Elle était magnifique dans sa tenue officielle de princesse d'Asgard. Siegfried l'escortait, solennel, droit et princier comme à son habitude. Son regard effleura chaque convive, s'arrêta plus longuement sur Illyana avant de se poser sur Mu auquel il sourit. Entraînant Hilda, il s'avança directement vers les golds réunis autour de son successeur.

- Mu, je te confie la Princesse. Ce n'est plus mon rôle à présent. Princesse, vous devez ouvrir le bal ...

- Ouvrir le bal ? S'exclama Mu paniqué l'espace d'une seconde. Mais ... je ... je ne ... je ne sais pas danser, bégaya-t-il

Il devint cramoisi, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Milo faillit en rire mais se ravisa devant la fourchette d'Aioros, toujours menaçante envers lui.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider, proposa une voix douce derrière Milo qui se retourna et faillit avoir une attaque. Illyana !

- Fermez la bouche, chevalier du scorpion, vous bavez ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix plus cinglante. Mais sans doute est-ce la tenue d'Essylt qui vous a rappellé des souvenirs ... peut-être de cette nuit ?

- heu ... ben ... heu ...

Ce furent Aioros et Camus qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du séducteur qui venait de se faire moucher comme un débutant. Illyana se tourna vers Mu et s'avança vers lui.

- Je peux vous aider en vous apprenant à danser sur les premières danses. Siegfried ouvrira le bal avec Hilda ... ainsi vous éviterez de lui marcher sur les pieds pour votre première danse commune, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- je ... Si Siegfried et Hilda veulent bien m'accorder ce petit délai, bégaya-t-il en les dévisageant.

- bien sûr, approuva Hilda, légèrement surprise par l'attitude peu coutumière d'Illyana. Apprenez vite, chevalier.

Mu rougit de plus belle, de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Euh oui ...

- Mais ... vous savez danser ? Intervint Milo en s'adressant à Illyana qui lui décocha un regard furieux.

- Bien mieux que toutes ces péronnelles qui se pavanent à la cour. C'est moi qui ait appris à danser à mes soeurs ! Venez Mu.

Elle prit la main du chevalier avec autorité et d'un volte face qui souleva ses cheveux et sa jupe fendue tourna le dos aux chevaliers d'or, Siegfried et Hilda qui purent admirer à loisirs sa chute de reins.

- Ah quelle femme ! Soupira Milo, les yeux brillants. Mais quel iceberg ! Camus, mon ami, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec elle ... vous feriez un beau couple de glaçons.

- Tu as déjà trop bu, toi ! répliqua Camus en souriant. Sur une piste de danse, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je crois que quelqu'un d'autre aura plus de chances que moi pour le reste, lâcha-t-il en désignant Siegfried du menton.

Le guerrier n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Visiblement cette transformation vestimentaire subite avait chamboulé plus d'un chevalier. Aiolia semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Saga déglutit péniblement et Shaka avait ouvert des yeux interressés. Siegfried se reprit après la bouffée de désir pur qui venait de l'enflammer lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur la silhouette de sa future élève. Cette évocation le fit descendre brutalement sur terre. Il n'allait quand même pas devenir un Cyd ou un Milo en puissance ! Ayant recouvré son sang-froid, il toucha le bras d'Hilda.

- Princesse, je crois que pour quelques minutes encore je serais votre cavalier pour ouvrir ce bal.

- Oui, Siegfried ... et cela me fait plaisir ... viens ...

Ils furent les premiers sur la piste de danse, ouvrant le bal d'un pas léger et aérien comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble. Mu et Illyana les rejoignirent, puis Cyd et Essylt, Hagen et Freya. Progressivement toutes les femmes présentes furent accompagnées sur la piste.

Illyana guidait Mu et lui faisait compter les pas.

- Maintenant fermez les yeux, chevalier lui intima-t-elle d'une voix douce, vous sentirez mieux la musique.

Elle se rapprocha plus étroitement de Mu qui commençait à être géné par leur promiscuité.

- Laissez-vous aller, continua-t-elle. Imaginez que vous êtes seul au monde avec votre belle ... dans un endroit que vous aimez particulièrement, qui vous est cher ... vous serez plus à l'aise, plus détendu et donc plus souple ... d'autant que vous l'êtes, d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin lors de votre combat ...

Mu commença à se détendre. Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle lui indiquait et soudain il se retrouva très loin d'Asgard ... à Jammir ... avec Hilda ... à la fin du printemps, avec ses arbres en fleurs exhalant ce merveilleux parfum si éphémère. Il revint à Asgard, dans la grande salle au moment où la dernière note de musique résonnait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il croisa le regard profond d'Illyana. Elle lui souriait et il se rendit compte qu'elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle ôtait son masque hargneux.

- Vous être très doués, Mu ... Ce devait être un beau rêve. Encore deux danses à mon avis et vous serez prêt. Mais maintenant, c'est vous qui dirigerez la manoeuvre.

- Bien chef ! Plaisanta-t-il, en la voyant reprendre un langage militaire qui lui était plus coutumier.

Elle éclata de rire à la grande surprise de tous et surtout des golds et Siegfried. Un rire frais qui coulait comme une cascade sur des rochers au fond d'une clairière. Siegfried n'était qu'à un mètre du couple et dansait avec Myrna à présent. Cette dernière sentit son partenaire se crisper et lui sourit.

- Çà fait toujours çà la première fois qu'on l'entend.

- Pardon, s'étonna Siegfried en reprenant ses pas rapides.

- la première fois que quelqu'un l'entend rire joyeusement. Çà surprend ... agréablement.

Siegfried lui sourit et approuva.

- C'est vrai, c'est très étonnant ... elle est très étonnante !

- On croit la connaître et finalement, elle est très différente de ce que l'on imagine.

Il sentit les ongles de Myrna s'enfoncer dans son dos et dans sa main et la dévisagea avec surprise.

- Et surtout elle est très fragile, contrairement à ce qu'elle veut montrer !

- la petite soeur sort ses griffes ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- je vous demande de prendre bien soin d'elle. De toute façon si vous la faites souffrir, je le saurais et je devrais vous tuer, finit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Visiblement menacer un descendant du légendaire Siegfried ne semblait pas du tout impressionner la plus jeune des soeurs.

- C'est très sérieux donc ! Releva-t-il non sans humour.

- Apprenez à la connaître. C'est une personne qui a un grand sens moral. Elle a tant fait pour nous quatre ... enfin, elle vous racontera cela elle-même, quand ce sera le moment.

- Ne vous inquietez pas pour elle ... Je ne suis pas un ogre ! Et je ne crois pas qu'elle se laisserait dévorer si facilement !

Ils finirent la valse et se retrouvèrent face à Mu et Illyana. Une autre valse reprit. Mu croisa le regard de Siegfried, aimanté par la jeune femme. Il sourit et osa jouer les entremetteurs.

- Myrna ? Votre soeur m'a appris les pas de cette danse. Puis-je vous inviter ? Si la perspective que je vous écrase un ou deux orteils ne vous effraie pas ...

- Avec plaisir, chevalier. Comme vous ne portez pas votre armure, çà fera moins mal ! Siegfried, Illyana, si vous nous faisiez une petite démonstration.

Elle poussa Siegfried vers sa soeur et Mu fit de même avec Illyana avant de se sauver rapidement vers la piste en riant.

- Bien, commença Siegfried, un peu gauche, en observant sa future élève qui suivait des yeux sa soeur, ... je vous invite ?

- Si nous ne voulons pas passer pour deux idiots plantés au milieu de la piste, nous n'avons guère le choix, ironisa Illyana en plantant son regard profond, à nouveau dur dans les yeux clairs du guerrier.

Il constata à regrets que la tension qui régnait depuis le début entre eux était encore de mise, comme celle entre leurs deux peuples. Pourtant Myrna ne lui avait pas battu froid, au contraire elle s'était montrée enjouée. Et les trois autres soeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écorcher vif dès qu'il entrait dans leur champs de vision. Il ne comprenait pas cette hargne et cela commençait franchement à l'irriter. Leurs premiers pas furent plus un duel, chacun tentant de guider l'autre. Alors qu'ils avaient été proches de leurs partenaires précédents, la distance entre eux était plus que raisonnable, voire même trop grande pour une valse. Pourtant ils avaient déjà dansé ensemble lorsque Lydwina avait poussé littéralement Illyana dans ses bras, l'avant-veille. Siegfried grimaça et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il attira fermement Illyana vers lui et profitant du moment de surprise de la jeune femme, lui chuchota à l'oreille, tout en la guidant sur la piste ;

- Allez, ma douce ... Faites un effort ce soir et redevenez la chamante elfe qui dansait et riait dans les bras de Mu tout à l'heure. Il m'a battu à plates coutures ce matin, m'a pris mon poste, va ravir le coeur de notre souveraine ... Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore le dessus sur moi sur une piste de danse sans savoir danser !

Illyana le dévisagea interloquée et vit une lueur mutine dans ses yeux clairs. Il n'était pas sérieux bien sûr ! Elle sentit qu'il accélérait le pas, la faisant tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

- Voyons ce que vous savez faire avec un vrai danseur ... si vous tiendrez la distance, s'amusa-t-il en voyant la lueur de défi s'allumer dans le regard d'Illyana.

Il l'entraîna de plus en plus vite, la serrant contre lui, la main posée au creux de ses reins et serrant l'autre dans la sienne. Leurs deux corps semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs pas s'harmonisaient à la perfection. Les cheveux d'Illyana fouettaient ses reins et sa jupe se soulevaient largement à chaque mouvement. L'ensemble était si gracieux et harmonieux que les autres couples s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder évoluer. Myrna sourit, ravie ... ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, elle en était persuadée. Combien de temps encore sa soeur repousserait-elle le chevalier ?

Mu se retrouva aux côtés d'Hilda, dont les yeux brillaient telles des pierres précieuses sous la lumière dorée des bougies. Elle avait les joues roses après avoir dansé avec Camus et ce diable de Milo. Il envia soudain à ce dernier la facilité avec laquelle il approchait les femmes et les séduisait de quelques réparties. Hilda l'observa et inclina la tête vers lui.

- Pouvons-nous sortir un petit moment ? J'ai chaud ici ... et je crois que le spectacle risque de durer encore un moment avant qu'ils ne sépuisent ou que l'un des deux n'abandonne ...

Mu hocha la tête et la suivit sur le balcon. La nuit était froide mais claire et étoilée. Tout était calme et paisible, il n'y avait pas même une brise pour faire bouger les branches souples des sapins ou celles encore nues des arbres caducs. Au loin on pouvait juste entendre l'appel d'un loup ou le faible hululement d'une chouette.

- le printemps tarde à venir, mais vous verrez cette courte saison est magnifique ici. Je suis certaine que vous vous plairez ici, chevalier. Tout va se couvrir de fleurs et de couleurs tendres. ... c'est le symbole de la renaissance dans nos légendes où il est associé à Balder, dieu de la jeunesse éternelle. Le printemps est aussi la saison préférée de ma soeur, Freya ...

- c'est logique, approuva Mu. Il correspond à son tempérament léger et joyeux.

Il se turent à nouveau et Mu se rapprocha de la balustrade à laquelle Hilda s'était accoudée. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, semblait totalement sereine. Ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage et dans son dos. Il suivit des yeux la jolie silhouette de la princesse, qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur pour l'avoir tant vue en rêve. Sa gorge devint sèche et son pouls s'accéléra. Il tendit une main vers elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son oreille. Elle était belle, douce et gracile ... et avait un côté fragile qui le touchait pronfondément. Ses doigts parcoururent le long de son bras et il s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait.

- Vous avez froid ? Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Nous devrions rentrer ...

- Non... restons encore un peu s'il vous plaît.

Elle avait retenu sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'emmèlèrent. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lui embrassa délicatement le poignet, à l'endroit où la peau est la plus fine. Comme dans la bibliothèque, la jeune femme sentit son corps fondre à ce contact ... Elle se souvenait de tout et surtout de son hésitation qui avait mis fin à ce moment.

Mu attendait avec sa patience coutumière. Il savait d'instinct que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, en pleine soirée avec tant de monde qu'Hilda se sentirait prête. Il avait le temps avec lui à présent qu'il savait qu'il resterait en Asgard et saurait se montrer patient. Malgré tout, il désirait la sentir contre lui et l'attira doucement dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa douce chaleur. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes avant de se décider à rentrer. Mu l'avait comprit ... le moment viendrait ... bientôt, se promit-il.


	13. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 12

_**Hello à tous **_

_** je vous ajoute encore deux chapitres ... la première partie de la fiction arrive bientôt à son terme**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira ...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, Mu se retrouva avec Siegfried dans la cour qui portait encore les stigmates de leur combat de la veille. Il se postèrent devant leurs armures respectives et s'apprêtaient à les régénérer. En effet, les deux armures étaients couvertes de micro-fissures que Mu avait détectées. Celle de Siegfried portait une marque importante au niveau du coeur, là où Mu lui avait porté son dernier coup. Ils levaient leurs mains pour s'entailler les poignets lorsque la voix d'Aiolia les arrêta.

- Attendez !

Aiolia n'était pas seul, il était entouré par tous les autres golds qui s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Mu, intrigué, inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Aiolia s'avança devant Mu et Siegfried, l'armure d'Or du Bélier et celle d'Alpha entre eux, à leurs pieds. D'un geste vif et précis il s'ouvrit l'un de ses poignets qu'il tint au-dessus de l'armure de Siegfried, très surpris.

- Nous avons tous décidé de donner une partie de notre sang à vos deux armures, expliqua-t-il.

Siegfried regarda étonné les autres golds faire de même. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour les questionner, mais Aiolia reprit la parole, les yeux fermés, le poignet tendu.

- Nous vous considérons comme notre égal, Siegfried et pensons que le seigneur Odin ne nous en voudra pas de régénérer l'armure d'Alpha. Prenez-le également comme une excuse personnelle pour mon comportement irrespectueux la veille du combat.

- Quant à toi Mu, poursuivit Shaka, cela nous paraît juste de renforcer ton armure car tu sera le seul représentant d'Athéna en Asgard. Ton armure doit être plus résistante qu'elle ne l'est.

- Aiolia, Shaka ... vous tous, murmura Mu. Je vous remercie pour cette preuve de respect et de fraternité ...

Il s'arrêta très ému ... Camus, ne désirant pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme, se racla la gorge.

- Ne va pas pleurer, Mu. C'est un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tu aurais fait de même pour l'un d'entre nous.

Siegfried resta plus sobre et les remercia tous. Mais il était profondément touché par l'esprit qui régnait au sein des chevaliers d'or ; esprit qu'il souhaiterait générer au sein de ses propres guerriers.

Lorsqu'il y eut assez de sang, Mu stoppa et soigna les poignets des chevaliers d'or. Ils restèrent tous groupés autour de lui, le temps de réparer les deux armures. Après deux heures, celle de Mu brillait comme de l'or pur sous le soleil froid d'Asgard et resplendissait de milles feux. Celle de Siegfried, à la couleur plus sombre, brillait plus sobrement à l'image plus solenelle et réservée de son propriétaire. Cependant, lorsqu'il la revêtit il sentit tout de suite la différence ... Elle vibrait sous le soleil comme si elle en absorbait les rayons. Il sentait le cosmos chaleureux de tous les golds pulser dans le métal qui ne lui parut pas froid et interte, mais réellement vivant en particulier près du coeur.

- J'ai doublé l'épaisseur de l'armure à cet endroit et dans le dos également de façon à la rendre encore plus résistante sur votre point faible, lui expliqua Mu en effleurant le métal aux endroits qu'il venait de citer. La différence est imperceptible à l'oeil nu. Le sang des chevaliers d'or coule à présent dans cette armure, la réchauffera sous le soleil et réchauffera votre propre cosmos dans le froid ou la glace ...

- Oui, je le sens, confirma Siegfried en regardant ses mains avant d'en porter une sur son coeur. Merci à tous et merci à toi Aiolia. S'il n'y avait pas eu une raison personnelle, c'est vous que j'aurai choisi pour devenir premier garde d'Odin et me remplacer.

- Moi ? S'étonna le fier chevalier du lion. Mais pourquoi ?

Les autres golds étaient tout aussi surpris que lui par cette déclaration. Siegfried ôta son casque, le cala sous son bras et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux du jeune chevalier d'or.

- Vous avez une noblesse naturelle et un immense courage. Votre force, votre intégrité, votre sens du devoir ne font aucun doute à mes yeux. Seule restait en votre défaveur votre impulsivité. Mais je suppose que pour tenir ce rôle, vous vous seriez apaisé. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui a déterminé mon choix final.

- Vous êtes surprenant, chevalier intervint Saga, songeur. Vous avez parfaitement cerné Mu et Aiolia. Dois-je en conclure que vous nous aviez tous observé et que vous avez analysé nos personnalités avant de lancer votre défi ?

- C'est exact. Après notre résurrection, nous étions trop affaiblis pour nous entraîner avec vous. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de vous regarder évoluer. Il était de mon devoir de trouver le plus apte à me remplacer auprès de ma princesse.

- Je comprends, murmura Aioros en songeant aux épreuves qu'il avait lui-même laissé dans son temple afin de tester les futurs protecteurs d'Athéna lors de la première bataille du sanctuaire. Mais vous m'impressionnez, sincèrement. Vous avez eu peu de temps pour tout analyser et tout préparé.

Mu était resté parfaitement silencieux durant cet échange. Il observa longuement le grand chevalier d'Asgard, grand dans tous les sens du terme. Une question le taraudait toutefois. « Pourquoi moi, au final ? ». Siegfried croisa son regard interrogateur et il vit ses yeux bleus pâles devenir plus doux.

- C'est pourtant évident, chevalier du Bélier, murmura-t-il en répondant à sa question muette et en désignant du menton un balcon du premier étage.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Hilda qui s'y trouvait, les mains accrochées à la balustrade, ses cheveux et sa cape flottant au vent. Mu croisa le regard profondément bon de la princesse et tous ses sens s'embrasèrent. A distance, ils perçurent tous le léger frémissement de la jeune femme et le trouble de leur compagnon d'arme était plus qu'évident. Siegfried eut un sourire en coin.

- Voyez, c'est évident ! ... Mais attention chevalier. Ne la faites pas souffrir car dans ce cas je devrais à nouveau vous défier ... et la planète entière ne sera pas assez grande pour vous cacher ... de plus, j'aurais toutes les chances de vous vaincre, maintenant que mon point faible est renforcé, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en tapant sur l'armure, sur son coeur.

Les autres chevaliers d'or se mirent à rire, conscients que Siegfried ne croyait pas un instant que Mu ferait du « mal » à la princesse d'Asgard, et tapèrent joyeusement sur les épaules des deux hommes. Mu, très embarrassé, constata qu'il était totalement transparent pour ses compagnons d'armes et même pour cet homme qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours... et sans doute pour le monde entier. Après tout, quelle importance ! Songea-t-il en se tournant vers celle qui faisait battre son coeur. « je ne souhaite que son bonheur et je lui laisserai le temps ... le temps qu'elle vienne à moi, de sa propre volonté. Je serais là pour elle ... pourvu que le temps ne soit pas trop long quand même ...» Son bonheur tout neuf irradiait sur son visage lisse. Aioros et Camus eurent un sourire de connivence. Pour la première fois, leur jeune compagnon avait franchement quitté devant eux ses habituels sens du devoir et réserve. L'exil, les obligations liés à son devoir et les guerres n'avaient pas endurci son coeur au point de lui faire oublier la chose la plus belle qui puisse exister sur la Terre ; l'Amour.

Siegfried toussota pour faire revenir Mu sur terre ferme.

- Quand vous aurez fini d'admire la vue, je souhaiterai vous montrer mes anciens appartements au Palais. Ils sont un peu à l'écart des autres, surtout de ceux de la cour et se situent juste à côté de la bibliothèque.

Le grand guerrier ôta son armure qui se reconstitua en totem au pied de la statue d'Odin, à côté des cinq armures de Cassiopée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le alais Mu et les autres golds, très détendus et se moquant gentiment de leur compagnon amoureux, à sa suite.

- Ils sont agréables et calmes. Je crois que vous pratiquez la méditation comme Shaka de la Vierge et aussi que votre cuisine diffère de la nôtre.

Mu ne put que hocher la tête. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage du Palais, dans l'aile ouest et passèrent devant la bibliothèque, ce qui procura un léger frisson à Mu. Siegfried sortit une clé et fit jouer la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement ...

- Visiblement, personne n'est venu ici depuis ma mort, constata-t-il légèrement irrité en passant un doigt sur un meuble y laissant un sillon dans la couche de poussière. Je vais faire remédier à cela.

Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste sec, soulevant des volutes de poussières fines qui scintillèrent sous les rayons du soleil. La lumière entra dans la vaste pièce illuminant une cheminée éteinte, un imposant bureau et un salon formé de deux fauteils et d'un canapé. La pièce était meublée dans un style très masculin et viril à l'image de son propriétaire.

- La chambre est par là, désigna Siegfried en ouvrant la porte contigüe. Il y a également une cheminée dans la chambre.

Mu passa un tête dans la chambre occupée en son milieu par un lit immense et des placards sur tout le côté opposé à la fenêtre. Un lourd coffre ouvragé et ferronné se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Siegfried continua sa visite avec le ton que prenait un employé d'agence immobilière qui faisait visiter un appartement à l'un de ses futurs clients.

- Il y a également une petite cuisine avec un âtre réservé à cet effet. Vous trouverez une petite salle d'eau dans ce renfoncement. L'ensemble est assez modeste mais fonctionnel.

- C'est très bien, murmura Mu. Mais j'ai aussi un apprenti qui va venir me rejoindre ...

- Aucun problème. Il y a un petit appartement de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Il y sera très bien, c'était l'ancien appartement d'Hagen. Mais pour finir avec celui-ci ... cette porte dérobée mène à un escalier qui va directement dans la cour ... Il n'y a qu'une autre porte qui dessert l'étage des appartements de la princesse ... elles ont du s'en servir comme issue de secours lorsque leur mère a été assassinée.

Afin de leur montrer la porte, il avait soulevé la lourde tenture représentant un homme terrassant un dragon à deux têtes et fit jouer une autre clé dans la serrure de la vieille porte, dévoilant un escalier sombre et humide, aux marches glissantes. Son visage avait durci lorsqu'il avait évoqué cette fuite mais reprit des traits plus doux lorsqu'il poursuivit, perdu dans ses souvenirs ...

- Plus tard, lorsqu'elles revinrent au Palais, une fois tout danger écarté, elles montaient par là pour nous rejoindre Hagen et moi, évitant ainsi de faire jaser la cour ... Nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre devant cette cheminée pour discuter, lire et rire ... C'était une période si heureuse, conclut-il en remettant les clés à Mu. Je souhaite que vous connaissiez également une période heureuse ici. Nul ne viendra vous déranger aussi haut et peu de monde sait qu'il existe un tel endroit au sein même du Palais ... Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, peu de nobles se passionnent pour la bibliothèque et beaucoup pensent qu'elle est occupe tout l'étage.

- Merci Siegfried... Cet endroit vous ressemble beaucoup. Souhaitez-vous emporter quelque chose qui se trouve ici ?

- Non ... Hilda avait déjà fait transféré toutes mes affaires au Friydland à ma mort. Tout ceci est à vous dorénavant ... et ne me remerciez plus, par pitié ! Depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous ne faisons que cela !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, sourit Mu. Mais je souhaite que vous vous considériez comme mon égal, enfin comme notre égal à tous, précisa-t-il en voyant les autres golds qui visitaient les pièces d'un pas tranquille hocher la tête.

- C'est très flatteur pour moi et j'accepte cet honneur que vous me faites tous ... A présent, mes compagnons et moi-même allons nous préparer pour notre prochain départ. Personnellement, je souhaite rejoindre le Friydland rapidement. Mon pays et ma famille me manquent ... Ils vont sans doute être sous le choc en me voyant apparaître !

- Votre famille ? Releva saga, intrigué.

- Oui ... mes parents sont décédés mais j'ai un jeune frère et une cousine qui élève ma fille ...

- Vous avez un enfant ? L'interrompit Aiolia, médusé.

Siegfried le dévisagea, surpris de leur réaction.

- Oui, évidemment. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont une famille ... Cyd, Albérich et Thor. Hagen aussi, même s'il reste discret à ce sujet car il y a de fortes tensions dans la sienne.

Shaka s'avança et ouvrit ses yeux avant de parler à Siegfried d'un ton conciliant.

- ce qui nous surprend, c'est votre aptitude à concilier la vie de famille et la vie de guerrier ... au Sanctuaire, cela nous semble plus difficile. Les cas d'Aioros, Saga ou d'Ikki et leurs frères respectifs sont les rares exemples de famille ... Et leurs histoires ne se sont pas toujours très passées ... Cela a même parfois compliqué les choses ...

Siegfried lui sourit.

- Je comprends mieux ... l'histoire de Cyd et Bud n'était pas très gaie non plus ... Cependant, avoir une vie en-dehors de notre rôle de guerrier est normal pour nous et même très important. Les seuls à ne pas avoir connus cette stabilité en ont été profondément marqués ... comme Fenril et Bud, le jumeau de Cyd.

- Mais vous êtes père ! Se récria Aiolia qui n'en revenait pas. C'est très différent ...Vous êtes mariés ?

Il s'en voulut tout de suite de sa remarque en voyant se succéder la tristesse, la colère puis la résignation dans les prunelles claires du guerrier.

- Non, çà aurait pu si elle avait voulu ... Elle est revenue plus tard, m'a amené un bébé qu'elle m'a mis dans les bras. « C'est ta fille ! » furent ses mots. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce jour. C'est ma cousine qui l'a élevée puisque j'ai été absent durant une longue période, même si je lui rendais visite le plus souvent possible.

- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas, bredouilla Aiolia qui récolta un coup de son frère.

- Aiolia, toujours à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat !

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Siegfried. C'est du passé, cinq ans à présent, c'est vieux ... Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Mais à présent, je souhaite les rejoindre et commencer moi aussi une nouvelle vie ... De plus j'espère qu'Illyana pourra ainsi voir autre chose que la guerre et les armes à notre contact ... Je n'ai pas l'impression que la vie ait été tendre avec elle, contrairement à ses soeurs.

Mu qui venait de les rejoindre après avoir été visité la petite cuisine, hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que j'ai senti quand j'ai été la chercher, au plus profond d'elle-même. J'espère qu'elle s'ouvrira à vous et qu'elle vous parlera de son passé. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnait cette famille, mais tout ne devait pas être aussi idyllique qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord.

- Hmm ... Vous avez sans doute raison. Demain nous serons sur la route. J'ignore combien de temps durera leur apprentissage, ce dont elles sont capables, leurs pouvoirs ou leurs prédispositions, les attaques ou défenses qu'elles peuvent développer ...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'à son habitude.

- et j'ignore comment on forme une élève, je n'en ai jamais eu ... En plus une élève qui est ...

Il s'interrompit et grimaça en cherchant ses mots.

- Attirante ? Suggéra Milo

- Belliqueuse ? renchérit Aiolia

- avec un fichu caractère ? Compléta Aphrodite en souriant

- Oui, un peu tout çà, concéda Siegfried. Et je ne sais pas si les autres guerriers en saurant plus que moi ... Par Thor ! C'est bien la première fois que je me sens incapable et aussi indécis !

- Restez calme ... Vous en aurez besoin, l'apaisa Mu. Tout vous sera révélé en temps et en heure ... Vous devez vous montrer patient ...

Siegfried soupira sous le regard amusé des golds.

- çà au moins, je sais faire ! Je verrais bien ...

Ils furent interrompus par un terrible bruit provenant de la cour et un cri strident qui leur glaça à tous le sang ...


	14. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 13

**Chapitre 13**

- Non !

Le hurlement strident et des bruits de fureur qui venaient de déchirer le silence dans la cour surprit tous les chevaliers d'or et Siegfried réunis dans l'appartement du cinquième étage du Palais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Mu à l'attention de Shura et Aphrodite déjà penchés aux fenêtres.

- C'est dans la cour ... ce sont les armures de Cassiopée ... elles brillent comme jamais et il y a quelque chose derrière elle ... quelque chose de sombre ... répondit Aphrodite sur le même ton pour se faire entendre

- Il faut aller voir ! Je ne suis pas tranquille sur cette ombre qui augmente ... compléta Shura en sautant par la fenêtre, aussitôt suivi par les autres hommes.

- Siegfried, l'appela Mu en saisissant la main du grand chevalier qui se retourna vers lui, surpris.

Un éclair blanc l'aveugla et l'emporta. Il se retrouva dans la cour avec Mu, derrière les autres golds, revêtus de leur armure qui fixaient ce qui ressemblait à l'enfer devant eux. Des cinq armures surgissaient des flammes et des cosmos furieux d'une couleur sanguine et sombre. Les cinq soeurs étaient agenouillées devant les armures et se tordaient dans des mouvements convulsifs en se tenant la nuque. La cicatrice en forme de W qui s'y était imprimée il a quelques jours s'était rouverte et des filets de sang vermeils coulaient le long de leurs dos. Un cosmos blanc et lumineux commençait à se former autour d'elles, crépitant furieusement dans l'air.

- çà recommence, s'exclama Aioros

- Nous leur avions pourtant demander de ne pas s'approcher de ces armures tant qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes ! Affirma Shaka dont les cheveux balayaient furieusement son dos sous le vent violent qui s'était levé.

- Lydwina ? Pourquoi avoir approché ces armures ? Hurla Mu pour tenter de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Il se demanda un court instant si elle pouvait l'entendre ou même si elle serait capable de lui répondre. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elles semblaient tenir bon même si elles souffraient atrocement.

- C'est vous ! Répliqua Lydwina en lui tendant un bout de papier qui s'envola au loin, vers la forêt. C'est vous qui nous avez envoyé ce message pour qu'on vous rejoigne ici toutes les cinq ...

- Nous devions toucher ces armures et tenter de les porter, compléta Myrna en bredouillant. Mais à peine les avons-nous touchées que çà a recommencé !

- C'est impossible, je n'ai rien écrit de tel ! Murmura Mu à l'attention de Siegfried dont le regard s'était fait accusateur, comme ceux des guerriers divins qui entouraient leur chef.

- Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? Hurla Essylt, complètement affolée, dont le beau visage se tordait sous la douleur à l'attention des chevaliers.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mu. Il faut que vous résistiez, que vous gardiez le contrôle ...

- Facile à dire, grinça Illyana. Par Thor ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons résister, compléta-t-elle en regardant ses soeurs et le halo sombre qui s'agrandissait derrière leurs futures armures.

- Il faut qu'on résiste, il le faut, haleta Nelliana en tentant de se redresser. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau enfermée dans mon esprit ... pas maintenant ...

Les chevaliers les regardaient impuissants, ne sachant que faire pour les soulager. Le cosmos de plus en plus fort les empêchait d'avancer vers elles et de les soutenir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est au-dessus d'elles ? Hurla Aiolia en levant les yeux et en désignant du doigt des auras qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'elles.

Tous suivirent son geste et virent, interloqués, différentes figures se former entre le gouffre sombre derrière les armures et les soeurs. Au-dessus de Nelliana, dans un halo violet, flottaient trois silhouettes féminines tenant un fil ; l'une très jeune, l'autre d'âge mûr et une vieillarde. Essylt était enveloppée d'une aura rose où flottait une créature fine et aérienne, d'une grande beauté aux oreilles pointues. L'aura d'Illyana était d'un bleu intense et soutenu. Une allégorie d'un blanc pur se détachait sur le fond azur et représentait une farouche guerrière armée d'un bouclier et d'une lance, juchée sur un puissant destrier noir. On distinguait dans le halo vert émeraude de Myrna, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux foncés tenant dans ses mains une serpe d'or, une branche de ce qui semblait être du gui et de longues écharpes blanches. Si toutes les quatre avaient des images nettes dans leur aura, il n'en allait pas de même pour Lydwina. Son aura d'un rouge profond l'entourait bien, mais aucune figure nette ne s'était formée. Ils pouvaient juste sentir une puissance d'une rare intensité émaner d'elle.

- Ce doit être leurs auras protectrices mais que représentent ces images ? Demanda Milo aux guerriers divins

- Nous ne savons pas exactement ... il faudra faire des recherches à ce sujet ... lui répondit sèchement Albérich, sans doute vexé de ne pouvoir étaler sa science.

Un bruit assourdissant et un rire démoniaque provenant du tourbillon sombre qui venait de se stabiliser interrompirent leur discussion. Une ombre immense d'apparence humaine se détacha du gouffre et s'avança vers les armures de Cassiopée. Ils eurent l'impression de faire face à la mort elle-même. Flottant au-dessus des cinq armures, la silhouette avait pris sa forme finale ... une forme hideuse. Elle ressemblait à une femme, à une géante dont l'une des moitiés de son corps était couleur de chair humaine et l'autre moitié, décharnée, d'une couleur bleuie de mort. Son visage épouvantable était divisé de la même façon. Un rictus mauvais déchirait sa face alors qu'elle les dévisageait de son seul oeil humain, l'autre orbite étant vide.

- Par Odin ! Jura Siegfried en regardant brièvement Albérich qui hocha la tête. On dirait Hel, maîtresse de Niflheim, le monde des brouillards et des morts.

- Que veut-elle ? Grinça Cyd en plissant le nez devant la puanteur qui se dégageait de l'immonde déesse.

- Ce doit être une illusion, lui répliqua Siegfried.

- Malheureusement pour vous, descendant de Siegfried, je ne suis pas une illusion ! Lui répondit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe en éclatant d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la cour, couvrant le bruit du vent furieux. Je viens chercher mon dû ! Ces cinq femmes et leurs armures m'appartiennent !

- Comment ? Crièrent les chevaliers et guerriers, abasourdis.

L'oeil unique de la cruelle déesse se posa sur les golds.

- Tiens donc !? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces petits hommes recouverts d'or ? Ils sont étrangers à ce royaume ...

- Ce sont mes protecteurs, énonça la voix claire et ferme de Saori qui tenait son sceptre, accompagnée d'Hilda, revêtue de sa tenue guerrière et munie de sa lance.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze profitèrent de cette intervention pour s'approcher des cinq soeurs, dont le cosmos avait faibli devant l'arrivée d'Hilda et Saori. Ils réussirent à les relever pour les éloigner un peu de la déesse maléfique. Elles saignaient toujours et grimaçaient de douleur.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous en prendre à ces jeunes femmes ni emporter les armures ! Elles sont sous la protection d'Odin, affirma Hilda, son cosmos bienveillant brillant autour d'elle.

Elle pointa vers la déesse sa lance qui prit des reflets irisés bleus et ses yeux devinrent métalliques. Hel partit dans un grand rire lugubre et quittant les airs et les armures de Cassiopée, s'avança vers Athéna et Hilda, foulant le sol. Partout où elle posait les pieds, la Vie s'en allait. L'herbe flétrit, brunit avant de mourir. Les animaux, lapins et petit gibier, renards, écureils et même les loups et les ours quittèrent la forêt proche, complètement affolés devant l'odeur de mort qui se rapprochait d'eux. Les oiseaux qui s'étaient envolés à proximité du tourbillon sombre et béant toujours ouvert tombèrent morts aux pieds de Hel qui avançait toujours.

- la représentante d'Odin sur Terre veut me défier ? Voila qui est interessant ... Quelle sera selon toi, ta durée de vie sous mes coups, petite princesse ?

Son cosmos se déploya, violent et furieux, brillant d'un éclat sombre, rouge sang et noir autour d'elle. Tout ce qui était touché par ce cosmos tombait inerte. De son doigt décharné naquit un faisceau noir en direction d'Hilda. Celle-ci fit face courageusement, sans ciller. Ses longs cheveux ondulèrent comme une houle déchaînée derrière elle quand sa lance absorba le choc. Elle fut repoussée plusieurs mètres en arrière sans qu'un seul chevalier n'eut le temps de s'interposer.

- Hilda ! Hurlèrent Mu et Siegfried d'une même voix

Les deux chevaliers appelèrent leurs armures restées au pied de la statue d'Odin. Les guerriers et autres chevaliers avaient déjà revêtu les leurs. Ils se postèrent tous entre les deux princesses et Hel avant que celle-ci ne réitère son attaque.

- Pantins ! Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Vous n'êtes que de misérables pantins ! Qu'espérez-vous donc faire contre moi ?

Son cosmos s'amplifia à nouveau et elle balaya l'air dans un large mouvement avec son bras décharné. Ils furent tous envoyés dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, lui laissant à nouveau le chemin libre.

- Ce n'est pas possible, grogna Aiolia. Nous avons été balayés comme des fétus de paille !

- Quelle force colossale, renchérit Milo en se relevant.

- Il faut agir rapidement ! Intervint Saga en sautant sur ses pieds. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser attaquer Athéna !

- Ni Hilda ! Compléta Cyd en le rejoignant.

Hel avançait toujours, ses pas martelant les dalles qui tremblaient et se fissuraient sous ses pas. Elle était redoutable. Hilda se releva, aidée par Saori. Mais elles virent que ce n'était pas vers elles deux que la maudite déesse se dirigeait. Elle avait rebroussé chemin vers les cinq héritières toujours soutenues par Seiya et ses amis. L'oeil unique de Hel brilla et devint rouge écarlate. Les cinq soeurs hurlèrent de concert, tandis que leur cicatrice se remettait à saigner plus abondamment.

- C'est elle qui leur inflige çà ! Conclut Seiya. Il faut la stopper sinon elle va les tuer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, chevalier ! Murmura Lydwina qu'il soutenait.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et tomba lourdement avant de se relever avec difficulté.

- Mes soeurs, debout ! Je vous en prie ! Ne vous laisser pas aller ! Nous sommes de sang royal, nous sommes les dignes héritières d'Odalwar, patrie de la guerre ! Les harangua-t-elle. Debout !

Sous ses encouragements, ses soeurs se séparèrent des chevaliers, qui toutefois se postèrent entre elles et Hel pour leur laisser le temps de se relever d'elles-mêmes. Mais la déesse, furieuse de cette résistance imprévue, leva à nouveau son bras pour les écarter ... Shun en appela à sa chaîne nébulaire qui s'enroula autour de son bras avant qu'elle n'ait fini son geste. Courroucée, elle envoya un faisceau sombre de son bras resté libre sur la chaîne qui tomba comme morte à ses pieds.

- Ridicule ! Lança Hel en pivotant vers le jeune chevalier, un rictus mauvais étirant son horrible visage. Et fâcheux pour toi !

Son oeil étincella et Shun fut soulevé de terre.

- Tu vas mourir, jeune blanc-bec !

La chaîne d'Andromède, devenue noire s'enroula comme un serpent autour du corps de son propriétaire et exerça une pression telle que son armure commença à se fissurer et ses chairs à être entaillées.

- Shun ! Elle va le tuer ! Hurla Ikki en se jetant sur la déesse.

Celle-ci leva son bras d'apparence humaine et arrêta d'une main le Ho Yoko Ten Sho (souffle) du Phénix. Siegfried, qui les avait rejoint en profita pour lancer son Dragon Breavest Blizzard dans son dos mais celle-ci fut repoussée vers les deux chevaliers de bronze aux prises avec Hel.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Siegfried

- Petit, tout petit Siegfried ! Ricana la déesse en se tournant vers lui. Toujours cette même arrongance de votre dynastie mais elle va finir avec ta mort ! Viens ... Viens subir mon étreinte mortelle ...

Elle leva son bras humain d'où s'échappèrent des fils argentés qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui et attirèrent inexorablement le grand guerrier d'Asgard vers elle.

- Ne lutte pas ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi !

- Hyoga, l'appela Camus. Joins-toi à moi ! Nous allons tenter de l'attaquer ensemble et de l'enfermer dans la glace. Cela devrait arrêter son attaque maléfique.

- Oui maître !

Les deux Diamond Dust fusionnèrent et frappèrent Hel de plein fouet, ce qui la déstabilisa un instant. Instant suffisant pour permettre à Mu de se téléporter auprès de Siegfried, quasiment dans les griffes de la déesse malgré ses efforts pour se dégager et de les téléporter, hors d'atteinte.

- Misérables ! Hurla la déesse ... Vous allez le payer ! Tous !

Chacun de ses cris était accompagné des hurlements de douleur des cinq soeurs.

- Elle les tient complètement en son pouvoir, maugréa Albérich. « Comment peut-on les sortir de là ? » songea-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse,

- Elle les veut à sa merci et nous ne sommes que des jouets à ses yeux, compléta Mime.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Siegfried ? L'interpella Cyd

Siegfried secouait la tête de gauche à droite encore sonné par le charme maléfique de la déesse. Il avait la désagréable impression de revivre le moment où Sirène l'avait envoûté. Il vit Camus et Hyoga se faire balayer par Hel et retomber plus loin dans la forêt. Il ne savait que répondre à ses compagnons d'armes. Tout autour de lui, ce n'était plus que désolation. Il faisait jour et pourtant le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Le brouillard commençait à se lever. Des éclairs vinrent frapper la forêt frappant un arbre centenaire qui s'enflamma instantanément. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort et arracha des morceaux de toiture du Palais qui retombèrent avec fracas dans la cour.

- Attention !

Saga se jeta sur Athéna pour l'écarter et recevoir à sa place un des débris arrachés.

- Sa force de destruction est colossale ! Constata Aiolia en se tournant vers son frère. Mais ... que fais-tu ?

Le chevalier du Sagittaire bandait son arc et tira sa flèche de justice vers la maudite déesse, certain que celle-ci atteindrait son but. Mais la flèche s'arrêta net devant le visage inquiétant de Hel. Sans bouger, sans ouvrir son oeil, juste en intensifiant son cosmos, elle la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant que la flèche ne s'arrête et pointe dans la direction de son tireur.

- Aioros ! Cria son frère en le plaquant à terre.

La flèche se ficha dans la statue d'Odin derrière eux et fit voler des éclats en tous sens. Aioros se releva, choqué.

- Est ce que çà va ? Le questionna Aiolia

- Oui, rien de cassé grâce à toi ... Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

Un à un les chevaliers d'or et les guerriers divins qui attaquèrent Hel furent balayés et envoyés dans la forêt, au-delà des jardins ou près de l'océan. Saga qui s'était relevé, se rapprocha d'Athéna et d'Hilda pour les protéger. La folie de Hel ne connaissait plus de limites ... elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant les cinq soeurs agenouillées, en proie à une douleur insensée. Elles luttaient durement pour conserver le contrôle de leur âme et ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Il faut résister, grimaça Illyana qui sentait ses soeurs s'affaiblir.

- Elle veut faire revenir ce cosmos monstrueux qui nous avait dévoré, grommela Lydwina. Il faut rester éveillée, à tout prix !

- Je n'en peux plus, pardon ... murmura Essylt dont le regard se voila avant qu'elle ne retomba inconsciente au sol.

- Bien, commença Hel, satisfaite. Nous y sommes presque. Quand vous serez toutes inconscientes, je pourrais vous manipuler à ma guise et faire surgir votre côté sombre. Il vous dévorera bientôt tout entière ... et vous serez miennes ... l'heure de ma revanche sur Odin a sonné !

Elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant de faire à nouveau briller son oeil. Après un dernier cri, Myrna tomba également suivie par Nelliana.

- Les trois jeunes soeurs sont déjà insconscientes, constata Shiryu inquiet. Seiya, il faut agir ... vite ! Les deux aînées ne tiendront plus longtemps à présent ! Ikki, Shun !

Les quatres chevaliers attaquèrent la déesse de front, pour l'écarter des deux dernières soeurs encore debout mais malgré leurs efforts conjugués, ils ne purent l'effleurer. Elle les balaya d'une seule main et les rejeta en arrière où ils tombèrent sur le sol en détruisant une partie des dalles de la cour. Hel reprit son chemin comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et son oeil redevint écarlate. Lydwina et Illyana hurlèrent et Lydwina s'effondra, aux cotés de ses cadettes. Illyana vacillait sur ses jambes mais tenait bon, tout en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle se redressa et se posta devant ses soeurs, tentant de les protéger. Saga se demanda si elle n'avait pas sombré dans la folie en la voyant sourire à la déesse maléfique.

- Pas de chance pour vous, Hel ! Il semblerait que je sois le grain de sable dans votre beau plan !

- Tu ne résisteras pas à mon prochain assaut ! La douleur sera telle qu'elle te tuera sur le champs ! Mais ton corps m'importe peu, seul ton cosmos me sera utile !

- Je ne te laisserai plus m'enfermer en moi comme un bébé sans défense ...

Elle hurla en recevant ce qui ressemblait à une décharge électrique de plein fouet. Son cri désespéré et animal résonna dans la forêt et dans les environs du Palais, éveillant et remettant les chevaliers et les guerriers sur pieds. La déesse recula d'un pas en la voyant néanmoins toujours debout, haletante, ses yeux saphirs étincellants.

- Non ! Tu devrais être morte !

- Pas de chance ! Je suis toujours là ! Hoqueta Illyana. Je connais trop la douleur pour m'effondrer facilement.

Elle poussa un autre hurlement qui affola Saori et Hilda, aux prises avec Saga qui tentait de les retenir par tous les moyens.

- Il faut l'aider, lui cria Saori, les larmes aux yeux. Laisse-moi passer, je te l'ordonne Saga ... je suis ta déesse.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez ... Mais vous avez un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Si vous vous approchez de Hel elle vous tuera ! Il faut attendre !

- Mais attendre quoi ? Lui cria Hilda en se débattant comme une furie. Lâche-moi chevalier ou par Odin ! ...

Hel attaquait à nouveau Illyana. Siegfried qui revenait avec Mu et d'autres de la forêt, la vit chanceler ...

- Non ! Elle ne résistera plus ... Il faut l'aider Mu !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et Mu n'eut pas le temps de se téléporter ... Une lueur bleue déchira le brouillard qui s'était abattu autour du Palais et les aveugla. Elle se posa entre Hel et Illyana dans un fracas assourdissant. Le brouillard se dissipa et la lumière disparut, laissant place à un grand guerrier aux cheveux clairs, revêtu de l'armure d'Odin. Il tenait fermement devant lui Balmung qui venait de stopper net le faisceau pourpre et noir que Hel avait envoyé sur Illyana.

- C'est vous, murmura cette dernière en tombant sur le dos, reconnaissant le second de la garde d'Odin, celui qui les avait amené en Asgard.

- Oui, je suis revenu ... Mais j'avoue ne rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrive ...

- C'est Hel, murmura encore la jeune femme, luttant toujours pour rester éveillée.

La déesse avait le visage déformé par la rage.

- Odin ! C'est Odin qui t'a envoyé ! Hurlait-elle hystérique.

Balmung brilla encore une fois, comme pour attester ses propos.

- Odin protège ces cinq jeunes femmes et ne vous laissera leur faire de mal ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, cria Frey d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même. Il semblait habité par l'esprit du dieu protecteur d'Asgard.

- Cette maudite épée, siffla Hel. Soit, elle peut m'empêcher de prendre leurs corps et leurs âmes mais Odin lui-même ne pourra pas m'empêcher de prendre leur côté sombre.

Elle pointa son doigt décharné vers les cinq soeurs, ses yeux étincellèrent, son cosmos néfaste s'intensifia et se mêla à ceux des soeurs avant de s'arracher de leurs corps. Illyana vacilla une nouvelle fois et poussa un hurlement si puissant qu'ils furent tous glacés d'effroi. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupée en deux et ses soeurs, même inconscientes, gémirent.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, siffla Hel à l'attention de Frey qui était toujours fermement et fièrement campé devant elle. Bientôt ...

Les armures de Cassiopée flamboyèrent au loin et cinq lueurs sombres en surgirent avant de se perdre dans les profondeurs du gouffre ténébreux qui tourbillonnait à nouveau derrière elles. Hel s'y engouffra à leur suite. Le tourbillon se referma derrière elle. Les nappes de brouillard se dissipèrent laissant à nouveau percer le soleil qui éclairait le ciel froid et pur d'Asgard et réchauffa les paysages. Il révéla aussi l'étendue des dégâts dans la cour et dans les proches alentours.

Les guerriers divins qui devaient s'occuper des cinq soeurs s'approchèrent d'elles et vérifièrent leurs pouls. Elles étaient vivantes mais évanouies à l'exception d'Illyana. Mu s'approcha de Siegfried et lui demanda de la garder éveillée.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que sa résistance n'avait pas été prévue par Hel. Et que c'est ce qui l'a empêché d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle était venue faire. Il faut éviter maintenant que leur cosmos ne les emprisonne à nouveau en fusionnant et ne les détruise. Je ne sais pas si elles pourraient supporter cela une seconde fois.

Siegfried acquiesça et s'agenouilla devant Illyana, la redressant légèrement.

- Illyana ... Il faut que vous restiez avec nous ... ouvrez les yeux ... Illyana

Elle semblait flotter dans un univers douillet et un peu cotonneux. Seule une voix résonnait dans sa tête ; on l'appelait. Elle cligna des yeux et tenta de les ouvrir mais fut éblouie par le soleil. Une ombre s'interposa la protégeant des rayons. Elle reconnaissait la voix à présent. C'était celle de Siegfried, son ennemi héréditaire. Ne pouvait-il donc jamais la laisser tranquille ?

- Illyana, restez avec nous.

Sa voix se faisait plus forte et il lui tapotait les joues. Elle émergea progressivement de sa torpeur bienfaisante et sentit la douleur aïgue se diffuser dans tout son corps, douleur qui lui rappela les récents évènements. Hel. Elle n'eut pas la force de repousser cette main qui l'agaçait. Elle se sentait exténuée, vidée et l'idée de dormir la séduisait énormément. Siegfried le sentit lorsqu'il vit sa tête dodeliner et ses yeux se refermer. Il décida, même s'il détestait cette idée, de faire appel à ce que la jeune femme connaissait le mieux ; sa colère et sa hargne envers lui. Il durcit encore le ton.

- C'est donc cela, la force du chef des armées du royaume d'Odalwar ! C'est décevant ! En moins d'une minute, le Friyland aurait le dessus sur vous. Mais peut-etre dois-je aller chercher un seau d'eau et vous le jeter au visage ?

Illyana se réveilla tout à fait, ses yeux étincellèrent de rage même si elle restait trop faible pour se dégager de son étreinte et se relever.

- Assez, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents ... De quel droit me donnez-vous une leçon ?! ... Quand on pense que le soi-disant plus grand guerrier d'Asgard s'est fait balayé comme une marionette ...

Elle toussa violemment, suite à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

- C'est mieux ainsi, sourit Siegfried sans relever la dernière remarque incendiaire de la jeune femme

- Allez vous faire voir ! Jeta-t-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever pour s'extraire de ses bras.

- Vous êtes encore trop faible et surtout vous êtes trop impatiente ! Soupira Siegfried en se relevant, portant fermement Illyana dans ses bras.

Elle se crispa, serra les dents et se débattit un moment avant de se laisser aller dans les bras solides du guerrier.

- Arrêtez donc de vous épuiser inutilement et gardez les yeux ouverts ! La tança-t-il. C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande !

- Mes soeurs ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant dans tous les sens, sous le regard exaspéré du guerrier d'Alpha.

Il pivota de telle sorte qu'elle puisse voir ses soeurs, portées inconscientes par Albérich, Mime, Cyd et Fenril.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, elles sont encore assommées mais ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller, la rassura Mu qui avait jugé bon d'intervenir, d'une voix apaisante.

- Et Frey ?

- C'est le chevalier qui a revêtu l'armure d'Odin ?

- Oui le chevalier brun qui ressemble à Siegfried en mieux ! Ironisa-t-elle. Au moins il est resté debout, lui !

Siegfried grimaça sous l'insulte. Quelle peste !

- Votre héros est là-bas avec Saori et Hilda, précisa Siegfried. Je suppose qu'elles le mettent au courant des derniers évènements intervenus depuis son absence.

Illyana sembla se détendre et il la sentit se laisser aller contre lui. Il s'alarma.

- Restez avec moi, Illyana !

- Plutôt me jeter dans l'océan et m'y noyer !

Mu sourit devant l'air sinistre des deux querelleurs. La vie au Friydland ne serait pas facile tous les jours ! Les chevaliers d'or les entouraient et tentaient d'éveiller les autres soeurs .Milo restait aux alentours d'Essylt, portée par Cyd. Shaka les examinait une à une et finit par Illyana qui grommela.

- Je vais bien, chevalier ... je suis juste affaiblie ...

- Je vois ... Bientôt vous allez mordre petite furie ! Glissa-t-il en souriant tout en continuant de l'examiner. Mais laissez-moi finir ... A moins que vous ne soyez si bien dans ses bras ?

Elle grimaça à ces mots et se laissa faire, bon gré mal gré.

- Rien de cassé, conclut Shaka. La cicatrice ne saigne plus, mais la douleur a du être atroce.

- Je vous le confirme, murmura Illyana. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me coupait en deux. Je ne crois pas avoir eu aussi mal, même la dernière fois.

- Vous aviez tout de suite sombré dans l'inconscience, expliqua Mu patiemment. Aujourd'hui, votre corps a tenté de se protéger de toutes ses forces contre votre cosmos puissant. Ce que j'ai plus de mal à comprendre, c'est votre résistance à la douleur par rapport à vos soeurs ...

Illyana soupira et lâcha d'un ton las, peu habituel chez elle.

- Elle n'ont jamais eu à combattre. Qu'Odin me pardonne, j'aurai voulu qu'elles ne connaissent jamais la guerre tout au long de leurs vies. J'aurais tout fait pour cela. Mais à présent, il faudra les entraîner durement afin qu'elles résistent aussi à Hel ...

Siegfried la sentit frissonner contre lui et la serra un peu plus fort, sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose.

- Elle reviendra, murmura-t-elle. Et il faudra qu'elles soient prêtes ... J'ai peur pour elles mais je ne pourrais plus les protéger ... Mon rôle s'arrête ici.

Ils sentirent tous qu'elle était aussi soulagée qu'attristée. Siegfried la fixait avec intensité « Qu'as-tu donc vécu pour être si dure, si résistante à la douleur ? Tes soeurs sont si douces, raisonnées, si promptes à guérir ou à aimer. Que s'est-il donc passé dans cette famille ?» La voix irritée d'Illyana le tira de ses réflexions.

- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, tous ! Je ne vais pas m'évanouir, gronda-t-elle. Et si vous pouviez nous mettre au chaud ... Nous allons tous geler sur place ici !

- Bien chef ! Ironisa Siegfried.

Tous le suivirent vers le Palais, laissant derrière eux un spectacle de désolation. Seules le armures de Cassiopée et celle d'Odin brillaient encore au pied de la statue d'Odin.

Aucun ne vit l'homme dissimulé derrière un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.


	15. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 14

**_Attention : lemon en fin de chapitre !_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

- çà ira comme çà ! C'est bon ! Je vous dis que je vais bien !

- Il faut que l'on vous soigne Illyana ! ... Ne faites donc pas l'enfant ... Laissez-moi désinfecter ces plaies s'il vous plaît ... Hilda aide-moi !

Les chevaliers derrière la porte qui les séparait des cinq filles dont quatre étaient encore évanouies entendaient pour la énième fois Freya supplier sa soeur pour calmer la furie d'Odalwar.

- Aïe ! Mais vous voulez me tuer ma parole ! Je commence à préférer le traitement de Hel ! Par Odin !

Illyana continuait à vociférer. Toutes sortes d'épithètes fusaient ... Ils s'écartèrent un peu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Saori visiblement exédée.

- Quelle plaie ! Gémit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Dommage que vous ne puissiez entrer pour l'assomer !

Les chevaliers d'or souriaient et les guerriers divins riaient franchement. Sans doute comprenaient-ils les jurons proférés à présent par Freya et Hilda à l'encontre d'Illyana qui poussa un long soupir résigné. Le silence se fit enfin et au bout de quelques minutes Hilda et Freya franchirent également la porte en soupirant.

- Je crois que même Thor complètement ivre connaît moins de jurons que cette furie ! Gemit Hilda à son tour. Elle croisa le regard clair de Siegfried. Je ne t'ai pas fait un cadeau Siegfried, j'espère que tu m'excuseras ...

- N'aies crainte, Hilda ... tout se passera bien et ce sera une excellente chevalière.

- çà, je n'en doute pas ! Pas un instant !

- Par Athéna ! S'exclama Milo en les coupant.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte derrière les deux princesses et fixait Illyana de trois quart debout devant un miroir. Elle ne portait qu'une courte serviette nouée à la taille et relevait ses cheveux pour mieux examiner une plaie située juste à côté de la cicatrice dans sa nuque. Quelques mèches noir corbeau encadraient son visage et tandis que d'autres s'échappaient et cascadaient librement dans son dos. Il déglutit avec peine, tout comme Saga et Mime juste à côté de lui.

- Elle est magnifique ... murmura Milo dont les sens commençaient à s'échauffer.

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés en entendant son cri et à dire vrai, peu d'entre eux avaient détourné les yeux.

- Vous avez fini de vous rincer l'oeil ! Lâcha-t-elle, acerbe, une lueur de défi dans les yeux tout en leur faisant face.

Ses cheveux s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et de ses épaules et son mouvement brusque entraîna la chute de sa serviette qu'elle ne tenta même pas de retenir. Les chevaliers pris en faute, hormis Cyd et Milo, rougirent instantanément et détournèrent les yeux. Un silence de mort s'abattit, rompu par les pas de Siegfried qui contourna Milo pour aller droit sur la jeune femme, sa haute stature s'interposant entre elle et les chevaliers figés. Il ôta sa cape et la drapa avec.

- Vous allez prendre froid, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Comment allez-vous à présent ?

- Je survivrai !

Elle tourna le dos à Siegfried pour s'approcher de Myrna. Sa voix se fit plus douce, lorqu'elle reprit tout en caressant la joue et le front de sa soeur.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas faire grand chose moi-même. Mais si vous le souhaitez, Shaka et Mu qui vous avaient déjà veillées la première fois pourront peut-être tenter quelque chose.

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

- Je suis d'accord mais je souhaite rester auprès d'elles.

Siegfried s'approcha des autres chevaliers, les fusillant d'un regard glacial, digne d'un Camus au meilleur de sa forme.

- Elle demande votre aide pour ses soeurs ... et personnellement j'ajouterai un peu de respect envers elle !

- Laissez tomber chevalier, intervint Illyana. Les hommes sont tous pareils ... la compagnie d'hommes que mon père m'avait confiée n'avait de cesse jusqu'à ce que je me sois un jour présentée nue devant eux. Bizarrement çà les a tous calmé et je n'ai plus eu aucun problème pour les diriger.

Elle se pelotonna sur le fauteuil près de Myrna, toujours drapée dans la grande cape de Siegfried, posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés et ferma les yeux, ne voyant ainsi pas l'air choqué des chevaliers.

- Allez et venez à votre guise, tous ... Vous nous avez bien soignées la première fois ... Faites de même s'il vous plaît ...

Elle était lasse, en avait assez des hommes, de leur cupidité, violence ou concupiscence. Tous les mêmes ! Elle aurait voulu être seule, que tous la laisse seule. Comme lorsqu'elle partait avec ses hommes dans les montagnes et qu'elle en profitait pour s'isoler et pleurer comme une enfant jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent et qu'elle soit à nouveau forte, comme lavée par toutes ces larmes. Mais ici, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller et trahir la moindre faiblesse.

Siegfried s'était posté à la fenêtre. Il observait Illyana, toujours pelotonnée sur son fauteil dans le reflet. Elle lui semblait si fragile d'un seul coup, perdue dans cette cape trop grande et trop blanche. Qui était-elle ? Combien de fois s'était-il déjà posé cette question depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée sans trouver une ombre de réponse ? Il en devenait fou. Et bientôt ils seraient seuls au Friydland, enfin pas tout à fait mais plus isolés qu'ici, au milieu de tout ce monde qui allait et venait en lui donnant le tournis. Il avait hâte de revoir son pays, sa fille, sa cousine. Il reposa les yeux sur le reflet d'Illyana ; elle tenait bon et ne s'était toujours pas endormie. Elle tiendrait tant qu'une de ses soeurs ne serait pas éveillée. Elle avait du cran ; assez pour faire face à une déesse hostile, pour s'exposer nue à la vue de dizaines d'hommes qui au final se sentaient plus gênés qu'elle devant une situation qui leur échappait. Milo était un coureur, ressemblant beaucoup à Cyd mais il avait raison. Elle était magnifique. Pas d'une beauté selon des critères classiques comme Essylt mais farouche, naturelle et forte. Il en était d'autant plus troublé ... même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

* * *

Myrna s'éveilla enfin au bout de deux heures. Elle cligna les yeux et porta la main à sa tête douloureuse.

- Aïe ! murmura-t-elle

Albérich qui se trouvait à ses côtés, assis sur le rebord du lit, posa son volumineux grimmoire et l'aida à se redresser.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous voulez de l'eau ? Proposa-t-il gentiment, à la grande surprise des autres guerrier qui faillirent tomber à la renverse devant une telle sollicitude, peu habituelle et naturelle chez lui..

- Oui, merci ...

Il lui soutint la tête et la fit boire. Elle reposa la tête sur les oreillers et soupira.

- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

- çà fait deux heures et demi environ. Vos soeurs sont encore endormies, sauf Illyana.

Le prénom de sa soeur lui arracha un sourire.

- Illyana. Sacrée tête de mûle ... Je suis sûre qu'elle vous en a fait voir ...

- Effectivement, dans tous les sens du terme on peut dire !

Myrna s'étonna de cette réflexion mais ne releva pas.

- Myrna ! S'exclama Illyana en se jetant sur elle. Enfin, je commençais à me sentir seule !

- Ne m'étouffe pas grande soeur ! S'il te plaît ... je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle en devançant la question. Mais toi, tu es toute pâle ...

- Ce n'est rien ... je suis un peu fatiguée mais maintenant que tu es réveillée et que les autres vont faire de même, je vais pouvoir me coucher ...

- Oui, repose-toi ... Je crois que nous sommes à nouveau entre de bonnes mains ...

Elle tapota sur la main d'Albérich qui la retira bien vite, gêné sous les regards de plus en plus surpris des autres chevaliers et guerriers présents. Illyana se releva, vérifia ses trois autres soeurs et voulut quitter la pièce ... lorsque tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle ... la tension qui l'habitait depuis le matin la quitta d'un coup et elle chancela. Ce fut Milo qui la cueillit dans ses bras, se trouvant le plus proche d'elle. Elle plongea un instant dans le regard bleu magnétique du scorpion avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je suis la deuxième soeur à me pâmer dans vos bras, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Si Siegfried le voyait, il l'écorcherait vif. L'instinct protecteur du grand guerrier envers son élève devenait un sujet récurrent de plaisanterie dans les rangs des chevaliers. Or, il l'avait vu dans le reflet de la fenêtre et s'était retourné brusquement en la voyant chanceler.

- Désolé, s'excusa Milo. Je crois qu'elle a eu son lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Vous devriez peut-être ...

Siegfried s'avança vers lui et lui enleva la jeune femme des bras.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Merci Milo.

Siegfried s'inclina légèrement devant lui avant de le dépasser et de s'éloigner, laissant un Milo vaguement dépité derrière lui.

- Elle n'est pas pour toi, mon ami, le consola Camus en posant sa main sur son épaule. Une autre t'attend quelque part ...

Un long sourire presque carnassier illumina le visage de Milo.

- Oh ... une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Mu s'écroula dans son lit longtemps après que la nuit était tombée au-dehors, longtemps après que les trois autres soeurs se soient réveillées, longtemps après les avoir soignées avec l'aide de Shaka et longtemps après une interminable discussion entre chevaliers ... la dernière puisque tous partaient le lendemain pour préparer au plus tôt les soeurs à l'affrontement avec Hel.

Il avait quitté sa tunique trop chaude et ouvert les fenêtres au large. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans une chambre quasiment froide à Jammir. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans la chambre, vit le reflet des flammes s'agiter dans la cheminée et sentit ses cheveux glisser sur la peau nue de son dos. Enfin, il se sentait mieux et respirait plus librement ... jusqu'à ce qu'il pensa à Hilda. La douce princesse d'Asgard s'insinuait de plus en plus dans ses pensées et dans son coeur. Il se retourna et fixa le plafond, les bras en croix. Elle était juste quelques étages plus bas ... si proche et si loin ... S'allonger ici dans son futur lit avait un peu plus augmenté la distance physique par rapport à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Shaka mais çà s'arrêtait là.

Il se retourna sur le côté et regarda par la fenêtre. La lune était si belle et si proche ici. Le disque blanc et lumineux semblait énorme, comme déposé sur la cime des arbres par la main de quelque dieu. Il repéra les constellations de la grande et de la petite Ourses ... celle de Cassiopée n'était pas très loin mais masquée par le mur ... Les trois constellation protectrices d'Asgard ... Celle du Bélier était plus loin encore dans le ciel et pourtant il allait vivre ici ... a priori c'était sa destinée, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou en être dépité. Tant de sentiments contradictoires s'agitaient en lui, trop pour le sage qu'il était encore quelques mois auparavant, avant Hadès ...

La mort ! Il la sentait encore s'insinuer parfois en lui, s'instiller comme un lent poison, monter comme une terreur sourde. Et tous les chevaliers revenant à la vie devaient ressentir la même chose que lui, devaient aussi gérer cette terreur jour après jour. Ils avaient beau être solidaires, chacun se retrouvait seul face à ses démons, la nuit venue. Il sentait confusément le sommeil se dérober devant lui. Même s'il s'endormait, il ferait encore d'affreux cauchemars. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et il secoua sa tête. Non, pas çà ! Le rictus d'Hadès se confondait à présent avec celui de l'affreuse déesse Hel ... tout droits sortis des enfers tous les deux ... il ne voulait plus les voir et s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller de plumes. Cela allait durer toute la nuit s'il restait ainsi. Il se redressa et revêtit sa tunique avant de se téléporter au-dehors.

Il se retrouva devant la statue d'Odin et les armures destinées aux cinq soeurs. Ce lieu lui était familier à présent, si familier que sans réfléchir sa téléportation l'avait mené ici. Il s'apaisa au contact froid des armures, la chose qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde.

- Vous ne dormez pas chevalier Mu ? Murmura une voix douce qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

Il secoua la tête et entendit ses pas légers et feutrés se rapprocher en hésitant parfois devant un obstacle créé par le passage de Hel. Hilda s'arrêta derrière lui. Il était assis en tailleur devant les armures, seuls ses cheveux soyeux flottaient légèrement dans son dos. Elle ne distinguait pas l'expression de son visage mais devinait sa détresse. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes comme dans la bibliothèque et développa son cosmos pour l'apaiser. Mu ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Il se sentit bien, si bien que les démons qui le hantaient quelques minutes auparavant se dissipèrent, le laissant fatigué, vidé. Le cosmos bienveillant d'Hilda baissa progressivement d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître même si elle continuait à masser doucement les tempes du chevalier. Ses mains douces effleurèrent tels de fragiles ailles de papillon, son front, ses joues avant de caresser ses cheveux. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de désirer que cela se poursuive toute la nuit. Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains il se sentit abandonné. Il attrapa la main d'Hilda et ouvrit les yeux, la dardant de son regard mauve.

- Restez, chuchota-t-il. S'il vous plaît...

Surprise, elle acquiesça et s'assit à côté de lui sur la dalle froide devant la statue. Il l'attira à lui et l'entoura de son bras, posa un chaste baiser sur son front et la garda ainsi contre lui. Hilda s'abandonna contre lui, se nichant au creux de son épaule pour profiter de chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que Mu ne ressente les tremblements de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez froid ? Murmura-t-il

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en claquant des dents.

- Je suis égoïste. Venez, rentrons ... Vous me faites confiance ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour cela ...

Il la serra contre lui et se téléporta dans le salon de ses nouveaux appartements. Hilda cligna des yeux et fit un « oh » de surprise.

- J'avais oublié que vous aviez ce don de téléportation. C'est si étrange ...

- Oui. Çà surprend un peu au début ... après on s'y habitue.

Il se leva pour s'approcher de l'âtre et attiser les flammes. Une agréable chaleur commença à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Hilda s'assit sur la peau d'ours devant le foyer et la caressa distraitement, le regard perdu dans les flammes rougeoyantes et mouvantes. Mu s'assit à ses côtés.

- Siegfried, Hagen, Freya et moi-même nous retrouvions souvent ici le soir ... Nous étions si jeunes et si bien ici ...

Elle sourit, toute à ses souvenirs. Mu l'observait mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Il était bien avec elle et ne demandait rien de plus ...

- Vous pourrez venir ici ... quand vous le souhaiterez, Princesse, comme avant ... Même si je ne saurais remplacer trois personnes ...

Hilda le fixa intensément.

- Tout cela appartient au passé, Mu. Je dois penser au présent pour construire mon futur.

- Je comprends, murmura Mu, déçu.

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris, Mu.

Elle répétait son prénom de sa voix légèrement rauque. Il adorait sa façon de le prononcer.

- Je reviendrais ici ... pour mon présent et peut-être mon avenir ... pour vous, Mu ...

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre faisant naître une gerbe d'étincelles. Mu crut avoir mal compris. Mais Hilda se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement, lentement, sans la brusquer. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, le regard brillant ... Il lut encore de l'hésitation dans celui d'Hilda, même si elle était attirée par lui, elle semblait toujours dans l'appréhension.

- Nous prendrons notre temps, princesse. N'ayez crainte, je ne vous forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas ...

Il traça du bout du doigt le contour ourlé de ses lèvres avant de déposer une nuée de petits baisers légers tout autour de la bouche, sur la lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Elles étaient douces et déjà gonflées par leur précédent baiser. Elle gémit doucement et les entrouvit afin qu'il prenne possession de sa bouche. Mais le chevalier s'y refusa et continua sa douce torture. Ses doigts légers devançaient sa bouche sur le cou délicat et blanc de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa là où il sentait palpiter follement une veine. Hilda rejeta instinctivement sa tête en arrière, lui facilitant ainsi cet accès. Elle sentait la moindre pression, la moindre caresse de ses doigts magiques ... Doigts qui ramenaient à la vie de puissantes armures, créant des merveilles ... mais qui savaient aussi ôter la vie lors de terribles combats. Le moindre frôlement de ses lèvres la laissait pantelante, dans l'attente ... Elle sentait aussi confusément que malgré son désir évident, il restait encore totalement maître de ses gestes. Il remonta vers l'oreille et du pouce lui agaça le lobe si sensible ... elle en eut des frissons des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il commença à le lécher, à le grignoter. Elle se sentait perdue dans un océan de bien-être et était convaicue que si elle le laissait continuer, la suite serait aussi merveilleuse.

Mu soupira. L'odeur fleurie d'Hilda l'ennivrait bien plus que tous les alcools qu'il avait pu goûter. Chacune de ses inspirations se faisait plus douloureuse car il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant. Tout son entraînement de chevalier, toute sa maîtrise acquise après ses longues méditations ne pourraient pas l'empêcher de s'arrêter passée une certaine limite. Il ne devait pas perdre son contrôle et laisser ses sens l'emporter ... mais que c'était difficile avec une telle tentation dans ses bras. Elle était bien plus que belle ... touchante, délicate, si sensible ... Il l'embrassa encore sur ses lèvres, forçant légèrement ses barrières, caressant cette langue qui répondait à la sienne avec la même ardeur.

« je dois m'arrêter » Ces quelques mots résonnaient comme une sombre litanie dans sa tête. Il se mit à trembler et l'attira vers lui. Elle se nicha contre son torse et il put sentir ses tremblements qui répondaient aux siens. Il entendait cogner son coeur contre sa poitrine quand elle répondit à son étreinte, se serrant encore plus étroitement contre lui ...

« je dois m'arrêter » Sa raison faillit être balayée lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore d'elle ...

« je dois m'arrêter » Les mots trouvèrent enfin le chemin de sa conscience. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il interrompit leur baiser et la tint contre lui, haletant autant qu'elle, frissonnant autant qu'elle. Il ne sut comment il put le faire mais il la repoussa doucement après avoir effleuré sa tempe d'un chaste baiser.

Elle s'écarta de lui, surprise et dépitée de l'interruption et il put ressentir le froid remplacer la douce chaleur d'Hilda. Mu garda les yeux fermés, se battant intérieurement contre son désir, contre sa folle envie. Il se trouva faible et songea à se maudire un instant. Il bougea les lèvres et ne reconnut pas la voix qui sortit de sa propre gorge ... rauque, un peu sèche, râpeuse ...

- Hilda ... je vous en prie ... ne le prenez pas mal ou ne vous sentez pas offensée ... mais partez, s'il vous plaît ...

- Chevalier, commença-t-elle, la voix assourdie.

Il leva la main devant elle comme pour instaurer une fragile barrière entre leurs deux corps.

- S'il vous plaît, Princesse ... Je vous le demande en tant qu'homme ...

Sa voix était quasiment inaudible à présent, ses yeux ouverts fixaient le feu avec insistance et une infinie tristesse.

Hilda se leva lentement et baissa la tête vers la chevelure soyeuse de Mu. Comment lui expliquer ? Si elle partait maintenant, elle savait que quelque chose se casserait en elle ... en lui ... et entre eux. Elle avait envie de lui à un point tel que cela lui faisait mal ... mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ... enfin si, mais comment lui dire ? En pleine contradiction, elle s'éloigna vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et faire volte face. Elle n'allait pas fuir comme une enfant effrayée. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment ... elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion de connaître enfin le bonheur !

Mu l'avait vue partir et s'était sentit très seul tout d'un coup. Il fixait les flammes de son regard mauve ... le même feu brûlait encore au plus profond de lui et il ne parvenait pas à l'éteindre. Son corps d'homme le faisait tant souffrir qu'il regrettait presque le temps où il n'était concentré que sur son devoir envers Athéna. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit torturé, il n'avait pas entendu Hilda s'arrêter et revenir sur ses pas, déterminée. Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'elle fut si proche de lui que le bas de sa robe lui effleura ses jambes repliées. Il releva la tête vers elle et lut dans les prunelles bleues de la princesse une détermination qu'il ne lui avait pas vu quelques minutes auparavant. Il voulut parler mais elle l'interrompit.

- Mu ... Sa voix était basse, légèrement voilée et son prénom prononcé avec ce léger accent qu'il aimait tant. Je souhaite rester ... si vous le permettez bien sûr ...

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle. Elle était toujours debout et fixait à présent les flammes comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Mu soupira discrètement. Comment lui faire comprendre sans la blesser, qu'il serait incapable de se contenter de quelques baisers si elle restait. Le démon lancinant qu'il n'avait pas complètement réussi à chasser revenait le harceler dans son ventre.

- Princesse, s'il vous plaît ...

- J'ai compris vos raisons, Mu, murmura-t-elle. C'est tout à votre honneur ... mais ...

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Mu plongea à nouveau son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient telles des créatures famtomatiques dans l'âtre. Il sentit un froissement de tissu contre sa jambe, entendit un léger cliquetis, vit le tissu bleu azur bouger légèrement avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même pour former une petite flaque bleue à ses pieds.

- Qu'est ce que ... ? commença-t-il en dévisageant Hilda.

Il eut le plus gros choc de sa vie, pensa-t-il plus tard. Hilda était toujours debout mais complètement nue devant la cheminée. Il n'osa plus bouger ni même respirer. Elle était tournée vers la cheminée et il ne pouvait voir que son profil qui se découpait sur la lueur orangée. Les flammes auréolaient la jeune femme d'un halo clair obscur et jetaient des ombres sur sa peau diaphane. Elle avait des jambes longues et fines, de petites fesses, un ventre plat et une poitrine ronde et ferme. Ce n'était plus une tentation mais une torture qu'elle lui imposait. Il se releva aussi prestement que si un serpent vénimeux l'avait mordu, la robe à la main.

- Princesse ! Sa voix était sèche et ferme. Je vous en prie ...

Hilda se tourna complètement pour lui faire face, le fixant d'un étrange regard bleu de plus en plus sombre. Il n'osait baisser les yeux sur son corps. Encore un regard et il serait complètement perdu. Il avait tant envie d'elle qu'il en avait mal, autant que si on lui enfonçait une dizaine de poignards dans le coeur et dans le ventre.

- Mu, ne me chassez pas ... Embrassez-moi ...

Il ferma les yeux comme pour chasser son image avant de gémir doucement, sa voix se faisant supplique.

- Princesse, ne me demandez pas cela ... Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter encore une fois ...

Il tendait à bout de bras la robe à Hilda et reculait les yeux fermés. Mais elle ne céda pas. Elle prit la robe des mains de Mu et la jeta au loin avant de s'avancer vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues du chevalier qui tremblait et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Je ne m'arrêterais pas, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque. Et je ne vous arrêterais pas ...

Mu trembla plus fort encore. Il lutta encore contre le désir puissant qui irradiait maintenant en lui et menaçait de l'engloutir comme un raz-de-marée. Il sentit les lèvres d'Hilda contre les siennes et ce qu'elle lui avait dit se fit enfin jour en lui. Elle s'écarta légèrement et murmura timidement.

- Mu ... faites-moi l'amour ...

Ces quelques mots balayèrent les dernières résistances de l'homme qui remplaça le sage et réfléchi chevalier qu'il était. Il attira Hilda à lui et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé de sa vie. Elle lui répondit avec la même ardeur, la même fureur. Lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres elle poussa un petit soupir de frustration. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou et suivit la ligne de son épaule. Ses mains fines se posèrent sur le cou gracile avant de descendre lentement, effleurant chaque centimètre carré de ses bras, de chaque côté dans une symétrie parfaite alors qu'il continuait à embrasser son cou ... sa bouche laissa un sillon de feu sur la peau diaphane ... ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras et se posèrent sur son buste, de chaque côté du corps fin et souple de la jeune femme. Elles encerclèrent ensuite sa taille fine avant de tracer le contour de ses hanches et de ses fesses rondes ... puis elles remontèrent le long de son ventre plat jusqu'à se poser sur les seins, ronds et fermes comme des fruits mûrs.

Hilda gémit sous les caresses ... elle avait l'impression qu'il la redessinait. Elle frémit plus encore lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Mu se refermer sur le téton de son sein gauche. D'instinct, elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure mauve afin de l'attirer encore d'avantage vers elle. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre, faisant vaciller les ombres sur son corps nu. Mu poussa un soupir rauque et soutint Hilda lorsque celle-ci chancela sous la caresse de sa main qui était passée de ses fesses à la douce toison sombre au-dessous de son ventre. Sa caresse avait la légèreté d'une plume avant de se faire plus exigeante. Ses doigts fins s'insinuèrent entre les doux replis. Hilda se sentit fondre. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, c'était comme si il avait une volonté qui lui était propre. Il venait à la rencontre de ces doigts magiques qui lui donnaient un tel plaisir. Mu sentait la moiteur de son intimité, entre les doux replis qu'il caressait tendrement mais sans relâche. Il sentait Hilda se cambrer contre lui, sa main se crisper dans ses cheveux, sa respiration devenir plus difficile. Lui-même était au bord de la rupture.

Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre sans quitter ses lèvres. Il la déposa sur le lit, avec mille précautions comme si elle avait été en cristal précieux avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Hilda posa un regard fiévreux sur lui alors qu'il ôtait sa tunique. Elle leva sa main et caressa du bout des doigts, presque timidement, ses pectauraux fermes, son ventre plat et musclé. Il avait un corps fin, ferme, bien dessiné, une peau lisse et aussi neigeuse que la sienne. Elle n'avait pas peur ... il était si doux et sensible. Il la laissa faire pour s'habituer à son corps sans la brusquer, comme pour l'apprivoiser. Hilda se releva et l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur le torse, lui rendant ses caresses et ses baisers. Mu frissonna violemment mais n'intervint pas. Il sentit bientôt les doigts fins de la jeune femme se glisser sous son pantalon et caresser ses fesses ... il en hoqueta de surprise et la dévisagea ... Elle partageait visiblement le désir brûlant qui le tenaillait. Il retira les mains d'Hilda et les embrassa avant de se déshabiller complètement. Elle reprit ses caresses et effleura légèrement son membre raidi. Mu gémit et arrêta la main d'Hilda, lui faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête. Si elle le touchait encore, il exploserait, il en était persuadé.

L'embrassant à nouveau, il l'allongea sur les oreillers et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux lavandes se mèlèrent à la chevelure bleue d'Hilda. La jeune femme se cambra naturellement sous lui et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Mu. Elle sentit son membre raidi contre son bas-ventre et se frotta contre lui. Il continuait à l'embrasser lentement, partout, sur le visage, dans le cou, sur les épaules ... il prenait tout son temps, voulant savourer chaque seconde et par dessus tout ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle sentit son sexe s'introduire avec lenteur en elle et crut mourir de l'attente qu'il lui imposait, qu'il leur imposait à tous les deux. Lui-même se retenait pour ne pas aller plus vite. S'enfonçant plus profondément en elle, il sentit une fragile barrière et s'arrêta un instant, surpris. Son regard devenu d'un violet sombre chercha celui noyé de désir d'Hilda. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et se cambra d'avantage, le faisant s'enfoncer complètement en elle. Elle cria brièvement et il émit un long gémissement rauque. Il commença à aller et venir en elle. Bien que manquant d'expérience elle s'accorda naturellement à ses mouvements et sentit sous ses doigts le dos du jeune homme se couvrir d'une fine sueur. Elle sentait qu'il se retenait et ralentissait ses mouvements. Elle en aurait crié de frustration tant le feu qui lui déchirait les entrailles devenait intense. Elle acceléra le mouvement de ses hanches, l'entraînant avec lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient plus maîtres de leurs corps ou de leurs gestes. Dans un dernier sursaut, ils se raidirent. Pour Hilda, ce fut comme une explosion dans sa tête, dans son coeur et dans son corps. Elle en eut le souffle coupé avant qu'un son rauque ne jaillissent de sa gorge. Mu, fasciné, attendri, amoureux vit la jouissance sur les traits de sa compagne et dans son regard assombri. Il eut encore un mouvement pour jouir à son tour, dans un râle fauve et s'écroula sur elle. Ils haletaient tous deux. Leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs cheveux et leurs jambes emmêlés.

Mu se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien et vivant. Sa respiration revenait à la normale tout comme celle de sa compagne. Elle rayonnait, belle et lumineuse et s'était donnée à lui, vierge et pure. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle et la dévisagea légèrement anxieux.

- Hilda ?

Hilda était comblée, heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Elle ouvrit ses yeux clairs et les posa sur son chevalier se doutant de la question qui allait suivre.

- Tu était vierge ? Murmura-t-il, se sentant vaguement coupable.

Elle hocha la tête tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches mauves, lui caressant le bout du nez avec.

-c'est pour cette raison que j'ai hésité, murmura-t-elle, même si j'avais très envie de toi. Je voulais être sûre de moi ...

- Sûre ?

- Oui, sûre de mon choix ...

Mu l'embrassa doucement en basculant sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur eux. Elle se blottit dans le creux de son épaule et soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux, des mèches mauves toujours enroulées autour de ses doigts. Mu l'attira plus près encore de lui mais fut plus long à trouver le sommeil. « Contrairement à bon nombre d'hommes ! » songea-t-il en souriant. La ravissante princesse d'Asgard lui avait fait un don précieux. Il était las, mais parfaitement serein. Il était Son choix !! C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, serrant Hilda contre lui.


	16. 1ere partie : La séparation, chap 15

**Chapitre 15**

Frey fut le premier à descendre dans la grande salle déjà préparée pour le petit-déjeuner de tous les invités d'hilda. Tous partaient aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi à connaître le déroulement de tous les évènements depuis son départ pour l'entraînement de ses hommes, juste après la soirée de présentation des cinq soeurs. Et tous avaient eu fort à faire durant ces quelques jours.

Pourtant il avait fait vite et dès la fin de l'entraînement, il avait chevauché toutes brides abattues afin de rejoindre le palais. A peine était-il arrivé qu'il avait été happé par un vent puissant et projeté loin dans les jardins. Puis il y avait eu ce bruit de fureur, ces cris déchirants, des chevaliers volant en tous sens et un grand éclair bleu qui l'avait ébloui. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé face à une hideuse créature mi-femme, mi-démon, protégeant avec une puissante épée les cinq héritières. En sentant le cosmos dégagé par l'armure et en y jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, il l'avait reconnue ; c'était l'armure sacrée d'Odin et son épée, Balmung. Il n'avait dit que peu de choses et encore, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était ses paroles. Il s'était senti envahi par un cosmos d'une puissance telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti ... en y songeant avec du recul il se demanda si ce n'était pas Odin lui-même qui avait parlé et agit à travers lui. Une fois la créature partie, il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir au secours des héritières. L'armure s'était détachée de lui et les chevaliers d'or entouraient déjà les soeurs ... accompagnés des guerriers divins !

Il n'avait jeté qu'un discret regard vers Lydwina, inconsciente dans les bras de Fenril avant de rejoindre Hilda et Athéna pour avoir quelques explications. Elles lui avaient tout expliqué avec force détails. Cependant, lorsqu'il leur demanda pourquoi l'armure d'Odin l'avait protégé elles furent incapables de lui répondre. Et depuis, cette question le taraudait toujours.

Bien qu'il avait suivi un entraînement similaire à celui de Siegfried, il n'avait pas été appellé pour revêtir l'une des sept armures de guerrier divin. Il en avait conçu une profonde déception à l'époque mais l'avait caché à sa souveraine et avait fidèlement pris le poste de second des gardes d'Odin. Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'était pas guerrier divin et que Siegfried était revenu, l'armure l'avait-il choisi lui ? Il avait senti son cosmos refluer brutalement en lui et s'harmoniser parfaitement avec celui de l'armure. Balmung lui était venu naturellement dans les mains afin de protéger les soeurs.

Il en était là de ses reflexions lorsque Siegfried et les autres guerriers divins le rejoignirent dans la grande salle. Ils le saluèrent et chacun se servit pour se restaurer dans un silence impressionnant. Etait-ce du fait du prochain départ de chacun ? Il dévisagea chacun des guerriers, dont certains qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé Thor, Fenril ou Mime. Les habitués du palais lorsque lui-même s'y trouvait étaient Siegfried et Hagen, Cyd mais plus épisodiquement et Albérich, dont il se méfiait toujours. Tous étaient en civil, apparamment détendus mais il croisait parfois leur regard troublé ou perplexe. L'atmosphère s'allégea nettement avec la venue de Freya, tous sourires, pétillante et légère comme à son habitude, guillerette comme un pinson. « Un vrai rayon de soleil ! » songea Frey

- Bonjour chevaliers ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Prêts pour votre longue route ?

- Nous sommes prêts, affirma sobrement Siegfried en buvant son café. Nous attendons qu'Athéna et ses chevaliers soient là pour les saluer avant de partir.

Freya sourit à Hagen, qui rosit spontanément et mordit à belles dents dans une tartine couverte de confiture.

- Les soeurs sont déjà éveillées ? L'interrogea Albérich

- Non. Je suis passée devant leur porte mais il n'y avait encore aucun bruit. Voulez-vous que j'aille les réveiller ?

- Non, laissons les dormir encore un peu, lui répondit Cyd qui grignotait un biscuit tout en dévisageant Frey. Un long voyage les attend et elles sont encore faibles.

- Je crois que Shaka et Saga les veillaient hier soir, compléta Freya en se léchant un doigt couvert de confiture. Mais je pense qu'elles voudraient voir Athéna et les chevaliers d'or avant de partir ...

- Laissons leur un peu de temps. Nous n'en sommes pas à quelques minutes ni même à quelques heures près, conclut Siegfried en se retournant vers Frey. Avez-vous déjà porté l'armure d'Odin auparavant ?

Frey cligna des yeux surpris par la question directe du chevalier qui était, il y avait encore peu de temps, son supérieur. Les autres guerriers, qui jusqu'alors s'étaient contentés de lui jeter quelques regards plus ou moins discrets, le dévisageaient franchement. Il se sentait observé comme une bête curieuse dans une cage.

- Non ... J'en suis le premier surpris ... Je venais à peine de revenir et une minute plus tard je me trouvais devant cette terrifiante créature ... Balmung dans les mains.

- C'est très surprenant, lâcha Albérich dont les sourcils se froncèrent et les traits se durcirent. Vous n'êtes même pas guerrier divin et Odin vous choisit, vous !

Frey tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il connaissait le caractère du jeune homme qui se considérait comme le plus brillant des habitants d'Asgard. Mais il se sentait obligé de se justifier.

- A priori, Odin avait également choisi Seiya pour supprimer l'anneau maudit du doigt d'Hilda. C'est son choix, pas le mien.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, intervint Siegfried tout en foudroyant Albérich du regard. Je me demande si l'armure doit vous suivre en Odalwar ou rester ici auprès d'Hilda. Et je me pose la même question pour les cinq armures de Cassiopée. C'est vous qui accompagnerez Lydwina en Odalwar ...

- Oui, je le sais. Hilda m'a confié cette mission ... sur la demande d'Illyana lors de la soirée, le jour de mon départ.

Freya releva brusquement la tête, interrompant la délicate discussion.

- Où est ma soeur ?

Nul ne sut lui répondre.

* * *

Hilda était encore endormie dans le grand lit de l'appartement de Mu. Elle rêvait et nicha son visage encore plus profondément dans les oreillers douillets. Mais quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de lui chatouiller le nez. Elle le fronça pour ôter cette sensation gênante mais cela ne suffit pas. Légèrement agacée, elle se tourna mais la chose lui chatouillait encore les joues puis les lèvres et le cou. Elle cligna des yeux et vit qu'il faisait jour. Mu était face à elle, assis sur le bord du lit, déjà revêtu de son armure d'or et tenant une arme redoutable ! ... une plume échappée de l'un des oreillers, avec laquelle il lui effleurait le visage, les joues, les lèvres et le nez. Elle plongea dans ses prunelles mauves qui pétillaient de vie.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il. Je n'osais pas te réveiller ... tu es si belle dans ton sommeil ...

Il passa la plume sur son épaule nue, juste drapée par de fines mèches de cheveux bleus. Elle frissonna sous la légère caresse.

- Il est tard ?

- Non, pas trop tard. Les guerriers et les chevaliers vont bientôt partir. Je souhaiterais les saluer avant leur départ.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle. Mais c'est si bon d'être là ... sans penser au devoir, rien que quelques minutes ...

Mu lui sourit tendrement, comprenant parfaitement ses propos.

- Je t'ai préparé un bain chaud et parfurmé. Nous t'attendrons.

Il se pencha et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle se redressa et s'accrocha à son cou, l'attirant vers elle et frissonnant au contact du métal sur sa peau nue. Il répondit à son baiser avec toute l'ardeur de son coeur amoureux et de son bonheur tout neuf, la laissant haletante, les yeux chavirés. Il se reprit et se redressa tout en lui caressant l'épaule et les cheveux.

- Ma douce ... Tu es une tentatrice ... Mais je dois descendre.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et se leva. Il hésita sur le pas de la porte et la dévisagea encore. Elle était assise et tenait d'une main le drap immaculé devant sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient encore embués et ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser. Il sentait son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et reprit d'une voix douce.

- Nous ferons comme tu le souhaites vis-à-vis des autres ...

Elle le regarda sortir et la réalité reprit brutalement le dessus. Les autres ... Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Comment gérer la situation ? Une grande prêtresse qui tombait dans les bras du premier de sa garde le soir-même de sa désignation, c'était du jamais vu à son sens. Devait-elle tout dire ou taire leur relation ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de blesser Mu ? Lui qui avait été si doux et tendre cette nuit. Elle passa son doigt sur ses lèvres et songea au bain qu'il lui avait préparé. Il avait du le faire dans le plus grand silence car elle n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant il fallait monter des seaux d'eau au cinquième étage, les faire chauffer. Encore une tendre attention de son chevalier.

Hilda se leva, enroulée dans le drap. Une légère douleur dans son bas-ventre ainsi qu'une petite tâche vermeille sur le drap lui rappella qu'elle venait de perdre sa virginité ... et elle ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire elle avait compris qu'elle avait attendu cela depuis son adolescence. Elle se glissa avec bonheur dans le bain chaud et odorant. Un parfum entêtant qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Probablement des plantes qui provenaient de Jammir. Elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait peu de choses de l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Il lui faudrait remédier rapidement à cela. Elle voulait tout connaître de lui.

Devait-elle faire passer son devoir et sa fonction avant ses désirs de femme ? La question la taraudait toujours ... Quand elle descendrait, il n'y aurait que des amis ... aucun membre de la cour. Elle se voyait mal cacher ses sentiments devant Saori ou Siegfried qui la connaissait si bien. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et décida de profiter sereinement de son bain, remettant la question à plus tard.

* * *

Les chevaliers d'or, hormis Mu, ainsi que les cinq héritières venaient de rejoindre la grande salle, les premiers portant les secondes. Lydwina grimaça légèrement lorsque Saga la posa avec douceur sur une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable lui répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. Vous auriez du rester alitées toutes les cinq, vous êtes encore trop faibles.

- çà ira très bien. Nous partons aujourd'hui, asséna-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre. Hel ne nous attendra pas et je ne sais même pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous.

- Nous ne sommes pas en cristal bougonna Illyana, toujours dans les bras solides d'Aiolia. Posez-moi donc à la fin ! Je sais marcher !

- Bien sûr ! Je vous ai posée il y a trois minutes et vous auriez dégringolé toutes les marches de l'escalier si je ne vous avais pas retenue !

Aiolia roulait de gros yeux menaçants et assura fermement sa prise sur la jeune rebelle. Sa répartie avait eu le mérite de la faire taire au moins une minute. Il soupira, pressé de rejoindre le Sanctuaire et Marine, qui même si elle avait du caractère, savait se montrer agréable. Milo, Essylt dans ses bras, lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la belle blonde qui se lovait contre son armure.

- Vous êtes si fort, chevalier, susurra-t-elle la mine boudeuse et le ton enjôleur. C'est si dommage que vous partiez aujourd'hui ...

- Voyons Essylt, je reviendrais ... Et vous ne serez pas seule. Cyd vous protégera ...

Le dénommé Cyd venait de se lever et arrivait auprès d'eux, leur adressant un franc et large sourire.

- Comme ils sont curieux ces trois-là, murmura Myrna à l'attention de Nelliana, déposée par Aphrodite. Ils forment un drôle de triangle, je trouve ...

Elle remercia Shura qui venait de la déposer avec délicatesse et vit Nelliana hocher la tête sans conviction. Son regard restait fixé sur Shaka, le blond et enigmatique chevalier de la vierge. Myrna en fut surprise. Voir la douce et timide Nelliana regarder ainsi un homme était totalement surprenant et inhabituel. Elle salua les guerriers divins qui lui répondirent à l'exception de son futur mentor, Albérich qui semblait ruminer de sombres pensées dans son coin.

Mu entra dans la salle avec Saori et ses chevaliers de bronze qu'il venait de croiser sur le seuil.

- Bonjour, c'est une belle journée ! Déclara-t-elle en entrant. C'est si dommage que nous devions partir aujourd'hui.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Freya. Cet endroit va devenir morose sans vous tous ... Mais vous reviendrez bientôt ?

- C'est promis, lui assura Saori en s'installant à ses côtés après s'être servi un thé. Où est Hilda ?

- Personne ne le sait mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Elle ne vous laisserait pas partir sans vous avoir tous salués.

- C'est certain, murmura Siegfried en posant son regard sur Mu qui avait légèrement rosi avant de fixer d'un regard contemplatif sa tasse de thé. Vous avez bien dormi dans vos nouveaux appartements Mu ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le chevalier d'or parut de plus en plus gêné avant de se reprendre et de hocher brièvement la tête, restant silencieux. Les discussions se poursuivirent durant près d'une heure, avant qu'Hilda n'apparaisse enfin, resplendissante, les yeux brillants.

- Bonjour à tous, les salua-t-elle. Vous n'alliez pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Elle alla se servir un café et commença à discuter avec tous, se renseignant sur les différents préparatifs de départ. Shaka observait Mu, qui la suivait des yeux, enfin plus exactement tentait de ne pas la dévorer des yeux. Siegfried aussi le fixait des yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Hilda parvint jusqu'à lui, tout sourire.

- Je ne vous avais pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps ... en fait jamais je crois bien, lui confia-t-il sur un ton léger.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et contempla un instant son plus fidèle guerrier, son plus proche confident. Il avait tout compris, elle en était sûre. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si tous n'avaient pas compris. Elle était si heureuse que son bonheur devait être marqué en lettres rouges sur son front. Elle croisa le regard clair et apaisant de Siegfried et hésita une seconde avant de se lancer, à voix basse.

- Je suis heureuse Siegfried ! Si heureuse ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de l'être autant.

Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur Mu, toujours en contemplation de son thé. Siegfried lui prit la main afin d'attirer son attention, amusé de la voir ainsi si guillerette.

- Alors Hilda ne perdez pas un temps précieux. Chaque seconde de bonheur sur cette terre est un cadeau des dieux. Et on ne sait pas à l'avance s'ils seront assez généreux pour nous laisser en profiter aussi longtemps qu'on le voudrait. N'hésitez pas et profitez-en au maximum !

Hilda le dévisagea intensément avant de presser sa main.

- Tu vas me manquer, Siegfried. Tu me comprends si bien. Comment vais-je faire sans tes conseils si précieux ?

Siegfried la regarda avec la tendresse d'un grand frère pour sa jeune soeur et désigna Mu du menton. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange même s'il était trop loin pour les entendre.

- Il sera là. Il vous soutiendra, vous conseillera et vous aimera comme vous le méritez. Comme je n'ai pas su le faire, ajouta-t-il une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

Hilda le dévisagea un peu surprise. Ils avaient toujours été si proches tous les deux quà certains moments elle ne savait plus très bien si elle le considérait comme son frère, son ami, son fifèle conseiller et protecteur ou plus encore. Avait-il pu ressentir à un moment la même chose ? Il hocha la tête comme pour lui confirmer ses pensées. Adolescent, il avait pensé à elle dans des termes bien plus qu'amicaux mais ne s'était jamais déclaré. Avec le temps, son attirance s'était transformée en une amitié, une loyauté profondes et sans faille.

Elle finit par acquiescer mais songeant à son bonheur tout neuf, elle ne put se résoudre à le faire partager à tous. D'une manière qu'elle trouva fort égoïste, elle voulait encore le garder jalousement pour elle quelques temps. Le temps de le savourer tranquillement à deux et que ces heures, ces jours n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Après, il serait toujours temps de le crier au monde entier. Elle se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées qui visiblement l'avait compris, même à distance. Elle ne sut cependant définir s'il était heureux ou triste de sa décision, son visage restant imperturbable.

- Il y a encore un autre sujet que nous devons aborder avant notre départ, déclara Siegfried retenant à nouveau son attention. C'est le sort des cinq armures de Cassiopée et de celle d'Odin. Doit-on les séparer en les emportant dans chacun des royaumes ou les laisser ici, au Palais ?

Hilda hésita avant de répondre. Odin ne lui avait laissé aucune message concernant ces armures. Pour l'instant les soeurs n'étaient pas prêtes à les revêtir et elle n'était pas sûre que Frey serait à nouveau en mesure de porter celle d'Odin.

- Elles resteront ici tant que nous n'avons plus d'informations sur le retour de Hel, trancha-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Elles seront en sécurité avec Mu, Thor et Hagen. Mime sillonnera régulièrement les royaumes pour voir l'évolution de vos disciples. Ainsi, si le besoin s'en fait sentir, il pourra vous les amener. Auparavant il escortera Nelliana auprès de Bud et verra également l'état de l'armure de celui-ci. Au besoin, Mu devra peut-être la réparer. Albérich a emporté un grand nombre d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque afin d'étudier de plus près Hel et si possible trouver un moyen de la contrer.

Siegfried hocha la tête en silence. Il était d'accord pour les armures et pour le rôle de Mime, mais se montrait plus réservé quant au rôle salvateur d'Albérich.

* * *

Toutes les discussions tournaient autour des prochains départs. Tout était prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre leur route, chacun de leur côté. Fenril fut le premier à prendre congés, trop impatient de pouvoir enfin redorer le blason familial.

Les cinq soeurs s'étaient regroupées, un peu à l'écart des autres pour se faire leurs adieux. Nelliana et Essylt fondirent en larmes. Pour une fois Illyana n'en parut pas irritée. Elle-même avait les yeux embués en serrant ses deux jeunes soeurs dans ses bras.

- Soyez fortes, leur confia-t-elle. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt et pourrons toutes porter ces armures. Croyez-moi !

- On n'est pas comme toi, on ne sait pas se battre ... nous n'avons pas appris comme toi, geignit doucement Essylt.

- Cyd t'apprendra à te battre, mais il faudra que tu apprennes vite, trancha Illyana avant de reprendre plus calmement. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Essylt ... Hel reviendra et dieu sait ce qu'elle nous fera encore subir si nous ne sommes pas prêtes. Les chevaliers et guerriers ne pourront pas nous protéger contre elle. Je suis intimement convaicue que nous pouvons lui résister et que nous trouverons un moyen de battre cette sorcière !

- Tu as raison, intervint Lydwina. Sèchez vos larmes toutes les deux. Vous serez fortes car nous faisons toutes parties d'une longue lignée de guerriers, descendantes des plus grands combattants d'Odalwar.

Nelliana, Essylt et Myrna jusque là très silencieuse hochèrent la tête. Illyana gratifia sa soeur aînée d'un regard admiratif. Celle-ci savait toujours trouver les mots pour réconforter et redresser la tête de ses soeurs tout comme elle faisait avec ses sujets. Odalwar était entre de bonnes mains avec elle. Ce serait dur mais elle saurait construire ou plutôt reconstruire ce royaume abandonné. Elle regarda ensuite sa benjamine qui affichait un sourire attristé mais un regard clair.

- Myrna, j'aurai préféré cent fois partir avec ce diable d'Albérich que te laisser entre ses mains. Je ne sais quel mauvais coup il mijote encore. Je ne sens pas du tout cet homme là ! Compléta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'homme en question.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir regarder dans leur direction. Il semblait toujours sentir lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Il avait un regard vif et acéré, une oreille traînant de-ci de-là et jaugeait toujours ses vis-à-vis comme il le faisait en ce moment même avec elle. Mais il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses pensées, faisant après d'autant plus de dégâts en mouchant ses adversaires d'une parole ou d'une réplique blessante et acerbe. Pourquoi Hilda avait-elle choisie ce chevalier qui n'en méritait pas le titre pour entraîner sa plus jeune soeur, celle qu'elle préférait ? Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par Myrna qui s'était blottie dans ses bras.

- Je serais sur mes gardes, ne t'en fais pas pour moi grande soeur. Je vous ai préparé à toutes les quatre un coffre complet avec toutes sortes de potions, antidotes, produits et autres. J'espère que cela vous suffira.

- Toujours à penser aux autres, affirma Lydwina en serrant à son tour sa plus jeune soeur dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer, vous allez toutes me manquer. Odalwar et notre maison va me sembler si vides sans vous !

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Illyana en souriant. Tu te sentiras si seule que cela avec ce beau chevalier qui va t'accompagner ? Je suis sûre qu'au bout de quelques jours tu ne penseras même plus à nous en te noyant dans ses yeux comme tu le fais dès que tu les croises !

Toutes quatre éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression attérée de l'aînée et la jolie coloration rose qui lui montait aux joues.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Illyana, mets-le directement en contact avec mon second afin qu'il n'y ait aucun relâchement dans l'armée d'Odalwar. Je ne veux pas retrouver un ramassis d'ivrognes et d'incapables à mon retour. Qu'il se montre intraitable avec les paresseux, les voleurs et les déserteurs.

- Promis ! S'amusa Lydwina. Si toutefois tu reviens du Friydland ... Evite de dépecer Siegfried vivant et apprend à mieux le connaître. Peut-être ne voudras-tu même pas revenir de ce pays ... suggéra-t-elle avec malice en voyant un éclat meurtrier traverser les prunelles saphir de sa soeur qui monta immédiatement au créneau.

- Certainement pas ! On m'oblige déjà à pactiser avec l'ennemi et à habiter là-bas et ...

Myrna interrompit la diatribe qui promettait d'être longue et enflammée en tendant le coffre à sa soeur préférée. Pauvre Siegfried ! Elle le plaignait sincèrement. Elle distribua les autres coffres à ses soeurs en les serrant encore dans ses bras.

Elles rejoignirent les guerriers divins et tous présentèrent leurs respects à Hilda et Athéna avant de saluer les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils se mirent en route sous la forme de cinq troupes escortées par des gardes du Palais qui empruntèrent cinq chemins différents.

Hilda sentit son coeur se serrer et se frotta les bras, ayant soudain très froid.

- Le sort en est jeté, murmura-t-elle en les suivant des yeux. Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée.

- Rassures-toi, tout ira bien, l'apaisa Saori. Nous allons également partir à présent. Hyoga sera notre lien avec Asgard. Il amènera Kiki dès son retour. Si tu as quoi que soit à lui demander, n'hésites pas. Nous chercherons également dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire ce que nous pourrons trouver sur Hel. Si tu as le moindre problème, Mu pourra nous contacter par l'intermédiaire de Shaka. Ils ont un lien psychique très fort.

- Merci, Saori.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent et Hilda salua tous les chevaliers de bronze et d'or, tout comme Hagen, Thor et Freya. Mu les avait déjà tous salué et avait donné une liste détaillée de tout ce que Hyoga devrait lui amener avec Kiki. L'escorte de Saori s'éloigna rapidement. Freya monta dans les étages afin de donner les instructions pour nettoyer les étages supérieurs. Hagen et Thor se rendirent dans les quartiers réservés aux gardes d'Odin pour prendre connaissance de leurs nouvelles fonctions.

Le silence retomba comme une lourde chape de plomb sur la vaste pièce, très animée encore une heure plus tôt. Ne restaient plus qu'Hilda et Mu. Il s'approcha de la souveraine, qui parraissait soudain très fragile, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'attira vers lui dans un geste tendre et protecteur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Tu n'es pas seule, Hilda. Je resterai auprès de toi. Tous reviendront à temps pour affronter Hel. Nous la combattrons et la vaincrons ... ensemble ...

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Ce chapitre clôture la première partie de la fic les Héritières, soit la Séparation._

_Les prochains chapitres seront intitulés Les Héritières – Devenir Chevalières. _

_Il y aura plusieurs chapitres par soeur qui seront traités de manière individuelle. Ainsi certains lecteurs pourront suivre la partie qu'ils préfèrent, même si la lecture de l'ensemble restera préférable. Certains chapitres seront également dédiés à Mu et Hilda, à Fenril ou à Mime voire même au Sanctuaire. _

_Les intitulés des chapitres donneront le nom des personnages concernés._

_J'ajouterai également un lexique reprenant les noms des personnages, royaumes ou dieux._

_Je vous remercie déjà d'avoir suivi cette première partie et de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée dans son écriture._

_Je vous souhaite par avance une bonne lecture pour la suite et en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, un joyeux Noël et une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année. _

_CassiopéeW_


	17. 2e partie: Devenir chevalière, Illyana 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Illyana – Chapitre 1**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – En Asgard, huit jours après le départ du Palais »_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'ils avaient laissé le Palais et la cité d'Asgard derrière eux. Leur escorte était constituée de quelques gardes du Palais qui ne les escorteraient plus, une fois arrivé à mi-chemin du Friydland. Les gardes de l'armée du Friydland prendraient le relais.

Le Friyland, pays de la paix littéralement parlant et officiellement, de tous les royaumes qui composaient la mosaïque asgardienne, c'était effectivement le plus plus pacifique de tous. Le plus riche et le plus doux, climatiquement parlant. Elle le connaîtrait bientôt. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les rênes qu'elle tenait fermement et sa monture dut sentir sa soudaine nervosité car elle hennit en faisant un léger écart.

Siegfried réagit instinctivement lorsque le cheval couleur corbeau s'agita aux côtés de sa propre monture blanche. Le grand guerrier brun aux yeux clairs dévisagea la cavalière. Le dos droit comme un i, le regard fixement posé devant elle, elle n'avait pas dessérré les dents depuis leurs départs. Elle semblait soudain nerveuse alors que jusqu'à présent seul un masque impénétrable et imperturbable lui avait fait face. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui devait lui passer dans la tête ... De la colère, de l'indignation, de la résignation ... tout cela réuni dans un cocktail explosif. Il se doutait aussi que tôt ou tard, elle allait lui exploser en plein visage même s'il ne savait pas encore quel serait l'élément déclencheur. Il se promit d'être vigilant, sachat par avance qu'il ne pourrait empêcher que cela se produise.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la route ou plutôt la piste sinueuse qui s'ouvrait devant eux, entre les bois sombres. Au bout de cette route se trouvait son royaume, son pays natal, sa famille qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis si longtemps ... Tant de choses lui étaient arrivés depuis son départ ; il était parti adolescent insousciant, il revenait en homme responsable d'une lourde charge. Reprendre son rang en tant qu'Ansirik de son royaume et entraîner la jeune femme hostile qui chevauchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Assumer sa fonction serait aisé, il s'y était préparé toute sa vie malgré sa charge de guerrier divin. Cela coulerait de source, naturellement. Par contre, entraîner quelqu'un lui parassait infiniment plus compliqué. Non seulement, il n'avait jamais eu de disciple ou d'élève, mais en plus l'élève en question était extrêmement hostile à son égard, sans doute en raison de son origine. La jeune femme était l'une des cinq filles de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar, pays guerrier frontalier du Friydland.

Jamais on n'aurait connu élève plus mal assortie à son maître et vice-versa. L'héritier de la patrie de la paix formant l'héritière du pays de la guerre à devenir chevalière de Cassiopée. Qui plus est, pas n'importe laquelle des héritières ... la seule des cinq à avoir épouser la cause guerrière en devenant la chef des armées d'Odalwar. Encore maintenant, à quelques jours d'arriver dans son royaume, il ne savait pas comment il allait la présenter à sa famille et à son peuple. Il ne servirait à rien de cacher sa présence ou de dissimuler son rôle à Odalwar ; elle serait trop fière pour le suivre dans cette voie, sans doute extrêment indignée même et clamerait haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre qui elle était. Si il avait saisi un de ses principaux traits de caractère, c'était bien son indomptable fierté.

Il soupira légèrement. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Demain les gardes du Palais seraient remplacés par ses hommes du Friyland, le rapprochant un peu plus de son but. Il lui fallait trouver une solution rapidement, mais pour l'heure il était temps de dresser le camp pour la nuit. Il pressa les bottes sur les flancs du bel étalon blanc et lui fit remonter la tête de leur colonne, donnant le signe d'arrêt aux deux premiers hommes qui se dirigèrent vers une petite clairière à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle était déjà dégagée de toute trace de neige, remplacée par de timides et discrètes fleurs blanches et rosées qui se fermaient dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Siegfried laissa le chef de la faction des gardes organiser le camp pour la nuit. Ce ne fut plus qu'une fourmilère où s'agitait la vingtaine d'hommes en tous sens. Certains montaient les tentes pour la nuit, d'autres allaient chercher du bois puis allumaient divers foyers, puisaient de l'eau dans la rivière proche, sortaient divers ustensiles de cuisine, allaient chercher du petit gibier pour le frugal dîner ou bouchonnaient les chevaux avant de les mener vers l'herbe tendre afin qu'ils se restaurent aussi.

Il suivit un instant l'effervescence devant lui avant de poe le yeux sur la grande silhouette immobile d'Illyana, fille d'Odalwar. Elle était seule, un peu à l'écart et parfaitement hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tous les soirs, elle faisait de même. Plantée là, distante, à la fois si proche et si lointaine de tout. Le léger vent du soir faisait doucement onduler ses longs et épais cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés dans son dos. La longue cape dont elle se couvrait cachait largement son corps, qu'il savait revêtu de son armure d'entraînement aux couleurs d'Odalwar. Seules ses bottes noires et la pointe du fourreau pourpre de son épée dépassaient du vêtement retenu par une broche finement ciselée en argent. Son visage était fermé, seuls ses yeux d'une profonde couleur saphir suivaient parfois l'un des hommes qui allaient et venaient devant elle mais sans leur témoigner un intérêt particulier. Cela faisait des jours et il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder.

Il vit les hommes préparer des lièvres qu'ils avaient attrapés et les mettre pour une partie à rôtir sur des piques, pour une partie à bouillir dans un chaudron avec légumes et assaisonnements. Une délicieuse odeur se répandit bientôt dans le camp où l'effervescence cessa, tous s'étant regroupés autour du feu, elle compris. Il prit place à ses côtés et commença à manger comme tous. Les gardes bavardaient gaiement tout en mangeant et en buvant de la bière. Il machouillait distraitement, répondant à leurs questions ou riant avec eux tout en observant sa compagne du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne se laissait pas aller ... elle se restaurait pour rester debout et forte, ni trop ni trop peu, sans dire un mot, les yeux obstinément fixés sur son assiette ou sur le feu, mais jamais, ô grand jamais sur lui. Une fois son assiette vide, elle remercia le cuisinier pour le repas, les hommes qui avaient monté sa propre tente et salua les autres en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de partir s'abriter sous la sienne. Comme chaque soir, les hommes la regardaient s'éloigner, fascinés par sa démarche féline et fière, par sa beauté et l'étrangeté de son comportement avec le guerrier le plus puissant d'Asgard, qu'ils dévisagèrent du coin de l'oeil. C'était devenu une habitude, comme une sorte de coutume depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la route.

* * *

Illyana, deuxième fille d'Odalwar, chef des armées de son royaume entra dans sa tente et se laissa lourdement retomber sur la pile de fourrures entassée sur un moelleuse couche d'épines de sapins odorantes. Sa rude vie passée au sein de ses armées l'avait habituée à de semblables camps et même à bien pire. Ici c'était du luxe par rapport à certaines de ses expéditions durant lesquelles elle avait plus d'une fois dormi à même le sol, l'estomac creux. Les poils d'une fourrure blanche lui chatouillèrent les narines et elle se retourna sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le sommet de la tente. Elle était réalisée en peaux souples et étanches, fixées sur un entrelacs de souples branches de sapin, le tout soigneusement fixé au sol afin que le vent ne puisse l'emporter. Un petit taboutet pliant, pratique pour les voyages, son coffre d'effets personnels et ce matelas improvisé étaient les seuls mobiliers. Le tout était faiblement éclairé par une bougie posée sur le coffre. Un seau d'eau puisé dans la rivière, une bassine et un gobelet d'étain étaient destinés à sa toilette et son confort personnel. C'était spartiate, mais suffisant à ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond, dégrafa sa cape et s'apergea le visage d'eau fraîche avant de l'essuyer à l'aide d'un linge blanc, parfumé selon les méthodes de Myrna, sa plus jeune soeur.

Myrna ... qu'était-elle devenue après leur séparation ? Elle avait été confiée à Albérich de Mégrez pour son entraînement de chevalière, choix qui avait largement surpris toute la caste des guerriers et chevaliers présent ... y compris le principal interressé. On le disait fourbe, rusé, intelligent, malin, sans scrupules. Elle aurait largement préféré remplacer sa soeur aux côtés de cet être indéfinissable. Sa benjamine n'avait pas cillée, éternelle optimiste qu'elle était. Myrna était sans doute celle de ses soeurs avec laquelle elle avait le plus d'affinités et celle qui lui manquerait le plus. Elle secoua la tête ... cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Bientôt elle serait seule au Friydland, pays ennemi d'Odalwar depuis des temps très anciens. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Odin la punissait-il ? Pourquoi ? N'importe laquelle de ses autres soeurs aurait mieux fait l'affaire qu'elle dans ce pays. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait comme elle cette haine viscérale pour ses voisins. La voila qui se lamentait encore ...

- Assez ! Se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute.

Les longues heures à cheval devaient affaiblir son corps et son esprit. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus que chevaucher, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter hormis le soir pour se restaurer et dormir quelques heures. L'inaction la rendait folle ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un dérivatif sinon elle finirait par perdre pied. Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu la peau qui calfeutrait l'ouverture se soulever pour laisser passer Siegfried. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit l'intrusion qu'elle se retourna, son linge humide encore dans les mains.

- Que faites-vous là ? Cria-t-elle presque, confuse et irritée de ne pas l'avoir vu pénétrer son espace.

Il s'attendait à cette question et à cette hostilité, aussi n'en fut-il pas surpris. Il la dévisagea un moment, laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur sa silhoutte longue et finement musclée, soulignée par sa tenue. Des hautes cuissardes noires, un pantalon noir, une tunique bleue nuit, des épaulettes de cuir usées marron foncé. Elle avait juste ôté sa cape, sa large ceinture de cuir et son épée qui reposaient sur la couche. Ses yeux étincellaient de rage.

- Répondez-moi !

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez ... Vous n'avez quasiment pas parlé depuis notre départ ...

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! Et je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. Çà ne justifie pas votre intrusion ici.

- C'est juste. Excusez-moi, mais je souhaitais savoir pourquoi vous me battez froid depuis notre départ.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise de cette question directe mais à son avis totalement idiote. Il était grand, trop grand pour ce petit espace qu'il emplissait totalement. Ses cheveux effleuraient le haut de la tente. Il restait fermement campé sur ses jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés. Il ne partirait pas sans sa réponse, c'était sûr. C'était même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Elle soupira tout en finissant de passer le linge parfumé sur son visage.

- Je suis fille d'Odalwar et vous êtes fils du Friydland, expliqua-t-elle en employant un ton légèrement condescendant comme si elle s'adressait à un simple d'esprit.

- çà n'explique rien, lâcha-t-il irrité de voir cette stupide haine ancestrale revenir en force dans sa jolie bouche. Ecoutez ...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, touchant le haut de la tente par le même coup et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- je sais que la situation ne vous plaît pas, mais nous sommes à présent maître et disciple et ...

- vous avez raison, çà ne me plaît pas, le coupa-t-elle, glaciale. Mais je suppose que je dois m'y faire puisque je n'ai pas le choix !

- oui et peut-être serait-il bon de normaliser un minimum nos « relations » ... Commençons par nous parler, par communiquer ... Coment allons-nous pouvoir tenir nos rôles respectifs si nous ne nous parlons pas ? ... C'est l'échec assuré ...et vous savez comme moi que nous ne pouvons nous permettre le luxe d'échouer !

Faire appel à son sens des responsabilités était encore sa meilleure arme, songea-t-il en voyant différents sentiments passer sur le visage toujours fermé de la princesse. Il y lut en dernier ce qu'il attendait, la résignation. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux venant d'elle ... Plus tard, peut-être, se prit-il à espérer. Elle soupira en jetant le linge sur la couche et se retourna vers lui.

- bien, je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec. Le seul point sur lequel je vous donne raison est que nous ne pouvons effectivement pas échouer ...Cependant, n'attendez pas de moi qui je vous parle comme je le ferai avec un ami ...vous êtes l'héritier du Friydland, donc mon ennemi ...

Il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour éviter d'exploser. Si elle lui parlait encore une fois ce soir de leurs deux patries, il hurlerait c'était certain. Ayant recouvré son calme il la dévisagea froidement en réponse à son regard glacial.

- Très bien ... Restons-en à des rapports « professionnels » dans ce cas ... et si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, ajoutez une pointe d'amabilité à votre langage ...

Elle faillit lui répliquer vertement et fort peu aimablement « je suis toujours polie ou aimable avec les gens qui m'emmerdent ! » mais elle lui répondit plus sobrement, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je saurais me montrer extrêmement polie quand je m'adresserais à vous, Prince ...Si c'est tout à présent, je voudrais me reposer ...

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ...très chère ... ajouta-t-il tout aussi sarcastique avant de sortir rapidement.

Visiblement elle l'avait vexé. Bah, tant pis ... Il aurait beau faire des efforts, cela n'y changerait rien ! Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle était assaillie de sentiments contradictoires dont un qu'elle connaissait bien ... la colère, justifiée à ses yeux contre celui qui incarnait le Friydland. Elle ôta ses bottes et se lova sous les peaux qui la protégeraient du froid durant la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Siegfried. Il était rentré sous sa tente après sa petite discussion avec Illyana et restait irrité. Quelle tête de mûle ! Jamais il n'avait rencontré femme plus exaspérante. Elle était constamment sur la défensive quoi qu'il puisse faire. C'était déjà le cas au Palais lorsque ses soeurs, Hilda et les chevaliers étaient autour d'eux. Et c'était bien pire depuis qu'ils étaient seuls. Visiblement, elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout ... Et le seul argument qu'elle lui opposait c'était la haine viscérale entre leurs deux peuples, comme si elle estimait qu'il était totalement responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé entre leurs deux royaumes.

Lui-même connaissait l'histoire de son propre royaume, mais il ne s'était jamais étendu sur la querelle avec Odalwar. Pour lui cette histoire appartenait au passé et il trouvait les haines ancestrales ridicules et destructrices. Il était impossible de construire des nouvelles relations avec ce genre d'arguments. Or, ce qu'il voulait c'était avancer. Il avait toujours épousé la cause d'Hilda à savoir la Paix. Patiemment, il avait rédigé avec elle des traités de paix afin que tous les royaumes puissent vivre les uns à côté des autres en paix. Depuis, les tensions s'étaient un peu apaisées entre les royaumes, y compris avec Odalwar. Mais c'était Lydwina, la soeur aînée d'Illyana qui avait largement contribuée à faire signer les différents traités entre son propre royaume guerrier et ses voisins dont le Friydland. Cependant, les choses n'avaient pas été sans mal car elle avait émis des exigences auxquelles ils avaient du se plier, notamment en matière agricole. Mais depuis quelques mois les incursions des armées d'Odalwar chez leurs voisins avaient cessé et ses propres villages qui longeaient la frontière d'Odalwar avaient enfin pu respirer et entamer leur reconstruction.

Il soupira. Lydwina avait accepté la Paix. Il n'était pas certain que si Illyana avait été à sa place, les choses auraient pris la même tournure. Il revit le visage fermé de la grande brune aux yeux saphir et son sang s'échauffa. Cette femme le laissait perplexe, nerveux. Pire il sentait que son mauvais caractère déteignait sur lui. Il aurait du prendre un ton détaché, digne, sans emphase. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de monter au créneau aussi vite qu'elle. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle ne laissait personne indifférent. Il avait vu cela au Palais et voyait le regard des gardes posé sur elle, mélange de respect, de crainte et d'envie ... non de désir ... Par Odin ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme dans sa couche pour penser ainsi de sa revêche et future élève !

Il ôta sa ceinture, ses épaulettes de cuir, ses bottes et souffla sa bougie avant de se glisser entre les peaux de sa couche, les yeux grand ouverts ... Il entendit des loups hurler plus loin, une chouette hululer doucement dans le grand sapin au-dessus de sa tente. La nuit serait longue ... une de plus ...

* * *

Alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer l'oeil une heure plus tôt, Siegfried fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par une cavalcade provenant de l'extérieur. Il se leva en trombe, encore pieds nus et souleva la peau qui servait de porte à sa tente, l'épée à la main. Des voleurs ! Songea-t-il un court instant avant de reconnaître les costumes des gardes du Friyland. Illyana était elle aussi debout devant sa tente, pieds nus, son épée dans une main, un poignard dans l'autre, un air menaçant sur les traits. Les divers gardes étaient déjà habillés et ayant reconnu leurs homologues leur tendaient la main pour les saluer.

Siegfried rengaina son épée dans son fourreau et fit signe à Illyana.

- Ce sont les hommes du Friydland ! Il n'y a pas de danger, vous pouvez rengainer vos armes.

La jeune femme le toisa d'un regard qui voulait probablement dire « Pas de danger ? Parlez pour vous ! » et rentra sous sa tente, sans un regard de plus pour les hommes armés. Il soupira et rentra pour remettre ses bottes, sa cape afin d'être un peu plus présentable. Déjà qu'il devait avoir des cernes horribles. Il se passait de l'eau sur le visage lorsqu'il entendit une voix crier au-dehors, une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille ... celle de son frère cadet, Erik !

- Siegfried ! Où te caches-tu, mon frère ? Montre toi que je saches si tu es en vie comme on nous l'a annoncé !

- Je suis là ...

Siegfried lui répondit avec son flegme habituel. Il dévisagea son frère qu'il avait quitté adolescent qu'il retrouvait homme à présent. Erik avait deux ans de moins que son aîné, les mêmes yeux clairs, la même silhouette imposante quoique plus mince. Ses cheveux avaient une tonalité plus foncée que celle de Siegfried et formaient des épis incontrôlables sur sa tête avant de finir en une longue queue de cheval flottant dans le dos. Il arborait un large sourire contrastant vivement avec le visage sage et impassible de son aîné, marqué par le devoir. Erik avait revêtu la tenue des officiers de l'armée du Friydland. Des pantalons blancs, des cuissardes noires cirées, une tunique bleue pâle, une ceinture de cuir noir fermée par une boucle de ceinturon finement ouvragée dorée avec un dragon pour emblème. Sa longue cape blanche, doublée de bleu pâle flottait dans son dos derrière lui, recouvrant en partie les flancs du bel étalon blanc qu'il chevauchait.

Erik descendit en toute hâte de sa monture et serra son frère dans ses bras, lui donnant une grande et franche accolade.

- Siegfried ! C'est bien toi même si tu as une mine épouvantable ! Personne n'y croyait quand des éclaireurs sont venus nous prévenir ... tu es vivant ...

Erik le détaillait des pieds à la tête comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

- c'est incroyable ... Comment est-ce possible ?

- c'est une longue histoire, que je vous raconterai quand nous serons arrivés ...

- je n'ai pas pu attendre ... Quand on nous a fait passé le message, j'ai décidé que je mènerai moi-même l'escorte qui devait relayer la garde d'Odin ... et me voila ! ... et te voila ! ... Je n'y crois toujours pas même si je te vois !

Siegfried éclata de rire devant la mine ahurie de son frère. Qu'il était bon de le revoir, de revoir ces uniformes du Friydland. Il sentait que son pays n'était plus loin et cela le regaillardissait.

- Je peux te proposer de partager notre petit-déjeuner car je doute que tu ais pris le temps de manger ce matin vu l'heure à laquelle tu arrives. C'est à peine l'aube !

- J'étais si impatient que j'avoue avoir un peu bousculé mes hommes ce matin et pour tout te dire, j'ai une faim de loup à présent ...

Erik rit à son tour de bon coeur et ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant que Siegfried de donna les instructions pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Les gardes s'affairaient déjà. Il entendit son frère faire un « oh » surpris et devina sans peine ce qui venait de le surprendre. Çà ne pouvait être qu'elle ... Il se retourna et vit Erik dévisager Illyana des pieds à la tête. Elle était fermement campée sur ses jambes, devant la tente, le regard glacial, les bras le long du corps, sans doute prête à dégainer ses armes accrochées à sa ceinture.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Elle fait partie du voyage et des conditions de mon retour chez nous. C'est Illyana, seconde fille de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar, et ... il marqua un temps de pause, pour pouvoir se mettre entre Erik et Illyana, le chef de l'armée d'Odalwar.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla son frère, déjà prêt à dégainer.

Il entendit derrière lui une arme qui sortait également de son fourreau.

- Erik, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer avant de faire une bêtise. Et vous Illyana, ajouta-t-il sans se tourner vers elle, rengainez-moi ces armes, je vous ai dit tout-à-l'heure qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Son ton était si péremptoire que les deux autres ne se firent pas prier pour obéir. Même Illyana, ce qui eu pour mérite de le surprendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Siegfried ? Je sais que nous sommes en paix avec Odalwar depuis quelques mois, mais de là à accueillir leur chef des armées ...

Erik avait des yeux comme des soucoupes et n'acheva pas sa phrase. Cependant, il ne put que suivre son frère qui le tirait par le bras, l'amenant devant le feu de camp. Siegfried lui fourra une tasse de café dans les mains et fit de même avec Illyana, qui s'était assise un peu plus loin.

- Je ne veux plus que vous dégainiez votre épée dès que quelqu'un vous regarde d'une façon qui ne vous plaît pas ... çà risque de se reproduire plusieurs fois quand nous serons chez moi et il n'est pas question que vous fassiez preuve d'hostilité envers mon peuple ! Sinon, je vous les confisque purement et simplement !

Il avait parlé d'une voix si basse qu'elle seule l'entendit, mais son ton était sans appel. Le ton qu'un chef emploie avec son subordonné ou qu'un maître emploi avec son disciple, songea-t-elle. Elle serra les dents, sans rien répondre toutefois. Elle s'occuperait de lui quand ils seraient seuls car elle détestait plus que tout les esclandres publiques et encore plus passer pour une hystérique devant des gardes qui n'attendaient que çà. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Elle regarda les deux hommes un peu plus loin. Ils étaient si semblables physiquement qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient frères. L'un n'aurait pu renier l'autre. Visiblement, Siegfried expliquait le déroulement des divers évènements qui l'avait conduit à être ici, vivant avec dans ses bagages une ennemie à entraîner. Erik écoutait, tour à tour surpris, incrédule, perplexe et au final ravi. La joie de revoir son frère effaçait tout le reste. Elle se sentit soudain très seule ... comment allaient ses soeurs ? Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées très longtemps et là c'était pour un temps indéterminé. Le temps pour elles de développer un cosmos suffisant pour revêtir chacune une des armures de Cassiopée.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent et se levèrent en même temps avant de venir vers elle. Ne souhaitant pas se sentir minuscule devant ces deux grands hommes, elle se leva et les attendit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Erik la regarda un moment avant de lui sourire. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Contrairement à son frère qui souriait assez peu, Erik affichait un large sourire dévoilant toute ses dents blanches, sans arrière pensée, avec des yeux lumineux. Il lui tendit la main.

- Siegfried m'a tout expliqué. Veuillez excuser mon comportement désagréable de tout à l'heure. Vous être notre invitée et j'ai du vous paraître bien impoli.

- Heu ... bafouilla-t-elle, désarmée devant un tel déploiement de charme.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il saisit avant de lui faire un respectueux baise-main.

- De surcroît, j'ignorais qu'un chef d'armées pouvait être aussi belle ...

Siegfried n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non seulement son frère venait de balayer le masque hargneux de la jeune femme, remplacé par une rougeur sur ses joues mais en plus il l'avait complètement charmée. Bizarrement, cela le piqua au vif. Illyana se reprit et retira sa main, tout en gardant cependant un visage lisse et calme.

- Vous êtes donc le jeune frère de Siegfried ? Erik, d'après ce que j'ai compris puisque nous n'avons été présentés dans les règles, reprit-elle.

- C'est cela. J'ai deux ans de moins que lui et je pense une taille de moins en vêtement ... sinon nous sommes des copies conformes ...

- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! ... et c'est bien mieux pour vous, croyez-moi ! Vous nous servirez d'escorte jusqu'au Friydland ?

- Oui, vous verrez. Le voyage sera agréable, nous sommes déjà à la belle saison là-bas ... et comme tous les royaumes sont en paix, il n'y aura pas d'escarmouche. Eh bien, Siegfried tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non, je vous écoute ... mais à présent peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ? Nous avons encore beaucoup de route devant nous !

Sur ces quelques mots il tourna les talons et donna aux hommes le signal du départ. Les gardes d'Odin se hâtèrent de démonter le camp et confièrent les effets personnels de Siegfried et Illyana aux gardes du Friydland. Erik lui suivit des yeux, très surpris.

- çà alors ! Quelle mouche le pique ?

- Votre frère est toujours comme çà, lâcha Illyana qui avait repris son air farouche.

- C'est surprenant de sa part ... mais il a sans doute changé depuis qu'il est parti de chez nous, il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant ... Mettons-nous en selle afin de ne pas le retarder.

Elle acquisça sans toutefois se presser. Erik la contempla alors qu'elle se hissait avec souplesse en selle sur le grand étalon noir. C'était sans conteste l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait rencontré et il s'y connaissait en matière de femmes. Ses conquêtes féminines au sein de la cour du Friydland lui avait valu une solide réputation de coureur à lui-même ainsi qu'à ses deux inséparables amis. C'était dommage qu'elle soit habillée en homme, de plus en tenue d'arme d'Odalwar. Il la voyait très bien, revêtue d'une somptueuse robe décolletée, joliment coiffée. Et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le masque hargneux qu'elle revêtait dès qu'elle croisait le regard de son frère, qui auparavant rendait folles toutes les femmes. Même si aujourd'hui il avait perdu toute trace juvénile et insousciante sur le visage, il était devenu un très bel homme, avec un charisme quasi magnétique. Ses amis et lui auraient enfin de la concurrence au sein de la cour ... car en plus d'être bel homme, Siegfried, étant l'héritier en titre, allait devenir le célibataire le plus convoité du royaume ... Les paris étaient ouverts. Erik se réjouissait à l'avance de la tournure des évènements. Entre le retour de Siegfried et l'arrivée de cette énigmatique beauté, les choses n'allaient pas manquer de piquant !

* * *

Il arrivèrent à la porte du Friydland le surlendemain. Illyana observa avec attention l'énorme portail de bois sculpté, représentant les armoiries du royaume des deux princes qui chevauchaient à ses côtés. Sur chacun des battants, un blason représentait un dragon crachant du feu terrassé par un homme brandissant une épée au-dessus de sa tête, un monceau de richesses à ses pieds. La représentation héroïque de Siegfried tuant Fafnir et s'emparant du trésor des Niebelungen, assurant par là-même la prospérité de son royaume et scellant son propre destin tragique. Deux gardes étaient postés de part et d'autre du portail et s'inclinèrent respectueusement sur leur passage. Siegfried les salua brièvement et passa. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait une noble allure revêtu de sa tenue officielle de prince héritier. Une fine couronne d'or ceignait sa tête et le long manteau blanc doublé de bleu pâle recouvrait son corps et s'étalait en une tache immaculée sur son cheval. Même son destrier avait eu droit à tous les honneurs en se parant de la selle et des étriers assortis. Erik n'était pas en reste et toute la troupe affichait bien haut les couleurs du royaume, un blanc virginal et un bleu aussi pâle que la couleur des yeux des deux frères. Arborant elle-même les couleurs d'Odalwar, le noir et le rouge, elle avait l'impression d'être un corbeau égaré au milieu d'une troupe de cygnes.

Ils avaient ralenti l'allure depuis le passage de la porte et cheminait tranquillement sur le sentier propre et bien entretenu qui serpentait le long d'une rivière en traversant de nombreux villages. Le printemps était déjà bien présent et faisait exploser des myriades de couleurs pastels ; le vert tendre de l'herbe, le jaune des délicates jonquilles et primevères qui parsemaient les champs, le rose presque blanc des cerisiers, pommiers et poiriers en fleurs. Tout n'était qu'harmonie autour d'eux. L'odeur de la terre fraichement retournée pour ensemencer les champs mêlée aux parfums des arbres en fleurs leur chatouillait les narines. Des papillons multicolores, de précoces abeilles et des oiseaux voletaient en tous sens. Cette saison là n'arrivait que bien plus tard en Odalwar et même dans tous les autres royaumes rattachés à Asgard et durait bien moins longtemps. La douceur de ce climat expliquait aussi la richesse du Friydland et le fait qu'il était le premier royaume pourvoyeur de vivres et de toutes sortes de denrées alimentaires, comme le miel ou le vin, qui ne pouvait se récolter ailleurs.

Ils passèrent un grand nombre de villages qui se ressemblaient tous. Il y avait une place centrale autour de laquelle s'organisait la vie des habitants et en son centre était édifié le thing. Le thing était la salle où se réunissaient tous les hommes libres du village afin de décider des lois ou d'élire leur chef. C'était la seule maison construite en pierres, pourvue de peu de fenêtres décorées de peintures guerrière rouge et recouverte d'un toit de chaume. Les maisons des habitants étaient en bois, avec des fenêtres plus larges, recouvertes elles aussi d'un toit de chaume. Elles se composaient de plusieurs sections ; une étable pour les bêtes, un cellier pour entreposer les réserves destinées aux habitants et les fourrages destinés aux animaux, une sorte de buanderie pour laver le linge, entreposer les peaux, les faire sècher et enfin l'habitation principale où se déroulait la vie de la famille. Ces villages ne se différenciaient guère dans leur forme des villages des autres royaumes. Les habitations et les voies de circulation étaient simplement plus grandes et bien mieux entretenues. En fait, tout respirait la prospérité.

Toute à son observation, Illyana n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils longeaient la frontière d'Odalwar et que son propre royaume s'étendait seulement à quelques kilomètres de là, derrière les collines verdoyantes. Aussi fut-elle très surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un endroit bien moins accueillant, niché au creux d'une clairière juste à côté de la rivière qui murmurait doucement. Il s'agissait visiblement des restes calcinés et abandonnés d'un village. Des maisons, on ne voyait plus que les poutres principales recouvertes de lierre, du thing ne restaient que les murs noircis par la fumée dégagée par un feu qui avait du être terrible. L'escorte ralentit encore l'allure et s'arrêta au milieu de ce spectacle de désolation. Tous, sauf elle, mirent pied à terre. Elle interrogea Siegfried du regard qui lui tendit la main afin qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Erik et les gardes avaient déjà franchi le seuil du thing et disparu derrière les murs noircis. Elle regarda autour d'elle et frissonna. Quelque chose de terrible avait du se passer dans cet endroit. La végétation avait repris ses droits mais même la faune semblait déserter ce lieu mort. Il n'y avait aucun pépiement, aucun bourdonnement, en fait aucune vie. La nature était d'un silence assourdissant. Elle regarda Siegfried et lisait une grande peine dans son regard, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

- Où sommes-nous ? Finit-elle par chuchoter

- Vous l'ignorez donc ? Lui demanda-t-il répondant à sa question par une autre question. Suivez-moi et surtout ne parlez à aucun garde maintenant. Ce serait mal interprété.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien du tout. Jusqu'à présent les gardes avaient été plutôt agréables avec elle. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement en cet étrange lieu ? Elle suivit le grand guerrier et franchit le seuil du thing. Elle se mit à frissonner de plus belle et son malaise la reprit. Son coeur cognait comme un forcené dans sa poitrine et quelque chose l'oppressait terriblement. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer même s'ils étaient en plein air. Sa vue se brouillait légèrement et elle trébucha sur un morceau de poutre calcinée qui avait du tomber du toit lorsqu'il avait brûlé. Quelque chose de terrible avait eu lieu ici, tout son être le lui criait.

Erik et les gardes s'étaient agenouillés devant une grosse pierre grise érigée en une sorte d'autel au milieu des murs sur lesquels on distinguait encore quelques traces de peintures rouge noyées dans les traces de suie noire. Elle resta debout en retrait ne sachant trop quoi faire ou penser de cette curieuse scène. Siegfried dépassa son frère et alluma de courtes bougies qu'il disposa sur l'autel. Il s'agenouilla également et tous récitaient une prière dédiés aux morts ou plus exactement à ceux qui avaient péri dans ce lieu.

Illyana fixa les petites flammes comme hypnotisée par elles et par les prières récitées à voix basse par les hommes. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, tout tournait autour d'elle et elle crut entendre des hurlements, de sinistres craquements de feu, de bois et d'os. Elle respirait avec peine, des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et sa gorge devenait aussi sèche qu'un papier buvard. Elle devait sortir de là ! Comme une somnanbule, elle quitta les lieux par une brèche et se retrouva sur ce qui avait du être la place centrale du village. Mais son malaise ne disparaissait pas. Au contraire, tout s'emplifiait. Les hurlements déchirants se faisaient plus forts. Elle se tint la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe tendre.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ce ne fut plus un village calciné qu'elle vit autour d'elle mais un village en feu. Des hommes sanguinaires et barbares donnaient la mort aux habitants, les transperçant de leur épée, leurs flèches ou de leur lance. Plus loin, elle vit une femme aux prises avec deux de ces barbares la violant avant de l'égorger. Des animaux affolés couraient en tous sens et se sauvaient dans la forêt. La rivière avait pris une teinte pourpre, en raison des cadavres qui y flottaient. Après de longues minutes de cette barbarie sans nom elle vit tous les assaillants regrouper les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards qui n'avaient pas péris dans le thing. Les lourdes portes de bois furent fermées et condamnées avec de grosses pierres et le silence se fit, seulement brisé par les sanglots étouffés de ceux qui avaient été enfermés. Bizarrement, il lui semblait observer cette scène avec une certaine hauteur et une certaine insousciance. Une flamme passa devant ses yeux saphir écarquillés. Elle prit cette torche et l'inclina répondant à l'injonction d'une voix grave et rassurante au milieu de ce chaos. Aussitôt des dizaines de pointes de flèches acérées s'embrasèrent et décrivèrent un arc de cercle parfait avant de retomber sur le toit de chaume du thing. Des hurlements déchirèrent la nuit et son cerveau. Une odeur de chaume brûlé se répandit dans les bois et au bout de longues minutes, le sinistre craquement du toit qui cèda sous le feu se fit entendre juste avant les cris déchirants de ceux qui brûlaient vifs à l'intérieur et qui n'étaient pas encore tombés asphyxiés. Illyana se serra contre ce qui lui semblait être un mur mais qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et reconnut la sihouette familière « C'est fini maintenant, nous pouvons partir ... tu as eu droit à ta première leçon dans mon armée. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles et pour la pitié dans mes rangs »

Illyana hurla à pleins poumons avant de vomir et s'écroula inconsciente dans l'herbe drue. Siegfried, Erik et les hommes tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction de ce cri inhumain qui les avaient interrompus dans leurs prières. Siegfried remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'Illyana et se rua vers la porte, craignant qu'elle ne se soit faite attaquée bien que cela semblait peu vraisemblable tant cet endroit était respecté par tous les Friydlandais. Il avait remarqué son malaise croissant dans ce lieu. Igrorait-elle vraiment ce qui s'était passé ici et quels étaient les auteurs de cette abomination ? Il la repéra étendue dans l'herbe, face contre terre et se porta à ses côtés, Erik sur ses talons.

- Siegfried, que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle a fait un malaise ?

- Vraisemblablement. Va me chercher de quoi la nettoyer s'il te plaît et dis aux hommes de continuer à avancer. Nous les rejoindrons au prochain village.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta à quelques mètres de là, faisant en sorte que ses hommes ne voient pas l'héritière d'Odalwar en pâmoison dans ce lieu sacré. Aucun ne comprendrait ce que lui-même avait du mal à cerner. Illyana n'était pas du genre à tomber dans les pommes pour un oui ou pour un non et là, même inconsciente, son visage aussi pâle que la mort reflétait une terreur sans nom. Il entendit ses hommes se remettre en route et Erik approcher, une bassine d'eau fraîche et un linge propre dans les mains. Siegfried s'assit sur une souche et maintint la jeune femme contre lui. Erik lui nettoya le visage, le cou et les mains et repartit vers les chevaux une fois l'opération achevée avant de revenir avec une gourde d'eau fraîche qu'il tendit à son frère. Celui-ci se désaltéra et rendit la gourde à son frère qui s'assit à ses côtés, le dos calé contre un gros chêne.

- Elle ne me semblait pas sujette à ce genre de démonstration, commença-t-il en observant le couple du coin de l'oeil.

- Effectivement. D'ordinaire, elle est bien plus forte que cela. Je pense que cet endroit a fait ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis en elle depuis longtemps ...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Siegfried prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à son frère tout en écartant délicatement une mèche noire corbeau qui était tombée sur la joue toujours très pâle de la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'elle a assisté à ce massacre.

- Siegfried, c'était il y a une vingtaine d'année. Elle aurait eu quoi ? Trois ou quatre ans à l'époque, peut-être moins même ! C'est impossible !

- Te souviens-tu ce que nous a enseigné notre précepteur sur les conflits entre notre royaume et celui d'Odalwar ?

- Oui, vaguement en fait ... avoua Erik. Cela a débuté il y a très longtemps, si longtemps que l'on ignore même le point de départ de cette discorde qui s'est perpétuée de génération en génération. Je sais que les raids les plus meurtriers d'Odalwar ont eu lieu durant la dernière centaine d'années soit durant les règnes de son père, de son grand-père et de son arrière grand-père. A priori, ce serait en raison de la misère grandissante de ce royaume qui ne parvient plus à nourrir les siens, ce qui n'excuse rien cependant.

Siegfried acquiesça et poursuivit.

- Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais te souviens-tu également de ce qu'il nous avait raconté concernant le raid qui a eu lieu dans ce village ? Ce fut de loin le plus meurtrier car aucun des habitants ne survécut. Hommes, femmes et enfants, ils les ont tous massacrés jusqu'au dernier en rassemblant et brûlant les plus faibles dans le thing, là où tout Friydlandais de passage sur cette route se reccueille à présent comme nous venons de le faire. Mais certains habitants de villages voisins ont vu passer la horde barbare et l'ont décrite comme une escouade de démons sortis tout droit des enfers. Après l'imagerie populaire a plus ou moins déformé les faits. Certains ont même vu Hel en personne mener l'assaut. Mais il y a une histoire qui revenait assez fréquemment. On raconte que cette horde de guerriers sanguinaires était menée par un homme en armure noire aux couleurs d'Odalwar, juché sur un grand étalon couleur corbeau. Devant lui était assise une fillette aux cheveux aussi noirs que la robe du cheval, enroulée dans une grande cape écarlate et tenant dans ses mains une courte dague au pommeau d'argent serti de cinq petits rubis, symbole des larmes d'Odalwar. On raconte aussi que le reste d'humanité de cette escouade se lisait dans les yeux d'un bleu profond de la fillette.

Siegfried se tut et comme son frère observa Illyana, toujours inconsciente. Il prit à sa ceinture la courte dague qu'elle conservait en toute circonstance. L'arme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son histoire et son âge, sa description physique correspondaient également. Etant petite à l'époque, elle n'avait pas du se souvenir précisément des faits mais peut-être qu'en revenant sur ces lieux, elle avait été confrontée à ces images enfouies. Cela expliquerait son malaise. Il savait que c'était elle qui était en charge des armées d'Odalwar depuis cinq ou sept ans et depuis son arrivée, il n'y avait eu aucun incident le long de la frontière. A ses yeux, elle ne pouvait être tenue responsable des faits qui s'étaient déroulés ici ni de cette haine entre leurs deux royaumes. S'il arrivait à la convaincre, Odalawar et le Friydland pourraient peut-être enfin vivre durablement en paix. Mais comment pourrait-il demander à son peuple de pardonner à celle qu'il jugerait comme faisant partie intégrante de l'un des plus sanglants moments de son histoire ? Il observa son frère qui était lui aussi en pleine reflexion.

- Tu dois avoir raison, conclut Erik. Mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous apprenne son rôle ici. Et si des rumeurs commencent à circuler, il nous faudra les démentir.

- Je ne pourrais mentir à mon peuple, déclara Siegfried. S'il demande la vérité, je la lui donnerais mais je ferais tout pour lui expliquer et pour protéger Illyana.

- Ils demanderont sa tête, Siegfried !

- Ils ne l'auront pas. Elle est sous ma protection et ce, depuis que nous avons quitté le palais d'Hilda.

- Sous notre protection, grand frère, corrigea Erik. Je serais là pour te relayer si tu devais un jour t'absenter pour une raison ou une autre.

- Merci, Erik.

Les deux frères scellèrent leurs promesses d'une ferme poignée de main et la tension qui les habitait quelques minutes auparavant se dissipa. Illyana se mit à bredouiller une phrase incompréhensible, son corps fut parcourut d'une secousse incontrôlable et elle battit faiblement des paupières. Elle croisa le regard clair de Siegfried, penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement

- Oui ... Je crois ... Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe. Avait-elle tout oublié ?

- Vous avez crié et perdu connaissance dans le village, lui remémora Erik, attirant son attention jusque là totalement fixée sur Siegfried.

A ces mots, tous les sons, images et odeurs refluèrent dans son esprit tout comme son malaise. Elle frissonna de plus belle. Ils virent à nouveau la terreur apparaître sur son visage et ses yeux se voiler. Siegfried ressera instinctivement son etreinte, comme pour la protéger.

- C'est fini, tout est fini. Nous allons partir d'ici et rejoindre le palais. Je ne veux pas que vous y reveniez seule, c'est entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa soulever de terre avec docilité. Elle n'avait plus rien de la guerrière farouche qu'il avait eu l'habitude de cotoyer depuis qu'il la connaissait. Ce n'était qu'une enfant perdue et déboussolée qui s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il ne doutait pas un instant que son instinct reviendrait plus tard mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de sa protection. Erik les suivit, silencieux. Ils repassèrent rapidement devant le thing et il vit Illyana cacher son visage en larmes dans le manteau de son frère. Nul n'avait survécu à ce terrible évènement et vut ce qui s'y était passé. L'une des rares témoins encore de ce monde était devant lui et visiblement encore trop choquée pour en parler et pourtant c'était une guerrière.

Illyana fut soulagée de laisser l'horrible spectacle derrière elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que les images qui venaient de ressurgir de son passé allaient à présent la hanter toutes les nuits à venir. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous trois du village martyr, elle entendait une voix résonner en boucle dans sa tête ... « Tu as eu droit à ta première leçon dans mon armée. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles et pour la pitié dans mes rangs » ... la voix de son père !

* * *

_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre de la seconde partie vous aura plu ..._


	18. 2e partie: Devenir chevalière, Myrna 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Myrna – Chapitre 1**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Sur le port d'Asgard, quelques heures après le départ du Palais »_

Ils étaient arrivés au port après unejournée de chevauchée rapide. Myrna regarda l'escorte qui s'en retournait vers le Palais, les laissant seuls, Albérich et elle. Le chevalier cherchait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un le long des quais, qu'il ne trouvait pas vu son air pincé et irrité. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient dangeureusement dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Ils scrutèrent un dernière fois la ligne d'horizon avant de venir se poser sur elle. Il soupira et la rejoignit d'une foulée souple et assurée. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et la dévisagea.

- La nuit tombe déjà et le bateau est parti. Nous arrivons trop tard. Il faudra attendre demain. Nous allons passer la nuit dans une auberge.

Il ennonça tout ceci comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. Myrna était de plus en plus intriguée par cet étrange chevalier.

- Le bateau ? Reprit-elle en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi un bateau ?

- A moins qu'une traversée à la nage vous tente ! Il faut une journée de bateau pour rejoindre ma contrée, Tyralcen.

- C'est une île ?

- Non, un archipel, précisa stoïquement Albérich devant une telle ignorance. Vous l'ignoriez ?

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais oui, je l'ignorais. Je n'ai jamais été douée ni en géographie ni en orientation.

- Bien ! Au moins savons-nous à présent ce que vous ne savez pas ! C'est un bon début, ironisa-t-il. Suivez-moi ! Nous allons tenter de trouver une auberge assez correcte pour y passer la nuit. Et il n'y en a pas légion dans les parages ...

Elle ne trouva rien à ajouter et lui emboîta le pas. Visiblement, une seule lacune dans un domaine et vous passiez directement aux yeux de ce génie pour le plus parfait des ignares ! Et elle venait de franchir cette ligne en moins de vingt quatre heures. Çà commençait bien ! Ils traversèrent au pas de charge deux quartiers d'une ville plutôt mal famée. Des ivrognes parcouraient d'un pas hésitant les ruelles, s'affalant sur les côtés soit pour s'y endormir soit pour y vomir. Des prostituées aguichaient les hommes qui passaient devant elle, leur généreuse poitrine s'échappant assez largement des échancrures à la propreté douteuse. Les ruelles étaient étroites et jonchées de détritus et d'immondices en tous genre. Des rats fouillaient gaiement dans les ordures se les disputant aux renards, qui trouvaient là de quoi se nourrir plus faciment qu'en forêt. Heureusement que la température était encore suffisament basse pour éviter les odeurs trop fortes. Albérich remonta le capuchon de sa cape noire sur sa tête et fit de même avec celle de Myrna, qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'arrêter.

- Essayons de nous faire discrets. S'ils voient que nous sommes nobles nous allons devenir des proies et je ne tiens pas à me battre avec ce rebut de la société. Je crois qu'il y a un établissement par là.

Ils traversèrent encore deux ruelles et parvinrent devant une façade proprette aux grandes fenêtres éclairées. Albérich ouvrit la porte et entra, Myrna à sa suite. Il se dirigea droit sur le bar, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide et aigu aux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur de la salle commune où l'on servait les repas. Elle était généreusement éclairée par des bougies et par l'immense foyer qui servait à la fois de chauffage et de cuisinière, vu le nombre de récipients fumants qui s'y trouvaient. Un groupe d'hommes mal rasés, aux vêtements douteux s'y réchauffait. Un couple aux tenues vestimentaires particulièrement mal assorties, nobles atours pour lui et bustier largement échancré et jupe relevée pour elle, était affalé un peu plus loin sur une banquette. Un vieil homme était attablé seul, devant un bol de soupe fumante et odorante, mangeant bruyamment. Seuls se troouvaient au comptoir deux jeunes hommes passablement émèchés et le patron qui astiquait consciencieusement une chope de bière. Il salua Albérich avec chaleur.

- Messire, que puis-je pour vous servir ?

Le jeune chevalier, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, rabattit sa capuche et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

- Deux chambres, des draps propres et de quoi dîner correctement. Merci

L'homme se gratta la tête, vérifia les pièces en les tournant et en les retournant dans sa main sous l'oeil indifférent d'Albérich et celui très curieux de Myrna. La scène lui paraissait totalement irréelle, elle qui n'était jamais sorti d'Odalwar avant que Frey ne vienne les chercher et qui n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit. Tout lui semblait être une extraordinaire aventure depuis ce moment alors qu'Albérich semblait blasé, comme s'il passait tous les soirs dans ce type d'établissement. Peut-être était-ce le cas, qu'en savait-elle après tout ?

- C'est bon, mais je n'ai plus qu'une chambre, répondit finalement l'aubergiste.

- C'est ennuyeux pour vous et à moins que vous nous trouviez un autre lit, je devrais vous reprendre quelques pièces ...

Albérich n'avait pas l'air plus ennuyé que cela. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude de négocier tout et n'importe quoi en examinant ses mains et ses ongles comme il le faisait actuellement, un pied nonchalamment replié contre le mur..

- Je vais pouvoir arranger çà si je vous donne la plus grande des chambres. Mais elle est occupée et je vais devoir faire un peu de ménage avant ...

- Faites donc ! Et ramenez-nous notre dîner auparavant ! Venez ! Ordonna-t-il à Myrna en la précédant à l'une des tables près de la fenêtre offrant une large vue sur l'extérieur et sur l'intérieur de la salle. Gardez votre manteau, mais vous pouvez ôter votre capuche.

- Vous être trop bon ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en ôtant sa capuche et laissant ses longs cheveux noirs cascader dans son dos.

Albérich, toujours indifférent, ne releva pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre, pianotant sur la table du bout de ses doigts longs et fins. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux fut brisé par l'arrivée de l'aubergiste qui leur servit de la soupe, du pain frais, du fromage et de la bière mousseuse. Myrna le remercia pour deux avec un sourire puisque son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Elle but une gorgée de bière, se désaltérant enfin après cette longue journée à cheval et huma le fumet qui s'échappait de son bol, reconnaissant les différents ingrédients utilisés avant de commencer à manger de bon coeur.

- Vous devriez manger tant que c'est chaud, finit-elle par lui lancer entre deux bouchées lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son repas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je ne suis pas si faible et je sais m'occuper de moi. Mangez ! Finit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive depuis ce matin ?

Le ton courroucé de la jeune femme eut le mérite de faire tourner la tête du jeune arrogant. Il la dévisagea un long moment, semblant scruter ses prunelles jusqu'au tréfond de son âme.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous êtes distant, hautain et arrogant ... et vous semblez toujours contrarié !

- C'est tout ? Asséna-t-il, pour le coup l'air franchement contrarié.

Myrna ne se laissa pas démonter et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- C'est déjà pas mal pour un début ... en une journée, non ?

- Vous trouvez cela drôle ? Fit-il, pince-sans-rire.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous espérez m'effrayer avec vos airs de croque-mitaine ? Je sais que vous ne me ferez aucun mal et si vous souhaitez trouver mes faiblesses, je peux vous épargner de longues heures de recherches. Hormis la flore et les domaines liés à la botanique, je ne connais que très peu les autres sciences. Néanmoins, j'ai reçu l'éducation normale de toutes les femmes asgardiennes de haut rang. Par contre je suis nulle en broderie, j'ai horreur de çà ! Finit-elle en grimaçant.

- Vous avez oubliez « très bavarde » dans votre liste de défauts, compléta Albérich en lâchant finalement un sourire devant ses mimiques.

- C'est ce que disent mes soeurs, effectivement.

Elle se remit à manger tranquillement, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir retenu son attention. Il l'observa avec plus d'attention. Elle était encore très jeune mais avait une parfaite maîtrise des sciences liées à la nature et aux plantes, y compris dans les soins comme il avait pu le constater à maintes reprises au palais d'Hilda. Elle était vive, franche et dynamique, curieuse de tout et semblait particulièrement proche de la plus revêche de ses soeurs, la chef des armées, Illyana. Visiblement, elle savait comment faire céder les défenses des plus obstinés et plus difficiles caractères. Et cela tenait plus d'une force que d'une faiblesse. Tout comme cette obstination qu'elle mettait à soigner toutes les pauvres âmes qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Peu de choses étaient connues sur cette vieille et puissante famille régnant depuis des siècles sur Odalwar ; aussi avait-il dépêché des messagers de son propre royaume afin d'en savoir plus. Ceux-ci ne reviendraient pas avant plusieurs jours, aussi devrait-il se forger sa propre opinion très rapidement. Il y parvenait toujours en peu de temps, mais là, il sentait que tout était différent. De prime abord, elle semblait facile à cerner. Pourtant il sentait qu'elle donnait d'elle l'apparence qu'elle souhaitait. Et pour bien faire, il lui faudrait aller au-delà. Si lui ne parvenait pas à trouver son point faible, Hel le trouverait et les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Ni lui, ni aucun guerrier divin ne pouvait faillir dans sa mission d'entraînement. Lui encore moins qu'un autre, son avenir au sein de la cour d'Asgard en dépendrait.

« Par où commencer ? » songea-t-il en touchant enfin à son assiette, sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Elle était vive, alerte et assez intelligente malgré de nombreuses lacunes qu'il comblerait car il détestait l'ignorance. Par contre, elle ne lui semblait pas très aguerrie comparée à ses deux soeurs aînées. Son corps était souple et gracile, mais trop frêle à son avis pour supporter, utiliser et se protéger avec une armure comparable avec la sienne. Il lui faudrait développer sa musculature par un bon entraînement physique. A partir de là, il verrait ses aptitudes et devinerait les attaques qu'il lui faudrait maîtriser pour combattre. Sans aucun doute, ses techniques prendraient leurs sources dans les forces de la nature, là où elle puisait sa science de guérisseuse. Il pensa aux nombreux grimmoires qu'il avait emporté pour étudier ce qu'il trouverait sur Hel, les armures de Cassiopée et les images qui s'étaient élevées au-dessu des cinq soeurs. Un gros travail en perspective, sans même savoir de combien de temps il disposerait. Hilda comptait doublement sur lui, comme source d'information et comme tuteur. Sans doute, voulait-elle lui offrir la possibilité de se racheter de ses fautes passées ... même s'il ne voyait pas de fautes. Il la servirait car cela servirait ses intérêts personnels. S'il patientait suffisemment il saurait tirer son épingle du jeu et se hisser aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir d'Asgard. Et cette jeune fille, assise en face de lui, lui permettrait d'atteindre son but. Une fois le pouvoir dans sa ligne de mire, il pourrait développer son influence auprès de la souveraine et développer son règne au-delà des frontières de son royaume insulaire. Myrna lui sourit et il fit de même en retour. Un peu de patience, un bon résultat avec cette oie blanche et tout lui sourirait. D'autant plus que Siegfried s'était volontairement éloigné du pouvoir central, laissant seulement le trop jeune et influençable Hagen et le naïf Thol sur place ... et ce chevalier d'Athéna, Mu du Bélier, dont il devrait se méfier contrairement aux deux autres.

Myrna ignorait tout des sombres pensées qui défilaient à un rythme infernal dans les méninges de son interlocuteur. Bizarrement et contrairement à ses soeurs et aux chevaliers présents au palais d'Hilda, elle le trouvait spirituel, charmant et doté d'un humour, certes tranchant, mais qui l'amusait beaucoup. Autant que les tentatives dont il usait et abusait pour se donner des airs de grand méchant. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, comme avec tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait d'ailleurs, elle lui faisait confiance. De toute façon, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle était partie pour passer des journées entières à ses côtés ; autant prendre les choses du bon côté et ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa ou la suspicion.

Ils finirent de manger dans le silence, chacun absorbé par ses pensées et tournèrent la tête en même temps lorsque l'aubergiste les rejoignit, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Il desservit la table et leur annonça que la chambre avec les deux lits étaient prête. Albérich ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et ordonna à Myrna de le suivre. Ils ne pourraient dormir très longtemps car le bateau pour Tyralcen partirait à l'aube le lendemain, profitant de la marée. Ils gravirent les marches menant à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Albérich entra le premier, chandelle à la main et inspecta rapidement la petite pièce. Un lit étroit avait été rajouté au mobilier habituel, sous la fenêtre, rendant la pièce plus exigüe qu'à son habitude. Un grand lit trônait dans le milieu, contre le mur opposé à la petite cheminée. Un petit coffre était placé devant lui et deux tonneaux faisaient office de tables de chevet. Une commode sur laquelle était posé un miroir et un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que deux chaises pliantes complétaient le mobilier. Le timide foyer présent dans l'âtre réchauffait à peine la pièce glaciale. Myrna serra ses bras autour de son manteau, geste qu'Albérich surprit malgré sa discrétion. Il soupira et désigna le grand lit.

- Mettez-vous au lit ... dans le grand. Il y a assez de peaux et de couvertures pour réchauffer un thurse du givre1. Je sors quelques minutes afin de préserver votre pudeur si vous désirez faire un brin de toilette. Mais dépêchez-vous quand même ! Ajouta-t-il en grommelant.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une petite voix reconnaissante car elle n'avait pas osé abordé ce terrain intime.

Albérich sorti, elle se hâta de verser l'eau dans la bassine, ôta manteau, bottes, jupe et tunique, fit une toilette rapide et se glissa en chemise dans le grand lit douillet non sans avoir vérifier la propreté des draps. Ils étaient impeccables. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre qu'un homme et cela la rendait nerveuse. Dans son palais, enfin ce qu'il en restait, elle avait partagé étant enfant sa chambre avec Nelliana et Essylt avant d'avoir sa propre chambre. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva instinctivement les draps jusque sous son menton, laissant juste dépasser son visage et ses cheveux sombres. Albérich sentit sa nervosité et soupira discrètement. Avait-il vraiment l'air d'un ogre-dévoreur-de-jeune-vierge ?

- Ne vous affolez pas, je ne vous toucherai pas. Je suis peut-être sans scrupules mais pas dénué de tout sens moral au point de prendre une femme contre son gré. En général, je parviens à séduire celles qui m'interessent, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers le lit sous la fenêtre, un grimmoire à la main.

Il alluma deux bougies qu'il posa sur le coffre, ôta ses bottes et s'allongea, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre tenant le grimmoire et se plongea dans sa lecture sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Ele en fut un peu déconcertée. Visiblement, il ne se donnait pas la peine de lui parler ou de s'interresser à elle. Elle n'avait donc rien à craindre et se sentit vaguement dépitée. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, exitée par les récents évènements et intriguée par son compagnon, décidément peu loquace.

- Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Albérich soupira bruyemment. Il la sentait s'agiter depuis un moment et avait fait le pari qu'elle allait lui poser cette question avant cinq minutes. Pari gagné ! Mais c'en était fini de sa belle tranquilité avec cette incorrigible bavarde et curieuse personne. Elle ne semblait jamais vouloir se taire, même au lit, sourit-il en chassant cette pensée inopportune.

- Je vous ai dérangé probablement ? Reprit-elle.

- Effectivement, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'y habituer puisque nous allons vivre côte à côte. C'est un grimmoire reprennant toutes les légendes liées à Hel. Son culte, son histoire, sa naissance, son royaume ...

- Et vous apprenez quelque chose ?

- Lorsque je parviendrais à me concentrer, sans aucun doute ! Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Oh oui ! Excusez-moi ... Je me tais.

« Louable effort » songea-t-il en relisant pour la troisième fois une phrase particulièrement ardue, expliquant la naissance de Hel, fruit de l'union entre Loki et la sorcière Angerboda, surnommée aussi la Fauteuse-de-mal. Il parvint à finir sa phrase mais ne put en entamer une nouvelle. Sa disciple le relançait déjà.

- Vous lisez beaucoup ?

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé mais fut déstabilisé par son regard franc et clair et son sourire désarmant de naturel. La curiosité était véritablement une seconde nature chez elle. Il devrait pouvoir exploiter plus tard ce défaut, typiquement féminin à son sens et le transformer en atout.

- Oui, c'est comme çà que je suis devenu l'homme le plus intelligent du royaume, en développant encore mes aptitudes naturelles.

Elle lui sourit franchement..

- Vous ne manquez jamais de vous jeter des fleurs au passage. Çà aussi, c'est inné chez vous ?

Il haussa les épaules et ferma son livre, renonçant à poursuivre son ardue et impossible lecture tant qu'elle serait éveillée.

- Je ne me lance pas de fleurs. C'est une simple constatation. N'importe qui peut s'instruire si il y met un peu de bonne volonté ... du moins dans mon royaume.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Qui donc ?

- Votre royaume, pardi ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas ?

« Je ne fais que çà puisque j'y suis obligé » songea-t-il à lui répondre avant de renoncer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle serait son instrument de retour en grâce auprès d'hilda, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de la blesser. Au contraire, il pourrait lui apprendre nombre de choses et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait enseigner ... chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas envisager avec sa propre soeur, bien trop futile.

- Mon royaume est prospère car il bénéficie de nombreuses richesses minières et nous avons également développer la pêche. Il y a très peu d'agriculture, faute de place et de terres fertiles mais nos échanges commerciaux restent nettement bénéficiaires en raison de nos ventes de minerais et pierres précieuses.

- Les gens y sont heureux ?

« Quelle drôle de question ! » Il ne se l'était jamais posée. Il avait tout fait pour que la vie sociale soit organisée, que le royaume dépende le moins possible de l'extérieur. Il avait évité nombre de conflits en payant tout simplement. Tout n'était qu'une question de prix à ses yeux et il avait tout fait pour que l'argent ne manque pas dans ses caisses.

- Je suppose que oui, finit-il par répondre. Ils ne manquent de rien et tout est organisé pour que chacun trouve sa place.

- à quoi ressemble votre île ?

- Archipel, corrigea-t-il mécaniquement. A un ensemble de 78 îles et ilôts plus ou moins volcaniques. La plupart des habitants et le palais sont situés sur l'île principale, Tyralcen, la plus grande de toutes. Il y a de nombreux îlots déserts. D'autres sont des exploitations minières ou sont des tourbières exploitées pour le chauffage ou comme compost vendu à d'autres royaumes. Chacun de ces ilôts a un rôle bien spécifique.

- Vous avez tout organisé ?

- Mon ancêtre, Albérich XIIIème avait déjà jeté les premières bases. Je n'ai fait que développer ses idées et les appliquer.

- C'est votre père ?

Albérich la dévisagea, surpris avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Elle cligna des yeux et s'assit sur le lit, ne voyant pas ce qui avait provoqué ce subit et inhabituel accès d'hilarité.

- Mon père ! Hormis se lamenter et se traîner dans le palais, il n'est bon à rien ! Il est aussi stupide que ma dégénérée de soeur !

- C'est comme çà que vous parlez de votre famille ? Mais c'est honteux ! Assena-t-elle les joues rosies par la colère.

- Vous penserez comme moi quand vous les connaîtrez ! Je n'ai pas de relations familiales comparables au vôtres !

Sa voix était devenue cinglante et ses yeux verts étincellaient. Elle fut consciente d'en avoir trop dit et surtout d'avoir parlé trop vite, défaut souvent décrié par sa soeur aînée, Lydwina. Elle regarda les draps et les lissa du revers de la main.

- Excusez-moi, je suis trop bavarde et impulsive. Lydwina me l'a souvent répété et j'ai du mal à me corriger

- Je vous le confirme ... Peut-être pourriez-vous dormir à présent ? Suggéra-t-il d'une voix plus modérée.

- Oui, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de me reposer avant votre entraînement. Vous avez sûrement déjà tout prévu dans votre cerveau supérieur !

En tout cas, elle savait manier les compliments à bon escient lorsqu'il le fallait et faisait preuve d'une belle vivacité d'esprit.

- Les grandes lignes, oui ... pour le détail nous verrons sur place. Dormez à présent, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le gratifia d'un large sourire avant de se retourner et de se nicher dans l'édredon douillet en plumes. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et parvint même jusqu'à quatorze.

- Albérich ?

Il sourit tout en rouvrant son grimmoire.

- Oui, Myrna ?

- Vous croyez que je me plairais chez vous ?

- Attendez d'y être et vous verrez. Dormez à présent.

- Oui ... Bonne nuit, Albérich.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes et ne l'entendit plus. Il se releva doucement et contourna le grand lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, une main sous la joue, souriant même dans son sommeil. Spontanée et fraîche, elle était différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrerjusqu'à présent. Toutes étaient manipulatrices, calculatrices et attendaient toujours quelque chose d'hommes tels que lui, princes de royaumes. Elle-même était une héritière et pourtant elle ne se comportait pas du tout comme telle Il était vrai qu'elle avait peu de chances d'accéder au trône d'Odalwar, étant la cinquième fille de l'Ansirik. Ce dernier n'avait pas chercher à les marier afin de nouer des alliances avec des royaumes voisins. Odalwar était une curieuse et fière contrée qui ne comptait que sur elle-même, même si cela devait mener tout le royaume et ses habitants à leur perte. Il espérait bientôt en savoir un peu plus grâce à ses messagers. Il remonta le drap sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et souffla la bougie encore allumée à côté d'elle avant de regagner son lit et son grimmoire qu'il rouvrit à la page délaissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur les lignes manuscrites. Sans doute était-il trop fatigué pour décrypter ces lignes ardues. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la lune luire faiblement au-dessus des toits. Elle était entourée d'un halo blanchâtre. L'océan serait brumeux le lendemain et le chemin jusqu'à Tyralcen d'autant plus périlleux. Il s'allongea, s'enroula dans ses draps et sombra dans un sommeil léger et sans rêves.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, la traversée avait été particulièrement dangeureuse avec le brouillard, la forte houle et les nombreux récifs qui rendaient déjà périlleures les traversées par temps clair. Lorsqu'ils virent enfin émerger les côtes déchiquetées de Tyralcen, Myrna, que son estomac faisait souffrir et le capitaine du navire ne purent dissimuler leur soulagement. Ce dernier manoeuvra avec habileté le navire marchand entre les rochers et bancs de sable et l'ammena à bon port. Albérich laissa les premiers passagers débarquer et mena une Myrna chancelante après la première traversée de sa vie jusqu'au ponton où ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant que leurs affaires soient déchargées. Il avait fait annoncer son arrivée et des serviteurs du Palais patientaient déjà avec des chariots et le carrosse princier.

Myrna écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus surprise. Bien que barbouillée tout au long de la traversée, les côtes de Tyralcen, magnifiquement sauvages l'avaient émerveillée. La Nature semblait se trouver à l'état brut partout sur l'archipel. Elle avait vu sur une des îles un volcan en activité et ce spectacle inconnu l'avait enchanté. Les hampes de feu rouge et orangé se déployant vers le ciel, l'embrasant complètement avaient quelque chose de violent et primaire. La lave s'abimait en flots ardents dans l'océan glacé, créant des nuages de vapeurs et de gaz. Lorsqu'ils avaient laissé cette île volcanique derrière eux, elle avait pu comtenpler devant elle la plus grande des îles, Tyralcen, au sommet de laquelle brillait comme un diamant rose et violet le palais d'Albérich. Le contraste entre l'état le plus brut de la nature et la civilisation de Tyralcen était saisissant;

Albérich lui avait expliqué que la coloration du palais était due à la présence de minerai d'améthyste dans les pierres qui avaient servies à l'ériger. Ainsi, il resplendissait de milles feux sous le soleil couchant, à la lumière du volcan. Au pied du palais, se trouvait une véritable ville construite en pierre, aux toits de chaume. Il y avait peu de végétation. Du port, elle ne pouvait voir qu'une luxuriante et sombre forêt qui couvrait les hauteurs de l'île, derrière le Palais. Quelques prairies et champs étaients coincés entre la ville et le port.

Le carrosse était somptueux, bien que d'un décorum trop luxueux et tape-à-l'oeil à son goût. D'or et d'améthyste, il ne fallait pas moins de six chevaux pour le tirer. Ils prirent place sur les banquettes tendues de velours vieux rose. Elle voyait des pierres précieuses serties partout dans les boiseries dorées, jusque dans le tissu couvrant le plafond du carrosse. Albérich suivait son regard, mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

- C'est très ... c'est très ... chercha-t-elle en vain, depeur de froisser son interlocuteur qui ne prit pas autant de précautions.

- rose ? Ridiculement pompeux ? Oui, je sais ... C'est ma soeur qui s'est chagée de la décoration.

- Ah ! Répondit-elle simplement ne trouvant rien à ajouter et se passionnant d'avantage pour le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, à l'extérieur.

Le carrosse venait de se mettre en route. Elle songea avec compassion aux six malheureuses bêtes qui mettaient toutes leurs forces pour faire bouger cette édifiante structure. Le voyage fut lent. Albérich avait croisés jambes et bras en face d'elle et muré dans son silence, regardait défiler avec indifférence les champs et prairies qui les séparaient de la ville.

Ils en franchirent bientôt l'entrée, marquée par une volumineuse arche de pierre et du point de vue de Myrna quittèrent là toute trace de vie naturelle. Les sabots des chevaux martelaient les pavés qui couvraient la voie centrale de la ville. Partout des immeubles de deux à quatre étages se dressaient de part et d'autre de rues tirées au cordeau. La ville entière semblait être organisée selon un plan strict, précis et rectiligne, sans aucune courbe. Il n'y avait qu'une succession de longues et régulières rues qui se croisaient à angle droit, le long desquelles les habitations s'alignaient parfaitement. Au pied de chacune des habitations se trouvait une sorte de bac carré dont elle devina l'utilité lorsqu'une femme y jeta des détritus. Même ce genre de choses était donc planifié et organisé. Elle remarqua aussi que les pavés situés au centre des rues étaients plus enfoncés que ceus des côtés, permettant sans doute l'écoulement des eaux de pluie. Quand elle songea à l'état des villages et chemins défoncés, quasiment impraticables de son propre royaume, elle en fut toute honteuse. Pourtant quelque chose la gênait dans toute cette belle organisation, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement ce que c'était. Et ils n'avaient quasiment pas croisé d'habitants. Les rares qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin s'étaient écartés respectueusement et avaient baissé la tête en silence sur leur passage.

Ils quittèrent enfin la ville et traversèrent à nouveau des champs. Le chemin menant au palais était toujours pavé et suivait un tracé parfaitement maîtrisé. Pas une herbe folle ne poussait entres les pavés soigneusement entretenus. A quelques dizaines de mètres du palais, deux murets longeaient le chemin pavé, sur lesquels étaient pratiquées à une dizaine de mètres d'intervalle des niches représentant le blason familial des Albérich. Ils franchirent enfin la porte monumentale sertie d'améthystes pratiquée dans le mur d'enceinte du château et s'arrêtèrent dans une grande cour dallée juste occupée en son centre par une énorme fontaine.

Un serviteur en livrée dorée et violette leur ouvrit la porte et tendit cérémonieusement la main à Myrna qui sortit et se retrouva face à un énorme escalier menant à une immense double-porte aux ferrures entièrement redorées et bien sûr serties de pierreries. Des drapeaux et oriflammes aux couleurs blanches et violet améthyste du royaume flottaient au-dessus des toits et le long des murs. Tout n'était que magnificence. Elle émit un faible « oh » de surprise devant ce spectacle si différent de son pauvre château en ruines ou de celui beaucoup plus sobre et sombre d'Hilda. Albérich s'amusa de la voir aussi étonnée et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Attendez, c'est loin d'être fini !

Ils franchirent la lourde porte et pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée aux dalles cirées et au plafond d'une hauteur démesurée. Un immense lustre aux brillants, a priori du quartz rose et des améthystes, étaient suspendu dans le milieu et cliquetait doucement lorsque la porte se refermait. Il y avait deux énormes cheminées où l'on aurait pu faire rôtir un boeuf entier et des chandeliers dorés le long des murs. Myrna n'arrivait même plus à articuler un son tant le décorum était ostentatoire et impressionnant. Combien de personnes pourrait-elle nourrir, vêtir dans son royaume avec ce qu'il y avait juste dans cette pièce ?

- Par Odin ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin, interloquée. C'est stupéfiant !

- Vous vous y ferez ... vous verrez.

- çà, je n'en suis pas sûre murmura-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

« Quel argent gaspillé ! » songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement en haut de l'énorme double escalier qui s'élançait vers les étages et elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, menaçant de tomber à la renverse. Albérich avait suivi son regard et prit immédiatement un air dédaigneux et résigné à la fois. Une petite et très ronde jeune femme aux cheveux aussi roses que lui, relevés en un chignon d'une hauteur impressionnante descendait les marches avec un air qu'elle souhaitait digne et royal mais qui semblait surtout boitillant et chancelant. Elle était vêtue d'une imposante robe de toutes les tonalités de rose pouvant exister, avec un fouillis de noeuds et rubans de toutes tailles, de tulle et de broderies. Son collier d'or et d'améthyste devait bien peser aussi lourd que le marteau du dieu Thor et ses doigts boudinés ne comptaient pas moins de deux énormes bagues chacun. Ses yeux verts étaient étroits, avec une lueur rusée et malsaine, ses lèvres trop minces. Elles s'étirèrent en un long sourire félin à la vue de son frère.

Myrna observa qu'elle avait facilement une tête de moins qu'Albérich et elle mais ils auraient pu aisément se cacher tous deux derrière elle sans que le stoïque serviteur de la porte ait pu les remarquer. Elle empestait un parfum d'une lourde fragrance qui ne lui allait pas du tout songea-t-elle en fronçant le nez ... d'autant plus qu'il était mélangé à une vague odeur de transiration. Elle dévisagea le frère et la soeur. Hormis leurs couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre eux.

- Albérich ... mon frère chéri et adoré, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix voix stridente et haut perchée tout en tournant autour de lui comme une mouche. Tu m'as ramené des cadeaux ? Des bijoux ? Des soieries ? Des gourmandises ?

- Comme d'habitude ... Tout ce que tu désirais ...

Elle sautillait à présent et tapait dans ses mains comme une enfant de huit ans tout au plus. A priori, les « bonjour » « tu vas bien » ou « merci » ne faisaient pas parti du vocabulaire familial, puisque qu'une fois ces quelques mots échangés Albérich s'éloignait déjà vers l'escalier et sa soeur fonçait sur le carrosse à l'extérieur. Myrna resta plantée là, hébétée. Elle finit par toussoter et appela Albérich, faisant aussi se retourner la soeur qui semblait seulement se rendre compte de sa présence. A présent, elle était examinée des pieds à la tête par son regard perçant.

- Oh, tu t'es trouvé une femme ? Je ne suis plus la maîtresse ici ? Finit-elle par dire sur un ton acide et dédaigneux à la fois.

Myrna passa au rouge brique lorsqu'Albérich éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'elle te laissera le rôle. C'est ma disciple, je dois la former pour qu'elle devienne chevalier.

- Une femme en armure ? S'écria la voix haut perchée qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Myrna. Quelle horreur et quelle vulgarité ! Quel manque de noblesse ... mais vu son style, çà lui ira très bien !

Myrna n'en finissait plus de rougir, sous l'insulte cette fois. Elle allait vertement lui répliquer une reflexion bien sentie sur son allure lorque Albérich reprit du haut de l'escalier.

- Laisse-la ! Son sort ne te concerne pas ! Elle prendra ses repas avec nous et je vais lui trouver une chambre ...

- Les travaux de la chambre des elfes sont finis. Elle est petite mais çà conviendra parfaitement à une disciple. On mange bientôt ! Soyez à l'heure, j'ai fait préparé un vrai festin !

Sa voix criarde se perdi enfin à l'extérieur et Myrna se retourna vers Albérich. Etait-elle arrivée chez des fous ? Ce dernier était déjà au premier étage et l'appelait, visiblement impatient. Il marmonnait aussi quelque chose au sujet d'une énième redécoration de la dite chambre des elfes. Elle le rejoignit au pas de course, manquant de déraper sur l'escalier ciré qui brillait comme un miroir poli. Le hall du premier étage était aussi glissant, un peu moins haut de plafond mais toujours aussi éclairé. De part et d'autre, s'ouvraient plusieurs portes à double battants, blanches et dorées, ornées de pierreries évidemment !

Il ouvrit une de ces portes et pénétra dans la pièce dont la cheminée était éteinte mais illuminée par quelques bougies. Un énorme lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux bouillonnants blancs et roses, sur un tapis rose, occupait le centre de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient aussi roses. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures évoquant vaguement des elfes en dorés et roses. Attenant à cette pièce qui lui donnait le tournis, se trouvait un boudoir aux fragiles meubles dorés et roses, bien sûr ! Myrna resta sur le seuil de la chambre, n'osant pénétrer dans cet antre du mauvais goût. Elle posa la question dont elle redoutait la réponse par avance.

- C'est ma future chambre ? Celle des elfes ?

- Oui ... Elle vous plaît ?

- Non !

C'en était trop ! C'était le cri du coeur qui lui avait échappé mais elle ne se voyait vraiment pas dormir une nuit dans cette bonbonnière sans vomir. Albérich éclata de rire devant la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pu imaginer deux femmes plus différentes que la naturelle Myrna et sa cruche de soeur.

- Votre chambre ressemble aussi à ... à çà ? Articula-t-elle avec peine.

Albérich retrouva son sérieux et la fit sortir, la précédant ensuite vers un petit escalier au fond du couloir.

- Non. Ma soeur n'a le droit de toucher ni à la salle d'armes, ni à l'aile ouest où se trouvent la bibliothèque et mes appartements et quelques autres pièces.

Myrna écarquilla les yeux, pleine d'espoir et mettant toute fierté de côté, se jeta à l'eau.

- je ne veux pas abuser, mais vous n'auriez pas une chambre, même toute petite pour que je puisse me poser, dans cette aile ?

Il ne répondit rien mais fit jouer une clé dans la serrure de la porte non dorée s'ouvrant sur un couloir non décoré, d'une sobriété reposante après tout ce rose. Elle respirait déjà plus librement dans cet espace neutre.

- mes appartements sont ici et la bibliothèque est en face. Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour vous au-dessus, fit-il en montant un escalier en colimaçon qui s'ouvrit sur un petit hall carré, aux poutres apparentes juste sous les toits.

Une porte cachée par un rideau s'ouvrait sur une petite chambre. Il y avait aussi deux autres petites pièces attenantes. L'ensemble n'était pas décoré et était assez poussiéreux. Il y avait une grande cheminée dans le hall et un petit foyer dans l'une des deux pièces. Le mobilier était sobre mais de bonne facture.

- C'est petit, ce n'est pas dépoussiéré mais çà devrait vous convenir.

Elle observait la vue offerte par chacune des fenêtres. C'était le haut de la tourelle ouest et elle bénéficiait d'ue vue splendide sur la forêt dense qui s'étalait derrière le palais et l'océan au-delà des falaises déchiquetées. Elle se retourna vers lui et pour peu, lui aurait sauté au cou.

- C'est parfait ... merci Albérich. Je ne voyais pas vivre dans tout ce rose.

- Malheureusement pour vous, tout le rez-de-chaussée est décoré par ma soeur ... donc nos repas seront en rose. Je vous donne la clé qui permet d'accéder à l'aile ouest. Veillez à toujours refermer la porte derrière vous. Je ne souhaite pas que des étrangers passent par ici !

Elle prit la clé et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Ne suis-je pas une étrangère ?

- Vous êtes ma disciple. Vous aurez besoin de la bibliothèque et de calme. Et je ne vous pense pas capable de franchir le seuil de mes appartements sans mon autorisation.

- C'est vrai. Je vous remercie.

- Je vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir, mais dès demain nous commencerons l'entraînement. Soyez donc reposée et au mieux de votre forme. Durant le dîner des serviteurs viendront déposer vos affaires ici et feront un ménage minimum. Le reste sera fait demain.

Elle acquiesça et songea encore au dîner avec l'horrible soeur, dont elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

* * *

_Note auteur : __1 __thurse de givre : dans les légendes nordiques, ce sont des géants vigoureux et stupides qui vivent à Jotunheim, dans le creux bleuté des glaciers._

merci à tous pour me suivre aussi régulièrement. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._  
_


	19. 2e partie: Devenir chevalière, Illyana 2

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Illyana – Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Au Friydland, deux semaines après le départ du Palais d'Hilda»_

Ils étaient arrivés la veille au palais du Friydland, dans la nuit. Aussi n'avaient-ils croisé personne dans les couloirs et les pièces endormis, hormis quelques gardes en faction à la grande porte d'entrée. Illyana, encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans son grand manteau, était à moitié assoupie sur son grand destrier couleur nuit noire. Elle avait à peine accordée un coup d'oeil à son environnement. Depuis deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté le village martyr, elle n'avait cessé de revoir les sanglantes images défiler devant ses yeux et d'entendre encore et encore la voix grave de son père. Elle était restée prostrée sur son destrier, ou au coin du feu, mangeant à peine, n'osant fermer les yeux une fois seule dans sa tente. Elle pleurait longuement et finissait par s'endormir une ou deux heures avant qu'Erik ne vienne l'éveiller. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village, il s'était montré charmant et attentionné à son égard. Siegfried avait réintégré son habituelle réserve et la grande dignité qui se rattachait à son rang ne lui accordant que quelques coups d'oeils furtifs.

Erik l'avait précédé dans les escaliers et l'avait emmené vers une des chambres du premier. Il lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une chambre provisoire, sa cousine ayant probablement déjà fait préparé des appartements plus spacieux, mais il ignorait lesquels. Elle hocha vaguement la tête et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Illyana, vous devriez vous coucher, vous avez l'air épuisé, s'adressa-t-il à elle avec sollicitude.

- çà ira Erik, merci pour tout.

Mais il n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise si facilement. Il l'avait vu littéralement dépérir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village et elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la première jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt. Elle était comme éteinte. L'étincelle de vie rebelle qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux saphir avait disparu et cela l'inquiétait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Elle se laissa aller contre lui sans opposer la moindre résistance, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus.

- Illyana, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Il faut que vous exprimiez ce que vous ressentez. Sinon, çà restera en vous et çà vous détruira à petit feu.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il l'entendit à peine. C'est trop dur ... vous ne pouvez imaginer ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas garder tout cela pour vous, insista-t-il en soulevant son menton de son index pour la dévisager.

Elle avait des cernes marquées et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle faisait réellement peine à voir et il se sentit un grand devoir de la protéger, fut-ce contre elle-même. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille d'un geste doux. Elle se laissait faire et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda jusqu'à quel point.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? L'interrompit la voix froide de son frère qui se tenait les bras croisés sur le seuil de la porte.

Il semblait contenir une certaine agressivité derrière son masque impassible.

- Elle ne va pas bien, Siegfried.

- C'est évident, mais que fais-tu dans sa chambre au lieu de la laisser se reposer afin qu'elle aille mieux justement ?

Erik se leva et alla droit sur son frère afin de parler à voix basse, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse entendre leur échange.

- Siegfried, je veux l'aider ... Ce qu'elle a vécu a du être terrible et elle ne semble pas s'en remettre.

- Elle s'en remettra, affirma Siegfried d'une voix neutre. Elle a fait face à une déesse, à un cosmos qui a voulu la détruire et s'en est parfaitement remise.

- A l'époque, c'était une enfant ! S'exclama Erik, commençant à perdre patience devant le flegme irritant de son aîné.

- Effectivement et il est heureux qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce sera peut-être sa meilleure chance de convaincre notre peuple de son innocence dans ce massacre s'il venait à le découvrir. A présent, laisse-nous. Je te promets que demain elle ira mieux.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ? Lui demanda Erik, suspicieux.

Siegfried le dévisagea à la fois surpris et songeur.

- Aucun mal, rassures-toi. Et toi, que t'arrive-t-il Erik ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Répondit son frère, poings serrés, d'une voix sifflante.

- Depuis quand t'interresses-tu à ce genre de femmes ? D'ordinaire, ce sont plutôt des jeunes filles légèrement écervelées et très mignonnes ...

- Et toi, depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu aussi froid que les glaces de la banquise devant les malheurs des autres ?

Les deux frères se mesurèrent brièvement du regard avant que Siegfried ne s'écartat de la porte pour laisser un chemin à son frère. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Illyana et sortit sans ajouter un mot, la laissant avec son frère qui était bon gré mal gré son tuteur à présent.

Siegfried soupira légèrement et fixa Illyana. Son frère avait raison, elle avait mauvaise mine et semblait complètement abattu. Mais il avait été trop loin en le traitant d'insensible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis qu'il avait quitté le royaume, ni des charges et obligations qu'il avait sur les épaules. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout irrité, c'était d'avoir vu le geste plus que protecteur de son propre frère à l'égard de sa farouche disciple qui s'était laissée faire avec cette troublante docilité. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, lui-même n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards hargneux et à des remarques désobligeantes. Voila qu'il était jaloux de son frère à présent ! Il devait être épuisé lui aussi pour avoir des réactions aussi absurdes. Il se planta devant Illyana qui ne leva pas la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Illyana, vous rencontrerez demain ma cousine et ma fille qui vous montreront vos appartements. Après cela, nous nous mettrons directement à l'entraînement. Il nous faudra faire vite. Vous avez compris ?

- Je ne suis pas sourde, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi vous disputez-vous avec votre frère ? Vous venez à peine de le retrouver, vous devriez être heureux de vous revoir.

- Je le suis et lui aussi. Nous n'avons pas toujours la même vision des choses, c'est tout. Se justifia le grand guerrier. Il faut que nous parlions Illyana.

- De quoi ?

Siegfried se plaça devant la fenêtre et la dévisagea fixement, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Vous le savez ... de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ...

- Je ne peux pas ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Erik.

- Il le faudra bien Illyana. Vous ne pourrez redevenir vous-mêmes si vous n'arrivez pas à vous pardonner ce qui s'est passé là-bas et dont vous n'êtes pas responsable.

- Laissez-moi ...

- Non, ce n'est pas comme çà que çà marche. Vous êtes ma disciple et je suis votre maître ... et en tant que tel ...

- Je n'ai jamais eu de maître, cria-t-elle brusquement en sautant sur ses pieds, les yeux étincellants de rage. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver !

- Pourtant, c'est le cas ! Asséna-t-il d'une voix claire et ferme. Et en tant que tel, je dois savoir ce qui vous prive de vos forces et de votre volonté ...

- Je suis sans doute bien plus forte que vous, espèce d'arrogant petit chevalier ! Vous n'avez pas tenu une minute devant Hel alorsque j'ai tenu plus longtemps que vous tous, soi-disants chevaliers !

Elle s'était avancé vers lui, la démarche sûre, toutes colère et hargne dehors, les yeux furieux, les poings serrés. Il crut un moment qu'elle allait le frapper mais elle se contenait encore.

- Alors quelle est cette petite chose misérable que nous traînons avec nous depuis ce village ? Fit-il d'une voix dure.

Il ne put poursuivre car un violent coup de poing l'atteignit au visage avant que plusieurs autres ne s'abbatirent sur son torse. Cette fois-ci, Illyana ne se contrôlait plus. Elle hurlait, pleurait, frappait en même temps, complètement hors d'elle, se vidant d'un coup de toute la colère et la fureur qui couvaient depuis des jours en elle. Lorsqu'il sentit ses coups faiblir, il lui enserra les poignets afin de l'arrêter. Elle tomba à genoux à terre, haletante et le corps encore secoué de spasmes involontaires. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses poignets toujours prisonniers de ses mains.

- Tout ira mieux, maintenant ... Vous pourrez bientôt en parler, murmura-t-il.

- Laissez-moi ! Je vous hais !

- Je sais ... Mais c'est ce qui vient de vous empêcher de sombrer dans la folie depuis que ces images ont refait surface en vous.

Elle se libera de son emprise et resta un moment encore sur le sol, effaça ses larmes du revers de la main et attendit que son corps se calme progressivement. Il avait raison, elle allait déjà mieux. C'était comme si un voile venait de se déchirer dans son esprit, la laissant exténuée mais plus sereine. Les images étaient toujours présentes, mais elle pouvait enfin les accepter comme faisant parti de sa mémoire, de son passé, si peu reluisant soit-il. Elle se sentit soulevée dans les bras de Siegfried et tenta de résister, mais sans succès, tant elle était vidée de toute force. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le lit. Leurs regards se scellèrent durant un moment qui leur sembla une éternité.

- Dormez et soyez en forme demain. Je vous présenterai à ma cousine et à ma fille et bientôt à mon peuple, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna sur le côté, se pelotonnant dans les draps, mettant fin à l'étrange confusion de sentiments qui régnait en elle dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Siegfried. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci, Siegfried ... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se retourna et fixa un moment la silhouette pelotonnée sur le lit avant de sortir et de fermer la porte avec précaution. Il avait une nouvelle fois fait appel à sa colère, à ses ressentiments envers lui pour la sortir de sa torpeur. C'était malheureusement la seule chose qui pouvait la faire réagir quand elle allait mal. Il se massa les côtes. Elle avait déchaîné toute sa colère contre lui et il avait déjà retenu une chose ; elle devait être redoutable au corps à corps. Sa plus grosse faiblesse était sans aucun doute son esprit qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la sérénité indispensable à la maîtrise de son cosmos. Il en venait à penser que ce serait plus facile pour ses soeurs qui avaient principalement besoin d'un entraînement physique intensif. Lui, devrait combattre des fantômes qu'elle ne voulait même pas partager avec lui.

* * *

Illyana s'éveilla après quelques heures d'un sommeil sans rêves avec la nette impression qu'elle était observée. Avec un mouvement imperceptible, acquis après de longues années de vie au milieu d'hommes armés, elle se saisit doucement du manche de sa dague qui ne quittait jamais sa place, sous son oreiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et eut la surprise de se trouver face à deux immenses yeux bleus pâles interrogateurs et curieux, perdus dans un visage tout rond, aux hautes pomettes parsemées de tâches de rousseur, entouré de folles boucles châtain clair.

- Tu es réveillée ! S'écria la voix gaie et aigue de l'enfant qui se mit à sautiller comme une puce à côté du lit sur lequel elle s'était endormie la veille.

Rassurée, elle lâcha sa dague et se redressa dans le le lit en regardant médusée l'enfant courir en tous sens avant de sauter joyeusement sur le lit en face d'elle. Qui diable était-elle ? A y regarder de plus près, elle trouva une nette ressemblance physique avec Siegfried et Erik.

- Tu es la princesse d'Odalwar ? La questionna l'enfant, visiblement dévorée par la curiosité toute naturelle qu'ont les enfant d'environ six ou sept ans. Vous dormez toujours tout habillés dans ton royaume ? C'est bizarre ! Ici on met des chemises de nuit ... dis, c'est loin Odalwar ? ... C'est vrai que vous êtes des gens méchants et que vous êtes aussi moches que les géants qui vivent à Jotunheim ? Pourtant, tu es belle toi ?

Illyana se porta la main à la tête, ne parvenant pas à placer un mot pour stopper le flot de paroles qui s'échappait de la bouche de cette enfant. Ne pouvait-elle donc se taire au moins quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de remettre ses idées en place et éventuellement de lui répondre ?

- Natacha ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que c'était malpoli d'ennuyer les invités, qui plus est dans leur chambre ! S'exclama une voix claire et musicale depuis le seuil de la porte.

- Oh ! Tante Nadja, ne sois pas fâchée ! Cria la petite en se précipitant dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante. Je te promets que je ne l'ai pas réveillée ! Elle a ouvert les yeux toute seule, j'ai rien dit !

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer ébouriffa avec tendresse les boucles claires de l'enfant avant de se tourner vers Illyana. Celle-ci dévisagea la dite tante, sans aucun doute la cousine dont Siegfried lui avait parlé cette nuit. C'était une grande et élancée jeune femme au regard aussi clair et limpide que ses deux cousins, avec la même couleur de chevelure, quoique la sienne était nettement plus longue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle d'une coupe sobre mais très élégante qui mettait la silhouette en valeur. Une fine ceinture d'argent en pointe ceignait sa taille et de fins bracelets tintaient délicatement autour de ses poignets. Une douceur et une noblesse naturelles émanaient d'elle.

- Je suis désolée, princesse. Mais depuis qu'elle sait que son père est de retour elle ne tient plus en place, s'excusa-t-elle de sa charmante voix. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Illyana fit un geste de la main et se la passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, constatant la présence de nombreux noeuds et traces de poussière.

- Ce n'est pas grave, croassa-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Elle avait du trop pleurer la veille et toussota pour l'éclaircir sous le regard empli de compassion de Nadja.

- Vous avez l'air épuisée. Vous devriez encore dormir un peu.

- Non, merci. Çà ira. Je souhaiterai surtout récupérer mes affaires et me changer, lui répondit Illyana en se levant, récupérant discrètement sa dague au passage et se demandant bien pourquoi toute cette famille tenait à la clouer au lit.

- Bien sûr. Je les ai déjà faites transférer dans vos appartements. Soyez la bienvenue dans notre royaume et dans cette demeure. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous.

Illyana la remercia brièvement sans ajouter que ce serait difficile pour elle de se sentir « bien » au Friydland !

- Ah Nadja ! Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Illyana ! S'exclama Erik depuis le couloir.

« Oh misère ! » songea Illyana. Voila maintenant qu'Erik arrivait aussi ! Etait-ce une coutume dans ce royaume que de venir chercher ses invités au saut du lit ? Erik, frais et pimpant, entra dans la chambre et serra Nadja dans ses bras avant de soulever la jeune Natacha et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant qui piaillait de joie. Il la reposa sur le sol et posa son regard clair et chaleureux sur Illyana.

- Bonjour Illyana. Désolé de vous importuner ce matin, mais je souhaitais prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous n'étiez pas au mieux, hier ...

- çà va bien, merci, répondit-elle simplement en les dévisageant tous les trois.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils formaient une charmante petite famille type mari, femme, enfant même si leur ressemblance était indéniable.

- Je te l'avais dit, petit frère ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais me croire ?

Il se tournèrent tous vers la porte où l'imposante silhouette de Siegfried venait d'apparaître. Un léger bleu s'était formé sur sa mâchoire, là où Illyana lui avait porté le premier coup la veille. Hormis cela, il avait l'air parfaitement bien, rasé de près, changé et vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon noir à la coupe impeccable.

- Papa ! S'écria Natacha en courant dans ses bras.

Il s'était agenouillé pour la cueillir dans ses bras et la câlina longuement sous le regard embué de sa cousine et celui plus rieur de son frère. Bien qu'étant a priori dans sa chambre, Illyana se sentit nettement de trop. Avec sa mise misérable puisqu'elle n'avait pu se changer depuis leur voyage, ses cheveux et vêtements noirs, elle avait tout du vilain petit canard au beau milieu d'une famille de cygnes immaculés.

- On m'a dit que tu étais mort, reprit la petite après le câlin. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors ? L'interrongea-t-elle avec toute l'innocence et le sérieux de l'enfance.

Siegfried éclata de rire.

- C'est une longue histoire, Nat ! Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grande. Nadja, dit-il en se relevant et en se tournant vers sa cousine. Merci pour t'être aussi bien occupée d'elle.

- Oh Siegfried, c'était tout naturel. C'est tellement bon de te revoir ! Personne n'y croyait quand on nous l'a annoncé.

Elle se réfugia, sanglotant à chaudes larmes, dans les bras de son cousin qui la consola tendrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Illyana, toujours debout devant le lit, les bras croisés, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation, qu'elle commençait à juger sérrieusement humiliante.

- Bonjour Illyana. Je vois que vous êtes sur pieds. Nous pourrons commencer notre entraînement. Je vous ferai visiter les environs auparavant afin que vous ne soyez pas perdue si vous désirez aller vous promener.

Elle hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Natacha, toujours très perplexe s'était avancée vers son oncle qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- çà revient pas les morts, non ? Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de se tourner vers Illyana, qui s'interrogeait à présent sur la meilleure façon de s'éclipser sans être vue. Et chez vous, çà revient les morts ?

- Oh non ! Et en temps normal, ils ne reviennent pas !

- Mais papa est revenu. Je ne comprends pas !

Visiblement, l'entêtement était une tare familiale chez les descendants du légendaire Siegfried. Illyana haussa les épaules, ennuyée par tout ce tapage autour d'elle.

- Ton père doit être ... spécial ! Lança-t-elle sans grande conviction, au grand amusement d'Erik qui se régalait de toute cette scène.

L'explication dut convenir à l'enfant car son visage s'illumina et se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Oh oui ! Mon papa, c'est le plus fort ! Il battrait tous les dieux et même toi, tu l'as remarqué !

Siegfried se hâta d'intervenir en voyant les sourcils d'Illyana se froncer dangeureusement, préparant sans doute une réplique du style « On a vu çà devant Hel ! »

- Nat ! Si tu me montrais ta chambre ? Elle a du changer puisque tu es devenue une jeune fille maintenant ! Pendant de temps, tante Nadja pourra montrer ses appartements à Illyana et Erik ... Erik pourra aller voir ses hommes, suggéra-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté en poussant l'enfant vers la porte. Illyana, nous nous retrouverons au-dehors d'ici une heure. Dans la cour. Soyez prête !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera là. Je l'escorterai pour qu'elle ne se perde pas, lança Erik en s'amusant de voir le regard courroucé de son frère qui n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car sa fille le tirait vers sa chambre.

- Venez, Illyana, lui proposa Nadja. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Nous vous laisserons seuls et Erik viendra vous chercher dans une demi-heure. Le château est relativement grand, rempli de courtisans dans l'aile est et les deux derniers étages. Erik a raison, c'est bien mieux que vous soyez accompagnée la première fois.

Ils gravirent tous les trois deux étages dans l'aile ouest, qui parut déjà immense à Illyana, plus habituée à sa modeste demeure ou au palais plus petit d'Hilda. Ce n'était pas un château, mais un véritable labyrinthe. Les couloirs étaient blancs et éclairés par des larges fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur à chaque fois que la disposition des chambres et appartements le permettait.

- L'aile ouest n'est habitée que par la famille, le précepteur de Natacha et les domestiques qui nous sont rattachés sur les deux derniers étages. Erik, moi-même et Natacha avons nos appartements au deuxième étage, Siegfried au troisième. Et vos appartements sont ici.

Illyana avait compté deux étages, en plus du premier qu'elle avait gravi hier, cela faisait trois et la plaçait donc sur le même étage que Siegfried. « Charmant ! » songea-t-elle. Elle réutilisa à bon escient cette fois le même mot lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les appartements que Nadja lui destinait. Ils étaient spatieux, éclairés par de larges baies vitrées comparables à celles du palais d'Hilda et d'un goût irréprochable et sans exès, tant pour le mobilier que pour les couleurs claires des murs, des tentures ou de la décoration joliment disposée. L'appartement était composé d'un petit hall s'ouvrant sur quatre pièces ; une chambre confortable, un boudoir avec canapé, fauteuils et table basse, un salon de toilette et un bureau avec une bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur. Chacune des pièces, hormis le hall comportait une cheminée. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa malle, déposée devant le grand lit de la chambre.

- Est-ce que cela vous conviendra ? L'interrogea Nadja, visiblement inquiète.

- Ce sera parfait, la rassura Illyana. C'est même trop. Je n'en ai pas autant chez moi !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse vous préparer. Sinon, Siegfried vous attendra et je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop attendre quand il a établi un planning. Nous nous reverrons ce soir, pour le dîner.

- Très bien. Merci Nadja.

Erik suivit sa cousine et lui annonça qu'il reviendrait la chercher d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Illyana fut heureuse de se retouver enfin seule. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil aux magnifiques jardins qui s'étalaient devant elle jusqu'à une forêt derrière laquelle s'étirait un lac aux eaux cristallines. Une brise douce lui caressa le visage. Le printemps était déjà bien installé ici. D'après sa situation, elle devinait que les montagnes d'Odalwar étaient de l'autre côté du château. Elle ne pourrait donc les voir tous les matins en se levant mais elle devait reconnaître que l'appartement sobre et élégant était à son goût. De plus, hormis Siegfried, les trois membres de sa famille étaient si charmants qu'il était difficile pour elle de les détester d'emblée. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Erik n'avait cessé de la faire rire ou de l'entourer de sollicitude quand elle en avait besoin. Natacha lui rappelait beaucoup Myrna, lorqu'elle était enfant. Elle présentait la même curiosité dévorante pour tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait ou ne comprenait pas. Quant à Nadja, elle lui rappelait Nelliana, sa soeur si sage et si douce. Difficile dans ces conditions de se montrer inutilement désagréable. Elle ferma la fenêtre et sortit quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers le salon de toilette afin de se rendre enfin plus présentable.

* * *

Lorsqu'Erik frappa discrètement à sa porte, elle était fin prête et sortit rapidement. Il l'enveloppa d'un regard appréciateur. Même si elle avait encore des cernes marquées, son visage était plus reposé. Ses cheveux étaient propres et encore légèrement humides, renforçant leur tendance naturelle à onduler. Elle portait une tunique ajustée et échancrée pourpre sur un pantalon moulant noir, avec de hautes cuissarde noires, impeccablement cirées. Une broche ciselée en argent agrafée sur son épaule gauche retenait la cape blanche doublée de pourpre. Sa ceinture marquait la finesse de sa taille et comportait comme à son habitude son épée et sa dague. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais cette femme l'attirait comme un aimant, même si Siegfried avait eu raison de souligner sa préférence pour les très jeunes écervelées qui n'apportaient aucune complication selon lui ... contrairement à la princesse guerrière d'Odalwar.

- Aurais-je un jour l'honneur de vous voir en robe ? La taquina-t-il gaiement.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour ... lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et moi, aurais-je un jour l'honneur de vous battre en duel, vous, chef des armées du Friydland ?

- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver ! Lança-t-il en riant. Je préfère d'abord voir comment s'en sortira mon frère avec vous ...

- En parlant de lui, ne devrions-nous pas le rejoindre puisqu'il n'aime pas attendre ?

- Humm ... Vous avez raison. Allons-y.

Erik la guida dans le château qui effectivement était bien plus grand que le palais d'Hilda. Il comptait en tout cinq étages, en incluant les chambres qui se trouvaient sous les toits. Il y avait plusieurs salles d'armes, bibliothèques, salons de jeux, cuisines, une immense salle de bal et les innombrables chambres destinées à accueillir les membres de la cour friydlandaise lorqu'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs domaines. Actuellement, c'était une véritable fourmilère car le retour de Siegfried, l'Ansirik légitime du royaume, avait provoqué un vif émoi. A tel point que Nadja se trouvait en pleins préparatifs du bal qui serait donné dans deux jours à l'occasion de son retour. Erik lui précisa qu'elle serait présenté au peuple du Friydland à cette occasion, puisqu'en plus du bal, les grilles des jardins et des cours cernant le château seraient ouvertes afin que chaque villageois puisse prendre part à la fête en l'honneur du retour de l'héritier. « Magnifique ! » songea-t-elle avec appréhension. Rien de tel qu'un lynchage public pour commencer en beauté son séjour ici !

Ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, dans la vaste cour pavée qui courait tout autour du château et leva les yeux vers l'imposante demeure. Le château était énorme, tout en pierres blanches qui resplendissaient sous le soleil. Quatre tourelles élancées finissaient chacune des deux ailes est et ouest cernant le corps du château et allégeant ainsi considérablement son architecture qui aurait pu être écrasante. Les toits ronds des tourelles et à deux pans du corps étaient d'ardoise anthracite, les nombreuses et hautes fenêtres, les drapeaux aux couleurs du Friydland flottaient aux mâts des tourelles, rendant l'ensemble profondément élégant. Essylt aurait été émerveillée ici, elle qui adorait l'art et vénérait la beauté en tout. Une fois encore, elle jugea le contraste saisissant et peu flatteur pour Odalwar. Elle ne savait comment financièrement, mais elle décida que sa demeure devrait être restaurée et ne plus aller à vau-l'eau comme c'était actuellement le cas.

Siegfried, les attendait, bras croisés, tenant les rênes de leurs deux chevaux. Il adressa un regard exaspéré à son frère et plus doux à Illyana, l'ayant vu comtempler avec des yeux admiratifs le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Néanmoins, il constata qu'elle se renfrognait immédiatement en sa présence, comme à son habitude. Il lui tendit les rênes de son étalon couleur corbeau et monta en selle sur sa propre monture.

- Erik, pourras-tu dire à Nadja que nous serons de retour en fin d'après-midi ? ... et la remercier pour le panier de pique-nique qu'elle nous a préparé ! compléta-t-il en faisant tourner bride à sa monture et en s'éloignant au galop vers le lac.

- Pas de problèmes, je ferai passer le message. Bonne journée, tous les deux.

Illyana monta en selle, le salua de la main et s'élança à la suite du grand chevalier sous le regard rêveur d'Erik.

* * *

Siegfried et Illyana chevauchèrent pendant près d'une heure à travers forêts et champs avant de rejoindre les rives du lac. De sa fenêtre, il lui avait paru bien plus proche. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord et menèrent leurs montures vers les abords stabilisés afin de leur permettre de se désaltérer. Siegfried prit ensuite les rênes et les attacha autour du tronc d'un jeune bouleau qui commençait à se couvrir de jeunes feuilles vert tendre. Illyana était restée sur le bord du lac et il la rejoignit en quelques foulées.

- A quoi songez-vous ? La questionna-t-il.

- Vous avez un beau royaume, sain et prospère. Votre famille est charmante et votre château, un enchantement. C'est une bénédiction pour vous.

Elle avait énoncé cela sans hargne, sur le ton de la constatation ce qui l'étonna.

- Je vous remercie.

- N'en faites rien. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Hilda m'a envoyé ici, avec vous. Etait-ce pour m'humilier ou pour me montrer qu'Odalwar ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec son grand ennemi ?

Siegfried ne comprennait pas bien où elle voulait en venir, aussi avança-t-il prudemment.

- Hilda ne cherchait certainement pas à vous humilier. Elle ne connait que très peu de choses d'Odalwar et encore ce sont souvent des « on dit » qu'elle prend avec beaucoup de prudence. En fait, très peu de gens savent réellement quelque chose sur votre royaume. Frey peut-être un peu plus, puisqu'il est allé vous chercher et probablement Albérich une fois qu'il aura envoyé ses espions sur place !

Elle tourna la tête et fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Des espions ?

- C'est dans ses méthodes, expliqua calmement Siegfried. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir, alors il se renseigne. Il dépense un argent fou pour entretenir tout un réseau d'informateurs. Il y en a ici aussi, même si je ne les connais pas. Ils sont très discrets mais efficaces. J'espère que pour une fois, cela nous servira pour trouver des renseignements sur Hel !

- Des espions en Odalwar ... çà ne me plaît pas du tout ...

- Illyana, sans vouloir vous offenser, Odalwar ne devrait plus être votre priorité à présent. Nous avons un entraînement à commencer. Et ne sachant de combien de temps nous disposerons, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle le dévisagea les yeux furieux.

- Vous avez tort ! Mon pays et ma famille seront toujours mes priorités. Mais je vous accorde que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

Par Odin ! Les journées s'annonçaient longues avec cette furie qui prenait la mouche pour un oui ou pour un non ! Mais à choisir, il la préférait encore ainsi qu'éteinte comme la veille. Il se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas trop par quel bout commencer justement, sous l'oeil ahuri d'Illyana.

- Si je comprends bien, vous-mêmes ne savez pas comment procéder ! Nous voila bien ! S'écria-t-elle en dégrafant sa cape pour la jeter sur un arbuste de même que sa ceinture.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de disciple, répliqua-t-il en prenant à son tour la mouche. Et je n'ai eu que très peu à faire avec les gardes d'Odin, les entraînements étaient assurés par les chefs d'unité. En tant que premier garde, j'étais surtout aux côtés d'Hilda.

Elle lui lança un regard en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui à ce moment et se planta devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

- Lorsque j'ai de nouvelles recrues, la première chose que je fais ce sont des tests physiques pour vérifier leur niveau et cibler leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton à la fois dur et ironique. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, « cher maître » mais personnellement je commencerai par là !

- Vous avez raison, fit-il conciliant avant de reprendre sur un ton plus ferme. Nous allons nous mesurer à la course, à l'épée, au lancer et au corps à corps. Demain, je vous ferai passer les mêmes tests avec les meilleurs de nos gardes dans chaque discipline. Çà me donnera une vision plus claire de votre force actuelle et face à moi de votre potentiel.

- Bien ! Enfin, nous avançons, déclara-t-elle vertement.

Siegfried ôta sa cape et sa ceinture, sortit une pièce du panier, traça du bout de la botte une ligne sur le sol et lui désigna un arbre isolé à environ deux kilomètres d'eux sur les abords du lac.

- Vous voyez le saule isolé là-bas ? Nous allons faire la course aller-retour jusqu'à lui. Départ lorsque cette pièce touche le sol.

Ils s'alignèrent sur la ligne tracée au sol et se préparèrent au départ. Siegfried lança la pièce qui retomba entre eux, lançant la course. Le terrain était sec et quasiment plat, facile à parcourir. Il eut vite fait de remarquer que son élève était habituée à ce genre de pratique. Ses foulées étaient rapides et légères. Elle se tenait facilement à son niveau sans forcer sur sa respiration régulière. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne développait pas son cosmos et par là-même sa vitesse fulgurante, qu'il avait utilisée lors de son combat contre Mu lors de leur duel ou contre les chevaliers de bronze. Il accéléra toutefois l'allure, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Elle lui emboîta le pas, ne cédant aucune longueur de retard. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'arbre et le contournèrent bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il força encore l'allure mais elle tenait toujours bon. Elle était concentrée, déterminée à arriver au but et à y arriver la première. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Il accéléra alors franchement, commençant à créer un écart entre eux et finit par arriver le premier, Illyana le suivant d'environ dix mètres. Elle arriva et respira longuement afin de retrouver un rythme normal. Lui-même n'était qu'à peine essoufflé mais il était plutôt heureux de cette première confrontation. Son état physique était bien meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

- Par Odin ! Jura-t-elle. Çà fait bien trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraînée correctement ! Depuis que Frey nous a interrompu, en fait.

Elle partit vers le lac et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se retourner vers lui.

- On recommence ! S'écria-t-elle. Et je ferai bien mieux cette fois !

- Inutile de forcer pour un premier jour, souria-t-il. Vous m'avez déjà donné un bon aperçu de votre condition physique.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! S'écria-t-elle, outrée. Au rythme où nous allions, il y a six semaines de cela je vous aurai laissé sur place ! Aujourd'hui, même une limace m'aurait dépassée ! Hors de question de rester là-dessus !

Il soupira. En plus de son mauvais caractère, elle était mauvaise perdante ! Il finit par accepter et ils firent encore six courses. Il les gagna toutes mais à chacune d'elle, il avait du aller plus vite pour maintenir son écart, sans toutefois utiliser son cosmos. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain face aux gardes. Cet esprit de compétition lui plaisait beaucoup en fait. Il l'observa boire avec ses mains en coupe l'eau cristalline du lac alors qu'il faisait de même.

- Nous pouvons continuer par les lancers à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous reposer ? Proposa-t-il s'attirant les foudres de la jeune femme.

- Nous continuons ! J'aurais assez de ma mort pour me reposer !

Il ne répondit rien mais sourit face à la détermination de la jeune femme avant de se relever et de chercher des rochers qui feraient des poids corrects. Il en trouva une dizaine plus ou moins gros et plus ou moins ronds, pouvant tenir dans une main. Développant très légèrement son cosmos sous l'oeil attentif de son élève, il traça du bout du doigt un S dans cinq des pierres et un I dans les cinq autres. Il donna les cinq portant la marque I à Illyana et conserva les autres.

- Nous utiliserons la même ligne tracée tout à l'heure et jetterons ces dix pierres. Après nous calculerons celles qui sont le plus loin.

Elle hocha la tête, encore impressionnée par la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il faisait appel à ce cosmos blanc qui l'entourait comme un léger halo. Elle commença et jeta les pierres aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle remarqua que ni pour l'exercice précédent, ni pour celui-ci, il ne faisait appel à son cosmos et pourtant une fois encore il la battit à plates coutures. Comme pour la course, ils recommençèrent encore six fois avant qu'elle ne s'avoue battue. Le soleil était à présent à son zénith et elle avait chaud. Elle observa avec irritation qu'elle transpirait alors que lui avait tout juste une goutte de sueur sur le front, probablement plus due au chaud soleil qu'à ces petites épreuves.

- Ne faites pas la tête, jeta-t-il après avoir surpris son regard. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, cela fait six semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas entraînée.

- Et vous, vous revenez d'entre les morts ! Vous devriez être plus faible !

« Et c'est bien le cas ! » songea-t-il sans toutefois le lui avouer. Finalement, l'entraînement d'Illyana lui serait tout aussi profitable. Il détacha le panier de la selle de son étalon blanc qui hennit doucement, sans doute mécontent d'avoir été dérangé durant son repas et vérifia son contenu l'air satisfait. Nadja avait tout prévu comme à son habitude. Du pain, du fromage, du jambon et deux petits pâtés, des pommes et une bouteille cidre léger. Ils s'installèrent sous le grand chêne derrière eux et commencèrent à manger, savourant le calme qui régnait autour d'eux. Illyana laissa son regard courir sur les eaux limpides et vit un couple de cygne s'ébrouer plus loin ainsi qu'une cane suivie par six petis qui venaient tout juste de naître, à en croire la couleur de leur plumage. Un papillon coloré passa devant elle et elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard clair de Siegfried qui la fixait depuis un moment, son gobelet de cidre à la main.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement.

- Rien ... C'est la première fois que je vous vois vraiment sereine.

- Ah ! Çà m'arrive pourtant, comme à tout le monde je suppose !

« Clac ! La coquille venait de se refermer ! » songea-t-il. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il parvenait à ce résultat. Après tout, qu'importe ! Il avait juste le devoir de faire d'elle une chevalière. Après, elle partirait et ce serait mieux pour tout le monde ! « En es-tu bien sûr ? » s'éleva une petite voix inopportune tout au fond de lui.

- Nous continuons ? L'interrogea Illyana déjà debout après avoir mangé sa dernière bouchée.

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais ?

- Pas quand je travaille ! Je me repose le soir, si ma journée a été productive.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Je continue jusqu'à être satisfaite du résultat.

- C'est comme çà que vous entraînez vos hommes ?

- Oui. Ils peuvent aller dormir quand ils ont réussi à se hisser au niveau voulu. Certains y parviennent plus rapidement que d'autres. Mais tous y arrivent, croyez-moi ! Pas un ne reste en arrière.

Il la regarda se diriger vers le lac pour y rincer les deux gobelets et leurs dagues. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle parlait de ses hommes comme de sa famille. C'était « tous ensemble » ou « pas du tout ». Il pensait bien qu'elle était du genre première levée, dernière couchée, toujours sur la brèche. Au moins n'aurait-il aucun mal à la motiver. Il se releva et rangea les gobelets qu'elle lui tendait dans le panier.

- Bien, continuons donc par l'épée si çà vous convient ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'empara de son arme tandis qu'il faisait de même avec l'épée du Friydland. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus manier cette lourde arme. Il avait été plus habitué à celle plus légère de premier garde d'Odin, celle que Mu détenait à présent. Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était guère son exercice préféré. Ils se firent face dans le champ qui s'étalait entre leur ligne de départ et le saule isolé.

- Quand vous voulez, lança-t-il en présentant l'épée devant lui.

Elle fit de même et après un temps de préparation où chacun s'observa, porta le premier coup. Il fut rapide, précis et puissant. Siegfried le para de justesse avant que la lame ne s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Visiblement, à ce jeu-là elle était très forte. Et le fait qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps cet exercice, de plus avec la lourde épée du Friydland, ne l'avantageait guère. Elle fit un bond gracieux en arrière et se remit en garde, un sourire félin sur le visage. Ah, elle voulait jouer ! Il lui rendit son sourire et porta la prochaine attaque qu'elle para sans mal. Vive et agile, elle parait et attaquait successivement, se rapprochant assez pour pouvoir l'atteindre sans jamais se mettre elle-même en situation périlleuse. Il ne vit pas le dernier coup arriver, celui qui le désarma et fit se planter la lourde épée à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle pointa son arme sous sa gorge, la lame effleurant légèrement la peau du chevalier.

- Vous avez gagné le premier round, je crois bien ! Fit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

- Je crois bien ! Mais je crois aussi que vous êtes un peu rouillé à ce jeu-là ... et que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de cette arme, rajouta-t-elle en sortant l'épée de terre et en l'examinant d'un oeil expert. Elle a besoin d'être affûtée, en plus.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il en la reprenant. Vous m'accordez ma revanche ?

- Bien sûr. Sept reprises en tout, comme pour la course et le lancer. En garde !

Elle recommença à virevolter autour de lui, portant et parant des coups précis mais qu'il savait non meurtriers. C'était plus une démonstration et il dut s'avouer encore vaincu à deux reprises avant d'avoir pu trouver une faille dans la défense de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur elle que lorsqu'elle était suffisemment proche pour que la différence entre leurs forces physiques pencha à son avantage. Il la battit à la quatrième reprise, mais perdit les deux suivantes avant de gagner le dernier affrontement, sans doute en raison de la fatigue physique qu'elle avait accumulée.

- Félicitations ! Déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Vous êtes une excellente bretteuse. Vous devriez vous mesurer à mon frère. Il me battait déjà dans ce domaine quand nous étions adolescents.

- C'est entendu, je verrai çà avec lui demain. Mais vous vous en sortez bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. L'épée demande un entraînement constant pour rester au niveau.

- C'est exact. C'est votre père qui vous a appris toutes les subtilités de cette arme ?

- Oui mais aussi et surtout son second qui était la meilleure lame du royaume. Et enfin la nécessité, ajouta-t-elle avant de changer rapidement de sujet. Je crois qu'il ne manque que le corps à corps ...

- Oui ... à moins que vous ne préfériez remettre cela à demain ?

- Hors de question, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne m'écroulerais pas !

Elle ôta ses cuissardes, remonta les manches de sa tunique, s'attacha les cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque et n'offrir aucune prise supplémentaire à son adversaire et attendit Siegfried qui enlevait simplement ses bottes. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, légèrement courbés, les jambes fléchies et les bras prêts à saisir l'autre au moindre moment de faiblesse. Siegfried porta la première attaque, tentant de saisir la jeune femme par le bras gauche mais celle-ci lui échappa et tenta de le ceinturer pour le renverser. Sans leur différence de taille et de poids, elle aurait sans doute réussi sa manoeuvre mais Siegfried parvint à lui saisir la taille et la propulsa au sol où elle resta quelques secondes le souffle coupé. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Bien joué ! Marmonna-t-elle. Vous êtes rapide malgré votre taille ... et souple, ajouta-t-elle en tournant sa tête pour libérer la douleur dans sa nuque. Je m'en souviendrai !

Il reprirent leurs positions et ce fut elle qui s'élança. Il para ses mains en les emprisonnant dans les siennes mais n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'abaisserait aussi vite qu'un félin, faisant preuve d'une grande souplesse et qu'elle le faucherait d'un large coup de pied. Il attérit peu gracieusement sur ses fesses, lui libérant les mains sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle s'écarta aussitôt d'un bond, le regard étincellant.

- Je ne m'attendait pas à çà ! Fit-il penaud en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tendit.

Chacun gagna encore deux manches. Ils se retrouvaient à égalité. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder la victoire à l'autre. Siegfried ne s'imposait qu'une contrainte, ne pas utiliser son cosmos. Illyana avait gagné à la loyale, faisant preuve d'une belle souplesse et surtout d'une grande ruse qui contrebalançait leur différence physique. Ils tournèrent un long moment l'un autour de l'autre, chacun attendant que l'autre commette le faux pas qui lui coûterait la victoire. Illyana était concentrée et tendue à l'extrême. Elle observait attentivement chacune des postures de Siegfried et finit par s'élancer vers lui. Il stoppa net son avancée et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Malgré sa supériorité physique, il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur la furie déchaînée qui lui résistait de toutes ses forces. A chaque fois qu'il la sentait faiblir, elle finissait par se redresser et à tenter de le déstabiliser en lui fauchant les jambes. Il ne savait pas dans quelle circonstances elle avait appris à se battre, mais elle le faisait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était si fermement campée au sol qu'il ne parvenait pas à la renverser. Leurs corps à corps dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se sentirent fléchir tous les deux. Ils furent déséquilibrés en même temps, même si Siegfried avait réussi à lui faucher les deux jambes ce qui la fit tomber. Mais il ne put se libérer les mains et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il eut juste le temps d'enfoncer les coudes dans le sol de chaque côté du corps d'Illyana afin d'éviter de l'écraser sous son poids.

Elle avait fermé les yeux sous le choc de la chute et fut pour le moins surprise lorsqu'elle les rouvrit de trouver son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'un et l'autre avaient la respiration saccadée suite à l'effort founi et à la chute brutale qu'aucun des deux n'avait pu amortir. Siegfried tenta de reprendre une respiration normale mais en même temps il n'osait pas bouger. Il redoutait une réaction pour le moins violente de la jeune femme qui allait probablement exploser de fureur face à une situation qui lui échappait. Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser ... en fait il cessa complètement de penser lorsque son regard quitta les prunelles saphir, attiré par le petit bout de langue rose qu'Illyana venait de passer nerveusement sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la poitrine ronde de la jeune femme se soulever à un rythme saccadé et nerveux sous son torse. Soit il se relevait de suite, soit il se laissait aller à ... « à quoi donc, sombre crétin ! » se morigéna-t-il « c'est ton élève, une princesse qui plus est ! » Il n'allait pas lui manquer de respect dès le premier entraînement tout de même ! Il retrouva aussitôt la pleine possession de ses facultés mentales et son self-control et se releva en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids avant de lui tendre la main.

Illyana avait eu l'impression que toute la scène s'était déroulée au ralenti et qu'elle-même y avait assisté comme spectatrice plutôt que comme actrice. Ils n'avaient pu éviter la chute, soit ... mais depuis quand laissait-elle un homme aussi longtemps allongé sur elle sans réagir ? En temps normal, elle aurait crié, tempêté, mordu, griffé, giflé ... enfin n'importe quoi sauf rester comme une gourde sans réagir ! Elle avait même cru un moment en le voyant détourner les yeux avant de revenir vers son visage qu'il allait ... « il allait faire quoi, petite idiote ? C'était le prince du Friydland, ennemi héréditaire d'Odalwar ! » L'avait-elle déjà oublié ? Elle avait repris son souffle et accepta la main tendue devant elle, sans toutefois oser croiser son regard clair. Elle était à nouveau en pleine confusion alors que toute la journée s'était plutôt bien passée.

- Je crois que nous devrons nous contenter d'un match nul pour ce qui est de ce dernier exercice, fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait légère mais qu'il trouva surtout étrangement rauque.

- je suis d'accord, répondit-elle sur le même ton en se dirigeant vers le lac et en s'aspergeant généreusement le visage d'eau fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il fit de même avant de regarder le ciel qui s'obscursissait déjà.

- Rentrons avant la nuit. Je vous ferai visiter les environs demain. Je ne pensais pas que nous passerions autant de temps ici.

- Peu importe. C'est l'entraînement le plus important ! Déclara-t-elle en remettant ses bottes, sa ceinture et sa cape avant de monter en selle.

Siegfried l'imita et ils retournèrent silencieusement vers le château dont les tourelles se dressaient fièrement dans le ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes rouge, orangé et mauve du crépuscule.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ... 


	20. 2e partie: Devenir chevalière, Lydwina 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Lydwina – Chapitre 1**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – En Odalwar, trois semaines après le départ du Palais d'Hilda»_

La route du retour vers son royaume avait semblé encore bien plus longue à Lydwina que celle qui les avait mené toutes les cinq à Asgard, quelques semaines plus tôt, malgré la présence rassurante de Frey à ses côtés. Elle sentait déjà peser la lourde solitude qui allait accompagner sa tâche d'héritière d'Odalwar. Sans compter le fait qu'elle allait devoir expliquer à son père à moitié fou que quatre de ses soeurs ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps. « Peut-être jamais même » songea-t-elle un court instant avant de repousser cette horrible pensée. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait plus ses soeurs à ses côtés et le vide ne serait pas facile à combler, tant chacune s'était investie dans un domaine précis afin de la soulager d'une partie de la lourde tâche d'Ansirik. A présent, elle allait devoir cumuler tous les rôles, subir en plus un entraînement de chevalier et supporter les sautes d'humeur imprévisibles de son père.

Celui-ci avait littéralement été dévasté par la mort de sa femme, lors de la funeste nuit où le château d'Odalwar avait brûlé aux deux tiers dans un incendie dont personne à ce jour n'avait pu trouvé l'origine. Ce qu'elle savait de cette nuit là, c'était Mauld, leur vieille nourrice qui le lui avait expliqué.

L'incendie avait pris en pleine nuit alors que les petites filles et leur mère étaient déjà profondément endormies. Waldemar, Ansirik d'odalwar, venait de revenir d'un raid qu'il avait mené dans une contrée voisine avec ses hommes et avait rejoint sa famille dans le donjon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières flammes avaient déchiré la nuit noire piquée d'étoiles et les hommes avaient rapidement formé une chaîne humaine armée de seaux, bassines et contenants de toute sorte pour tenter d'éteindre l'incendie qui crépitait dans l'aile ouest. Ils entendirent les lourdes poutres soutenant le toit de l'aile ouest cèder, entraînant dans leur chute une partie des murs qui s'écroulèrent dans un bruit de chaos. Une brèche s'ouvrit dans le donjon et les flammes sautèrent jusqu'à lui. Les hommes entendirent l'Ansirik hurler le nom de sa femme, cri qui se perdit dans les craquements du brasier. Son père s'était jeté dans les flammes pour tenter au péril de sa vie de sauver sa femme qui s'était réfugiée au sommet du donjon. Les petites avaient été sorties de la bâtisse en flammes par Mauld et un homme, a priori un étranger que personne n'avait jamais vu à Odalwar auparavant. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient circulées à cette époque suite au sinistre. Certains prétendaient que c'était cet étranger qui avait mis le feu au château, d'autres que c'était le jugement divin d'Odin suite à des raids particulièrement violents dirigés par l'Ansirik contre les royaumes voisins, notamment le Friydland. Toujours était-il que personne n'avait jamais su la vérité et que depuis cet événement la santé mentale de l'Ansirik avait irrémédiablement basculée vers la folie, provoquant chez lui des sautes d'humeur aussi imprévisibles que dévastatrices.

Lydwina regarda son château dressé devant elle, plus particulièrement le donjon et eut un sombre pressentiment. Elle se doutait au fond d'elle que la vérité lui ferait mal. Elle frissonna sous le vent glacial et remonta le col de son manteau dans sa nuque. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes ; ils avaient traversé des champs ensemmencés, mais les jeunes pousses à peine sorties avaient déjà repris un coup de gel. Elle avait vu de nombreuses tombes sur la route, preuve que nombre d'habitants parmi les plus fragiles de son royaume avaient succombé au brusque retour de l'hiver alors que pour les autres royaumes, les prémices du printemps avaient déjà remplacé les rudes conditions hivernales. Essylt avait-elle eu raison en prédisant qu'Is et Isan se vengeraient de l'arrêt des sacrifices humains en semant la désolation et la mort sur Odalwar ?

- Lydwina ? Princesse ? Tout va bien ?

La voix calme et rassurante de Frey la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Elle croisa son regard clair et comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait fut transpercée par une vague de chaleur bienfaisante. Rien que la vue et la proximité de cet homme lui procuraient un intense sentiment de paix et de bien-être. Son regard brillait toujours de sincérité et de bonté. Elle redoutait tant la rencontre avec son père qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa chaleureuse présence.

- Oui ... enfin non ... enfin je ne sais pas, finit-elle par avouer en levant les yeux vers le donjon meurtri. Tant de souvenirs viennent de me revenir d'un coup ... je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir avouer à mon père que mes soeurs ne vont pas revenir tout de suite ... surtout Illyana et Essylt...

- Illyana et Essylt ? Pourquoi elles en particulier ?

Lydwina soupira tristement.

- Illyana est celle dont il a toujours été le plus proche. C'est lui qui l'a formée dans son rôle de chef des armées. C'est avec elle qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. C'était sa fierté de père comme il se plaisait à le dire. Quant à Essylt, elle est le portrait vivant de notre mère et ce depuis toute petite. Elle savait calmer ses accès de colère ou le sortir de ses périodes dépressives. Et elle pouvait le mener par le bout du nez ...

- Comme tous les hommes, je crois bien ! Releva-t-il en souriant.

Malgré son appréhension elle parvint à lui sourire en retour.

- C'est vrai, Essylt pourrait mener n'importe quel homme par le bout du nez. Elles me manquent toutes déjà tant ...

Frey descendit de sa monture et lui tendit la main.

- Lydwina, elles ne sont pas mortes. Vous allez toutes vous revoir très bientôt. Il ne s'agit que d'une étape dans vos vies. Une étape importante. Que diraient-elles si elles voyaient leur soeur aînée, celle qui leur a donné tant de courage au moment du départ, flancher une fois arrivée chez elle ?

Elle prit sa main et descendit avec grâce de sa propre monture.

- Vous avez raison, affirma-t-elle la voix plus sûre. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Après tout, je suis chez moi. Je connais les lieux et mon tuteur. Ce n'est pas comme mes soeurs qui doivent tout découvrir. J'ai tort de me lamenter ainsi !

Il lui sourit franchement, heureux de la voir se ressaisir et porta sa main à sa bouche, pour y déposer spontanément un baiser léger.

- Je vous préfère infiniment ainsi, princesse.

Elle rosit sous le compliment et sous cette douce et troublante chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Ce moment fut interrompu par Mauld qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée de l'aile est, où la famille résidait depuis l'incendie. Celle-ci observa un court instant la scène qui se déroulait sur les marches, les yeux embués avant de se reprendre.

- Princesse Lydwina ! Quelle joie de vous revoir après cette si longue absence ! Nous attendions votre retour avec impatience !

Frey lut toute la sincérité, la fierté et quasiment le bonheur d'une mère sur les traits flétris de la vieille dame. Seul son regard était encore aiguisé et le scrutait avec insistance. Il en fut un instant gêné et confus de s'être montré aussi démonstratif sur les marches même du château où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Si çà avait été son père, comment aurait-il réagi ? Mais il ne pouvait nier que la seule présence de Lydwina ne lui suffisait plus. Il cherchait le contact de sa peau douce, la moindre trace du parfum fleuri qu'elle laissait dans son sillage. Il en voulait plus, tout simplement. Et cela, une nourrice pleine d'expérience, qui avait élevé et vu grandir la jeune femme, avait du le voir et le ressentir au premier coup d'oeil. Au moins, ne semblait-elle pas hostile à sa présence. Les deux femmes s'étreignirent brièvement et tous trois entrèrent dans le hall à peine chauffé.

- Je suis si heureuse de rentrer à la maison, Mauld et de te retrouver saine et sauve. J'ai vu tant des nôtres souffrir du froid et tant de nouvelles tombes sur notre route que j'ai craint le pire pour toi et père.

- Un hiver aussi rude et long soit-il ne peut avoir la peau de deux vieux loups comme nous ! Lui assura Mauld. Nous sommes saufs tous les deux. Mais où sont vos soeurs ? Elles ne vous suivent pas ?

Lydwina déglutit péniblement. Il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle préférait le faire en présence de son père.

- Où est père, Mauld ? Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Il dort à l'étage, répondit la vieille femme, laconique, sur un ton rugueux.

Lydwina fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- A cette heure de la journée ? Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après-midi ...

- Je sais, Lydwina. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Ce vieil ours n'a que très peu dormi les nuits précédentes, tout occupé qu'il était à fêter et à boire jusque plus soif avec ses hommes.

- Que racontes-tu encore sur mon compte, vieille folle ? Tonna une voix provenant du haut du sombre escalier menant aux étages.

Tous trois tournèrent dans un bel ensemble la tête vers le haut des marches. Frey entendit les pas lourds d'une personne descendant avec difficulté chacune des marches. Il faillit avoir le souffle coupé en voyant le curieux personnage émerger de la pénombre. C'était un colosse, presque aussi grand que Thol, avec des cheveux hirsutes noirs et argentés d'une propreté douteuse, une barbe de plusieurs jours grisonnante qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il s'agrippait à la rampe de toutes ses forces afin ne pas déraper sur chacune des marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Sa stature aurait pu être encore plus impressionnante s'il n'était pas à moitié courbé, sans doute encore victime du trop-plein de boissons ingurgité durant ses soirées avec ses hommes. Seul son regard saphir, si semblable à celui d'Illyana, était encore aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie. Il se posa successivement sur chacune des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- Waldemar, espèce de vieux grigou ! C'est ainsi que tu accueilles ta fille ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Gronda Mauld sans se démonter face à l'Ansirik d'Odalwar.

- Tais-toi sorcière et aide-moi à rejoindre mon trône !

- Je devrais te laisser y aller en rampant ! Rétorqua la vieille nourrice, acide tout en s'exécutant néanmoins.

- Encore une insolence et je te fais couper la tête !

- Encore ! Et qui donc supportera ton odieux caractère de cochon si je ne suis plus là !

Les deux curieux personnages s'éloignèrent clopin-clopant vers la salle d'armes dans laquelle Frey avait quelques semaines auparavant fait part de la décision d'Hilda aux cinq soeurs. Frey les suivit des yeux interloqué, Lydwina, résignée.

- C'est votre père ? Finit-il par lui demander en la dévisageant.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement avant de lever ses yeux noisettes vers lui, les traits attristés.

- Oui. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il était autrefois ... et j'ai bien peur que cela aille de mal en pis. C'est encore pire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ... environ deux mois avant votre arrivée.

Frey songea au tableau représentant la famille idéale qui était accroché dans la salle d'armes. L'homme qui y était peint n'avait rien de comparable avec le fantôme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il était alors fort et droit, avait le visage altier et le regard fier.

- Venez, je dois aller lui expliquer pour mes soeurs. Et il n'aime pas beaucoup attendre.

Lydwina se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'armes, Frey sur ses talons. Il était surpris de voir la lueur de franche inquiétude qui avait remplacé la tristesse qui s'y trouvait plus tôt. Ils pénètrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Waldemar d'Odalwar, actuel Ansirik, était avachi dans le trône en bois sculpté, une chope qui penchait dangeureusement dans sa main gauche, la droite essuyant un filet de mousse de sa barbe. Il regarda d'un oeil morne sa fille s'approcher de lui. Frey resta légèrement en retrait, Mauld était plantée devant la fenêtre couvant Lydwina d'un regard bienveillant et lançant de temps à autre un regard désapprobateur à son souverain. Visiblement, elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte devant lui, contrairement à Lydwina.

- Bonjour, père, commença Lydwina avec un sourire.

- Oui, bonjour ... passons, passons ... Où étais-tu passée, par Loki ? As-tu déjà oublié les charges qui t'incombaient ? Grogna-t-il.

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier la charge qui m'occupe à votre place depuis si longtemps ? » songea-t-elle avec un soupçon d'amertume.

- Non, père. Nous avons été invité par Hilda de Polaris, souveraine d'Asgard et nous ne pouvions nous dérober. Je vous avais laissé un message. Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Bien sûr que si, petite sotte ! Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Je peux savoir pourquoi d'un coup, cette chère Hilda se soucie de notre contrée et de ma descendance ?

Il avait posé cette question d'un air douceureux tout en dévisageant avec curiosité Frey, qui ne pipa mot. Ce dernier commençait à trouver l'attitude de l'Ansirik franchement déplorable et absolument indigne de son rang. Son langage et sa manière de s'adresser à sa propre fille ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il entendit Lydwina déglutir péniblement avant de reprendre son récit et fit instinctivement un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle, comme pour la protéger.

- De nombreux évènements se sont produits lorsque nous étions en Asgard.

Elle se lança dans le résumé de ces évènements, de la résurrection des guerriers divins, en passant par l'apparition des armures de Cassiopée et de l'affrontement contre Hel.

- Pour finir, conclut-elle, Hilda décida de nous envoyer toutes les cinq dans différents royaumes sous la tutelle des guerriers divins afin que chacune de nous puisse revêtir l'une des armures de Cassiopée. Mes soeurs ne pourront revenir en Odalwar qu'une fois leur formation achevée.

Elle se tut et risqua un oeil vers son père qui avait viré au cramoisi.

- C'est l'histoire la plus abérrante que j'ai jamais entendue ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte en envoyant valser la chope à moitié pleine vers sa fille qui l'évita avec une facilité telle qu'on aurait pu croire que ce genre de choses se produisait régulièrement.

L'Ansirik s'était levé et continuait à déverser sa rage dans un flot de paroles aussi vulgaires qu'incohérentes. Frey crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites lorsque son éclat de colère s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lydwina, qui ne recula pas mais serra ses poings.

- Et toi ! Toi ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ! C'est Illyana qui aurait du revenir ! Pas toi ! Que vont devenir mes hommes sans elle ? Mais çà te passe par-dessus la tête tout çà n'est-ce pas !

Il éructait à nouveau avant de porter sa main à sa poitrine et de s'écrouler sur son trône. Mauld se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, un gobelet à la main.

- Mon remède vite ! Geignit-il plaintivement.

- çà vient, çà vient ! Grogna la vieille nourrice. Tenez, buvez et étouffez-vous donc avec pour une fois ! Stupide pourceau ! Vous pouvez déjà être heureux qu'Hilda vous renvoit l'une de vos filles et ne vous laisse pourrir ici tout seul !

- Sorcière ! Tu parles d'un choix ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a laissé ! Se plaignit-il de plus belle en désignant Lydwina d'un ample et théâtral geste de la main avant de vider le contenu du gobelet.

Frey était attéré. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de Lydwina en sa présence ? Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à celle-ci et vit une larme perler à ses cils. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée, luttant sans doute pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Et qui va s'occuper de mes hommes ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- C'est moi, déclara Frey n'en tenant plus pour manifester sa présence et écarter l'attention du père de Lydwina.

- Et vous êtes qui ... vous ?

- Frey, chevalier d'Asgard et second de la garde d'Odin chargé de la protection d'Hilda de Polaris.

- Un chevalier ? Un simple chevalier et pas un guerrier divin ? Un second ?

Le père se tourna vers Mauld.

- Vois ce qu'elle me laisse, cette Hilda ! C'est comme çà qu'on traite le plus grand royaume d'Asgard !

Frey serra les poings et s'obligea au calme. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec cet homme là, qui venait de lui rappeler douloureusement sa honte de ne pas avoir été appelé à être guerrier divin.

- Je vous précise que c'est Illyana qui m'a chargé de vos hommes. Je l'ai combattu lors d'un duel à l'épée et bien que ce soit une redoutable combattante, je l'ai vaincue.

- Tiens donc !

L'Ansirik le dévisagea avec une toute nouvelle attention. Frey avait senti d'instinct qu'il devait se poser comme son égal ou tout du moins comme l'égal d'Illyana, puisqu'elle seule et ses hommes semblaient avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. C'était tout-à-fait regrettable mais il souhaitait avant tout pouvoir épauler et entraîner Lydwina dans la sérénité.

- Nous verrons ce que vous valez sur un champ d'entraînement puisque désormais, grâce à ma fille ici présente, les raids nous sont interdits par ce fichu traité de paix ! Railla-t-il.

- Quand vous voudrez, monsieur. Lança Frey en s'inclinant devant l'Ansirik.

- Humpf ! Laissez-moi maintenant ! Fit-il avec un geste dédaigneux vers les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. J'ai à faire !

- C'est cela ! On vous laisse cuver ! Bougonna Mauld en poussant Lydwina et Frey vers la sortie.

Elle referma les hautes portes derrière elle et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- çà s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais. Non ?

- Tu dois avoir raison, Mauld. Murmura Lydwina d'une voix lasse. Je vais déposer mes affaires et me reposer un peu. Si çà ne vous ennuie pas, Frey, c'est Mauld qui vous montrera votre chambre. Ce n'est guère luxueux ici, je m'en excuse par avance. Nous mangerons ensemble ce soir et pourrons commencer l'entraînement demain matin.

- Bien sûr. Même dans deux jours si vous le souhaitez, rien ne presse à ce point. Vous voulez peut-être d'abord prendre connaissance des affaires de votre royaume ?

- Je le ferai ce soir, avant et après le repas. A tout à l'heure.

Elle prit rapidement congés sous l'oeil attristé de Frey. Mu du Bélier était persuadé que cette trop belle famille cachait des secrets et que tout n'était pas aussi net que l'entente entre les cinq soeurs durant leur séjour au palais le laissait supposer. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve flagrante. Mauld le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Elle vous plaît, n'est-ce-pas ? Lança la perspicace nourrice.

- Vous êtes directe, Mauld, lui répondit Frey en souriant largement.

- C'est exact. Comme vous avez pu le constater, on ne s'embarrasse pas de fioritures pour se parler ici. Allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Elle prit un chandelier et commença à gravir les marches aussi vite que ses jambes souffrant d'arthrite le lui permettaient, Frey la suivait sans la presser.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de notre Ansirik ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Eludez-vous toujours les questions, jeune homme ? Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oh non ! Seulement celles qui m'embarrassent. Fit-il avec malice.

- Oh vous, vous êtes un sacré chenapan ! Tout-à-fait ce qu'il faut à ma gentille Lydwina !

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Pourquoi est-il si désagréable avec sa fille aînée ? Elle le remplace pourtant dans sa tâche d'après ce que j'ai compris ...

- Oh oui ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon la situation serait encore bien pire qu'elle ne l'est dans ce royaume maudit. Ah, nous y sommes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée à clé. Elle fit jouer le mécanisme et s'introduisit dans la pièce sombre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle les ouvrit d'un geste sec, laissant pénétrer la lumière naturelle et se déplaça en boitillant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Le mobilier était spartiate, la décoration inexistante ; un grand lit, une cheminée, une table entourée de deux fauteuils, une commode et un coffre pour y ranger quelques affaires, un nécessaire de toilettes et un petit miroir posé sur la commode.

- Je vais vous donner des draps propres. Nous avons un personnel limité ... en fait une cuisinière, un garçon d'écurie et moi-même. Vous saurez les mettre tout seul ?

- Ne vous inquietez pas, je suis un grand garçon. Et j'apprécie de pouvoir me débrouiller seul, sincèrement.

- Je vous crois ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de droit. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout-à-l'heure !

- Vous non plus ! répondit-il du tac au tac. Comment peut-il traiter ses filles aussi différemment ?

Elle soupira et s'assit dans un des fauteuils, l'invitant à faire de même dans l'autre. Frey ne se fit pas prier, heureux d'avoir enfin des réponses.

- Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, ce serait trop long et surtout ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Seulement les grandes lignes, afin que vous compreniez l'essentiel.

Il vit son regard se perdre dans le vide, cherchant visiblement dans ses souvenirs.

- Waldemar a complètement changé depuis l'incendie. Il s'est progressivement désinterressé des affaires du royaume pour ne plus s'occuper que de son armée de barbares. Les pires mercenaires et bandits ont fini ici, attirés par les raids de plus en plus nombreux qu'il menait dans les royaumes voisins. C'était à une époque, le seul moyen d'alimenter les caisses du royaume et de permettre à l'ensemble de ses habitants de survivre. C'était une époque bien sombre. Il s'est aussi désinterressé de ses filles, jusqu'au jour où Illyana a eu cinq ans et Lydwina, sept ans, soit environ un an et demi après l'incendie. Il a brutalement décrété que comme il n'avait pas eu de fils, Illyana le remplacerait plus tard au sein des armées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur la seconde de ses filles, peut-être parce que physiquement elle lui ressemblait beaucoup et que c'était un garçon manqué à l'époque.

- Il l'a emmener avec lui pour la former à la guerre à cinq ans ? Souligna Frey, interloqué.

- Oui, le bon sens n'a jamais été son fort ! Grommela-t-elle. Mais là, il avait touché le fond. Illyana partait avec lui durant des semaines entières. Elle a grandi au milieu de ces barbares, aux côtés de son père. Elle ne revenait ici que par épisodes de quelques jours tout comme son père. Très tôt, Lydwina s'est donc retrouvée en position de chef de famille. Tout comme Illyana, elle a grandi trop vite. Elle a appris à lire et à compter en consultant les registres du royaume. Elle a passé des journées à faire de la gestion, à apprendre l'histoire d'Odalwar, à écouter et lire les nombreuses et diverses doléances de ses sujets. C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenue si grave, si réfléchie et si responsable. Sa bouffée d'oxygène, c'étaient ses trois jeunes soeurs qu'elle protégeait comme une louve, leur ménageant une enfance qu'elle-même n'a pas eu.

Frey hocha la tête et imaginait très bien la solitude dans laquelle avait grandi la jeune femme.

- Leur père n'aimait-il donc pas ses filles ? Il avait pourtant déjà perdu sa femme ... pourquoi ne pas avoir reporté son amour sur ses filles ? Elles auraient eu besoin de lui.

- çà, c'est du bon sens ... et je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas son fort. Il est devenu amer, acariâtre, violent parfois même. Mais ni Nelliana ni Myrna, dont le sort l'indifférait autant que celui de Lydwina n'ont ressenties ce que Lydwina a pu ressentir et ressent toujours. Elle les a toujours protégées contre ses colères, ses remarques blessantes ou son indifférence. Elle montait en première ligne et attirait l'attention de son père sur elle, quitte à recevoir une bonne correction.

- Quelle triste enfance ! Soupira Frey

- Oui et non. Elle a trouvé son bonheur et son équilibre avec ses soeurs. Mais c'est vrai que tout enfant recherche à un moment l'approbation paternelle ou maternelle ... et cela, elle n'a jamais pu le trouver. C'est aussi elle qui a le plus de souvenirs de sa mère et qui a le plus souffert de son décès puis de son absence.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle redoutait tant cette entrevue avec son père.

- Tant mieux. Vous ne saurez que mieux la protéger à présent ... et l'aimer comme elle doit être aimée, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en se levant avec difficulté.

Frey rosit légèrement. Son vis-à-vis était décidemment d'une perspicacité étonnante. Il voulut l'aider mais elle repoussa sa main avec agacement.

- Jeune homme, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous frappe, n'essayez pas de m'aider ! Gardez vos forces pour ma chère Lydwina. C'est elle qui a besoin d'aide, pas moi !

- Promis, je ne le ferais plus.

Il la regarda sortir cahin-caha avec une admiration teintée de respect. « quel tempérament ! » songea-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Frey avait rejoint Lydwina pour le dîner dans la salle à manger située au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile est, juste à côté de la salle d'armes. La pièce était de dimensions modestes mais propre, bien éclairée et chaude, même si l'on pouvait sentir que toute la demeure était soumise à une restriction de chauffage. Le gaspillage n'était pas de mise dans ce royaume exsangue et la famille régnante mettait un point d'honneur à montrer l'exemple. Mauld entra en bougonnant dans la pièce et leur annonça que l'Ansirik ne partagerait pas leur repas, préférant se restaurer dans sa chambre. Lydwina ne fit aucun commentaire mais se mit à contempler avec une attention soutenue le contenu de son assiette. Frey eut à peine le temps de discerner la lueur résignée qui passa dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle était déçue. Mauld partie, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Ils étaient assis chacun à une extrémité de la table, Lydwina à la droite du grand siège sculpté qui devait être la place habituelle de l'Ansirik. La longue table pouvait facilement compter seize convives sans qu'ils ne jouent des coudes et il trouva cela un peu ridicule. Il se leva, prit son assiette, ses couverts, son verre et se présenta en face de Lydwina qui le dévisagea avec surprise.

- Vous permettez, Lydwina ? Si nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je trouve un peu ridicule que nous soyons si loin l'un de l'autre. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez respecter le protocole ?

- Non, non. Prenez place. C'est vrai que c'est assez bête ! Hormis lorsque Père dîne avec nous, nous avons jeté le protocole aux orties.

- Merci.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à manger le délicieux ragoût préparé par la cuisinière, accompagné de pain frais et de bière mousseuse et légère. Il jetait des coups d'oeil discrets vers la jeune femme mais elle le surprit malgré tout dans son manège.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que vous êtes très différente aujourd'hui de la Lydwina que j'ai escorté en Asgard, de celle que j'ai vu suite à son combat contre Hel et de celle que j'ai accompagné chez elle depuis trois semaines.

Elle ne parut pas apprécier la remarque et prit un certain temps pour répondre, continuant de manger avec une tranquilité feinte.

- Et en quoi est-elle si différente ?

- Vous êtes plus grave, plus triste depuis que vous avez vu votre père.

- Je savais que ce serait difficile ...

- Il vous a décu ?

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai déçu ! Qui l'ai toujours déçu, déclara-t-elle amère en posant sa fourchette.

- Lydwina ... votre père vous aime sûrement, même s'il a une façon ... très particulière de le montrer, fit-il, souhaitant la rassurer et effacer cette amertume.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! ... C'est Mauld qui vous a fait la leçon ?

- Non. Elle m'a juste expliqué certaines choses afin que je comprenne un minimum l'histoire de votre famille ... elle m'a laissé entendre que ce serait à vous de me raconter le reste.

- Hmm ... C'est tout elle, cette façon de procéder ! Lâcha-t-elle en se levant et en se plantant devant la cheminée.

Elle avait soudain très froid et se frotta nerveusement les bras. Autrefois les repas pris dans cette pièce étaient les moments les plus agréables de la journée, que ce soit le matin ou le soir. Ses soeurs la rejoignaient et toutes discutaient joyeusement ou se chamaillaient, mais toujours avec tendresse. Le plus souvent, elles étaient quatre mais de temps en temps, Illyana venait dîner avec elles, lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses interminables entraînements ou raids.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Frey se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit qu'il drapait avec douceur sa cape blanche sur ses épaules. Elle fut enveloppée par son parfum de musc et d'herbes fraîches, typiquement masculin et elle ferma les yeux savourant toutes les sensations qui montaient en elle.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, princesse, chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque à son oreille.

Elle sentit son souffle tiède passer sur son oreille, comme une légère caresse et frissonna.

- M'aider ? Répéta-t-elle, un peu perdue.

Il posa ses grandes mains fines sur ses épaules et commença à les masser avec des gestes tendres mais fermes. Il sentait ses muscles noués et la tension accumulée dans sa nuque.

- Porter avec vous ce fardeau qu'est votre charge qui vous a trop longtemps condamnée à la solitude.

- Je n'étais pas seule ... Mes soeurs étaient là, avec moi ! Se défendit-elle faiblement en se sentant fondre sous la pression de ces doigts qui déliaient un à un ses muscles noués.

- Même dans une foule, on peut se sentir très seul parfois, murmura-t-il en la sentant se détendre. Vous avez trop pris sur vous depuis que vous êtes toute petite. Pour une fois, laissez quelqu'un s'occuper de vous ... Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous ... finit-il en baissant sa voix d'une octave.

Elle avait l'impression de devenir tout molle sous ces doigts experts, entourée de la douce chaleur émanant de ce grand corps derrière elle. Sans trop bien savoir bien comment, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, la joue posée sur son torse musclé. Elle entendait son coeur battre à un rythme régulier et le sien cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il la tenait ainsi en lui caressant les cheveux, d'un geste lent et ample, d'une grande douceur. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle même si elle était très grande. Sa carrure était aussi impressionnante que celle de son père mais elle se sentait en sécurité, en paix dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement ce moment rare de sérénité et de paix qu'il lui offrait. Elle en avait tant besoin après s'être montrée sage, digne et rassurante auprès de ses soeurs, de son peuple, de tous ceux qui la sollicitaient sans relâche pour régler leurs problèmes.

Frey, quant à lui appréciait tout autant ce moment qu'il avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait revu à Asgard. Il n'osait même pas aller plus loin, même s'il en mourrait d'envie tant il avait peur de briser ce moment magique. Il respirait avec délice le parfum délicatement fruité de la jeune femme, appréciait la douceur de ses cheveux soyeux et admirait la courbe bien dessinée de sa chute de reins qu'il pouvait deviner sous la cape dont il lui avait drapé les épaules. Elle avait une silhouette fine et élancée qu'il avait pu admirerà loisirs lorsqu'il l'avait escorté jusqu'à Hilda le soir de leur présentation à la cour. Depuis, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il avait failli devenir fou en la voyant étendue sans connaissance devant Hel, lorsqu'il s'était interposé, evêtu de l'armure d'Odin. Cette dernière pensée lui glaça le sang. Nul n'avait idée du temps dont ils disposaient avant le retour de Hel. Pourvu qu'Albérich, qu'il n'appréciait pourtant guère, trouva quelque chose. Chassant ces pensées lugubres, il reposa les yeux sur celle qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui.

Lydwina releva la tête et croisa le regard clair du chevalier. Le temps parut se rallonger d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit comme au ralenti, ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes. Elle sentait aussi qu'il avait desserré son étreinte de telle façon qu'elle pouvait à tout instant se dérober. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie et elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes se poser les siennes avec une infine douceur. Elle se laissa faire mais cela ne lui suffit rapidement plus. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, l'invitant à poursuire plus en avant ce baiser tant désiré, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Frey se pencha d'avantage vers elle, répondant à son invitation silencieuse. Il croyait que ce baiser mettrait un terme à son irrépressible envie d'elle. Mais il se trompait. Plus il donnait, plus il recevait et plus il avait envie d'elle. Or, pour cela c'était bien trop tôt. Leurs langues se taquinaient mutuellement, allant et venant dans une valse enfièvrée qui les laissa tous les deux haletants, à bout de souffle.

Leurs regards assombris par leur désir mutuel s'accrochèrent, même si confusément chacun savait que l'autre ne demanderait pas plus ... aujourd'hui. Il voulut s'écarter un peu mais elle le retint par le bras et posa sa joue contre son torse.

- Non, restez encore un peu s'il vous plaît !

Il n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser sa requête même si, n'étant pas de marbre, cela lui coûtait beaucoup.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait entendu la porte s'entrouvrir sur la vieille nourrice courbée en deux qui souriait de toutes les dents qui lui restaient. Sa petite protégée avait peut-être enfin une chance de connaître un bonheur bien mérité après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait déjà pu rencontrer.

* * *

en souhaitant que ce nouveau chapitre sur l'aînée des cinq soeurs vous ait plu ...

merci par avance pour vos reviews ...


	21. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Nelliana 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Nelliana – Chapitre 1**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Quelque part en Odalmon, six jours après le départ du Palais d'Hilda »_

Ils venaient de traverser une forêt que n'importe quel Asgardien aurait pu qualifié d'enchantée, tant elle était sombre, pourvue de sous-bois quasiment impénétrables avec juste un sentier sinueux qui se faufilait tel un long serpent couvert d'épines de pins. Les bois étaient si denses qu'on entendait à peine les animaux, pourtant nombreux, qui y avaient trouvés refuge. Il ne devait y avoir que très peu d'êtres humains qui s'aventuraient dans ces bois. La chasse devait être délicate et même le ramassage de baies sauvages devaient poser problème dans ces entrelacs de broussailles, de lianes et de jeunes arbres qui s'élançaient vers les hauteurs, à la recherche du soleil qui pourrait aussurer leur croissance. Les villageois chez qui ils avaient séjournés la veille leur avaient décrit les lieux et leur avaient confié avec crainte que divers esprits séjournaient dans ces bois, même si personne ne les avait vu ; des nixes, des elfes, des nains, des necks ou des grims. Tous ces génies qui peuplaient les contes mythologiques avaient envahi les bois qui couvraient à quatre vingt pour cent le territoire d'Odalmon. C'est là que Mime devait amener Nelliana, la troisième héritièred'Odalwar à Bud d'Alcor, dont la retraite était dissimulée quelque part dans ce vaste territoire, afin qu'il assure son entraînement de chevalière.

Mime n'avait encore jamais rencontré Bud et après les récits de son frère jumeau Syd et d'Hilda, il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait les recevoir. Contrairement à tous les guerriers divins porteurs de saphir d'Odin, Bud n'était pas mort suite à la bataille d'Asgard contre le Sanctuaire. Il avait combattu Shun, Shina et Ikki. C'était le chevalier du phénix qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son frère et lorsqu'il avait eu la possibilité de tuer Ikki, tout en tuant simultanément Syd qui retenait Ikki, il ne l'avait pas fait. Les liens du sang avaient été les plus forts. Il avait emporté le corps de Syd et l'avait enterré sur le haut d'une falaise avant de disparaître. Sur ordre d'Hilda, les gardes d'Odin avaient ramené le corps de Syd et l'avait enseveli au cimetière des justes, où reposaient les plus grands guerriers d'Asgard, dont le père de Mime, Volker. La suite du parcours de Bud était plus floue. Mime savait par Hilda qu'il avait expédié une longue lettre à leurs parents leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé et leur demandant de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Il irait à eux quand il se sentirait prêt. Quant à Hilda, il avait répondu à une seule de ses lettres dans des termes plus qu'éloquents ; « Je ne remplacerai pas mon frère auprès d'une souveraine trop faible pour résister à un anneau maudit et qui s'est éloignée de son devoir envers Odin, en entraînant tout son peu ple dans sa chute. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais la mort inutile de Syd. » Hilda avait très bien compris ce que pouvait ressentir le guerrier d'Alcor et n'avait pas cherché à se justifier ou à se faire pardonner. Elle avait eu tant de mal à se pardonner elle-même.

Mais le retour des guerriers divins et l'apparition des armures de Cassiopée avaient changé la donne. En confiant un rôle important à Bud, qui l'amènerait à revoir son frère, elle espérait pouvoir obtenir son retour et son pardon de vive voix. Mime espérait de tout coeur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais au fond de lui, il en doutait. D'autant plus qu'elle confiait à Bud celle des cinq soeurs qui lui paraissait le moins compatible avec sa nature sauvage. Depuis qu'ils chevauchaient ensemble, il avait pu constater à quel point elle était réservée, calme, sereine et concentrée, presque éthérée parfois. C'était une jeune femme menue et délicate, peu habituée aux rudesses de la vie à son sens. Elle lui avait décrit les rudes conditions de vie en Odalwar, son château en ruines mais aussi comment elle passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas ; le nez dans les étoiles, cherchant à comprendre tous les sens de la vie ou en méditation. Et d'après la description d'Hilda, il voyait mal Bud en exercice de méditation !

Son regard coula sur la jeune femme qu'il surprit à nouveau avec cet air étrangement serein, ailleurs, fixant un point loin en avant sur l'horizon ou sur la moindre parcelle de ciel qui se dégageait parfois de la luxuriante forêt qui les entourait. Elle dut sentir le poids de son regard sur elle car elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmant.

- Vous voulez me poser une question, chevalier ?

Inutile de lui mentir, elle semblait avoir un don pour pressentir à l'avance des évènements. Autant jouer carte sur table.

- Oui. Je m'interrogeais sur l'entente possible entre vous et Bud. A priori, d'après les premiers éléments que j'ai en ma possession, vous serez aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Pourtant Hilda, vous a choisi ...

- C'est Odin qui a choisi, Hilda nous a transmis sa volonté ... Tout a été rédigé il y a bien longtemps déjà, dans un certain but. Nous devrons d'abord parcourir ce chemin avant de toucher à ce but ...

- Vous parlez de vaincre Hel ? Supposa Mime, toujours décontenancé par ses réponses sybillines.

- Pas seulement ...

- Nous allons donc parvenir à la vaincre ?

- Rien n'est moins certain ... Je ne peux prédire l'avenir, Mime, car il est toujours en mouvement. Les dieux nous donnent une ligne directrice mais à chaque fois, nous devons faire un choix ... De ce choix dépend notre avenir ...

- çà réfute la théorie du destin, fit Mime, songeur en pensant à son propre destin.

- Oui et non ... Les dieux nous éclairent sur le chemin à suivre ... Mais celui-ci peut être plus ou moins sinueux, selon nos choix, nos motivations, nos appréhensions ou notre confiance en nous. En d'autres termes, nous déterminons nous-mêmes la manière d'avancer sur notre route ...

- Et pour ce qui est de votre entraînement ? La questionna Mime, revenant sur le point de départ de leur conversation.

Nelliana esquissa un fragile sourire et posa sur lui son doux regard émeraude.

- Il n'a pas choisi le chemin le plus simple ... cela rendra le mien d'autant plus difficile. Mais ne vous alarmez pas, le rassura-t-elle en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude qui traversait ses prunelles rouges. Tout finira bien ...

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre puisque vous ne prédisez pas l'avenir ?

- Je le sais ... au fond de moi ...

Nelliana reposa ses yeux droits devant elle et repartit dans sa contemplation quasi mystique. « Quelle étrange jeune femme » songea Mime. Elle n'avait vraiment rien de comparable avec ses quatre soeurs, beaucoup plus terre à terre. Il savait qu'elle avait « vu » leur venue en Asgard et leur séparation. Qu'avait-elle encore vu qu'elle n'avait pas révélé ? Et si elle en savait plus, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas confié à Hilda et aux autres, épargnant peut-être de laborieuses recherches sur Hel, la date de son retour et la façon de la vaincre ?

Deux heures plus tard, Mime décida d'une petite pause bienvenue pour rafraîchir les hommes et les bêtes dans une petite clairière baignée par le soleil et par les eaux pures d'un étang. Son escorte s'occupa de faire abreuver les chevaux et de dresser un camp rapide, juste pour manger un en-cas. L'escorte repartirait juste après, les laissant seuls tous les deux à la recherche de Bud. Il ressentait la cosmo-énergie de ce dernier bien plus fort que dans la matinée, ils devaient donc toucher au but. Il observa Nelliana qui profitait de cette pause pour s'isoler et lever les yeux vers le ciel. Même si l'on était en plein jour, elle semblait pouvoir déchiffrer les étoiles, puisqu'il la vit esquisser un faible sourire. Avait-elle aussi sentie qu'ils touchaient au but ?

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, Nelliana, annonça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, autant pour vérifier son état de fatigue que par curiosité de savoir si effectivement, elle savait.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement en lui adressant un timide sourire. Il vient à nous ...

Mime haussa un sourcil étonné. Cette fille avait vraiment quelque chose de très spécial à la limite de l'énigmatique, que ce soit dans son regard, dans son sourire ou dans ses réparties. « Il vient à nous ... » elle avait donc bien ressentie la même chose que lui mais sans en appeler à son cosmos ... ses pouvoirs devaient être très puissants. Si Bud parvenait à développer sa cosmo-énergie, elle serait une adversaire redoutable face à Hel.

- Venez manger quelque chose. Nous allons nous séparer de notre escorte et continuerons seuls après ce repas.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil perplexe à l'étang. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu de la musique provenir du fond des eaux.

* * *

Leur repas achevé, Mime aida les hommes à démonter le camp. Il garda en plus de leurs chevaux respectifs, deux chevaux de traits portant leurs affaires personnelles. Nelliana s'était éloignée dès le repas achevé, souhaitant sans doute bénéficier des derniers rayons de soleil avant de replonger dans la pénombre de la forêt dans laquelle ils allaient s'enfoncer. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes à Mime et pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit plus la jeune femme. Il avait juste entendu un léger clapotis qui avait brisé le miroir lisse de l'étang au moment où son cosmos avait senti comme une sorte de danger diffus lui piquer la nuque. Il s'approcha de l'eau mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il y plongea sa main mais rien ne lui parut suspect dans le fond proche du rivage qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. Pourtant quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Où était passée Nelliana ? Il la chercha dans les fourrés et les alentours mais se rapprocha à nouveau de la surface de l'eau lorsqu'il entendit ce même clapotis. Nelliana lui avait expliqué qu'elle-même et ses soeurs savaient nager ; elle n'avait donc pu tomber à l'eau sans pouvoir s'y échapper. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-cuisses dans les eaux calmes et entendit un nouveau clapotis provenant plus en avant dans le lac. Il vit comme une sorte d'ombre bleu-vert en surgir avant de s'y enfoncer rapidement ... et crut rêver en comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un Nixe, un de ces génies qui peuplaient les sources et les eaux calmes des lacs et des étangs. Il avait entendu nombre de récits et de légendes sur leurs comptes. Les Nixes avaient, disait-on, le pouvoir d'accorder l'immortalité aux vivants ou même de réscussiter les morts. Plus couramment, on racontait que les Nixes masculins s'emparaient de jeunes enfants ou de jeunes femmes en les charmant par leur incomparable musique et en leur apparaissant sous la forme de jeunes hommes vêtus de roux ou de vert. Ils les entraînaient alors vers les profondeurs d'où ils ne revenaient jamais.

Mime sortit de l'eau, courut jusqu'à son cheval pour s'emparer de sa lyre et revint sur le rivage. On racontait aussi que seul un habile musicien au coeur pur pouvait faire revenir le ravisseur à la surface avec sa victime. Au premier accord, le Nixe apparaissait en riant, au second en pleurant et au troisième il pouvait laisser échapper sa proie. Mais le musicien devait être assez habile pour jouer tout en saisissant la main de la jeune femme, sinon elle était perdue à jamais ...

Mime toucha les cordes de son instrument du bout de ses longs doigts fins, faisant résonner dans toute la clairière un air doux et mélancolique. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, les animaux s'arrêtèrent de vivre leur vie quelques instants et s'approchèrent, attirés comme des aimants par les accords mélodieux de l'instrument. Même la forêt devint plus silencieuse, comme respectueuse de cette mélodie harmonieuse. Il continua à jouer tout en guettant du coin de l'oeil la surface de l'eau. S'il se trompait, il perdait son temps et Nelliana risquait la noyade. Il mit d'autant plus de coeur dans sa musique qu'il avait conscience de se battre contre le temps.

Enfin il vit apparaître le corps souple et gracile du génie des eaux, ses longs cheveux bleu-verts flottant dans son dos. Son visage tout comme son corps était recouvert de fines écailles transparentes sur lesquelles s'accrochaient de minuscules gouttes d'eau telles des perles fines. Il souriait de façon insolente et Mime l'entendit éclater d'un rire cristallin avant que d'un bond souple, il regagna les profondeurs. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir et Mime fit jaillir une envolée de notes encore bien plus pure que les eaux de l'étang des cordes de sa lyre. Son cosmos l'enveloppa d'un halo blanc et il sut qu'il venait d'emporter la manche lorsqu'il vit le Nixe revenir à la surface en pleurant des larmes de cristal avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans les profondeurs.

« Encore une fois ! » Songea Mime en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire, conscient de l'urgence du moment. Il s'avança dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux tout en continuant de jouer, son cosmos en éveil. Le Nixe s'était à chaque fois rapproché de lui ... s'il faisait vite, il pourrait saisir la main de Nelliana lorsqu'il la lâcherait et la mettre en sécurité. Sa mélopée s'envola jusqu'aux cieux et toute la vie végétale et animale cessa autour de lui, charmée par sa musique céleste. On n'entendait plus que ses puissants accords. Le Nixe réapparut à la surface, émerveillé par la virtuosité du jeune homme à la chevelure couleur des blés qui maîtrisait si parfaitement son instrument. Happé lui aussi par la musique comme la Nature tout entière, il lâcha une fraction de seconde le poignet gracile et blanc de la jeune femme qu'il venait d'enlever.

« Maintenant ! » songea Mime en touchant du bout des doigts le bas de ses cordes de sa lyre. Elles s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'air et s'enroulèrent en douceur autour du poignets puis du bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer hors de l'eau. Le corps de Nelliana remonta vers la surface avant de s'échouer mollement sur le rivage, juste à côté de Mime. Le Nixe esquissa une grimace, sans doute déçu de voir sa proie lui échapper mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour retenir le corps de Nelliana. Il avait perdu et il le savait. Mime avait si parfaitement maîtrisé à la fois sa technique et ses émotions qu'il était remonté trois fois à la surface. Il lui fit un salut du bout des doigts avant de replonger dans les profondeurs de l'étang dans une gerbe d'eau. La lyre se tut et la Nature chuchota à nouveau ses bruits familiers et rassurants.

Mime posa son instrument et une fois certain que le Nixe ne reviendrait plus, s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune femme inconsciente. Il la retourna et tâta son pouls qu'il sentait encore faiblement sous ses doigts. Avec le temps qu'elle avait passé sous l'eau, elle aurait dû être morte. Sans doute, y avait-il un laps de temps durant lequel les Nixes laissaient leurs victimes en vie, afin qu'un musicien puisse éventuellement les ramener vers la surface. Il ne comprenait pas comment et tout cela ne faisait qu'ajouter aux mystères qui peuplaient les légendes et les forêts d'Odalmon.

- Nelliana, l'appela-t-il en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Nelliana, vous m'entendez ? Revenez à vous ... Nelliana ...

Il l'entendit soupirer légèrement avant qu'elle ne se mit à tousser. Il la fit rouler sur le côté gauche afin qu'elle puisse cracher l'eau qui avait néanmoins commencer à s'infiltrer en elle. Elle se mit à frissonner violemment. Bien qu'étant au printemps les températures restaient fraîches dans l'air et l'eau de l'étang ne devait pas être à plus d'une quinzaine de degrés. De plus, ses vêtements mouillés ne faisaient qu'accentuer le froid qu'elle devait ressentir.

- Nelliana ... Comment vous sentez-vous ? Reprit-il d'une voix douce et calme afin de la rassurer.

- Froid ... parvint-elle à murmurer.

- Je vais faire un feu et vous donner une couverture. Venez, ajouta-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en se relevant. Je vais déjà vous installer au soleil afin qu'il commence à vous réchauffer.

- merci ...

Transie, épuisée, elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire par le guerrier qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ses notes mélodieuses avaient même traversé la surface de l'eau ; elle les avait ressenties plus qu'entendues, sans doute comme le Nixe qui l'avait entraînée au fond de l'eau lorsqu'elle s'en était approchée tout à l'heure, attirée par une musique enchanteresse venant des profondeurs. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier que déjà elle s'était sentie entraînée vers le fond. La douce chaleur du corps de Mime s'éloigna lorsqu'il la déposa sur une souche d'arbre en plein soleil et elle se remit à frissonner. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, elle risquait une pneumonie. Elle suivit des yeux le guerrier divin qui courut jusqu'aux chevaux pour y récuper pêle-mêle, couvertures, vêtements de rechange, chaudron, cornes à boire. Il revint les bras chargés et la drapa dans une des couvertures.

- Voila, c'est juste provisoire, le temps pour moi de vous allumer un feu.

Il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus gêné.

- Vous devriez en profiter pour retirer vos vêtements mouillés ... Je vous en ai pris d'autres qui ont l'air assez chauds.

Elle hocha la tête, assez gênée elle-même par cette situation dans laquelle elle venait involontairement de les mettre. Essylt n'aurait pas fait tant de manière et se serait sans doute déjà deshabillée, tout comme ses autres soeurs qui auraient fort justement fait prévaloir le principe de survie.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, finit-il en souriant ... et ne vous approchez plus de l'eau s'il vous plaît !

- Promis, murmura-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle ne le vit plus, elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements mouillés, se sécha tant bien que mal avec la couverture et enfila les affaires sèches. Ses sens se mirent brusquement en éveil. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil craintif vers l'eau mais tout lui sembla calme. Elle se tourna vers la forêt derrière elle ... Mime ? ... Non, ridicule ! Il n'avait rien d'un voyeur puisqu'il semblait aussi gêné qu'elle par la situation ... Qui, alors ?

Elle sursauta en entendant craquer une brindille derrière elle et se retourna brutalement. C'était Mime qui revenait avec les bras chargés de bois. Il revenait dans la direction opposée de celle d'où elle s'était sentie observée quelques secondes plus tôt. La présence du guerrier la rassura grandement et elle se rassit sur la souche. Mime l'observa de biais tout en allumant le feu qui crépita rapidement. La chaleur bienfaisante commença à chasser le froid qu'elle ressentait encore, malgré ses vêtements secs. Il posa le trépied au-dessus du feu et y suspendit le chaudron, qu'il alla auparavant remplir d'eau. Puis il y jeta une poignée d'herbes odorantes.

- C'est un remède que m'a appris mon père, expliqua-t-il devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme. Ce sont différentes herbes qui permettent d'éviter de tomber malade lorsqu'on est resté trop longtemps exposé au froid ou qu'on est tombé dans la mer ou dans un lac. C'est très efficace et pour un remède, plutôt bon.

- Je comprends ... Votre père comptait beaucoup pour vous, n'est ce pas ?

Il s'accroupit devant le feu qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles, joua avec une brindille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement consumée et mit quelques secondes à répondre d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

- Oui ... C'est le chevalier phénix qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte ... Mais je resterai toujours le meurtrier de mon père, qui plus est, pour de mauvaises raisons ... à présent, je dois apprendre à vivre avec cela.

Il sentit la petite main fine de Nelliana se poser sur son épaule et se retourna, se retrouvant à nouveau confronté à son énigmatique regard émeuraude.

- Vous le retrouverez, Mime ...

Que voulait-elle dire ? Il espérait évidemment qu'ils se retrouveraient au Valhalla, le domaine sacré où les plus vénérables guerriers se retrouvaient tous, escortés puis servis par les Valkyries, les filles du puissant dieu Odin, qui choisissaient sur les champs de bataille les plus valeureux guerriers méritant d'y finir leur jours. C'était le plus grand honneur accordé aux braves et il ne doutait pas que son père y siégeait. Mais lui-même durant sa mort était certain de ne pas y avoir été, même s'il ne se souvenait pas où il avait fini. D'ailleurs, aucun des guerriers divins n'avait conservé de souvenirs de leur « mort » ... Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et plongea l'une des cornes dans le chaudron, manquant de se brûler, avant de la tendre à Nelliana. Elle avait cessé de trembler et avait retrouvé sa sérénité, comme si son séjour dans l'étang avec le Nixe n'avait jamais existé. Comment parvenait-elle à conserver un tel calme après avoir manqué de se noyer ?

- Tenez, buvez tant que c'est très chaud. Je vais changer moi aussi de vêtements ... Restez près du feu ...

Elle acquiesça et le laissa s'éloigner vers les chevaux tout en buvant le remède qui était à vrai dire fort bon. Elle ressentit à nouveau ce picotement dans la nuque, si familier lorsque quelqu'un vous épiait discrètement. Elle tourna la tête vers les fourrés. Il y avait quelqu'un, elle en était certaine ... Mais qui ? Mime revint au bout de quelques minutes et elle se décida à lui faire part de cette impression curieuse.

- Mime, je crois que nous sommes épiés ...

Ce fut lui qui la surprit à présent.

- Je sais ... Il est là, quelque part, depuis que je me suis mis à jouer pour vous sortir de l'eau ...

Il se servit sans se presser une corne de boisson qu'il avala d'un trait et scruta la forêt. Elle nota qu'il avait également repris sa lyre. Curieusement et même s'il venait de confirmer ses impressions, il ne semblait ni tendu, ni particulièrement nerveux ... tout juste curieux. Il pinça les cordes de son instrument qui se mit à vibrer sous ses doigts. Les cordes jaillirent et se dirigèrent à une vitesse folle vers la forêt, esquivant le moindre arbre, fourré, buisson ou tronc mort sur leur passage. Nelliana les vit foncer vers la cime d'un immense épicéa. Des épines tombèrent de toutes parts lorsqu'elles fauchèrent le haut de l'arbre avant de revenir vers Mime. Une silhouette se découpa sur le soleil et se projeta derrière eux, juste devant l'étang. Les cordes revinrent comme par magie dans l'instrument et Mime fit face à la silhouette.

- C'était donc toi ? Annonça-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Nelliana qui avait tout juste pu suivre l'action tant elle avait été rapide, se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'homme qui leur faisait face ; la copie conforme de Syd !

- Bud d'Alcor, finit par compléter Mime.

Bud ne pipa mot mais fixa Mime droit dans les yeux, sans doute incrédule de le revoir en vie. Nelliana put ainsi observer le guerrier jumeau de Syd plus attentivement. Leurs ressemblances physiques ne faisaient pas l'ombre d'un doute, bien que Bud ait les cheveux plus longs et une musculature plus puissante que celle de Syd. Mais là où ce dernier affichait un maintien droit, un sourire enjôleur et des traits empreints de noblesse, Bud affichait un air farouche, revêche, hargneux même. Son corps était légèrement courbé en avant, dans une posture presque agressive. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et passaient de l'un à l'autre aussi rapidement qu'un loup se demandant sur quelle proie foncer en premier.

- Tu était mort ! Siffla enfin Bud en se redressant légèrement tout en fixant finalement Mime, qu'il jugeait comme le plus dangeureux des deux. Je t'ai vu tomber face au chevalier phénix et j'ai vu Andromède se saisir de ton saphir d'Odin.

- C'est exact ... J'étais bien mort, tout comme les autres guerriers divins. Mais nous sommes tous revenus à la vie récemment, dans des circonstances que je me ferai un plaisir de t'exposer si tu daignes quitter cette posture agressive.

Mime se retourna et lui tournant le dos, se dirigea tranquillement vers le feu et s'assit à terre, sous le regard attéré de Bud.

- Comment ! C'est impossible ! Nul ne peut revenir d'entre les morts !

- Et pourtant, je suis bien là, asséna Mime tout en commençant à jouer tranquillement, presque en sourdine.

Bud s'approcha du feu à pas lents et mesurés, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Nelliana, sans s'y attarder. Il resta debout devant Mime qui releva la tête vers lui, sans cesser de jouer. Seul le feu les séparait à présent.

- Ton frère, Syd, est également vivant ...

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe chez Bud. Nelliana vit se succéder une multitude de sentiments contradictoires sur le visage jusque là fermé de Bud. De l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension, de l'incrédulité, de l'espoir, du bonheur, de la perplexité, du doute ...

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec toi alors ? Finit par le questionner Bud, sur un ton un peu plus amène, mais toujours sceptique.

- Ecoute le récit de tous les évènements qui se sont produits récemment en Asgard, au palais d'Hilda. Nelliana, venez nous rejoindre.

Nelliana s'assit sur la souche entre Bud qui restait accroupi et Mime qui raconta toute l'histoire, de l'apparition des armures de Cassiopée, à l'attaque de Hel en passant par leur résurrection, la réparation des armures des guerriers divins et la séparation des héritières d'Odalwar ... tout en continuant de jouer. L'instrument et sa voix se turent au même moment et il regarda Bud, qui contemplait les flammes dansant devant ses yeux. Mime posa sa lyre et resservit du remède à Nelliana avant de se resservir lui-même. Il guettait la réaction de Bud, qui pouvait éventuellement être exessive compte tenu du personnage. Mais Bud ne disait rien, assimilant sans doute toutes ces informations.

- Ainsi, mon frère est en vie ... finit-il par répéter.

C'était sans doute l'information qui lui tenanit le plus à coeur, songea Nelliana avec tristesse, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment où elle-même était séparée de toute sa famille. Bud finit par lever la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il fixa Mime dans les yeux avant de décréter d'une voix ferme.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de tout ceci. Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser la charge que m'a confiée Hilda. Je ne peux entraîner cette jeune personne à devenir chevalière.

Il se redressa et Mime et Nelliana firent de même.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas bien compris, Bud, commença Mime de sa voix mélodieuse mais ferme. Ce n'est pas une requête ou une demande, c'est un ordre de ta souveraine.

- Eh bien qu'elle vienne elle-même me le donner dans ce cas ! Fit Bud en haussant les épaules. Elle a déjà failli mener notre contrée à sa perte une fois ... pourquoi devrait-on lui faire confiance aujourd'hui ?

- Son esprit était gouverné par Poséidon qui l'avait envoûtée grâce à l'anneau des Niebelungen. Il n'en est rien aujourd'hui. Tu dois aussi apprendre à pardonner, Bud ...

Bud éclata d'un rire sinistre et sans joie et se retourna vers la forêt, commençant à disparaître dans celle-ci.

- Pardonner ? A qui ? A mes parents ? A Hilda ? Aux dieux ? Non, je ne suis pas un guerrier divin, je ne l'ai jamais été ... Aux yeux de tous, je suis une pâle copie d'un guerrier existant et vivant ... Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose à présent ... Qu'on me fiche la paix ...

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, lança Mime en pinçant les cordes de sa lyre, son cosmos se déployant brusquement autour de lui, faisant vaciller les flammes devant lui.

Bud, sentant brusquement le cosmos de Mime augmenter, se retourna et lui fit face. Son cosmos commença également à se déployer envoyant des ondes froides autour de lui, gelant progressivement la végétation qui l'entourait.

- Que veux-tu, Mime ? Que nous nous battions ?

- Je ne souhaite pas en arriver à de telles extrémités ... Mais si c'est nécessaire pour te faire accepter ta condition, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de Bud qui recula d'un pas devant l'intensité du cosmos, jusqu'alors bienveillant du guerrier musicien.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, que çà te plaise ou pas, tu es un guerrier divin et ton devoir est de servir Odin et donc sa représentante terrestre, Hilda de Polaris. Et pour la servir tu devras entraîner cette jeune femme afin qu'elle soit prête à revêtir l'une des cinq armures de Cassiopée pour affronter Hel. Aucun de nous trois ici présent n'a choisi son destin, Bud et pourtant Nelliana et moi l'acceptons ... tout comme ses soeurs et les autres guerriers divins ont accepté le leur. Même Hilda s'est conformée à la volonté divine ... Oserais-tu défier la volonté d'Odin ?

Bud se rapprocha à pas lents de Mime, toutes griffes dehors. Le sol devenait de plus en plus froid et Nelliana sentait les bourrasques froides se lever autour d'elle. Il était visiblement furieux de se faire rappeler à l'ordre comme un enfant ou un simple valet. Elle comprit que chez cet homme, seule la liberté d'agir, d'aller et de venir comptait ... ce qu'il lui confirma dans ses propos.

- Je suis un loup solitaire, siffla Bud, acide, entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être tenu en laisse comme un bon toutou, comme vous avez tous eu l'habitude de le faire au Palais. Nul ne me dicte sa volonté

Mime ne se démonta pas. Il rejeta l'une des mèches de ses cheveux en arrière et décréta sans aucune pitié.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, il y a deux choix d'Hilda que nous autres guerriers divins n'avons pas compris ; le tien et celui d'Albérich pour vous confier Nelliana et Myrna. Mais c'était la volonté d'Odin et nous nous y sommes conformés. Tout comme tu le feras. Tu es devenu guerrier divin le jour ou tu as accepté l'armure d'Alcor ... C'est un choix à vie ... Pas un simple passe-temps pour quelques moments dans une existence ! Cela étant, je peux comprendre que tu aies peur ...

Nelliana crut que Bud allait étouffer de rage. Ses yeux s'étrécirent brutalement sous la remarque blessante de Mime, qui lui, gardait tout son calme. Elle sentait tout autour d'elle leurs cosmos se heurter avant même que l'un des deux ne frappa l'autre. L'énergie qu'ils déployaient tous les deux était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti cela un jour ... sauf lorsque toutes les cinq avaient été dépassées par leurs propres cosmos ou face à Hel.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma vie ! Hurla Bud. Je suis à ta disposition, Mime ...

- Je ne souhaite pas t'affronter ... seulement te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ta destinée. Et actuellement, elle est liée à cette jeune femme ...

Bud lança un coup d'oeil à Nelliana qui recula d'un pas devant l'animosité qu'elle lut dans son regard. S'il acceptait, elle allait vivre un enfer ... elle en fut certaine et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension même si c'était elle qui avait rassuré Mime plus tôt dans la journée.

- Lorsque tu auras terminé son entraînement et qu'elle aura découvert son cosmos, vous reviendrez au palais d'Hilda, avec ton armure qui a été endommagée durant ton combat contre phénix, poursuivit Mime. Le chevalier d'or, Mu du Bélier, sera capable de la réparer.

Mime se retourna vers Nelliana et ressentit son appréhension. Il ramassa ses affaires et lui tendit les brides de son cheval et de celui qui portait ses affaires personnelles. Elle monta en selle avec élégance.

- Mon rôle s'arrête ici, Nelliana. Vous êtes à présent sous la tutelle de Bud d'Alcor. Ayez confiance en vous et tout se passera bien. Vous êtes aussi puissante que nous, voir même plus encore. Bud vous donnera la force physique qui vous fait défaut. Mais la force mentale, c'est en vous qu'il faudra la chercher.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Merci de m'avoir escortée jusqu'ici.

- Eh, une minute tous les deux ! S'écria Bud, qui sentait la situation lui échapper complètement. Je n'ai pas encore accepté.

Mime lui fit face et mena les chevaux de Nelliana vers lui.

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Si tu n'avais pas accepté ton devoir soit tu serais déjà loin, soit nous serions en plein combat. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton honneur ou le fait que tu aies envie de revoir ton frère en ayant fait aussi bien que lui qui t'a poussé à choisir, mais peu importe ... Seul le résultat compte. Cependant, je te conseille de te montrer respectueux envers cette jeune personne ... je crois qu'elle est protégée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très puissant. Ne l'oublies pas ! Au revoir, Nelliana ... A bientôt. Bud ...

Mime inclina la tête devant Bud qui fit de même. Leurs cosmos cessèrent brutalement de s'emballer et Nelliana vit avec regrets Mime s'éloigner vers ses chevaux, monter en selle et disparaître dans la forêt. Elle reporta son attention vers Bud, toujours debout devant elle. Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois avant de maugréer « une chevalière ! Il ne manquait plus que cela en Asgard ! Une troupe de femme chevaliers ! Fallait-il que çà tombe sur moi ! ». Il commença à avancer vers les fourrés et se retourna en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Et alors, il vous faut une invitation écrite pour me suivre ... « votre Altesse » ?

Elle soupira légèrement et se mit en route pour suivre le guerrier. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient difficiles ...

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, sous le chaud soleil et le ciel azuréen de Grèce, un homme sortit de sa méditation, troublé. Il avait eu l'impression de passer plusieurs minutes sous l'eau et de se noyer. Quel rêve étrange ! Il lui avait fallu tout son calme et sa maîtrise de la méditation pour sortir enfin de cet état de transe dans lequel ce sentiment de noyade l'avait plongé. Secouant la tête, il toucha son front et sentit de fines gouttes d'humidité s'y accrocher tout comme dans ses cheveux. Perplexe, il quitta sa position de lotus et touchant le sol de ses pieds nus, le sentit couvert d'eau. Il se baissa lentement et le toucha du bout des doigts. Il était mouillé juste autour de lui. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

A pas lent, il se dirigea vers la sortie de son temple et s'exposa aux chauds rayons du soleil. Son corps et ses longs cheveux blonds ne mettraient que quelques minutes à sècher avec la chaleur ambiante. Pourtant il ne pouvait se défaire de cette étrange impression ... Ce n'était pas un rêve ... Il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement vécu cette quasi-noyade ...

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ... _


	22. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Essylt 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalièreni**

**Essylt – Chapitre 1**

**Attention ! LEMON en tout début de chapitre ! **

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Sur la route de Maelarnen, cinq jours après le départ du Palais d'Hilda»_

Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du guerrier divin, Syd de Mizar. Etendu sur le dos dans un amas de draps froissés sur lesquels il crispait ses doigts à en faire blanchir les jointures, il croyait atteindre le Valhalla avant de redescendre brutalement à chaque fois que la blonde sirène qui s'occupait de son entre-jambe s'en éloignait. Cette femme le rendait fou de désir. Elle maîtrisait les jeux de l'amour charnel à la perfection, sachant exactement à quel moment elle devait accélerer ou réduire ses mouvements, quel endroit précis elle devait caresser pour lui procurer des frissons qui le parcouraient des pieds à la racine des cheveux. Elle était une tentatrice et le savait ... mieux même, elle en jouait. Et il adorait ce jeu-là ...

Lui-même n'était pas un novice en la matière, loin de là. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore reçu l'armure divine de Mizar, il passait de nombreuses soirées dans la cité d'Asgard, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Siegfried. Il ne manquait jamais de repartir accompagné d'une belle jeune femme qu'il délaissait dès l'aube venue. Mais aujourd'hui, il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas trouvé son maître en la matière ... ou plutôt sa maîtresse ... et cela depuis quatre nuits d'affilées, cinq en comptant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le palais d'Hilda. Cinq nuits avec la même femme ! Il frisait l'exploit !

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la caresse d'une langue coquine qui allait et venait sur son sexe durci le menant une nouvelle fois vers un abîme de plaisirs. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard à la fois félin et aguicheur de la jeune beauté blonde. Elle était accroupie sur ses cuisses, son corps souple dénudé jusqu'à la taille penché sur le sien ... Il la dévora des yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de caresser sa magnifique crinière blonde qui effleurait chaque parcelle de sa peau nue et ces seins parfaits qui le narguaient avec insolence. Mais une fois de plus elle repoussa sa main d'un geste léger et sourit. Elle sentit qu'il était au bord de la rupture et s'agenouilla d'un mouvement souple du bassin, le dominant de toute sa taille. Charmeuse, elle rejeta ses boucles blondes en arrière et disposa quelques mèches qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine, dessinant sous le reflet dansant des deux bougies allumées dans la pièce d'exquises arabesques sur sa peau diaphane. Elle l'entendit déglutir péniblement et lui sourit avant d'ôter d'un geste lent et parfaitement contrôlé la jupe relevée autour de sa taille. Le tissu fin tomba dans un bruissement soyeux sur le sol. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se saisit de son membre et s'empala doucement sur lui en poussant un léger gémissement.

C'en fut trop pour le guerrier qui venait de dépasser allègrement les limites de sa patience. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille fine et imprima le rythme des va-et-vients qu'il souhaitait dans un grognement presque bestial. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et il sentit ses cheveux blonds effleurer ses mollets. Quittant sa taille, l'une de ses mains vint caresser, pincer, masser l'un après l'autre les seins superbes de la jeune femme, provoquant en elle des frissons et des soupirs de pur plaisir. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin en elle, leur arrachant à tous les deux des gémissements qui s'échappaient involontairement de leurs gorges. Il la sentit se contracter brutalement autour de lui et elle cria son nom avant de retomber sur lui, le noyant dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds et la douce tièdeur de son corps. Syd alla de plus en plus vite et se raidit dans un dernier spasme, se laissant enfin aller à la jouissance qu'il retenait depuis longtemps. Il la tint serré contre lui, s'ennivrant de son parfum de femme et caressant la peau légèrement humide de son dos nu. Son propre coeur retrouvait progressivement un rythme régulier alors qu'une douce torpeur se saisissait de lui.

* * *

- Nous sommes encore loin de chez toi ? Susurra-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Morphée lui tendait les bras et il aurait répondu avec délices à son appel mais sur un point au moins, Essylt ressemblait à la majorité des femmes ; à savoir tenter de se lancer dans des discussions après avoir fait l'amour. Il bailla et cligna des paupières pour tenter de rester éveillé.

- Hmmm ... Non ... Nous serons demain chez mes parents ... il nous faudra encore une journée pour rejoindre le château de mon oncle ...

Elle se tut quelques instants et roula sur le côté, tentant de reprendre un morceau de drap qui s'était entortillé autour du grand corps musclé de Syd. Il grommela et se souleva légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle se couvrit et fixa le plafond de la chambre d'auberge dans laquelle il passait la nuit. Syd basculait à nouveau doucement dans le sommeil.

- Pourquoi nous arrêter chez tes parents ? Pourquoi n'habitent-ils pas avec ton oncle ? Le questionna-t-elle, le tirant à nouveau du sommeil.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux. Par Odin ! Qu'avait-elle donc ce soir ? D'ordinaire, il pouvait dormir après lui avoir donné satisfaction deux à trois fois sans subir un examen en règle. Elle ne pouvait le savoir, mais Syd dans un état de manque de sommeil était proprement exécrable. Il prit sur lui et se tourna, se redressant à moitié et posant sa tête sur sa main. Peut-être voulait-elle plus tout simplement ? Il tenta de l'attirer vers elle mais elle se déroba et sortit du lit, enroulée dans le drap. Allons bon, elle n'allait pas lui faire la tête maintenant ? Peut-être que cinq jours c'était de trop ! Il la suivit des yeux tout en restant allongé et en se couvrant lui-même. Elle était plantée devant la fenêtre et semblait songeuse. « peut-être n'as tu pas été à la hauteur ? » songea-t-il avant de repousser cette idée proprement ridicule. Syd de Mizar, pas à la hauteur dans un lit ? Il devait vraiment être exténué.

- Que se passe-t-il Essylt ? Finit-il par lui demander, redoutant de poser cette question tant elle offrait de possibilités aux femmes de partir dans d'interminables explications ou des délires psychologiques de toutes sortes.

- Rien ... enfin si ... Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ton royaume et de ton oncle, ni de tes parents d'ailleurs ... Il serait peut-être temps d'aborder le sujet ...

- Maintenant ? Geignit-il. Pourquoi pas demain, sur la route ? Proposa-t-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Reviens te coucher, Essylt et dormons un peu ...

Elle le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air.

- Tu peux dormir, si tu veux ... Je n'ai pas sommeil pour le moment. Déclara-t-elle tout à trac avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'allait pas devenir une harpie tout de même alors qu'il allait devoir l'entraîner. Il repenserait à tout cela demain, après un peu de repos. A peine posa-t-il la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit sous l'oeil indifférent d'Essylt.

« Ah les hommes ! Tous pareils ! » Même s'ils étaient de redoutables guerriers, sitôt après l'amour, ils tombaient comme des mouches. Elle resserra le drap autour d'elle et regarda fixement le croissant de lune. Elle était devenue quasiment rouge sang ... la couleur d'Isan, déesse vengeresse, porteuse d'angoisse et de cauchemars. Essylt ne parvenait jamais à dormir sans faire d'horribles cauchemars lorsqu'Isan la rouge remplaçait Is la blanche. Elle tourna la tête et s'arrêta sur le corps à moitié couvert du guerrier divin dont la poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de son souffle léger. A priori, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle le tenait éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, afin qu'elle-même évita de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves atroces. Mais il ne fallait pas abuser, il avait aussi besoin de repos. Elle-même parvenait à s'endormir un peu durant la journée dans l'attelage, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre puisqu'il guidait leur escorte, monté sur son bel étalon blanc.

Elle colla son front à la vitre glacée et frissonna. La nuit allait être longue. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien de celui avec qui elle partageait ses nuits ni de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas été plus attentive aux cours d'histoire et de géographie que tentait de lui inculquer son précepteur dans son enfance. La studieuse Nelliana aurait pu l'aider, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ressentit pour la première fois et avec une cruelle acuité l'absence de ses soeurs. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elles avaient toujours été ensemble. Sauf Illyana qu'elle voyait moins souvent que ses trois autres soeurs. Elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir jeté au visage de Lydwina qu'elle aurait préféré grandir seule, pour faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait et ne pas avoir constamment ses soeurs sur son dos. Lydwina l'avait giflée et lui avait fait un sermon qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Comme elle regrettait tout cela à présent. Même son terrible et pauvre royaume lui manquait affreusement. Pourtant, là aussi, combien de fois avait-elle tempêté contre le fait d'être né dans ce « foutu royaume » comme elle l'appelait ... mais jamais devant Ilyana, qui l'aurait écorchée vive pour avoir tenu des propos pareils. Et Myrna, sa rebelle et vive petite soeur qui courait partout dans la forêt, le long des rivières et cascades, pieds nus soulevant le moindre rocher ou comtemplant la moindre fleur ou la moindre herbe qui poussait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, la première depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées au palais d'Hilda et la seule espéra-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller devant des étrangers, seraient-ce Syd ou ses parents. Elle avait assez pleuré au palais d'Hilda. A présent, elle devrait se montrer forte afin de gagner comme ses soeurs son armure de Cassiopée même si elle s'interrogeait quant à l'entraînement qu'elle devrait suivre. Elle se promit d'interroger le guerrier dès le lendemain et retourna à sa triste contemplation. Pas un nuage ne venait cacher la lune au halo rouge ...

* * *

Syd s'éveilla en s'étirant quelques heures plus tard. Il vit Essylt assise sur le bord du lit qui lui tendit en souriant une tasse fumante d'où s'échappait une agréable odeur de café. Il se redressa et l'accepta en la remerciant tout en remarquant qu'elle était déjà fin prête à partir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Il doit être vers les huit heures, je pense ... le temps de partir ...

- Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, remarqua-t-il en tendant une main vers sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir ... Je dois être nerveuse maintenant que nous approchons du but, murmura-t-elle ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur ses cauchemars liés à Isan.

- Il n'y a pas de raison ... tu verras, mes parents sont adorables ... et il ne s'agit pas d'une présentation de mariage, finit-il en souriant tout en guettant avec une certaine anxiété les sentiments qui allaient apparaître sur le beau visage d'Essylt.

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se lever.

- Je le sais bien ! Il ne manquerait plus que çà ! Lança-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, quelle idée !

Syd faillit sauter de joie. Il avait craint l'espace d'une minute qu'elle s'imaginerait qu'il allait lui proposer le mariage pour la seule bonne raison d'avoir partager quelques nuits dans le même lit. Visiblement, tout comme lui, cette idée le rebutait au plus haut point, contrairement à de nombreuses filles de la noblesse. Par contre, ils devraient faire attention à ne pas se compromettre devant ses parents, qui avaient une vision beaucoup plus conventionnelle des choses. Il se leva, nullement gêné par sa nudité et commença à s'habiller sous l'oeil appréciateur d'Essylt qui l'interrogea néanmoins.

- Maintenant que tu es reposé, peut-être pourrais-tu me donner quelques explications sur ce qui m'attend dans ton royaume ?

- Ce n'est pas encore le mien, précisa-t-il en enfilant sa tunique après s'être rafraichi. Actuellement, c'est mon oncle, soit le frère de mon père qui est Ansirik de Maelarnen. C'est lui l'aîné de la famille mais il n'a pas de descendant. A sa mort, le titre devrait revenir à mon père.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de sa mort ?

- Parce que je vais le tuer, déclara-t-il simplement sur le ton de la conversation tout en finissant de s'habiller.

Essylt recula d'un pas et le dévisagea, ébahie.

- Comment çà ?

- Essylt, je ne peux pas être plus clair. Connais-tu l'histoire de Maelarnen ?

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête, comme prise en faute. N'importe quel noble, homme ou femme, se devait d'apprendre dans sa jeunesse l'histoire des différents royaumes d'Asgard, de leurs familles régnantes, la géographie et un minimum de géopolitique. Mais ces cours-là, elle n'y avait jamais assisté car elle les trouvait profondément ennuyeux. A force de faire du charme à son précepteur elle avait fini par échapper à tous les cours. Ce qui la desservait grandement à présent.

- Non, finit-elle par avouer.

- Bien, je suppose que tu devais être occupée à d'autres activités ... Laisse-moi t'expliquer en quelques mots. Je te donnerai le détail une fois arrivé chez mes parents. Notre oncle a pris le pouvoir à la mort de son père et s'est donné le surnom de seigneur écarlate. Bien qu'il n'ait déclaré la guerre à aucune des contrées voisines, ayant sans doute trop peur des réactions d'Hilda, il a fait régner la terreur parmi les nôtres. Des arrestations et des exécutions sommaires, des jugements rapides dont il était le seul maître, des disparitions font partis du quotidien de notre royaume depuis son avènement. Et malheureusement, mon père n'est pas de taille contre lui ... Ce n'est pas un guerrier, c'est un artiste tout comme ma mère. Ils vivent un peu comme dans une bulle. Ma mère est peintre et mon père musicien. Et je crois malheureusement qu'aucun des deux n'a vraiment un pied dans la réalité du royaume. D'une certaine façon, cela leur a aussi sauvé la vie car mon oncle n'a jamais vu un rival à éliminer en mon père.

Essylt avait suivi son explication avec attention. Décidemment, quelque soit le royaume, tout Asgard semblait maudit.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas le chasser, tout simplement ?

- C'est lui l'héritier légitime du trône de Maelarnen. De plus si je me contente de le chasser ou de l'emprisonner, il trouvera toujours des partisans pour le rejoindre et l'appuyer. Je tiens à régler cette question une bonne fois pour toutes. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais été assez fort pour le faire ... mais maintenant, tout est possible et je ne laisserai pas mon peuple souffrir encore à cause de cet homme. Cela n'a que trop duré ! Finit-il en serrant le poing.

Essylt le dévisagea longuement. Ce n'était plus l'homme léger et libertin qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. L'homme qui lui faisait face était le guerrier divin de Zeta et d'une certaine façon, elle reconnaissait son potentiel de chef ... Il venait de tenir le même discours que sa soeur aînée, Lydwina, qu'Hilda de Polaris ou que Siegfried. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne la ménagerait pas durant son entraînement.

- Je comprends.

Syd la fixa longuement et lui sourit.

- Nous allons d'abord aller chez mes parents. Je te laisserai en leur compagnie après avoir commencé à t'entraîner. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu assistes à notre combat. Je connais mon père, il se désistera du trône et me laissera sa place ; il en sera même soulagé, je crois. Et je suis sûr que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux ... Je sens que tu as une âme d'artiste.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, comme pour la rassurer. Elle posa ses mains dans son dos, sentant ses muscles puissants rouler sous ses doigts.

- C'est vrai ... Je m'occupais de tout ce qui concernait l'art et l'architecture en Odalwar. C'est ce qui me fait penser que je ne serais jamais capable de porter une armure ... Je ne pense pas être faite pour cela ...

- Ce sont des sottises. Mime doit être le plus grand musicien du royaume et pourtant c'est un redoutable guerrier. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu échoues, finit-il en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts, là où la marque en W s'était inscrite dans sa chair, avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu y arriveras ... je vais m'occuper de nos chevaux. Nous serons chez moi dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Tiens-toi prête.

Elle le vit disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle aurait aimé avoir la même confiance que lui dans ses propres capacités, mais elle doutait de ses forces. Elle n'avait jamais eu à recourir à la moindre violence, à participer au moindre combat ... elle était très loin de ses deux soeurs aînées en la matière et ne possédait ni les connaissances de Nelliana ou de Myrna. En quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir développer un cosmos ?

* * *

Maelarnen était un royaume côtier situé à quelques jours de cheval d'Asgard. De hautes falaises blanches surplombaient l'océan et les côtes étaient couvertes de bruyères blanches et mauves. La neige avait déjà disparu, balayée par le vent et par le climat plus doux et humide du bord de mer. Il n'y avait que très peu d'arbres sur la côte même. Il la longèrent sur quelques kilomètres, chevauchant côte à côte, Syd sur son destrier blanc et Essylt sur sa jument noisette avec juste une tache blanche sur la tête. Ils n'avaient pas froid car le soleil réchauffait l'athmosphère de l'après-midi. Syd s'arrêta sur une avancée rocheuse naturelle qui surplombait une grande crique de galet, fouettée par l'océan en contre-bas et descendit de cheval, le tenant par la bride. Essylt le rejoignit et laissa courir son regard sur l'horizon, son visage baigné par les embruns et le soleil.

- C'est magnifique, soupira-t-elle. Pour moi qui n'ai jamais connu l'océan, c'est un spectacle enchanteur.

Syd hocha la tête et la dévisagea.

- C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés ... ma mère venait souvent pour y peindre et quand j'avais fini mes enseignements et mon entraînement, je pouvais la rejoindre ici. Nous descendions par le petit chemin qui serpente le long de la falaise jusqu'à la plage de galets, compléta-t-il en désignant le chemin escarpé.

Essylt mit ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et suivit son doigt.

- Elle a du faire des tableaux magnifiques ici !

- Oui ... nous reviendrons. Mais à présent, nous devons nous enfoncer dans les terres et traverser ces bois. Notre demeure familiale est juste derrière.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils chevauchèrent rapidement jusquà enfin apercevoir le toit du manoir à trois étages, dissimulé derrière de hauts murs et une grille en fer forgé. Le blason familial de Syd se trouvait de part et d'autre de l'énorme grille. Il représentait un tigre aux dents de sabre, ressemblant beaucoup au casque de l'armure divine dont Syd était le porteur. Ce dernier descendit de selle et poussa la porte, tenant son cheval et celui d'Essylt par la bride. Elle se laissa emmener vers la demeure en ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La demeure était plus petite que son château mais elle était entière, pas à moitié en ruine. Chacune des fenêtres était haute et pourvue de rideau. Une grande cour dallée s'étendait devant la bâtisse et un large escalier de quelques marches menait à la porte d'entrée ouvragée. L'ensemble était sobre et harmonieux, sans doute à l'image des propriétaires. Elle descendit de cheval lorsqu'un jeune homme aux nombreuses taches de rousseur arriva du côté de la bâtisse. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Syd devant lui et bafouilla une prière à Odin en reculant d'un pas. Syd lui sourit.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas un fantôme ... Je suis bien vivant !

- Maître Syd, bredouilla le jeune garçon, totalement paniqué. Par Odin ! Comment est-ce possible ? On nous avait dit que vous étiez ... que vous étiez ... que vous étiez ...

- Mort ? Finit par compléter Syd. Non, je suis bien vivant. Pouvez-vous vous occuper de nos monture, s'il vous plaît ? Je vais aller voir mes parents ...

- Oh oui, maître ... Ils vont être si heureux !

En s'approchant d'eux, il aperçut la silhouette d'Essylt et Syd crut que sa mâchoire allait se déboiter et ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas du souvent approcher de telles beautés, hormis sa mère. Essylt avait pourtant choisi une tenue bien moin provocante qu'à son habitude. Certes son décolleté était audacieux, mais la découpe de sa robe rose pâle et blanche restait sobre. De longues manches la couvraient jusqu'aux poignets et sa longue jupe descendait jusqu'au sol. Un manteau à capuche orné de fourrure blanche couvrait ses épaules et retombait gracieusement dans son dos. Elle offrit un sourire éblouissant au jeune garçon qui trébucha et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Syd tendit les rênes au garçon.

- çà ira jeune homme ? On peut vous laisser ?

- Oui ... oui, maître ...

Le garçon finit par s'éloigner avec les chevaux sous l'oeil rieur de Syd.

- J'avais un peu oublié à quel point vous faisiez de l'effet sur la gent masculine ...

- Oublié ? Releva Essylt, taquine. Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier qu'on « m'oublie » ...

- Comment pourrait-on le faire ? Fit-il en lui baisant la main. Je dois vous prévenir, Essylt, que mes parents sont adorables mais assez conventionnels ... S'ils nous surprennent à batifoler, je crains que l'option « mariage » devienne une nécessité pour nous ...

Essylt fronça les sourcils et retira prestement sa main.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes !

- Je suis d'accord ... mais me retenir face à vous me sera extrêmement difficile ... finit-il dans un souffle en l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassant avec fièvre, la laissant pantelante.

- Vous êtes un vaurien, Syd !

- Et vous une tentatrice, Essylt ! Mais il est temps d'entrer à présent. Mes parents ne savent pas encore que je suis en vie. Je crains que cela ne leur fasse un choc !

Ils entrèrent sous l'oeil d'abord intrigué puis surpris des serviteurs qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs. La majeure partie d'entre eux s'écartaient avec respect et crainte de Syd et pour le prsonnel masculin, avec une lueur d'admiration en suivant la démarche chaloupée d'Essylt. Syd demanda où se trouvaient ses parents et il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient installés pour l'après-midi dans l'atelier de peinture de sa mère. Çà avait toujours été leur pièce préférée, une sorte de grand jardin d'hiver vitré baigné par la lumière du jour où croissaient de nombreuses plantes. Sa mère avait installé de nombreux chevaliers, un bureau noyé sous des pots de peintures de toutes les couleurs et de pinceaux de toutes formes. Une petite table ronde entourée de quatre fauteuils ainsi qu'un sofa formaient le restant du mobilier de la pièce.

Syd s'arrêta ému à l'entrée du jardin d'hiver et vit sa mère de dos, farfouillant dans les différents pots de peinture. Il la vit repousser sa longue chevelure blonde rattachée en une longue tresse lâche dans son dos d'un geste agacé. A tous les coups, elle ne trouvait la-couleur-absolument-indispensable-et-nécessaire selon sa formule consacrée pour finir le tableau derrière elle.

- C'est toi Erwin ? As-tu enfin pu mettre la main sur ce fichu pot ? J'en ai un besoin urgent pour finir ce tableau ...

- C'est la-couleur-absolument-indispensable-et-nécessaire je suppose ? Entonna Syd d'une voix émue.

- Oui, tu le sais bien, répondit-t-elle agacée avant de marque une pause et de se relever brutalement. Cette voix ... commença-t-elle en se retournant

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux verts surpris qui s'embuèrent de larmes en voyant Syd devant elle. Elle bafouilla quelques mots et s'affaissa dans les bras de son fils qui avait couru jusqu'à elle pour la ratrapper.

- Maman !

Il l'étendit sur le sofa et lui tapota les joues pour la réveiller doucement sous le regard embué d'Essylt. Son cri, « maman », venait de la transpercer comme une flèche acérée, elle qui avait à peine connu la sienne. La mère de Syd battit faiblement des paupières et trouva le visage de son fils juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la main et lui toucha du bout de ses doigts fins ayant sans doute peur de faire fuir celui qu'elle devait prendre pour un fantôme.

- Syd ? Murmura-t-elle. C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, maman. Je suis de retour.

- On nous a prévenu que tu étais mort, comment est-ce possible ? L'interrogea-t-elle, ne parvenant toujours pas à y croire. C'est même Bud qui nous a envoyé une lettre ... Oh ...

- C'est long à expliquer, je le ferai tout à l'heure quand papa sera là ...

- Papa ... oui, Erwin ... Il a été me chercher un pot que j'ai du oublier dans mon atelier, en haut ... mais quelle importance ! S'exclama-t-elle, revenant enfin de sa surprise et serrant son fils dans ses bras. Tu es là ... qu'Odin soir remercié de sa clémence.

- Gerwina ! Cria une voix depuis le couloir. Je n'ai pas trouvé ton pot là haut ! Tu es sûre que tu en as encore de cette couleur ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent et un homme à la haute stature, fine et altière apparut sur le seuil. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient bruns émaillés de quelques fils d'argent et son regard aussi vert que celui de sa femme. C'était le père de Syd, constata Essylt qui s'était volontairement mise en retrait. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit sa femme étreignant son fils. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et Syd lui sourit.

- Bonjour, papa ! Lança-t-il aussi ému que pour sa mère.

- Syd ... Syd, mon fils ... murmura Erwin en reculant d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, Erwin, s'exclama sa femme en se levant pour aller auprès de son mari. Il est bien vivant ... il est revenu.

Syd suivit sa mère et tendit sa main à son père qui s'en saisit avant de l'attirer vers lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le père et le fils s'étreignirent longuement sous les yeux en larmes de la mère. Essylt se sentait franchement de trop, quasiment dans la posture d'une sale voyeuse épiant une scène d'une intimité insoutenable. Aussi loin qu'elle put se souvenir, jamais elle-même ou ses soeurs n'avaient connues cela avec leurs parents. Elle en conçu un vague sentiment de jalousie. Erwin tint son fils à bout de bras, le scrutant des pieds à la tête avec une immense fierté dans le regard.

- Tu es devenu si grand et si fort ... C'est incroyable ! Tu as tout du guerrier qu'on nous a décrit ... un guerrier divin ... mon fils est un guerrier divin ... reprit-il avant que son regard ne tomba sur Essylt. Qui est-ce ?

Syd et sa mère suivirent son regard. Contrairement à l'ensemble des hommes qu'Essylt avait pu croiser jusqu'à présent, le père de Syd semblait parfaitement indifférent à son charme. Il la dévisageait simplement avec le regard affûté qu'un artiste pouvait poser sur un futur modèle, tout comme le faisait à présent son épouse. Syd quitta ses parents et prit la main d'Essylt, l'approchant d'eux.

- Papa, maman ... je vous présente Essylt, la quatrième fille de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar. Elle est destinée à devenir chevalière de Cassiopée et Hilda m'a confié la charge de son entraînement.

- Une chevalière ? Répéta Gerwina, les yeux ronds.

- Odalwar ? Reprit Erwin, tout aussi surpris.

Essylt plongea dans une large révérence avant de se relever en souriant.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle de sa voix douce et charmeuse.

- Odalwar n'est-il pas le royaume guerrier qui vient de signer un certain nombre de traités avec ses voisins ? Demanda Erwin à son fils en se grattant la tête.

- Si, papa. Tous les royaumes d'Asgard sont désormais en paix.

- C'est une très bonne chose ! Mais je ne savais pas que l'Ansirik d'Odalwar avait plusieurs filles, reprit Erwin. Dont une aussi belle ...

Gerwina tourna autour d'Essylt et se permit de lui ôter son manteau qu'elle jeta négligemment sur un des fauteuils avant de reprendre son inspection assidue, sous le regard amusé de son fils et de son mari et de celui, plus patient quoique gêné d'Essylt.

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous pouviez être un modèle formidable, Essylt ? Vous avez des proportions tout bonnement parfaites ... Je vous verrais bien en elfe dansant au milieu des bois, sous la pleine lune ou en Havfrue1, sur une plage de galets et de rochers fouettée par les eaux et le vent ...

- Merci, se borna à lui répondre la jeune femme, plus habituée à recevoir ce type de compliments de la part d'hommes que des femmes, d'ordinaire plus promptes à lui arracher les yeux.

- Chérie ! La réprimanda doucement son mari en la saisissant par la taille et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'indisposes. Allons vite à l'intérieur et fêtons ton retour Syd ...

- Tu as raison ! L'approuva sa femme en lui rendant son baiser. C'est un grand jour, mais je souhaite ab-so-lu-ment faire un tableau de cette jeune femme ...

Syd se mit à rire devant cette scène si familière. Alors que tous les nobles de la cour d'Asgard restaient distants dans leurs liens familiaux, tant entre époux qu'entre parents et enfants, ses parents avaient toujours été en marge de ces habitudes, affichant sans réserve leur bonheur et cela depuis leur mariage. Ayant grandi dans ce cocon protecteur et chaleureux, il avait appris très tôt à exprimer ses sentiments et se montrait assez démonstratif. Cela lui avait valu quelques railleries lorsqu'il était arrivé à la cour d'Hilda où la bienséance et la froideur étaient de rigueur. Il avait donc appris à se conformer à ce moule, à rentrer dans le rang. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait chez lui, il se sentait libéré de ce poids et son côté naturel revenait rapidement. Exit le noble aux parfaites manières, retour au jeune homme plein d'insousciance qu'il avait été ... Enfin pas tout-à-fait, puisqu'un entraînement intensif, une bataille et une mort étaient passés par là. Il revint à la réalité en voyant Essylt se frotter les mains nerveusement.

- Papa, maman. Pour plus de commodités pour son entraînement et sa protection, Essylt devra résider avec nous.

- Oh oui ... Je comprends, approuva son père. Mais ...

Son regard vert et franc passa de Syd à Essylt avant de se poser sur sa femme, qui ne parut pas aussi gênée que son mari. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils blonds et fixa son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Syd, je comprends également mais tu dois nous dire franchement quels liens tu entretiens avec cete jeune femme de haut rang ...

- Aucun, mère, mentit l'effronté avec aplomb. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Et je te le répète, je suis chargé par Hilda de l'entraîner.

Il adressa un grand sourire charmeur à sa mère, toujours sceptique. Essylt, quant à elle affichait un calme olympien alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rire autant que de s'enterrer pour mentir à des gens aussi charmants. Ses parents n'avaient-ils vraiment aucune idée de la solide réputation de coureur de leur fils à la cour d'Asgard ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu entaches sa réputation, dans ce cas. C'est déjà beaucoup que tu vas te retrouver seul avec elle pour l'entraîner ... Il n'est pas question que vous dormiez au même étage de cette maison. Imagine que son père te demande réparation ...

- Nous le ferions bien avant lui, Gerwina, assura son mari d'une voix calme mais parfaitement inflexible en lui tapotant la main. Mais de tout façon, Syd est un chevalier d'honneur. Il ne saurait s'égarer dans une aventure amoureuse avec une jeune femme, qui plus est de haut rang, sans l'avoir demandée en fiançailles ou en mariage.

Syd opina du chef, toujours tous sourires pour rassurer définitivement ses parents sur ses intentions et affichait l'image même du parfait petit innocent. Essylt eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sortir de sa réserve et ne pas éclater de rire. Mais visiblement, on ne badinait pas avec le mariage dans cette étrange famille. Elle-même aurait bien pu avoir dix amants dans son lit que cela n'aurait pas choqué son propre père tant il était occupé par ailleurs.

- Tu as raison, affirma finalement Gerwina en se tournant vers Essylt. Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre « avenir » ici. Erwin et moi-même resterons toujours ici avec vous, ainsi vous ne vous retrouverez pas seule avec notre fils. Cela ne posera donc aucun problème. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre et veiller à ce que l'on nettoie la tienne, Syd. Tout se passera bien !

- Je vous crois, murmura Essylt en la suivant, affichant une mine réjouie qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

« Misère ! » songea-t-elle, « comme je ne suis ni fiancée, ni mariée, ils me croient sans doute encore assi vierge et innocente qu'à ma naissance ! ». En Odalwar, elle avait toujours pu faire ce qu'elle voulait et vivre comme elle l'entendait, voyant qui elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Au palais d'Hilda, cela n'avait posé aucun problème. L'image de Milo, le séduisant et torride chevalier du scorpion repassa dans son esprit. Mais ici, cela allait singulièrement se compliquer avec les deux parents de Syd, certes aussi adorables qu'il les lui avait décrits, mais qui semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à protéger sa « réputation ». Elle songea soudain que son lit allait devenir aussi désertique que celui de Nelliana, sa soeur rougissante au moindre mot tel que homme, baiser, câlin,ou le pire de tous ... sexe ! Et cela pour des semaines, voir des mois ... Sigh !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil affolé à Syd qui marchait aux côtés de son père, juste derrière elle. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui faire un clin d'oeil comme voulant dire « Je vous avais prévenue ! ». Si ses soeurs, surtout Myrna et Illyana, avaient assisté à la scène, elles en riraient encore aux larmes en se tenant les côtes !

* * *

_Havfrue1 : sirènes mi-femme mi-poisson, très belles, dans la mythologie nordique_

* * *

_ J'espère que l'histoire entre ces deux chauds lapins vous a plu_

_A bientôt ... _

* * *


	23. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Myrna 2

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Myrna – Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Deux mois après le départ du Palais d'Asgard, en Tyralcen »_

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ouvrit un oeil encore ensommeillé et fut éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui s'était faufilé à travers les épais rideaux encore tirés à sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna avec un petit grognement excédé et s'enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller. Ce mouvement précipité la fit grimacer de douleur et lui rappela cruellement son entraînement de la veille. Quel manque de chance ! Elle était tombée sur un tuteur intraitable qui ne lui avait encore accordé aucun jour de répit. Lever dès l'aube, entraînement jusqu'à la nuit tombée, dîner puis apprentissage en bibliothèque jusqu'à point d'heure ... Voila son quotidien depuis son arrivée en Tyralcen, dans ce Palais rocambolesque et surtout très rose !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes, l'oreiller toujours sur sa tête, dans un équilibre précaire. Heureusement qu'Albérich avait eu pitié d'elle par trois fois déjà ... la première, lorsqu'il lui avait accordé des appartements dans la seule partie du Palais non polluée par cette couleur qu'elle avait définitivement prise en grippe. La seconde lorsqu'elle avait pu prendre son petit-déjeuner seule dans ses appartements lui ménageant ainsi un moment de tranquilité et d'intimité appréciable ... Et la troisième fois la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait décrété qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement le lendemain et qu'elle avait quartier libre. Sans doute ses grandes cernes, son dos fourbu, ses nombreuses blessures et son sommeil soudain sur les « chroniques et géopolitique des peuples d'Asgard depuis 500 ans » à la bibliothèque y avaient-ils été pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'il lui avait secoué l'épaule, sous prétexte qu'elle ronflait comme un bûcheron l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre ses recherches, elle en avait été toute confuse et s'était remise au travail, mais deux minutes plus tard elle avait replongée dans un profond sommeil. Albérich l'avait donc expédiée se coucher manu militari en lui accordant vingt quatre heures pour récupérer.

« Vingt quatre heures pour vous reposer ... » répéta-t-elle à haute voix en imitant l'accent limite précieux qu'Albérich prenait dans les moments où il voulait affirmer sa toute-puissante autorité. Elle éclata de rire et s'assit dans son lit. « C'est vingt quatre jours qu'il me faudrait à ce rythme là ! ». Elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre au large laissant pénétrer la lumière et la chaleur bienfaisante dans sa chambre et huma les odeurs provenant de l'extérieur. Il ne devait pas être très tard car elle sentait encore la légère odeur de l'humus fertile de la forêt qui s'évaporait sous la chaleur, promettant une belle journée. Encore quelques jours et ce serait le solstice d'été et le passage à une nouvelle année. Des fêtes auraient lieu partout dans les différents royaumes d'Asgard, autant pour célébrer ce nouveau passage que pour implorer la clémence des dieux afin que les récoltes soient bonnes.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle allait profiter de ces quelques heures rien qu'à elle, un vrai luxe ici. Elle se dirigea vers la commode, ôta sa chemise et se débarbouilla rapidement avec ses serviettes parfumées avant de masser longuement chacune de ses blessures avec un onguent favorisant la cicatrisation. Jusqu'à présent, aucune d'elles ne lui avait laissé de marque définitive. Elle passa rapidement une tunique à manches courtes vert pâle, une longue jupe de la même couleur, noua sa fine et longue ceinture en cuir et chaussa ses bottines souples en daim. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les rassembla sans plus de façon en une longue queue de cheval. Elle voulait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire depuis son arrivée ... aller dans cette forêt qui l'attirait et l'intriguait. Albérich ne l'emmenait jamais s'entraîner là-bas. Ils restaient toujours aux abords du Palais, dans une large cour prévue à cet effet. De tout façon, avec Albérich, tout était toujours prévu à l'avance ; le lieu et le programme précis de l'entraînement, l'heure précise à laquelle il fallait prendre le court déjeuner, l'heure précise du dîner, les livres précis qu'il fallait étudier le soir. La précision et la programmation étaient ses obsessions, quasi maladives à ce stade là. A se demander s'il était capable d'improvisation ou de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

Elle quitta ses appartements, non sans avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient fermés à clé et pénétra dans le long couloir qui desservait ceux d'Albérich et la bibliothèque. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans celle-ci et constata que des nombreux ouvrages étaient déjà étalés sur le bureau de son tuteur. Il devait profiter de cette belle journée pour avancer dans ses recherches. Elle ne songea même pas à pénétrer ce lieu sacré pour lui et prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette ... ayant trop peur que s'il la voit déjà debout, il la rappela pour finir ces horribles « chroniques » incompréhensibles.

Myrna quitta l'aile sobre pour se retrouver dans la partie rose du Palais. Elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'aux cuisines, au rez-de-chaussée, à l'arrière du Palais et soupira de soulagement en arrivant, heureuse de ne pas avoir croiser la harpie rose, à savoir la soeur d'Albérich, Ulrica. Mais à cette heure-ci, elle devait soit encore dormir, soit déjà engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Elle pouffa en songeant à la première fois où elle avait vu l'énorme Ulrica devant son non moins énorme petit-déjeuner ... c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait eu l'appétit coupé en voyant quelqu'un manger ! Elle ne mangeait même pas pour deux mais au moins pour un régiment entier de soldats affamés ! Quel contraste avec Albérich qui avait à peine grignoté deux toasts légèrement beurrés et elle-même qui n'avait réussi à toucher à aucune nourriture solide ce matin-là. Depuis elle prenait son petit-déjeuner seule dans ses appartements.

- Princesse Myrna ? Mais que faites-vous dans la cuisine ?

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et s'avança vers la cuisinière toute ronde et joviale qui régnait en maîtresse absolue sur ses fourneaux. Elle avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier, comme elle le faisait chez elle en Odalwar. Tous les domestiques du Palais étaient rapidement tombés sous le charme de la jeune, naturelle et souriante princesse étrangère. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre eux, avait donné à l'un ou à l'autre remède ou onguent contre des brulûres, coupures ou maux divers. Myrna avait insisté pour qu'ils abandonnent le « princesse » mais elle n'avait pu les convaincre ; ils avaient trop peur de l'éventuelle réaction d'Albérich ou d'Ulrica.

- Oh bonjour Frida ! Je venais chercher de quoi pique-niquer ... Albérich m'a laissé la journée libre et je souhaite me promener dans la forêt ...

- je vais vous préparer çà ! Fit la cuisinière en donnant un rapide coup de chiffon sur la table. Venez, installez-vous, je vais vous préparer votre petit-déjeuner et votre panier ...

- juste le panier, çà ira Frida !

- Que nenni ! Asseyez-vous et mangez quelque chose ! Ordonna la cuisinière en brandissant un index menaçant dans sa direction. Sinon, il ne vous restera que la peau sur les os ! Notre maître est fou de vous faire subir tout çà ... Il ferait mieux d'en faire faire la moitié ... que dis-je ? ... le dixième à sa soeur ! Çà ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de bouger un peu !

Myrna finit par s'asseoir à table et suivit des yeux la cuisinière qui posait pêle-mêle sur la table du jambon, du fromage, des fruits, du poulet froid, du lait et des fruits secs, du miel et des confitures. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver chez elle, avec Mauld. Ces deux-là se seraient probablement très bien entendues. La cuisinière continuait de maugréer sur la voracité de sa jeune maîtresse qui l'avait faite lever en pleine nuit pour lui monter du lait et des sandwichs au miel car elle avait un creux qu'il fallait impérativement combler.

- On se demande quel creux elle peut encore avoir ! Rajouta Frida en roulant des yeux d'une manière si comique que Myrna éclata de rire.

Myrna passa encore une bonne demi-heure dans la cuisine, discutant et riant avec Frida tout en l'aidant à préparer le panier et en mangeant pas moins de trois sandwichs, sans quoi Frida ne l'aurait pas laissée sortir de son antre. Elle quitta la cuisine, son panier sous le bras et se dirigea à pied vers la forêt, le pas léger tout en sifflotant un air gai et joyeux.

Ce fut ce léger son qui sortit Albérich de sa concentration. Il décortiquait phrase après phrase un manuscrit écrit dans cette langue ancienne que seules les prêtresses d'Odin répétaient encore de génération en génération dans certaines de leurs prières et dont il avait trouvé la clé de traduction. Intrigué, il posa sa plume et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé largement ouverte afin de bénéficier du soleil. Il vit sa jeune disciple se diriger vers la forêt en sifflotant ... Pourtant, il lui avait accordé sa journée, pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ou ne se reposait-elle pas comme toutes les femmes nobles qu'il connaissait ? D'ordinaire, elles dormaient jusqu'à point d'heure, puis passaient du temps devant leur coiffeuse, déambulaient à petits pas dans les jardins ou faisaient de la musique ou de la couture ... Il esquissa un petit sourire en songeant qu'elle lui avait confié avoir horreur de la broderie ! Que pouvait-elle donc aimer dans ce cas ? Il suivit sa fine silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde dans la végétation.

En deux mois, ils avaient bien progressé et il en était plutôt fier. Son entraînement physique commençait à se faire sentir car il voyait sa musculature se développer de même que sa résistance. Il ne la ménageait pas ; course à pied, lutte, lancers, poids, endurance ...chaque jour il mettait la barre plus haut et elle suivait sans rechigner. La seule chose qui lui avait valu des sueurs froides était le maniement des armes qui s'était révélé désastreux au tout début. Il avait rapidement abandonné les haches et massues, beaucoup trop lourdes pour elle. Il avait même failli recevoir une hache en pleine tête lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la lancer contre un arbre ! Il n'avait jamais su si elle l'avait fait exprès ou non, mais si l'arbre s'en était tiré intact, lui avait été effleuré à la joue par le terrible engin ...si bien qu'il avait abandonné cette idée sur le champ.

Il tenta aussi la lance qui ne fut pas une franche réussite. Elle réussit à l'envoyer dans les airs mais pas suffisement loin pour éviter le poulailler. L'arme mortelle finit par terrasser deux volatiles qu'ils mangèrent au dîner ! Dans le même acabit, il lui prêta un arc. La cible fut posée devant quelques buissons à une distance qu'il jugea raisonnablement proche ... assez selon lui pour toucher un énorme grizzli les yeux fermés. Ce ne fut pas un grizzli qu'elle toucha, ni même la cible ... mais le volumineux chignon de sa soeur, cachée dans les buissons, qui poussa des glapissements suraîgus tels que l'ensemble des domestiques du Palais sortit voir ce qui arrivait. Myrna avait simplement fait un « oh » mi-surpris mi-désolé en mettant sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait vu le tourbillon rose sortir de derrière les buissons, la flèche plantée à travers le chignon enrubanné. Albérich tenta de rester stoïque devant ce spectacle ahurissant, ne sachant s'il devait commencer par tordre le cou de sa dangeureuse et maladroite disciple, de son espionne de soeur qui lui collait la migraine à force de hurler ou de son personnel qui visiblement se retenait fortement de ne pas rire de cette situation. Restait l'épée. Il tenta de lui inculquer les bases de l'escrime mais là aussi ce fut peine perdue. L'arme était trop lourde pour son poignet et lorsqu'elle finit par l'agripper à deux mains, cela tenait plus de la poêle à frire que de la redoutable arme de combat. Exit donc l'épée !

Il la renvoya à son entraînement physique et se rendit dans sa salle d'armes très fournie. Il lui fallait une arme légère et maniable et surtout qui ne s'envoyait pas dans les airs. Cela ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de possibilités. Il fouilla le moindre recoin de la salle et finit par s'asseoir sur une des malles, profondément contrarié de ne pas trouver la solution à son problème, lorsqu'il songea à une arme totalement étrangère à Asgard. Il ouvrit et fouilla la dizaine de malles qui se trouvaient dans la salle et retrouva une arme que son ancêtre Albérich XIIIème avait rapporté de l'un de ses voyages à l'extérieur du royaume. Un sabre, provenant du Japon. Ce serait pour elle l'arme idéale. Léger, maniable, tranchant, aussi efficace au corps à corps qu'à une distance plus raisonnable, l'arme s'accordait également à merveille à son corps et à son caractère. Son maniement requérait une grande souplesse et de la finesse. Il sortit la lame tranchante de son fourreau et la vit briller à la lumière du jour. Dès le lendemain, il mit l'arme dans les mains de Myrna qui la fixa comme hypnotisée. Elle réussit à la manipuler sans créer aucun désastre et il fut satisfait du résultat.

La seule chose qui manquait à présent, c'était découvrir comment réveiller son cosmos dont il n'avait toujours pas ressenti la moindre étincelle en elle. Il se rassit devant son bureau et finit par fermer son ouvrage. Lui-même n'avait encore rien trouvé de bien intéressant sur Hel ou sur les armures, ni sur le délai qu'il leur restait. Et cela faisait deux mois déjà. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains cherchant à faire des connexions entre toutes les informations qu'il avait pu reccueillir sur les cinq soeurs. Ses émissaires étaient rentrés d'Odalwar, lui apprenant l'histoire de la famille, l'état déplorable du royaume, les cancans sur la famille royale, l'état de santé du père, le rôle de chacune des soeurs avant leur séparation et les difficultés de Frey et Lydwina avec le père de cette dernière. Il avait longuement compulsé leurs rapports et les avaient renvoyés là-bas avec seulement la moitié de l'argent qu'il leur avait promis, pour en apprendre d'avantage, ne jugeant pas leur recherches suffisantes. Il prit un papier et commença à griffonner différentes choses qui lui venaient spontanément à l'esprit, sans liens entre elles.

_« Myrna, cinquième, plus jeune, guérisseuse, aide les autres, nature, champs, remèdes et médecine, plantes, couleur verte, forêt, pansement, aura verte, vivacité, curiosité, forme féminine au-dessus d'elle tenant serpe et branche de gui »_

_« Essylt, quatrième, très belle, beauté, arts, charmeuse, couleur rose, aura rose, sensuelle, forme longiligne et fine aux oreilles pointues dans son aura, première à s'être effondrée devant Hel, supersticieuse »_

_« Nelliana, troisième, sage, raisonnable, calme, astres et divination, méditation, savoir, couleur violette et noire, aura violette, trois formes féminines dans son aura lors de l'affrontement contre Hel tenant un fil »_

_« Illyana, seconde, armée, dure et farouche, couleur bleue, aura bleue, haine Friydland, guerrière, épée et armes, silhouette guerrière armée à cheval dans son aura, plus forte résistance à Hel, supporte bien la douleur »_

_« Lydwina, aînée, héritière du trône, non aimée par son père, protection, sage et réfléchie, responsabilités, rubis le plus gros, aura rouge foncée, aucune forme mais sans doute grande force »_

_« Cinq héritières, cinq armures de Cassiopée, W, arrivée de Hel presque au même moment que les armures, Frey et armure d'Odin, Hilda et Mu du Bélier, résurrection guerriers divins et réparation des armures des guerriers divins, cosmos incontrôlable et lien psychique des soeurs, retour de Hel pour ?, montée de l'ordre de Loki et tentative d'assassinat »_

Il observa longuement la liste de tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait entamé ses recherches. Il devait y avair un lien entre tous mais lequel ? Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des mots, cherchant un rapport qulconque, une possible explication. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. « Cinq armures, cinq soeurs, cinq auras mais que quatre formes » Lydwina n'avait pas eu de forme dans son aura rouge foncée. Voila une question de plus ... Mais pour les autres ...

Il retourna les mots des quatre soeurs dans tous les sens et visionna soudain avec une grande netteté les images qui s'étaient formées au-dessus d'elles. Pouvait-il être aussi bête ? Pesta-t-il en sautant de son siège et en courant chercher différents ouvrages sur la mythologie nordique. Il ouvrit et chercha frénétiquement dans le premier « Génèse des neufs mondes et naissance des dieux ». il passa rapidement sur les tous premiers dieux et arriva au chapitre consacré à Ygdrasil, l'if sacré de la mythologie, symbole de vie et support du monde, dont les racines croissent à travers tous les mondes ... ceux des humains, des géants, des dieux, des elfes et des différentes fontaines qui jaillissent sous les racines dont celle d'Urdar. Autour de cette fontaine, habitent les trois Nornes nommées Urd, le Passé, Vervandi, le Présent et Skuld, le Futur. Silencieuses, respectées et redoutées maîtresses du temps, elles déroulent inexorablement le fil de l'histoire et de la vie des hommes, fixant ainsi la durée de leur vie. Elles sont aussi les protectrices de l'arbre sacré en frottant jour après jour son écorce avec la boue épaisse et sacrée issue de la fontaine d'Urdar.

Il reprit sa liste et ajouta à côté de Nelliana « les Nornes ». Le violet était la couleur du mystère, de la spiritualité, de la sagesse, du pouvoir de l'esprit. Elle correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait ressenti chez Nelliana et les trois silhouettes aux trois Nornes, maîtresses du mystère de la vie et du temps. Son cosmos était donc lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Nornes. Il devait en faire part à Bud d'Alcor, chargé de son entraînement qui devrait désormais l'axer sur la spiritualité. Sapristi ! Songea-t-il. Bud d'Alcor et spiritualité ? Voila deux choses totalement incompatibles à ses yeux. Mais cela n'était pas son problème après tout.

Il reprit le livre et le feuilleta jusqu'au monde d'Alfaheim, monde des Alfes blancs communément dénommés elfes. Créatures éthérées, aériennes, trè belles, longilignes, elles étaient souvent décrites avec des oreilles pointues et de longs cheveux blonds. Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas connus avec certitude mais ils étaient puissants. L'image qui s'était formée au-dessus d'Essylt ressemblait à l'idée qu'on se faisait des elfes. De plus cette dernière avait un caractère léger et frivole, qui correspondait parfaitement à leur monde tout comme son aura rose, porteuse de vie, de sentiments, d'amour physique. Il nota donc « elfe » à côté d'Essylt et décida de faire part de cette nouvelle à Syd, tout en ne sachant pas quel conseil précis lui apporter pour son entraînement.

Enfin, il trouvait quelque chose même si çà restait faible. Il jeta négligemment le livre sur son bureau et s'empressa d'en ouvrir un autre en grimaçant : « Légendes du tueur de dragon ; Siegfried ». Mais il était à peu près sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, une description assez précise des Valkyries. Filles d'Odin, ce sont de redoutables guerrières que leur père envoie sur les champs de bataille afin de choisir les héros tombés au combat et de les emmener avec elles, sur leur destrier, au Valhalla. Divinités secondaires dévouées à la guerre, elles sont représentées casquées et armées d'un bouclier et d'une épée ou d'une lance. Brunehilde, une des Valkyries, était également la promise de Siegfried avant que le destin ne les sépare. L'image apparue au-dessus d'Illyana ne pouvait être qu'une Valkyrie, tout collait parfaitement jusqu'à son aura bleue, symbole de confiance en soi, de dévotion à sa cause et de noblesse. C'est donc Siegfried qui aurait selon lui, l'entraînement le plus aisé ... encore une fois, il était aidé par le sort. Illyana était déjà une guerrière redoutable ... il ne manquait pas grand chose pour l'amener à devenir une Valkyrie.

Il ferma le livre qui suivit le même trajet que le premier. Enfin, il en prit un troisième « Dieux principaux et dieux secondaires ». Il chercha le chapitre consacré à Frigg, seconde épouse d'Odin et déesse de la terre humaine et cultivée, passa rapidement sur ses attributions et ses légendes, survola le passage sur ses sept suivantes pour trouver celui qui l'interressait ... les déesses attachées au service de la terre et surtout Eir, celle qui guérit les malades, connaît les secrets des herbes et les paroles magiques, répare les maux des hommes. Il en aurait sauté de joie. Il nota « Eir » à côté de Myrna et vit que tous les autres mots allaient parfaitement ensemble ... « Nature, guérisseuse, aide les autres ... » jusqu'à son aura verte, couleur de la renaissance, de la Nature, de l'accord entre le corps et l'âme. Il allait pouvoir orienter son entraînement vers la Nature, ce qui ne déplairait pas à Myrna. Elle venait de se rendre en forêt d'ailleurs. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant si évident ! Pour un peu, il se serait donné des claques.

Il ne restait que Lydwina pour laquelle il n'avait rient trouvé. Elle devait avoir un rôle important et une aura puissante. D'une part, elle était l'héritière et l'aînée, d'autre part son aura était rouge foncée, symbole de la vie, de la puissance, de la force et de l'autorité. Il était pourtant troublant qu'aucune image ne se soit formée au-dessus d'elle comme pour ses soeurs. Le mystère s'épaississait de son côté. Il décida néanmoins de rédiger immédiatement des messages à destination d'Hilda et de tous ceux qui avaient une disciple à entraîner afin de les prévenir de ses découvertes.

* * *

Myrna s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, encore fraîche malgré les rayons du soleil qui perçaient çà et là la couverture des arbres. Contrairement à la plupart des forêts couvrant le territoire d'Asgard, celle-ci était essentiellement composée de feuillus, chênes, frênes, bouleaux pour la plupart. Des résineux étaient aussi présents, mais dans une moindre proportion. Cela expliquait l'odeur d'humus fertile qui lui avait chatouillée les narines plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle vit aussi une multitude de petits ruisseaux aux berges couvertes de fleurs et de mousses qui s'entrecroisaient. La forêt était riche et très humide ... c'était cette humidité qui avait permis le développement des tourbières exploitées sur les îles voisines. Elle vit une multitude de sortes de fleurs et plantes sauvages qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver en Odalwar, en raison de la nature plus austère des sols et de la sècheresse du climat. Elle sortit sa petite serpe qui ne quittait jamais sa besace et coupa délicatement quelques plantes. Il était temps qu'elle se remette à préparer quelques onguents ou parfums dans le petit laboratoire qu'elle avait installée dans une des petites pièces de son appartement.

Elle sautait de pierre en pierre entre les cours d'eau et ramassait des fleurs mauves et blanches aux senteurs et aux corolles délicates. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une clairière qui bordait un ruisseau un peu plus important que les autres. Des saules pleureurs effleuraient de leur rameaux délicats la surface de l'eau vive. De jeunes alevins frétillaient dans le courant, tentant de se cacher des poissons plus gros et des oiseaux dans le moindre interstice. Elle vit aussi des grenouilles et des salamandres et de l'autre côté du ruisseau une famille de lièvres, dont de tout-petits à peine nés. La quiétude des lieux, juste égayée par le ruissellement de l'eau sur les rochers polis et le doux gazouillis des oiseaux l'enchantait. Elle décida de pique-niquer ici et étala sa serviette avant d'aller se servir une corne d'eau fraîche. Elle le dégusta comme un philtre précieux avant de picorer l'un de ses sandwichs. Elle se sentait si bien ici qu'elle aurait voulu y rester et y revenir tous les jours. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe encore tendre et tendit une main vers les nuages moutonneux qui passait paresseusement dans le ciel, s'amusant à y reconnaître des formes, des animaux ou des portraits comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement ...

... et qu'Albérich la trouva. Il avait fini de rédiger ses messages et fait partir ses messagers vers les différents royaumes. Curieusement, il s'était senti attiré par la forêt et avait suivi les traces de sa disciple. Il connaissait ces bois comme sa poche, tant il s'y était promené et entraîné depuis qu'il était enfant. C'était là qu'il avait appris à maîtriser la plus puissante de ses attaques, les esprits de la Nature. C'était le seul endroit qu'il aimait vraiment dans ce monde, le seul où il se sentait profondément bien, le seul aussi où il pouvait se laisser aller à rêver sans être le descendant des Albérich. C'était sa seule faiblesse, à son sens, dont nul n'avait connaissance bien sûr. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeune femme dans cette clairière mais plutôt troublé de la surprendre ainsi dans son sommeil. Ne lui avait-il pas laissé sa journée pourtant ? Pourquoi finissait-il par la retrouver, presque par hasard ?

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ? S'éleva la voix mutine de Myrna

Il avait l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme et s'avança un peu plus dans la clairière. Myrna s'était retournée à plat ventre, les jambes battant l'air et avait coincé une longue brindille dans ses dents. Elle le dévisageait en souriant.

- Je vous ai entendu arriver, expliqua-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas très discret ...

- C'est votre ouïe qui est très fine ...

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Visiblement son tuteur n'allait pas lui demander de s'enfermer encore une fois dans la bibliothèque.

- J'ai l'habitude d'être seule en forêt et j'ai appris à me montrer prudente. Il peut y avoir de gros animaux qui peuvent attaquer, surtout s'ils se sentent menacés quand ils ont des petits ...

- C'est juste ... Vous vous étiez endormie ? La questionna-t-il en avançant vers le ruisseau, tout en étant conscient d'énoncer une évidence.

- Hmm ... en regardant les nuages ... Vous savez, je tentais d'y trouver des formes ...

Il la dévisagea de biais avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Drôle de passe-temps pour un futur chevalier ! Elle éclata de rire devant son regard circonspect.

- Je me doute que ce n'est pas votre truc ! ... mais vous devriez essayer, çà vous détendrait ...

Elle se leva d'un bond souple et alla vers le ruisseau, se perchant d'abord sur un des rochers avant de sautiller de l'un à l'autre sous le regard perplexe d'Albérich.

- Vous ne tenez jamais en place et n'êtes donc jamais sérieuse ? Fit-il

Elle faillit glisser sur un des rochers au milieu du ruisseau non loin de lui et fit des grands moulinets des bras pour éviter de tomber avant de finir par s'immobiliser, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et vous, vous l'êtes de trop ... çà équilibre notre équipe ...

- Notre équipe ?

- N'est ce pas ce que nous formons ?

- Je suis votre maître et vous ma disciple ... je ne vois pas où est l'équipe la-dedans, rétorqua-t-il.

- Si vous échouez dans la formation, j'échouerai pour revêtir l'armure ...Et si ne parviens pas à devenir chevalière, vous ne pourrez pas revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Hilda ... Nous sommes liés ... Comme une équipe !

Elle continua de sautiller jusqu'à un plus gros rocher et s'y accroupit, les yeux fixés dans le courant, sa longue queue de cheval fouettant l'air avant de se reposer sur son épaule, frôlant l'eau. Il lâcha l'affaire sur le terme « équipe » sachant par avance qu'il aurait du mal à avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Il finit par sourire lui aussi. Elle avait une joie en elle naturellement communicative, c'était peut-être cela qui l'avait conduit à la suivre dans ce lieu. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être un elfe ou un lutin qu'Eir, songea-t-il en la voyant plonger les deux mains dans le ruisseau pour tenter d'y attraper un poisson qui s'échappa sans difficulté.

- Zut ! Raté ! Lança-t-elle, dépitée. J'étais pourtant douée à ce petit jeu là !

- J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose sur les armures et sur vous-mêmes et vos soeurs.

Elle le dévisagea, contrariée.

- N'était-ce pas un jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

- Pour vous, oui ... pas pour moi ...

Elle se redressa et revint sur la berge, se plantant devant lui et l'enveloppant dans son parfum délicatement boisé.

- Vous ne vous reposez jamais ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

- C'est incroyable ... pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi bref dans vos réponses ? ... limite, désagréable ...

- Je vous avais prévenu ... Je ne suis pas aussi sympathique que vous le pensez ... il est peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez compte ...

- Et vous, il est peut-être temps que vous vous rendiez compte que vous pouvez être sympathique et agréable ! Et que çà ne vous tuera pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Et c'était reparti ! Dès qu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas ou qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la bibliothèque pour y travailler, ils se prennaient gentiment mais fermement le bec car tous les opposait. La seule chose qu'Albérich ne comprenait pas, était l'obsession de la jeune femme à vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Si elle voulait jouer les bonnes âmes auprès de tout un chacun, très bien ... mais pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un s'occupa de lui, il savait très bien le faire tout seul. Le silence était retombé sur la clairière et Albérich se détourna pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Myrna fixa la silhouette de son maître. Le dos droit, le port de tête raide et une démarche rapide et nerveuse, tout en lui trahissait une profonde retenue, une obsession maladive à vouloir tout maîtriser, y compris son propre corps. Mais comment aurait-il pu s'ouvrir aux autres entre une soeur aussi bête que ses pieds, un père totalement absent et dévoré par la maladie et une mère sans doute décédée puisqu'elle n'en avait encore jamais entendue parler. Elle avait à peine croisé le père d'Albérich mais avait d'emblée reconnu tous les symptomes d'une longue maladie incurable et dégénérescente. Ses doigts étaient complètement déformés par l'arthrite, sans doute ses pieds aussi. Il ne pouvait se déplacer seul, ni même manger seul. C'étaient des domestiques qui veillaient constamment sur lui, obéissant au moindre de ses caprices et a priori, il avait un caractère aussi entêté que son fils. Elle ne voyait pas bien qui aurait pu donner un tant soit peu de sentiments humains au guerrier divin le plus critiqué du royaume. Sans doute avait-il trouvé dans la bibliothèque, les livres et le savoir un dérivatif à ses manques affectifs. Elle soupira discrètement avant de coller un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Tant pis pour la journée de repos ...

- Vous m'avez dit avoir trouvé quelque chose sur les armures ?

Albérich s'arrêta et pivota sur lui-même, l'air méfiant.

- çà vous intéresse à présent ? Releva-t-il, sarcastique.

Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, c'était clair mais avec une belle journée comme celle-ci et dans un endroit aussi merveilleux, elle n'allait pas le laisser gâcher son plaisir.

- Evidemment ... Si vous m'expliquiez çà en grignotant quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle en désignant la grande serviette et le panier. Votre cuisinière m'a préparé un panier digne de l'appétit de votre soeur ... Nous en aurons suffisament pour deux ...

- Vous me proposez de manger ici ? Avec vous ?

Il la regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus aberrante qu'il avait jamais entendue. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui d'un pas léger. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena fermement vers la serviette, l'air moqueur.

- Eh bien oui ! Vous n'avez jamais pique-niquer dans votre vie ? Il vous faut combler cette lacune, alors sinon votre savoir ne sera pas complet ! Et arrêtez de regarder ainsi cette malheureuse serviette, elle ne va pas vous sauter à la gorge, c'est promis ...

Il se sentait franchement sot et maladroit. Myrna l'étonnait chaque jour d'avantage. Une princesse qui pique-niquait assise sur l'herbe, sans faire attention à ne pas se salir, sans faire des manières et qui ne demandait aucun cadeau où dîner fin ou bijou ou autre extravagance. Il en finissait par se demander si elle était normale ou si les femmes qu'il avait cotoyé jusqu'à présent l'étaient. Mais au final, il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt plaisant. Tout en mangeant il lui décrivit la manière dont il était arrivé à ses conclusions pour les cinq soeurs, tout en regrettant de n'avoir pu en découvrir plus. Elle l'écoutait attentivement tout en le servant régulièrement en fruits ou sandwichs. A la fin du repas, il songea que son estomac allait exploser. Jamais il n'avait autant mangé en une seule fois ni avec autant de plaisir. Pour lui, repas rimait avec besoin vital pour rester en vie et perte de temps dans une journée. Elle referma le panier et s'adossa à un arbre, une brindille à nouveau coincée dans les dents tout en fixant le ciel et les nuages.

- Ainsi, j'aurai un rapport avec la déesse Eir. Çà ne me surprend qu'à moitié en fait puisque c'est une vieille guérisseuse qui suivait le culte d'Eir qui m'a enseignée tout ce que je sais sur la botanique et les remèdes.

Il la dévisagea, légèrement surpris et nota mentalement de faire parvenir un message à ses émissaires en Odalwar afin de retrouver cette femme pour en savoir plus.

- Dites m'en plus ...

- Et bien ... par où commencer ? ... Disons que notre père était souvent absent et qu'il avait des préférences marquées pour certaines de ses filles, dont je ne faisais pas partie. Nous avons été élevées par Mauld, notre vieille nourrice puis par Lydwina. Mais notre éducation est restée très libre et pour tout dire, nous faisions un peu ce que nous voulions ... sauf quand père rentrait de ses raids avec Illyana ... enfin ...

Il la vit chasser d'une main une mouche imaginaire et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, vit une tristesse fugitive passer dans ses prunelles sombres. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et continua son récit en souriant.

- Mon principal défaut étant la curiosité, je me suis intéressée très tôt à beaucoup de choses mais c'étaient la forêt, la nature et les plantes qui ont retenu toute mon attention ... Et cela pour une raison très simple : la Nature me parlait ! Ne me prenez pas pour une folle mais c'est comme un léger chuchotement qui m'entoure constamment. Lorsque je me concentre suffisamment, je parviens à isoler l'un ou l'autre des chuchotements et je peux alors écouter une plante, un arbre en particulier ... Vous me suivez ?

Albérich hocha la tête, surpris mais non choqué. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle disposait d'un potentiel énorme. Myrna fut heureuse de ne voir aucune trace de mépris ou d'ironie dans les yeux de son tuteur et reprit son récit.

- Un jour, quand j'étais encore assez petite ... j'avais sept ans, je crois ... je me suis mise à dialoguer avec un très vieux chêne qui avait sans doute des siècles et qui m'a tellement subjuguée par ses récits que je suis restée en forêt jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a fait nuit noire que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus de repères pour rentrer. Il m'a prévenu que des loups venaient dans notre direction et j'ai grimpée dans ses branches supérieures. J'ai bien dû y rester deux heures, peut-être trois. J'étais frigorifiée car hormis les trois mois d'été, il fait rarement doux dans notre contrée. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de froid ou dévorée par les loups qui, ayant sentie mon odeur, ne voulaient plus partir. Je suppose qu'ils attendaient que je tombe. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ... c'était le vieux chêne qui me rassurait et me tenait éveillée. Finalement j'ai vu une toute petite lumière au loin et je me suis mise à crier pour qu'on vienne me chercher. C'était la vieille guérisseuse, Ysolde. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à faire partir toute la meute de loups, mais ils n'ont pas traînés ... Elle m'a ensuite fait descendre de l'arbre, je ne sais plus bien comment et m'a enveloppée dans une couverture avant de m'emmener dans sa petite maison en bois au milieu de la forêt. Elle m'a grondé en me traitant d'inconsciente et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit chez elle. Je ne suis rentrée que le lendemain au château où tous étaient tellement morts d'inquiétude que j'ai même évité la fessée à laquelle je m'attendais de la part de Mauld. Quand elle m'a demandé où j'avais passé la nuit et que je lui ai répondu, elle a souri de toutes ses dents et a juste ajouté « C'est parfait » ...

Myrna marqua une nouvelle pause et s'assit en tailleur, en profitant pour boire une gorgée d'eau fraîche. Albérich l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Etrange remarque ... commenta-t-il

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé ... Mais dès le lendemain, je suis retournée en forêt pour retrouver la maison d'Ysolde. Elle m'a ouvert la porte et m'a juste dit « Je t'attendais ... Entre ». C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à aller chez elle régulièrement ... Tous les jours quand père n'était pas là, plus épisodiquement lorsqu'il était là car il ne supportait pas Ysolde. Il la traitait de vieille folle. Mais elle ne l'était pas ... Tous les villageois aux alentours venaient chez elle pour s'y faire soigner et lui apportaient en échange de ses soins des oeufs, de la viande, des fruits, des légumes, du pain ... Enfin de quoi manger puisqu'elle ne cultivait rien elle-même. Elle m'a tout enseigné sur les plantes, les soins, les remèdes et même les poisons.

- Les poisons ?

- Oui ... Elle m'enseignait aussi bien le côté bénéfique d'une plante que son côté maléfique afin que je puisse les maîtriser pour ajuster les proportions des remèdes ... Elle aurait encore tant à m'apprendre ... J'espère qu'une fois que je serai chevalière et que Hel aura disparu, je pourrais la revoir ...

Albérich se frotta le menton du bout de l'index. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais tout affrontement représentait un réel danger de mort et après leur premier affrontement avec Hel, il ne pouvait guère se montrer optimiste. De plus, il doutait que Hel revienne seule. Avec ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, il pourrait sans doute bientôt l'amener à éveiller son cosmos mais pour ce qui était de l'armure, il ne savait pas encore laquelle lui était destinée.

- Vous êtes bien songeur ... remarqua-t-elle en plantant son regard sombre dans ses prunelles vertes. Vous ne vous accordez vraiment aucune pause ?

- Je viens de me l'accorder, je crois ... fit-il en souriant. Vous devez comprendre que j'ai d'énormes responsabilités ...

- Nous en avons tous, Albérich ...

C'était la première fois qu'elle chuchotait ainsi son prénom et il ressentit un étrange picotement dans sa nuque qui se propagea le long des colonne vertébrale. Encore quelques heures en sa compagnie et il finirait par faire du sentimentalisme à outrance. Il se releva d'un bond et s'adressa à elle sur un ton un peu plus froid.

- Hmm ... J'ai encore du travail en bibliothèque ... je vous retrouve demain pour l'entraînement ... profitez bien des derniers rayons du soleil ...

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas vers le Palais avant de se retourner, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Et merci pour ce repas ...

Sur ces quelques mots et sans attendre sa réponse, il se sauva comme un voleur. Myrna sourit devant son comportement inhabituel et pour une fois très humain. Son tuteur venait de remercier une tierce personne ! Elle entendit le chuchotement du vieux saule près de la rivière et sourit de plus belle ... le vieil arbre, habitué à voir Albérich dans le secteur depuis qu'il était petit n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus ... si l'on pouvait dire qu'un saule avait des oreilles !


	24. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Illyana 3

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Illyana – Chapitre 3**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Au Friydland, deux jours après leur arrivée »_

- Non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Rugissait Illyana d'une voix peu amène qui se répartit dans tous les appartements et dans les couloirs de l'étage qu'elle partageait avec Siegfried.

Ce dernier sursauta derrière son bureau et les tas de paperasses qui s'ammoncelaient sur son bureau. Une partie vola sur le sol. Il s'agissait bien sûr de la partie qu'il venait juste de classer dans un ordre de priorité à traiter. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils devant cette catastrophe car pour lui il s'agissait bien d'une catastrophe. Il avait oublié à quel point traiter les différentes demandes, les livres de comptes et de gestion lui étaient pénibles. Mais cela faisait parti de sa tâche d'Ansirik. Avec un nouveau soupir, il quitta son siège et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Illyana.

Cette dernière avait cessé son entraînement sur la demande de Nadja et rejoint la jeune femme dans se propres appartements, se demandant bien ce qui nécessitait sa présence scéance tenante. Elle était rentrée dans la pièce et avait failli tomber à la renverse devant tout ce qui s'étalait au sol, sur les fauteuils, sur le lit : des mètres de divers tissus blancs et bleus pâles, des rubans, des chaussures. Deux couturières prêtes à agir étaient plantées derrière Nadja qui arborait un large sourire.

- Entrez Illyana, je vous en prie ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout çà ? Demanda la grande brune en regardant d'un air louche ce qui s'étalait un peu partout.

- Ah çà ... C'est pour votre robe de présentation lors de la soirée qui marquera le retour de Siegfried dans son royaume.

Illyana ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de froncer les sourcils de façon inquiétante.

- une robe de présentation ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, Nadja ?

La cousine de Siegfried secoua la tête et s'avança vers elle, prenant ses poignets dans les mains.

- Non, Illyana. Il est nécessaire que vous soyez correctement vêtue. Notre protocole est très strict lors d'une soirée et vous ne pouvez vous présenter en tenue armée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Nadja, commença-t-elle en tentant de ne pas blesser la jeune femme, je ne suis pas ici pour participer à des bals ... je suis ici pour m'entraîner et revêtir l'armure de Cassiopée.

Mais Nadja se montra aussi inflexible et têtue que son royal cousin. Prenant l'un des coupons de tissu bleu pâle, elle le tint devant Illyana qui recula d'un pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

- Je vous assure qu'en plus cette couleur vous ira à ravir ... Elle fera ressortir la couleur de vos yeux ...

Illyana regarda avec une horreur non feinte le tissu et l'autre coupon blanc ... les couleurs du Friydland ! Nadja voulait lui faire porter une robe aux couleurs du Friydland ? C'est là qu'elle se mit à hurler « non, non et non ! »

Siegfried surgit dans la pièce au moment où Illyana se démenait comme une folle avec les deux couturières qui tentaient de prendre ses mesures après avoir réussi à lui enlever sa ceinture armée et ses épaulettes de protection. Nadja dévisagea son cousin, l'appelant silencieusement au secours. Siegfried faillit éclater de rire en voyant cette scène surréaliste ; une redoutable guerrière poursuivie par deux couturières armées de mètres et d'épingles !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-il en souriant à Nadja, ayant vaguement compris ce qui avait déclanché l'accès de rage d'Illyana

- Elle doit porter une robe, Siegfried ... pour le bal et la soirée de présentation. Mais elle refuse de se laisser faire. Elle veut même y aller en armure ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Siegfried s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et continuait de suivre la course-poursuite avec un air amusé. Illyana, coincée à l'autre bout de la pièce, capta son regard et le foudroya des yeux avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur lui.

- C'est vous ! C'est encore vous cette stupide idée ! Vous cherchez encore à m'humilier.

Il se redressa et leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant, Illyana, croyez-moi ... J'aurai su dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée ...

- Par Odin, dites-leur d'arrêter ! Tonna-t-elle en chassant les quatre mains qui tentaient de la mesurer sous toutes les coutures.

- pour les couleurs, poursuivit-il. Mais la robe est obligatoire, je le crains.

- j'ai une robe, elle sera très bien. Nulle besoin d'une nouvelle ...

- Vous parlez de celle qui est déchirée jusqu'aux hanches ou celle qu'Essylt vous a prêté et qui dénude largement ... à peu près tout le corps ? Demanda-t-il ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les joues toutes roses mais les yeux toujours flamboyants de colère. Aucune des deux n'était mettable à ses yeux. Sa robe officielle était en effet largement déchirée et l'autre était franchement indécente. Passe encore qu'elle l'ait portée pour une soirée « entre amis » mais devant une cour et un peuple tout entier ! Elle émit un soupir de résignation et Segfried sut qu'il avait presque gagné la partie. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, de même qu'à Nadja qui paraissait être aux anges.

- On se calme ! Déclara-t-elle tout en s'écartant un peu des deux couturières. Je veux bien une nouvelle robe mais pas dans ces couleurs ...

- Mais ... commença Nadja, interrompue par Siegfried

- D'accord, fit-il apaisant. Je suppose que vous voulez qu'elle soit aux couleurs d'Odalwar.

- Exactement !

- Je ne peux vous l'accorder, désolé ! Par contre, vous pouvez faire copier le style de votre tenue officielle. Je crois qu'elle était blanche ...

Elle lui confirma d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

- bien, la question est règlée. Nadja, çà te va ?

- Oui, merci Siegfried ... mais il lui faudra d'autres ...

- plus tard, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la coupant à nouveau. On vient de gagner une bataille ... Ne la pousse pas dans ses retranchements ou tu n'obtiendras plus rien d'elle ...

Il quitta la chambre et croisa son frère dans le couloir, sans doute ameuté par le cri d'Illyana, bien qu'il ne soit jamais très loin de sa disciple.

- Tu règles les problèmes de chiffons maintenant ? S'amusa Erik.

- Que veux-tu ! ... Avec elle, n'importe quoi peut déclancher une guerre ... il vaut mieux être prudent ...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Se moqua Erik.

Siegfried ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna vers son bureau, pour se remettre à sa tâche. Il se baissa pour ramasser les quelques papiers et tenta de les remettre en ordre. Quelle pagaille ! Mais il avait au moins apprécier le côté salvateur de l'éclat d'Illyana ... C'était toujours plus drôle que d'être enfermé dans ce maudit bureau. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit au large, faisant entrer la légère brise printannière dans la pièce. L'entraînement d'Illyana était à présent en route ... pour commencer, elle s'entraînait avec la plus puissante section des gardes du Friydland, sous la houlette d'Erik. Cela lui permettrait de suivre son évolution physique et de reprendre progressivement les affaires courantes. Il pourrait aussi trouver comment éveiller son cosmos. D'ici là, Albérich aurait peut-être trouvé quelques chose. De mémoire, ce dernier n'avait que deux jours de voyages pour arriver à Tyralcen, ce qui lui avait donné de l'avance sur les autres guerriers. Lui-même et Frey étaient les derniers, les deux royaumes étant les plus éloignés d'Asgard. Comment trouver l'élément qui allait éveiller son cosmos ?

Il se souvenait de son propre entraînement, d'abord essentiellement physique. Au fur et à mesure que sa résistance physique augmentait, il sentait au fond de lui quelque chose s'éveiller. D'abord une vague sensation, puis au fil des ans, une force de plus en plus grande. Lors d'une séance de méditation, Odin lui avait révélé quelle serait son attaque. Il avait transmis le message à son maître de l'époque, qui à force de recherches, avait fini par trouver la description de l'attaque et la lui avait enseignée. Au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, il avait senti son cosmos s'accorder à son attaque, la rendant de plus en plus puissante. Il avait aussi appris à maitriser ce cosmos dans le but d'accélerer sa vitesse, atteignant ainsi la vitesse de la lumière. Son cosmos avait enfin explosé lorsqu'il avait combattu tous ses rivaux, destinés comme lui à porter l'armure d'Alpha.

Mais tout cela lui avait pris des années. Or, il savait bien qu'ils n'auraient pas autant de temps devant eux. Combien ? C'était crucial et pourtant personne n'avait cette fichue réponse ! Il entendit Illyana quitter sa chambre au bout du couloir en maugréant sur ces bals absurdes, Erik lui répondit quelque chose qui se perdit dans les escaliers. Il ne les revit qu'au bout de quelques minutes en bas dans la cour. Même à distance, il sentait qu'elle était encore courroucée et visiblement ce serait son frère qui en ferait les frais. Les deux ôtèrent leurs capes et se mirent en place pour un duel à l'épée, leurs armes favorites. Ils étaient d'exellents bretteurs tous les deux et aucun ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, elle ne lâchait jamais un seul pouce de terrain. Erik avait beau tenter de l'acculer au mur, elle parvenait toujours à s'esquiver d'un bond souple ou à contrer son avantage de taille et de force par la ruse et la rapidité. Elle serait une excellente chevalière, il en était sûr, mais sans cosmos, elle ne serait rien. Il était pourtant là, tapi au fond d'elle. Pourquoi ne le ressentait-elle pas comme lui avait ressenti le sien ? Au moins, les prémices ...

- Siegfried ?

Il entendit enfin la voix de Nadja et se retourna.

- Je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu n'as rien entendu ...Que peux-tu donc contempler qui t'absorbe autant ? Le questionna-t-elle en se penchant à la fenêtre. Ah, je vois ...

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, mais quelle tigresse ! Je n'y comprends rien Siegfried, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant au bureau et en triant quelques papiers. Elle est si belle qu'elle ferait touner toutes les têtes, si elle n'avait pas ce caractère revêche et ce regard perçant. Sais-tu que les domestiques la craignent comme la peste ? C'est tout juste s'ils ne rentrent pas dans les murs quand elle passe à côté d'eux.

- Je sais ... Elle a cassé le bras à deux de mes gardes parce qu'ils l'avaient regardée de travers et l'avaient sifflée. Je leur ai demandé de confirmer, ce qu'ils ont fait avec un empressement assez inhabituel ...

- Ils avaient peut-être peur qu'elle ne vienne leur casser l'autre bras s'ils ne confirmaient pas ? Suggéra Nadja avec une grimace.

Siegfried la dévisagea et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Nadja ... Je crois juste que sa drôle d'enfance lui a forgé son fichu caractère.

- je le sais. Mais elle ne se confie pas, et pourtant je suis assez douée pour ce qui est de faire parler les gens ... Mais là, c'est une véritable huître Dès qu'on veut aborder un sujet plus personnel, elle se rebiffe et devient agressive. Le plus curieux, poursuivit-elle alors que Siegfried s'était replacé à la fenêtre, c'est que Natacha l'adore ... et je crois qu'Erik aussi ... finit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son grand cousin qui s'était raidi.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Les deux bretteurs prenaient une pause, aucun n'ayant pu battre l'autre. Ils partageaient une gourde d'eau et Siegfried vit Illyana raconter quelque chose d'assurément très drôle à Erik, puisque ce dernier semblait mort de rire. Comment son frère parvenait-il à ce résultat alors que lui-même pataugeait lamentablement ?

- Siegfried, tu devrais peut-être demander à Erik d'en savoir plus sur son passé ... Ils ont l'air d'avoir des relations moins tendues qu'elle et toi ...

- Hmm ...

Nadja sourit derrière les feuillets qu'elle classait en entendant le grognement de son cousin. Elle avait touché le point sensible. Mais aussi, pourquoi Siegfried ne voulait-il pas admettre qu'Illyana l'attirait comme un aimant, aussi différents étaient-ils ? De même, elle ne comprenait pas exactement à quoi jouait Erik, s'il était sincère ou s'il voulait simplement enquiquiner son frère aîné.

- Je dois te rappeler le protocole pour le bal ou t'en souviens-tu encore ?

- C'est le genre de choses qui ne me préoccupe pas du tout pour le moment, Nadja ! Lâcha Siegfried, irrité.

- Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire pour le Friydland. Tu dois t'y conformer, même si cela ne te plaît pas. Je vais juste te rappeler deux ou trois choses ...

Nadja se lança dans une longue diatribe contenant bien plus que deux ou choses en fait ; de la manière de s'habiller, à celle de saluer, en passant par qui saluer en premier, en dernier, avec qui danser à quel moment, à côté de qui s'asseoir à table, à qui parler et comment le faire, tout y passa. Siegfried en fut tout étourdi et en perdit le fil.

- Nadja, tu peux résumer ou mieux ... tu resteras à mes côtés durant ce fichu bal, comme çà tu pourras me surveiller.

- Si tu veux, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais retiens au moins une chose : ne donne ni ta première ni ta dernière danse à Illyana, plutôt l'avant-dernière avant le repas ...

- Par Odin ! Quelle est donc l'importance stratégique de ces deux danses, tu peux me le dire ! Se récria Siegfried, qui commençait à perdre patience devant ces futilités.

- Ces deux danses sont celles réservées à ta femme ou à ta future femme ... Maintenant si tu veux envoyer un message à la cour comme quoi ...

- Nadja, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant. Tu sais très bien que non. Je danserai avec toi ce deux danses ... D'autres écueils à éviter ?

- non, juste un problème. Illyana va devoir s'agenouiller devant toi pour te signifier son allégeance et sa venue en paix ... ce qui risque de poser un problème, je suppose ?

Siegfried ouvrit des yeux ronds et se gratta la tête. Obliger la jeune femme à s'agenouiller devant lui, devant toute la cour et le peuple du Friydland revenait à demander au soleil à briller en Niflheim ! Autant demander l'impossible !

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Euh, non, répondit Nadja en baissant piteusement la tête. J'aime autant que ce soit toi qui aborde le sujet. J'ai eu ma dose de cris pour aujourd'hui ...

- Mmm ...

Il n'imaginait même pas le cataclysme qu'il allait déclancher.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas un cataclysme, ce fut bien pire ! Il avait attendu le dîner familial pour en faire part à Illyana, songeant qu'elle se retiendrait peut-être un minimum devant Erik, Natacha et Nadja. Peine perdue ! Elle avait bondi de son siège aussi vivement que si un serpent venimeux venait de la mordre, faisant fuir le domestique qui leur servait leur repas et effrayant sa fille, qui ne s'était pas attendue à un tel cri. Siegfried la fixa d'un regard courroucé en voyant sa fille sursauter et Erik sourire derrière sa cuillère de soupe.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit Illyana de plus belle. Je déteste déjà les bals en temps normal ... mais vous me demandez en plus de ... de ... vous prêter allégeance, dans un bal du Friydland ! C'est un cauchemar !

- je vous demanderai de baisser d'un ton ... Nous ne somme pas sur un marché ! répliqua Siegfried, franchement irrité, même s'il ne savait plus exactement contre qui ou quoi ?

Son frère ? La stupidité du protocole friydlandais ? La harpie qu'il avait en face de lui ? Hilda qui lui avait imposée cette mégère ?

- Et après çà, quel sera votre prochaine exigence ? Que je me mette à ramper à vos pieds ou que je vous lèche les bottes ... « votre Seigneurie » ? Continua-t-elle sur le même ton, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est une simple question protocolaire, se hasarda Nadja désireuse d'apaiser la tension ambiante en cherchant de l'aide auprès d'Erik, qui pour le moment se retenait de rire. Vous ne serez pas la seule à lui prêter allégeance, l'ensemble de la noblesse et de la contrée le fera ce soir-là ...

- Grand bien vous fasse à tous ! Je ne suis pas une Friydlandaise ! Je viens d'Odalwar, je suis la chef des armées de mon pays ... imaginez un instant ce que va ressentir mon peuple en sachant cela ...

- Vous avez signé un traité de paix, lui rappela froidement Siegfried. Et votre geste assurera à tous les gens de mon royaume votre respect de celui-ci !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Natacha intervint avec la candeur naturelle des enfants dans cette discussion au vitriol.

- C'est quoi un traité de paix ? C'est quoi la paix ?

- La paix c'est quand il n'y a pas de guerre, chérie, expliqua Siegfried d'une voix plus calme. Et un traité c'est un papier que deux pays signent pour qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre ...

- Alors c'est bien ? Continua la petite en regardant son père.

- Oui mon coeur, c'est même la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver entre deux royaumes, lui répondit-il en jetant un regard de mise en garde à Illyana, la défiant de répondre autre chose à sa fille ... mange ta soupe s'il te plaît ...

Mais la petite ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et fronça les sourcils tout en remuant sa soupe verte qui n'avait pas l'air de l'inspirer.

- Alors moi aussi je dois me mettre à genoux devant toi ?

- Tu es encore petite, alors tu n'as pas besoin de le faire...

- C'est que pour les grands ?

- Oui mon coeur ... mange s'il te plaît.

Erik se retenait franchement de ne pas éclater de rire devant cette scène comique au possible. Siegfried avait sa fille à sa droite et tentait de la faire manger, sans doute aussi pour arrêter ses questions et en face de lui se trouvait Illyana, toujours debout, le foudroyant du regard. Il sentait que sa nièce n'allait pas en rester là et se demanda combien de temps son frère parviendrait à conserver son attitude stoïque. Quant à Nadja, elle était rouge comme une pivoine et lui faisait des appels désespérés du pied sous la table pour qu'il intervienne, chose qu'il se gardait bien de faire tant il s'amusait.

- Papa, si tout le monde se met à genoux, pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis grande, tu l'as dit quand tu es revenu ...

- Eh bien voila, votre fille le fera à ma place ! Lança Illyana mi-figue mi-raisin.

Siegfried la fixa d'un oeil torve et sentait la migraine arriver. Il s'obligea au calme. La peste soit les femmes ! Il n'aurait pas dit cela, encore quelques mois auparavant en compagnie de Syd, mais là c'était trop.

- Et si on le faisait ensemble, tante Illyana ? Fit la petite les yeux écarquillés, certaine d'avoir trouver LA bonne idée, en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, faisant voler des giclées de soupe en tous sens, notamment sur son père.

« Tante Illyana » ? Siegfried croyait rêver en s'essuyant et il n'était pas le seul. La « tante » en question semblait tout à coup sur le point d'exploser mais se retenait, sans doute pour ne pas blesser la fillette. Il décida de profiter de cet avantage imprévu.

- C'est une excellente idée, Nat .. décréta-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Si tu viens avec elle « Tante Illyana » n'aura pas peur de le faire toute seule ... N'est ce pas « tante Illyana » ?

Il posa sa tête sur son poing et la couva d'un regard doucereux. Illyana songea à lui expédier la soupière à la tête rien que pour effacer son sourire narquois. Natacha quitta sa place et se planta à côté d'Illyana, tirant sur son pantalon. Elle s'obligea à respirer avec calme pour chasser toute expression de dureté sur son visage avant de baisser la tête vers la fillette.

- Allez, fais le avec moi, tante Illyana. Ce sera la première fois que je le fais ... en plus c'est mon premier bal ! Tante Nadja m'a fait une jolie robe toute neuve ... ce sera rigolo, tu verras ... Dis oui ... Dis oui ...Dis oui ...

Misère ! Ce serait certainement tout sauf « rigolo » ! Mais comment expliquer çà à une enfant qui venait de retrouver son père qu'elle adorait, allait participer à son premier bal dans une robe toute neuve et voulait faire comme les grands ? En tout cas, son père trouvait çà assurément très « rigolo » et son traître de frère aussi ! Elle se sentait acculée, le dos au mur et elle détestait cette impression. Elle regarda encore la fillette qui la dévisageait avec des grands yeux humides plein d'espoir, les mains jointes en se trémoussant devant elle. Cette gamine allait réussir là où un régiment entier de soldats n'aurait pu y arriver ! Illyana s'accroupit pour se retouver face à la petite.

- Très bien, Nat ... commença-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour que Siegfried à l'autre bout de la table l'entende distinctement. Je le ferai avec toi et POUR toi ... mais très vite et qu'UNE seule et unique fois ...

- Oh merci, merci tante Illyana ! S'écria la fillette en lui sautant au cou et lui faisant des tas de bisous, manquant de les renverser toutes les deux.

- C'est bien, c'est bien ... répondit Illyana en bougonnant et en lui tapotant le dos. Va manger ta soupe, maintenant sinon, j'annule tout. C'est d'accord ?

La petite ne se fit pas prier, regagna sa chaise et attaqua avec entrain son assiette sous les regards attendri de Nadja, goguenard d'Erik et ironique de Siegfried. Illyana se rassit avec la dignité d'une reine offensée et se remit à manger en silence. Lorsque Siegfried croisa son regard, il put lire « vous me le payerez ... et très cher ! » dans ses prunelles saphir.

* * *

Le fameux soir du bal arriva enfin. Nadja était au comble de l'exitation. Elle avait tout soigneusement préparé. La grande salle qui pouvait accueillir sans problème toute la cour avait été nettoyée et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Des centaines de bougies étaient allumées et illuminaient le parquet ciré, les vases contenant une multitude de fleurs printannières, les mets raffinés qui s'étalaient sur les buffets et sur lesquels les convives n'allaient pas tarder à se jeter, sitôt la présentation officielle achevée. De nombreux nobles et soldats de hauts rangs avaient déjà défilés en un flot ininterrompu devant Siegfried, assis sur son trône. Il portait les plus beaux atours qu'un prince pouvait imaginer ; pantalon noir ajusté, hautes bottes et chemise blanches immaculées, manteau bleu pâle au col de fourrure blanc doublé de tissu précieux blanc, fine couronne d'or posée sur des cheveux impeccablement disciplinés et ondulant sur ses épaules.

Les mères poussaient leur toute jeune ou moins jeune fille vers lui et toutes faisaient des courbettes à qui mieux-mieux, tentant de retenir son attention, visiblement en vue d'un éventuel mariage. A peine arrivé, qu'il se sentait déjà harcelé par ce genre de demande. Les hommes n'étaient pas en reste, attendant sans doute quelques largesses de la part de leur souverain. Tous ces salamalecs avaient le don de l'ennuyer profondément et ce n'est que grâce à sa cousine, fidèlement postée à ses côtés pour lui murmurer les noms et positions sociales des invités, qu'il parvenait à trouver le mot juste pour chacun. Il avait collé un sourire affable sur son visage et songeait qu'à la fin de la soirée, il ne parviendrait plus à décrisper sa mâchoire. Son frère était un peu plus loin, riant, plaisantant et buvant avec sa bande d'amis tout en se moquant plus ou moins ouvertement de tel ou tel invité. L'avantage d'être le cadet, soupira-t-il intérieurement tout en faisant un énième baise-main à une jeune femme trop ronde, trop parfumée et trop enrubannée pour son jeune âge. Celle-ci alla rejoindre sa mère qui semblait au comble de l'exitation.

- Dis-moi que c'est bientôt fini, murmura Siegfried à Nadja, souriante et éblouissante.

Elle portait une robe aux couleurs du Friydland, bleue pâle, rebrodée d'argent avec une ceinture blanche et de longs gants blancs. Un diadème tout simple retenait ses cheveux relevés en un joli chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles sur son front et dans son dos.

- Désolée Siegfried, mais il n'y a que la moitié des invités qui sont arrivés pour le moment ...

- Malheur ! Grommela-t-il tout en souriant car déjà une nouvelle famille arrivait sur l'estrade.

* * *

Illyana était prête et attendait Natacha dans les appartements de la petite en tournant comme un lion en cage. La petite avait tant de mal à tenir en place que sa coiffeuse n'arrivait pas à la coiffer correctement. Elle s'y était déjà reprise à trois fois et Illyana commençait à perdre patience. Elles allaient finir par apparaître les dernières, chose d'autant plus humiliante que toute la cour allait assister à l'impensable allégeance d'une princesse d'Odalwar pour un prince du Friydland. Pourquoi elle ? Se répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée.

- Tante Illyana ! Çà y est, je suis prête ! Fit la petite en déboulant de sa chambre, manquant de trébucher sur sa robe.

- Tu es belle comme un coeur, murmura Illyana émue malgré elle;

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. La petite avait une robe toute blanche avec juste une ceinture et des galons bleu pâle au bas de la jupe, au corsage et aux courtes manches bouffantes. La coiffeuse avait relevé ses boucles folles en un chignon assez lâche avec quelques rubans de la même couleur que les galons. Elle portait de touts petits gants et tournoyait gaiement devant son miroir.

- C'est vrai que je suis jolie ...

Illyana sentit son coeur se serrer devant son insousciance. Ni elle, ni ses soeurs n'avaient connus ces moments tendres normalement destinés à toutes les jeunes nobles. Natacha s'arrêta devant elle et prit un air très sérieux.

- Toi aussi, tu es belle tante Illyana ... Je suis sûre que papa sera d'accord avec moi !

« Magnifique ! » songea la jeune femme avec amertume tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au miroir. Les couturières de Nadja avaient réussi à lui recréer sa tenue officielle qu'elle avait porté lors de la présensation devant Hilda. Au moins se sentirait-elle ainsi à l'aise. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux flotter librement sur son dos et simplement posé sa fine courone d'argent sur sa tête. Elle portait aussi son collier d'argent, amputé de la chaîne à laquelle pendait jadis son rubis, qui se trouvait à présent sur l'une cinq armures de Cassiopée. Comme pour la soirée d'Hilda, elle avait pris soin de dissimuler ses deux dagues préférées sous sa jupe. Elle prit Natacha par la main et descendit le grand escalier. Comme elle le redoutait tous les convives étaient à présent arrivés, y compris les représentants des différents ordres religieux, qui pour une raison inconnue voulaient toujours passer en dernier et ce, quel que soit le royaume. Le serviteur qui devait les annoncer les regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de se râcler la gorge pour les annoncer. Illyana avait l'impression de se jeter dans une cage aux fauves ou de se retrouver au milieu d'une meute de loups. Elle se serait sans doute éloignée si elle n'avait pas sentie la petite main de Natacha prendre la sienne.

- J'ai peur tout d'un coup tante Illyana ... je ne suis plus sûre de trouver çà rigolo ...

Illyana lui sourit bravement.

- J'ai aussi peur, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais on ne va pas leur montrer parce qu'on est les plus fortes, d'accord ?

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête et elles entrèrent main dans la main lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent.

- « La princesse Natacha, fille de Siegfried et la princesse Illyana d'Odalwar » annonça le serviteur d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt les conversations cesssèrent, le silence se répandit comme une traînée de poudre le long de la salle jusqu'au trône où Siegfried se redressa et les convives s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la jeune femme et l'enfant. Illyana ne tourna la tête ni à gauche ni à droite, se contentant de fixer un point invisible au-dessus du trône et d'avancer à pas aussi rapide que la démarche de la petite fille le lui permettait ... C'est à dire, pas très vite. Elle sentait sa petite menotte lui serrer nerveusement les doigts et accentua sa pression, lui communiquant son calme et son courage.

Siegfried les regarda approcher et ne sut décrire avec précision ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là en voyant sa rebelle disciple tenir ainsi la main de sa fille, comme sa propre mère ne l'avait jamais fait. Elles avançaient toutes les deux avec la fierté inhérente à leur rang, indifférentes aux murmures qui commençaient à s'élever sur leur passage. Il vit aussi Erik et ses amis bouches bées, manquant de renverser leurs verres et lut l'éclair de désir pur traverser le regard de son frère lorsqu'Illyana passa devant lui. Comment l'en blâmer alors que lui-même avait assisté à la même scène au Palais d'Hilda avec les chevaliers d'or ?

Les deux princesses arrivèrent enfin devant l'estrade et gravirent les quelques marches les séparant de Siegfried et de Nadja, toujours postée derrière lui. Elles s'agenouillèrent dans un ensemble parfait et s'il en coûtait à Illyana, nul n'avait pu le sentir. Siegfried tendit sa main vers sa fille et la releva avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front sous le regard embuée de Nadja.

- Tu es jolie comme un coeur, Nat ...

- Merci papa ! C'est tout ce que je dois faire ?

- Oui, ma puce, tu as été parfaite, la rassura Nadja en lui ouvrant les bras.

Siegfried se tourna vers Illyana qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il prit sa main et s'inclina devant elle en y déposant un baise-main respectueux mais sans doute plus long et plus appuyé que le protocole ne le permettait. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en croisant ses prunelles brillantes de larmes contenues. Elle devait ressentir tout cela comme une grande humiliation et son caractère fier et entier devait renforcer son ressenti. Elle gardait néanmoins tout son calme et sa dignité dans cette situation. Il la releva avec grâce, se tourna vers l'assemblée et prit la parole d'une voix forte.

- Je vous demande à tous de considérer la princesse Illyana comme mon invitée personnelle. Elle est sous ma protection directe et quiconque s'en prendra à elle s'en prendra également directement à moi. De plus, par son allégeance, elle vient de confirmer la récente ratification du traité de paix entre les royaumes du Friydland et d'Odalwar. Nos pays sont désormais en paix et je souhaite de tout coeur que nous puissions enfin vivre ensemble et reconstruire nos villages le long de notre frontière commune.

Un silence gêné accueillit son annonce mais progressivement et sous l'impulsion d'Erik et de ses amis, judicieusement répartis dans la grande salle, les convives se mirent à applaudir. Siegfried se détendit imperceptiblement et sentit Illyana, dont il avait gardé la main dans la sienne, faire de même. Les conversations reprirent joyeusement et on annonça l'ouverture du bal. Natacha avait déjà détalée vers le buffet et il vit Erik traverser la foule pour venir les rejoindre. Nadja toucha son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Siegfried, nous devons ouvrir le bal, souviens-toi ...

Il lâcha à regrets la main d'Illyana et se tourna vers Erik qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Merci Erik, pour ton aide ...

Celui-ci balaya le remerciement d'un revers de la main tout en lui souriant largement.

- C'est normal, Siegfried ... entre frères. Ce sont des moutons ... Il suffit que quelqu'un leur montre le chemin et ils foncent ... Mais je crois que tu es attendu sur la piste. Personne ne peut danser avant toi ...

- Très bien, allons-y ! déclara-t-il à Nadja avant de jeter un dernier regard à Illyana, qui s'était reprise et affichait un air totalement indifférent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas !... Je vais prendre soin d'elle ... lui murmura Erik avant de se tourner vers Illyana.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette remarque l'irrita profondément et il dut faire un gros effort sur lui pour assurer son rôle de prince digne et courtois.

* * *

_j'espère que ces deux nouveaux chapitres vous auront plu ... même s'il n'y avait pas de lemon ..._


	25. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Nelliana 2

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Nelliana – Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Odalmon, deux mois après avoir le départ de Mime »_

Nelliana s'écroula, percluse de fatigue sur le lit étroit qu'elle occupait depuis deux mois à présent. Elle ferma les yeux et les larmes commencèrent à couler, tout doucement d'abord avant d'inonder son oreiller. Elle pleura ainsi longuement, silencieusement jusqu'au moment où le flot se tarit de lui-même comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Ses hoquets se calmèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Elle chassa du revers de la main, les derniers sillons que ses larmes avaient tracés sur ses joues et recommença à respirer plus librement, plus profondément, s'exhortant ainsi au calme. Cela dura un certain temps mais elle finit par retrouver un peu de sérénité. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et se redressa, en proie à un mal de tête lancinant.

Malgré son immense fatigue due à son entraînement et à ses conditions de vie dans cet endroit, elle parvenait à peine à dormir. Elle avait été effrayée plus tôt dans la matinée en voyant son reflet dans les eaux du lac situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là où elle vivait. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ternis par la trop grande fatigue, elle avait les épaules voûtées, des cicatrices sur les bras, le visage, le cou et les jambes, en fait sur l'ensemble de son corps devenu trop maigre. Elle sentait en permanence des vertiges la saisir. Elle n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir contemplé une créature humaine en voyant son terrible reflet. Si elle continuait sur ce chemin, ce n'était pas une armure qu'elle porterait mais un linceul.

Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec son tuteur et le départ de Mime. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas suivi à ce moment au lieu de rester, croyant crânement que tout irait bien ? Mais dès le départ, tout était allé de travers. Bud d'Alcor n'était pas un homme, c'était une plaie vivante et béante qui aspirait tout espoir et toute pensée positive autour de lui. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives mais c'étaient bien les seules qui s'imposaient actuellement en elle. Elle observa la lune par la petite fenêtre de sa modeste chambre ; elle était rouge sang ... Essylt ne parviendrait pas encore à dormir ce soir ... Encore des pensées négatives ! Elle se serait mise des claques ! Elle secoua la tête et s'obligea à se lever, songeant que la station debout lui permettrait peut-être d'échapper à ce flot ininterrompu de négativisme.

Bud l'avait emmené chez lui ... son chez lui se résumait à un modeste chalet en bois, surélevé pour ne pas disparaître sous la neige en hiver, perdu au milieu de la forêt sombre d'Odalmon, non loin d'un lac où il pêchait, puisait son eau, lavait ses vêtements ou sa vaisselle. Il vivait dans l'autarcie la plus totale, trouvant de quoi subsister dans la forêt en chassant, cueillant, récoltant. D'un ton peu amène et avec peu de mots, il lui avait expliqué qu'elle vivrait ici, avec lui et comme lui puisqu'il était son tuteur désormais. Chose qui ne lui plaisait guère, ce qu'elle avait très bien compris. Il avait amené les chevaux dans la petite cabane qui jouxtait le chalet et qui lui servait d'écurie et de réserve. Difficile pour elle de croire qu'un guerrier divin pouvait vivre ainsi, totalement coupé du monde.

Elle l'avait ensuite suivie dans le chalet qui, s'il était de dimensions modestes, se révélait propre et confortable, même si le mobilier restait spartiate. Un foyer servait de chauffage et de cuisinière puisqu'une marmite toute ronde y était suspendue, des étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient un bric à brac d'assiettes, pots, cornes à boire, couteaux, cuillères, une table entourée de deux bancs, une sorte de banquette recouverte de tissu pourpre poussée dans un coin, un escalier menant à une mezzanine occupée par un lit, une petite armoire et une malle et deux portes menant à deux petites pièces. Les fenêtres étaient peu nombreuses et assez petites, sans doute pour éviter au maximum la déperdition de chaleur durant l'hiver rigoureux. Il lui indiqua l'une des portes du fond et décréta sur un ton brusque qu'elle pourrait y faire sa chambre, lui-même dormant en haut, sur la mezzanine. Il ouvrit la porte faisant danser la poussière dans l'air et fit de même avec la fenêtre. La petite chambre contenait pour tout mobilier un lit étroit, une petite commode et un tabouret. Elle le remercia mais il était déjà reparti.

Jusque là çà avait encore été. La suite s'était révélée plus désastreuse car comme le lui signala Bud avec un profond mépris, elle ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Elle baissa la tête piteusement et convint qu'alors il avait eu raison. Même si ses soeurs et elles ne vivaient pas dans le luxe, elles n'avaient jamais eu à s'occuper de tâches ménagères ... Mauld, leur cuisinière et leur jeune garçon d'écurie avaient toujours veillé au bon entretien de l'aile du château dans laquelle ils résidaient tous. Et Nelliana se s'était jamais préoccupée de ces tâches quotidiennes. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier sous la houlette de leur précepteur, à observer les astres ou à méditer. Elle ne savait donc ni cuisiner, ni allumer un feu, ni pêcher ou chasser, ni entretenir une maison.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé à s'entraîner, Bud lui apprit donc de mauvaise grâce tous ces rudiments, comme il les appelaient. Elle se brûla lorsqu'elle fit son premier feu et fit de même pour les premiers repas qu'elle prépara. Si bien que Bud, trouvant inacceptable que l'on gâche de la nourriture décida de cuisiner lui-même. Elle se blessa lorsqu'elle chassa et faillit tomber à l'eau en pêchant. Mais le pire fut lorsque Bud l'obligea à dépecer le lièvre ou à vider le poisson du dîner ... Elle vomit tripes et boyaux et crut qu'il allait finir par la frapper. Plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait dur, méprisant et désagréable, alors qu'elle-même s'enfonçait progressivement dans le doute. Si elle n'était pas capable d'effectuer ces simples tâches, comment deviendrait-elle chevalière ?

Nelliana se se frotta les yeux et contempla une nouvelle fois la lune, à moitié dissimulée derrière un nuage sombre. Ils n'avaient que peu de contacts l'un avec l'autre ; tout juste bonjour, bonsoir et les ordres que Bud lui donnaient pour son entraînement. Ce mot lui faisait horreur à présent ! Elle avait comprit qu'il lui imposait le même entraînement physique que lui-même s'était imposé pour gagner son armure ... entraînement qu'il avait fait seul, sans tuteur et par lequel il avait appris à contrôler son cosmos empli de rage. Et elle n'était pas sûre que c'était la voie la plus adaptée pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se plaindre, mais il était réellement beaucoup trop dur avec elle.

Elle devait soulever des rochers énormes, enfin tenter ... et recommencer, recommencer encore et encore, quitte à s'écrouler devant. Elle devait grimper aux arbres et sauter de hauteurs qui lui donnaient le vertige. Elle se foula une cheville en atterrissant mal. Il lui demandait de nager dans les eaux encore froides du lac, sur des distances énormes et ne l'autorisait à sortir de l'eau qu'une fois la distance atteinte. Il y avait encore des courses à pieds dans la forêt, sur des chemins escarpés aux rochers effilés comme des lames. A chaque fois qu'elle tombait elle s'écorchait ou se griffait. Et Bud ne cessait de la rabrouer, l'exhortant à aller plus vite ou plus loin. Ils rentraient le soir côte à côte, l'un profondément mécontent d'avoir une élève si incompétente, l'autre retenant ses larmes de douleur, de fatigue et de désespoir. Chaque jour était devenu un véritable calvaire pour la jeune femme et le soir venu, elle n'avait même plus la force de s'asseoir et de méditer. Pourtant, elle en avait besoin ... cela lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier momentanément sa douleur et sa peine.

Malgré sa grande lassitude, elle s'assit sur le sol et fixa la chandelle qui se consummait doucement sur le tabouret. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement, profondément et régulièrement en privilégiant la respiration abdominale. Elle fixa encore la flamme vacillante et enfin sereine, ferma ses paupières. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pratiqué cet exercice qu'elle avait eu peur de ne plus y parvenir. Elle laissa ses muscles se détendre progressivement l'un après l'autre, prenant pleinement conscience de la douleur présente dans chacun d'eux et l'apaisant mentalement comme si elle passait un onguent décontractant directement sur ses chairs meurtries. Cela lui prit un long moment, mais elle finit par apaiser progressivement tout son corps. Seuls son âme et son coeur étaient encore meurtris et elle savait qu'une seule scéance ne suffirait pas à les guérir. Néanmoins, elle parvint à s'élever au-delà de sa douleur et son esprit partit librement à la dérive, s'envolant comme un oiseau au-dessus de son corps puis de sa chambre et enfin du chalet. Elle se retrouvait comme flottant dans le ciel d'encre constellé de ces étoiles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle savoura pleinement cet instant béni en proie à une totale sérénité qui lui fit un bien fou après ces dures journées.

Elle resta ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à réintégrer son corps meurtri qui avait cruellement besoin de sommeil à présent. Mais auparavant son esprit se dirigea involontairement vers la constellation zodiacale située dans le prolongement de l'arc de cercle dessiné par le « manche de la casserole » de la grande ourse et de l'étoile principale de la constellation du Bouvier ... Il effleura Spica, l'étoile majeure de cette constellation avant de revenir vers son enveloppe charnelle.

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, la même nuit_

Le chevalier blond de la Vierge s'éveilla brutalement, en nage, un instant perdu. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pénombre et il sentit une légère brise effleurer son corps quasiment nu. Il se passa la main sur sa joue et constata qu'elle était humide de larmes tout comme ses yeux. Un frisson courut le long de son échine dorsale sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Il vit que son drap était rejeté, entortillé et complètement froissé autour de ses pieds comme s'il s'était débattu durant son sommeil. Il pinça l'arête de son nez et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à chasser le mal de tête lancinant qui tentait de s'imposer dans son cerveau. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver un sommeil réparateur ... Il se réveillait tous les matins avec le sentiment d'être aussi fatigué que la veille et ce n'étaient que ses longues méditations qui parvenaient à lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour passer une bonne journée.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi en pleine nuit. Il chercha le réveil à l'apaisante lueur bleue du bout des doigts et le consulta ; trois heures trente quatre et l'impression d'être déjà au bout de sa nuit. Il se leva et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bains avant de décider de prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau bienfaisante couler longuement sur son corps avant de la couper et de sortir pour se sècher. Il revêtit les premières affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main, une longue chemise ample et un simple jean, restant les pieds nus. Il s'était mis assez récemment à la mode occidentale tout en ne la portant pas quotidiennement. Il sortit et se retrouva sur les marches à l'entrée de son temple.

Le Sanctuaire était toujours très calme une fois la nuit venue. Seules quelques lumières dispersées çà et là attestaient de la présence des postes de gardes à différents endroits stratégiques. Il vit aussi de la lumière aux fenêtres du temple du lion, situé à une grande envolée de marches en contrebas du sien. La brise fit onduler souplement ses longs cheveux et recouvrit son front d'une mèche qu'il repoussa du revers de la main. Il sentit la présence de l'un de ses pairs approcher dans sa direction et le reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'il se trouva face à lui. Saga s'arrêta surpris dans son ascension.

- Shaka ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non ... j'était déjà éveillé depuis un moment ... Mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu passes tous les soirs par mon temple, Saga ?

N'étant plus seul, Shaka avait à nouveau fermé ses paupières et reprit son attitude réservée. Saga monta jusqu'à sa hauteur et s'assit sur les marches, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Tu ressentais donc ma présence, même si tu ne m'as jamais arrêté.

- Tu n'es pas un ennemi, Saga ... je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'interdire le passage de mon temple. Je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu le traverses dans un sens puis dans l'autre toutes les nuits à la même heure, depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie ...

Saga ne répondit pas tout de suite et Shaka crut même n'obtenir aucune réponse de la part de son homologue secret des geméaux. Mais celui-ci finit par se livrer.

- Depuis que nous somme tous revenus, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait profiter de la nuit et de notre sommeil pour s'en prendre au Sanctuaire et à Athéna. Je me réveille systématiquement à la même heure, celle où ... où ...

- où Athéna s'est elle-même sacrifiée sur la dague que tu avais entre les mains lors de la bataille contre Hadès... compléta Shaka, sentant bien que Saga ne parvenait pas à exprimer à haute voix cet épisode tragique.

Les épaules de Saga s'affaissèrent légèrement et il passa une main nerveuse dans son épaisse crinière bleue.

- Oui ... alors tous les soirs, je monte en silence jusqu'à la chambre sacrée. Je reste devant la porte juste pour sonder si son sommeil est calme et paisible puis je redescends et je parviens enfin à me rendormir.

- Je comprends.

Shaka observa le temple du Lion.

- Nous somme nombreux à avoir des insomnies depuis notre retour, constata-t-il sur un ton égal.

Saga suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

- Angelo, Aphrodite, Milo et Shura se retrouvent souvent chez Aiolas. Ils jouent aux cartes et boivent une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est assez fréquent.

Shaka hocha à son tour la tête. Il avait déjà entendu Aphrodite, Milo et Shura traverser son temple, l'un soutenant l'autre ou les trois se soutenant mutuellement et avançant plus ou moins droits entre les colonnes blanches. Saga se releva et le dévisagea.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Ce n'est guère dans tes habitudes ...

- Effectivement. Quelque chose m'a réveillé, je ne sais pas exactement quoi ... Sans doute le vent ...

Saga ne parut pas convaincu par son explication sommaire mais l'accepta sans poser plus de questions, avant de le saluer et de poursuivre son ascension. Shaka se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et contempla sa constellation. Son regard erra ensuite sur les autres jusqu'à tomber sur les trois constellations si importantes pour le royaume d'Asgard ; la grande et la petite ourses et Cassiopée. Son regard ne dévia plus de cette dernière ... Nelliana ... l'image de la jeune et éthérée princesse blonde aux yeux émeraudes s'imprima dans son esprit. Etrange ... Pourquoi penser à elle aujourd'hui ?

* * *

_En Odalmon, le lendemain matin_

Nelliana se réveilla après une courte nuit d'un sommeil néanmoins plus réparateur que celui des nuits précédentes, lui prouvant que des scéances régulières de méditation lui seraient nécessaires. Son corps meurtri la faisait un peu moins souffrir et elle se sentait plus positive. Elle s'étira et regarda le ciel bien grisâtre et empli de pluie pour le mois en cours. Elle avait déjà subi quelques jours d'entraînement sous la pluie et çà avait été encore bien plus éprouvant que par temps sec. Elle s'habilla assez chaudement et sortit de sa chambre. Bud était sans doute déjà dehors car elle se retrouva seule dans la grande pièce. Il devait pester sur son incapacité à se lever plus tôt, mais même sous la contrainte elle n'aurait pu se lever à l'aube. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de faire face à son tuteur et de lui déclarer qu'elle ne soutiendrait pas ce rythme infernal encore deux mois de plus. Son caractère réservé ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, surtout face à un solitaire aguerri comme Bud.

Elle se servit un café et grignota un biscuit ; au moins elle aurait appris à faire quelque chose durant ces dures journées. C'était curieux quand même que Bud ne se fut toujours pas manifesté. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit. Bud était assis là, de guingois sur un tabouret, le dos contre le mur du chalet et les pieds posés sur la rambarde des escaliers. Il taillait un morceau de bois en pointe à l'aide d'une dague effilée, les copeaux formant déjà un petit tas à ses pieds. Elle remarqua aussi un petit papier d'une couleur douteuse plié et posé négligemment sur son ventre. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, le visage ainsi fermé et semblant complètement absorbé par sa tâche ? Elle sut pourtant qu'il avait immédiatement repéré la porte et sa présence. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'efforça de sourire.

- Bonjour Bud ...

- Bonjour ...

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Il la regarda de biais, la mâchoire crispée.

- depuis l'aube ... Tenez, lisez ceci, fit-il en lui tendant le morceau de papier replié.

Elle s'en saisit rapidement et le déplia avec précaution car il était très abîmé. Il lui sembla qu'il avait séjourné dans l'eau saumâtre d'un marais tant il était poisseux. Lorsqu'elle le déplia, elle le laissa brusquement tomber à terre en poussant un petit cri de surprise et en considérant Bud avec des yeux arrondis. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais ...

- C'est du sang, oui ... fit Bud en répondant à sa question muette tout en continuant à tailler son morceau de bois.

Elle remarqua que son regard était extrêmement mobile, passant du bout de bois à elle en revenant régulièrement sur la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le chalet.

- Comment ? ... Qu'est-ce ? L'interrogea-t-elle, en fixant le bout de papier sans oser le ramasser.

- Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir devant une goutte de sang ? Grogna-t-il en le ramassant de la pointe de sa dague et en le lui tendant.

Elle se reprit et lui reprit le papier du bout des doigts. Malheureusement pour une future chevalière, elle n'avait guère l'habitude du sang et surtout se demandait à qui appartenait ce papier et le sang. Elle le déplia nerveusement et le lut. Une bourrasque se leva, bientôt suivie par une pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue. Elle commença à lire le papier, déchiffrant avec difficulté certains passages complètement maculés par le sang poisseux.

C'était un message d'Albérich pour Bud. Il lui faisait part de ses récentes découvertes concernant ses soeurs et elle-même. Il avait trouvé des liens entre les auras qui les avaient entourées juste avant qu'Hel ne lance son offensive et les images qui avaient flottées au-dessus d'elles. Visiblement elle avait un lien avec les Nornes et Albérich conseillait à Bud d'orienter son entraînement vers d'avantage de méditation. Le ton de la missive était poli mais ferme jusque dans les habituelles formules de politesse d'usage, souhaitant sans doute faire passer le message. Etait-ce pour cela que Bud était encore bien plus froid et plus dur que d'habitude ? Et pourquoi tout ce sang ? Où était le messager d'Albérich ? Est-ce que Bud aurait ... Elle ne parvint pas à finir son raisonnement, trop horrible à ses yeux ... mais son visage avait du trahir ses émotions car Bud lui lança un regard acéré qui la transperça jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle eut un violent frisson et un involontaire mouvement de recul.

- Qu'imaginez-vous ? Que j'ai tué le messager d'Albérich ?

La question tomba comme un couperet et Nelliana mit une seconde de trop à répondre.

- Non, non, murmura-t-elle, ne sachant exactement que dire de plus.

Il se leva, rangea sa dague à sa ceinture et se détourna d'elle, fixant la lisière d'un regard perçant.

- Je sais que vous le pensez mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment ... lâcha-t-il. Rentrez et surtout ne sortez pas avant que je ne vous appelle ...

- Mais ... pourquoi ?

Elle suivit son regard et vit comme un mouvement dans les buissons que fixait Bud. Il tenait toujours le morceau de bois qu'il avait taillé et elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le seul ; d'autres étaient disposés en un petit tas, à la gauche du tabouret sur lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tenait très droit, les muscles tendus à l'extrême sous son pantalon et sa tunique moulantq, mais prêt à bondir tel un félin.

- Rentrez ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement en la poussant vers l'intérieur. Et restez loin des fenêtres !

Un objet siffla dans leur direction et elle vit avec horreur que c'était une flèche qui s'était fichée dans la porte. S'il ne l'avait pas bousculée à ce moment là, elle aurait eu la flèche en pleine poitrine. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et elle entendit le bruit de ses pas dévaler l'escalier.

- Bud ! Cria-t-elle, affolée car elle venait d'entendre une sorte de clameur ou de rugissement collectif provenant de la forêt.

Elle entendit divers objets s'abattre contre la porte et les murs du chalet. Elle prit ses mains entre sa tête et se recroquevilla contre l'un des murs. Mais la place n'était pas très sûre. Une flèche transperça l'une des fenêtres et se ficha juste devant ses pieds. En proie à la panique la plus totale, elle chercha des yeux un endroits plus sûr ... la mezzanine ! Il n'y avait aucune ouverture. Il fallait juste qu'elle parvienne à monter l'escalier qui passait devant l'une des fenêtres. Le combat faisait rage au-dehors. Elle entendait des cris inhumains et ne savait ni qui les attaquait avec une telle débauche de violence, ni si Bud s'en sortait seul. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais elle était trop terrorisée pour cela, elle ne ferait que le gêner. Il était un guerrier redoutable et n'avait guère besoin d'elle. Quelle piètre chevalière !

Elle se dirigea à genoux jusqu'à l'escalier et commença à monter les premières marches mais ressentit une vive douleur lui transpercer l'épaule lorsqu'elle passa devant la fenêtre. Elle se retint de hurler mais les larmes lui vinrent immédiatement aux yeux. Elle se refusa à reculer et continua à avancer, la main sur l'épaule, malgré la douleur qui la taraudait. Elle sentait couler un liquide poisseux entre ses doigts et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la blessure, elle vit de longs filets de sang imprégner sa manche et commencer à tacher sa jupe. Elle sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres et tout commencer à tourner autour d'elle. Par Odin, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'évanouir ! Elle avait connu bien pire quand son cosmos s'était emballé et s'était uni à celui de ses soeurs.

Elle se gifla et continua de progresser jusqu'à la mezzanine en serrant les dents. Bud était seul au-dehors contre un nombre inconnu d'assaillants. Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester éveillée et de s'occuper elle-même de sa blessure. Retenant ses larmes elle s'appuya contre le mur et écarta avec précaution les pans de sa manche déchirée. C'était une flèche qui s'était plantée juste dans le haut de son bras. Elle ne pourrait la retirer seule mais pouvait au moins déjà casser la hampe de bois. Elle serra les dents et le fit d'un coup sec. Elle étouffa son cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, arrachant de nouvelles larmes à ses yeux brûlants. Une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergea et faillit la précipiter dans l'inconscience. Elle s'obligea au calme et se mit à respirer profondément comme pour entrer en méditation. Si elle parvenait à faire en sorte que son esprit prenne le dessus sur son corps, elle pourrait gèrer sa douleur à défaut de la faire disparaître.

Elle déchira le bas de sa jupe et s'aidant de son bras valide et de ses dents parvint à nouer solidement un garrot au-dessus de la blessure afin de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle haletait et se débattait pour garder conscience tandis qu'au-dehors le combat faisait à nouveau rage. Qui étaient ceux qui les attaquaient ainsi et combien étaient-ils ? Elle n'entendait jamais la voix de Bud, juste les cris de douleur ou de rage, les gargouillis ou les râles de ceux qui tombaient sous ses coups. Son épaule la lança violemment. Elle fixa un point invsible sur le mur qui lui faisait face et s'obligea à respirer profondément et calmement, gardant les yeux ouverts car dès qu'elle les fermait tout tanguait autour d'elle ... Surtout rester consciente pour fuir ou se cacher, au cas où un assaillant parvenait à entrer dans le chalet. Progressivement elle parvint à un état de semi-conscience dans lequel elle ne ressentait plus la douleur tout en gardant ses autres sens en éveil.

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, dans l'Arène d'entraînement, au même moment_

Shaka ressentit une immense douleur dans son épaule au moment même où il fut ébloui par les éclairs de feu du Lightning Plasma d'Aiolas, qu'il encaissa de plein fouet. Il fut rejeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et s'écroula dans les premiers gradins de l'arène en faisant gicler une gerbe de cailloux et de sable tout autour de lui. Le chevalier de la vierge s'agenouilla péniblement, les deux poings dans le sol, se secouant la tête comme un boxeur groggy, encore ébranlé après avoir subi la puissante attaque sans se protéger. Aiolas n'avait pas retenu son coup et s'il n'avait pas été protégé par son armure, il aurait été pulvérisé sur place.

- Shaka ! S'écria Aiolas en courant vers lui, aussitôt suivi par Milo et Saga qui s'entraînaient non loin d'eux. Est-ce que çà va ?

Aiolas aidait Shaka à se remettre sur pied lorsque les deux autres chevaliers d'or arrivaient.

- Que s'est-il passé Aiolas ? L'interrogea Saga, tout en dévisageant Shaka l'air intrigué. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous entraînez ensemble.

- Tu n'as pu arrêter son attaque ? Fit Milo mi-surpris mi-moqueur à l'intention de Shaka. Tu faiblis, vieux !

- C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à te faire tomber ! S'exclama Aiolas en regardant ses mains comme si on venait de lui en greffer de nouvelles.

- Je l'ai vue ... mais une seconde trop tard, marmonna le chevalier de la vierge en se redressant et en s'époussetant, lorsqu'il grimaça car son bras gauche le lança à hauteur de son biceps pourtant protégé par son armure.

Il était couvert d'égratignures diverses sur les parties de son corps non protégées par son armure d'or. Souhaitant s'isoler afin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, il s'éloigna de ses trois frères d'armes et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène et les marches menant aux douze temples tout en se tenant le bras.

- Tu saignes, lui lança Saga, qui le suivait des yeux alors qu'il atteignait la sortie de l'arène. Ton bras ...

Derrière lui, Aiolas fixait la fine silhouette de Shaka qui s'éloignait déjà. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait tomber l'un des plus redoutables de ses frères d'armes et de l'avoir fait en plus saigner, fait extrêment rarrissime chez cet homme, capable de porter des attaques meurtrières sans même se salir ou s'égratigner le bout des doigts. Milo se moquait gentiment de Shaka tout autant que d'Aiolas, qui prenait selon lui déjà la grosse tête. Saga laissa ses deux jeunes compagnons et suivit Skaka.

Ce dernier était déjà arrivé à son temple et avait ôté son armure. Il sortait des bandages et du désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bains lorsque Saga pénétra dans ses appartements privés et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui proposa Saga.

Shaka pensa d'abord à refuser, mais se bander soi-même l'épaule était toujours une opération délicate, même pour un chevalier si puissant soit-il. Il hocha simplement la tête et laissa faire Saga tout en gardant le silence. Ce dernier en profita pour examiner la blessure de plus près. Elle était différente des autres égratignures dues à l'attaque d'Aiolas. Elle semblait profonde et nette, comme un coup de lame ou une pointe acérée.

- Une flèche, précisa Shaka comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

- Oui, affirma Saga, c'est le plus probable. Je suppose que tu t'es servi de ton cosmos pour arrêter le saignement.

Shaka hocha la tête, retombant dans son mutisme et Saga se contenta de nettoyer la plaie et de la bander. Shaka le remercia et sortit de la salle de bain. Saga rangea les bandages et le désinfectant et rejoignit son ami, assis en position de lotus, l'air parfaitement serein comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, sur les marches de l'entrée de son temple.

- Je suppose que tu ne te contenteras pas d'un simple remerciement, déclara tranquillement le chevalier blond sans se retourner vers Saga adossé contre l'un des piliers.

- Non, il est temps de m'en dire plus, Shaka. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es distrait durant les entraînements, même si c'est la première fois que tu encaisses une attaque de plein fouet ...

- C'est vrai ... Depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Asgard, je sens comme une présence permanente auprès de moi ou autour de moi. C'est même parfois bien plus fort à certaines occasions ... comme une douloureuse sensation physique. J'ai déjà eu quelques blessures similaires quoique moins profondes sans que je ne me sois blessé moi-même ... mais c'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti une douleur et une terreur aussi profondes et que l'hémorragie a été aussi forte ...

Shaka s'arrêta et retomba dans son mutisme serein. Saga médita quelques instants sur ses paroles. Ce qu'il décrivait ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait ressenti tant que son frère jumeau était encore en vie. Un aiguillon douloureux lui darda le coeur ... Kanon n'était pas revenu avec eux. Cette forte connexion qui pouvait exister entre deux jumeaux, bien que non prouvée scientifiquement, était une réalité. Tous les jumeaux de part le monde attestaient de sa présence. Mais Shaka n'avait pas de jumeau, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Et si le point de départ était Asgard, se pouvait-il que Shaka soit relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'une des soeurs ou l'un des guerriers divins ? Ou peut-être était-ce Mu tout simplement ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Mu ... réfuta Shaka, lisant une nouvelle fois dans les pensées de Saga. J'aurai reconnu son cosmos. Ni aucun des guerriers divins, pour les mêmes raisons ... Je crois que c'est l'une des cinq soeurs ...

Lorsqu'il l'énonça à voix haute, cela lui parut soudain évident. Nelliana ! L'image de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes et à l'esprit serein s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, son cosmos s'était relié au sien, même si celle-ci l'ignorait sans doute, ne l'ayant pas encore éveillé. Cela expliquait les sensations mais pas les blessures physiques telles que celle qu'il venait de recevoir. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente et subisse les mêmes blessures que la jeune femme ? Il sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. Par Athéna ! Cela voulait dire qu'en ce moment même, elle était blessée, sans doute grièvement. Saga remarqua son brusque changement d'attitude et le scruta intensément. Shaka semblait réellement inquiet.

- Crois-tu que tout se passe bien, là-bas ? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Je suppose que s'il y avait eu quelque chose de vraiment grave, Mu nous aurait déjà prévenu ... par ton intermédiaire, comme l'a souhaité Athéna ... avança Saga avec prudence.

- Tu as sans doute raison ... merci pour le bandage ...

- De rien ...

Saga dévisageait son compagnon avec surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de Shaka de prendre autant les choses à coeur, avec si peu de recul. C'était un modèle de calme, de réflexion et de pondération pour tous. Il faisait toujours passer son devoir envers Athéna avant toute autre considération ou sentiment personnels. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il le sentait réellement perturbé. Shaka se releva sans ajouter un mot et regagna son temple, laissant Saga sur les marches. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux mais n'osa lui emboîter le pas, conscient qu'il devait le laisser trouver seul les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

_En Odalmon_

- Nelliana ! Nelliana !

Les appels répétés de Bud sortirent la jeune femme de l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel elle s'était plongée plus tôt. Aussitôt la douleur la reprit et elle dut fermer les yeux et serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle s'obligea à nouveau à respirer calmement et avait retrouvé son sang-froid lorsque Bud la rejoignait sur la mezzanine.

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton rogue.

- Si ... Excusez-moi ...

L'extrême pâleur et la voix quasi inaudible de la jeune femme l'interpellèrent aussitôt. Il s'approcha d'elle et leva son visage vers lui, scrutant ses prunelles émeraudes.

- C'est fini, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus amical avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le bandage de fortune sur son épaule. Vous êtes blessée ?

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, consciente du gros mensonge qu'elle venait d'énoncer tant sa blessure la faisait à présent souffrir.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à la même place, sans bouger, sans doute un long moment puisque tout ses muscles étaient ankylosés. N'ayant pas soigné tout de suite la plaie, celle-ci avait sans doute due s'infecter. Bud écarta sans ménagement les pans de tissus poisseux et sèchés qui s'étaient collés à la plaie, lui arranchant un gémissement.

- C'est le pire bandage que j'ai vu de toute ma vie ! Marmona-t-il. C'est pas joli ! La plaie a du s'infecter à cause de la pointe qui se trouve toujours à l'intérieur. Elle devait être émoussée et très sale.

« Je souhaite juste qu'elle ne soit pas empoisonnée ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, ne souhaitant pas récolter une crise d'hystérie.

- Je voulais ... juste ... arrêter le sang ... se justifia faiblement Nelliana. Je suis désolée ... Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ...

Tout recommençait à tourner autour d'elle et elle s'agrippa inconsciemment au bras de Bud qui la dévisagea avec surprise. Il ne put que la recueillir dans ses bras au moment où elle glissait le long du mur. Il la souleva et constata qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis son arrivée chez lui. Il devait soigner cette blessure au plus tôt. Sans plus de manière il l'allongea sur la table devant la cheminée et arracha la manche déjà abîmée de son corsage afin d'examiner la blessure de plus près. La plaie n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Les bords étaient boursouflés, de couleur noirâtre ou verdâtre selon les endroits. La pointe de la flèche était toujours à l'intérieur et seule dépassait la hampe cassée. Elle avait du la casser elle-même car il avait vu l'autre morceau sur les marches. Elle avait du recevoir la flèche en passant devant la petite fenêtre située sur le côté du chalet.

Il serra les dents. C'était de sa faute si elle avait blessée. Répugnant à se servir de son cosmos depuis la mort de Syd, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour se débarrasser de tous ses adversaires. Ces derniers avaient eu le temps de tirer assez de projectiles sur le chalet pour qu'au moins l'un d'eux atteigne sa cible. Il lui avait bien fallu trois heures pour interroger le dernier survivant et se débarrasser des corps des autres ... trois heures durant lesquelles il n'avait pu soigner la jeune femme, qui n'aurait de toute façon pu se soigner correctement elle-même. Il était persuadé que ces hommes en avaient après Nelliana même si l'homme qu'il avait interrogé de façon musclée n'avait rien dit avant de s'être lui-même jeté sur le poignard de Bud. Il s'étonnait qu'elle soit restée consciente durant tout ce temps car la douleur avait du être atroce. Son gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre à chercher un médecin ou un guérisseur. Il s'affaira pour chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour extraire la pointe. Un couteau effilé, des serviettes et bandages propres, une bassine destinée à recueillir l'eau qu'il avait mis à chauffer, de l'alcool, un onguent cicatrisant. Il fit chauffer la lame à blanc dans le feu et grimaça en songeant à la douleur qu'il allait lui imposer. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle soit inconsciente. Il lava la plaie à l'eau tiède et posa fermement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Nelliana pour la maintenir avant de la désinfecter. Elle tressaillit violemment et gémit.A présent, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle bougea pendant l'opération, au risque d'aggraver sa blessure. Il incisa la plaie d'un coup vif et précis, libérant le sang infecté et le pus qui s'étaient déjà amassés autour de la pointe. Nelliana poussa un hurlement déchirant et son corps se convulsa dans un sursaut incontrôlé pour échapper à la poigne de fer qui le maintenait et à la torture que lui imposait Bud. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise et continua avec application de fouiller les chairs meurtries pour en extraire la pointe et les derniers signes d'infection. Il devait faire vite et bien, rester sourd aux sanglots et aux cris de la jeune femme. La pointe vint enfin avec plusieurs caillots épais et noirâtres. Il s'en débarrassa et fouillant plus délicatement, constata qu'aucun autre débris ne résidait plus dans la plaie.Le sang se mit couler, fluide et d'une belle couleur vermeille. Il avait fait le plus gros et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la jeune femme. Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche et son visage, d'une lividité cadavérique était couvert de sueur. De ses lèvres craquelées ne sortaient plus qu'une succession de petits gémissement plaintifs. Il se nettoya les mains avec application, serra les dents et poursuivit sa tâche en lavant avec douceur les bords de la plaie et son bras avant de l'enduire avec l'onguent. Il banda ensuite le bras assez serré avec des bandages propres et lui bassina le front avant de la soulever et de l'installer dans son lit. Le pire était presque passé. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire tomber la fièvre, mais malheureusement à ce stade il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour elle. C'était à elle de se battre à présent ...

* * *

_Après l'intense douleur qui venait de lui déchirer le corps, Nelliana avait l'impression de flotter dans un univers blanc et contonneux, hors de toute réalité et de son corps, hors de toutes sensations plaisantes ou déplaisantes. Elle était détachée de tout et semblait légère comme une bulle de savon qui serait montée vers un ciel lumineux mais sans soleil ni nuage, sans lune ni étoiles. C'était une étrange sensation de plénitude à la fois douce et tendre, réelle et irréelle. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici dans ce monde opalin et d'une pureté absolue ? Elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'avait pas faim ni soif, elle voyait sans vraiment voir, elle flottait plus qu'elle ne marchait et ressentait plus qu'elle ne vivait ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude ni une telle sérénité. C'était comme si son âme s'était enfermée dans une bulle protectrice et bienveillante. _

_Elle entendit, enfin plus exactement ressentit, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle eut vaguement conscience de se retourner et vit une lueur dorée, irisée derrière elle. Ce fut comme si un voile léger et vaporeux l'enveloppait et lui réchauffait son coeur et son âme. Elle s'y sentit merveilleusement bien et protégée. _

_- Nelliana ..._

_Ce fut comme si une brise légère et tiède l'appelait, la caressait et l'enveloppait. Elle sentit comme des bras protecteurs autour de ses épaules et des mains lever son visage vers le ciel virginal. Les traits doux et réguliers d'un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds se détachèrent progressivement sur le fond lumineux. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur de magnifiques prunelles bleues et elle reconnut son visage ... le chevalier de la vierge ... Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici avec elle ?_

_- Shaka ? Murmura-t-elle tout en ayant conscience de ne pas remuer les lèvres ni d'entendre sa voix._

_- Oui ... _

_- Où sommes-nous ?_

_Elle vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres._

_- C'est difficile de répondre à cette question ... A la fois en vous, en moi et ailleurs ... là où errent nos âmes et nos esprits ..._

_- Je ne comprends pas ..._

_- Je sais ... même si c'est vous qui m'avez appellé ... _

_Plus ils dialoguaient et plus l'image de Shaka devenait nette devant elle. Alors que ce qui les entourait restait plus flou et toujours aussi doux et cotonneux. _

_- Je vous ai appellé ?_

_- Votre cosmos s'est uni au mien et m'a conduit ici ..._

_Shaka se rendait compte que ses réponses ne faisaient qu'embrouiller d'avantage la jeune femme mais s'il pouvait la guider, elle devait trouver seule le chemin du retour vers son corps et la voie vers son propre cosmos. _

_- Je serai là, la rassura-t-il en chuchotant. Je serais là à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de moi ..._

_- Mais comment puis-je vous appeler si je ne sais même pas comme je suis arrivée ici ?_

_- Vous apprendrez ... pensez à libérer votre âme et repousser les limites de votre conscience lors de vos méditations ..._

_Elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait doucement d'elle. _

_- Shaka ? S'affola-t-elle_

_- Il est temps pour vous de retourner vers la réalité ... vers votre corps ..._

_Les contours de son visage devenaient de plus en plus flous jusqu'à disparaître totalement dans le ciel lumineux et elle se sentit brutalement propulsée en arrière._

_- Shaka !_

_Son cri mourut alors que tout s'effaçait autour d'elle._

* * *

Nelliana s'éveilla en sursaut avec la sensation d'être tombée de très haut. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits et à déterminer où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans sa petite chambre du chalet. Il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors, le vent qui soufflait en rafale faisait rapidement défiler les nuages sombres devant la lune blafarde et les étoiles scintillantes. Elle ressentit un élancement lancinant se répandre dans son épaule et son bras et se rappela sa blessure. Elle se redressa et constata que son bras avait été soignement nettoyé et bandé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la discrète présence de Bud, assoupi sur un tabouret au bout de son lit. Il avait laissé une chandelle se consummer doucement sur le couvercle de sa malle et était visiblement resté à son chevet après l'avoir soignée. Elle sourit et se recoucha, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité être pris en flagrant délit de compassion. Juste avant de se rendormir, elle se rappella vaguement l'univers blanc et cotonneux dans lequel elle avait erré quelques instants auparavant en compagnie du chevalier blond.

* * *

_**je souhaite que la lecture de ce chapitre a été aussi plaisante pour vous que l'écriture l'a été pour moi ...**_


	26. 2e partie:Devenir chavalière, Lydwina 2

_Après une longue absence, je vous livre le dernier chapitre en date de la fic sur les héritières qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent régulièrement et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (surtout après une aussi longue pause !)_

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Lydwina – Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – En Odalwar, jour du solstice d'été»_

Lydwina afficha un sourire satisfait en refermant son livre de comptes. Enfin, les nouvelles lui semblaient un peu plus positives. Les champs ensemmencés avaient fini par être sauvés grâce au réchauffement juste après son retour dans son pays natal et Siegfried lui avait promis de lui envoyer rapidement une partie des réserves du Friydland, comme prévu dans le traité de paix. Cette manne providentielle lui permettrait de nourrir son peuple jusqu'aux prochaines récoltes. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles après des jours et des jours d'inquiétude et de fatigue accumulée. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en se calant profondément dans son siège. Elle aurait tant voulu dormir un peu plus cette nuit mais elle ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe. Cumuler les fonctions d'Ansirik d'Odalwar et son entraînement pour devenir chevalière devenait une charge de plus en plus lourde à mesure que les jours défilaient. Frey ne la ménageait pas et compte tenu de la menaceque représentait Hel, elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. Elle se devait d'être prête mais elle se refusait à négliger son peuple pour autant.

Son entraînement avait essentiellement porté sur le développement physique de la jeune femme, jusqu'à l'arrivée récente de la missive d'Albérich. Cette dernière les avait tous deux plongés dans un profond désarroi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas comme ses soeurs une image dans son aura qui leur aurait permis d'en savoir d'avantage et qui aurait permis à Frey d'ajuster au mieux ses enseignements ? La concernant, ils devraient donc continuer d'avancer dans le brouillard et cela la contrariait. Elle craignait de ne pas être prête à temps pour l'affrontement qu'ils savaient déjà tous inévitable. Heureusement pour elle, son esprit avait été occupé durant les dernières heures par la préparation des festivités du solstice d'été et comble du bonheur, son père avait disparu avec sa horde de guerriers, la soulageant du poids de leur pesante présence. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Frey. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un frisson qui prit naissance dans ses reins et courut le long de son échine dorsale.

L'objet de ses pensées se matérialisa comme par enchantement sur le seuil de la porte. Il portait l'uniforme de la garde d'Odalwar, même s'il conservait toujours à sa ceinture son épée de second de la garde d'Odin. Il avait un visage moins lisse, plus fatigué et marqué que lors de son arrivée, témoignage de son acharnement à la tâche pour prouver à l'ensemble des guerriers redoutables d'Odalwar qu'il était digne d'être leur chef. Durant les premiers jours, elle avait suivi à distance, sans intervenir alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, ses combats avec chacun de la centaine des guerriers qu'Illyana avait directement sous ses ordres. Ils étaient disciplinés, fiers et totalement dévoués à sa soeur qui avait su, malgré son statut de femme, se faire respecter et se faire aimer par ces hommes. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, certains avaient voulu aller la chercher au Friydland, persuadés qu'elle y était prisonnière. Lydwina leur avait expliqué la situation, espérant calmer les esprits mais cela n'avait pas suffit, surtout lorsqu'elle avait présenté Frey comme successeur d'Illyana. Il avait du prouver à chacun de ces guerriers, en les affrontant l'un après l'autre en duel, qu'il avait vaincu Illyana et qu'il était capable de tous les vaincre. Les choses allaient ainsi en Odalwar ; rien n'était acquis sans victoire et aucune victoire n'était acquise sans bataille.

Frey avait rassuré Lydwina et lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir. En tant que guerrier, il comprenait que ces hommes avaient besoin de preuve matérielle et que de belles paroles ne suffisaient pas. Il les avaient tous affronté, il avait récolté de nombreuses cicatrices, blessures et plaies et il les avait tous vaincu sans en tuer aucun. Lorsque le dernier tomba inconscient devant lui, alors qu'il se trouvait au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé, un long silence s'en suivit. Une clameur le brisa enfin, clameur qui enfla dans les rangs et qui sacra enfin Frey comme étant leur chef légitime. Frey avait senti un long frisson primitif courir le long de son dos et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur levant son épée haut au-dessus de sa tête. Le frisson de la victoire, du respect acquis au prix du sang et la reconnaissance d'hommes valeureux. Lydwina avait croisé son regard et celui-ci s'était imprimé dans son âme. C'était un regard dur, fier, sauvage qui contrastait et s'opposait même à celui, serein, tranquille et rassurant qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait vu mais le redoutable guerrier à qui Odin avait offert l'espace d'un instant son armure sacrée.

Depuis ce jour, l'autorité de Frey n'avait plus été contestée au sein de la garde d'Odalwar, hormis par la horde barbare que l'Ansirik conservait à son service. L'armée d'Odalwar était effectivement divisée en deux escadrons différents ; celui au service direct de l'Ansirik et celui au service d'Illyana. C'était l'Ansirik qui avait offert à sa fille, le jour de son seizième anniversaire un escadron d'une vingtaine de jeunes hommes, à peine plus âgés qu'elle et venant de différents villages d'Odalwar. Il avait décrété que si elle parvenait à diriger ces vingt hommes, elle serait capable de diriger plus tard l'ensemble des armées d'Odalwar. En peu de temps, elle avait su relever ce défit et s'octroyer le respect de ces jeunes guerriers en leur prouvant qu'elle pouvait tout faire aussi bien qu'eux voire même mieux qu'eux ; chevaucher sur de longues distances, dormir au-dehors dans le froid à même le sol s'il le fallait, rester plusieurs jours sans manger, se battre à l'épée, à la lance et les diriger sans états d'âme. La vingtaine était progressivement devenue trentaine puis cinquantaine puis centaine. La logique d'Illyana était simple et pleine de bon sens ; pour garantir la loyauté de tous les villages, elle choisissait un ou deux hommes par village qui intégraient sa garde pour un minimum de deux ans. Passé ce laps de temps, elle leur laissait le choix : rester encore deux ans ou plus à son service ou retourner au sein du village pour y fonder une famille et reprendre leur place dans la vie du village. Plusieurs de ces jeunes hommes étaient déjà devenu chef de Thing et avaient envoyé d'autres jeunes pour cette formation. Illyana ne tolérait aucun manquement au code d'honneur qu'elle avait établie au sein de son armée, alors que celle de son père pataugeait dans la luxure, la boisson, le pillage et parfois le viol ou le meurtre comme au temps de leurs ancêtres.

Si Lydwina avait toute confiance dans l'armée formée par Illyana, elle craignait comme tous les habitants d'Odalwar et d'autres contrées voisines celle de son père. Le traité de paix avait mis fin à leurs exactions dans les autres contrées mais cela ne réglait pas le problème pour autant. Ni Illyana, ni Lydwina n'avait d'influence sur leur père et ses hommes. Depuis la signature du traité, ces derniers disparaissaient régulièrement pour des périodes plus ou moins longues vers les hautes montagnes ou ailleurs, sans que personne ne sache exactement où ni ce qu'ils y faisaient. Au moins, cela soulageait-il Lydwina de leur présence.

Elle croisa le regard clair de Frey et frissonna, sensible comme à chaque fois au magnétisme puissant de cet homme qui la protégeait et l'entraînait.

- Vous affichez un air satisfait aujourd'hui, Lydwina ... cela me ravit ...

- Je vous retourne le compliment, Frey. L'entraînement de vos hommes se passe bien, je suppose.

Frey s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa sur un des sièges se trouvant devant l'énorme bureau où siégeait Lydwina, avec la grâce et la dignité d'une reine. Elle avait le regard plus gai que d'ordinaire et avait défait la natte qui retenait en permanence ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides et entouraient en vagues souples son visage empreint de cette beauté altière et noble qui le charmait tant. Ses bras étaient nus et il vit que ses muscles s'étaient déjà formés grâce à l'entraînement physique quotidien qu'il lui imposait. La méditation lui permettait également d'envisager l'avenir avec sérénité, même si elle ne connaissait pas encore sa destinée, a priori différente de celles de ses soeurs.

- Oui, pour le mieux. Ces hommes sont bien plus redoutables et efficaces que les gardes d'Odin. Je me suis permis d'envoyer une missive à Thol et Hagen pour leur décrire le code d'honneur et l'entraînement de cette armée. J'espère qu'ils s'en inspireront pour améliorer la garde rattachée à Hilda.

- Vous avez bien fait ...

- Et vous Lydwina, quel est l'objet de votre satisfaction ?

« Vous ! » faillit-il répliquer du tac au tac, mais elle se contint et passa un doigt sur le livre de compte pour y chasser une poussière imaginaire.

- Siegfried m'a promis de m'envoyer une partie des réserves du Friydland et nos récoltes promettent d'être correctes cette année. Je pense que nous pourrons éviter la famine. Dès que nous recevrons les récoltes promises, je me rendrais dans les villages pour les y répartir.

- Vous y irez personnellement ? S'étonna Frey, conscient que le planning de la jeune femme était déjà bien rempli.

- Oui ... nous avons toujours procédé ainsi, même si nous nous répartissions les villages entre Myrna, Nelliana et moi.

- Je vous accompagnerai, décréta Frey.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Frey, je ...

- Je vous accompagnerai, répéta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Ainsi je pourrais continuer à veiller sur vous.

Lydwina fut légèrement agacée par son ton direct mais n'insista pas. Elle était bien trop heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps à ses côtés.

- Tout autre chose, commença-t-elle. Je pense que vous avez remarqué les guirlandes, fleurs et bûchers qui ont été disposés dans la cour, derrière le château.

- Oui. J'ai compris que vous fêtiez également le solstice d'été ici, comme en Asgard et dans d'autres contrées.

- C'est exact. Cette date fait l'objet de grandes réjouissances en Odalwar et est porteuse d'espérance car nous prions Frigg et Frey de bénir les terres et de nous donner d'abondantes récoltes pour les moissons à venir.

- Je comprends à quel point cela revêt d'importance dans votre rude contrée. A ma connaissance, il n'y a guère qu'à Tyralcen que le solstice n'est pas fêté ...

Lydwina ouvrit de grands yeux qui se voilèrent légèrement.

- Pauvre Myrna ... Elle adore tellement cette fête. C'est sa préférée sur tout le calendrier.

- Je doute qu'Albérich change ses habitudes pour elle, commenta Frey en se levant et en se postant à la fenêtre. Et quelle est votre fête préférée, Lydwina ?

Il entendit son discret soupir avant qu'elle ne reprenne de sa voix légèrement rauque qui le faisait frémir.

- Aucune, à vrai dire ... Elles demandent toutes des préparatifs importants qui viennent s'ajouter à mon travail quotidien ...

Il sentit à son timbre incertain qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais il se garda bien d'insister.

- Soyez présent ce soir dès la tombée de la nuit, Frey. Cela marquera le début des festivités.

- Très bien. A plus tard dans ce cas.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce sous le regard voilé de Lydwina. Comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'il y a bien longtemps, c'était le solstice d'hiver sa fête préférée. Ce solstice, contrairement à celui d'été qui se déroulait en plein air, au milieu d'une foule remuante et ennivrée par les parfums d'été et les vins légers, se déroulait en famille, devant la cheminée et était la fête familiale par excellence. Mais cela, c'était avant l'incendie. Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement. A quoi bon remuer son douloureux passé et ressasser ces sombres souvenirs. Cela l'empêcherait de s'amuser ce soir et pour une fois elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Lorsque Frey pénétra dans la cour du château, les festivités étaient sur le point de commencer. Tous les habitants des deux villages les plus proches ainsi que ses hommes étaient déjà présents. Il fendit la foule joyeuse et ennivrée, lisant sur les visages une joie qu'il n'avait pas encore vu en Odalwar depuis son arrivée et se retrouva au pied de l'immense bûcher dressé pour fêter le solstice d'été. Scrutant la foule avec attention, il chercha des yeux Lydwina mais ne la trouva pas.

- C'est elle que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ? L'interpella la voix un rien espiègle de Mauld.

Il se retourna et la vit juste plantée derrière lui, un verre à la main, revêtue d'une robe blanche et portant une couronne d'épis de blé tressés sur ses cheveux grisonnants, comme toutes les femmes présentes. Vu l'éclat un peu trop brillant de ses yeux, çà ne devait pas être le premier verre qu'elle sirotait.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné, belle Mauld ? Sourit-il, taquin en lui faisant un baise-main.

- Vil flatteur, va ! Bougonna la vieille femme qui se redressa de toute la hauteur de sa petite taille. Il y a des dizaines de jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes qui vous entourent et se pâment en vous dévorant des yeux ... et vous ne les remarquez même pas !

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Je savais que l'amour rendait aveugle, j'ignorais qu'il rendait aussi sourd ! Maugra Mauld avant d'éclater de rire.

Frey la suivit en rougissant légèrement. Il venait effectivement de se rendre compte que Mauld avait vu juste et qu'autour de lui se pressaient quelques jeunes voire très jeunes beautés qui lui adressaient des oeillades incendiaires. Les femmes étaient décidément bien plus libres que dans d'autres contrées, un peu trop même s'il songeait à la pulpeuse Essylt ou à la caractérielle Illyana. C'était même un peu trop pour lui.

- Euh ... J'avoue ne pas être doué ... enfin, pas expert pour ce genre de choses, bafouilla-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de Mauld. A la cour, c'étaient plutôt Siegfried et Cyd qui retenaient l'attention ...

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire tel que même les dieux durent l'entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mauld ? L'interrompit la voix légèrement rauque de Lydwina.

Les deux se retournèrent, de même que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la cour et tous retinrent leur souffle. Comme toutes les femmes présentes, Lydwina avait revêtu une robe d'un blanc immaculé faisant ressortir son teint légèrement hâlé et ses cheveux d'un brun profond se paraient de nuances cuivrées sous la lumière rougeoyante des torches et flambeaux qui illuminaient la cour. Le drapé de la robe mettait en valeur sa taille fine, sa silhouette altière et sa beauté classique. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux sur lesquels reposaient simplement une courone d'épis, remplaçant avantageusement sa coronne d'or, symbole de son rang. Frey en eut la gorge sèche et il déglutit péniblement contrairement à Mauld qui, l'oeil grivois, n'avait rien perdu de cette entrée théâtrale.

- Rien de particulier, Lydwina ... si ce n'est que votre chef d'armée attire bien plus de femmes que votre soeur ne le faisait en son temps !

Le regard que Lydwina posa sur l'ensemble des donzelles eut pour effet immédiat de les faire partir telle une envolée de moineaux apeurés par un chat ... ce qui provoqua un nouvel accès d'hilarité chez la vieille Mauld.

- Tu bois trop, Mauld, assura Lydwina le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tss ! Occupe-toi donc de ton chevalier et laisse-moi tranquille avec çà !

Sur ces mots elle s'esquiva à une vitesse incroyable pour ses vieilles jambes les laissant seuls tous les deux. Frey dévisagea Lydwina avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore connu et qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je vais allumer le bûcher pour lancer les festivités ... Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Avec plaisir ... Je vous ramène un flambeau tout de suite ...

L'un de ses hommes s'avança avec une torche qu'il lui tendit et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la plate-forme surplombant le bûcher. « Qu'elle est belle ... si belle physiquement, mais bien plus encore dans son âme et son coeur ! » songea-t-il en cheminant à ses côtés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme. Le jour où il avait croisé son regard noisette dans la salle d'armes de ce château décrépi, il avait su que ce serait elle et aucune autre, pour toujours. Elle fit un petit de la tête lui signifiant qu'elle monterait seule afin de jeter la torche dans le bûcher comme le voulait la tradition d'Odalwar. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle gravissait les marches en bois, montées spécialement pour l'occasion par les hommes de Frey, elle semblait se transformer en une créature fantômatique dont on ne distinguait plus que la robe virginale et la chevelure illuminée par la torche qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle arriva sur l'estrade et adressa d'une voix forte une vibrante prière à l'attention des dieux, les implorant de leur clémence afin d'épargner au pays de grosses intempéries qui pourraient plonger son peuple dans la disette. L'intensité de sa prière transparaissait dans ses paroles et dans l'intonation de sa voix. Elle finit sa prière, tombant à genoux devant son peuple réuni devant elle, sous elle et devant les dieux, prouvant par ce geste son dévouement total à la charge qui lui incombait. Jamais elle n'avait paru plus belle, plus pure, plus digne ... plus seule aussi devant l'immensité de sa tâche à Frey. Le silence était total, religieux, presque effrayant dans la cour. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel comme s'il s'était créé un vide dans l'espace temps, le laissant flotter un moment avant de reprendre son cours normal. Ce peuple fier avait quelque chose de primaire, de brutal, de passionné dans tout ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il faisait, jusque dans la célébration d'une fête qui partout ailleurs avait pris des accents de fête légère et frivole.

Une sombre prémonition envahit soudain le chevalier. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il en était certain sans qu'il ne sut dire ce que c'était. Pourtant tout était calme, presque trop ... Lydwina se releva la torche à la main et s'avança au bord de l'esplanade surplombant le bûcher. Elle lâcha le feu qui tomba au sommet du bûcher, fait de paille et de brindilles sèches. Elles s'enflammèrent aussitôt dans une gerbe d'étincelles rougeoyantes qui embrasa le ciel au-dessus de la cour, le parant de reflets rouges orangés déchirant la nuit noire constellée d'étoiles. Une clameur chaleureuse s'éleva de la foule mais Frey ne put se détendre. Sa mâchoire se contractait convulsivement. Il pressentait un danger sans pouvoir l'identifier et cela le rendait nerveux. Il observa Lydwina qui s'apprêtait à redescendre les marches lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait en une seconde. Les flammes avaient commencé à lècher les marches, les embrasant rapidement l'une après l'autre, montant à l'assaut de la plate-forme. Lydwina recula en voyant les flammes se rapprocher mais elle se retrouva vite acculée, le bûcher se trouvant juste derrière ses pieds. Il ne pouvait lire son expression sur ses traits en raison de la distance mais pouvait sans peine les imaginer. De son côté, il se rendit compte de son impuissance. Impossible de monter sans être brûlé vif, impossible de l'atteindre par le haut. Il sentit son regard sans même le croiser et fut transpercé de douleur ... Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant alors qu'il venait juste de la trouver ... Il n'avait qu'une solution ; monter !

Frey se rua vers ses hommes déjà regroupés au pied de l'escalier, mais à bonne distance des flammes gigantesques qui dévoraient dans de sinistres craquements les marches.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? L'interrogea l'un de ses hommes le regard perdu

- Nous ne pouvons monter !

- On ne peut pas la laisser là-haut !

Ce fut bientôt un concert de cris consternés, amplifiés par les femmes qui pleuraient ou se lamentaient plus loin. Les hommes avaient déjà formé une chaîne humaine et tentaient vainement d'éteindre l'incendie au bas des marches à grands renforts de seaux. Les enfants avaient été rapidement éloignés par leurs mères afin qu'ils n'assistent pas à l'agonie inéluctable de leur jeune souveraine.

Lydwina ne pouvait que constater son impuissance et celle de son armée pourtant réunie à ses pieds. Elle avait reculé jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme mais ne pouvait aller au-delà sans sauter directement dans le feu. Les flammes qui dévoraient les marches commençaient déjà à lècher le sol à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi tout l'échafaudage avait pris feu aussi soudainement. Ce n'était pas normal. Des constructions similaires avaient été édifiées tous les ans pour cette fête et jamais elles n'avaient pris feu aussi rapidement. Elle songea un instant à un sabotage, une tentative de meurtre pure et simple. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! » fut sa seconde pensée. Elle voyait bien que Frey ne pouvait rien faire ... même si tout d'un coup il s'était séparé du reste de ses hommes et venait de s'asperger d'eau glacé avant de revêtir un épais manteau à capuche qu'il avait au préalable entièrement plongé dans l'eau. Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Non, il n'allait pas tenter de monter ! C'était du suicide ! La fumée la faisait tousser et ses yeux lui piquaient et pleuraient. Elle lui hurla de ne pas monter entre deux quintes de toux mais sa voix était couverte par les bourdonnements et les craquements du brasier qui n'en finissait pas de consummer sous ses pieds. La chaleur intense commençait à lui brûler la plante des pieds. Elle risquait de s'embraser elle aussi avant même que les flammes ne la touchent. La situation était sans issue. Soit elle mourrait dans les flammes, soit elle finissait asphyxiée. Elle se secoua mentalement et s'obligea au calme, chassant toute panique de son esprit et de son coeur. Ses soeurs, son royaume et Asgard comptaient sur elle ... Frey aussi ... Frey qui était assez fou pour vouloir oser monter la rejoindre. Elle arracha avec rage un morceau de sa robe et le noua autour de sa bouche et de son nez pour les protéger de la fumée. S'il était fou, elle se devait de l'être aussi et ne pas abandonner, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire de vive voix ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement complètement insensé et déraisonnable.

Frey commença à gravir les marches ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait mais il se retrouva bloqué à mi-parcours, ne pouvant plus ni continuer son ascension ni faire marche arrière. « çà va mal ! » pesta-t-il intérieurement en commençant à ressentir la chaleur intense dégagée par le bûcher malgré son manteau glacé. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ses pensées furent stoppées par un craquement sinistre qui provoqua un cri horrifié de l'assemblée. Il leva les yeux et prit conscience en une fraction de seconde de la situation. L'esplanade venait de se briser en deux et Lydwina n'avait eu que le temps de se raccrocher d'une main à une planche de la dernière marche. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de la rejoindre à temps et quelque chose se déchira en lui. « Odin ! Faites qu'un miracle ait lieu ! » pria-t-il en silence alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de gravir la marche suivante qui céda sous son poids. Il se retrouva lui aussi prisonnier des flammes. Sa seule consolation fut qu'il ne survivrait pas à la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

Durant ces interminables secondes, ni Frey, ni Lydwina n'avaient remarqué la présence d'un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés de noir postés à l'entrée de la cour, les mains jointes sous leurs immenses manteaux. Ils faisaient partis de l'ordre de Loki. Leur chef, complètement méconnaissable sous son immense manteau noir et juché sur son cheval observait la scène d'un oeil mauvais. « Crève, fille maudite d'Odalwar ! Ainsi la prophétie ne pourra se réaliser ! Nous aurons tout fait en ce sens ! ». Il fit volte face et d'un geste sec, ordonna à ses serviteurs de le suivre. La troupe s'enfonça dans la noirceur nocturne sans assister à la fin du spectacle qu'ils avaient mis en scène.


	27. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Essylt 2

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Essylt – Chapitre 2**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – En Maelarnen, au solstice d'été»_

La fête du solstice d'été battait son plein dans la petite ville qui jouxtait le domaine des Mizar. Les habitants avaient érigés le traditionnel bûcher au centre de la place décorée d'épis de blés et de lampions pour l'occasion comme un peu partout dans les différents royaumes d'Asgard. Après la bénédiction donnée par le père de Syd, les habitants avaient tous commencé à dévorer les mets à l'odeur alléchante du buffet et à boire plus que de raison le vin fruité et capiteux de pays.

Une farandole, entamée par les enfants exités par la musique et l'ambiance s'était mise à parcourir les rues de la ville, entraînant sur son passage tous les passants qui s'y trouvaient. C'est ainsi que Syd et Essylt furent provisoirement séparés par ce mouvement de foule. Syd l'avait vu être entraînée en riant par ce délire joyeux alors que lui-même était resté sur la place. Il attrappa un gobelet de vin sur un plateau portée par une charmante jeune brunette qui lui lança une oeillade enflammée à laquelle il répondit par un grand sourire et une caresse au creux des reins. Il se rattrapa de justesse en voyant arriver le couple formé par ses parents, qui avait disparu depuis plus d'une demi-heure ... presque une heure en fait, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

En connaisseur il remarqua aussitôt l'oeil vif et joyeux de son père, ainsi que sa mise moins nette que quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi que les joues rosies et la chevelure emmêlée de sa mère qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en le voyant. « C'est du beau ! » songea-il en riant sous cape, dissimulant son large sourire derrière son gobelet.

- Ah Syd ! C'est une fête vraiment réussie, ne trouves-tu pas ? S'exclama son père en prenant lui aussi un gobelet.

- C'est certain, papa ! Tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser ... Vous-mêmes avez l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir ...

Gerwina roula de grands yeux furibonds avant d'éclater de rire et de se blottir contre son mari partageant son gobelet de vin.

- Autant pour nous, mon fils ... déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjouée. Il faut vraiment que je m'habitue au fait que tu ne sois plus un enfant et que tu remarques certaines choses ... un peu vite d'ailleurs, je trouve ... finit-elle sur un ton plus suspicieux.

- Au fait, où est Essylt ? Demanda Erwin qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi leur discussion, tirant Syd d'une mauvaise passe.

- Je ne sais pas ... elle a été emportée par la foule dans la farandole qui doit se trouver par là-bas ... je vais la chercher ...

Il se sauva au plus vite avant de subir un nouvel assaut de sa mère. Il était certain qu'elle avait remarqué l'attirance qui existait entre son fils et Essylt, surtout depuis la veille au soir où elle avait coincé son fils dans son atelier pour le presser de questions. Il en transpirait encore rien qu'en y repensant. Il était vrai qu'elle les avait surpris tous les deux dans une position fort compromettante trois jours auparavant.

Il faisait alors un temps magnifique et avait décidé d'écourter l'entraînement de la jeune femme, préférant lui faire visiter les jardins du manoir qui s'étalaient jusqu'à la falaise en pente douce. Sa mère avait fait aménager une partie fleurie avec de nombreuses espèces aux senteurs odorantes dont une roseraie légèrement dissimulée du reste du jardin par une haie de buissons et d'arbustes. Les roses étaient ouvertes offrant leur éclatante beauté et leur entêtant parfum aux visiteurs.

Essylt était tombée sous le charme de ces jardins et lui sous le sien. En raison de la chaleur inhabituelle pour Asgard, elle avait revêtue la plus légère de ses tenues, autant dire presque rien puisque ses tenues habituelles étaient déjà plus que légères. Une robe couleur lavande courte, dévoilant ses longues jambes fines, au profond décolleté et au dos-nu. Rien qu'en y repensant, il en avait des frissons. Il n'aurait pas su dire qui du parfum des roses, de la beauté de la jeune femme ou de la chaleur du soleil lui avait fait jeter aux orties ses résolutions de ne plus l'approcher durant leur séjour au manoir.

Il l'avait approchée, enfin plus exactement il lui avait sauté dessus comme un fauve l'aurait fait avec sa proie. Une proie des plus consentantes qui lui avait répondu avec un enthousiasme égal au sien. Ils avaient fini sur un des bancs en pierre sculptés présents dans la roseraie, l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche et se caressant sans fin. C'est là qu'ils avaient entendu le pas léger de Gerwina qui cherchait un coin tranquille pour dresser une première esquisse d'un futur tableau. Syd avait bien tenté de minimiser l'incident en faisant mine de chercher une poussière dans l'oeil (ô combien charmant ! ) d'Essylt mais il avait bien senti que sa mère n'avait pas été dupe. Son interrogatoire serré deux jours plus tard l'avait conforté dans cette idée et il n'avait été tiré d'affaire que par son père, qui lui, n'avait rien remarqué du tout.

Certains participants de la farandole revenaient en dansant joyeusement dans les rues et Syd ne voyant pas Essylt parmi eux se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la ville. Elle devait faire parti du groupe de tête et n'était pas encore revenue sur ses pas.

Plus elle passait de temps dans le domaine familial, plus il appréciait sa présence chaleureuse et enjouée. Elle s'entendait à merveilles avec ses parents, leur décrivant avec entrain la vie et les coutumes en Odalwar et sa vie de famille avec ses soeurs. Syd était pratiquement sûr qu'elle enjolivait ses récits mais il n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui demander la vérité. Elle s'était intégrée à leur famille avec beaucoup de facilité et d'aisance, comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. Lui-même avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu à ses côtés. Elle s'était également révélée une élève douée et assidue pour son entraînement, ne rechignant pas à l'effort comme il l'avait craint de prime abord. En fait, il avait compris au fil du temps qu'elle s'était fabriquée une image de poupée écervelée de luxe même s'il n'en avait encore pas compris la raison. Au cours d'un exercice, il avait même constaté qu'elle était un excellent archer, maniant l'arc et les flèches avec une redoutable précision, le battant à plates coutures à plusieurs reprises. Il accéléra l'allure, pressé de la rejoindre, tout en sifflotant.

Essylt lâcha les mains qu'elle tenait, s'échappant ainsi en riant de la farandole qui poursuivit sa course folle sans elle. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et fredonna un air coquin, encore empreinte de la musique et de l'ambiance festive. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses pieds la mousse épaisse qui tapissait les sous-bois et fut surprise de se retrouver à cet endroit, sans même s'en être rendue compte. La lune entourée d'un halo blanc et lumineux luisait dans le ciel, l'emportant sur la clarté des étoiles. C'était Is, la blanche dans toute sa splendeur et sa pleine rondeur.

Elle apprécia le calme du lieu après le tumulte joyeux de la fête, les chants et le bourdonnement de voix. La jeune femme poursuivit sa route, déambulant sans se presser au milieu des sapins odorants et des chênes centenaires. Elle n'entendait que le faible bruissement des feuilles agitées par un vent léger et les petits cris d'animaux à peine audibles dans cette forêt dense. L'ambiance avait quelque chose de magique et elle s'imaginait sans peine des elfes et des lutins surgir des fourrés. Elle toucha l'écorce d'un des immenses chênes éprouvant sous ses doigts la force de l'arbre centenaire. Elle se souvint de la fascination de Myrna, sa plus jeune soeur pour tout ce qui concernait les plantes et les remèdes. Myrna lui répétait souvent que la force d'un remède dépendait en grande partie de la force de son origine. Nul doute que ce chêne fournirait d'excellentes potions ... si un remède à base de chêne pouvait bien exister.

Elle s'adossa au tronc et leva les yeux vers le petit bout de ciel qui apparaissait au travers d'une percée dans le feuillage. Un rai de lumière de lune parvenait jusqu'à l'herbe tendre, illuminant les fleurs sauvages se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle remarqua alors que la forêt devenait moins dense à cet endroit et s'ouvrait sur une clairière baignée par la pâle lumière lunaire. Comme attirée par l'endroit, elle s'avança vers la lisière du bois et fut confrontée à un spectacle qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle aurait pu un jour imaginer.

Des créatures éthérées et longilignes aux oreilles pointues et à la chevelure si blonde qu'elle en était presque blanche et argentée, foulant à peine le sol, formaient une ronde et dansaient autour d'un autel formé par trois blocs de granit gris. Elle s'avança vers eux, hypnotisée par ce spectacle surréaliste et enchanteur. Sa présence dans ce lieu ne sembla pas les effaroucher. Au contraire, plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent vers elle en sautillant et en tournoyant avant de l'entraîner avec eux dans leur ronde folle. Ils soulevaient ses bras, ses cheveux, riaient et se poussaient du coude comme des enfants partageant un secret devant un adulte qui ne le comprenait pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura-t-elle plus par respect envers leur présence aérienne que par crainte.

En fait, elle n'avait pas peur. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas, elle savait intuitivement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle et planta ses yeux argentés dans les siens avant de lui prendre la main. Elle ressentit un fourmillement inconnu mais rassurant à ce contact. Quelque chose en elle s'accordait parfaitement avec les auras bienveillantes dégagés par ces créatures aériennes.

- tu viendras bientôt auprès de nous, chère Essylt ... nous t'accueillerons alors avec joie au sein de notre peuple ...

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?... Qui êtes-vous ?

Il lui sourit avant de porter sa main à sa bouche pour y apposer un léger baiser.

- tu le sauras bientôt ... considère-nous comme ta famille ...

- ma famille ? ...

Les créatures stoppèrent brusquement leur ronde et se regroupèrent autour d'eux. Le jeune homme lui lâcha la main et scruta d'un regard aiguisé la forêt d'où elle-même avait surgi un instant plus tôt. Il reposa un regard plus doux sur elle avant de murmurer :

- nous devons partir à présent ...

Une brume dense monta du sol et enveloppa toute la clairière, la coupant des rayons lunaires. Essylt entendit une sorte de bruissement de papier et se rendit compte que ce léger bruit provenait des ailes fines et argentées qui venaient de se déployer dans le dos de ses nouveaux compagnons. Ils s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et la saluèrent en tournoyant autour d'elle avant de disparaître dans la brume qui s'estompa rapidement juste après leur départ.

Essylt se retrouva seule devant l'autel de granit et s'y appuya se touchant le front du bout des doigts. « J'ai rêvé ? » songea-t-elle. Pourtant des vaguelettes diffuses de brouillard étaient encore bien présentes tout comme l'herbe tendre encore marquée par les traces de leurs pas de danse.

- Essylt ? ... Essylt !

Elle entendit la voix de Syd se rapprocher. C'était sans doute sa présence qui les avait fait fuir. Mais pourquoi se seraient-ils montrés à elle et auraient-ils fui devant Syd ? « considère-nous comme ta famille » lui avait dit le jeune homme ailé aux yeux argentés. Quelle phrase étrange ...

* * *

- Essylt ...

Elle tourna la tête et vit Syd émerger de la pénombre. Son coeur manqua un battement en le voyant sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi. Ils se côtoyaient depuis plusieurs semaines à présent sans avoir pu rester vraiment seuls. Cela leur avait permis de se découvrir mutuellement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun autre homme. Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour la musique et le chant, s'entendaient très bien durant leurs entraînements et passaient des heures dans la bibliothèque à lire.

La présence de ses parents avait également renforcé le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait chez eux. Ils l'aient accueillie à bras ouverts, la faisant participer avec un simplicité étonnante pour leur rang à leur vie de famille. La mère de Syd avait même commencé un tableau sur lequel elle l'avait représentée en elfe sous la pleine lune. Ce tableau lui revint précisément en mémoire ... Elle lui avait fait porter une robe fluide, avait allongé ses oreilles et encore blondi sa chevelure. Bizarrement, sur cette peinture elle ressemblait trait pour trait aux créatures qui venaient de la quitter.

Syd s'avançait vers elle, de sa démarche souple et féline. Pour l'occasion, il était entièrement revêtu de noir, avec une chemise aux manches bouffantes et un pantalon qui moulait étroitement ses cuisses et ses hanches. De hautes bottes et une cape qui flottait dans son dos complétaient l'ensemble.

- Essylt, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je t'ai cherché un peu partout ... çà fait bientôt deux heures que tu as disparu ...

- Si longtemps ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ...

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as un drôle d'air ... remarqua Syd en soulevant son visage vers le sien.

- Rien, je t'assure ... tu connais cet endroit ? Lui demanda-t-elle en effleurant l'autel de la main.

- Oui ... c'est un vieux site religieux. Il y avait fréquemment des réunions pour prier et faire des offrandes aux dieux et aux esprits de la forêt auparavant ... mais ce site a été oublié depuis longtemps ... je ne savais même pas que cette clairière existait encore. Je croyais que la nature avait repris ses droits ...

Essylt le vit dévisager l'ensemble de la clairière sans s'attarder sur l'herbe foulée ou sur les dernières nappes de brumes qui s'accrochaient encore aux arbustes. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa spontanément avant d'attirer le corps souple de la jeune femme vers le sien et de la tenir, serrée dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Il n'y a personne, ici ... ne joue pas à ce jeu là ... çà fait un peu trop longtemps que je me suis retenu ... marmonna-t-il en humant son parfum entêtant de rose.

Ainsi, il n'en avait vu aucune autre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez ses parents. Çà devait représenter une éternité pour un séducteur tel que lui.

- Je ne joue pas ... j'ai envie de ...

Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, tout en secouant la tête.

- Non, Essylt ... ne dis rien, je t'en prie ...

Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il voulait la repousser alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des jours. Mais, confusément, il voulait plus d'elle. Et comment lui expliquer que cet endroit était encore bien plus sacré que tout qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Des générations d'amants s'étaient aimés ici, sous la lune, sur cet autel pour célébrer un rite païen et primitif, aussi primitif que l'était l'union de deux êtres qui s'aimaient ... qui unissaient leurs corps dans une danse ancestrale et vieille comme le monde. La légende voulait que ces unions étaient indestructibles et que même la mort ne pouvait séparer leurs âmes et leurs coeurs.

Il n'était pas superstitieux de nature. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Essylt appuyée avec nonchalance contre ces pierres, illuminée par un pâle rayon de lune, la rendant presque irréelle, sa gorge s'était serrée. Il avait eu la même réaction lorsque sa mère leur avait dévoilé son tableau la représentant quelques jours plus tôt. Il était resté, bien après que tous soient partis se coucher, un verre à la main, en face de la peinture, la dévorant du regard, suivant chacune de ses courbes voluptueuses et de ses traits fins et réguliers. Sa mère avait su faire ressortir toute sa fragilité et avait capté la lueur de tristesse dans son regard, lui donnant une profondeur que personne n'avait deviné en elle jusqu'à présent. Lui-même n'en avait pris conscience que le jour où il l'avait amené chez ses parents.

Elle écarta son doigt et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- J'ai envie de toi ... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Syd avait peut-être des hésitations mais il n'en restait pas moins homme et la seule présence de la jeune femme parvenait à l'électriser. C'est dire que ce contact, si léger fut-il, agit sur lui comme une décharge. Il attira la jeune femme par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de dégrafer sa cape pour l'étaler sur l'autel. Il couvrit le corps d'Essylt de caresses, retrouvant avec plaisir chacune de ces courbes qu'il avait parcourues du bout du doigt sur la peinture avant de l'allonger sur la cape. Elle se laissa faire, encore étourdie par sa rencontre avec les créatures ailées et par le parfum grisant de celui qui embrasait mieux qu'aucun autre ses sens. Il remonta sa robe sur ses cuisses, en profitant pour glisser ses doigts puis ses lèvres sur la peau diaphane de la belle blonde qui s'offrait à lui sans retenue.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la clairière avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Les esprits de la nature, de la forêt et des eaux devenaient presque tangibles. Ils étaient les témoins silencieux des ébats amoureux des deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient à présent plus conscience que de leurs propres désirs, de leurs propres envies, de leurs propres corps.

Syd s'allongea aux côtés de la belle et la dévora du regard. Sa peau diaphane luisait doucement sous la lumière de la lune et offrait un contraste saisissant avec le velours noir de sa cape. Jamais il ne l'avait vue plus belle et il se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait désiré une femme avec une telle intensité. Mais il ne voulait plus seulement son corps, il la voulait tout entière. Il voulait tout connaître d'elle ; explorer non seulement ses courbes sensuelles mais aussi son âme ... et son coeur. Ce qui était tout nouveau pour lui car auparavant, une nuit, une semaine suffisait pour le lasser d'une femme, si belle fut-elle.

Son regard fauve accrocha celui, pur, profond et azur de la jeune femme. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue comme on caresse du bout des doigts un bois, une étoffe ou un bijou précieux pour en apprécier la texture lisse et délicate. Elle savoura ce contact, si différent de ceux qu'ils avaient eus jusqu'alors et passa sa main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise noire effleurant subtilement son torse et son cou. Elle prolongea sa caresse jusqu'à sa nuque où elle crispa légèrement ses doigts afin de l'attirer doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, tout aussi conscient d'elle du changement subtil mais profond qui s'opérait dans leur relation.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tendrement, profondément. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que pour mieux courir sur leurs corps, chacun savourant, goûtant, se délectant de la saveur de l'autre tout en se déshabillant mutuellement.. Ils se donnèrent réciproquement du plaisir, laissant leurs sens prendre totalement contrôle d'eux et leurs mains agir de leur propre volonté. Leurs mouvements étaient à l'unisson, parfaitement coordonnés comme l'aurait pu être une symphonie. Leur union se révéla parfaite, fusionnelle, en totale harmonie. Au faîte du plaisir, ils n'étaient plus un homme et une femme mais un être unique de corps, de pensée et de coeur.

La nature qui les entouraient leur offrait un écrin merveilleux et intime et Syd, serrant le corps alangui d'Essylt contre lui, se surprit à comprendre l'origine de la légende associé à ce lieu magique. Quelque chose avait changé même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement quoi. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne pourrait revenir en arrière et souhaitait avec ardeur et une certaine anxiété qu'Essylt partageait ce sentiment.

Essylt reposait sur son amant dont elle sentait le souffle tiède dans ses cheveux et entendait les battements de coeur à nouveau réguliers. Elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le lui dire ... peut-être par crainte que son sentiment ne soit pas partagé ou par peur de perdre ce bonheur tout neuf.

Un dicton d'Odalwar disait : « Tout bonheur n'est qu'éphémère, seule la peine s'accorde avec la stabilité » ... la peine ... dans le sens « peine de coeur », « chagrin » ou « labeur » ... elle n'avait jamais su le dire, tant les trois étaient valables en Odalwar. Pourrait-elle un jour oublier les rigueurs de sa patrie de naissance et vivre tout simplement au lieu de survivre ? Elle n'avait jamais compris comment ses soeurs s'étaient résignées à leurs destinées alors qu'elle-même en venait parfois à maudire son propre pays. Elle voulait vivre, vivre ... C'était comme si un cri était bloqué au fond de sa gorge depuis des années. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait confier cela à son amant ... pas encore ... même si elle avait l'espoir de pouvoir le faire un jour.

Elle tourna la tête vers la lisière de la forêt et vit des pans de brumes se dissiper. « Considère-nous comme ta famille ». Les étranges mots de la créature ailée aux yeux argents lui revinrent en mémoire et curieusement l'apaisèrent. Elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de Syd et de ses parents et avait ressenti la même impression auprès de ces êtres fantastiques alors qu'elle n'avait pas connu ce sentiment dans sa propre patrie. Elle ignorait la raison de tout ceci, mais remercia en silence Hilda de les avoir fait venir en Asgard quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – En Maelarnen, peu avant l'équinoxe d'automne»_

Essylt serra frileusement son manteau sur ses épaules tout en déambulant dans le jardin de roses du manoir. A présent, elles étaient toutes fanées et le lieu, quelques semaines plus tôt encore si gai et plein de vie, semblait déjà s'endormir sous les assauts d'un automne précoce, présage du rude hiver à venir. Les dernières feuilles des arbres caducs frissonnaient avant de se rendre sous les assauts du vent qui soufflait en rafale et de tomber mollement au sol. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

L'automne était une saison qu'Essylt détestait. L'air devenait froid, humide et brumeux. Le soleil ne faisait plus que de brèves apparitions dans le ciel couvert et la nuit, la lune prenait des reflets rouges. C'était la saison d'Isan, la lune rouge et vengeresse ... celle qui perturbait ses nuits, la peuplant de cauchemars et faisant remonter des souvenirs enfouis, qu'elle aurait préféré oublier pour toujours.

Elle entendit les petits cailloux gris crisser sous ses pas et sous les pas d'une personne qui se rapprochait d'elle ... Syd ... C'était lui, elle l'aurait su même sans se retourner, ce qu'elle fit néanmoins juste pour le plaisir de le voir s'approcher d'elle de sa démarche souple et féline, de contempler son allure et de croiser son regard à la couleur si particulière. Pourtant aujourd'hui son visage était grave et fermé et cela l'alarma avant même qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler.

- Bonjour Essylt, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec sa fougue coutumière.

Depuis leur étreinte dans la clairière la nuit du solstice d'été, ils s'affichaient clairement ensemble, même sous le regard des parents de Syd, sans toutefois dépasser les limites de la bienséance. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait dit à ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent cet état de fait mais ils les laissaient libres de se voir ... tout en conservant des chambres séparées ! A son plus grand regret, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire vite effacé devant l'air sérieux de son amant. Il l'amena vers un banc et la fit asseoir tout en prenant place à ses côtés, gardant sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Il restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'il ne prit la parole.

- Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai confié le jour où nous somme arrivés chez mes parents ? Au sujet de mon oncle ... précisa-t-il devant son air perplexe.

Elle sentit un frisson désagréable courir le long de son échine. Il n'avait donc pas renoncé ?

- Je m'en souviens ... trop bien d'ailleurs ...

- Il est temps que je fasse mon devoir et que je destitue mon oncle du trône ... Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ou d'approuver ... Je ne fais que t'informer car je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps et tu devras continuer ton entraînement seule ... Je ne veux pas t'emmener au château car l'ambiance qui y règne y est nocive ... Ce sera d'autant plus vrai lorsque j'y serai.

- Tu veux toujours le tuer ? Demanda-t-elle tout en redoutant la réponse.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ...

- On a toujours le choix, Syd ... la voie est simplement parfois un peu plus compliquée ...

- tu crois que ce n'est pas compliqué pour moi d'envisager d'éliminer mon oncle ? Gronda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... mais je ne pense pas que Hilda t'ai demandé de le tuer purement et simplement ...

- Non, effectivement. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, reprit-il sur un ton plus calme, mon oncle est l'héritier légitime du royaume et il est hors de question qu'il retrouve des partisans pour le soutenir ... Au contraire, je vais devoir passer du temps au château afin de me trouver des partisans qui me soutiendront dans ma prise de pouvoir.

- Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner ... La diplomatie faisait également partie de mon rôle en Odalwar et j'y réussissais plutôt bien.

Il la dévisagea longuement. Son offre était tentante car elle serait avec lui, constamment et ils seraient libres de s'aimer comme ils le souhaitaient. D'un autre côté, il se devait d'être totalement concentré sur son objectif et trouver des partisans en si peu de temps et de la manière la plus discrète possible seraient déjà difficile. Et Essylt ne passerait pas inaperçue. Même si elle avait voulu se fondre dans la masse ou dans une foule, elle n'aurait pu y parvenir.

- Non ... tu dois être prête pour le retour de Hel ... nous n'avons pas reçu d'autres informations depuis le message d'Albérich et tu dois t'entraîner d'autant plus dur. Tu as beaucoup progressé mais je n'ai toujours pas senti le moindre cosmos s'éveiller en toi, ce que je ne comprends pas. Pour nous tous les guerriers divins, il s'était éveillé progressivement au fur et à mesure de nos entraînements, dès les premières années.

- Tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas et mes soeurs non plus ?

Il ne répondit pas, repensant aux dernières missives de Siegfried et de Frey. Tout comme lui, ils n'avaient constaté la présence d'aucun cosmos chez leurs « élèves » respectives malgré de remarquables évolutions de forces physique et mentale. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. De plus, Albérich et Mu avaient l'air de piétiner dans leurs recherches et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils en venaient tous à espérer que Hel ne viendrait pas avant longtemps car dans ces conditions, les cinq soeurs étaient incapables de revêtir les armures qui leur étaient destinées.

- Je ne sais plus, répondit-il en toute franchise. Mais nous ferons tout pour que vous y parveniez !

Le guerrier divin venait de parler sur un ton sans appel et cela la fit frissonner. Il était aussi inflexible lorsqu'il parlait de la mort de son oncle et faisait alors passer son devoir avant toute autre considération. Il se radoucit en voyant son visage inquiet et le caressa du bout du doigt.

- Je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible, dès que j'en aurai fini ... Tu seras en sécurité ici, avec mes parents.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Je suis prêt ... j'ai déjà dit au revoir à mes parents ... Je voulais juste encore passer quelques minutes avec toi avant de partir.

« Déjà ! » songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et l'attira vers lui. Syd n'avait jamais été doué pour les au revoirs et préférait la plupart du temps s'abstenir ou se défiler, même si cela pouvait paraître lâche. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le lui dire la veille alors qu'ils étaient si bien dans l'atelier de sa mère et à présent le regrettait un peu car il craignait qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se serra d'avantage encore contre lui, souhaitant profiter de sa chaleur avant son départ.

- Je n'aime pas les adieux, murmura-t-elle. Ne m'en veux pas si je reste ici et que je ne vois pas partir.

- Je comprends ... C'est mieux ainsi ...

Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se reprit et se leva avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Je reviens vite ... A bientôt, Essylt ...

Il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna rapidement à grandes enjambées. Elle suivit sa haute silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti du jardin de roses et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser poursuivre son projet. C'était du meurtre pur et simple et un meurtre contre un membre de sa propre famille, qui plus est. Syd était un guerrier droit, intègre et fier. Comment pourrait-il demeurer intact après un tel acte ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer ce geste à ses parents car elle était sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant du but réel de sa visite au château ?

Son rôle de diplomate lui avait appris qu'il y avait toujours une solution pacifique à un problème entre deux royaumes ou entre deux personnalités. Elle avait vainement tenté de l'expliquer à Illyana qui jusqu'au bout avait été contre le traité de paix avec les royaumes voisins du leur, surtout avec le Friydland. Heureusement pour elle que ses trois autres soeurs avaient fait bloc avec elle pour faire plier la guerrière. Elle ferait de même avec Syd, même si elle connaissait déjà le prix à payer pour éviter ce bain de sang.

La nuit tombait et Essylt était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. La missive d'Albérich lui était effectivement revenue en mémoire. Un elfe. C'était un elfe qui était apparu dans son aura. La mère de Syd l'avait représentée en elfe et plus elle réfléchissait, plus il lui parassait évident que les créatures fantastiques du solstice d'été étaient des elfes. Elle avait un lien avec ces créatures qui pour elle, venaient de sortir des livres de légendes pour entrer dans la réalité.

Elle se leva et rentra au manoir. Syd avait du arriver au château à présent. Il n'était pas situé très loin d'ici. Elle se donnerait un peu de temps, quelques jours, guère plus pour trouver une autre solution que celle qu'elle envisageait ... tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait sûrement pas d'autre.

* * *

_« An du Dragon de Feu 998 – Au château du royaume de Maelarnen, trois semaines l'équinoxe d'automne»_

Le bal costumé battait son plein dans le hall puissamment éclairé du vieux château de Maelarnen. Les robes multicolores tournoyaient, les ventres se remplissaient, les verres se vidaient, les mains s'égaraient et les rires éclataient autour de Syd, appuyé négligemment contre un pilier du hall, un verre à la main. Les dépenses somptuaires et les moeurs dissolues de la cour qui entourait son oncle lui donnaient la nausée. On était loin de l'ambiance qu'il aurait aimé voir dans le château ; une ambiance joyeuse et respectueuse comme elle devait être au Friydland selon les dires de Siegfried. Cela allait bientôt changer se promit-il.

Il avait réussi à force de persuasion et de rencontres discrètes à convaincre plusieurs nobles de haut rang du royaume à se joindre à sa cause, même s'il savait pertinemment que s'il échouait dans sa tentative, ces derniers nieraient avoir eu toute relation avec lui. La diplomatie n'était pas son point fort mais il savait faire preuve de patience et de persuasion. Il n'avait pas encore peaufiné son plan dans les moindres détails, mais commençait à savoir où et quand il devrait agir.

Son oncle, Waclaw, encore appelé le seigneur écarlate, avait un emploi du temps régulier et chargé ... chargé en beuverie, partie de chasse, bal de ce genre, jeux et femmes de mauvaise vie pour le dire poliment ... Il avait pourtant encore fière allure et à dire vrai, il lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. Il aurait même pu être son père, songea-t-il avec un frisson horrifié. La même stature haute et longiligne, la même couleur de cheveux et la même forme des yeux. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert sombre avec une lueur méfiante, féroce et perverse toujours présente. A une période de sa vie, Syd aurait adoré vivre comme le faisait son oncle actuellement, dans ce flot permanent de fêtes et d'amusements frivoles ... toutes barbarie et cruauté exclue bien entendue.

Il sentit, malgré la distance qui les séparaient, le regard acéré de son oncle se poser sur lui et leva son verre dans sa direction pour lui porter un toast avant de le boire d'un trait. Waclaw lui rendit la pareille avec un sourire fugace. « Que mijotes-tu ? » semblaient-ils penser chacun l'un de l'autre. La majorité de la foule ne saisissait rien du jeu étrange et malsain qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes depuis l'arrivée de Syd au château.

Syd s'était présenté comme étant son filleul, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, même si son oncle n'avait jamais pris la peine de venir le voir ou de s'occuper un tant soit peu de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait pénétré la salle d'armes dans laquelle l'Ansirik recevait ses hôtes et ses hommes d'un pas vif et alerte, la main posée sur son épée. Syd n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et s'apprêtait plus ou moins à être arrêter ou même pire. Mais l'entrevue s'était déroulée dans un calme remarquable et son oncle lui avait même donné une vigoureuse accolade avant de lui faire servir son meilleur vin. Comme un serpent tentant d'endormir sa proie avant de la gober toute crue, avait songé Syd avec défiance.

Il avait accepté le vin et l'Ansirik avait accepté son hébergement au château pour quelques semaines, non sans avoir demandé des nouvelles de son frère, Erwin et de sa femme. Syd avait été de tous les bals, de toutes les parties de chasses, de toutes les représentations théâtrales ou musicales. Il avait aussi été le spectateur impuissant et tapi dans l'ombre de choses beaucoup moins gais ... des serviteurs qui étaient molestés, des filles de salle ou de cuisines agressées sous ses yeux durant ces fêtes ou dans les recoins sombres, d'habitants des villages voisins maigres et malingres qui apportaient en tremblant leurs derniers biens au seigneur écarlate ... Chaque fois, il aurait voulu s'interposer et défier immédiatement son oncle mais il ne pouvait le faire ... il devait patienter et rallier des hommes à sa cause, car seul il ne parviendrait pas à conserver le pouvoir.

Il lui fallait trouver des hommes dignes de sa confiance pour pouvoir ensuite s'absenter si Hilda avait besoin d'elle en tant que guerrier divin. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser ce royaume à la merci d'un homme comme son oncle et ce genre de situation arrivait bien souvent lorsque l'Ansirik officiel s'absentait trop souvent. Siegfried avait eu la chance que son frère et sa cousine reprennent le flambeau. Albérich, avec son intelligence et sa grande maîtrise, avait fait en sorte de conserver la main-mise sur son royaume quelque soit la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et ses habitants. Odalwar pouvait compter sur la princesse Lydwina et pour autant qu'il sache, les autres royaumes avaient des Ansiriks respectables à leur tête.

Un mouvement de foule attira son attention vers l'estrade où était installé le trône de son oncle qui lui fit signe d'approcher, avec un sourire vicieux. Quel amusement sordide ce dernier avait-il encore inventé ? Il se dirigea vers lui avec un soupir résigné et se figea lorsqu'il arriva devant l'estrade. Il la reconnut instantanément, même si elle était encore de dos. Sa chevelure blonde et ondoyante, ses courbes sensuelles à peine dissimulées par sa robe blanche. Il aurait pu dessiner sans peine sa chute de reins sur laquelle louchait des dizaines d'yeux concupiscents. Il imprima dans sa mémoire les propriétaires de ces yeux afin de pouvoir les chasser plus tard.

Essylt se retourna car elle venait de sentir sa présence comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans le même lieu et croisa son regard indéchiffrable. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue officielle de princesse d'Odalwar, la même que celle qu'elle portait au premier bal donné par Hilda. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu et il n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle déglutit avec peine et se força à sourire.

- Syd ... je suis ravie de vous revoir ...

« vous revoir » répéta-t-il avec surprise en son for intérieur tout en n'en montrant rien. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette comédie ?

Le regard aigu de Waclaw était toujours posé sur lui, guettant la moindre de ses émotions. Il serait déçu car il n'en verrait aucune même si la blonde n'échapperait pas une demande d'explication en règle.

- Mon très cher neveu, commença son oncle sur un ton sirupeux. Laisse-moi te présenter Essylt, quatrième fille de l'actuel Ansirik d'Odalwar, qui est un très vieil ami de très longue date. Mais je crois savoir que vous vous connaissez déjà depuis sa présentation au palais d'Asgard.

Syd acquiesça et tendit la main pour attraper celle d'Essylt qu'il serra bien trop fort pour un baise-main dans les règles de la bienséance avant de la laisser retomber. Essylt ne se départait pas de son sourire crispé et il devina que ce n'était pas la fin du petit discours de son oncle.

- Cette charmante personne a eu la bonté de m'écrire enfin après des années de silence pour me faire part de sa réponse et j'ai été enchanté de répondre par l'affirmative, continua Waclaw avec emphase.

- Sa réponse ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Laissez-moi lui expliquer, seigneur, le devança Essylt en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'Ansirik qui lui retourna un sourire grivois.

Syd eut envie de le transpercer de son épée de part en part mais fit appel à toute sa volonté pour se maîtriser et dévisagea Essylt avec un regard grave.

- Syd, j'ai finalement accepté sa proposition ... J'ai décidé de l'épouser ...

- N'est-ce pas mer-veil-leux ! Susurra à son oreille Waclaw, apparu à ses côtés et entourant ss épaules de son bras comme un serpent aurait resserré ses spires autour de lui. Notre belle famille va s'agrandir ... peut-être y aura-t-il même quelques bébés ...

Syd ne répondait rien et se tenait droit comme un « i » en face d'Essylt, elle aussi silencieuse à présent. Son oncle se retourna et cria à l'ensemble de la foule.

- Mesdames, messieurs ... laissez-moi vous présenter ma future femme ... la princesse Essylt, fille d'Odalwar.

Une clameur s'éleva autour de l'estrade, bientôt reprise dans tout le hall, couvrant la musique et les cris de la pauvre fille qui se faisait molester par trois nobles avinés. Mais Syd n'entendait rien ... il n'entendait plus rien depuis les derniers mots prononcés par Essylt ... Ces quelques mots qui venaient de le briser à l'intérieur comme aucune attaque d'aucun guerrier ou chevalier n'aurait pu le faire ... « _J'ai décidé de l'épouser_ »

* * *

J_e souhaite que ce chapitre vous ai plu ..._

_je voudrai aussi remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et pour lesquelles je ne peux pas donner de réponse (ces personnes n'étant pas inscrites sur le site, je ne peux leur adresser un message de remerciement faute d'avoir leur adresses mail) ... Dans tous les cas, merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ..._

_A bientôt_

_Quelques pistes pour les prochains chapitres : on verra le Sanctuaire dont certains chevaliers auront un rôle crucial, on reverra Mu et Hilda, une prophétie donnera la date du retour de Hel, Mime sera placé face à un choix de vie (je n'en dit pas plus) ... les hommes sombres de Loki vont s'en prendre à une autre soeur ..._

_je vous avais prévenu ... ce sont des pistes ..._


	28. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Illyana 4

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Illyana – Chapitre 4**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au Friydland, aux alentours de l'équinoxe d'automne »_

L'été était passé très vite, le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon, créature éphémère naissant au printemps et mourant à la fin de l'été. Une rafale de vent frais balaya la les abords du lac où se trouvait la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Illyana offrit son visage au vent, laissant le vent balayer les mèches folles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle regarda les oiseaux migrateurs s'éloigner à tire d'ailes des rudes contrées du Friydland pour aller trouver les pays chauds où ils se réfugieraient durant l'hiver qui régnerait sans répit sur les plaines et montagnes d'Asgard dans les mois qui suivraient.

C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyaient s'envoler aussi tôt dans la saison. Cet hiver serait rude. Ces oiseaux le sentaient et elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Un voile de tristesse embruma ses prunelles saphir lorsqu'elle songea à son royaume, distant seulement d'une chaîne de montagne. Son regard se tourna vers les sommets déjà enneigés qui la séparaient d'Odalwar.

Que se passait-il là-bas ? Elle savait Lydwina avec Frey et cela la rassurait .. même si elle avait eu un étrange pressentiment lors du passage à la nouvelle année, au solstice d'été. Comme un long frisson le long de son épine dorsale qui l'avait fait trembler malgré la chaleur alors fortement présente au Friydland. Elle se souvenait avec amertume de cette soirée ...

* * *

_« An du Dragon de Feu 999 – Au Friydland, solstice d'été »_

Elle avait été contraite de participer à cette soirée alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'éclipser discrètement pour profiter de quelques instants de calme loin du palais, de ses habitants et surtout de celui qui était censé la protéger et la former ... Siegfried ...

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette fête qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs ... entre les raids avec son père, ses courtes présences au palais pour assister à l'embrasement du traditionel bûcher enflammé par sa soeur aînée Lydwina et ce soir maudit où ...

Alors que la musique festive et entraînante se déversait à flots des baies largement ouvetes du palais du Friydland, elle avait trouvé refuge sur la terrasse surélevée menant aux jardins. L'ai était étouffant dans la salle de bal, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle, plus habituée aux grands espaces et au grand air qu'à l'espace confiné des salons.

Nadja avait en plus insisté auprès de son cousin pour en faire un grand bal costumé ... une nouvelle toquade destinée à plaire à la noblesse capricieuse de ce royaume qui croyait que tout lui était acquis. Elle avait serré les poings durant toute la soirée, surtout lorsqu'elle croisait les regards lourds de sens de ces dandys dépourvus de toute expérience de la vie réelle ; regards de convoitise, d'envie, de haine farouche ou de crainte.

Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une sorte de « gros lot » donné par Odalwar au Friydland en échange du traité de paix signé entre leurs deux royaumes ... Elle était aussi sous la protection de Siegfried, prince du royaume, ce qui suscitait bien des interrogations, des jalousies et des convoitises.

Elle avait vite compris que les riches Friydlandais n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour demander à Siegfried de la jeter aux fers ou de la pendre haut et court. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà croisé le regard sournois de ces nobles arrivistes ou fait taire des discussions par sa seule présence ? Contre cela, ses meilleures armes avaient toujours été l'indifférence et son regard froid et dur ...et la présence d'Erik ...

Ce dernier se matérialisait comme par enchantement pour la tirer des situations les plus délicates ... comme lorsqu'elle avait été prise à parti par un riche propriétaire terrien qui s'était établi sur les anciennes terres d'Odalwar, à présent friydlandaises. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui coller une correction magistrale, voir plus, lorsque Erik, sourire éclatant aux lèvres l'avait invitée ou plus exactement entraînée de force sur la piste de danse. Siegfried, quant à lui, n'avait pas daigné lever son séant du trône sur lequel il semblait vissé depuis son retour. Il observait tout de ce trône sculpté sans intervenir et sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

Illyana passait en fait les trois quarts de ces soirées et de son entraînement avec Erik, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement à vrai dire tant elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune frère de son supposé maître d'entraînement.

Alors ce soir-là, elle s'était éclipsée et avait rejoint le lac qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du château illuminé. Elle avait esquivé les assauts des nobles, le regard indifférent du maître des lieux et la présence envahissante de son frère. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

L'air était doux, la lune était blanche, brillante et ronde ... comme Essylt, sa blonde et jolie soeur, l'appréciait. Les étés étaient bien plus chauds au Friydland que dans son royaume. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi un long frisson la parcourut et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, des images atroces de feu, de douleur et de brulûres s'imposèrent dans son esprit tourmenté ... bien loin des images qui la hantaient d'ordinaire à cette période de l'année. Des images si réelles qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et la nausée ...

L'une de ses soeurs était en danger ... elle ne parvenait pas à savoir comment elle était venue à cette conclusion qui s'imposait d'elle-même. Mais elle en était sûre, l'une de ses soeurs était en danger alors qu'elle-même était censée s'amuser et batifoler dans une soirée costumée. L'ironie et l'horreur de la situation lui coupa le souffle. Elle était certainement la seule des cinq à pouvoir supporter les plus dures des épreuves physiques et morales. Pourquoi alors devait-elle s'abrutir dans ces bals stupides au lieu de se battre contre un éventuel danger ?

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, elle s'appuya contre le tronc du plus gros chêne qui avait poussé juste aux abords du lac tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Elle voulait partir, s'éloigner de royaume frivole et inutile, empli de débauchés et de d'hypocrites. Elle s'extirpa de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

- Illyana ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

La jeune femme baissa des yeux tristes vers le petit visage soucieux qui se levait vers elle.

- Je vais bien Natacha ... je suis juste un peu fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle était incapable de s'emporter ou de faire preuve de dureté avec cette enfant joyeuse et chaleureuse. Elle lui ébouriffa la tignasse châtain clait dont les mèches folles s'échappaient du bandeau censé les retenir. La petite portait une courte robe rose pâle qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, avec des ailes dans le dos ... probablement pour représenter un elfe ou une petite magicienne.

- Je te crois pas, fit la petite en retroussant son nez mutin.

Illyana soupira et s'assit à terre, froissant par là-même la robe blanche qu'elle avait revêtue pour le bal ... sa robe officielle, car il n'était pas question pour elle de se grimer en sorcière, elfe ou autre représentation ahurissante ou ridicule qu'elle avait eu le loisir de considérer durant la soirée. Elle était princesse et chef des armées d'Odalwar, n'en déplaisent à certains. La petite se coula ses côtés et se blottit contre elle en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ? Murmura la jeune femme en détachant la courte cape de velours bleu sombre qui lui couvrait les épaules.

- Oui, l'été n'est guère chaud cette année ...

- Tss ... vos étés sont caniculaires comparés à ceux d'Odalwar ...

- Ton pays te manque ? Demdant la petite fille en se blotissant toujours plus près d'elle.

Illyana l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

- Oui, beaucoup ... mais mon devoir est de rester ici et je l'accomplirais ...

Natacha émit un petit reniflement que sa tante Nadja aurait sans doute trouvé déplorable pour une fillette de son rang.

- Tu es comme papa ... le devoir ... vous n'avez que çà en tête !

Çà lui ferait au moins un point en commun qu'elle reconnaissait à son « maître » ...son sens du devoir et de l'honneur. Sur ce point là, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord ... pour le reste, ils n'avaient que des différences allant jusqu'aux antagonismes les plus marqués. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Siegfried avait confié son entraînement à son frère.

- nous sommes des grandes personnes ... C'est peut-être pour çà ...

- dans ce cas je veux pas grandir ! Affirma la petite fille d'une voix ferme.

Illyana sourit en entendant la remarque farouche de l'enfant et retrouva encore une fois les caractéristiques dans ces termes ceux de sa plus jeune soeur Myrna, qui lui demandait toujours pourquoi elle était si triste quand elle revenait des raids.

- Je veux faire du bateau ! S'exclama soudain la petite en se remettant sur ses pieds et en tapant dans ses mains.

Illyana sursauta brusquement, le cri de Natacha l'ayant fait revenir à elle alors qu'elle se demandait toujours laquelle de ses soeurs était en danger ... un danger de mort, pressentait-elle.

- Natacha, il fait nuit ... commença Illyana d'une voix lasse.

- On y voit clair comme en plein jour avec la lune, protesta vigoureusement Natacha en lui tirant le bras. Viens, emmène-moi faire du bateau, supplia-t-elle en désignant le frêle esquif qui se balançait mollement sur les eaux calmes proches de la berge.

Illyana finit par se rendre devant l'insistance infantile de Natacha qui se mit à battre des mains de joie. Elle releva le bas de sa robe et songea que son pantalon d'entraînement aurait mieux convenu à une balade nocturne sur le lac tandis que Natacha était déjà aux abords de la barque. Illyana la déposa à l'intérieur et poussa l'embarcation tout en pestant lorsque sa jupe s'accrocha sur une des planches vermoulues. Pourvu que l'esquif résiste le temps de la promenade. Comme tous, elle ne parvenait pas à refuser quoi que soit à cette enfant certes gâtée mais à la gaité communicative.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes deux au milieu du lac, en pleine nuit, juste éclairées par la lune blanche et lumineuse. Le ciel était clair et pur, si pur qu'on pouvait y admirer toutes les constellations. Celle de Cassiopée luisait doucement non loin de celle de la Grande Ourse. Illyana appréciait la quiétude des lieux, surtout après la touffeur et le brouhaha de la salle de bal. Elle laissa sa main courir dans l'eau fraîche, plutôt froide même, malgré l'été très chaud.

- Illyana, tu sais nager ? Demanda Natacha en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Evidemment ... Comment aurai-je pu mener une armée sans savoir ce principe de base ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura la petite fille, qui baissa piteusement les yeux.

- Non, c'est moi, s'excusa Illyana en prenant conscience de lui avoir parlé comme elle l'aurait fait avec un adulte.

- Qui t'a appris à nager ?

- J'ai appris toute seule ... mon père m'a jetée à l'eau, dans un lac comme celui-ci mais c'était en automne, juste avant que les eaux ne gèlent. Il m'a dit que je ne coulerais pas et que je devais le rejoindre sur la berge avant de s'éloigner ...

- Et tu as réussi ? Demanda la petite en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- A ton avis ? Murmura Illyana en souriant. Je n'ai pas coulé ... j'ai réussi à rejoindre la rive comme j'ai pu et j'étais très fière de moi ... au moins autant que mon père l'a été de moi ce jour-là.

Natacha la dévisagea d'abord avec stupeur puis largement intriguée. Elle semblait aussi réfléchir et peser les mots d'Illyana. Puis d'un coup elle se leva, mençant l'équilibre de leur embarcation.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Gronda Illyana en donnant deux coups de rames pour les empêcher de tanguer.

- Illyana, apprends-moi à nager ...

- Comment ? Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Nadja ? Ou à ton père ...

Natacha se redressa et tapa du pied comme lorsqu'elle faisait un caprice, attitude qu'Illyana avait déjà remarquée lorsqu'on lui refusait quelque chose.

- Non, maintenant ... ici et maintenant ! Affirma la petite d'une voix autoritaire.

Illyana fronçait les sourcils. Quelle était cette nouvelle lubie ? Elle l'attrappa par le bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir mais Natacha tenait bon et de débattait.

- Il n'en est pas question ... Il fait nuit et tu n'es abosolument habillée pour la circonstance ... et moi non plus ...

- Et toi, tu l'étais quand tu étais petite ? Rétorqua l'éffrontée.

- Non, mais ...

Illyana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit avec horreur la petite sauter du bateau tout en tenant son bras. Elle ne put la rattrapper à temps et sentit la petite main glisser sur son avant-bras avant de voir sa tête disparaître sous l'eau.

- Natacha ! Cria-t-elle incrédule.

* * *

Sur la berge deux couples illégitimes en quête de coins tranquilles et isolés venaient d'assister à la scène qui de leur point de vue n'était autre qu'une tentative d'assassinat de la princesse d'Odalwar sur la plus jeune membre de la famille royale du Friydland. Ils retournèrent en courant et en tremblant à l'intérieur de la salle de bal.

- Prince Siegfried ! Siegfied ! Hurla l'un des hommes, couvrant momentanément la musique et les discussions légères qui régnaient dans l'immense salle.

Siegfried haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la calvalcade qui s'arrêta devant son trône. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans son royaume, il s'était coltiné moults bals et pour couper court à toute rumeur il avait pris le parti de ne danser avec aucune des jeunes filles qu'on lui présentait. Les premiers jours il avait observé les têtes et noté les attitudes, forces et faiblesses de chacun des membres de sa cour mais à présent il les connaissait tous. Du coup il s'ennuyait mortellement. Il ouvrait et fermait le bal avec Nadja et dansait une fois avec Illyana, lorsqu'il parvenait à l'arracher à la compagnie de son frère, toujours omniprésent à ses côtés.

- Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Vous avez avalé de travers ? Fit le prince sur un ton grinçant.

Il en avait assez de ces simagrées et devait faire passer le message à sa cousine afin qu'elle cesse de le contraindre à ces manifestations stériles. Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, au bord de la crise cardiaque alors que leurs deux compagnes illégitimes s'étaient volatilisées au milieu de la foule.

- Prince, c'est atroce ... La princesse d'Odalwar tente de noyer votre fille !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Les interrogea Siegfried, perplexe. Il fait nuit et ...

- Elles étaient sur le lac ... Je vous en conjure, Seigneur, nous vous rapportons la stricte vérité ... Votre fille se noie ...

Siegfried se leva brutalement. Natacha ne savait pas nager, cela il le savait car elle lui avait demandé depuis plusieurs jours de lui apprendre. Il avait toujours refusé, faute de temps, de patience ou par peur de la voir se noyer. Pourquoi Illyana l'aurait-elle emmenée au milieu de la nuit, sur le lac.

La nouvelle avait dans tous les cas fait sensation car aussitôt une nuée de costumes chamarrés se bouscula aux fenêtres et sur la terrasse. Siegfried, talonné par Erik et Nadja, se fraya un chemin au travers des frou-frous et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il reconnut la silhouette d'Illyana penchée au-dessus de l'eau à bord d'une barque vermoulue à quelques mètres de la berge ... mais nulle trace de sa fille.

- Seigneur, marmonna une voix insidieuse à ses côtés. Je crois que vous devriez vous hâter. Votre protégée a tenté de nuire à votre fille ... je ne la voie pas ... Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard ...

Siegfried tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un homme frêle, encapuchonné et entouré d'une dizaine d'autres qui l'accompagnaient. C'était les prêtres de l'ordre de Loki. Ils n'avaient que très peu d'influence au Friydland mais celle-ci était en constante augmentation depuis quelques mois, selon les propos d'Erik.

- çà suffit ! Le tança Siegfried d'un ton sec. Gardez vos élucubrations pour vous ! Je vous tolère à peine sur mes terres, alors veillez à ne pas faire de vagues.

- Comme vous le souhaitez monseigneur ... mais à votre place je me méfierais d'elle ...

Erik s'avança vers le vieil homme avec un air menaçant mais Siegfried l'arrêta d'un geste de la main tout en continuant à scruter la surface de l'eau. Ce vieux fou ne pouvait pas avoir raison ! Toutes ses certitudes basculèrent lorsqu'il vit une tête et une main muniscules surgir des flots à quelques mètres du bateau avant de replonger vers les abîmes. Illyana gardait la tête obstinément tournée dans le sens inverse. Avait-elle réellement voulu tuer sa fille ?

Par Odin ! Il devait agir et vite. Il se rua vers le lac, enjambant sans peine la balustrade cernant la terrasse et courant à toute vitesse vers le lac tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements superflus. Il se retrouva en pantalon sur la berge et plongea aussitôt dans l'eau glacée. En quelques brassées il fut à l'endroit où il avait vu réapparaître sa fille et il plongea, utilisant son cosmos pour retrouver l'enfant. Surtout ne pas céder à la panique ... il la retrouverait !

Il dut remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air qu'il aspira à grandes goulées. Sans un regard ni une parole pour Illyana qui l'appelait depuis le bateau, il replongea. Il faisait nuit noire et il avait autant de chance de retrouver sa fille dans ces abîmes de noirceur que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il intensifia son cosmos, créant ainsi une lueur artificielle qui illumina les eaux. Il vit enfin la robe rose pâle juste au-dessous de lui et la rejoignit en plongeant plus pronfondément.

En deux fortes poussées, ils réapparurent à la surface au grand soulagement d'Erik et de Nadja restés sur la berge. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la berge mais juste avant hurla le nom d'Illyana qui se retourna enfin, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je vous somme de revenir immédiatement sur la berge ! Hurla-t-il. Et sans discussion ! Je vous y attendrais après m'être occupé de ma fille !

La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux écarquillés. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Songea-t-il un court instant avant que la colère, la peur et les doutes ne l'assaillent à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu agir de la sorte avec Natacha ? Si elle en voulait toujours autant au Friydland, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui !

Lorsque Siegfried arriva sur la berge, Nadja et Erik lui retirèrent aussitôt Natacha des bras afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Le regard flou de Nadja lorsqu'elle se releva après s'être penchée sur le petit corps inerte le fit frissonner d'horreur. Erik écarta Nadja sans ménagement et commença à insuffler de l'air dans la bouche de la petite avant de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Siegfried, dégoulinant et furieusement inquiet poursuivit la tâche tout en laissant Erik poursuivre le massage. Le silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb autour d'eux et la foule tout entière retenait son souffle. On n'entendait plus que le doux clapotis des vagues et les faibles coups de rames donnés par Illyana pour se rapprocher de la berge.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute qui avait semblé interminable pour tous les acteurs de la scène, Natacha se mit à tousser et à recracher de l'eau. Nadja faillit s'évanouir de soulagement, Erik poussa un long soupir et Siegfried serra sa fille dans ses bras, les yeux humides. Il se releva et lança « la fête est finie, que chacun retourne dans son fief ... Il n'y aura plus aucun bal jusqu'à la tombée de la première neige ! » Sur ces paroles, il partit à grandes enjambées vers le château sans attendre la réaction des nobles présents, Nadja sur ses talons.

Erik se retourna vers tous les nobles et les mena vers la sortie où les attendaient leurs attelages ou montures respectives. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la cour avant que tous soient finalement partis, laissant enfin seule la famille royale ... et Illyana.

Cette dernière était enfin revenue sur la berge. Elle était très inquiète pour la petite fille. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir cette réaction totalement inattendue. Ne connaissant pas les enfants, elle ne s'était pas méfiée et n'avait ni prévue ni pu anticiper la réaction de Natacha pour empêcher cette folie. De plus, alors qu'elle scrutait la surface de l'eau là où la petite avait sauté, elle était finalement reparue de l'autre côté de la barque ... Elle avait donc réussi à nager, songea-t-elle avec fierté pour la petite. Mais elle avait aussi failli se noyer ... sa robe trop lourde et trop longue avait du s'entortiller autour de ses jambes et finalement l'entraîner vers le fonds. Mais son père l'avait sauvée ...où étaient-ils tous passés à présent ?

Siegfried déposa sa fille sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux avant de la couvrir. Elle leva ses paupières et planta son regard clair dans le sien avant de lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

- J'ai pas réussi, papa !

- Réussi quoi, mon ange ? Reprit-il en haussant un sourcil tout en tentant de calmer son coeur qui faisait encore des bonds affolés dans sa poitrine.

- à nager ...

- tu n'as pas appris ... comment veux-tu réussir sans apprendre ? Ne va plus jamais dans une barque sur le lac toute seule ...

- j'étais pas seule, papa ... se défendit la petite. Il y avait ...

- Je sais ! Je ne veux plus que tu approches le lac, c'est compris ? Fit-il avec une certaine rudesse, la fureur prenant le pas sur l'angoisse.

« Ni que tu approches cette folle qui me sert d'élève ! » ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il vit des larmes perler aux yeux de sa fille et tenta de se radoucir avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de se tourner vers Nadja, toujours silencieuse sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Nadja, je te la confie ... Je dois régler quelque chose.

Siegfried passa devant sa cousine qui le retint en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Siegfried ... Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait tenté de nuire à Natacha. Elle l'apprécie trop ...

- Je l'espère pour elle ! ... Sincèrement, je l'espère pour elle ... sinon ...

Il sortit de la chambre la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur. Il croisa Erik qu'il bouscula dans l'escalier et ressortit sur la terrasse. A sa grande surprise un groupe d'hommes encapuchonné s'y trouvait encore. Les adeptes du culte de Loki ... Sa mâchoire se serra encore d'avantage. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter leur présence.

- Que voulez-vous encore ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Nous tentons de vous prévenir de la menace qu'elle représente depuis votre arrivée, Seigneur ... Peut-être qu'avec cette preuve, vous nous croirez et vous rallierez à notre cause ... Elle a tenté de tuer votre fille ...

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais de ce pas l'interroger et faire la lumière sur cette mésaventure ...qui fort heureusement se finit bien ...

Le grand prêtre leva vers lui son visage ridé et plissa ses petits yeux noirs.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, Seigneur ... Nous allons donc vous laisser aller régler cette affaire ...

- Merci ! Lança Siegfried d'un ton sec en hochant la tête; Vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Il passa à côté de l'homme et se fraya un passage entre quatre autres membres de l'ordre en les bousculant légèrement. La fine poussière qui recouvrait leurs manteaux sombres lui chatouilla les narines et le fit éternuer.

- Nos excuses, Seigneur. Nous avons fait une longue route et sommes encore couverts de poussière.

- Il n'y a pas de mal marmonna Siegfried en s'éloignant et en éternuant une nouvelle fois.

Le chef des adeptes de Loki le suivit des yeux tout en esquissant un sourire sur ses lèvres minces avant de faire signe à ses hommes.

- Venez ! Notre mission est achevée, ici aussi.

Ils se détournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cour où ils enfourchèrent leurs montures avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Erik, posté à la fenêtre de la chambre de Natacha, les observa en fronçant les sourcils. Cette troupe ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cela faisait des mois qu'il les surveillait discrètement et il était convaincu qu'ils tramaient quelque chose. Il se massa la nuque afin de chasser le léger picotement qui le gênait. Il pressentait quelque chose de grave.

- çà ne va pas Erik ? L'interrogea Nadja.

- Si, çà va ... Je vais juste vérifier quelque chose. Reste avec Natacha, s'il te plaît.

- Il y a un problème ?

La fin de sa question se heurta au vide. Erik venait de sortir tout aussi précipitemment que son frères quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Illyana avait commencé à revenir vers le château mais s'était arrêtée à la hauteur du vieux chêne lorsqu'elle avait reconnu l'imposante silhouette de siegfried venir vers elle à vive allure; Elle allait sans doute avoir droit à une demande d'explications dans les règles. Le pire était qu'elle ne saurait absolument pas lui expliquer le geste imprévisible de sa fille. Siegfried éternua à plusieurs reprises et elle songea qu'il lui reprocherait également de lui avoir imposer cette nage forcée dans les eaux froides.

Siegfried vit Illyana s'arrêter sous l'arbre ... enfin il la devina plutôt qu'il ne la vit car sa vision était devenue floue et son sang martelait fortement ses tempes. Il songea une nouvelle fois à sa fille qu'il avait ramené à moitié morte sur la berge à quelques mètres de là et tenta de s'obliger au calme.

- Qu'aviez-vous dans la tête ? Aboya-t-il sur un ton qui le surprit lui-même. Emmener une fillette qui ne sait pas nager à bord d'une embarcation miteuse en plein milieu de la nuit ! C'est de l'inconscience, pure et simple !

Illyana se herrissa aussitôt devant le ton rogue de Siegfried et se redressa de toute sa hauteur afin de lui faire face.

- C'est votre fille qui souhaitait y aller et jamais je n'aurai pu prévoir qu'elle se jette elle-même à l'eau ! Vous l'avez tous bien trop gâtée ! Elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non !

Siegfried devait en couvenir mais sa tête le faisait souffir et il ne supporta pas le ton péremptoire de la jeune femme alors qu'elle aurait du être au contraire pleine de regrets.

- Elle n'aurait jamais sauté si vous ne lui aviez pas raconté je-ne-sais-quoi ! Elle est plus intelligente que cela !

- C'est une enfant ! Qui plus est, une enfant gâtée et têtue ! Imprévisible aussi !

Siegfried se passa la main sur le front et pinça l'arête de son nez. Pourquoi sa tête le faisait-il souffrir d'un coup comme çà ?

- Quz lui avez-vous dit ? Grogna-t-il

Illyana commençait à perdre patience. Elle voulait bien assumer le fait qu'elle avait cédée à la petite et que l'idée avait été mauvaise, mais de là à se sentir responsable de tout, il y avait une marge ! Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

- Et vous ? Et vous, où étiez-vous ? Si vous leviez un peu vos fesses de votre trône et vous occupiez d'elle durant ces soirées futiles ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas !

- Dois-je me sentir responsable de votre bêtise en plus ? Hurla-t-il exédé par les remarques de la jeune femme et son mal de tête.

- Ce n'est pas peine de crier comme çà ! On doit vous entendre jusqu'en Odalwar !

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais l'évocation de la contrée voisine le mit hors de lui ... sans doute parce que son « élève » lui servait à tout propos cette haine stérile ... peut-être aussi parce qu'un doute atroce subsistait dans son esprit. Illyana avait-elle tenté de s'en prendre à lui au travers de Natacha comme l'avait suggéré le vieux fou ? Ce doute envahissait toutes ses pensées, prenant progressivement toute la place dans son cerveau et le pas sur tout raisonnement cohérent. L'angoisse, la peur, la colère cèdèrent leurs places à la certitude qu'elle avait tenté de tuer sa fille.

Illyana recula d'un pas en croisant le regard soudain devenu froid de Siegfried ... Froid, métallique et vide ... Elle se heurta au tronc du chêne et vit Siegfried se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Voulait-il lui faire peur ? Elle n'était pas du style à s'effaroucher facilement mais lorsqu'elle ressentit les ondes négatives du cosmos du plus grand guerrier d'Asgard, elle se mit en garde. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne songeait quand même pas qu'elle avait voulu volontairement nuire à sa fille.

- Siegfried ... commença-t-elle

- Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-il en fondant sur elle. Vous avez voulu la tuer !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il serrait déjà ses mains autour de son cou. Dans son mouvement il l'avait soulevée de terre et la maintenait fermement par le cou contre l'arbre. Il avait été bien trop rapide et elle n'avait pu esquiver son geste. Elle sentait les grands doigts du guerrier serrer toujours plus fort son cou. S'il voulait lui donner une leçon il pouvait s'arrêter là. Mais elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard clair du guerrier et fut à nouveau frappé par le vide qui l'habitait ... Elle ne lisait plus qu'une haine froide et distante dans ses prunelles qui éveilla sa propre colère. Elle commença à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Sieg... murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir finir son nom tant il serrait sa gorge.

Illyana commençait à manquer d'air et il resserrait toujours plus fort ses doigts. L'un de ses pouces écrasa l'avant de son cou, s'enfonçant dans la partie qui protégeait ses cordes vocales. Elle crut s'évanouir de douleur et redoubla de coups de pieds tout en tentant de desserrer l'étau de ses doigts. Mais non seulement il était bien plus fort qu'elle mais en plus il semblait totalement insensible à la douleur. Elle l'avait tellement martellé de coups de pieds qu'il était déjà couvert d'écorchures et d'écchymoses dans les cuisses, les tibias et le ventre. La jeune femme tenta de parler mais sa voix ne fut qu'un immonde gargouillis et des projections de sang giclèrent sur le visage et le torse de Siegfried sans qu'il ne la lâcha. Au contraire, il ressera encore.

Illyana avait de moins en moins d'air, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sombre dans l'inconscience ... il allait la tuer ... sur un stupide malentendu ! Elle cessa de se débatre et sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté. En fait, l'une de ses soeurs était en danger et elle-même allait sans doute mourir de la main de son protecteur alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle s'était estimée être la plus apte à s'en sortir. Quelle ironie !

* * *

Erik avait couru jusqu'à la terrasse où son attention avait été attirée par une sorte de fine poussière blanche qui recouvrait plusieurs carreaux de marbre noir. Il était pourtant certain que les serviteurs avaient nettoyé de fond en comble tout le château. Il en prit un peu sur le doigt et la renifla. Aussitôt il éternua et sa tête lui tourna légèrement. On aurait dit une sorte de poudre médicinale ou de poison ... ou une drogue peut-être songea-t-il avant d'en reccueillir un peu sur un mouchoir qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de se redresser.

Où étaient Siegfried et Illyana ? Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention dans la direction du vieux chêne sur lequel Siegfried et lui avaient construits une cabane lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils devaient encore se disputer ! Ces deux-là ne pouvaient rester à en présence l'un de l'autre sans que cela ne se finisse en pugilat. Il avança d'un pas tranquille vers eux mais fronça les sourcils en entendant une sorte de hoquet juste avant que le silence ne s'installa. Un silence lourd et pesant ... inquiétant même. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'arbre mais s'immobilisa net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Siegfried tentait d'étrangler Illyana dont la tête se balaçait mollement. Elle était inconsciente mais il semblait s'acharcher sur elle.

- Siegfried ! Cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenu fou, ma parole ! Lâche-la !

Erik se porta aussitôt au secours de la jeune femme et tenta de desserrer l'emprise de son frère sans succès. Siegfried détourna le regard du visage blême d'Illyana et le posa sur son frère qui faillit reculer. Il était vide, creux, inexpressif comme s'il n'était pas conscient.

- Siegfried ! Reprends toi, je t'en conjure ! Tu vas la tuer si tu continues !

Siegfried détourna son regard et le reporta sur la jeune femme sans la lâcher. Au contraire il ressera encore ses doigts et Erik crut entendre un craquement. Il dégaina son épée et approcha de son frère.

- Mon frère ! Je t'en supplie ... Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! Lâche-la ... Ce n'est pas toi ...

Erik criait toujours, tentant de le faire réagir et de le faire sortir de cette sorte de léthargie meurtrière. Il savait qu'il était bien plus fort que lui et que d'un simple geste de la main il pouvait le balayer, voire même le tuer. Il n'était pas le plus grand guerrier d'Asgard pour rien et même si Erik était puissant, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il le savait et pourtant il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Erik renouvella sa supplique une nouvelle fois mais devant l'absence de réaction de son frère et la pâleur mortelle d'Illyana, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il arma son bras et se rua vers son frère, lui plantant l'épée dans le bras. Il en conserverait probablement une cicatrice mais il savait que la blessure n'était pas mortelle même si elle serait douloureuse.

A sa grande surprise, Siegfried réagit à peine. Il tourna les yeux pour les poser sur son bras ensanglanté et lâcha Illyana qui s'écroula à ses pieds dans un bruit mat. Erik raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son arme et se posta devant son frère, les jambes légèrement fléchies. Le regard de Siegfried changea et il vit apparaître une lueur de pure haine juste avant qu'il n'enflamma son cosmos blanc. Le dragon Fafnir apparut dans le halo qui l'entourait et Erik ressentit les puissantes ondes le transpercer bien avant que son frère ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Même sans armure, revêtu seulement d'un pantalon, avec le bras droit en sang, il émanait de lui une puissance incroyable, effrayante. Il était encore bien plus fort qu'avant son départ du Friydland lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Erik déglutit avec peine, conscient d'avoir attiré toute la folie meurtrière de son frère sur lui.

- Siegfried, je t'en prie, reprends-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ... Je peux t'aider ...

Le grand guerrier resta muet mais leva son doigt pour appeler l'Odin Sword. Erik écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son frère n'avait tout de même pas l'intention d'utiliser l'une de ses attaques contre lui. Il leva son épée devant lui, pleinement conscient qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas. Il vit le cercle se former autour de lui et les pierres s'élever de plus en plus vite dans cet espace. Il se sentit s'élever dans les airs sous la formidable puissance du cosmos de Siegfried. Son épée vola dans les airs et se ficha dans le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Les pierres entaillèrent progressivement ses vêtements puis sa chair. Il se sentit retomber lourdement sur le sol et ne parvint plus à bouger. Siegfried avançait doucement vers lui, sans doute pour achever son oeuvre.

- Siegfried !

- Papa !

Les voix angoissées de Nadja et Natacha interrompirent l'avancée de Siegfried qui se retourna vers elles.

- Non ... N'intervenez pas, leur cria Erik tout en tentant de se relever en se tenant les côtes.

Il devait sans doute en avoir une ou deux cassées d'après l'intense douleur qui lui broyait le côté droit.

- il n'est pas lui-même ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais ce n'est pas lui !

- Papa ! Papa ! Cria la petite en lâchant la main de sa tante pour aller auprès de son père.

Elle s'agrippa à son pantalon et se mit à sangloter.

- Papa ! Pourquoi tu fais du mal à oncle Erik ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dis-moi ...

Nadja ne quittait pas sa protégée des yeux mais se rapprochait progressivement d'Illyana qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement. Son cou avait fortement bleuie et des traces de sang maculaient son visage et sa robe. Elle respirait à peine, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Nadja n'avait pas suivi la scène et s'interrogeait sur les raisons de son état.

Erik approchait vers elle tout en contournant soigneusement Siegfried toujours immobile aux côtés de sa fille larmoyante. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à sa propre fille songea-t-il avec néanmoins un doute au fond de son esprit. Après tout, il venait de l'attaquer avec la même force que s'il avait été un de ses ennemis et non son propre frère.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Souffla Erik

- Mal ... Que s'est-il passé Erik ? Qui l'a attaqué avec cette sauvagerie ?

- Ton cousin, marmonna-t-il tout en récupérant son épée.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Erik !

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ... Crois-moi, ce Siegfried là n'a rien de commun avec l'homme que nous connaissons ... C'est une machine à tuer ...

- Natacha ... murmura Nadja les yeux agrandis par la peur ... Il ne va pas lui faire de mal ... N'est ce pas ?

- J'espère pour lui, grogna Erik en marchant vers son frère tout en se demandant comment l'arrêter.

Il vit Siegfried baisser enfin les yeux vers sa fille et à sa grande stupéfaction lever sa main droite, encore ensanglantée. Il ne pouvait pas frapper sa propre fille ! C'était impensable !

- Siegfried ! Crièrent Nadja et Erik de concert.

- Papa ... sanglota l'enfant. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise mais punis-moi moi et pas les autres ...

Elle tremblait mais son regard clair se planta dans les prunelles toujours vides de son père. Un éclair unique déchira le ciel et sembla s'abattre non loin d'eux juste avant que les premières gouttes de pluie ne tombèrent avec force sur le sol. La scène se figea sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent sur eux et la fillette ne bougea pas, sans doute prête à recevoir une correction qu'elle estimait avoir mérité.

Erik vit le regard de Siegfried vaciller et son bras blessé faiblir. La pluie, l'orage, le regard de sa fille ou tout autre chose semblait enfin le tirer de sa transe. Ses prunelles redevinrent claires et pures, emplies de cette gravité que Nadja et lui reconnurent immédiatement.

- Pourquoi mériterais-tu une correction, Nat ? Murmura le grand guerrier en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant qui se blottit contre lui, les épaules secouées de longs sanglots. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, tu le sais bien, voyons, mon ange ...

Nadja poussa un soupir de soulagement et Erik s'appuya de tout son poids sur son épée, ressentant enfin la cruelle douleur dans son thorax. Sa cousine voulut se porter à son secours mais il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Illyana ! Murmura-t-il. Occupe-toi d'Illyana s'il te plaît ...

Siegfried s'approcha avec sa fille et dévisagea son frère perplexe.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Erik ? Tu es dans un sale état ... et ... aïe ...

Il se tourna et regarda avec surprise son bras entaillé, réalisant enfin qu'il était blessé.

- Qu'est ce que çà veut dire ?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir marmonna Erik. Je te fais un court résumé, grand frère. Tu as manqué de tuer Illyana et quand je t'en ai empêché tu m'as expédié dans les airs avec l'Odin Sword. Enfin tu as failli frapper ta propre fille ... Maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ...

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Siegfried en fixant la main avec laquelle il avait tenu Illyana. Je ne me rappelle ...

Il faillit ajouter « pas » lorsqu'une foule d'images se bousculèrent soudain dans sa tête. Il se rappeler avec une horrifiante précision tout le déroulement de la soirée, du début du bal à ce que son frère venait de lui résumer. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur il considéra son frère avant de poser les yeux sur la silhouette inerte de son élève.

- çà va ... marmonna encore Erik en se redressant. Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je me laisserai tuer en un coup ... Elle, par contre ...

- Elle vit, les rassura Nadja. Mais elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Il faut la ramener à l'intérieur.

- Je m'en charge ! Fit Erik d'une voix ferme. Excuse-moi, mais après ton geste inexplicable, je préfère que tu ne l'approches pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu as voulu la tuer.

Il confia son épée à Nadja et souleva avec difficulté la princesse toujours inconsciente avant de clopiner jusqu'au palais. Siegfried n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours fixement sa main couverte de sang. Nadja récupéra Natacha pour la mettre à l'abri, laissant son cousin seul sous la pluie diluvienne.

Siegfried ne parvenait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu vouloir la tuer ! Je dois la protéger, lui apprendre comment se défendre. C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il en levant son visage vers les cieux qui s'ouvraient sur lui.

Il partit comme une furie vers la forêt toute proche et disparut sous le couvert des arbres.

* * *

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez tous pour les nombreux et élogieux commentaires que vous me laissez, ni pour votre fidélité à cette histoire qui me tient tant à coeur ..._

_Je la terminerai quoi qu'il arrive, même si j'avoue ne plus avoir autant de temps à y consacrer et avoir du mal à poster régulièrement ... j'espère pouvoir maintenir une certaine qualité d'écriture afin de vous donner le meilleur récit possible_

_A très bientôt ..._

* * *


	29. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Lydwina 3

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Lydwina – Chapitre 3**

Elle n'avait eu le temps que de s'accrocher d'une main à une planche partiellement noircie et brûlante en sentant le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds. Un pur réflexe de survie qu'elle regrettait à présent en ressentant les douleurs atroces des brûlures sur cette main qui la retenait encore à la vie. Dans un geste désespéré, elle tenta d'assurer la prise en posant son pied sur une planche un peu plus bas mais celle-ci céda aussitôt sous son poids.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! » fut sa seule pensée à cette seconde ... une pensée emplie de rage et de désespoir car elle ne voyait absolument pas un semblant de solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Sa robe flottante menaçait de s'embraser à tout instant car la chaleur qui montait des flammes sous elle devenait insoutenable ... même l'air qu'elle respirait lui semblait incandescent. Des larmes se mirent à couler ... Elle ne parvenait plus à se raisonner ni à maîtriser la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. De toutes les morts, c'était bien celle par le feu qu'elle avait toujours craint le plus depuis l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère cette nuit maudite. Comment réagiraient ses soeurs en apprenant qu'elle aurait péri quasiment dans les mêmes circonstances ?

Elle baissa la tête et croisa au travers d'une trouée dans les épaisses fumées le regard clair de Frey, lui-même aux prises avec ce feu démentiel. Leurs regards se cherchèrent, s'accrochèrent, s'embuèrent et devinrent porteurs de leurs angoisses, attentes et espoirs respectifs.

Frey la vit se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à cette planche comme un naufragé le ferait sur une planche en pleine mer. Il avait lu à distance son courage, puis son désespoir rageur ... avait senti sa panique au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait tenté, rien qu'avec les yeux, de lui communiquer sa force mais il sentait que les forces abandonnaient progressivement la jeune femme. Il devait absolument la rejoindre et la sortir de cet enfer.

Mais comment faire alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de l'amas de planches qui se consumaient sournoisement autour de lui. Par deux fois déjà il avait tenté de s'en extraire et à chaque fois elles avaient cédé sous son poids, le faisant reculer des quelques précieux centimètres qu'il gagnait pour la rejoindre. Son manteau commençait à brûler et il ressentait les douleurs liées aux brûlures remonter le long de ses jambes. Il releva la tête en grimaçant ... Il était chevalier, par Thor ! Il devait faire quelque choses et surtout réussir à le faire vite. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Lydwina et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

La panique qu'il avait lu quelques secondes plus tôt dans ses yeux avait fait place à une calme et sinistre résignation. Son regard était à la fois grave et serein. Ses lèvres bougèrent et il put lire distinctement « Je suis désolée ... dites à mes soeurs que je les aime ». Il vit une larme tracer un sillon clair sur ses joues noircies de suie. « Je vous aime » put-il lire enfin alors qu'elle ferma les yeux.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il en comprenant la signification de ces mots silencieux destinés qu'à lui seul

La nuit était tombée sur Odalwar, enveloppant le foyer rougeoyant d'un écrin de velours noir, lui donnant une dimension encore plus irréelle et apocalyptique. Il vit la main frêle lâcher la planche et le corps de Lydwina, enveloppé dans sa robe blanche comme dans un linceul, se précipiter vers le coeur du brasier vorace qui semblait l'attendre avec une joie intense. Il détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas assister à cette fin aussi insoutenable à ses yeux qu'inenvisageable.

Tout était fini ... il avait échoué sur tous les points ... Albérich avait eu raison. Il n'était même pas guerrier divin, comment avait-il pu se croire capable d'assurer la protection, la formation de l'aînée des cinq héritières ? Et surtout, il n'avait pu lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Il tomba assis sur la planche effritée qui l'avait retenue tout au long du calvaire de la jeune femme. Que lui importait à présent de vivre ou mourir ?

* * *

- Chevalier ! Lui cria une voix qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu.

- Frey ! Frey !

Il releva la tête en entendant les deux voix, non trois à présent qui scandaient son nom. Devenait-il fou à force de respirer ces fumées nocives ? Il tenta de se relever mais son bras gauche lui faisait mal tout comme ses jambes. En se relevant il comprit que les flammes lui dévoraient les membres. Sa douleur morale avait totalement occultée sa douleur physique.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! Cria la troisième voix, plus douce. Je le vois ... à droite de l'endroit où vous êtes ... Vite, il est en flammes !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut l'impression après l'intense brûlure du feu d'être comprimé dans un étau glacé. La vision de la jeune femme tombant dans les flammes lui revint à l'esprit et se grava dans sa mémoire juste avant qu'il ne sombra dans le coma.

* * *

Les deux chevaliers et le guerrier divin étaient arrivés fourbus après leur long voyage et s'étaient attendus à un accueil plutôt chaleureux et réconfortant. Mais il n'en fut rien. En fait ils avaient d'abord manqué de se faire renverser par une troupe d'étranges cavaliers vêtus de noir avant d'être confrontés à une vision cauchemardesque. L'arrière du château d'Odalwar, qui tenait plus de la ruine que du palace à leurs yeux, était le théâtre d'un incendie qui occupait le milieu de la cour. Environ deux cent personnes se massaient autour, les yeux hagards et perdus, la main se couvrant la bouche, sans doute pour se retenir de hurler.

Le chevalier blond aux yeux glacés comprit l'urgence de la situation bien avant ses deux compagnons encore sous le choc lorsqu'il repéra une forme blanche tomber vers le centre du brasier. Se débarrassant du long manteau à capuche qu'il avait revêtu pour dissimuler son armure, il leva d'un geste brusque son bras et ouvrit sa main. Son cosmos blanc se déploya autour de lui, couvrant l'herbe et les pavés d'une fine couche de givre. De l'air froid et un vent glacial se dirigea à une vitesse difficilement perceptible pour un oeil humain vers la silhouette blafarde. Mais il eut l'impression que son intervention serait trop tardive tant la silhouette fonçait rapidement vers les flammes.

- Hyoga ... C'est trop tard, je crois ... fit la voix fluette de son compagnon de droite, qui ôta sa capuche dévoilant sa crinière verte.

- Non, regardez ... c'est ... c'est incroyable ... s'éleva la voix mélodieuse du guerrier divin qui leur servait de guide.

Un halo pourpre était apparu autour de la silhouette, l'entourant comme un cocon et semblant ralentir sa chute. Ils ressentirent un cosmos intense, violent et extrêmement puissant envelopper tous les environs.

- Qu'est ce que çà veut dire ? Murmura le guerrier

- Je ne sais pas ... mais je peux agir maintenant ...

Hyoga se jeta dans le brasier avant même que les deux autres n'eurent le temps de répliquer. Le feu, une minute plus tôt dévorant et incontrôlable se réduisit rapidement à quelques braseros isolés sous le vent glacial qui le cerna, le privant d'oxygène en tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite. Les planches se couvrirent de givre et de glace et Hyoga apparut tenant dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'une jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers ses amis mais un groupe d'hommes armés s'interposa. L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous demande de me remettre ma princesse afin que nous puissions lui donner une sépulture décente.

Le chevalier des glaces fronça ses sourcils tout en continuant d'avancer d'un pas tranquille.

- Je vous trouve bien pressés de l'enterrer. Elle respire encore ... Dégagez de ma route avant que je ne blesse quelqu'un accidentellement ...

- Comment ?

L'homme leva sa lance pour en frapper le chevalier lorsqu'une note résonna dans le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la cour. Quelque chose de fin et solide s'enroula autour de son bras, l'empêchant de poursuivre son geste.

- Ta loyauté envers ta souveraine est louable, mais comptes-tu vraiment combattre deux chevaliers d'Athéna et un guerrier divin avec une arme aussi dérisoire ? S'éleva la voix mélodieuse du guerrier dont le visage était toujours dissimulé par son capuchon.

- Qui ?

- Tu poses décidément trop de questions, reprit le guerrier en s'avançant vers Hyoga encerclé par les soldats d'Odalwar. Je suis le guerrier divin Mime de Benétash, venu en Odalwar sur ordre de notre souveraine Hilda de Polaris. Ces deux chevaliers sont des émissaires du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Sa voix était restée douce, mais d'une étonnante fermeté. Hyoga le considéra un instant et songea qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas être tombé sur lui lors de la bataille d'Asgard. Il n'avait pas fallu moins qu'Ikki et Shun pour le vaincre. Le soldat semblait s'être statufié lorsque Mime avait négligemment fait tomber son manteau, dévoilant son armure écarlate aux yeux de tous. Shun l'avait rejoint et scrutait la cour de ses yeux inquiets.

- Où est Frey ? Je ne le vois pas ?

- Par Odin ! S'exclama le garde comme s'il revenait enfin à lui. Il était là-bas ... Il a voulu secourir notre princesse mais n'a pas réussi à monter sur l'escalier qui était déjà en feu ...

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Grogna un Hyoga passablement énervé qui déposa Lydwina dans le bras de Shun avant de foncer vers l'endroit qui se consumait toujours mais plus lentement, aussitôt suivi par Mime.

Hyoga éteignit progressivement ce qui restait des marches, l'une après l'autre en le recouvrant de glace. Il ne souhaitait pas aller trop vite de peur d'emprisonner le chevalier. Mime consolidait les marches au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

- Chevalier, l'appela Mime

- Frey ! Frey ! Répéta Hyoga en le cherchant des yeux.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! Leur cria Shun en désignant un point sur leur droite. Je le vois ... à droite de l'endroit où vous êtes ... Vite, il est en flammes !

Hyoga et Mime parvinrent en même temps au niveau du jeune chevalier et Hyoga n'eut d'autre solution que de recouvrir son corps meurtri d'un cocon de glace jusqu'au cou. Avec d'infinies précautions les deux chevaliers descendirent le corps du chevalier jusqu'à terre. Shun les rejoignit, son précieux fardeau toujours dans ses bras, talonné de près par tous les gardes et les habitants présents dans la cour qui semblaient tous avoir retrouvé leur mobilité.

- Il est vivant, répondit Mime à leur question muette ... mais si brûlé que je me demande pour combien de temps.

- Il vivra ! Décréta une voix forte du fond de l'assistance. Laissez-moi passer, bande de poltrons et d'inutiles fainéants !

Les trois chevaliers se retournèrent, médusés de voir arriver devant eux une petite femme toute ratatinée et pleine de rides qui venait de fendre la foule avec tant de force.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda respectueusement Mime après avoir confié Frey à Hyoga.

- Mon nom est Mauld ... je suis la nourrice de Lydwina et je veille sur elle depuis qu'elle est enfant ...

- Je me présente ...

- inutile de radoter, Mime ! Je ne suis pas sénile et encore moins sourde ... Suivez-moi ... il faut les mettre à l'abri et les soigner ... Ces deux-là finiront par me donner des cheveux gris !

Hyoga et Shun se regardèrent éberlués alors que Mime, une seconde déstabilisé par la verve de la vieille femme, lui emboîta le pas avec son flegme habituel. Mauld les conduisit rapidement à l'intérieur leur ouvrant largement les portes du rez-de-chaussée afin de les laisser passer. Elle gravit l'escalier menant au premier étage et les fit entrer dans une grande chambre, celle de Lydwina précisa-t-elle. Un unique et immense lit occupait la pièce. Hyoga et Shun déposèrent les deux jeunes gens l'un à côté de l'autre et Lydwina laissa échapper un faible soupir.

Mauld chercha des serviettes propres, une bassine en étain emplie d'eau claire qu'elle fourra sans ménagement dans les mains de Mime en maugréant « Rendez-vous utile au lieu de rester planté là ! ».

Shun se retint de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de l'un des plus grands guerriers d'Asgard se faire rabrouer comme un enfant par une femme qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et se mit à éponger avec précaution le visage puis les bras de la jeune princesse. Il regarda brièvement ses jambes découvertes par la robe qui avait été brûlée jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- Elle est sérieusement brûlée ...

- Lui aussi, constatait Hyoga en ôtant progressivement la glace qui recouvrait Frey. On devrait peut-être les emmener chez nous à l'hôpital ... ils ont besoin de soins urgents ...

- un hôpital ? Chez vous ? Releva Mime en fronçant un sourcil.

- Balivernes ! S'écria Mauld. Lydwina ne bougera pas d'ici. Je vais chercher notre guérisseuse ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à les enlever durant mon absence, jeunes gens ... Asgard ne serait pas assez grand pour vous cacher !

Elle sortit dans un tourbillon de jupes et ils entendirent les portes claquer au-dessous d'eux avant que le silence ne s'installa.

- Elle est ... particulière, commenta simplement Mime en s'approchant de Hyoga. Tu penses qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ... Ses membres sont brûlés sur les trois quarts de leur surface. Il doit souffrir le martyr.

Hyoga frissonna involontairement. S'il y avait bien une mort qu'il redoutait plus que toute autre, c'était celle-ci.

- Hyoga ?

- mmm ... oui Shun ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu comme moi cette aura qui a enveloppé Lydwina juste avant que tu n'entres dans le feu ?

Hyoga acquiesça d'un hochement sec de la tête.

- oui, moi aussi, confirma Mime. Et je n'ai jamais été confronté à un tel cosmos ... Si cela venait d'elle, cela voudrait dire qu'elle est sans doute bien plus forte que nous tous réunis.

- oui, pourtant je ne ressens plus rien à présent. C'est étrange, j'ai eu l'impression que sa chute avait été ralentie par cette force.

- C'est exact, confirma une nouvelle fois Mime de sa voix mélodieuse. Je partage ce sentiment.

Le regard pourpre croisa et s'accrocha à celui profond et pur du plus jeune chevalier divin d'Athéna. Un ange passa dans la pièce à nouveau silencieuse. Hyoga s'était posté devant la fenêtre et observait la foule encore massée dans la cour. Ils attendaient sans doute de bonnes nouvelles de leur part. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps, sinon l'une des soeurs aurait péri dans ce brasier et n'aurait pu revêtir son armure pour affronter Hel.

Il posa son front contre la vitre glacée. Il avait hâte que tout çà soit fini et qu'il puisse regagner la Sibérie et sa solitude glacée. Son devoir lui pesait, il avait besoin de repos ... enfin, non ... il avait surtout besoin d'être loin d'elle depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Elle avait fait son choix envers et contre tout. Il aurait pu s'effacer et s'incliner devant cette décision s'il l'avait senti heureuse mais il sentait qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Shun s'arracha au regard pourpre et dévisagea Hyoga, son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis au service d'Athéna. Le chevalier blond l'inquiétait. Il devenait aussi sombre et renfermé que son maître. Il soupira discrètement et se remit à sa tâche. Pourvu que Mauld revienne vite avec la guérisseuse et que celle-ci ait un moyen de les sauver tous les deux. Il se voyait mal revenir au Sanctuaire et chez Hilda pour annoncer la mort prématurée de l'un des deux.

- Elle ne mourra pas ... et lui non plus, souffla Mime en prenant sa lyre et en s'installant contre le mur faisant face au lit. Je peux jouer un requiem pour emmener doucement mes adversaires vers l'au-delà mais je sais également jouer la mélodie qui les retient en vie. Je jouerai aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire ...

Son aura pâle s'intensifia tandis qu'il pinçait les cordes de sa lyre. Il fit courir ses doigts longs et fins sur l'instrument faisant naître une musique sublime et douce, porteuse d'espoir et d'optimisme qui envahit la pièce. Le coeur de Hyoga se serra et celui de Shun fondit.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, en pleine forêt et sous la lune blanche, la vieille Mauld venait d'arriver devant la petite masure de la guérisseuse qui avait déjà tant de fois porté secours aux filles de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar. L'endroit paraissait désert, abandonné même avec les herbes folles qui envahissait les clôtures et grimpaient jusque dans les volets jamais fermés, mais elle savait par expérience qu'elle était bien là.

Un gros chat gris émit un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'elle poussa la porte contre laquelle il s'était endormi et lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en s'éloignant d'un pas claudiquant à cause de sa patte manquante. Elle sourit en voyant la véritable ménagerie qui avait pris place dans la pièce principale du modeste chalet ; outre le chat à trois pattes, il y avait un faon avec une attelle à la patte arrière droite, deux oiseaux ayant chacun une aile enrubannée et un louveteau a priori aveugle. Les proies et les chasseurs blessés formaient un tableau à la fois comique et émouvant.

- Ysolde, appela-t-elle à mi-voix, ne voulant pas troubler le repos de toutes ces malheureuses bêtes. Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi ...

Mauld entendit un bruit léger dans la pièce du fond, celle où Ysolde rangeait ses ingrédients de base qui lui servaient à concocter ses potions, remèdes et parfois poisons. Elle vit la vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux étonnants yeux verts encore pleins de vitalité s'avancer vers elle de sa démarche souple.

- Mauld ? Par Odin ! Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus venue jusqu'ici ... il doit se passer quelque chose de grave ...

La vieille Mauld opina du chef tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux tabourets rangés sous la table en chêne massif. La route qu'elle avait dévalée depuis le château avait épuisé ses vieilles jambes. Elle eut un sourire las.

- Oui, très grave ... l'avenir est en marche ... tu dois être au courant ...

La guérisseuse alla jusqu'au chaudron suspendu au-dessus du foyer dans lequel de l'eau bouillonnait et remplit deux bols à l'aide d'une louche en bois avant d'y jeter quelques herbes. Elle revint avec le breuvage odorant et rajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre au bol destiné à Mauld qui le huma l'air circonspect.

- C'est un fortifiant, expliqua Ysolde d'une voix douce. Pour tes jambes ... tu dois encore tenir bon ... Nous ne sommes qu'au début de cette épreuve ...

Un voile de tristesse embruma le regard de la vieille femme qui prit une gorgée du liquide fumant en grimaçant.

- Elle est encore si jeune, Ysolde ... Elles le sont toutes encore ... bien trop pour ce combat ...

- Elles n'auront guère le choix, leur destin est désormais écrit et nous connaissons toutes les deux les enjeux de l'échéance qui approche ...

Elle marqua une pause avant de s'approcher de l'unique fenêtre de sa demeure.

- Regarde la lune ... Elle est si claire ce soir, bien plus qu'elle ne l'a été depuis ce jour funeste ... L'une d'entre elles a retrouvé son peuple ce soir et il nous le fait savoir ... encore une fois ...

- Je sais, maugréa la vieille Mauld. La lune est bien trop brillante pour que cela soit anodin. Mais il y a plus grave ... Des hommes ont tenté d'assassiner la princesse Lydwina et y seraient sans doute parvenus sans l'intervention providentielle de trois chevaliers envoyés par Hilda et le Sanctuaire ... Elle est gravement brûlée et son protecteur également. J'ai besoin de ton aide ...

- Je prends quelques affaires et je te suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais la soigner.

- Je le souhaite ... L'Ansirik est absent ...

Ysolde sourit légèrement à l'évocation du souverain d'Odalwar.

- Je sais ... Ce vieux bouc a fait tant de raffut en partant il y a quelques jours que tous les animaux de la forêt m'en ont parlé ...

Elle farfouilla dans la pièce et Mauld entendit tinter différents flacons et fioles.

- Ils m'ont également rapporté que des espions de Tyralcen cherchaient à me localiser ... sans doute pour m'interroger sur Myrna ...

Mauld caressait le faon et le louveteau qui s'étaient tous deux collés contre elle en quête de quelques câlins. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne souhaites pas leur parler ?

- Pas pour le moment ... L'heure n'est pas encore venue ... J'attends une autre personne ... Un guerrier rongé par le remord ... mais aujourd'hui, il ne le sait pas encore ...

Ysolde se planta devant Mauld et dispensa également des caresses à ses protégés.

- Tu parles encore par énigme, grommela Mauld en se relevant. Il n'y a que toi qui te comprennes, vraiment !

Ysolde éclata d'un rire cristallin et léger qui contrastait avec son allure de respectable vieille dame.

- Allons, ne t'énerve pas ... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux tout te dire ... pour le moment ... à chaque jour suffit sa peine, tu connais le dicton ... et pour le moment nous avons une princesse et son chevalier servant à sauver ...

Mauld désigna les animaux blessés.

- Et que va-t-il advenir d'eux ?

- Je les protège toujours ... Ils sont en sécurité chez moi ... Comme d'autres l'ont été avant eux ...

Mauld frissonna violemment en repensant à cette nuit maudite et à d'autres nuits tout aussi terrifiantes. Oui, ils n'avaient rien à craindre ici.

* * *

Shun et Hyoga s'était assis l'un sur le lit, l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête baissée et les bras croisés. Ils rongeaient leur frein. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que la vieille femme les avait laissé là et cela faisait tout autant de temps que Mime jouait sans s'arrêter une seconde de sa lyre.

Malgré son air calme et son apparente tranquillité ils le sentaient de plus en plus concentré ... L'effort qu'il fournissait pour maintenir le même rythme dans sa musique devait être important et coûteux en énergie. Ils percevaient parfois un léger soubresaut dans son cosmos, défaut de concentration que Mime corrigeait aussitôt sans ouvrir un oeil, sans émettre un mot, sans même une expression sur son visage aussi lisse que celui d'une statue.

Shun leva les yeux et l'observa à la dérobée. A ce moment précis, il lui rappelait Shaka. La même sérénité, la même force et la même expression calme et posée. Il avait toujours beaucoup admiré Mu pour ces mêmes qualités. Ces qualités qu'il tentait lui-même d'acquérir mais il sentait que la route était encore longue avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que les égaler. Alors que tous trois parvenaient à un certain détachement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion allant parfois jusqu'à l'empathie pour ses adversaires ou même pour tout être vivant qu'il côtoyait.

Il allait soupirer et reprendre sa position d'attente lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Mauld et une grande femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts.

- Odin soit remercié ! S'écria Mauld; Vous êtes toujours là ! Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils sont en vie, annonça tranquillement Mime tout en poursuivant sa musique. Pour le reste je crois que vous avez trouvé la guérisseuse.

- Oui, guerrier. Vous pouvez cesser de jouer à présent ... Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

La voix d'Ysolde résonna à leurs oreilles comme un doux bruit cristallin de cascade. Mime ne cessa pas de jour pour autant.

- Vous ne pourrez vous occuper des deux à la fois. Je poursuis afin de tenir le second ou la seconde en vie ...

Ysolde eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers le lit ou reposaient les deux jeunes gens. Malgré leurs blessures et la terrible douleur qui devait les ronger, ils avaient les traits du visage parfaitement sereins ; sans aucun doute l'oeuvre de la musique apaisante de Mime. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il tenait tant à poursuivre, même si elle devinait ce qui lui en coûtait. Elle devrait faire vite ... Mais avec autant de personnes présentes, la tâche s'avèrerait plus ardue.

- Je préfèrerai être seule avec eux ... Mime, si vous y tenez tant, vous pouvez rester ...

- Pourquoi ? Fit Hyoga, légèrement suspicieux. Que souhaitez-vous nous cacher ?

- Mes remèdes tiennent autant des plantes que de la magie, expliqua Ysolde sur le ton de la conversation.

- de la magie ? Répéta Hyoga en ouvrant des yeux cette fois plus que suspicieux. On vous demande de les guérir pas de leur jeter un sort !

Mauld alla répliquer lorsque Ysolde se retourna et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux azuréens du jeune homme qui recula d'un pas. Son regard avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant car elle semblait lire en lui, allant jusqu'à fouiller ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il agrandit les yeux d'horreur lorsque sa conscience fut confrontée à certaines images qu'il tentait d'oublier.

- Hyoga ? L'interrogea Shun en le tirant légèrement par l'avant-bras. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Votre ami a besoin de repos, annonça Ysolde juste avant que le chevalier des glaces ne s'écroula sur le sol.

- Hyoga ! Hurla Shun en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien ... Je lui ai juste montré des images qu'il avait enterrées bien profondément dans sa mémoire. Mauld, emmène les deux chevaliers d'Athéna avec toi ... Qu'ils se reposent tous les deux.

- Comme tu veux Ysolde ... mais sauve-la.

- Je ferai de mon mieux ...

Ysolde se tourna vers Shun qui se relevait, Hyoga dans les bras. Elle lui sourit avec bonté.

- Vous êtes un chevalier aux qualités de coeur et de courage exceptionnelles. Pourquoi voudriez-vous ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Prenez soin de lui ... Il a grand besoin d'un soutien en ce moment.

- Co .. Comment savez-vous ce que je ...? Shun ne parvenait qu'à balbutier devant cette femme étrange.

Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, ni mauvaise. Au contraire, son regard était doux, chaleureux et empli de bonté. Il vit une légère aura verte aux reflets dorés l'entourer alors qu'elle s'occupait déjà de Lydwina.

- Venez Chevalier, le pressa Mauld. Il faut sortir maintenant.

La porte se referma sur eux, laissant Ysolde et Mime seuls avec les blessés. Mime n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit mat du corps du chevalier du cygne lorsqu'il avait touché le sol. A présent, il ne ressentait que les douces vibrations des ondes de cosmos de la guérisseuse. D'après lui, elle cherchait à entrer en contact avec les énergies des blessés ... peut-être une manière de parvenir à les guérir plus vite.

- C'est exact murmura-t-elle sans lâcher les mains de Frey et Lydwina. Tout comme vous avec votre musique, je veux d'abord guérir leur âme. A leur stade de blessures physiques, il est inconcevable qu'ils aient une chance s'ils ne sont pas prêts à se battre pour vivre. Cette bataille sera douloureuse, surtout dans les premières heures où ils vivront un vrai calvaire. S'ils ne sont pas en état de lutter, c'est comme s'ils étaient déjà morts.

Mime ne rajouta rien mais continua de jouer, presque en sourdine afin de ne pas perturber les actes de l'étrange femme. Elle récitait une longue prière dans un dialecte qui devait être du très vieil asgardien. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de comparable. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à l'antique langue utilisée et connue encore des seuls représentants d'Odin. Qui était-elle ?

La scène dura environ une heure. Ysolde récitait sans faiblir ses incantations tandis que Mime jouait de moins en moins fort. La musique devint quasiment inaudible et il finit par cesser de jouer. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front et coula le long de sa tempe. Il se sentait vidé et frustré. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps et à présent, les deux jeunes gens allaient être confrontés à leur atroce douleur.

Ysolde lâcha leur main et commença à les badigeonner d'onguent tout en poursuivant sa litanie. Elle s'occupa d'abord de Lydwina, lui bandant progressivement les pieds, les jambes et les bras avec dextérité. Ses gestes étaient rapides, précis. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de la princesse vers l'avant et lui fit avaler quelques gouttes d'un liquide quasiment noir.

- C'est un calmant, afin qu'elle se repose un maximum durant la nuit, expliqua-t-elle en sentant le regard perplexe de Mime posé sur elle.

Elle reprit sa litanie et fit de même avec Frey, tout en doublant les quantités d'onguent et de potion. Enfin, elle se redressa et se tut. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce, juste parfois coupé par un gémissement de Frey ou Lydwina. Ysolde posa la main sur leurs fronts baignés de sueur.

- Le plus dur est à venir dans les prochaines heures ... S'ils passent les prochaines nuits, ils seront sauvés. La suite dépend d'eux, de leur courage, de leur volonté de vivre ... Je vais veiller sur eux ... Vous pouvez partir vous reposer, Mime.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? L'interrogea sans détour le guerrier blond.

Ysolde lui offrit un large sourire tout en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu quand votre ami est tombé à terre ?

- Je savais que vous ne lui aviez rien fait de mal ... Votre cosmos est particulier mais absolument pas agressif ni fourbe. Qui êtes-vous ?

- il est trop tôt pour vous apporter cette réponse qui s'imposera à vous comme une évidence dans quelques temps ...Mais je peux vous dire que l'on m'a confié la mission de protéger les princesses d'Odalwar et je le ferais.

- Votre cosmos n'a rien de comparable avec un simple chevalier ... il est bien plus puissant ... d'autant plus que vous le conteniez et n'utilisiez que le strict nécessaire, compléta-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Mime ... bien plus que d'autres guerriers divins. Odin a fait un choix judicieux, vous incarnez cette armure à la perfection. Mais vous devriez aller vous reposer après les efforts que vous avez fournis pour eux. Tenez ...

Elle lui tendit un petit gobelet d'étain empli d'une potion à l'odeur agréable. Il prit le gobelet et le huma d'un air circonspect.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, le rassura-t-elle. Juste une infusion de plantes favorisant la relaxation et incitant au calme. Cela vous aidera à vous reposer un peu ...

Le guerrier divin inclina la tête et but le contenu du gobelet avant de le tendre à la guérisseuse puis sortit. La réponse énigmatique d'Ysolde l'intriguait encore. L'aura de cette personne n'avait rien de comparable avec celle des chevaliers qu'il avait côtoyés jusqu'alors. Elle était puissante, encore bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait montrée car il avait senti une retenue dans son utilisation. Elle lui faisait d'avantage penser à celle d'Hilda ou d'Athéna. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'une déesse ? C'était si absurde, si tiré par les cheveux qu'il se garderait bien d'en faire part à quiconque avant d'en être sûr.

Si les chevaliers d'Athéna apprenait qu'une réincarnation se promenait en Asgard, il voyait déjà le scénario où toute la troupe des divins et or réunis débarqueraient à la recherche de celle qui pourrait éventuellement nuire à leur déesse. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de protéger Athéna, il avait déjà pu remarquer que certains d'entre eux avaient tendance à frapper et poser des questions ensuite. Certes, il exagérait leur réaction, mais le mieux était de rester prudent. Peut-être devrait-il en faire part à Mu et Hilda tout de même ? Il se gratta la tête en proie à une grande lassitude et une certaine fatigue après ses efforts.

Il ouvrit la porte de la première pièce se trouvant à côté de la chambre de Lydwina et vit Hyoga étendu sur un lit, Shun assis à ses côtés. Mauld regardait par la fenêtre et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs lorsqu'elle vit le guerrier tituber légèrement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

- Mime ! S'exclama Shun. Est-ce que çà va ? Tu es très pâle ...

- çà ira ... Elle les a soigné ... Il faut attendre à présent, deux jours au moins, probablement plus. Après nous saurons s'ils vivront ou mourront.

- Je vais immédiatement rassurer nos gens, déclara la vieille femme en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Mime passa sa main devant son visage et écarta d'un geste agacé les mèches rebelles qui s'y trouvaient, geste qui le déséquilibra légèrement. Shun s'approcha de lui et passa son bras au-dessous de ses épaules pour l'amener vers le lit et l'étendre d'un geste ferme mais doux.

- je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna Mime.

- je crois que si, au contraire murmura Shun. Tu es épuisé.

- Je n'ai jamais joué aussi longtemps, çà doit être pour çà.

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient légèrement. Il devait parler de quelque chose à Hilda mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Il aurait pu jurer qu'une minute plus tôt il le savait encore ...Il eut un sourire qui se transforma en rire sous les yeux ébahis de Shun qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Mime ... que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre ?

- je crois qu'elle m'a drogué ! Finit par dire Mime. Je me souviens de tout sauf ce qui c'est passé dans cette pièce après votre départ.

Shun regarda dans la direction de la chambre des deux jeunes gens avec anxiété.

- tu crois qu'elle leur a fait du mal ? Qu'ils sont en danger ?

Mime secoua la tête et se releva avec brusquerie. Sa tête le lança et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il sentit une main douce s'appuyer contre son armure pour le repousser vers le lit et s'en saisit. Shun resta figé, tout en regardant les doigts longs et fins de Mime s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il croisa le regard rouge, vaguement troublé du guerrier et s'empourpra légèrement.

- Tu devrais rester coucher ... pour te reposer, Mime ... J'irai voir ce qui se passe ...

- on était trois et en moins de quatre heures deux sont déjà hors circuit ! Grogna Mime en posant les yeux sur Hyoga. Il dort toujours ? Il hiberne ou quoi ?

- les cygnes n'hibernent pas, il migrent, sourit Shun. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de retourner dans son pays ... Il est très attaché à la Sibérie.

- Nous sommes tous attachés à la terre qui nous a vu naître ... pas toi ?

Shun soupira discrètement et afficha un sourire rassurant. Je ne sais pas trop d'où je viens, ni même plus où j'ai envie d'aller. Pour le moment je vis au Sanctuaire, mais je ne m'y sens pas chez moi ...

- Je ne pourrais vivre en-dehors d'Asgard ... et je crois que pour tous les Asgardiens il en va de même, nous somme liés à notre terre par des liens bien plus puissants que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. En fait, l'idée même de partir sous de plus chaudes latitudes est une hérésie pour les Asgardiens.

- Et pourtant vous avez tous suivis Hilda lorsqu'elle a mené, contre son gré, la bataille contre le Sanctuaire pour vous amener vers des terres plus douces.

- Oui, par loyauté ... fidélité ou désir de conquête pour certains ...

- et toi ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivie ?

Mime haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé mais Shun savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait souffert durant cette bataille et il savait que le guerrier souffrait encore de la vérité qu'Ikki lui avait montrée.

- par reconnaissance je suppose. Elle avait fait de moi un guerrier divin, mon ultime but.

- Et maintenant ?

- quoi maintenant ? Fit le guerrier en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever.

- que comptes-tu faire ? Après cette guerre ...

- Je penserai à l'après quand je serai encore en vie ... Bon sang, chevalier, vas-tu me laisser me lever !

- Non ! Il te faut du repos et crois-moi, tu vas le prendre ! On a encore deux voir plusieurs jours à tenir ...

- inutile de résister Mime. Il est doux mais extrêmement têtu et horripilant quand il s'y met ! Surtout quand il est décidé ! Grogna la voix de Hyoga qui se releva d'un bond.

- Hyoga ! Toi aussi tu as ...

- Besoin de repos ... oui, je sais ! Mais comment veux-tu que je me repose avec vous qui faites bouger le lit en sautant dessus comme vous le faites ! Je vous laisse celui-ci ! Soyez sages ! Pas trop de folies ! Lança Hyoga en sortant à toute vitesse de la chambre.

Mime cligna des yeux surpris tandis que Shun rougit instantanément comme un petit garçon qui venait de se faire prendre par son père le doigt dans le pot de confiture. Ils étaient à vrai dire dans une curieuse position. Mime à moitié couché, Shun agenouillé entre ses jambes pour tenter de le recoucher, et les mains dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? L'interrogea Mime

- Aucune idée ! Mentit Shun en rougissant de plus belle avant de lâcher ses mains.

Il vit avec exactitude le moment où Mime comprit car il devint aussi rouge que son armure.

- Faut pas faire attention à lui, poursuivit Shun en se levant pour s'éloigner vers la fenêtre. Il est un peu grognon en ce moment ...

- Mmm ...

Mime n'était pas convaincu de cela, mais alors pas du tout. Mais c'était la réaction de Shun qui l'intriguait le plus. Pourquoi se mettait-il à rougir ainsi à tout propos en sa présence ? Ce petit manège durait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis ensemble du Palais d'Hilda. Se pouvait-il que ... Non, c'était impossible ... Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et se mit à cogner plus fort et plus vite. Il contempla la silhouette gracile de Shun qui se découpait devant la fenêtre. Ce dernier avait déjà retiré son armure. D'instinct, il semblait avoir deviné que tout danger immédiat était écarté. Il semblait encore bien plus menu sans son armure divine.

Il resta figé devant cette vision alors que de son côté Shun contemplait avec obstination la nuit encore noire. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Il crut même qu'ils allaient se rompre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit métallique de l'armure de Mime qui reprenait sa forme de totem. Sa nervosité croissait au fur et à mesure des secondes, puis des minutes qui passaient avec une lenteur et une constance exaspérante.

Shun avait senti avec intensité le jeune guerrier divin se rapprocher de lui et il crut même qu'il allait lui parler. Mais ce dernier semblait s'être ravisé au dernier moment et Shun entendit le matelas gémir sous le poids du corps pourtant fluet de Mime.

Mime venait de quitter son armure, tout danger ayant été écarté au moins pour quelques heures. Il avait voulu poser la question à Shun mais lorsqu'il était arrivé près de lui, il s'était trouvé extrêmement bête. Si Shun ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question, il aurait l'air d'un bel idiot. C'est donc l'esprit empli de doutes et le coeur tiraillé qu'il se détourna et se rassit sur le lit. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de lui, comment poser cette question à un homme ... non, pas un homme ... mais cet homme là. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par se coucher, tournant le dos à la porte.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil et me reposer, murmura-t-il Tu devrais faire de même, rajouta-t-il en trouvant sa voix inhabituellement rauque.

Les épaules de Shun s'affaissèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- J'y vais également ... Mauld me trouvera une chambre. A demain, Mime. Bonne nuit ... enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste. Nous nous retrouverons dans quelques heures ...

- Oui ... dans quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière le chevalier, Mime sut déjà qu'il ne dormirait que très peu.

* * *

Tout était blanc autour d'elle … elle avait ressentie une douleur atroce, avait ressenti la morsure des flammes sur ses chairs et avait senti l'odeur de soufre du brasier qui allait l'engloutir lorsqu'elle s'était laissée tomber juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience … et à présent tout était blanc.

Elle protégea ses yeux de cette lumière si vive, presque agressive et tenta de discerner une ombre, une silhouette, quoi ou qui que ce soit dans cet étrange lieu où elle semblait flotter plutôt que marcher. Une certitude vint effleurer son esprit … elle était morte. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait atterri dans cet univers étrange et qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. C'était donc cela le monde des morts … une sorte d'univers blanc, lumineux, cotonneux et solitaire ?

Elle tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche desséchée. Elle voulut courir mais ses pieds semblaient comme englués dans ce sol si particulier. Elle perçut comme un mouvement à côté d'elle et se tourna sur sa gauche sans pourvoir bouger ses jambes.

Le souffle d'air tourbillonna autour d'elle, soulevant de fines particules de lumière qui dansèrent devant elle de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se matérialiser sous ses yeux en un oiseau couleur ébène. Son plumage noir prenait des reflets bleutés quasiment métalliques sous la lumière crue de cet étrange endroit. Les particules se remirent à danser autour d'elle et donnèrent naissance à un deuxième oiseau en tout point identique au premier. Il tournoyèrent un instant autour d'elle avant de se poser finalement à ses pieds, devant elle, dans un croassement qui lui vrilla les tympans avant de la fixer de leur regard argenté.

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos et n'osa plus bouger. Les deux corbeaux, en tout cas ils ressemblaient à cet animal que les peuples du nord craignaient et respectaient à la fois, battirent plusieurs fois des ailes, développant une envergure d'environ deux mètres ... inconcevable pour cette espèce d'oiseau. Ils s'agitèrent plusieurs fois avant de se calmer lorsqu'une main fine et gracile, surgit de nulle part pour flatter leurs têtes.

Les particules de lumière volèrent une nouvelle fois en tout sens, avant de matérialiser progressivement, un avant-bras, puis le bras tout entier et progressivement le corps et la tête, puis la robe ample d'une femme d'âge mûr devant Lydwina qui cligna des yeux devant ce spectacle inédit. La femme inclina doucement la tête de côté et fixa la jeune princesse de son regard sombre, presque aussi noir que le plumage des oiseaux à présent calmés.

- Bonjour, princesse Lydwina.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? S'étonna doublement Lydwina.

D'abord, pour la raison de sa question ensuite, pour le fait qu'elle venait de retrouver miraculeusement sa voix.

- Je sais tout, comme tous ceux qui vivent dans ce monde, au-dessus de ce monde et au-dessous de ce monde ...

Lydwina haussa un sourcil perplexe, comprenant les mots mais nullement le sens de cette phrase.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- De l'autre côté de ton monde ... à la lisière entre celui des vivants, des divins et des défunts ... tout être vivant est passé, passe ou passera par ce lieu ...

- Je suis vivante alors ? L'interrogea Lydwina, comme pour se rassurer.

- plus tout à fait ...

Lydwina déglutit péniblement et porta sa main à gorge tout en fixant la scène étrange de cette femme qui caressait les immenses corbeaux sans aucune crainte.

- Je suis morte alors ?

- pas encore, mon enfant, sourit-elle.

Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait tapé du pied de rage. La femme eut un léger sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es d'une nature impatiente, jeune princesse, même si tu fais tout pour te corriger et te maîtriser ... mais ici, ta nature même ne peut mentir.

- Je ne comprends pas … en fait, je n'y comprends rien ... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis celle qui connaît le présent et qui se souvient du passé mais qui ignore encore tout du futur ... de ton futur, de celui de tes proches ...

Lydwina réfléchit à toute vitesse à cette phrase ... une seule personne pouvait se targuer de connaître le présent et de tout savoir du passé. C'était Saga, la déesse de l'Histoire, celle-là même qui enseignait tout à Odin, le plus grand et le plus respecté des dieux du panthéon nordique ... Odin et ses deux corbeaux ... Elle coula un regard vers les deux volatiles qui la fixaient toujours ; Hugin, la pensée, et Munin, la mémoire. la légende disait que les oiseaux parcouraient le monde tout le jour et se posaient sur l'épaule de leur maître le soir venu afin de lui raconter tout ce qui se passait ou se disait de part le monde.

- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, jeune princesse. Tu es sa digne fille, ton intelligence et ta vivacité d'esprit lui font honneur.

- mon père ... songea-t-elle en repensant à son géniteur. Je doute que ce soit un compliment, alors ! Lança-t-elle mi-figue mi-raisin en constatant que la déesse se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

Saga eut un léger sourire et caressa une dernière fois les oiseaux avant qu'ils ne s'envolent et disparaissent aussi mystérieusement qu'ils étaient venus.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? L'interrogea Lydwina.

- Pour voir et apprendre ... apprendre que de ta vie ou de ta mort dépend le sort de millions d'individus ... dont tes plus proches parents ...

Saga leva une main, soulevant à nouveau des milliers de particules de lumière multicolores. Lydwina ne se sentit plus entravée et put enfin bouger librement ses jambes. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur elle-même. Elle échoua lorsqu'elle voulut se relever et dévisagea la déesse, affolée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus marcher ici ? C'est parce que je suis ... morte ?

- Tu ne l'es pas ... mais ton corps lutte contre elle et tes forces l'abandonnent progressivement ... à commencer par tes pieds et tes jambes, qui ont été gravement brûlées ...

Elle se revit fermer les yeux et lâcher prise de la seule planche qui la retenait encore au-dessus des flammes.

- Vous voulez dire que même ici, on ressent les douleurs de son corps ...

Saga s'accroupit devant elle et lui tendit la main.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Tu ne ressens pas la douleur seulement les effets sur ton corps astral ... Il est plus faible là où ton corps physique souffre.

- C'est insensé ... Ceci n'est donc pas mon vrai corps ?

- Si ... c'est ton corps astral ... pas ton corps physique ... Seul ton corps astral peut venir en ce lieu. L'autre est dans ta chambre, soigné par la guérisseuse d'Odalwar et protégé par trois chevaliers. Regarde ...

Elle joignit ses mains dans un geste de prière avant de les ouvrir comme si elle tenait une sphère. Une image tremblante apparut entre ses doigts. Au fil des secondes elle devint de plus en plus nette et elle se découvrit effectivement allongée sur un lit, aux côtés de Frey, sous la surveillance de Mime et de deux chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Frey ... murmura-t-elle en voyant le corps bandé de celui qu'elle aimait. Si je suis ici, il doit aussi y être !

Elle tourna la tête en tous sens. Son regard, à présent habitué à la vive lumière du lieu chercha la haute silhouette familière sans pour autant la trouver.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

Saga soupira en joignant ses mains, mettant fin à l'image.

- il est passé ... trop brièvement pour que je puisse l'aborder ... Il a pris cette direction, rajouta-t-elle en désignant l'horizon derrière elle.

Un horizon bien plus sombre et embrumé que le lieu paisible où elles se trouvaient.

- C'est la direction du monde des défunts ...

Lydwina ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit sans parvenir à trouver les mots pour interpréter l'angoisse profonde qui venait de la saisir.

- Il est mort ...

- Tout comme toi, pas encore ... mais son corps physique est bien plus abîmé que le tien ... son corps astral est si ténu que seul un fil le retient encore la vie. La tâche de décider s'il vivra ou mourra reviendra aux Nornes ... Bientôt il sera devant elles ...

Lydwina tenta de se relever sans y parvenir et implora la déesse du regard.

- Aidez-moi ... Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul ! Je dois lui dire ...

- Lui dire quoi, jeune princesse ? Que vous avez renoncé à vivre ? A combattre ? A accepter votre destinée ? Tout cela, il le sait déjà ... c'est pour cela qu'il en est à ce point ...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Se rebiffa Lydwina devant le ton péremptoire de la déesse, ton qu'elle était plus habituée à utiliser elle-même pour remettre les gens à leur place, à commencer par ses sœurs lorsqu'il le fallait.

Saga la contempla sans indulgence.

- Vous avez renoncé à vivre ! Lança-t-elle en insistant sur le "vous". Il a lui-même abandonné toute lutte contre les flammes lorsqu'il vous a vu renoncer, lorsqu'il l'a lu dans vos yeux. Jamais, il n'aurait renoncé sinon ! Martela-t-elle.

Chaque mot pénétra en Lydwina comme une pointe acérée, laissant son âme blessée. Saga avait raison. Frey avait lutté et luttait encore pour parvenir jusqu'à elle lorsqu'elle avait renoncé ... à cause de la douleur, de la fatigue, de la peur, par facilité, par faiblesse ou par manque de courage ... que savait-elle ? A présent, elle s'en voulait terriblement ... L'espace d'un instant, elle avait voulu tout oublier d'une manière totalement égoïste. Elle avait oublié ses soeurs, sa charge de souveraine, son peuple, sa mission, Hel et même Frey ... Elle avait tout abandonné ... l'espace d'un instant ... un si petit mais si terrible instant ... une seconde, même pas ... quelques dixièmes de secondes ... ces quelques dixièmes suffisant pour tout faire basculer ... suffisant pour déterminer l'issue de sa vie ... la vie ou la mort.

Et elle avait choisi en son âme et conscience la mort ! Saga semblait lire en elle à livre ouvert.

- Tu commences à comprendre ... Il en est de même au cours d'une bataille ... Quelques instants, quelques minuscules instants peuvent changer l'issue d'un combat ... Chacun est libre de son choix durant ces quelques instants ... mais pour quelqu'un de ton rang, ce choix peut influencer d'autres instants chez d'autres personnes ... ton choix peut influer d'une manière positive ou négative l'issue d'une bataille ... si tu en es consciente, alors tu ne seras pas venue ici en vain ... tu auras appris ...

- qu'aurai-je appris si ce n'est que mon incompétence et mon comportement égoïste auront conduit au moins une personne à la mort ?

- Tout comme toi, il n'est pas encore mort ... et il n'est pas seul ...

Lydwina reprit espoir et saisit la main de Saga.

- je peux le rejoindre ?

- toi, non ... mais quelqu'un va l'aider ... bientôt ...

Un éclair bleu déchira l'ambiance lumineuse et transperça la matière cotonneuse du sol. Une boule de feu bleue reparut aussitôt et explosa juste derrière elles. Lydwina ne cacha les yeux avec sa main qu'elle baissa dès que l'intensité lumineuse diminua. Saga s'était redressée et observait une forme allongée sur le sol.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Lydwina, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du bruit de l'explosion.

- Un nouveau corps astral vient d'apparaître ...

- c'est toujours aussi bruyant ?

- Non, sauf quand les Valkyries choisissent quelqu'un ...

Lydwina parvint enfin à se redresser et fit quelques pas avec précaution en direction de la silhouette lorsque Saga leva le bras, lui barrant le passage.

- C'est inutile, elle va se relever ...

- Elle ? Je croyais que les Valkyries ne choisissaient que de valeureux guerriers pour le Valhalla ...

Saga se mit à rire et lui désigna la silhouette qui se redressait en secouant la tête avant de sauter sur ses pieds en position de défense. Lydwina écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette si familière de sa guerrière de soeur.

- Illyana ! ... C'est Illyana ! Mais que fait-elle ici ? Siegfried n'aurait donc pas su la protéger ?

Saga haussa les épaules comme si la conversation prenait un tour qui l'ennuyait profondément.

- il faut croire que non ...

Lydwina courut vers sa soeur et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais à sa grande stupeur elle passa littéralement au travers d'elle.

- qu'est-ce que çà veut dire ? Je ne peux pas la toucher ?

Saga avançait doucement vers elle se plaça juste à ses côtés.

- non, elle ne peut ni t'entendre ni te voir ni te toucher ... C'est déjà étonnant que tu puisses la voir mais à bien y réfléchir, çà me paraît normal.

Lydwina cria plusieurs fois le nom de sa soeur et tourna autour d'elle en tentant de lui montrer sa présence sans y parvenir. Elle ne réagissait pas et ne cessait de se masser son cou tout en regardant tout autour d'elle avec attention. Son regard était extrêmement mobile, cherchant sans doute à découvrir tout danger potentiel. Lydwina vit des traces de sang sur la base du cou de sa soeur qui ne cessait de tousser.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude et ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un nouvel éclair bleu frappa sa soeur qui s'écroula avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. L'éclair sembla remonter vers les hauteurs avant d'y disparaître. Saga le suivit des yeux en fronçant le nez.

- C'est intéressant ... deux soeurs, le même jour ... Au solstice d'été ... mais revenons à ton choix ... As-tu décidé, jeune princesse ? Vivras-tu ou mourras-tu ? Vivras-tu en pensant chaque jour à ta mission, sans jamais baisser les bras, sans jamais renoncer pour quelque raison que ce soit ?

- Je ... Commença Lydwina en regardant les cieux et l'endroit où Frey avait disparu.

- C'est maintenant que tu dois te décider ! Quelque en soit le prix aujourd'hui ! Il ne s'agit plus de toi, ni de lui ni même de ta soeur ... Il s'agit de toi et de ta mission ...

Lydwina tourna le dos vers le pré-monde sombre des défunts. Elle lui ferait confiance pour revenir, tout comme à sa soeur ... Elle se devait d'être prête, de montrer à ses soeurs la voie de la victoire. Elle était la souveraine d'Odalwar. Toutes les quatre lui faisaient entièrement confiance, Hilda et même Athéna lui faisaient confiance, son peuple lui fait confiance ... Elle se devait de vivre pour eux mais aussi pour elle ...

- Je suis prête ... J'ai vu et j'ai appris ... J'ai compris aussi ... J'ai compris que ma vie était un bien précieux et que sa perte engendrerait des conséquences terribles pour des milliers de personnes ...

Saga eut enfin un franc et large sourire.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je vais t'aider à repartir vers les vivants ... J'aime autant de prévenir que de nombreux dangers vous guettent encore et qu'il vous faudra tenir jusqu'au jour de votre confrontation ...

- Quel est ce jour ?

- Je l'ignore ... mais bientôt, vous le saurez ... la prophétie vous le révélera ...

Saga joignit à nouveau ses mains au-dessus de sa tête créant un tourbillon de particules qui s'enroulèrent en spirale autour de Lywina.

- Quelle prophétie ? Parvint à hurler Lydwina

- la prophétie oubliée ... perdue depuis si longtemps dans le monde englouti ...

* * *

La voix de Saga se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Une explosion de lumière la fit disparaître et Lydwina ressentit avec de plus en plus d'acuité les douleurs intenses des brûlures sur ses mollets et ses pieds. Elle gémit faiblement et cligna des yeux.

- Elle revient à elle ! s'exclama une voix douce toute proche.

Lydwina ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le chevalier d'Andromède penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Bonjour, heureux de vous revoir en vie ... nous avons craint le pire ...

- depuis combien de temps ? Murmura-t-elle étonnée de trouver sa gorge si sèche que ces quelques mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

- cela fait presque une semaine, la renseigna Shun. Je vais prévenir les autres ...

Lydwina tourna la tête vers Frey, toujours allongé à ses côtés comme Saga le lui avait montré. Même inconscient, il avait la mâchoire contractée, sans doute à cause de ses atroces brûlures. Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie rageusement. Elle ne serait plus jamais faible. Personne ne souffrirait plus à cause de sa propre faiblesse, elle s'en fit le serment.

Un croassement lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Posés sur la fenêtre, deux énormes corbeaux l'observaient fixement de leurs regards argentés.

- j'ai vu et j'ai appris, murmura-t-elle à leur intention. Vous pouvez le dire à votre maître ... Je n'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je ne mourrai pas comme ma mère.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir et les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent en croassant juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît sur Shun et les autres. Elle ferma les yeux et songea une nouvelle fois à Saga et ce monde étrange avant de faire face à sa douleur physique et à ceux qui l'avaient sauvée.


	30. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Golds 1

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Asgard – Chapitre 1**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Le lendemain du Solstice d'été, en Asgard »_

Hilda se réveilla au milieu des draps froissés et tâta du bout des doigts la place encore tiède à ses côtés. Il s'était déjà levé, tout comme à son habitude, malgré le fait qu'ils aient participé à la fête du Solstice d'été et qu'ils aient ensuite ... elle en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles rien qu'en y repensant et nicha sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes.

Encore quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'elle avait perdu tous ses guerriers et failli mené son pays à sa perte, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse. Ce fut en fredonnant un air joyeux et léger qu'elle se leva et s'habilla avant de se rendre sur le balcon.

Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de Mu, situé au dernier étage de son palais et de là elle pouvait embrasser du regard toute la cour, les jardins et la forêt du regard ... mais ce ne fut pas le paysage qui retint son attention ... l'objet de ses pensées était dans la cour en contrebas avec Kiki, son disciple, récemment arrivé avec Hyoga et Shun du Sanctuaire.

Kiki s'était rapidement habitué à la vie asgardienne et se révélait être un vrai rayon de soleil et de bonne humeur pour tous. Mu était aussi attaché à lui qu'elle pouvait l'être à sa jeune soeur. Sa soeur ... Elle fronça les sourcils et sa bonne humeur s'atténua à son évocation.

Freya paraissait de plus en plus distante et triste depuis quelques jours. Hilda avait remarqué ses rapports tendus avec Hagen et cette tension soudaine s'était considérablement accrue depuis l'arrivée de Hyoga. Ce dernier peinait à cacher son attirance pour la jeune femme et Hagen, très nerveux depuis son retour à la vie, le reprochait à la jeune femme. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il était le seul qu'elle aimait, le jeune asgardien demeurait inflexible, suspicieux et dur envers elle.

Jusqu'alors ni Hilda ni Mu n'étaient intervenus dans cette querelle privée, mais s'il continuait à lui faire vivre cet enfer, Hilda se verrait dans l'obligation de parler à son guerrier. Car Hagen ne se contentait pas de déverser ses colères sur Freya ; il menait également l'entraînement de ses hommes d'une main de fer. Thol, qui dirigeait avec lui la garde rapprochée d'Odin, lui avait vivement reproché son comportement colérique lorsqu'il avait failli tuer l'un des gardes lors d'un exercice.

Les deux guerriers divins avaient même failli en venir aux mains lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la missive de Frey, contenant pourtant des conseils avisés tirés directement de l'entraînement des hommes d'Odalwar. Hagen l'avait brûlée dans un accès de rage et depuis, Thol et lui ne s'adressaient quasiment plus la parole.

Hilda observa Mu avec attention et de l'amour plein les yeux. Mu n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'étrange comportement de Hagen même lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec lui, la veille. Il s'était contenté de lui sourire et de lui embrasser le bout du nez en lui demandant de ne pas autant s'inquiéter pour les autres. Cela l'avait contrariée même si elle ne lui en avait rien montrée. Ils n'allaient pas se disputer pour une simple divergence d'opinion sur Hagen et sa soeur. D'autant que la suite de la soirée avait été des plus agréables.

Mu leva la tête. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait observé et il sourit largement en découvrant la souveraine d'Asgard sur son balcon. Il était heureux de la voir, de la sentir auprès de lui et ce sentiment ne faisait que se renforcer depuis son installation à Asgard.

Une attaque de Kiki en plein dans son estomac le tira sans ménagement de ses rêveries et il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise. Son jeune apprenti avait beaucoup progressé et là, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était fait surprendre comme un débutant.

- Pardon Maître ! S'excusa Kiki avec un grand sourire qui démentait largement ses paroles.

Visiblement il était très fier d'avoir enfin réussi à toucher son maître durant son entraînement. Mu se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire en retour avant de lui décocher à distance un coup qui l'envoya voler dans les airs jusqu'aux abords du jardin.

- C'est excellent Kiki, mais tu oublies une chose ... c'est de finir le travail ...

Il avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à son disciple qui se frottait la tête en grimaçant et lui tendit la main.

- çà ira ?

- Oui, Maître ...

- Tu progresses vite Kiki ... tu iras loin, je le sais et ...

- Assez ! Çà suffit ! Je sais que tu mens !

L'éclat de voix surprit les deux hommes et Hilda toujours sur son balcon. Ils virent débouler Hagen qui avançait à grandes enjambées à l'autre bout de la cour, suivi par une Freya larmoyante. Les mains d'Hilda se crispèrent sur la balustrade de fer forgé.

- Il n'était même pas présent hier soir ! Tu dois me croire Hagen ... je t'en prie ...

- Assez !

Le jeune homme explosa littéralement et se retourna la main tendue vers Freya qui eut un geste de recul et leva inconsciemment le bras, comme pour se protéger. Hilda crut qu'il allait la frapper et elle se crispa d'avantage prête à intervenir. Mais Mu fut plus rapide et se téléporta aux côtés de Hagen qui sursauta en entendant sa voix juste derrière lui.

- Bonjour Hagen ! Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ... Princesse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hagen se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le chevalier du bélier qui arborait un sourire poli et des yeux perçants. La main du jeune homme retomba mollement contre sa cuisse et le regard de Mu se fit plus doux.

- Je crois, guerrier divin, que vos hommes vous attendent pour leur entraînement. Vous ne sauriez les négliger plus longtemps ...

Hagen ne broncha pas devant le ton aimable mais ferme de Mu et tourna les talons, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard furieux à la jeune femme blonde qui s'était reprise. Mu le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut quitté la cour et reporta son attention sur Freya. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains et semblait à nouveau à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Hilda avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

- Freya, l'appela-t-il en levant son visage vers lui. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui ... Non ... je ne sais plus ... je ne le comprends plus ...

- Je sais. Il vous a fait du mal ?

- Non, mais il commence à me faire peur. Il a tellement changé.

- C'est peut-être du à son retour. Selon les personnes, cela peut être plus ou moins long et difficile. Hagen a un tempérament fougueux, il doit s'emballer un peu. Il lui faut sans doute un peu plus de temps ...

- Vous croyez ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Mu se devait de lui dire la vérité. Il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme d'un bras protecteur.

- Non Freya, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous laisser faire pour autant. Et promettez-moi quelque chose ...

- Quoi ?

- Si pour une raison ou pour une autre il lève un jour la main sur vous comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, venez m'en parler immédiatement. Quelque soit l'heure ... Vous n'avez rien fait qui mérite cela ...

Une lueur douloureuse passa dans les prunelles vertes embuées.

- je commence à ne plus en être trop sûre ... j'ai peut-être ...

- Freya, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Croyez-moi ... Kiki, l'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier se téléporta à leurs côtés.

- Oui Maître ?

- je voudrais que tu accompagnes Freya à l'intérieur. Elle a besoin de repos ... Je te la confie.

Kiki dévisagea son maître sans trop comprendre mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et sourit à Freya en lui tendant la main.

- Ce sera comme durant la bataille, princesse. Je serai votre garde du corps ...

- merci Kiki, c'est gentil.

- C'est normal, venez ...

Ils s'éloignèrent et Mu nota que Freya s'illuminait au contact du garçon. Kiki avait ce don naturel avec les personnes qu'il cotoyait. Il se retourna vers l'endroit où Hagen avait disparu. Son comportement était étrange, bien trop excessif pour se suffire d'une simple explication dûe à son retour.

Thol et Mime qu'il avait cotoyé depuis qu'il était au palais n'avaient pas l'air affecté par leur retour et leur nouvelle vie. Les nouvelles qui lui parvenaient des autres contrées étaient également rassurantes quant à l'état mental des guerriers divins. Seul Hagen posait problème même s'il tentait de minimiser la chose auprès de Hilda et de sa soeur.

Une ride soucieuse barra son front d'ordinaire si lisse. Il devait se rendre au Sanctuaire et voir avec les autres chevaliers les impacts possible de la résurrection. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Le même qui l'avait conduit à demander à Hyoga, flanqué de Shun, d'accompagner Mime dans sa tournée des contrées.

Mais il ne pourrait s'absenter longtemps et laisser Hilda seule avec Thol et Hagen. Il devrait donc se déplacer sur la longue distance à la vitesse de la lumière ou par téléportation, ce qui lui coûterait cher en énergie.

Mu leva la tête et vit que Hilda était rentrée, sans doute partie à la rencontre de sa soeur. Nul doute qu'il n'échapperait pas à une demande d'explications dans les règles.

* * *

_« Le même jour, en Grèce, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna »_

Le Sanctuaire baignait tout entier dans lumière déjà crue du matin qui chassait les dernières perles de rosées accrochées aux feuilles et à l'herbe sèches. L'été était caniculaire, encore bien plus chaud que d'ordinaire et des feux de forêt avaient éclatés dans toute la Grèce. Les abords du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas été épargnés, notamment le village de Rodorio où Saori et Saga passaient des journées entières pour soulager la peine de ceux qui avaient tout perdu, dont pour certains, des membres de leur famille.

Ils quittaient justement une de ces familles sinistrées. Saga ferma doucement la porte de la maison derrière lui, en baissant la tête. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque la douleur d'avoir perdu un frère comme ce fils inconsolable de la mort de son cadet, deux jours plus tôt. Pour une fois, face à ce drame qui lui rappelait trop sa propre vie, il n'avait su trouver les mots.

Saori les avait trouvé ... pour la mère éplorée, pour le père désespéré et le fils muré dans le silence. Des mots simples, réconfortants et chaleureux, porteurs d'espoir aussi. Un espoir que lui-même n'avait plus.

- Saga ? ... Saga ! Est-ce que çà va ?

Il afficha un pauvre sourire, ne cherchant même pas à cacher ses émotions. Il n'aurait pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- çà ira, soupira-t-il. Çà ira mieux quand nous aurons reconstruit ce village.

Elle lui sourit avec bonté et posa sa main fine sur son avant-bras.

- Je ne saurais te dire ce que tu éprouves en ce moment même Saga ... mais je comprends ... Je comprends que cette famille t'ait particulièrement touchée. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire remplacer pour demain et demander à un autre chevalier de m'accompagner ...

- Non !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard pur et empreint de douceur.

- Non ... J'ai le devoir de vous protéger. Et en tant que futur grand pope, il est de mon devoir d'être ici pour réconforter ces malheureux. Excusez ma faiblesse passagère.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et s'éloigna de quelques pas, prête à franchir le seuil de la maisonnée suivante. Saga la suivit des yeux. A sa grande surprise, Saori, les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins avaient souhaité qu'il reprenne ses fonctions de grand pope. Même Aioros. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous deux quelques jours avant l'incendie de Rodorio l'avait profondément ému.

C'était quelques semaines après le retour d'Asgard. Aioros était descendu jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux et avait demandé à Saga de l'écouter avec attention.

- Saga, je viens du temple d'Athéna où Saori, Seya et moi-même avant eu une longue discussion ...

Saga lui avait servi un café avant de tenter de discipliner les mèches rebelles de sa crinière bleue. Il s'était levé tôt et avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner face à un Milo, certes un peu endormi suite à une nuit sans doute courte et festive, mais très déterminé à le battre. Ce qu'il avait failli faire à de nombreuses reprises. Deux solutions s'imposaient ; soit Milo devenait bien plus plus fort, soit lui-même faiblissait dangereusement ... ce qui se révèlerait extrêmement préjudiciable pour assurer la protection d'Athéna.

-Saga, tu m'écoutes ? Fit la voix, un brin exaspérée d'Aioros qui le fixait de ses yeux francs. Tu n'as pas changé dans le fond ... toujours plongé dans tes réflexions. Même Shaka en pleine méditation est plus réceptif que toi parfois.

Saga se gratta la nuque et marmonna un « désolé, tu disais ... » tout en avalant son café extrêmement fort. Ce qui lui valut un soupir de son vis-à-vis.

- Nous avons parlé d'une chose très importante. Chose dont on a également parlé il y a trois jours, lors du conseil hebdomadaire des chevaliers d'or ... à laquelle les jeunes divins ont assisté.

Saga haussa un sourcil interrogateur et un poil vexé.

- Vous discutiez de cette « chose » aussi important en mon absence ?

Aioros balaya sa réflexion d'un revers de la main et goûta le café avant de grimacer. Saga le choisissait toujours puissant, corsé ...bien trop fort pour lui en tous cas.

- Tu était occupé sur le chantier de restauration du temple de Mu, puisqu'il est absent. Et quand ce n'est pas çà, tu es ailleurs toujours à t'occuper de mille choses. La réunion doit se tenir ... des points importants méritent d'être discutés.

Saga haussa un nouveau sourcil se créant une vilaine ride sur le front. Le conseil des chevaliers d'or était effectivement important et commençait généralement très sérieusement sur des sujets graves, dont Asgard et Hel dernièrement ... pour finir dans un chaos indescriptible lorsqu'elle se finissait sur des sujets plus secondaires.

Les golds avaient beau être des chevaliers puissants, les plus puissants de l'ordre d'Athéna, respectés et/ou craints de tous, ils se comportaient parfois comme une bande de garnements hyperactifs et hyper réactifs. DM, avec son humour mordant et décalé, était souvent l'élément déclancheur des débuts de pugilats en règle ... suivi de près par Aiolia et son tempérament de feu.

- Hmm ... et quel était ce point important qui ne nécessitait pas ma présence ? Il y a deux semaines c'était les statues de l'entrée du temple de la Vierge qui posaient problème ... Vous avez enfin pu vous mettre d'accord ? Ironisa Saga, pince-sans-rire.

Aioros éclata d'un rire franc en repensant à cette partie du conseil qui avait effectivement créé une cacophonie spectaculaire, chacun ayant une opinion différente et tranchée sur la question ... sauf le principal intéressé, Shaka qui, pressé de retourner à sa méditation et de ne pas perdre de temps en futilités, déclara qu'il se moquait de l'allure des statues du moment que l'esthétisme y était. Certains chevaliers se déclarèrent prêts à choisir à sa place et se lancèrent dans un débat houleux.

L'esthétique différait radicalement d'un chevalier à l'autre. Les pauvres sculpteurs présents pour l'occasion à la réunion avaient pâli et failli mangé leurs outils et les photos de leurs oeuvres en les voyant se quereller ainsi.

Milo avait bien entendu choisi les statues aux formes et aux pose suggestives. Shura avait opté pour des femmes à l'allure altière et noble, bien trop austères selon Aiolia, totalement amoureux, qui suggéra à Shaka de faire une statue représentant Marine. Aphrodite avait suggéré quelques éphèbes en soupirant d'aise devant la représentation en plus simple appareil de l'un d'eux, ce qui mit DM de mauvaise humeur. Il sortit une cigarette et cracha une bouffée sur Aiolia qui, brutalement tiré de sa rêverie, se mit à lui hurler dessus que le tabac était nocif non seulement pour le fumeur mais aussi pour ses voisins.

DM sourit largement avant de décocher une nouvelle bouffée sur « Simba le lionceau » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler depuis peu. Aphrodite pouffa et Aldébaran éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Aiolia finit par rugir, difficilement calmé par son frère qui tentait de le raisonner. Dès lors, la situation partit en vrille.

Shaka avait finit par s'intéresser à ce qui allait accueillir les visiteurs à l'entrée de son temple et avait ouvert de grands yeux très clairs et surtout très furieux face à un Milo insistant qui lui avait mis sous le nez une photo d'une jeune beauté particulièrement bien faite mais également particulièrement nue. Aldébaran faisait tressauter sa grande carcasse sous son rire tandis que le vieux maître, plus du tout vieux en fait, tentait de résister à son fou rire communicatif qui avait déjà terrassé Shura et Aphrodite. Camus soupirait dans son coin en se tenant la tête, l'air de dire « mais que fais-je ici ? »

Saga, qui dirigeait le conseil, avait patiemment tenu bon encore dix minutes dans ce tohu-bohut généralisé avant de crier un long et retentissant « çà suffit ! » pour tenter de ramener le calme. Il s'était rassit brutalement, le rouge aux joues, lorsqu'il avait vu entrer Saori, visiblement attirée par le raffut que l'ont pouvait sans doute entendre jusqu'en Asgard.

- Je comprends ton exaspération devant les agissements de certains, reprit Aioros plus calmement. Mais je crois que nous avons tous besoin de décompresser de temps en temps ... enfin, Camus peut-être pas ... enfin, nous savons tous que tu seras toujours là maintenant pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Saga haussa le sourcil toujours plus haut.

- Saga, tu vas finir ridé comme une vieille pomme, le gronda Aioros.

- Minute ... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah ... à force de hausser les sourcils comme çà ...

- Mais non ! S'écria Saga au comble de l'exaspération. Ce que tu as dit avant ... juste avant. Tu veux dire que ... la chose importante ...

Aioros battit des paupières, mieux qu'Aphrodite n'aurait su le faire lorsqu'il jouait volontairement les idiots, avant de lui sourire.

- Je crois que tu as compris tout seul Saga ... Cela fait plusieurs réunions que nous abordons le choix du futur grand pope et nous nous sommes mis d'accord il y a trois jours. Au cours d'une réunion très sérieuse, tu peux me croire ... Ce sera toi, à l'unanimité, précisa-t-il en levant sa tasse de café devant un Saga tétanisé.

Celui-ci n'osa plus esquisser le moindre mouvement ou geste, ses yeux bleus fixant ceux noisette et grave d'Aioros.

- Mais ... après tout ce qui s'est passé ... mon frère, toi, Shion, énuméra-t-il avant de finir par crier. Et Hadès ! J'ai tué Athéna de ma main ici-même ! ... C'est toi ... toi qui devrait être pope ...

Aioros balaya une nouvelle fois ses paroles d'un revers de la main.

- Très peu pour moi. Je viens juste de revenir et crois-moi, gérer mon frère me suffit déjà amplement. Sans compter Seiya qui me suit partout depuis notre retour et me fixe avec des yeux d'adoration ...

- Hmf ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tous t'admirent et tu n'as plus à gérer Aiolia. Crois-moi sur parole, il est devenu un homme depuis bien longtemps ...

- Je sais, grimaça Aioros. Mais je dois bien trouver une excuse sinon tu vas me refiler ton job.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saga toujours indécis.

- Remets toi ! Après tout, tu l'étais déjà. Et le sujet est clos puisque tout le monde a voté. Et puis tu seras bien plus proche d'Athéna ainsi ... euh pardon, de Saori ... fit-il en se sauvant dans la volée de marches qui menait au temple du cancer sous le regard perplexe de Saga.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire par là ? A se demander qui était l'aîné et qui était le cadet lorsqu'on voyait Aioros et Aiolia ensemble. Cependant, ce jour-là Saga avait compris que tous lui avaient pardonné ses errements et reconnaissait en lui le Pope, le plus haut et plus proche grade dans la protection d'Athéna.

* * *

Saga sortit de ses pensées lorsque son armure d'or se mit à briller et à entrer en résonnance avec les autres armures d'or. Saori se retourna et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne comprends pas ... cela voudrait dire que les douze armures sont à nouveau au Sanctuaire. Mais Mu a pris l'armure du Bélier à Asgard et Camus était parti en mission en Sibérie.

- Camus est rentré tard hier, lui apprit Saori. Un garde m'a prévenu juste avant que je ne quitte la grande salle pour mes appartements. Tu étais parti à la bibliothèque.

- Cela ne peut être que Mu alors ... Il nous faut y aller, Athéna. S'il est revenu d'Asgard, il ne peut s'agir que d'une chose grave.

- Tu as raison. Nous partons sur le champs. Laisse-moi juste le temps de donner à nos hommes quelques instructions pour le ravitaillement de ces pauvres gens.

- Bien sûr.

Saga leva les yeux vers la colline sacrée du Sanctuaire. Aldébaran serait le premier à accueillir Mu puisque le temple du Bélier était désormais vide. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à demander à Mu de choisir un remplaçant pour occuper un temple vide et sans armure. Saori parvint à ses côtés et ils se rendirent sans tarder dans sa voiture vers le Sanctuaire.

C'était un coupé sport noir, bien plus pratique que l'énorme limousine de Saori qui peinait à circuler dans les rues étroites de l'île où se trouvait le Sanctuaire. Saga détestait les signes ostentatoires de richesses mais avait littéralement fondu devant ce véhicule qui avait appartenu à Milo.

Ce dernier collectionnait autant les véhicules que les femmes et lorsqu'il avait voulu séparer de ce bijou, Saga lui avait demandé de le lui céder avant même qu'il n'ait son permis de conduire. Il s'était empressé de le passer de même que tous les golds et divins qui ne l'avaient pas encore. Se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière en armure d'or au Sanctuaire ou dans le monde des morts était une chose. Mais pour passer inaperçu dans une ville lambda, mieux valait utiliser des moyens de locomotions plus conventionnels et appropriés.

Il accéléra l'allure jusqu'aux portes du Sanctuaire et s'arrêta en faisant crisser les pneus devant la haute grille où se trouvaient déjà DM sur sa moto-cross, Aiolia et Marine sur la moto rouge flambant neuve d'Aiolia et Aphrodite flanqué de Camus, qu'il venait de récupérer au port, dans un petit cabriolet élégant d'un blanc immaculé. Tous créaient un bouchon et une nouvelle cacophonie d'expressions plus ou moins imagées et sympathiques.

- Simba ! Bouge tes fesses de l'entrée ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que tu trouves l'accélérateur ! Tu gênes tout le monde ! Grognait DM, sans casque, en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Angelo ! Arrête d'être désagréable avec les autres comme tu le fais ! S'exclama théâtralement Aphrodite. C'est la première fois qu'il emmène Marine. Il ne va pas lui faire peur en démarrant en trombe sur une roue.

- C'est sûr que le jour où il ira vite le gamin, çà se saura !

- Quel gamin ? Rugit Aiolia.

- Calme-toi, tu sais très bien qu'il le fait exprès ! Soupira Marine en tentant de calmer Aiolia qui venait d'ôter son casque pour foncer sur DM.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Camus en quittant provisoirement son masque d'indifférence. On y sera encore demain matin, à ce rythme là. Pousse-toi Aphro, je perds patience.

Camus prit la place d'Aphrodite au volant et fit vrombir le moteur du joli coupé faisant taire les deux protagonistes qui se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le regard glacial, Camus lâcha la pédale de l'accélérateur au grand soulagement d'Aphrodite ... qui fut de courte durée.

- Maintenant, il y a deux solutions. Soit vous poussez tous les deux vos engins de l'entrée soit c'est moi qui le fait ... menaça le Verseau en commençant à rouler.

- Tu es dingue ! Elle est toute neuve cette voiture ! Hurla Aphrodite outré. La fondation ne va pas m'en payer une tous les jours.

- Je sais ... Il faut toujours en venir à des extrémités désagréables pour tout le monde avec ces deux-là.

Aiolia et DM, provisoirement calmés poussèrent gentiment leurs motos sur le côté et Camus passa en trombe devant eux, suivi par Saga qui s'était retenu de ne pas hurler à son tour devant le comportement d'adolescents boutonneux de deux de ses plus plus puissants chevaliers. Il en venait presque à regretter une attaque d'un ennemi quelconque afin que chacun puisse user ses nerfs de façon utile.

Le cabriolet blanc et le coupé noir s'arrêtèrent au même moment au pied des marches menant à la maison du Bélier. Aphrodite en sortit en marmonnant « quelle conduite pour un moteur en plein rodage ! C'est de l'inconscience ! C'est la dernière fois que je vais te chercher au port, la prochaine c'est Milo qui s'y colle ». Il ne reçut qu'un regard glacial en retour, regard qui se détourna aussitôt pour se porter sur Saga qui aidait Saori à descendre de voiture.

- Tu as aussi ressenti le cosmos de ton armure ? L'interrogea Camus en le voyant sortir l'urne sacré du coffre.

- Oui, d'autant plus que je la portais. Puisque tu es de retour, cela voudrait dire que Mu est revenu d'Asgard.

- Effectivement.

Ils arrivèrent à la moitié des marches menant au temple en reconstruction du bélier lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Milo et Shura qui remontaient de l'arère d'entraînement.

- De retour parmi nous Camus ? C'était une mission de courte durée, dis-moi ...

- On peut voir çà comme çà, fit Camus en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un a déjà vu Mu ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver ! Fit Mu en apparaissant devant Shura qui sursauta.

- Ah ! ... Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te téléporter sur le chemin menant aux maisons !

- Bonjour Shura ! Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non ! Mentit le capricorne qui n'appréciait guère la téléportation à ses dépens.

- je ne peux pas me téléporter directement dans les maisons. Mais sur les marches oui ... même si cela me demande beaucoup d'efforts.

Il se porta au-devant de Saga et Saori et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Athéna, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Acceptez les hommages que me transmet Hilda pour vous.

- Relève-toi Mu, je t'en prie. Pas de cérémonie. Comment vous portez-vous à Asgard ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Je vais vous expliquer mais une fois que tous seront là.

- Tu as raison. Donnons-nous rendez-vous à la salle du conseil dans une heure. Le temps pour les retardataires d'arriver. Saga, tu peux faire passer le mot ?

- Bien sûr ... Mu, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu comptes rester mais tu pourras t'installer dans l'un de nos temples. Le tien est en totale reconstruction.

- Tu peux t'installer dans le mien, suggéra Camus. C'est calme ...

- Mortellement calme, tu veux dire ! S'écria DM en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de Mu qui vacilla. Tiens, notre biquet est de retour ! Il faisait trop froid pour toi en Asgard ?

- Angelo, toujours égal à toi-même, je vois.

Le cancer plissa du nez et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur d'Aiolia qui s'écarta un peu.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il change ? Marmonna Aiolia. Çà me fait plaisir de te revoir Mu ! Tu nous manquais ...

- C'est vrai que c'est un vrai boute-en-train ! Ironisa DM. Sans doute le seul dont one ne remarque ni la présence ni l'absence ... un peu comme Shaka ou Camus, en fait ...

Ce dernier lui décocha un nouveau regard plus glacial que la banquise du pôle Nord alors que Saga passa une main lasse sur son front.

- Je vais prévenir ceux qui ne sont pas là et les divins ... en espérant trouver Ikki ... partez devant dans la salle du Conseil.

- Oui, chef ! approuva un DM décidément très en forme qui ouvrit la marche et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air après avoir glissé sur une minuscule plaque de verglas placée par un malheureux hasard sur la marche où le cancer venait de poser son pied droit.

Tous passèrent à ses côtés en riant sauf Camus, qui lui décocha un regard meurtrier voulant dire « je crois que tu auras remarqué ma présence cette fois ! ».

* * *

Tous se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle du conseil des chevaliers d'or, autour de la table ronde représentant les douze signes du zodiaque. Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki, à peine arrivé, se tenaient debout respectivement aux côtés de Dokko, d'Aioros et de Saga. Tous avaient longuement et plus ou moins chaleureusement salué Mu après son absence de plusieurs semaines. Saori s'était assise aux côtés de Saga et tous attendaient que Mu prenne la parole. Saga priait intérieurement pour que la séance extraordinaire ne tourne pas au tohu-bohut généralisé habituel.

Mu se leva et prit la parole de sa voix douce mais ferme.

- Je suis venu chercher conseil auprès de vous concernant l'un des guerriers divin, revenu à la vie lors de notre passage en Asgard ... Hagen de Mérak, le plus jeune des guerriers divins. Il semble avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Ses réactions sont excessives et je crains qu'il n'ait déjà frappé sa jeune compagne, Freya. Il a également failli tuer l'un des gardes d'Odin qu'il entraîne et plusieurs d'entre eux ont déjà fini avec de graves blessures. Son comportement a changé depuis sa résurrection ; il est bien plus colérique et enclin aux accès de violence qu'auparavant. Les princesses ne le reconnaissent plus et j'ai beau minimiser les fait auprès d'elles pour les rassurer, je crains qu'il n'y ait autre chose. Je suis revenu pour voir s'il y avait ce genre de comportement chez l'un des nôtres, depuis notre retour.

Il se tut après sa longue tirade et guetta les réactions de ses homologues. Pour une fois, tous étaient silencieux et attentifs. Shaka ouvrit les yeux et prit posément la parole.

- A ma connaissance et je pense que tous pourront te le confirmer, aucun d'entre nous n'a été affecté par ce genre de comportement extrême. Nous avons tous connu des périodes de doutes, d'euphorisme ou dépressifs mais pas à ce point. Je pense que ton analyse est bonne, Mu. Il y a vraisemblablement autre chose.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, n'ayant rien à ajouter à ce que venait de déclarer si justement Shaka.

- Où en sont les recherches concernant les héritières et leur entraînement ? Demanda Camus sans détour.

- Elles progressent, mais selon mes dernières informations, aucune n'avait encore découvert son cosmos. Par contre, Albérich en a appris plus sur ce que pourrait signifier leurs auras et aux armures qu'elles pourraient revêtir ...

Il leur détailla le contenu de la missive d'Albérich, reçue au Palais quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu as trouvé à quelle soeur en particulier était destinée chaque armure ? L'interrogea Saori.

- Pas encore. J'ai analysé les armures sous toutes leurs coutures. Le métal les constituant est identique aux armures des guerriers divins. A part cela, les armures sont restées sous leur forme de totem et n'ont plus vibré depuis notre confrontation avec Hel.

Les chevaliers présents lors de la confrontation affichèrent tous une mine soucieuse. Ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien leur inefficacité face à la déesse du royaume des morts asgardiens. DM fit bouger nerveusement le cure-dent qu'il avait entre ses dents à la place de son habituelle cigarette, celle-ci étant formellement interdite dans la salle du conseil même s'il prenait souvent des libertés avec cette loi qu'il jugeait idiote. Il n'avait pas vécu cette confrontation et s'en était voulu. Avec ses cercles d'hadès il aurait sans doute pu être d'un grand secours et aurait évité la débâcle que ses homologues avaient connu.

- Où en sont les recherches concernant Hel dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire ? Demanda Mu à Saga.

- Au point mort, je le crains. Nous avons trouvé nombre de livres traitant plus ou moins superficiellement de la mythologie nordique, mais rien de spécifique sur Hel. Le recueil traitant des rapports entre le royaume d'Asgard et le Sanctuaire semble également inutile pour ce sujet. J'avoue ne plus savoir où chercher.

- J'ai appris hier, que les années changeaient au solstice d'été et dans tous les royaumes d'Asgard, nous sommes passés à l'année de la Montagne de Givre. D'après ce que m'a confié Hilda, les années placées sous la Montagne de Givre sont toujours exceptionnellement froides.

- C'est exact, intervint Camus. Vous venez de passer en l'an 999 d'après le calendrier d'Asgard. Je ne peux croire que ce soit un hasard. Partout dans les royaumes chrétiens l'an 1000 a symbolisé quelque chose. Une date crainte, qui symbolisait de profonds bouleversements et pour certains le retour du diable et sa victoire sur le Christ. Or, nombre de ces royaumes chrétiens se sont bâtis sur des terres baignées de cette mythologie. On peut penser que ce passage craint pas les Asgardiens et les peuples du Nord soit passé dans la chrétienté sous forme du retour du diable. Tout comme cela s'est fait pour de nombreuses fêtes ou croyances païennes. Par exemple la fête de la Saint Jean où l'on allume un immense bûcher tire son origine de la fête de Beltane chez les Celtes ou de Balder chez les vikings. Partout dans les pays nordiques, le solstice d'été est encore fêté ainsi.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, reconnut Saga. C'est ce que tu as été cherché en Sibérie lorsque tu m'as demandé la permission de t'absenter quelques jours ?

- Oui. Je savais que j'avais des documents concernant Asgard dans ma bibliothèque du Palais de glace. Je les ai ramené, mais a priori ils ne racontent rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous dire. Il y a énormément de parallèles entre les celtes, les vikings, les chrétiens et les Asgardiens.

- Pourrait-on alors prévoir le retour de Hel en l'an 1000 asgardien ? Suggéra Mu.

- C'est vraisemblable. L'an 1000 en Asgard correspondra à l'année de l'Arbre Sacré. Il symbolise le renouveau.

- Le renouveau après le froid, le froid étant assimilé à la mort, reprit Aioros. Çà se tient. Mais à quel moment dans l'année ?

- çà, je l'ignore, fit Camus en haussant les épaules. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon raisonnement soit le bon.

- Au moins, il est logique ! Le soutint Milo en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Çà voudrait dire que les héritières n'ont qu'une année d'entraînement devant elles pour revêtir leurs armures alors qu'aujourd'hui encore, aucune d'entre elles n'a développé une once de cosmos.

- Eh bien, on est bien barré là ! Commenta Angelo. Et pourquoi vous êtes sûrs que ce sont ces filles là les bonnes ?

- Crois-moi, si tu avais vu leur puissance lorsque leur cosmos réuni s'est emparé d'elles, tu n'en douterais pas un instant, affirma Aphrodite. Et face à Hel, nous tous réunis n'avons rien pu faire. Cette déesse était terrifiante et pourtant elles ont tenu bon un long moment avant de s'effondrer.

- Oui, reconnut Saori. Je pense aussi qu'une divinité asgardienne ne peut être vaincue que pas des asgardiens. Notre rôle durant cette guerre sera de protéger la Terre et ses habitants en empêchant la fonte des glaces s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à Hilda ou si elle ne pouvait plus assurer ses prières.

Saga acquiesça et releva que Mu avait serré le poing lorsqu'ils avaient parlé du rôle d'Hilda. Sans doute craignait-il qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la souveraine d'Asgard. Hel ne manquerait pas de s'attaquer directement à la représentante d'Odin.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans cette bibliothèque. Forcément ! Lança Mu. Nous ne pouvons continuer à avancer sans savoir. Il nous faut au moins un délai, savoir pour quand nous devons être prêts.

- Tu as raison. Tranquillise-toi, nous allons tous nous y mettre dès demain et y resterons jusqu'à ce que tous les manuscrits aient été passés au crible, affirma Saga. Tout le monde a de l'énergie à revendre ici. Elle sera utile pour nos recherches.

Seul le bruit du cure-dent d'Angelo tombant sur la table de marbre dans un léger tintement lui répondit, la mâchoire qui le torturait consciencieusement venant de tomber brutalement à l'annonce de la nouvelle. DM en rat de bibliothèque, çà promettait !

- je crois que tout est dit ... conclut Saga. Nous nous retrouvons tous demain matin à la bibliothèque ... j'ai bien dit tous ... à demain, je lève la séance.

Tous se levèrent dès que Saori bougea sa chaise. Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée et se retira dans ses appartements privés. Saga fit de même et se retira dans ceux réservés au grand pope. Depuis sa nomination, il alternait sa présence dans son temple et dans ces appartements plus proches d'Athéna, ce qui lui évitait ses voyages nocturnes quotidiens pour vérifier si elle ne courrait aucun danger.

Les autres se regardèrent et se préparèrent à se séparer lorsque DM les arrêta.

- Hé les papys ! L'un des nôtres est de retour, même si c'est notre biquet. On peut peut-être au moins manger ensemble. On va dans mon temple, je vais vous concocter un formidable plat de _Pasta_ ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ... les trois divins, amenez-vous aussi ... quand il y a de la place pour onze il y en a pour quatorze.

- OK ! répondit Seiya. Mais Saga et Saori ...

- Laisse-les tranquille, rétorqua Aioros. Ils ont de longues journées suite à l'incendie de Rodorio. Ils ont besoin de repos.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Shaka, conscient de la fatigue de Saga.

- Allez, viens, fit Milo en posant la main sur l'épaule de Camus. Essaie d'être sociable pour une fois ... tu pourras montrer ton humour glacial demain. En plus, c'est pour Mu ... pas pour Angelo ...

Camus ne répondit rien mais emboîta le pas de Milo pour se retrouver aux côtés de Mu justement et de Shaka.

- As-tu vu Hyoga ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je l'ai vu lors de son arrivée mais il n'est pas resté longtemps. J'ai préféré qu'il accompagne Mime avec Shun pour faire le tour des royaumes. Nous en saurons peut-être plus à leur retour. Je l'ai trouvé taciturne, triste aussi ...

- Tu as parlé de Hagen et Freya. Ne va pas chercher plus loin les causes de l'humeur maussade de mon disciple. Malgré mes enseignements, il reste facilement perturbé par ses sentiments.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un défaut ... commença Mu. Nous avons tous vu où les as mené leurs qualités de coeur.

Les trois chevaliers observèrent à la dérobée Seiya, Ikki et Shiryu devant eux. Même s'ils étaient tous les trois on ne pouvait plus différents, leur coeur et leur amour d'Athéna avait toujours fait la différence.

* * *

La préparation du repas se fit dans une joyeuse confusion, Aphrodite aidant DM et Shura à la cuisine, Aiolia faisant généreusement le service de l'apéritif comme s'il était chez lui. Il était pour une fois en célibataire, Shina et Marine s'étant rendues ensemble au cinéma. Camus tenta une proposition d'aide en cuisine mais fut fermement et gentiment invité à sortir par Aphrodite, DM beuglant par derrière que ce n'était pas un français qui allait apprendre à un italien les secrets de la _Pasta_.

Mu sourit devant cette joyeuse troupe qui leva son verre à son retour avant de trinquer plusieurs fois bruyamment. Milo, les yeux pétillants de vie, assis juste en face de lui sur un canapé de cuir foncé, lui sourit tout en trinquant avec lui.

- Avoue-le ... on t'a manqué quand même !

- C'est vrai, reconnut Mu. Je suis pleinement heureux en Asgard et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Mais cette joyeuse bande et cette ambiance me manque un peu. Les guerriers sont dispersés aux quatre coins d'Asgard et la cour ... même si je la voies très peu, ce n'est pas un milieu pour moi.

Mu marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée d'ouzo en grimaçant tandis que Milo vida le sien d'un coup sans broncher.

- Thol ne cesse de me reprendre sur tel ou tel mot ou geste à faire ou ne pas faire, afin que j'évite les impairs. Il y a tant de règles à respecter ... c'est ennuyeux à mourir !

- Oui, mais il y a Hilda, ajouta malicieusement Milo, les yeux brillants. Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Très bien, répondit Mu avec emphase. Elle est merveilleuse ... et unique ...

- Oui, oui ... je m'en doute ! Mais sur l'autre point, vous vous entendez bien ?

Mu haussa un sourcil inexistant, perplexe avant de comprendre ... et rougir comme une pivoine en se mettant à bafouiller, gêné au possible.

- Oui ... je ... oui ...

Une tape sur la tête de Milo leur fit relever les yeux. C'était Camus et Shaka, tous deux prêts à voler à son secours face à un scorpion décidément très curieux.

- Milo, cesse de l'ennuyer avec tes questions indiscrètes ! Le sermonna Camus comme lui seul pouvait le faire sans que son ami n'explosa.

- C'est pas indiscret ! Je veux juste savoir si mon ami est bien ... s'il est épanoui et heureux ... fit Milo en se resservant avant de lancer un regard en coin aux deux arrivants qui s'installaient à ses côtés sur le canapé. Et j'en connais à qui çà ne ferait pas de mal de suivre son exemple, si tu veux mon avis ... mon ami ...

- Je m'en passe, répondit Camus sans changer de ton en croisant les bras et en haussant les épaules avant de détourner son regard bleu tout-à-fait unique. Et je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler !

- Ben voyons ! Rétorqua le scorpion en vidant son verre et en fixant tour à tour ses deux homologues tandis que Mu retrouvait sa couleur habituelle. Décoincez-vous ! On ne ressuscitera pas après chaque guerre ... autant en profiter !

- je crois ... non ... je suis sûr que tu as déjà abusé de l'ouzo, marmonna Shaka en fixant à son tour Milo de ses yeux clairs.

- je pense qu'il a raison, murmura Mu. Normalement on ne vit qu'une fois ... nous avons une deuxième chance ... je crois qu'il vaut mieux la saisir quand elle se présente.

Les trois chevaliers le considérèrent avec les yeux écarquillés et Milo se fendit d'un immense sourire tout en désignant Mu de l'index.

- Ecoutez-le lui si vous ne m'écoutez pas moi ! C'est la voix de la sagesse ! C'est Mu ! ... C'est Mu qui dit çà ! Waouh ! J'en reviens pas ! Cria-t-il en s'effondrant avec un soupir théâtral qui le mit au centre de l'attention générale. Aiolia, ressers m'en un ! Il faut qu'on trinque !

- On trinque encore ? ... à quoi ? Marmonna un Aiolia déjà passablement éméché qui menait la troupe hétéroclite des chevaliers divins et or vers le canapé.

- Ouh pas bon toi ! Calme-toi sur l'ouzo, sinon je vais entendre les hurlements de colère de Marine jusqu'à mon temple ! On trinque à Mu ! A son retour et à ses idées ...

Le Mu en question tentait bien de se faire de plus en plus petit pour que tous l'oublient mais c'était peine perdue avec un Milo déchaîné en face de lui. Camus se prit la tête dans la main. Les plus puissants guerriers ? Quelle blague ! Hadès et Poséidon devaient se tordre de rire ou de rage dans leurs urnes.

- Par ici la _Pasta_ ! S'écria DM en ramenant de la cuisine un plat qui aurait pu nourrir tout le village de Rodorio. File-moi les assiettes, Shura ! La _Pasta_ n'attend pas ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici pendant qu'on trime à cuisine ! Fit-il en ramassant une bouteille vide d'ouzo pour la jeter plus loin, devant l'air consterné d'Aphrodite qui la rattrapa au vol.

- Angelo ! Marmonna-t-il. Si tu fais çà, ce sera bientôt une véritable porcherie ici !

Le dit Angelo ne répondit pas et tapota les joues d'Aiolia en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- hé le lionceau ! Si çà va pas, les toilettes c'est par là ... une si petite bête a déjà droit à l'ouzo à cet âge là ? Dis, Aioros, il est déjà sevré ?

- Il connaîtra ses limites après çà ! Marmonna Aioros, l'oeil vague en se laissant tomber sur une chaise tendue juste à-propos par Aldébaran, toujours bienveillant envers ses homologues.

- Bonjour la photo de famille ! Ironisa DM. Aphro, tu as laissé ton appareil photo ? Je crois que çà vaut le coup là !

- Il est dans la chambre, lui répondit Aphrodite de la cuisine. Je vais le chercher ...

- Dans la chambre ? Répéta Seiya sans comprendre en s'asseyant entre Aioros et Ikki.

- Tss, fit ce dernier en se resservant un verre de rosé. Tu dois bien être le seul à ignorer le fait dans tout le Sanctuaire.

- Tu veux dire que ... eux deux ... Aphrodite et DM ? ... ils ont ? ... Ils sont ?

- çà te pose un problème le canasson ? L'interpella Angelo, sa louche de service pointée, menaçante sur Seiya qui leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense tout en secouant la tête avec un sourire niais.

- Non, non, aucun ... mais l'appareil photo dans la chambre ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Ikki. C'est pour quoi faire ?

Ikki le dévisagea de biais, entre consternation et agacement.

- A ton avis, Seiya ?

- Oh ! Fit-il en ouvrant de grand yeux. Je ne veux même pas voir ces clichés !

- On n'a pas dit qu'on te les montrerait, chuchota Aphrodite à son oreille. C'est privé, espèce de cochon !

Seiya qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher avait failli avoir une attaque ... ce qui fit un cliché pour le moins comique. Aphrodite prit ensuite cliché sur cliché jusqu'à ce que tous, même Camus qui détestait cela, furent imprimés sur la carte de l'appareil numérique. Angelo grogna et poussa Aphrodite vers la dernière chaise libre.

- Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, mange ...

- Mais tu m'as pris pour Aldébaran ! C'est énorme !

- Tu es tout maigre ! Mange !

Le dit Aldébaran se resservait déjà sous l'oeil hilare de Dokko. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire depuis leur retour.

- je ne suis pas tout maigre moi ! Mais il faut que j'entretienne cette carrure ! Se justifia-t-il.

- Prends ma part alors, ronchonna Aiolia. J'ai pas très faim ...

- C'est tout-à-fait étonnant, sourit Shura.

Le repas se finit dans une joyeuse ambiance, chacun étant heureux de se retrouver là, vivant tout simplement. Mu était intimement persuadé après avoir vu cela qu'il y avait quelque chose de très grave chez Hagen. Il resterait au Sanctuaire quelques jours, le temps de trouver au moins un début de réponse à ses questions. Kiki veillait sur les princesses et si le moindre problème survenait, entrerait aussitôt en contact avec lui. Il pouvait se détendre un peu à présent et se reposer de sa longue téléportation depuis Asgard.

Le repas achevé, de petits groupes se formèrent et Mu se retrouva naturellement avec Shaka. DM, Milo, Camus Aphrodite et Shura s'étaient lancés dans un tarot pour le moins animé ; Aldébaran et Dokko s'affrontaient silencieusement aux échecs ; les trois divins discutaient tranquillement tout en savourant un excellent café italien ou thé pour Shiryu ; Aiolia et Aioros s'étaient paisiblement endormis sur le canapé.

Mu et Shaka se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et s'assirent sur les marches menant au temple du Cancer entièrement rénové. Ils profitèrent en silence de la quiétude et de la relative fraîcheur de la nuit.

Mu leva les yeux vers les trois constellations protectrices d'Asgard ; les petite et grande ourses et celle de Cassiopée. Leurs étoiles luisaient doucement, piquées sur le velours noir de la nuit.

- Tu pense à Asgard ? L'interrogea Shaka d'une voix douce.

- Oui ... Elle me manque déjà. Alors que nous venons à peine de nous quitter ... C'est si étrange ...

- Je suppose que oui. J'avoue que je n'ai pas de point de comparaison à te fournir à ce sujet ... sujet pour lequel tu en sais bien plus long que moi ...

Mu lui sourit et Shaka leva les yeux vers Cassiopée. Dans quelques minutes, il se rendrait dans son temple et plongé dans une profonde méditation, rejoindrait la jeune princesse Nelliana en pensées. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, surtout depuis que Bud avait légèrement relâché son entraînement physique. Elle était en quelque sorte devenue sa disciple à distance et il en venait à attendre leur étrange communication avec une certaine impatience.

- Shaka ?

- Oui, excuse-moi, Mu. Je suis dans la lune ... je pensais à autre chose ...

- les autres m'ont dit que tu avais eu des faiblesses lors des entraînements et que çà va mieux maintenant. Tu étais souffrant ?

Shaka lui sourit en secouant la tête.

- Non, ce n'était rien ... Faiblesse passagère, inutile de t'inquiéter.

Mu scruta son vis-à-vis avant de contempler à nouveau les étoiles.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Dis-moi simplement si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, nous verrons bien. Je dois y aller à présent. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ... à demain pour nos recherches ...

- Oui, à demain Shaka, je vais aussi me reposer. Camus ! L'appela-t-il depuis le seuil de la porte. Je vais dans ton temple.

Camus sortit un trousseau de clé de la poche de son jeans et le lui lança.

- Attrape ! Le temps d'achever ces zozos avec une « garde sans » et j'arrive ... Laisse la porte ouverte ...

Ses quatre adversaires le regardèrent l'oeil torve. A chaque fois qu'ils jouaient contre lui, ils finissaient à quelques centaines de points derrière lui.

- Ok. A demain à tous lança Mu en les quittant avant de commencer la longue ascension jusqu'au temple du verseau en solitaire, tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait ... sauf qu'actuellement il ne l'était plus et fait tout nouveau pour lui, la solitude l'écrasa soudain comme une chape de plomb. « Je reviens vite Hilda ... avec ou sans réponses ... mais je reviens vite »

* * *

_Et voila ... fin de ce chapitre plus léger qui remet à l'honneur, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous j'en suis sûre, nos golds préférés ..._

_à bientôt ..._

_et merci encore pour vos commentaires ... _

* * *


	31. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Myrna 3

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Myrna – Chapitre 3**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999, une semaine après le solstice d'été – A Tyralcen»_

- Myrna ! Myrna ! Où êtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir vos enfantillages ! Myrna !

La jeune princesse d'Odalwar se boucha les oreilles et ne sortit pas du rocher derrière lequel elle avait trouvé refuge depuis quelques minutes ... en fait, depuis qu'Albérich s'était mis à sa recherche suite à leur confrontation une heure plus tôt. Elle se serra encore d'avantage contre le granit gris, espérant secrètement se fondre en lui.

Myrna en avait assez des entraînements et des inévitables reproches quotidiens de son maître qui venaient juste après ces heures harassantes. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le palais d'Hilda, elle savait que ce serait difficile, mais elle avait sous-estimé le caractère épouvantable de son maître.

- Myrna ! Hurla une nouvelle fois celui-ci d'une voix peu amène. Si vous ne vous montrez pas tout de suite, je vais mettre tous les esprits de la nature sur vos traces ! Ils sauront bien vous débusquer !

Elle soupira longuement et finit par tirer la langue dans la direction d'où venaient ces appels insistants avant de détaler vers la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. Qu'il les envoie donc ces esprits puisqu'il le pouvait ! En attendant, elle s'octroierait un peu de temps libre !

* * *

Albérich, les poings sur les hanches et le regard aussi mauvais qu'à ses heures les plus sombres durant la bataille d'Asgard appela une dernière fois son élève indisciplinée ... sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes. Sa mâchoire se contractait et une veine battait nerveusement sur sa tempe.

- Je jure sur la tombe de mes ancêtres que si elle ne meurt pas durant la bataille contre Hel, c'est moi qui la tuerait de mes propres mains ! Maugréa-t-il avant de retourner vers son château.

Son regard étincelant de rage dissuada la moindre personne de lui adresser la parole ... sauf sa damnée de soeur, évidemment !

- Albérich ! Commença-t-elle en gémissant comme une mauvaise actrice de théâtre. Je péris d'ennui ici !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en portant sa main chargée de bagues rutilantes à son front orné d'un horrible diadème d'améthyste tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le martèlement sec des bottes du prince sur les dalles d'une propreté impeccable s'arrêta brusquement.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- Je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! Reprit-elle avec force soupirs qui ne firent qu'augmenter le courroux d'Albérich.

- J'avais compris, je ne suis pas sourd !

- Je voudrais me rendre sur le continent ... à la cour ! Je pourrai très bien être la représentante de notre royaume auprès d'Hilda ...

Les yeux d'Albérich s'agrandirent d'horreur. Sa soeur à la cour ! Par Odin ! Il allait devenir la risée de toutes les autres contrées s'il envoyait cette pécore enrubannée de rose à la cour ! Comme paraître encore sérieux après cela ?

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, fit-il en reprenant sa marche vers la bibliothèque, lieu salvateur où il ne croiserait ni sa soeur ni son élève à qui il allait tordre son joli coup gracile. La cour est un lieu dangereux et frivole. Il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ou que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à notre famille !

- Mais ...

- Le sujet est clos ! Je te ferai parvenir de nouveaux fonds pour que tu puisses commander ce que tu veux ... Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles à la cour ! Fin de la discussion ! Ajouta-t-il en lui refermant la porte de ses appartements devant le nez.

Il s'y adossa puis s'en éloigna rapidement en entendant d'abord les pleurs feints avec adresse puis les nombreux noms d'oiseaux dont l'affubla sa soeur.

- Elles me rendront fou ! Marmonna-t-il en se servant une généreuse rasade d'alcool alors qu'il était encore fort tôt dans la journée pour ce genre de boisson. La peste soient les femmes !

Il but son verre d'un trait au lieu de le siroter tranquillement et atteint enfin son bureau, couvert de manuscrits, de vieux documents, de recueils hors d'âge qui le couvraient. Rien, rien et encore rien ... des semaines d'efforts et de recherches pour à peine trouver une vague idée des auras qui entouraient les héritières d'Odalwar.

Il avait bien trouvé quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à le décrypter. Un vieux texte d'environ un millier d'années qui semblait être depuis toujours dans la famille d'Albérich et qu'il avait mis sous verre afin de le protéger tant il menaçait de tomber en miettes. Il était assez court mais rédigé dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui n'avait plus court en Asgard. Il n'avait trouvé aucune traduction, même dans les manuscrits les plus anciens rédigés dans les plus vieilles langues, dont celle encore connue des seuls représentants d'Odin, comme Hilda.

La seule chose qu'il avait compris et qui avait retenu son attention c'étaient les mots _déesse_ et _brouillard_. De plus, le document était incomplet ... A priori il était au moins déchiré en deux car le haut était net, avec des enluminures dorées, certes bien passées mais bien présentes. Le bas par contre était déchiré. On devinait le début de la lettre d'un second paragraphe mais pas la suite. La coupure n'était pas nette. Ravages du temps ou intention délibérée de détruire ou de séparer le document. Après de longues reflexions, il avait penché pour la seconde solution ... par intime conviction.

Albérich se pencha encore une fois et observa le texte à la loupe. Il l'avait soigneusement recopié sur un papier neuf mais il revenait toujours vers l'original. Quelque chose lui échappait, il en était certain, tout comme il était certain que ce document avait une importance capitale dans la bataille à venir. De tous les textes, documents et ouvrages qu'il avait pu compulser, consulter ou voir dans toutes les bibliothèques d'Asgard, celui-ci était le plus ancien. Et il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir compris la relation entre un texte rédigé dix siècles auparavant et la proximité de l'an 1000 du calendrier en vigueur.

- C'est pour bientôt, marmonna-t-il. Un an, dix-huit mois peut-être mais guère plus. Mais est-ce que je peux prévenir tous les autres en me basant simplement sur mon intime conviction ?

* * *

_« Au même moment – Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans la bibliothèque »_

- O Roméo! Roméo! Pourquoi est-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet.

- Aphro ! Tu me sors encore une phrase comme çà sur ce ton et je t'étrangle ! Grogna Aiolia dans un rugissement digne du signe qu'il représentait.

- Que veux-tu ! Ce texte est un classique mais je l'a-do-re !

Aphrodite referma le recueil des pièces de Shakespeare avec un soupir tout en fusillant son vis-à-vis du regard.

- Pff ! Je doute que Shakespeare puisse nous apprendre quoi que ce soit sur Asgard ou Hel ! Rhââ ... j'en ai assez, fit Aiolia en piquant du nez dans le livre ouvert devant lui avec autant d'élégance qu'un pachyderme enrhumé.

Sa longue plainte réussit toutefois à faire lever les têtes du « conseil des sages » comme DM les avait appelé la veille. Camus, Saga, Mu, Dokho et Shaka le toisèrent entre agacement et amusement. Le plus jeune des golds était comme un lion en cage entre ces murs couverts de livres et l'expression était tout-à-fait appropriée.

Cela faisait une semaine environ que Mu était revenu au Sanctuaire et qu'ils passaient leurs journées et une grande partie de leurs soirées à la bibliothèque sur l'ordre de Saga. Pour les non convertis à l'étude et à la lecture intensives c'était devenu une véritable torture. Pour décompresser, chacun se réfugiait de temps à autre dans un ouvrage plus léger lorsque les « sages » avaient les yeux tournés. Ces derniers écumaient étagère après étagère, ouvrage après ouvrage et tome après tome dans un rythme aussi régulier qu'un métronome sous les yeux horrifiés d'Aiolia.

- J'ai besoin d'action moi, maugréa-t-il une fois que les « sages » avaient repris l'étude de leurs ouvrages respectifs. Je veux bouger, combattre ... bref, être ailleurs qu'ici !

Il s'affala peu gracieusement sur la table de travail qu'il partageait avec Milo à ses côtés, Aphrodite et Angelo en face d'eux. Il vit Milo très concentré, sans doute plus que jamais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette bibliothèque de malheur, ce qui le surprit.

- Psst ... tu lis quoi ? Chuchota-t-il en jetant le regard inquiet d'un élève dissipé vers ses professeurs afin d'éviter qu'ils le surprennent.

- Mmm ... c'est un manuscrit indien ... a priori assez ancien ...

- Tu sais lire le sanskrit ? Il parle de Hel ?

- Mmm ... hein ? Non, aux deux questions et tais-toi donc ... reprends ta lecture ... tu vas nous faire repérer ...

Aiolia, qui avait tout de l'élève méritant définitivement le bonnet d'âne, s'agita sur sa chaise avant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de son collègue du scorpion ...

- Ah je comprends mieux ... il y a peu de textes dans ton livre ...

- tu veux bien m'oublier un peu ! J'étudie sérieusement !

Le remue-ménage en face de lui finit par exaspérer un Angelo déjà largement en manque de cigarettes, de caféine et lui aussi d'action.

- Passe-moi çà ! Jeta-t-il à Milo en lui arrachant le manuscrit des mains, menaçant le fragile maintien de l'ouvrage.

- Hé ! T'es dingue ! Je te l'aurai donné après l'avoir fini ! Rends-moi çà !

Le visage d'Angelo se fendit d'un large sourire et ses yeux s'étrécirent avant de dévisager brièvement Milo et de se reporter sur le manuscrit qu'il tournait dans tous les sens à bout de bras. Aphrodite se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait.

- Oh, Milo ! Tss, tss, tss ... Où as-tu déniché çà ? ... Sapristi ... Comment ? ... C'est un pied là tu crois, Angelo ? Et là un bras, non ? Mais à qui ?

- Je sais pas trop ...

Milo soupira en se levant avant de les rejoindre.

- C'est justement ce que j'essayais de déterminer avant que ce sauvage ne me l'arrache des mains !

- En tout cas, ils ne manquent pas de souplesse, rajouta Aphrodite.

- Mais c'est quoi à la fin ! Explosa Aiolia en faisant sursauter tous les chevaliers présents dans la salle qui tomba dans un silence de mort.

- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna Milo. T'es le roi de la discrétion toi !

- Vous permettez ? S'éleva une voix froide derrière eux les faisant sursauter tous les quatre.

Saga du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, drapé dans toute la dignité de son rang et le regard aussi glacial que la banquise du pôle nord, leur prit le précieux manuscrit des mains avant d'y jeter un bref coup d'oeil. Ses sourcils se muèrent en un parfait accent circonflexe derrière les lunettes qu'il portait toujours pour lire. Il referma l'ouvrage dans un claquement sec.

- Je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit concernant Asgard dans cet exemplaire original et extrêmement rare du Kâma Sûtra que vous traitez avec si peu de considération. Je vous conseille les étagères 546 et 547, qui ne manquent pas d'ouvrages concernant les mythologies nordiques.

Les épaules de Milo s'affaissèrent légèrement.

- Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé un truc sympa ... Tu peux pas me le prêter quelques jours Saga ? Il y a deux ou trois passages que je n'ai pas bien compris ... Je crois que je les comprendrais mieux en suivant les gravures de manière plus pratique ...

Saga s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec force laissant apparaître un Hyoga totalement à bout de souffle qui s'écroula sur la première chaise venue.

- Ah ! La pause ! S'exclama Angelo en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Pour une fois qu'il arrive à temps notre petit canard de Sibérie ...

La réflexion lui valut un regard noir de la part de Camus.

- C'est pas méchant ! Marmonna DM, craignant sans doute de glisser dans les escaliers en sortant. A joke ... une boutade ... qu'est ce qu'il manque d'humour notre frenchy !

- Tu le cherches constamment, aussi ! Rétorqua Aphrodite. Laisse-le donc tranquille.

Mu se détourna des chamailleries traditionnelles de ses compagnons d'armes et rejoignit Hyoga avec inquiétude et un verre d'eau à la main.

- Hyoga ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais accompagner Mime et Shun en Odalwar. Pourquoi es-tu revenu seul ?

Le chevalier blond but une longue gorgée et reprit un peu contenance avant de faire face à ses aînés.

- Bonjour ... Je reviens d'Odalwar à l'instant. Je suis revenu à toute vitesse pour vous prévenir des derniers évènements là-bas. Shun et Mime y sont encore.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et leur fit face, notamment à Saga qui avait abandonné son manuscrit sur la table de travail des « bonnets d'âne » comme les avait surnommés non sans humour Dokho. Milo avait aussitôt fait main basse, ni vu ni connu, sur l'ouvrage tout en affichant un sourire angélique et innocent.

- Explique-toi Hyoga. Nous sommes tous là sauf Athéna qui est parti à Rodorio avec Seiya. Je lui ferai part de tes dires.

- Bien. Sur la demande de Mu, nous nous sommes rendus en Odalwar et somme tombés en plein drame si je puis dire. La princesse Lydwina allait tomber dans les flammes d'un brasier que les gardes n'arrivaient pas à éteindre et Frey n'arrivait pas à la sauver. Je vous passe les détails mais nous avons pu les sauver. Ensuite, une guérisseuse est intervenue pour les soigner car ils étaient gravement brûlés, surtout Frey.

Il reprit un gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre.

- La princesse vient de se réveiller. Elle nous a fait part de son étrange expérience lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Elle aurait rencontré Saga, leur déesse de l'histoire qui lui aurait confié juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience que le jour allait bientôt arriver et que tout lui serait révélé dans la prophétie oubliée ... perdue dans le monde englouti ...

Les chevaliers d'or se dévisagèrent. Certains affichaient leur étonnement, d'autres leur scepticisme. Saga ne manqua pas de le remarquer et digéra ces informations, laissant Hyoga récupérer de son effort.

- Quels crédits peut-on accorder aux dires de la princesse ? Autrement dit, avait-elle toute sa tête lorsqu'elle vous a confié ces propos ?

- Oui. Elle est claire, autant que vous et moi. Nous étions également très septique lorsqu'elle nous a raconté cela et nous avions pensé que la douleur la faisait délirer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle nous a répété plusieurs fois les mêmes termes et nous avons testé sa mémoire. Croyez-moi, il s'agit peut-être d'une information capitale.

- Une prophétie ... avança Camus. Pourquoi pas ... C'est assez courant à Asgard et dans les mythologies nordiques. Le crépuscule des dieux, leur fin du monde en fait, commence par une prophétie ...

Saga ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, ce qui lui donna l'allure définitive d'un professeur aux yeux d'Aiolia qui se reprenait à espérer pouvoir sortir rapidement de cette prison de livres.

- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? Et Frey ?

- Il n'était pas encore réveillé quand je suis parti. Mais il est bien plus gravement touché qu'elle.

- A quel point ? Demanda Mu.

- Je l'ignore. A vrai dire, nous ignorons s'il va survivre à ses blessures.

- D'accord. Répète-moi ses mots concernant cette prophétie ... lui demanda Saga, sans s'appesantir sur Frey pour lequel il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat.

- le jour va bientôt arriver. Tout lui sera révélé dans la prophétie oubliée ... perdue dans le monde englouti ... ce sont les mots exacts qu'elle nous a confié.

- Le monde englouti ! S'exclama Dohko. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de l'Atlantide ?

- Ce serait étonnant, fit Mu tout en frissonnant d'espoir au nom du continent perdu auquel il devait ses pouvoirs de régénération des armures.

- Nous devons en envisager la possibilité, approuva Shaka.

- Tout comme le royaume de Poséidon, rajouta Hyoga. Après tout, son royaume est au fond de la mer et il existe une entrée en Asgard pour y accéder. Shun et moi avons plutôt envisagé cette hypothèse.

- Bien ... fit Saga.

- Si Poséidon a son royaume sous-marin, le dieu nordique des océans, Aegir, doit également avoir le sien ... Il serait logique que la prophétie y soit, rajouta Camus.

- Bien ... nous allons étudier ces trois possibilités et élargir nos recherches, conclut Saga en remettant ses lunettes avant de consulter sa montre. Pause d'une heure pour tous. Nous ferons des groupes équilibrés pour ces recherches. Quatre ... Un sur Hel, un pour l'Atlantide, un pour Poséidon et le dernier pour Aegir ... A tout à l'heure.

Tous sortirent l'un après l'autre en passant à côté de Saga qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il tendit le bras devant Milo lorsque ce dernier passa devant lui.

- Je crois que tu as sous ton bras quelque chose qui doit rester dans ces murs.

- Pff ... tu es agaçant !

- Et toi, tu es un cochon !

* * *

_« A Tyralcen»_

Myrna errait depuis plus d'une heure déjà entre les arbres tout en ramassant çà et là des variétés de plantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sifflotait gaiement, se sentant légère comme l'air frais et humide qui régnait dans les sous-bois. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien en forêt, bien mieux que partout ailleurs et cela depuis son plus jeune âge.

Tout à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas le mouvement furtif à sa gauche et la flèche qui la manqua alors qu'elle s'était baissée pour ramasser une énième plante inconnue la surprit totalement.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Commença-t-elle en sentant tout d'un coup la pointe d'une flèche entre ses omoplates.

- Ne vous retournez pas ! Lui ordonna une voix fluette. Et marchez tout droit le long du sentier sans faire de mouvements brusques !

Myrna arrondit les yeux de surprise. Une future chevalière se faire avoir aussi facilement. Albérich allait en avoir une crise d'apoplexie s'il venait à l'apprendre. L'image lui arracha un gloussement.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! S'éleva la voix sur un ton indigné. Et avancez !

Elle commença à avancer sur le sentier escarpé les bras le long du corps, ses doigts cherchant la petite faucille dans les plis de sa jupe.

- je peux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ? S'enquit-elle poliment afin de détourner l'attention de son ravisseur.

- çà ne vous regarde pas ! Lui répondit la voix en finissant sur un ton plus aïgu qui rassura définitivement Myrna alors qu'elle venait de saisir fermement sa faucille.

- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je me suis tordue la cheville sur une racine. Je peux regarder un instant ?

Son ravisseur parut hésiter avant d'approuver. Elle se baissa et fit mise de se masser la cheville. La flèche pointée sur elle s'était un peu écartée de son dos. Le soleil qui jouait dans le feuillage des arbres lui indiquait clairement la position de l'ombre de son ravisseur. Elle saisit fermement sa faucille et d'une mouvement souple faucha avec sa jambe son ravisseur qui, pris par surprise, s'étala de tout son long. En un instant, elle fut sur lui, la faucille entaillant légèrement sa gorge.

- Aïe ! Murmura le jeune adolescent aux yeux bleus pâles et aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui se retrouvait sous elle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Que fais-tu en pleine forêt avec un arc à kidnapper des femmes à ton âge ?

- J'ai 13 ans cria-t-il, sa voix finissant une nouvelle fois dans les aigus. Je suis pas jeune ! Je suis un homme !

Myrna se mit à sourire mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant ses yeux furibonds.

- D'accord, calme-toi, l'homme. Je te confisque çà par contre, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans cette forêt censée être déserte ?

- Elle n'est pas déserte ! Cria-t-il encore avant de se taire brusquement comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Enfin, il y a moi ...

- J'avais vu. Je m'appelle Myrna ... Et toi ?

L'adolescent croisa les bras et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un air buté.

- Jörn !

- Bonjour, Jörn. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vous kidnappais pour vous échanger ...

- Voilà qui est intéressant. Se moqua gentiment Myrna. Et m'échanger contre quoi ?

- De l'argent et de la nourriture ... pour ma famille et pour nous tous ...

- Ah ... Je croyais que tu vivais seul dans cette grande forêt.

L'adolescent reprit son air buté et Myrna remarqua ses traits émaciés, ses joues creusées et la finesse de ses avant-bras à peine dissimulés par sa tunique déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Ce garçon qui se prétendait être un homme était aussi mince qu'elle bien que plus grand. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mangé à sa faim depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, il ressemblait terriblement à ces garçons qui traînaient nu-pieds en Odalwar.

C'était étrange car d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Albérich et d'après les livres qui décrivaient Tyralcen, ses habitants étaient bien logés et bien nourris. Elle sortit de sa besace qu'elle emportait partout avec elle deux pommes. Elle lui en tendit une et vit un éclat de convoitise passer dans ses yeux.

- Prends-la ... Elle est excellente, c'est juré. Si je me lève, tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir ?

Il secoua la tête et elle soupira.

- D'accord ... alors tu devras manger couché ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu es « seul » ici ... Tu ne vis pas en ville avec les autres ?

Les yeux pâles s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Et perdre ma liberté ? Jamais ! Cria-t-il avec emphase.

- Je ne suis pas sourde, c'est inutile de crier ainsi à tout va. Au moins, tu n'aurais pas faim ... et ta famille non plus ...

- C'est facile de dire çà pour vous qui êtes riche dans votre beau château de princesse de Tyralcen !

Myrna inclina la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de la soeur d'Albérich.

- Je ne suis pas la princesse de Tyralcen ...

Jörn ouvrit des yeux surpris, bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et parut clairement dépité.

- Oh je croyais ... mais c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air très riche ... je me suis trompé !

- Tu ne l'a jamais vu ? Sourit Myrna en songeant à l'énorme différence qui pouvait exister entre elle et Ulrica.

- Non, j'aurai dû mieux me renseigner.

- Eh bien, quand tu croiseras une petite bonne femme acariâtre à la voix haut perché, aussi haute que large et enrubannée de rose des pieds au chignon, tu sauras que c'est elle. Crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas te tromper ... Il n'y a personne qui lui ressemble ... mais je doute qu'elle vienne un jour par ici ...

- Ah ...

Elle éclata d'un rire clair devant son air ahuri puis dépité avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tu devrais manger ... sinon, tu vas tomber en poussière ... Je vais devoir rentrer, mais je vais te laisser tout ce que j'ai en nourriture et demain je reviendrais en déposer .. ici, précisa-t-elle en désignant un tronc creux à quelques mètres d'eux ...

- Et pourquoi vous feriez çà ? Fit-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Parce que tu me fais penser à mon pays ... Et un jour tu m'expliqueras peut-être ce que tu fais ici ...

- Jamais !

Son ton heurté ne l'empêcha pas de ramasser toute la nourriture que Myrna venait de déposer à côté de lui dès qu'elle l'avait libéré. Il replaça son arc sur son épaule et disparut sans un merci dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. Elle le suivit des yeux et s'interrogea sur cette rencontre fortuite. A priori, ils étaient nombreux à vivre en marge de la société créée par Albérich. Il était temps de rentrer et de s'informer sur ce sujet. Après avoir vu la maigreur de ce jeune adolescent, elle devinait sans peine que des femmes et probablement d'autres enfants devaient être comme lui ... peut-être malades ...

Elle retourna sur ses pas et accéléra l'allure en direction du château sans voir la silhouette fine et sombre qui avait suivi toute la scène. Le jeune homme embusqué sortit légèrement du couvert et sourit.

- C'est donc toi, la jeune princesse d'Odalwar ... Je ne suis pas déçu ... à bientôt, jeune Myrna ...

Il s'enfonça à la suite de l'adolescent dans la partie sombre de la forêt qui l'engloutit.

* * *

_« Trois jours plus tard – Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans la bibliothèque »_

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Personne ne parut réagir à l'appel d'Aiolia qui venait de faire basculer sa chaise en se relevant brusquement, faisant sursauter Shaka qui étudiait tranquillement à ses côtés. A vrai dire, personne n'y prêtait plus attention tant Aiolia avait déjà répété dans le vide cette phrase. Au début tous le croyait, puis l'attention s'était estompée. Shaka s'était gentiment désigné lui-même pour vérifier et endiguer la fougue du jeune lion, pressé d'en finir avec cette tâche ingrate.

Il lui prit donc l'ouvrage traitant de l'Atlantide d'entre les mains avec un sourire poli et le parcourut rapidement des yeux ... puis plus attentivement ... une première fois puis une seconde.

- Je crois qu'il a raison, énonça-t-il simplement sur son habituel ton calme et posé qui contrasta violemment avec le tohu-bohu général qui s'en suivit alors qu'Aiolia bombait fièrement du torse.

Saga se porta à ses côtés et Mu se pencha par dessus son épaule pour prendre connaissance du texte. Il s'était volontairement retiré du groupe concernant l'Atlantide afin de ne pas orienter involontairement les recherches vers une piste qui ne serait pas la bonne. Mais le texte était là, sous ses yeux.

Un vieux récit historique, qui confinait à la légende, mais jamais vérifié sur le continent de l'Atlantide avant que le continent ne s'abîme dans les eaux. Il décrivait le continent, les habitants, les villes, les techniques de cultures et de transformation des métaux. Il situait les connexions avec d'autres civilisations ... et dans toute la liste des noms des pays allant de la Grèce à l'Italie, en passant par Rhôdes, Malte ou l'Egype se trouvaient les royaumes de Poséidon et le royaume nordique d'Odin ; Asgard.

C'était le nom qu'avait reconnu Aiolia ... Asgard et l'Atlantide ... Dans la tête de Mu, les mots se mélangeaient ... L'Atlantide, la patrie de son peuple et Asgard, la patrie de Hilda ... Quelle étrange coïncidence ... Il se reprit en voyait la mine sidérée de ses compagnons qui avaient suivi son raisonnement.

- Ce serait incroyable, murmura Aioros.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose concernant la prophétie ? Demanda Mu la voix mal assurée.

- Non. Par contre, il indique clairement que le lien avec Asgard est un chapelet d'île situé au nord d'Asgard. Et qu'un passage entre les deux royaumes existerait à cet endroit.

Camus prit un ouvrage dans la pile de ceux qu'il conservait toujours à sa portée. Un ouvrage reprenant les principales caractéristiques du royaume de Hilda, rédigé consciencieusement par tous les émissaires du Sanctuaire auprès d'Asgard. Il y trouva une carte et pointa son index dans la direction des îles nordiques.

- C'est le royaume de Tyralcen, géré depuis des générations par la famille d'Albérich.Un royaume riche mais très peu connu, car hormis les pères et les fils de la famille règnante, aucun émissaire n'est jamais apparu à la cour d'Asgard.

- Ce sera notre point de départ, déclara Saga. Il faut se rendre à Tyralcen. Mu, je te suggère d'y aller sans tarder. Tu seras le plus à même pour emprunter ce passage vers l'Atlantide. Nous resterons en contact avec toi et avec Kiki pour être sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien à Hilda. Hyoga retournera auprès d'elle à la cour, car je te sais inquiet au sujet de Hagen.

- Est-ce une bonne idée ? Releva Aioros. N'y a-t-il pas un risque d'envenimer la situation entre Hagen et Hyoga ?

- Hyoga apprendra à se contrôler et à faire la part des choses, assura Saga d'un ton assez sec. C'est nécessaire pour quelqu'un de son rang. Mime et Shun assureront la protection de la princesse Lydwina tant que Frey ne sera pas remis ... ou du moins Shun, si Mime est appelé ailleurs par Hilda. Il y aura deux chevaliers divins en Asgard en plus des guerriers divins et de Mu ... çà me paraît suffisant pour le moment. Toutefois, si la situation évoluait, je ne tarderai pas à envoyer certains chevaliers d'or. Je souhaite que vous repreniez tous vos entraînements ... sans pour autant négliger l'étude des manuscrits de cette bibliothèque. Nous avons sans doute encore des révélations dans ces étagères ...

Mu hocha la tête. Son coeur souffrait de sa séparation d'avec Hilda. Mais il ne pouvait refuser de se rendre immédiatement dans le royaume ilien d'Albérich. Ils se battaient tous contre le temps. Et d'après Camus, il leur en restait très peu. Albérich ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance mais il allait être obligé de travailler avec lui. Le destin semblait décidément lui jouer de drôles de tours.

Il salua tous ses compagnons et récupéra ses affaires avant de se rendre une dernière fois auprès de Shaka qui avait regagné la quiétude de son temple.

- Shaka ?

- Je suis là, dans les appartements privés.

Mu pénétra les appartements privés qui étaient situés à l'arrière du temple de la vierge. Ils étaient clairs et sentaient le neuf malgré l'odeur de l'encens qui brûlait dans des coupelles dans les différentes pièces. La décoration était quasiment inexistante et l'aménagement assez spartiate, à l'image de son propriétaire. Tout était impeccablement rangé et propre.

- Je t'ai préparé un thé.

- Tu savais que je passerai ...

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, car avant chacun de ses départs, Mu avait pris l'habitude de passer quelques minutes chez son ami et d'y déguster un thé délicat, issu d'un mélange de jeunes pousses aux couleurs tendres que Shaka faisait venir directement d'Inde. Mu savoura le breuvage avec délectation.

- Tu appréhendes ta rencontre avec Albérich ? Le questionna Shaka, toujours aussi perspicace.

- Pour ne rien te cacher, oui, un peu. Je ne sais pas que penser de cet homme ... Et cela me dérange. J'ignore s'il a changé, si ses ambitions ont changé. Je ne sais pas si au dernier moment, il ne risque pas de nous nuire et de prendre le parti du mal ... comme il a pu le faire durant la bataille d'Asgard.

- Alors surveille-le avec discrétion. Hilda lui fait confiance ... Peut-être t'inquiètes-tu pour rien ...

- Et peut-être pas. Hilda est douce et prête à pardonner. Je connais la nature humaine et je doute que les gens changent vraiment.

- Kanon avait changé ... profondément ... la nature humaine nous réserve parfois quelques belles surprises ...

- Tu as raison. Je dois être trop méfiant.

- Tu veux la protéger, c'est normal que ton jugement puisse en être affecté. N'est-ce pas ce que nous reprochons à quelqu'un comme Hyoga ? Et pourtant, regarde son parcours ...

- Hmm ... je dois y aller. Merci pour ce thé, toujours aussi délicieux. C'est avec toi que je parviens le plus facilement à dialoguer par télépathie. Je te contacterai ou reviendrai ici selon ce que je trouverai. Reste proche de Kiki également, s'il te plaît.

- C'est entendu. Prends soin de toi, mon ami ...

- Pareillement. A bientôt.

Mu revêtit son armure d'or qui brilla de tous ses feux, prit ses affaires et disparut dans un léger éclair lumineux sous le regard indulgent de Shaka qui se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fleur de lotus dans laquelle il prenait place pour méditer. « Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, Mu. Il est temps pour moi aussi de reprendre contact avec Asgard.» Ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit s'éleva progressivement vers le monde lumineux dans lequel il allait la retrouver.

* * *

_« A Tyralcen, dans la bibliothèque du Palais d'Albérich»_

Albérich leva les yeux vers son élève qui depuis deux jours écumait tous les les livres relatifs à l'histoire de Tyralcen. Il s'interrogeait encore sur les motivations qui la poussaient aussi soudainement à s'intéresser à son peuple et son royaume ilien. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas ce changement brutal ... elle se révélait enfin comme il l'espérait ; une élève douée, qui suivait consciencieusement ses entraînements intensifs durant la matinée et qui l'accompagnait tous les soirs dans sa bibliothèque. Elle avait juste négocié un créneau d'environ trois heures tous les après-midi durant lesquelles elle disparaissait seule en forêt, pour se ressourcer d'après ses dires.

Il soupçonnait forcément autre chose, mais n'avait pas cherché pus loin puisqu'elle tenait tous les engagements qu'elle avait pris en dehors de ces trois heures. Il s'était résigné à ne pas lui imposer le train de travail soutenu qu'il avait initialement prévu.

Myrna était dans une position fort peu pratique pour lire selon lui mais qui semblait lui convenir. Allongée sur le tapis devant la cheminée, non loin de deux gros pots de plantes vertes qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts sans même sans rendre compte, elle dévorait dans un silence religieux l'ouvrage sur la cité que son ancêtre avait construire trois génération plus tôt sur l'île principale de Tyralcen.

Son menton reposait sur son poing refermé avec souplesse et de la main gauche elle tournait les pages, jouait avec les feuilles de la plante ou repoussait avec un geste agacé pour la dix-huitième fois la mèche couleur ébène qui ne cessait de retomber en vagues ondulantes sur l'ouvrage. Elle devrait s'attacher les cheveux, songea-t-il avant de réaliser avec surprise qu'il avait compté toutes les fois où cette mèche s'était égarée sur les pages. L'ouvrage qui était ouvert devant lui n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention de sa part depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il s'agita sur sa chaise. Comment diable pouvait-il perdre son temps à observer sa jeune élève lire au lieu de trouver une solution à leur problème ?

- Que vous arrive-t-il, maître ? S'éleva la voix moqueuse de Myrna qui lui décocha un regard enjoué. Vous paraissez bien agité aujourd'hui ... un problème dans l'étude de votre vieux grimoire ?

Albérich se renfrogna et plongea le nez dans son ouvrage, assurément un vieux grimoire comme elle venait de le préciser.

- Terminez donc votre lecture et ne vous souciez pas de moi !

Il l'entendit se relever et se déplacer rapidement vers lui, juste avant de voir sa main à l'ossature fine soulever le grimoire qui manqua de se défaire complètement pour le retourner.

- Je ne suis pas une grande érudite, mais je pense que votre lecture serait simplifiée si vous le lisiez à l'endroit, comme les gens ordinaires ... A moins que vous n'aimiez ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire à vos recherches ... ou que vous soyez distrait par quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un ...

Albérich faillit s'étrangler puis songea à l'étrangler, elle, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son sourire malicieux et son regard lumineux, il faillit bondir en arrière et se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je ... Laissez cet ouvrage avant de le faire définitivement tomber en morceaux ! S'exclama-t-il tout en reprenant contenance.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et recula un peu. La réaction d'Albérich lorsqu'elle l'approchait par surprise l'amusait beaucoup. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle durant de longues minutes sans trahir la moindre émotion, de peur qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la fuite. Comment un guerrier réputé aussi cruel que lui pouvait se mettre à bafouiller ou à rougir ainsi dès lors qu'elle s'en approchait ? Albérich maîtrisait parfaitement ses réactions durant les entraînements ou les leçons mais dès qu'ils redevenaient des jeunes gens du même rang au lieu de leur relation maître/élève, il semblait décontenancé.

- Je m'en vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter ... en espérant qu'Ulrica n'ait pas fait main basse avant nous sur toutes les pâtisseries confectionnées aujourd'hui par votre merveilleuse cuisinière. Je vous prends quelque chose ?

- Non, merci ...

Il faillit ajouter « revenez vite » lorsqu'elle quitta la pièces mais se ravisa aussitôt tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à son verre avant de le renifler. Cette diablesse experte en toute sorte de breuvage ne lui aurait-elle pas glissé quelque chose dans son alcool habituel qui le rendait faible d'esprit ?

C'est ainsi que Mu, qui venait de se téléporter depuis le Sanctuaire le trouva, à renifler son verre d'alcool. Albérich fit un bond sur son siège, lâcha son verre qui se brisa à ses pieds et sortit aussitôt son épée du dessous de son bureau pour la pointer sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Bonsoir Albérich ... Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ... vous pouvez baisser votre arme ...

Le guerrier divin reconnut alors les traits fins et l'armure dorée de Mu et rangea son son arme sans se départir de son regard mauvais.

- Bonsoir, chevalier du bélier. Vous savez que pour tout être normalement constitué et un poil civilisé, les entrées se font par les portes. Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai des nouvelles du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et d'Odalwar ... Je suis désolé pour cette entrée peu habituelle, mais j'ai guidé ma téléportation en fonction de votre cosmos.

Mu s'essuya le front où perlait de fines gouttes de sueur. La téléportation sur d'aussi longues distances le fatiguait toujours autant. Albérich prit un regard plus clair et il désigna une chaise en face de son bureau à Mu.

- Prenez place avant de tomber ... et ôtez votre armure, nous sommes encore en été en Asgard, même si le Sanctuaire d'Athéna doit être bien plus chaud qu'ici.

Mu le remercia et fit de même avec son armure qui explosa avant de se reconstituer en un élégant bélier d'or qui trônait à présent au milieu de la pièce. Il prit place en face de son vis-à-vis et refusa poliment son verre avant de fixer le regard intelligent qu'Albérich affichait.

- Nous vous avions laissé au Palais d'Hilda afin d'assurer sa protection. Comment pouvez-vous avoir des nouvelles d'Odalwar ? Un messager ?

- On peut dire çà comme çà ... Je vous explique les grandes lignes ...

Mu raconta l'arrivée de Hyoga et Shun, le comportement de Hagen, les évènements en Odalwar, le réveil de Lydwina et sa discussion avec Saga puis leur découverte dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. En même temps, il observait Albérich qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans le monticule de papiers se trouvant sur son bureau. Il extirpa enfin une double plaque de verre avec un morceau de parchemin coincé au milieu qu'il lui tendit.

- je savais que cela aurait son importance. Je crois pouvoir vous affirmer sans me tromper que ceci est le début de votre prophétie.

Mu écarquilla les yeux et prit avec précaution l'objet.

- Vous avez réussi à la déchiffrer ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait part de votre découverte ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien pu en tirer hormis les mots _déesse_ et _brouillard_ ... C'est une langue ancienne qui m'est totalement inconnue. Seul certains mots ressemblent au vieil asgardien encore utilisé par les prêtres.

Mu étudia avec attention le texte et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas de l'asgardien, enfin pas tout ... Cette phrase est rédigé dans le dialecte qui était le plus couramment utilisé en Atlantide ... C'est dans cette langue que sont rédigés nos formules pour les réparations des armures. Les descendants de l'Atlantide et les chevaliers du Bélier se transmettent ces manuels de génération en génération depuis la disparition du continent ...

- L'Atlantide, le continent noyés sous les eaux ... murmura Albérich avant de se reprendre. Pouvez-vous lire cette phrase ?

- Oui, sans problème ...

- Albérich ! C'était quoi ce raffut métallique ? Vous avez fait tomber l'échelle qui orne vos étagères en vous prenant les pieds dans le tapis ?

- Malheur ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Marmonna Albérich en jetant un regard à Mu. Ne parlez pas de la situation en Odalwar à Myrna ! Elle voudrait évidemment s'y rendre, ce qui ne changerait rien mais nous ferait perdre un temps précieux pour son entraînement.

Mu plissa ses yeux en amande.

- Je crois que c'est à elle de le décider, non ?

- Non ! Je suis son maître et croyez-moi, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme cela avec elle. Les liens qui unissent les soeurs sont bien trop puissants pour qu'elles soient capable de garder la tête froide si l'une d'elle a des problèmes comme c'est le cas. Alors pas un mot ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Si le ton utilisé par Albérich ne lui plut absolument pas, Mu dut admettre qu'il avait raison sur le fond et sourit largement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Myrna les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau qu'elle déposa sans façon sur une petite table recouverte d'ouvrages précieux près de l'entrée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant Mu aux côtés d'Albérich.

- Mu ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Bonsoir ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher des informations après avoir trouvé une piste au Sanctuaire. Et nous avons trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Oh !

- Si vous voulez bien éviter de nous dissiper, Myrna, la tança Albérich, nous pourrions continuer et en apprendre d'avantage.

Myrna inclina la tête sur le côté a et passa devant lui sans un mot. Elle prit place aux côtés de Mu et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, il grogne très fort mais ne mord pas ! Il sait même être adorable parfois !

Albérich lui jeta un regard mauvais et Mu faillit s'étrangler. Trouver Albérich adorable ? En voila une idée étrange ... malin, intelligent, rusé ou fourbe ... ces mots là semblaient bien mieux le caractériser mais il ne voulait pas démoraliser la jeune femme et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Très bien, Myrna. Voyons ce texte de plus près ... Cette dernière phrase est exactement : _Des entrailles de la Terre, renaîtront les six armures oubliées, dont celle d'or, destinée à la fille du dieu sage. _

- Les six armures ? Répéta Myrna en posant son doigt là où Mu avait déchiffré ces trois mots. Etes-vous sûrs que cela nous concerne ? Nous ne sommes que cinq et seules cinq armures ont surgi devant nous au palais.

- C'est exact mais il y a trop d'indices qui nous dirigent vers ce texte comme point de départ de la prophétie, indiqua Albérich. Ici, dans le paragraphe juste au-dessus les mots déesse et brouillard apparaissent. En fait le texte tout entier est écrit dans différentes langues ...

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, confirma Mu. Cette phrase est intégralement écrite dans ce vieux dialecte de l'Atlantide, sans doute parce qu'elle concerne des armures et que dans ce domaine les Atlantes ont toujours été des références. Mai où est la sixième ? Elle n'est pas encore apparue ?

- A vous de nous le dire, c'est vous le spécialiste, lança Albérich. Quelles sont les cinq qui sont au Palais ? Y a-t-il une armure d'or avec ?

- Je devrais retourner vérifier mais auparavant je dois vous dire que j'étais venu dans un but précis. Retrouver l'accès qui mène de Tyralcen à l'Atlantide. Nous avons retrouvé un manuscrit qui nous indiquait qu'Asgard et l'Atlantide étaient reliés par un chemin qui se trouve dans le royaume ilien du Nord. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

Albérich contourna le bureau et se planta devant la fenêtre tout en regardant la vaste forêt qui s'étendait derrière le château jusqu'à la mer. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Cinq soeurs, six armures, la fille du dieu sage ... la fille d'Odin donc, puisqu'il était considéré comme le plus sage de tous les dieux nordiques. Hilda, sans doute ... en tant que représentante d'Odin elle pouvait être considérée comme sa fille ... Il tiqua un peu mais accepta l'hypothèse comme étant vraisemblable. Il manquait une armure ... Laquelle ? Celle destinée à Hilda ? En parlant d'armures ...

Son esprit bondissait d'une idée à l'autre en les faisant tournoyer et s'imbriquer du mieux possible mais il manquait encore trop de pièces au puzzle. Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur le manuscrit sous verre. Elle était là. La prophétie était dans sa famille transmis de génération en générations comme un bien précieux. Les liens avec les Atlantes lui paraissaient également évidents à présent et il croisa le regard clair et patient de Mu. Le destin avait voulu qu'il remplaçât Siegfried ... Tout aurait donc été calculé par les dieux depuis le départ ... depuis toujours en fait ...

- Venez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose, leur annonça-t-il en les précédant dans le couloir, la plaque de verre sous le bras et son épée flamboyante dans la main gauche. Je viens de comprendre quelque chose ...

Mu et Myrna se regardèrent et lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à la salle d'armes où de nombreuses armes défensives, offensives et armures étaient soigneusement alignées ou exposées aux murs. Albérich se dirigea rapidement vers le fonds de la salle et fit jouer un levier camouflé derrière une frise en bois foncé. Le mur du fond coulissa dans un couinement aigu, prouvant que le mécanisme n'était que très rarement utilisé.

Il laissa place à une pièce aux dimensions réduites, pouvant être éclairée par deux torches situées de part et d'autre du mur coulissant. Albérich les alluma avant de se diriger vers une sorte de piédestal sur lequel se trouvait une armure sommaire qui à l'heure actuelle ne protégerait plus efficacement son porteur tant elle était endommagée. Le plastron, les jambières et les épaulettes étaient complètement noircis, laissant seulement apparaître en quelques endroits la couleur originelle qui semblait blanche, légèrement irisée, presque transparente.

- C'est ici que j'ai trouvé ce texte, à côté de cette armure qui appartenait à mes ancêtres. Le dernier qui l'aurait porté se serait fait tuer d'après la légende en défendant son royaume contre des ombres issus d'un monde de brouillard. Il aurait péri sous les coups de ces ombres mais son peuple aurait été sauvé par un chevalier venu d'un royaume depuis longtemps disparu au fond des eaux. C'est également ce chevalier qui aurait offert cette armure, sans doute magnifique à l'origine, en gage d'amitié. Toujours d'après la légende, le jeune fils de mon ancêtre aurait repris le pouvoir après le décès de son père. Après cela, le chevalier ne serait plus jamais revenu dans notre royaume.

Il se tourna vers Mu et lui donna le casque qui protégeait celui qui pouvait revêtir l'armure. Un visage gravé dans le métal blanc glissa du casque dans un claquement sec. Mu essuya délicatement les traces de suie le maculant, révélant les traits fins et régulier du masque. Il suivit les contours du bout des doigts et essuya les dernières traces sur le front. Une émotion particulière le saisit alors qu'il découvrit en plein milieu du front, deux shakras identiques aux siens ou à ceux de Kiki ... le signe distinctif des habitants de l'Atlantide.Il n'avait plus le moindre doute à présent. Cette armure avait été fabriquée par ses lointains ancêtres, tout comme il l'avait ressenti en la voyant. Un douce pulsation émanait de ce métal si particulier et s'harmonisait complètement avec son cosmos qui se mit à crépiter malgré lui tout autour de lui.

Myrna se rapprocha d'Albérich, les yeux embués tout en observant Mu qui palpait l'armure blessée avec délicatesse et dextérité.

- C'est merveilleux ... on dirait presque que l'armure et Mu ne font plus qu'un tant leurs auras se ressemblent et s'harmonisent. C'est étrange comme les traits du masque rappellent ceux de Mu. Il aurait pu être moulé sur son visage.

- Oui, c'est ce qui vient de me revenir en mémoire. J'ai découvert cette cachette par hasard quand je devais avoir cinq ou six ans à l'époque. Mon grand-père m'a largement puni pour avoir surpris cette cachette, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de revenir et de chaparder le texte et l'épée à sa mort deux ou trois ans plus tard. De toute façon, mon père n'en aurait rien fait.

- L'épée ?

- Oui, l'épée flamboyante appartient à cette armure et non à celle du guerrier divin de Megrez. Elle m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens !

Myrna fronça les sourcils, intriguée par cette dernière remarque.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mu s'était rapproché d'eux et fut surpris de voir Albérich ôter sa ceinture et soulever sa tunique. Une longue cicatrice aux bords irréguliers courait de l'avant de son torse, le long de son flanc droit, descendait a priori jusqu'à ses hanches et peut-être sa fesse droite. Myrna laissa échapper un cri et son oeil d'experte en blessures ne la trompa pas.

- une brûlure ... Une brûlure mal soignée et profonde ... la cicatrisation ne s'est pas faite correctement, il y a du y avoir une surinfection. Je ne peux plus rien faire à présent, c'est trop tard ...

- C'est exact, fit Albérich en rajustant sa tunique et bouclant la ceinture qu'il portait au-dessus. Un an de douleurs atroces et des mois de douleurs tout juste supportables. Ma punition pour avoir surpris mon grand-père ! Lança-t-il, acide en enflammant l'épée et en la positionnant le long de sa blessure.

- La trace n'a jamais disparu. Elle s'est déformée et élargie en grandissant. Mais laissons là cela et revenons à l'essentiel ; la prophétie et le chemin vers l'Atlantide. Je ne vois qu'un endroit possible. A l'extrême nord de l'île, il existe un pic rocheux surplombant des grottes sous-marines qui disparaissent lorsqu'il la marée est haute. On dit l'endroit maudit ... Je ne crois pas aux malédictions mais comme les légendes semblent se confondre avec l'histoire, je propose de commencer par là. Nous irons dès demain car nous ne pouvons y aller de nuit. La forêt est dangereuse et les rochers escarpés encore bien plus. Nous nous y rendrons tous les trois dès l'aube. Je vais refermer cette pièce qui désormais n'est connue que de nous trois. Bonne nuit.

Il les congédia assez sèchement mais ni Mu, ni Myrna ne parurent s'en offusquer. Mu était encore sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il venait de ressentir en trouvant une armure conçue par les mains de ses ancêtres. Pas seulement réparée, mais conçue dans son intégralité.

Myrna était encore sous le choc de la blessure qu'un grand-père avait pu infliger à son petit-fils pour avoir simplement vu une chose qu'il voulait tenir secrète. Comment Albérich avait-il pu grandir dans cette demeure où il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucun amour entre ses habitants. Quelle tristesse !

Albérich referma la pièce et se retrouva seul au milieu de la salle d'armes. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à leur montrer cette cicatrice qu'il avait toujours tenu secrète tant elle le répugnait ? Il ne souhaitait pas se faire plaindre alors pourquoi ? Il revit le visage horrifié de sa jeune élève. Peut-être comprendrait-elle maintenant qu'il n'avait rien de la personne gentille ou adorable qu'elle croyait avoir cerné en lui ... Tant mieux ... Leurs échanges seraient alors bien plus simples. Mais il se prit à espérer furtivement le contraire et sortit précipitamment de la salle d'armes, laissant cet espoir secret et les mauvais souvenirs enfermés dans la petite pièce secrète comme il l'avait toujours fait.


	32. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Nelliana 3

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Nelliana – Chapitre 3**

_« An du Dragon de Feu 999, quelques jours après le solstice d'été – En Odalmon»_

La nuit venait de tomber et Nelliana put enfin s'isoler dans sa modeste chambre après une nouvelle journée éprouvante, tant pour son corps que pour ses nerfs.

Bud, après lui avoir accordé une petite pause suite à sa blessure, avait repris l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait initialement décidé de lui imposer. Même si elle le supportait mieux depuis qu'elle parvenait à s'isoler pour se régénérer mentalement par la méditation, elle restait très éprouvée physiquement.

Aujourd'hui c'était sa cheville qui avait cédé en pleine ascension d'un pic rocheux surplombant une rivière au courant rapide. Elle avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres en contrebas avant de pouvoir se raccrocher à des racines mises à nues par les intempéries.

Après un bref coup d'oeil vers elle, Bud avait pris place au sommet du pic et s'y était assis, décrétant qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule pour remonter. Cela avait bien duré deux heures durant lesquelles, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait haï un homme de toute son âme tout en serrant les dents pour remonter. Heureusement pour elle, sa cheville n'était finalement que légèrement foulée.

Lorsqu'elle était enfin parvenue au sommet, exténuée et couverte de poussière, la robe déchirée en plusieurs endroits et le visage éraflé par les ronces, son maître s'était tranquillement relevé en déclarant qu'elle avait mis un temps infiniment trop long. Ce fut la seconde fois qu'elle haït une personne ... et ce fut la même que la première.

Elle passa devant lui sans un mot et décréta avec humeur que l'entraînement était achevé pour la journée tout en s'éloignant d'un pas aussi vif et digne que lui permettaient sa cheville foulée et son allure pitoyable.

Elle n'avait pas vu le regard mi-amusé mi-admiratif du guerrier divin qui lui avait emboîté le pas en sifflotant. Il ne l'aurait pas cru au départ mais elle avait réussi sans son aide. La jeune oie blanche qu'on lui avait confié commençait à se métamorphoser en une ravissante jeune femme au caractère assuré et à la volonté affirmée.

Nelliana soupira et alluma les trois bougies qu'elle plaça à côté et en face d'elle, à même le sol. Elles y laisseraient sans doute encore quelques traces de cire figée semblables aux autres qui maculaient déjà le bois patiné par le temps.

Ses yeux fixèrent la flamme vacillante qui ondulait régulièrement devant elle, lui rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait médité avec le chevalier de la vierge, au palais d'Asgard.

* * *

_C'était peu de temps avant la venue de Hel. Elle lui avait demandé de l'initier. Il avait accepté. Elle s'en était réjouie car même si elle ne le connaissait pas, la sérénité, la calme assurance et la sagesse qui émanaient de lui l'avaient impressionnée. _

_Ils s'étaient isolés, non loin de la bibliothèque, s'écartant volontairement du brouhaha de la cour et des amis, généreux et drôles de Shaka, mais bien envahissants pour une séance de méditation au calme._

_Ce dernier avait naturellement adopté la position du lotus et elle avait eu du mal à l'imiter, par manque de souplesse et aussi en raison de la longueur de sa jupe. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il lui avait conseillé de s'asseoir confortablement en face de lui, afin d'atteindre facilement le stade de sérénité élevé qui la conduirait à la méditation._

_Il avait ensuite allumé trois bougies, l'une à leur droite, l'autre à leur gauche et la troisième entre eux. Lui-même n'en avait aucun besoin mais le fait de fixer une flamme vacillante avec intensité pouvait faciliter l'apaisement nécessaire avant d'entrer en méditation._

_Il lui enseigna ensuite différentes techniques de respiration et les répéta avec elle. Nelliana s'était sentie ridicule et surtout très bête en face de lui. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait senti douter, il l'avait incité à poursuivre d'une parole ou d'un sourire encourageants. _

_Cela avait duré plus de trois heures sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait autant de temps en compagnie d'une autre personne que ses soeurs, Mauld ou son père. Elle s'était sentie bien à ses côtés, tout simplement. Inutile d'en dire ou d'en penser d'avantage._

_Elle n'avait pas réussi à méditer ce jour là, mais le lendemain, lors de la seconde séance, elle y parvint._

* * *

Nelliana sortit de ses souvenirs et se concentra sur la flamme vacillante devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira puis expira lentement, calmement, profondément. Elle sentit son esprit s'élever et espéra retrouver le chevalier d'or dans ce monde blanc et pur.

* * *

_« An du Dragon de Feu 999, au même moment – Au Sanctuaire»_

Mu était reparti vers Asgard et Shaka débarrassait tranquillement la table, nettoyant, rinçant et essuyant soigneusement les tasses dans lesquelles ils avaient bu leur thé plus tôt.

La présence de Mu lui avait fait du bien, même s'il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mu et lui avaient toujours été très proches. La proximité de leurs lieux d'entraînement, leurs modes de vie semblables et leurs nombreuses affinités les avaient naturellement rapprochés. Il était heureux que son ami ait enfin trouvé une vie équilibrée et harmonieuse, même si le contexte en Asgard était complexe.

Asgard ...

Nelliana ...

Ce fut comme un léger flash dans ses pensées. Les deux noms étaient devenus indissociables pour lui au fil des jours.

Il était temps pour lui d'aller la rejoindre dans ce monde clair et lumineux.

* * *

Nelliana arriva bien avant Shaka dans le monde de lumière, comme cela se produisait régulièrement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Elle observa les alentours, tous ses sens en alerte et tenta d'affiner sa perception.

Ses soeurs ... pour une raison étrange elle ressentait la présence de ses deux aînées et une autre bien plus furtivement. Pourtant elle était à peu près sûre que ni Lydwina ni Illyana ne parvenaient à atteindre un stade aussi avancé de concentration.

Elle vit un éclair bleu, éblouissant, tomber bien plus loin de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait et se mit à courir dans cette direction. La présence ténue d'Illyana disparut totalement avec l'éclair. Il ne restait plus que celle diffuse de Lydwina et l'autre qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Elle arriva enfin complètement essouflée là où elle avait vu tomber l'éclair et vit un peu plus loin sa soeur aînée en pleine discussion avec une belle femme à l'assurance tranquille. Elle observa l'aura qui entourait Lydwina et fut frappée par l'intense douleur et l'incompréhension qu'elle y lut.

- Lydwina !

Au moment où elle cria son nom, cette dernière disparut, rapidement suivie par la femme avec laquelle elle parlait.

- Lydwina ... Murmura-t-elle. Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Quel était la véritable nature de cet endroit ? Au départ, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un monde issu de sa conscience ou de celle de Shaka et qu'ils s'y retrouvaient par dieu sait quel moyen. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée ... sinon comment expliquer la présence de ses soeurs et de cette femme ?

- Nelliana ? Vous allez bien ?

La voix de Shaka fut comme un baume apaisant sur ses nerfs éprouvés par sa fatigue et les scènes qui s'étaient déroulées devant elle et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- Où sommes-nous chevalier ? Je veux dire, quel est cet endroit étrange dans lequel nous nous retrouvons ?

Shaka regarda autour de lui et eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de monde spirituel créé par nos esprits. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Mais cela ne ressemble pas au lieu que vous avez traversé lorsque vous êtes venus nous chercher quand nos cosmos ont explosé ?

- Effectivement, c'est très différent. Pourquoi ces questions Nelliana ? Reprit-il avec douceur.

- j'ai vu ... enfin senti mes soeurs ... enfin leur présence. Et il y a encore quelque chose ici .. ou quelqu'un ...

Son regard errait sur les abords moutonneux de cet étrange monde sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quoi que ce fut. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y venait, elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir la plénitude et la sérénité qu'elle éprouvait habituellement. Elle sentait même un danger immédiat.

Shaka posa son regard sur elle. Elle semblait tendue, aux aguets et même déroutée. Ses prunelles émeraude fouillaient les brumes qui les cernaient tous deux. Lui-même n'avait pourtant rien ressenti de particulier dans cet étrange lieu.

- Non ! Nia-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de reprendre plus doucement. J'en suis certaine chevalier, croyez-moi !

-Nelliana ... Etes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ? Vous avez peut-être inconsciemment tant voulu revoir vos soeurs au point d'avoir eu une illusion. Et je crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre ... que je connais ... mais bien plus loin ...

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et son regard s'arrêta sur une partie plus lointaine et plus sombre de cet étrange monde, qu'elle distinguait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y venait. Elle avança de quelques pas hésitants dans cette direction et Shaka la suivit à distance en silence.

- C'est là-bas ! J'en suis sûre !

A présent totalement sûre d'elle, elle se mit à courir vers les nuages sombres. Shaka la retint par le bras l'arrêtant dans son élan.

- Nelliana, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage de vous y précipiter ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta net et pivota vers lui dans une envolée de jupe mauve.

- Il y a quelque chose juste derrière ces pans nébuleux et cela m'appelle. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Shaka , les yeux bien ouverts, fouilla du regard l'obscurité mais n'y sentait rien. Il ne se jugeait pas en sécurité et même rejeté par cette partie de ce monde comme s'il ne pouvait y entrer. Il avança de quelques pas mais un vent violent se leva, balayant ses longs cheveux blonds et le repoussant de deux bons mètres. Nelliana le regarda avec surprise.

- Shaka ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux aller au-delà et pénétrer dans ce lieu. Il me repousse. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous accompagner.

Il vit une fugace lueur inquiète voiler les prunelles vertes avant que son regard redevienne plus assuré.

- Je comprends. Mais je dois m'y rendre, même sans votre protection.

- Je reste ici et j'attendrai votre retour, promit-il. Etes-vous en sécurité en Asgard ?

Nelliana hocha la tête et se tourna résolument vers les brumes sombres qui se séparèrent en deux sur environ cinq mètres de hauteur et quatre de large. Une sorte de long corridor sans fin leur fit face, même si tout au bout une légère lumière blanchâtre luisait faiblement.

Alors qu'elle s'y enfonçait d'un pas calme, Shaka aperçut autour d'elle un léger halo violet juste avant que les brumes ne se referment sur elle. Son aura ou une illusion d'optique créée par le contraste entre ces nuages ténébreux et le corridor plus clair ? Il ne put trancher la question.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il s'installa en position de lotus et entra en méditation.

* * *

Shaka rouvrit brutalement les yeux et observa les alentours sans bouger. Il était toujours au même endroit, dans la même position mais quelque chose l'avait dérangé et déconcentré. Il baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et comprit rapidement la situation. Son corps astral ou son âme repartait vers son corps physique, toujours en Grèce. Ses bras et ses jambes commençaient déjà à s'estomper, comme si quelque dieu malin s'ingéniait à l'effacer d'un coup de gomme.

Nelliana n'était toujours pas revenue. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Dans ce lieu étrange sans début ni fin, sans gauche ni droite, sans haut ni bas, il ne pouvait espérer trouver un repère temporel.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu et tenta de le sonder mentalement mais c'était peine perdue. Il ressentait à peine quelques ondulations de cosmos ténues et a priori de différentes personnes. Comment savoir s'il s'agissait bien d'elle puisqu'elle lui avait certifié avoir vu au moins deux de ses soeurs ?

Avait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? Il ne pouvait répondre immédiatement à cette question d'autant qu'il se sentait partir de plus en plus vite et se fondre dans ces nuages qui l'aspiraient, le noyaient.

Si malgré toute sa pratique et son expérience il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps, comment Nelliana pourrait-elle revenir seule ? Ses yeux se fermèrent sur cette dernière pensée alors qu'il disparaissait complètement.

* * *

_« An du Dragon de Feu 999, deux jours plus tard– Au Sanctuaire»_

- Shaka !

Une claque magistrale le fit revenir brutalement à lui et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit quelques visages familiers penchés sur lui. Aioros, visiblement très inquiet, Aldébaran plus anxieux et Aiolia avec un grand sourire soulagé. C'était sans doute ce dernier qui venait de lui asséner cette claque qui faisait encore bourdonner ses oreilles.

Shaka tenta de se relever mais fut surpris que ni ses jambes ni ses bras ne veuillent lui obéir. Ses membres étaient complètement ankylosés, son dos le faisait souffrir et sa nuque lui sembla raide.

- Par Athéna, Shaka ! Quand tu voudras méditer des jours entiers, préviens-nous avant de te lancer ! Nous étions tous inquiets à ton sujet ! Rugit Aiolia avec sa fougue habituelle.

Shaka finit par se redresser avec d'infinies précautions et l'aide d'Aldébaran qui lui offrit son bras puissant comme appui. Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Mu est parti juste avant que je ne commence.

Aiolia et son frère se regardèrent de biais, vaguement inquiets.

- Shaka, commença Aldébaran de sa voix rugueuse mais douce. Cela fait plus de deux jours que Mu est reparti.

- Deux jours ? S'exclama Shaka qui comprenait mieux pourquoi son corps la faisait souffrir.

Il avait l'habitude de méditer longuement mais au bout de quelques heures il s'étirait, marchait et buvait avant de reprendre.

- Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui passait ? Le questionna Aldébaran en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Non. C'est étrange. Je croyais que le lieu où je me rendais était purement spirituel, une invention de mon esprit en quelque sorte. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est tout autre chose ... une sorte de monde parallèle ou de transition entre deux états.

Aiolia et Aioros avaient l'air de plus en plus inquiets à son sujet ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Tu sembles un peu confus, commença Aiolia en cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le froisser.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, le reprit aussitôt Aioros, c'est que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment tes propos.

Shaka ne pouvait leur en vouloir car il avait conscience de ne pas être très clair. Lui-même tentait de comprendre. C'était en fait plus qu'une méditation. Il retrouvait Nelliana non pas seulement en pensée ou en joignant leurs esprits. C'étaient leurs âmes qui se rencontraient dans un monde intermédiaire entre l'éveil et l'inconscient, peut-être entre la vie et la mort.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer son état de fatigue actuel, ses douleurs physiques et la perte de la notion de temps. Et Nelliana était toujours là-bas, sans soutien, sans cosmos et sans doute dans un état de faiblesse bien plus avancé que le sien.

Il se ressaisit et sourit à ses amis pour les rassurer.

- çà va mieux maintenant. Merci à vous trois. Je vais me reposer un instant à présent, si vous voulez bien.

- D'accord ! Fit Aiolia pleinement rassuré à son sujet. On va te laisser dans ce cas.

Aldébaran hocha la tête et tapota sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Shaka les suivit des yeux et sentit l'espace d'un instant le poids du regard d'Aioros qui finit par les suivre. Il ôta son armure et se rendit dans ses appartements situés à l'arrière du temple de la vierge. Il alla directement dans sa chambre où il sortit son sac de la belle armoire en bois exotique sombre, seul mobilier présent avec un lit et une petite table de chevet. Il y rangea soigneusement quelques affaires avant de le laisser sur le lit.

Sa décision était prise mais par correction ou par devoir il se devait d'en faire part Saga, l'actuel grand pope. Il gravit rapidement la longue volée de marches qui menaient du temple du bélier à la salle du grand pope, en traversant les différents temples vides, tous les chevaliers d'or étant occupés à la bibliothèque pour les recherches sur Hel.

A cette heure tardive, Saga devait travailler sur la gestion administrative du Sanctuaire dans son bureau. Il traversa l'immense hall cerné de colonnades doriques et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'une des portes à double battants situées dans le fonds. L'acajou sombre de la porte luisait doucement sous la lumière du soleil filtrée par les colonnes. Il frappa à la porte et entendit la voix étouffée de Saga lui répondre.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Saga ... je voudrais te parler. Déclara-t-il sans préambule à l'attention de chevalier des Gémeaux qui disparaissait derrière les piles de papiers posés sur l'immense bureau.

Saga, intrigué, ôta ses lunettes dont il plia soigneusement les branches, avant de les poser sur le parapheur qu'il signait, s'adossa à son siège et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je t'écoute, Shaka.

- Je souhaite m'absenter quelques temps du Sanctuaire et je t'en demande l'autorisation.

Saga fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel.

Saga était perplexe. C'était la première fois que le chevalier de la vierge souhaitait s'éloigner du Sanctuaire pour des raisons qu'il ne développait pas. Lorsque son côté sombre dirigeait encore le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer, Shaka s'éloignait régulièrement, notamment pour se rendre en Inde et s'isoler dans un temple bouddhiste avec quelques disciples.

- Shaka, je dois comprendre. Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles pour trouver des informations sur Hel et nous tenir prêts à défendre le Sanctuaire ou Asgard en cas de besoin.

- Je le sais, mais je souhaite néanmoins m'absenter, avec ta permission de préférence.

- Je ne peux te l'accorder. Ikki est déjà parti, dieu sait où. Mu est à Asgard, tout comme Hyoga et Shun. Le Sanctuaire se vide peu à peu de ses chevaliers. Athéna a besoin de ses protecteurs ...

- Je ne suis pas le seul chevalier d'Athéna, nota Shaka sans se départir de son calme.

- Tu es l'un des plus puissants. Ta place est au Sanctuaire.

- Je te remercie pour cette marque de confiance, mais je dois m'absenter ... Je reviendrais.

- Non, fit Saga dont la voix augmenta d'une intonation. Vous m'avez élu en tant que grand pope. Et en tant que tel, je me dois d'être certain que le Sanctuaire et Athéna soient bien protégés. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Shaka se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je comprends ...

- Shaka, ne fais pas çà ...

Saga le regarda s'éloigner, convaincu qu'il allait partir malgré sa demande. Shaka se retourna et lui fit face en souriant.

- Tu es un très bon pope, Saga. Athéna et le Sanctuaire sont entre de bonnes mains. Et nous te suivrons tous, quand l'heure sera venue. Au revoir, à bientôt ...

- Shaka !

La porte se referma sur la silhouette élancée de l'indien et Saga se rejeta en arrière, la main sur les yeux. Lui, bon dans son rôle alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots pour retenir le puissant chevalier de la Vierge qui pourtant avait toujours fait preuve d'une fidélité exemplaire. Il se souvint avec une profonde acuité de son combat contre lui au Sanctuaire, suite à son provisoire retour à la vie. Il voyait encore devant lui cet homme intègre, fier et noble tant dans ses propos que dans ses actes. C'est lui qui aurait du être grand Pope et non un traître de la pire espèce.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant au large pour faire rentrer un peu d'air plus frais et respirer plus librement. Combien de temps encore la culpabilité et la honte le rongeraient comme un poison à la diffusion si lente qu'il pouvait sentir chacune de ses gouttes se distiller dans ses veines et atteindre inexorablement son coeur. Il coula un long regard vers le palais d'Athéna, juste à quelques marches de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle devait dormir à cette heure là ou peut-être lire, rêver ... Comment pouvait s'occuper une déesse réincarnée lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de bataille à mener, de Terre à défendre ?

Saga écrasa son poing contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, faisant se fendiller le verre en étoile du chambranle vers le centre de la vitre. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de son poing meurtri et tombèrent au sol, telles de minuscules étoiles écarlates. Il ne faillirait plus et la protégerait quoique cela lui en coûte .. la vie ou la mort ... ou même la mort dans la vie ...

* * *

Shaka s'apprêtait à quitter son temple lorsque deux silhouettes étincelantes se découpèrent en contre jour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il reconnut les armures d'or du Sagittaire et du Verseau et les visages graves de leurs porteurs. Aioros s'avança vers lui et désigna le sac de l'index gauche.

- Tu pars ? Tu quittes le Sanctuaire ?

Shaka opina de la tête et leur sourit.

- Saga vous envoie pour me retenir ?

- Non ... J'avais deviné tes intentions quand je t'ai vu préparer ton sac ...

- Aioros, le plus intègre des chevaliers d'or qui s'abaisse à espionner un de ses pairs ? Ironisa Shaka.

- J'étais inquiet à ton sujet, se justifia-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Le coupa Camus en fixant Shaka de son regard profond.

- C'est personnel, répéta Shaka pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je laisse mon armure dans le temple de la Vierge. Je reviendrais au Sanctuaire pour accomplir mon devoir dès que le besoin s'en fera sentir.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois agir ainsi, murmura Aioros.

- Je sais ... Allez-vous me laisser partir ou devrons-nous nous affronter inutilement ?

Le ton était poli et affable mais parfaitement sérieux. Aioros recula d'un pas et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Shaka avança mais fut arrêté par le bras de Camus.

- Camus ? L'interpella Aioros en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu en auras peut-être besoin, fit la voix dénuée d'émotions du français en jetant un petit objet brillant à Shaka qui le rattrapa au vol.

Il ouvrit sa main pour découvrir l'objet en question. C'était une sorte de petit cristal qui brillait de tous ses feux sous le soleil couchant de Grèce.

- C'est la clé de ma résidence de Sibérie. Si pour une raison ou une autre tu n'as plus d'endroit où aller ou si tu cherches un endroit calme, penses-y. Mon cosmos te guidera jusque là.

Shaka referma ses longs doigts sur cette étrange clé et s'éloigna de son pas calme et serein. Il se retourna sur le seuil du Temple et fixa l'un après l'autre les chevaliers d'or dans les yeux.

- Merci, déclara-t-il simplement avant de commencer à descendre l'envolée de marches qui s'achevait au pied de du temple du Bélier.

- Bonne chance Shaka. Quoique tu cherches, je souhaite que tu le trouveras, murmura Aioros.

Camus ne répondit rien et se dirigea devant l'armure de la Vierge, installée sous sa forme de totem là où Shaka méditait habituellement. Pour lui, c'était clair. Ce n'était ni le chevalier, ni l'homme le plus proche des dieux qui partait ... mais le simple mortel à la recherche des réponses.

* * *

Nelliana marchait depuis des heures. Le tunnel qu'elle avait emprunté semblait sans fin. Rectiligne, crépusculaire, toujours plus large au sol qu'à la voûte, il s'étirait comme un long bandeau intemporel. La lumière, pourtant toujours présente tout au fond, restait floue et inaccessible. Elle s'arrêta pour respirer, ce qu'elle trouva parfaitement anormal dans ce monde absurde et étrange. Les sons lui semblaient étouffés et pourtant ils étaient bien présents. Une, deux, trois voix féminines qu'elle entendait comme un murmure, une litanie perpétuelle à laquelle s'ajoutait un chuchotement masculin à peine audible.

Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par conclure que son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle était fatiguée, exténuée même et souhaitait plus que tout quitter cet endroit sans fin mais un marmottement plus élevé que les précédents lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Les voix semblaient enfin plus proches. Elle reprit sa marche et accéléra l'allure et enfin le couloir ne parut plus reculer devant elle. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au bout, un éclair argenté l'éblouit alors qu'elle parut s'évaporer dans cet air électrifié.

Elle perdit connaissance alors que son corps astral qui disparaissait dans les nuages en même temps que le couloir.

* * *

Bud, accoudé à la balustrade qui entourait sa maison, entendit un bruit discret qui suffit à mettre ses sens en alerte et à lui faire lever les yeux. Une ombre longiligne apparut entre les arbres au travers des nappes de brouillard matinal qui nimbaient toute la forêt l'entourant. La silhouette se découpait plus distinctement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Au vue de ses étranges atours pour Asgard, un long manteau et une sorte de longue étoffe pourpre maintes fois reprise au niveau de la ceinture, il s'agissait d'un étranger qui venait d'un pas tranquille vers lui.

Bud prit son couteau, se redressa après avoir fermé la porte de sa demeure derrière lui et se campa fermement sur la première marche. L'aube commençait à poindre laissant le soleil réchauffer le paysage forestier. L'étranger s'avança jusqu'aux marches menant au chalet sous le regard suspicieux de son propriétaire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interpella Bud d'un ton sec.

- Bonjour ...Vous devez être le guerrier divin, Bud d'Arcar, je suppose.

Bud plissa ses yeux et ses doigts se raffermirent sur la poignée ouvragée de son couteau.

- Je recherche la princesse Nelliana d'Odalwar, poursuivit l'inconnu nullement intimidé par le regard perçant et menaçant du guerrier divin. Je sais que c'est vous qui la protégez et l'entraînez.

- Je vous trouve bien renseigné pour un étranger ... et surtout bien imprudent de venir me défier ici, seul. Vos amis étaient bien plus nombreux la dernière fois et pourtant ils ne se sont pas remis de notre rencontre ...

L'étranger, le visage et les cheveux toujours couverts par son long manteau, réalisé dans un tissu bleu sombre bien plus grossier que l'étoffe fluide qui l'habillait, sembla surpris mais reprit sur un ton égal en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Vous devez me prendre pour un autre. Je souhaite rencontrer la princesse à présent.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le couteau vola dans un sifflement sinistre vers lui, tranchant avec précision l'agrafe qui retenait les pans du manteau. Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, l'étranger le capta entre son index et son majeur juste avant qu'il ne lui déchire le cou au niveau de la clavicule. Bud vit la capuche tomber, laissant s'échapper une longue chevelure blonde encadrant un visage gracile empreint de sérénité et de douceur, aux yeux indéfinissables puisqu'ils restaient clos. Il sentit une légère ondulation dans le cosmos et entendit le couteau tomber sur l'escalier de bois dans un bruit métallique.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Reprit Bud en descendant vers l'homme, l'obligeant à reculer.

- Je suis le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Shaka, protecteur d'Athéna et de son Sanctuaire. Je connais la princesse Nelliana et je vous prie de me laisser passer.

- Non ! Arrêter un couteau au vol ne suffit pas à prouver que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez être, surtout sans armure. Partez à présent ... C'est votre dernière chance de rester en vie.

Shaka recula de quelques pas devant la détermination agressive de son vis-à-vis. « Un vrai chien de garde ! » songea-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Etait-ce bien le même homme que Nelliana lui décrivait en insistant sur son caractère cruel, exigeant, dur et insensible ? Dans tous les cas, il se conformait scrupuleusement aux exigences de sa souveraine en protégeant farouchement la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait confiée. Bud se dressait tel un cerbère devant la maison, parfaitement droit dans ses bottes et attendait visiblement son départ.

- Je crains de devoir vous contrarier, mais je vais rester. Même si cela ne vous plaît guère.

- Alors préparez-vous à mourir qui que vous soyez !

Shaka ne déclina pas une nouvelle fois son identité. La situation commençait à l'ennuyer. Il perdait son temps, Nelliana était sans doute en danger et son homologue asgardien ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Même s'il n'avait pas revêtu son armure, Bud s'était déjà mis en position d'attaque et son cosmos s'embrasa brutalement. Shaka soupira discrètement, se redressa et joignit ses mains avant d'enflammer son cosmos doré. Il lui sembla un moment que Bud croyait enfin dans sa parole, mais ce dernier se reprit aussitôt et porta son attaque avec une vitesse et une force brutales.

Le chevalier d'or, même sans armure esquiva facilement ses coups avec souplesse. Même si le guerrier divin était d'une puissance redoutable, il ne pouvait se mesurer au chevalier de la Vierge. Les deux cosmos étaient diamétralement opposés ; celui de Bud était empli de violence, d'agressivité et de rancoeur alors que celui de Shaka était calme, serein et parfaitement stable. Le chevalier d'or, tout en esquivant ses attaques, analysait chacune des erreurs commises par son adversaire et lorsqu'il se mit à attaquer, le guerrier divin fut contraint de reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Toutefois, il n'utilisait que des techniques de corps à corps, se gardant bien de porter l'une de ses propres attaques. Il ne voulait pas blesser Bud, juste l'écarter de son chemin même si ce dernier lui opposait une farouche résistance. Le combat risquait de s'enliser ...

* * *

Nelliana s'éveilla au contact rugueux d'un sol terreux encombré de ce qu'elle identifia aussitôt ; des racines d'arbres ... des mètres et des mètres de racines noueuses et tortueuses qui couraient avant de s'enfoncer sur ce sol riche en humus. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante et se redressa avec précautions. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle avait quitté ce monde de lumière pure pour retourner sur la terre ferme;

Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle abandonna aussitôt cette idée. Elle n'était pas sur Terre. Elle était à nouveau dans un lieu étrange, ou une sorte de monde parallèle. Les racines torturées mais puissantes s'enroulaient, se déroulaient avant de s'élancer, massives et pleines de vie dans différentes directions. Il lui sembla même voir les pulsations, la respiration d'un être vivant d'une force qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croisée.

Au-dessus de sa tête, à perte de vue, ce n'était pas le ciel qu'elle voyait mais une immensité verdoyante, dominée par une immense paroi de bois qui s'élançait dans les hauteurs à l'infini. Il n'y avait ni nuages, ni étoiles, ni soleil ... juste une myriade de tonalités vertes, allant du vert le plus tendre des jeunes pousses à celui ardent et profond des feuilles gorgées de sève et de soleil d'été. Un léger bruissement permanent régnait dans cet endroit irréel. Une feuille légère, de ce vert si tendre, tomba mollement sur sa tête. Elle la recueillit du bout des doigts et la tourna sous tous côtés. La Vie pulsait encore dans ses fines nervures, lui donnant une puissance étonnante pour une si petite chose.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête et comprit enfin où elle était ...

- Yggdrasil ...

Le nom s'était formé naturellement dans sa bouche, comme une évidence alors que c'était proprement incroyable. Comment était-ce possible ?

- C'est exact ! Yggdrasil ... répéta une voix douce qui la prit par surprise tant elle était abasourdie et admirative devant cette légende qui prenait corps devant elle.

- Le support des neuf mondes, compléta la voix. Sans qui rien ni personne ne peut exister ... ni les hommes, ni les bêtes, ni les végétaux .. ni même les dieux, géants ou les elfes ...

Nelliana se retourna et se retrouva face à une belle femme d'âge mûr, à la chevelure sombre, aux grands yeux d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils en étaient transparents et à la démarche souple. Une longue robe noire cernée à la taille d'une ceinture argentée aux motifs runiques complexes ondulait à chacun des pas légers qui la rapprochait de Nelliana, toujours immobile. Elle ne trébucha pas une fois sur les racines présentes partout sur le sol, comme si elle en connaissait par avance chaque emplacement.

- Vous êtes Nelliana, fille de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar, initiées aux arts divinatoires et à la lecture des astres, n'est-ce pas ?

Nelliana hocha la tête en signe d'allégation, sans pouvoir se détourner de cette silhouette gracile qui lui tendit la main.

- Venez ... Nous vous attendions depuis presque mille ans. Il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité sur votre existence ...

Nelliana prit sans hésitation la main que la femme lui tendait et la suivit avec difficulté sur le terrain semé d'embûches, la tête déjà emplie de questions sans réponses.

Elles cheminèrent un long moment avant de s'arrêter devant une racine encore bien plus énorme que toutes celles qu'elle avait vue depuis son arrivée. Celle-ci était humide, recouverte d'une boue épaisse étonnamment souple au toucher. Nelliana y trempa deux doigts et les frotta l'un contre l'autre pour en apprécier la texture douce sans comprendre ... avant de relever brutalement la tête vers son interlocutrice qui s'était éloignée vers un petit promontoire rocheux surplombant les racines.

- Auri, la boue sacrée avec laquelle les Nornes enduisent chaque jour l'écorce de l'Arbre de vie ... Vous êtes une des Nornes, Vervandi ... le Présent ...

La femme lui répondit avec un sourire franc avant d'englober tout le paysage d'un geste ample du bras.

- Bienvenue, Nelliana ... Laissez-moi vous présenter mes soeurs ... Urd, du Passé et Skuld de l'Avenir.

Deux femmes venaient d'arriver aux côtés de Vervandi. L'une, très âgée, à la chevelure sombre striée de fils argentés devait être Urd. L'autre, qui avait environ son âge et une allure guerrière avec ses cheveux nattés recouverts d'un casque ailé argenté, une lance et un bouclier dans ses mains était sans nul doute Skuld, la Norne qui chevauchait parfois aux côtés des Valkyries. La jeune princesse ouvrit des yeux effarés et émerveillés à la fois ; jamais elle n'aurait cru possible ce qui lui arrivait.

Un léger cliquetis constant détourna son attention des trois femmes et elle découvrit à sa droite une immense machine à filer qui fonctionnait sans discontinuer avec derrière elle des monceaux de petites pelotes de fils colorés ... jaune safran, bleu indigo, rouge écarlate, noir corbeau, blanc éclatant, vert profond ... toutes les couleurs essentielles s'y trouvaient et se mêlaient harmonieusement dans le fil sans fin que la machine tissait tandis qu'Urd le guidait et l'enroulait sur une pelote plus imposante.

- Le fil de l'histoire, précisa Urd, même si Nelliana avait déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Complètement abasourdie par sa présence dans ce lieu quasi mystique, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Skuld qui venait de sauter au bas du promontoire rocheux. Elle la scruta avec une intensité qui la décontenança totalement.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Bredouilla Nelliana, intimidée.

- C'est nous qui t'avons fait venir ici, déclara Urd d'une voix solennelle.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que tu comprennes qui tu es et que tu accomplisses ton devoir ...

- Mais il te faudra repartir bientôt d'ici, sinon tu ne pourras plus rien faire ... compléta Vervandi en lui désignant un fil semblable à de la soie enroulé sur une petite baguette de bois.

Nelliana avala sa salive laissant sa bouche très sèche tout d'un coup.

- Voulez-vous dire qu'il s'agit de mon fil de destin ... de vie ?

La Norne du présent acquiesça et Nelliana la regarda jouer du bout des doigts avec cette pelote minuscule qui était son début et sa fin, qui représentait sa vie, de sa naissance à sa mort.

- C'est exact ... et ton destin risque d'être inachevé si tu restes encore longtemps ici.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelée dans ce cas ?

- Tu dois comprendre ce que les dieux attendent de toi.

- Et mes soeurs ?

- Elles ont leur propre voie à suivre. Et leur destin ne se jouera pas ici.

Urd descendit de son siège, sculpté naturellement dans les racines d'Yggdrasil et se saisit de la main de Nelliana, l'attirant vers elle avant de se diriger sur la droite. Elle la suivit doucement, calquant son pas sur celui plus lent et plus heurté de la Norne du passé. Elles se faufilèrent à travers les racines pour se retrouver en face d'une immense tapisserie représentant diverses scènes de la vie des hommes, des dieux, des géants, des elfes et de toutes les créatures vivantes.

- C'est la tapisserie que vous élaborez à partir de tous les fils du destin, une fois qu'ils sont coupés.

- Tu es très bien renseignée, jeune princesse. Les places de vos fils de destins sont déjà prévues, par là ... précisa-t-elle en désignant un coin de tapisserie inachevé. Le prochain fil à mettre est celui-ci ...

Elle tendit à Nelliana une autre pelote quasiment vide, dont le fil rouge était presque entièrement déroulé. La jeune femme le prit avec d'infinies précautions, autant que si elle avait eu un coeur encore palpitant dans les mains. Se pouvait-il vraiment que leurs vies à tous se résument à un filin au toucher soyeux et à l'extrême finesse ?

- Qui est-ce ? Murmura-t-elle en tournant et retournant l'objet comme si elle allait pouvoir le deviner en l'observant.

- Tu le connais ! Lança Skuld.

Nelliana écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait et fixa la Norne de son regard émeraude. « Le », c'était donc un homme ... celui-là même dont elle avait ressenti la faible présence avant de trouver les Nornes.

- Qui ?

- Le chevalier Frey ! Lança Skuld sur le même ton, voilé d'un soupçon d'agressivité contenue, sans doute liée à sa fonction de Valkyrie.

Elle lui faisait penser à sa soeur Illyana, constamment sur la défensive, prête à ferrer avec n'importe qui et à vaincre n'importe quel obstacle qui se mettrait sur sa route.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit protéger ma soeur. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Aucune importance. Il est trop faible, il souffre le martyr, il ne se bat plus. Il est temps de couper le fil et de le laisser partir vers le royaume de Hel, résuma brièvement Vervandi en tendant les ciseaux d'argent à Skuld.

Skuld s'en saisit et voulut prendre la bobine de fil à Nelliana qui fit un pas en arrière tout en resserrant ses doigts autour du léger morceau de bois. Le fil flotta un instant entre elles avant de tomber mollement entre les plis de sa robe aux reflets violets.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire !

- Comment oses-tu t'interposer ? La tança Skuld, visiblement outrée par son geste spontané.

- Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites mais je ne peux vous laisser mettre fin devant moi à la vie d'un homme que je connais et que j'estime sans rien faire ! Expliqua Nelliana pour justifier son geste tout en éloignant la bobine des trois Nornes.

Vervandi et Urd s'étaient rapprochées et faisaient face à Nelliana, le regard grave.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'opposer à notre décision, commença Vervandi. Tu n'es pas venue ici pour cela ...

- Je regrette sincèrement ... mais je ne peux vous laisser faire ... même si je dois vous affronter pour le sauver !

Nelliana était déterminée et les dévisagea l'une après l'autre, le regard sérieux et farouche à la fois. Une légère ombre mauve commença à l'entourer et elle sentit une sorte de pulsation palpiter en elle. Ce phénomène prit naissance dans son ventre avant de s'étendre dans son thorax puis jusqu'à ses membres et son cerveau traversant chaque parcelle de son être, chaque cellule de son corps. Un vent léger se leva, comme émanant d'elle, balayant ses longs cheveux blonds. La cicatrice en forme de W sur sa nuque se rouvrit et commença à saigner, laissant un filet de sang courir le long de son épaule.

Les trois Nornes la fixaient de leurs yeux pâles. Vervandi et Skuld paraissaient sincèrement surprises alors que le visage ridé d'Urd se plissait d'avantage sous l'effet de son sourire naissant. Leur image à toutes les trois, encore floue et ténue quelques secondes auparavant, miroitait de plus en plus derrière la jeune princesse, prouvant indéniablement aux sceptiques qu'elle était leur digne héritière. Ses yeux verts prirent des teintes plus profondes aux reflets métalliques. Même si elle n'était pas encore prête, sa puissance était déjà présente en elle et elle allait s'en servir contre trois divinités pour sauver une vie qui s'étiolait doucement.

Un éclair les éblouit toutes brutalement et les Nornes furent contraintes de reculer. Lorsque la lumière décrut enfin, elles écarquillèrent les yeux devant l'arme qui venait d'apparaître dans la main gauche de la jeune femme. S'il leur fallait une seule preuve de plus, elles venaient de l'avoir ...

* * *

Shaka évita un nouveau coup de Bud et para son attaque suivante; il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience; malgré toutes ses explications, le jeune homme restait buté comme un âne; il en fut désolé, mais c'était réellement le mot qui convenait le mieux.

Bud se dressait toujours devant la maison, l'empêchant de rejoindre la princesse qu'il savait en danger. Il tenta une dernière approche par la persuasion avant de porter un coup qu'il savait dangereux pour bud, tout guerrier divin qu'il était.

- Depuis combien de temps Nelliana est-elle endormie ?

- Quelle importance pour vous ? Rentrez donc au Sanctuaire au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ! Jeta Bud avec hargne.

Shaka fronça les sourcils, irrité.

- Vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Elle est en danger de mort !

- Arrêtez donc de raconter n'importe quoi ! Elle ne fait que dormir ... l'entraînement a dû trop la fatiguer ... J'ai connu des hommes qui tenaient moins bien qu'elle et qui dormaient une semaine complète pour récupérer !

- je vous croyais solitaire ... commença Shaka.

- Les circonstances ou les souveraines ne nous laissent parfois pas le choix ! Cracha Bud. Le temps que Frey revienne, j'ai dû entraîner ces crétins qui servent de gardes d'Odin à la souveraine d'Asgard. Un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie !

- Vous faites subir le même entraînement à Nelliana ?

- Oui. Où est le problème ? C'est celui que je me suis imposé moi-même pour devenir guerrier divin.

Shaka haussa les sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si peu encline à suivre les enseignements d'un tel homme qui en voulait au monde entier.

- Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposé à présent ? ironisa Bud. Ou vous faut-il encore quelques minutes pour récupérer ?

- Puisque vos persistez dans votre initiative regrettable, finissons-en ! Lança Shaka en joignant ses mains et en s'installant en position de lotus à même la terre.

Inconsciemment, Bud recula d'un pas tant l'énergie qui l'entourait à présent se mit à crépiter autour de lui. Une bulle protectrice sembla se former autour du chevalier d'or qui s'éleva de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Qu'est ce que ? Commença Bud en se mettant en position défensive, se doutant que cette débauche d'énergie ne présageait rien de bon.

- Il est encore temps d'arrêter, proposa Shaka d'une voix calme.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur avec vos tours de sorciers !

- Soit !

Shaka baissa la tête avant de la relever brusquement.

- Om !

Son cosmos ondulait avec de plus en plus de violence autour de lui mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison avec l'attaque que Bud prit de plein fouet.

- Tenma Kôfuku !

S'il n'avait pas été un guerrier divin il aurait été pulvérisé sur place. Il alla s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin, fracassant au passage quelques malheureux sapins qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de pousser là. Il se releva en secouant la tête. S'il avait su plus tôt la puissance formidable que cet homme à l'apparence si frêle possédait au fond de lui, il aurait revêtu son armure, même dans son triste état.

Shaka s'était relevé et l'attendait tranquillement devant les escaliers menant à la maison. Bud se demanda un instant s'il le narguait ou si cette attitude posée, affable était naturelle chez cet homme.

- Je m'excuse pour ce coup, mais j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à tenter de vous convaincre. A présent, je vais rencontrer Nelliana. Si vous persistez dans cette voie, je ne retiendrais pas mon prochain coup.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche et Bud ne put répliquer un seul mot ; un éclair rouge suivi d'un bruit monstrueux, d'une pluie de débris de bois et de verre les projeta tous deux au sol.

Ils relevèrent la tête quand le silence retomba et se remirent sur pied devant un spectacle désolant. La cabane avait été littéralement soufflée par cette espèce d'explosion.

- Nelliana ! Crièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix en s'élançant vers les monceaux encore fumants.

- C'était aussi vous, çà ? Jeta Bud tout en tentant de se frayer un passage en déblayant les plus gros gravats.

- Non ! Répliqua Shaka en manquant de perdre patience devant ses soupçons grossiers.

- Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? Et où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore mais ... vous le sentez aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Un cosmos ... qui vient de se réveiller.

- Encore un de vos amis du Sanctuaire ? ... Asgard est devenu la dernière destination à la mode chez vous ?

Shaka secoua la tête et se concentra. Bon gré mal gré, Bud fit de même et il ressentit des impulsions irrégulières d'un cosmos encore non maîtrisé.

C'est sûrement elle ! Elle est encore en vie ! Poussez-vous de là ! Lui ordonna le guerrier divin en faisant exploser son cosmos, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait en face de lui peu de temps auparavant.

S'il avait développé cette force lorsqu'il avait porté son attaque, Bud n'aurait pas été vaincu aussi facilement et Shaka se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas utiliser toute sa puissance pour l'arrêter. Sa griffe du tigre viking déblaya les gravats bien plus rapidement que tous les engins de chantier qui avaient travaillé des jours durants pour nettoyer le Sanctuaire après la bataille contre Hadès. Ils virent enfin une lueur ... une lueur mauve qui formait une sorte de protection, isolant la jeune princesse étendue sur son lit, a priori toujours inconsciente.

Un objet brillant était planté au travers du lit, juste à côté de la main gauche de la jeune femme. Lorsque la poussière due à l'explosion et aux recherches de Bud retomba enfin, ils purent le distinguer.

- Un sceptre ... murmura Shaka.

C'était une sorte de trident argenté avec à la place du pic du centre, une énorme pierre rouge qui brillait sous les premiers rayons de soleil.

- C'est ce sceptre qui a tout détruit ? Demanda Bud, oubliant enfin sa hargne.

- Je ne sais pas ... soit lui, soit son cosmos en se réveillant brusquement. Nous avons déjà vu un phénomène similaire lorsqu'elles étaient réunies au palais d'Hilda. Je pencherai donc plutôt pour la seconde solution d'autant plus qu'elle semble à nouveau avoir saigné de sa cicatrice de la nuque.

- Elle n'est pas venue avec cet objet en tous les cas ...

- C'est lui qui l'a trouvé ... C'est peut-être son arme ...

Shaka tenta d'avancer vers elle mais ne put faire un pas. Il se sentit rejeté comme dans le monde blanc duquel il s'était vu refouler avant son départ du Sanctuaire. Bud fit de même mais sans plus de résultats. La main de Shaka se posa sur son épaule l'arrêtant dans une nouvelle tentative. Il secoua la tête.

- Il nous faut attendre qu'elle revienne ... seule ...

- Le pourra-t-elle seulement ?

Shaka observa la jeune femme qui paraissait si sereine et si détendue dans son sommeil. Les vagues violettes de son cosmos la nimbaient d'une aura mystique et profonde. Elle reviendrait, c'était sûr. Probablement plus forte et différente de ce qu'elle était avant de s'endormir et de se rendre dans ce monde étrange qui l'avait repoussé. Nelliana possédait une grande force intérieure, probablement la plus grande des cinq soeurs. Il vit dans son regard que Bud en prenait seulement conscience à cet instant.

* * *

_Voilà ... c'est fini ... enfin, pourrait-on dire car, par Odin, Athéna et tous les dieux de l'Olympe et d'Asgard réunis, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira et que ducros ne s'est pas décarcassé pour rien ! _

_Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ... je profite de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer l'ouverture de mon blog sur les héritières ... cassiopeew._

_bonne visite si vous vous y rendez et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ..._

_Enfin, je tiens à remercier tout spécialement ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu durant ce passage à vide ... Chibi-Mu, Andromédaleslie, Alaiya, Scorpio-no-Caro entre autres ... et même si je ne les cite pas tous, je remercie également mes fidèles lecteurs et commentateurs ..._


	33. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Illyana 5

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Illyana – Chapitre 5**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au Friydland, aux alentours de l'équinoxe d'automne »_

Illyana ficha son regard dans le lointain, loin, au plus loin qu'elle pouvait ... comme si elle pouvait transpercer les montagnes qui la séparaient de sa patrie et la ramener en Odalwar. Le paysage montagnard déjà enneigé était sublimé par le crépuscule rougeoyant.

Dans quelques minutes Isan la rouge serait haute dans le ciel d'une pureté absolue annonçant une nuit froide. Il viendrait la rejoindre et alors ...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et repartit dans ses souvenirs ... juste après cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé pour elle dans une sorte de tourbillon dans lequel elle se perdait tous les jours un peu plus ...

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au Friydland, deux jours après le solstice d'été »_

Illyana s'éveilla dans ce paysage blanc, complètement immaculé, avec une boule au ventre et une douleur intense à la gorge. Aucun bruit, aucun son ne filtrait dans ce lieu étrange qui ne lui inspira aucune confiance. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit en position défensive.

Les souvenirs affluaient à présent dans son cerveau malmené ; sa douleur à sa gorge était due à son maître ... son maître qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et broyé la gorge et le cou de ses mains puissantes. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour tenter de desserrer son étreinte. Progressivement, elle n'avait plus rien ressenti. Un éclair bleu l'avait transpercé et elle avait perdu connaissance. Du moins le pensait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve là.

Un nouvel éclair bleu lui fit fermer les yeux et elle se sentit exploser une nouvelle fois en une myriade d'étoiles lumineuses. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? La douleur la reprit à la gorge avant de s'estomper totalement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

La lumière de l'endroit lumineux et clair s'était effacée au profit d'un paysage plus connu. Une vaste prairie ondoyant sous le vent, un ciel pur avec quelques nuages moutonneux, des arbres ou plus exactement des feuilles et des branches qui s'agitaient mollement sous le vent. Il régnait dans ces lieux un air pur et doux, frais et revigorant ...

Elle dévisagea tout cela avec des yeux empreints d'émotions. Son pays, au printemps, avait ce même type de paysage paisible ... et le Friydland également. Elle se tourna et fit d'un coup certaine de n'être ni chez elle, ni au Friydland.

Un magnifique arc-en-ciel lui fait face. Ses sept couleurs brillaient de tous ses feux sous le ciel pur mais ce n'était pas l'arc qui lui faisait face ... c'était le pied ! Elle était au pied de l'arc-en-ciel ! Illyana écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette incongruité et se releva.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Nul ne pouvait se trouver au pied de l'arc-en-ciel ... le seul qui pouvait s'y trouver selon la mythologie était son gardien, Heimdal, qui défendait depuis toujours l'accès de ce pont, également nommé Bifrost, qui menait au royaume céleste des Ases, la mythique Asgard.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Etre ici relevait d'un rêve ... d'un rêve que seul les hommes, les guerriers les plus valeureux pouvaient faire. Celui d'être mort au champ d'honneur, lors d'une bataille et être désigné par une Valkyrie pour résider dans le lieu le plus convoité par tous les guerriers ... Gladsheim et son palais du Valhalla.

Alors que toutes ces informations défilaient en elle, une pensée se fit claire dans son esprit ... elle était morte !

Siegfried errait comme une ombre dans les montagnes sauvages qui séparaient le Friydland d'Odalwar. Il ne s'était que très rarement aventuré dans ces lieux réputés comme extrêmement dangereux, n'en voyant aucune utilité. Il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher aussi loin dans son pays, ni aussi loin dans son âme tourmentée.

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là. C'était comme si, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait émergé d'un long cauchemar. Il écarta quelques branchages et son regard tomba sur ses mains. Son regard se durcit. C'étaient ces mains qui l'avaient menées ici.

Il les voyait encore autour du cou gracile de son élève. Il lisait encore la surprise puis la peur dans son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu cette peur dans ce regard si pur qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Qu'il s'y était noyé d'ailleurs ...

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Le chuchotement discret d'un petit cours d'eau cascadant sur des cailloux moussus lui fit tourner la tête. Pour la trentième, cinquantième fois peut-être, il y trempa ses mains comme si cela pouvait suffire à les laver de cet acte impardonnable.

Sa gorge se serra et l'émotion qu'il contenait depuis deux jours le submergea. Il tomba à genoux et jeta sa tête en arrière sous les étoiles. Sa gorge se desserra, sa bouche s'ouvrit et son cri de douleur, d'impuissance, et de haine retentit dans toute la forêt, faisant fuir les oiseaux et frémir les bêtes sauvages.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans son humble masure occupée de bête infirmes ou blessées, la soigneuse Ysolde releva la tête, un sourire énigmatique étira sa bouche aux lèvres fines.

« Bientôt, guerrier blessé ... bientôt tu viendras chercher tes réponses ... »

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au même moment »_

Ikki, chevalier divin du Phénix, releva la tête, sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Mu était arrivé la veille et depuis, les golds s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse du Sanctuaire, cherchant avec la méticulosité de fourmis acharnées, le moindre indice sur Hel et Asgard.

Lui n'y était pas. Son frère et Hyoga étaient repartis en Asgard, Seiya soutenait Athéna avec l'aide de Shiryu dans la reconstruction de Rodorio, remplaçant Saga qui menait les recherches avec Dokkho.

Lui ne s'était pas impliqué. Il s'était mis en retrait de tout ce tumulte et cette agitation fébrile, comme par le passé. Saga lui avait bien ordonné de lui suivre à la bibliothèque mais Ikki avait tourné les talons, sans même daigner lui répondre. Personne ne lui imposerait jamais sa loi ; ni le plus haut représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, ni même la déesse à laquelle il avait juré de vouer sa vie.

Il était temps pour lui de partir ... loin ... Il se redressa, quittant sa posture nonchalante contre l'une des colonnes du temple de la Vierge et descendit les marches sans un regard en arrière.

Le gardien du sixième temple, sortit de la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tôt pour effectuer sa méditation quotidienne, le suivit de ses yeux clos avec un léger sourire. Un profond respect mutuel s'était installé entre le Phénix et la Vierge et Shaka s'était mis à apprécier cet homme si différent de lui et pourtant si seul, comme lui au fond.

« Va où ton devoir t'appelle, mon ami ... Je sais que tu reviendras quand le besoin s'en fera sentir »

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au pied du Bifrost »_

La princesse guerrière d'Odalwar était toujours immobilisée devant Bifrost. Elle avait échoué ! Ses soeurs et elle ne pourraient vaincre Hel. Enfin ses soeurs peut-être, mais sans elle. Ce fut presque autant une déchirure qu'une délivrance.

Sa vie s'achevait enfin ... une vie de douleur, de sacrifice qui finissait. Une lumière intense l'éblouit un court instant, l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux de sa main. Lorsque le phénomène cessa et que la brume qui venait de se former se dissipa, elle se retrouva face à un homme immense, à la carrure impressionnante et solide comme un roc. Il portait à la ceinture une épée de combat et une corne d'appel. Son visage lumineux était empreint d'une gravité sereine et son regard la fixait, la transperçait avec une intensité qui finit par la mettre mal à l'aise et l'intimida, elle qui se targuait de ne jamais l'être.

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea-t-elle cependant en maîtrisant sa voix.

L'homme ne répondit rien mais secoua la tête. Sa voix mélodieuse et posée s'éleva dans cet étrange univers.

- Je suis étonné que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu ... Vous répondez à son appel, indiqua-t-il en désignant un point derrière elle.

Illyana se retourna et se retrouva face à une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux clairs, plus élancée et plus musclée qu'elle-même. Son armure argentée brillait sous les feux de l'arc-en-ciel et chacune de ses couleurs se reflétait dans le prisme de cristal qui ornait sa poitrine. Une tenue de guerrière sans arme ... Elle lui sourit dévoilant une beauté encore plus éclatante.

- Bonjour Illyana ! Heimdal a raison ... C'est moi qui vous ait fait venir jusqu'ici.

Illyana se retourna vers l'homme tranquillement installé, les bras croisés devant Bifrost. Heimdal ! L'Ase blanc, protecteur de Bifrost, le pont qui menait de l'humain au surhumain, du passé vers le futur, de la vie à la mort.

Le dieu eut un large sourire qui étira ses lèvres avant de lui faire un salut en s'inclinant légèrement et de regagner l'arc-en-ciel. Lorsqu'il disparut dans un éclair blanc, elle se retourna vers la guerrière.

- C'était un dieu ? Murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Oui ... sans doute l'un des meilleurs avec Thor !

- Je ... Qui êtes-vous ? Fit Illyana la voix plus assurée.

La guerrière lui adressa un large sourire et la prit par le bras.

- Je suis une Valkyrie. Mais j'ai été punie par Odin il y a fort longtemps. J'ai aimé un homme, passionnément ... un homme que je vais enfin retrouver grâce à toi. Tu connais déjà son descendant ... Siegfried.

Illyana écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de son bras.

- Vous êtes Brynhild ! S'écria-t-elle.

La Valkyrie éclata de rire.

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Quelque part entre le Friydland et Odalwar, quatre jours après le solstice d'été »_

Siegfried marchait depuis quatre jours maintenant. Il avait couru, il avait marché ...bu un peu dans les torrents de montagne mais rien mangé. Il commençait à faiblir et ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lents et incertains.

Il regarda aux alentours. Les montagnes se faisaient plus douces et les pentes moins escarpées. La forêt était plus dense et les cours d'eau ruisselaient paisiblement après les remous tumultueux de la montagne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de passer la montagne et se retrouvait sans doute en Odalwar. Autant dire que sa situation devenait périlleuse sur le plan diplomatique. Sa présence sur ces terres pouvait à elle seule être considérée comme une intrusion voire un acte de guerre.

Son regard se figea une nouvelle fois sur sa main qu'il avait appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle était éraflée, enflée, rougie, tant il l'avait frottée contre les pierres qui tapissaient les fonds des ruisseaux glacées.

C'était devenu un cercle vicieux. Dès qu'il voyait cette main, il revoyait la scène, enfin juste ses mains enserrant son cou ... rien avant, rien après, le trou noir ... seulement la vue de ces mains couvertes de sang sur le cou si blanc qui se couvrait progressivement de sang lui aussi.

- Bonsoir, Siegfried ! Résonna une voix dans son dos, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu mais pas reconnu.

Il se retourna et se retrouva en face du Phénix, appuyé avec nonchalance contre un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui.

Ikki ouvrit les yeux et lui fit face, les poings serrés, le regard dur comme il l'avait pour tous ceux qui lui faisaient face, hormis son frère et son amour perdu, Esméralda.

Ils s'étaient combattu par le passé et Ikki avait été frappé par la noblesse, la droiture et la force du guerrier d'Alpha. Bien loin de l'image pathétique de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un homme perdu, amoindri, fatigué, sale, au regard cassé, vide, presque mort ...

Siegfried s'appuya dos contre le tronc de l'immense chêne, cherchant sans doute à retrouver un peu de la dignité et la droiture qui le caractérisaient face au chevalier d'Athéna. Mais ikki n'était pas dupe et son regard se durcit encore. Il ne tolérait pas la faiblesse, encore moins chez les leaders. Il se moquait bien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour se retrouver dans cet état lamentable.

- çà fait deux jours que je te suis dans ton errance et à aucun moment, tu n'as senti ma présence !

- Chevalier du Phénix, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au Sanctuaire avec les tiens ?

- Je suis là où je veux être ! Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici, si loin de chez toi ! Et dans cet état lamentable !

- Fiche-moi la paix ... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à bavarder !

- Tu vas bien devoir m'écouter pourtant ! Retrouver un leader dans cet état là ! C'est pitoyable ! Jeta Ikki avec mépris.

Une flamme de colère passa dans les yeux clairs du plus puissant guerrier d'Asgard. Il se redressa et fit face à Ikki.

- Comment oses-tu porter un jugement sans savoir par quoi je viens de passer ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, comme si en une minute il venait de retrouver toutes ses forces et sa dignité.

- Ton devoir l'oblige à rester droit au lieu de te complaire dans ta souffrance ! Siffla Ikki. Tu es leur chef, leur guide ! Comment peuvent-ils espérer parvenir à leur but s'ils te voient t'écrouler à la moindre difficulté !

- La ferme !

Le cri rageur de Siegfried retentit dans toute la forêt, son cosmos s'intensifia avec brusquerie et Ikki fut projeté à quelques mètres, après avoir malmené quelques malheureux sapins qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa trajectoire. Il essuya du revers de la main le filet dee sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et sourit en se relevant.

- Je préfère cent fois cette colère à l'apathie dans laquelle tu te trouvais !

Le cosmos de Siegfried s'apaisa et redevint calme autour de lui. Il regardait à nouveau sa main, ce poing avec lequel il venait de frapper le phénix avec une extrême violence ... et ces doigts avec lesquels il avait tué son élève.

Ikki ressentit le changement d'intensité de son cosmos et croisa ce regard à nouveau perdu et douloureux. Il s'était trompé. Asticoter le plus puissant des guerriers divins l'avait bien fait réagir comme il l'espérait, mais visiblement le problème était bien plus profond. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour y remédier et s'approcha de Siegfried, les bras le long du corps, le poing gauche serré.

- Qu'est-il arrivé Siegfried ?

Le guerrier releva la tête et Ikki fut frappé par sa détresse et son incompréhension. Il y eut un long silence, long et pesant de non-dits. Ikki songea qu'il ne saurait rien lorsque son vis-à-vis lâcha d'une voix amère et douce, légèrement tremblante.

- Je l'ai tuée ... J'ai tué Illyana ... Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé ... ni ce qui s'est passé avant, ni après ... Je l'ai tuée ... J'ai faillit à mon devoir envers Hilda, envers Asgard.

Ikki recula d'un pas. Il s'était douté que la chose serait grave mais pas à ce point. Siegfried tuant de ses mains sa protégée, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait y croire. La même phrase dans la bouche d'Albérich aurait eu une toute autre portée à ses oreilles mais pas lui, pas Siegfried. Pas l'homme qui s'était volontairement sacrifié pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être d'Asgard lors de leur bataille. Il avança d'un pas vers Siegfried et le pointa de l'index.

- Stop ! Je ne crois pas à tout cela ! Pas à un mot ! Tu n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille de ton plein gré ... Il y a forcément une explication logique et rationnelle. Et je peux t'aider à la trouver !

- C'est impossible ! De toute façon je ne peux revenir en arrière !

Siegfried se tint la tête entre ses mains et secoua la tête.

- J'ai tenté de me souvenir ... Je revois la scène encore et encore sans comprendre ! Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou !

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans même qu'il ne chercha à les retenir ou à les cacher. Ikki serra le poing un pu plus fort sans se laisser attendrir. Il enflamma son cosmos orangé qui l'entoura du halo du mythique phénix. Il referma son poing et le lança en direction de Siegfried qui s'était redressé en ressentant l'intensité de son cosmos flamboyant. Un trait de lumière partir du poing d'Ikki et pénétra le front du grand guerrier en y lissant une trace luminescente. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Que ?

Ikki se remit debout en face de lui, signifiant ainsi la fin de son attaque et s'approcha de Siegfried.

- Je suis désolé. C'était le seul moyen. Tu vas devoir affronter tous tes démons à présent. Mais avec un peu de chance, tu connaitras la vérité et tu pourras revenir ... sans sombrer dans la folie.

Siegfried tituba vers lui et d'un coup s'écroula dans ses bras en hurlant de douleur. Son regard se figea et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Ikki le cueillit dans ses bras.

- J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision. Maintenant, il nous faut un endroit sûr pour nous abriter ...

Il regarda les alentours et entrevit une lumière vacillante entre les arbres. En s'approchant avec son fardeau, il vit une petite masure de bois toute simple, entourée de nombreux animaux éclopés.

Une femme âgée mais svelte lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer pour demander l'asile. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir chevaliers ! Entrez ... je vous attendais !

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au Friydland, quatre jours après le solstice d'été »_

- Il y a du nouveau ?

La voix féminine résonna très loin aux oreilles du chevalier assis dans la pénombre de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était enfermé depuis quatre jours. Il s'était assoupi et se redressa sur son siège. Son regard erra tout d'abord sur la silhouette allongée sur le lit avant de se tourner vers la porte. La fine stature de Nadja se découpa en ombre chinoise dans la lumière du couloir.

- il y a un changement dans son état ? Reprit-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non, aucun ... malheureusement. Elle respire et elle semble dormir. C'est tout ... rien de plus.

Erik se passa la min sur son visage, chassant les dernières brumes de sommeil et tapota doucement la main de sa cousine qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

- Et mon frère ? L'a-t-on retrouvé ?

- Non. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Natacha. Elle me demande sans cesse des nouvelles de son père et d'Illyana. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.

Erik soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il en tira les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule entrer dans la chambre. Il appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche.

- Je sais ...

Il vit les hommes revenir de la forêt dans laquelle s'était enfoncé leur prince quatre jours plus tôt, là où tout avait basculé. Il revoyait encore la scène qui s'était déroulé devant lui sans qu'il n'avait pu rien y faire. Si, il avait pu éviter le pire. Il s'en était fallu d'un rien pour que Siegfried, son frère qu'il admirait et qu'il respectait depuis toujours, ne tue Illyana, princesse d'Odalwar.

Les conséquences de ce geste allaient être terribles s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une histoire vendable à raconter à la cour, à Hilda. Mais que faire en l'absence de Siegfried et avec Illyana inconsciente ?

Erik retourna auprès d'Illyana et vérifia son pouls et sa température. Son état état stable et calme, malgré quelques gémissements de temps à autre. Il écarta une mèche couleur corbeau de son visage qu'il enroula autour de son doigt, caressant furtivement sa joue trop pâle.

- Erik, murmura Nadja, détournant son attention. Je ... Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres ...

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- Tu es très attaché à elle, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant de peur de continuer.

Nadja connaissait bien ses cousins. Elle avait grandi avec eux et ils avaient toujours été très unis, jusqu'au départ de Siegfried pour Asgard. Elle avait croisé les regards que l'un et l'autre portait sur Illyana depuis son arrivée et elle avait craint le pire ... qui s'était produit sans qu'aucune force n'ait pu l'empêcher. Les deux frères étaient attirés par la même femme, une princesse issue d'Odalwar, leur ennemie de toujours.

- Erik ...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Nadja, la coupa Erik d'une voix lasse. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi. De toute façon, pour l'instant, cela n'a aucune importance. Le plus important est de retrouver Siegfried et qu'elle se réveille. Nous aviserons pour le reste en temps voulu.

Nadja n'insista pas.

- Je vais te faire monter un plateau. Essaie de manger un peu. Tu ne pourras aider personne si tu es trop faible.

- Oui, merci. Je te remercie pour tout ...

Nadja s'écarta et partit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Erik reporta son attention sur Illyana. Elle avait le visage tantôt crispé, tantôt apaisé. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- Illyana, revenez vite ... murmura-t-il.

« Siegfried, pourquoi as-tu fait çà ? » L'image de son frère, cheveux au vent et fièrement perché sur son étalon blanc se superposa à celle de la jeune femme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ; sortant de sa tente, en tenue de combattante, l'épée prête à le trancher en deux et les yeux étincelants. C'est ce regard, cette fougue qui l'avait attiré. Il avait su au premier regard que ce serait elle et aucune autre. Et malheureusement il avait cru voir la même certitude chez son aîné, bien cachée derrière son regard digne, empreint de devoirs et d'obligations.

O O O

L'éclat de rire de Brynhild résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Illyana qui fixait la Valkyrie comme si elle était devenue folle. Brynhild reprit son sérieux et amena Illyana vers une immense prairie fleurie qui s'étalait au pied du Bifrost.

- Pardonne-moi mais ta tête était vraiment impayable !

Illyana se rembrunit. Que ce soit de son vivant ou dans ce lieu où elle devait être morte, elle manquait toujours autant d'humour.

- J'ai peur de ne pas apprécier votre ton !

Brynhild roula des yeux et lui sourit avec ironie.

- Oh, la jolie demoiselle est fâchée ! Sais-tu que sans mon intervention, tu serais déjà en route pour Helheim. Je suis certaine que Hel t'aurait accueillie à bras ouverts ...

Illyana croisa les bras, le regard mauvais.

- Et je dois vous remercier, je suppose. Alors merci ! Et bon vent !

- Tss, tss ... tu ne réalises peut-être encore pas la précarité de ta situation ... mais laisse-moi te l'expliquer ...

Brynhild lui fit face et serra ses mains avant de les éloigner l'une de l'autre, créant un espace où l'air tourbillonna puis ralentit, dévoilant progressivement une image de plus en plus nette.

Illyana vit son propre corps allongé dans une chambre du palais du Friydland et même à distance, ressentit la proximité et la chaleur d'Erik. Elle vit sa poitrine se soulever à intervalle régulier.

- Je ne suis pas morte ...

- Non, juste endormie dans un profond sommeil pour le moment. Depuis quatre jours en fait ...

- çà fait quatre jours que je suis ici ?

- Non, bien moins. L'espace temps est distordu entre ici et le monde des humains. Le temps passe bien plus vite chez vous ...

Illyana digéra les informations et chercha du regard la présence de Siegfried à ses côtés.

- Je sais qui tu cherches, mais il est part. Il a son propre chemin à suivre avant de revenir vers toi ...

- Quelle importance ! Je ne veux plus le revoir ! Il a tenté de me tuer !

- Ce n'était pas lui ... enfin, je veux dire qu'il a été manipulé par des hommes au service des forces qui vont bientôt se réveiller et se déchaîner en Asgard. Votre Asgard, précisa-t-elle.

- Siegfried ? Manipulé ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, c'est un homme avant tout.

Illyana serra les dents.

- Heimdal m'a informé que c'est vous qui m'aviez appelée. Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas m'aider à retrouver mon amour ...

- pardon ? S'exclama Illyana. C'est ridicule ! Vous n'appartenez pas au monde des hommes mais à celui des légendes. Et de ce que je sais, vous n'avez même plus l'appui d'Odin.

Brynhild soupira et effaça l'image entre ses mains avant de cueillir une fleur et d'en humer le parfum délicat.

- Je dois admettre que tu as raison. Odin m'avait punie et Siegfried m'avait délivrée de son châtiment, le cercle de feu et le profond sommeil dans lequel il m'avait plongée. Nous nous sommes aimés avant qu'il ne parte. Et tu connais la suite ...

- Oui, inutile de m'en faire le résumé. Tous les habitants d'Asgard connaissent cette histoire. Ceci n'explique pas mon rôle et la raison de ma présence ici.

- Le plus important, c'est ce que je vais faire maintenant, poursuivit Brynhild sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Illyana. Et c'est là que tu vas me servir. Ton corps est trop faible pour aider ton esprit à revenir sans dommage. Au mieux, sans mon aide, tu finiras comme un légume, privé de tes cinq sens. Au pire, tu mourras. Mais je peux t'aider en te donnant ma force légendaire.

Illyana cligna des yeux. La force de Brynhild était réputé comme largement supérieure au commun des mortels. Elle la tirait de sa propre condition physique, mais aussi de la ceinture qu'elle portait à sa taille, du pouvoir magique des runes et de l'aide des corbeaux d'Odin.

- Je suppose que cette aide charitable aura un prix, ironisa Illyana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Juste un tout petit service, minuscule en fait. J'emprunterai ton corps les nuits où Isan sera présente, haute et ronde dans le ciel pour répondre à celui que j'aime et pouvoir l'aimer comme par le passé.

- Pardon ?

Illyana recula au moins d'un bon mètre.

- Vous êtes folle ! Jamais je ne vous permettrais de m'utiliser comme ... comme ... comme d'une simple enveloppe charnelle pour répondre à vos pulsions physiques ! C'est répugnant ! Je ne suis pas un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise !

Brynhild jouait avec la fleur et son regard pâle transperça Illyana.

- Tu as fini ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer les choses encore plus clairement. Si tu meurs ou si tu restes plongée dans cet état végétatif, tu ne pourras aider tes soeurs et dans moins d'un an, aucun d'entre vous ne pourra empêcher Hel de s'emparer d'Asgard, faisant sombrer progressivement la Terre dans un monde glacé, embrumé où toute vie disparaîtra ! Votre seule chance est de retrouver la prophétie et de vous y soumettre ! Chacune de vous a son rôle à jouer et aucune de vous ne devra manquer à l'appel. Hel ne peut être vaincue que par une seule chose ...

- Qui est ?

- Tss ... Crois-tu vraiment que je vais révéler quoique ce soit à une future morte ? A toi de choisir, à présent ...

- Et quel choix m'offrez-vous donc ? Devenir une marionnette se pliant à vos caprices en échange de vagues promesses de forces et de révélations ?

- Non, le choix est bien plus simple ... La vie ou la mort !

Brynhild plissa ses yeux de chat et froissa la fleur entre ses doigts. Illyana entrevit la farouche Valkyrie dans toute sa splendeur.

- La vie ou la mort ... Pour toi, tes soeurs, tes milliers de sujets et des milliard d'humains ...

Illyana serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir toutes les jointures de ses doigts.

- Je vous hais ! Comment osez-vous mettre tout çà dans la balance !

Brynhild s'approcha d'elle, les yeux plus doux, et refit apparaître une image entre ses mains. C'était Siegfried qui errait dans la montagne. Elle reconnut les flancs des montagnes d'Odalwar, là où elle s'entraînait avec son père et ses hommes ... là où une certaine nuit où Isan était également haute et ronde dans le ciel, là où ...

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose, affirma Brynhild d'une voix douce. Tu ne te souviendras de rien et lui non plus.

Illyana, la gorge serrée, dévisagea la Valkyrie.

- Lui non plus ? Comment cela ?

- Siegfried, le mien, précisa-t-elle en souriant, prendra également possession du corps de son descendant. Cela ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir son héritier entre mes bras. C'est Siegfried que je veux !

- Vous êtes immonde ! Jeta Illyana. Vous servir de nous comme de vulgaires pions pour assouvir ... Vous me dégoûtez !

Le regard de Brynhild se voila légèrement et Illyana entrevit une douleur immense.

- Tu comprendras le jour où tu aimeras comme je l'aime. Avant çà te sera difficile. Acceptes-tu ce marché ?

Illyana déglutit avec peine mais hocha lentement la tête.

- je veux repartir à présent, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre avant que tu ne partes.

- J'en sais suffisamment, je crois, marmonna Illyana, le regard amer.

Non, tu ne sais encore rien Illyana, fille d'Odalwar, rien du rôle que tu tiens dans cette histoire. Je vais te l'apprendre et te renvoyer parmi les vivants. Tu te souviendras de tout ce que nous nous sommes dit. Je te dirai ce que tu pourras révéler et ce que tu devras taire jusqu'au moment voulu ...

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – En Odalwar, quatre jours après le solstice d'été »_

Ikki avait toujours le dos collé contre la porte qu'il avait refermé environ une heure plus tôt, lorsque la femme l'avait déchargée avec une facilité surprenante de son fardeau. Son regard courut sur la pièce principale, encombrée d'étagères supportant toutes sortes de bocaux, pots et bouquets séchés.

Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air, mélange de ces bouquets, de l'infusion qu'elle leur avait servi et des animaux bandés et soignés qui sommeillaient tranquillement dans tous les coins possibles. Un gros chat à trois pattes s'était frotté à ses jambes avant de se coucher près du feu dans un miaulement plaintif.

La femme avait étendu Siegfried sur la couche présente dans la pièce, ses pieds dépassant largement de ce petit lit. Elle l'avait recouvert et avait soigné ses mains abîmés à l'aide d'un onguent à l'odeur forte tout en récitant une incantation dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Par respect, Ikki n'était pas intervenu. Par prudence, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Enfin, la femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire.

- Vous êtes inquiet pour lui ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Non, il est fort et il reviendra. Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il sans ambages.

- Je me nomme Ysolde, je suis guérisseuse. Buvez ceci, cela vous fera du bien ...

Ikki repoussa gentiment mais fermement la bolée que lui proposait Ysolde et qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Non merci. Je préfère garder l'esprit clair. Quelque chose me dit que cette potion me ferait dormir.

- Vous êtes méfiant chevalier. Pourtant vous m'avez laissé prendre soin de votre ami ...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami, c'est un peu plus complexe. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Ysolde s'assit avec grâce sur l'un des tabourets et se servit du breuvage qu'elle avait proposé à Ikki en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste ample.

- j'ai soigné ses blessures physiques. Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà occupé de ses blessures morales ...

Ikki fronça ses épais sourcils et 'approcha d'elle, plongeant son regard méfiant dans celui limpide de la guérisseuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il. Réellement ! Pas la version que vous servez aux sots ou aux ignorants.

- Vous êtes flamboyant, impulsif et courageux, chevalier Phénix.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est jamais venu ici !

- C'est exact, mais votre réputation et votre renommée vous ont précédé. Seul un ignorant pourrait ne pas vous reconnaître.

Ikki recula un peu, dubitatif. Il ne la croyait pas. Cette femme était un mystère, salutaire pour abriter Siegfried qui avait besoin de calme pour combattre ses démons, mais une interrogation pour lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela !

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? Je ne connais pas cette partie d'Asgard.

- Nous sommes en Odalwar. La frontière entre ce royaume et le Friydland est quelque part au sommet de ces montagnes. Là-bas, un peu plus loin sur ce front escarpé se trouve le château d'Odalwar. Le prince du Friydland ne devrait pas se trouver ici. C'est dangereux pour lui, pour les princesses et pour la paix si récente et si fragile entre ces deux royaumes.

- Je comprends. J'aurai du l'arrêter au lieu de le suivre ...

- Non. C'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, murmura-t-elle en buvant son breuvage par petites gorgées. Croyez-vous aux légendes, chevalier du Phénix ?

- Je préfère croire dans les choses rationnelles. Mais j'ai déjà trop vécu au cours de ma vie pour totalement négliger cet aspect des choses.

- Votre emblème, le Phénix, est bien une légende et les guerriers d'Athéna sont légendaires ...

- Comment connaissez-vous tout cela aussi bien, perdue au milieu de cette forêt ?

Ikki se leva et s'éloigna un peu d'Ysolde, préférant laisser un peu plus d'espace entre la guérisseuse et lui. Elle la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Son regard était trop perspicace, dérangeant, troublant.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, chevalier. Je savais qu'il viendrait. Mais le plus important est qu'il se réveille. Même s'il n'en est pas conscient, il est venu chercher des réponses dans ces bois. Son état peut rester stable quelques jours ...

- Quelques jours ? Répéta Ikki, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

- Il est à l'abri chez moi. Mais je vous déconseille d'aller au Friydland sans lui, tout comme au château d'Odalwar. Le mieux serait encore de vous installer dans mon appentis. Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous souhaiterez. Nul ne viendra déranger votre besoin de solitude ici.

- Merci.

Ikki jeta un dernier regard vers Siegfried et sortit. Il marcha un peu au-dehors et se retourna vers la masure d'Ysolde. Elle taisait de nombreuses choses. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas une simple guérisseuse, mais bien plus que cela, sans qu'il ne sache exactement quoi ...

O O O

Il courait, encore et encore ... tombait, s'écorchait les mains. Les branches fouettaient son visage et ses bras. Il tomba encore et se retrouva face contre terre, la tête dans un ruisseau d'où il émergea en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Le ruisseau se transforma en un flot de sang rouge et poisseux. Il hurla souhaitant de toutes ses forces sortir de ce cauchemar, mais il ne se réveillait pas et ses mains se couvrirent de sang couleur vermillon.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il comme une bête en les portant à son visage, le maculant à son tour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage livide, presque bleu d'Illyana lui faisait face ; ses yeux écarquillés et vides le fixaient avec froideur. Ses lèvres blêmes s'entrouvrirent et il put lire plus qu'entendre « Tu m'as tuée ! Sois maudit, prince du Friydland ! » Il hurla encore en tentant de s'éloigner de ce visage mais l'image ne s'effaça pas.

Un cauchemar, c'était forcément cela ! Il ferma les yeux et reprit son souffle, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Le chevalier du phénix lui avait fait subir l'une de ses attaques. « tu vas devoir affronter tous tes démons à présent, mais avec un peu de chance tu connaîtras la vérité »

Que devait-il comprendre ? Que ces images atroces n'étaient que des flashs erronés que lui envoyait son cerveau trop fatigué. Il s'obligea au calme et respira lentement, inhalant et expirant de nombreuses fois avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Tout avait changé encore. C'était bien avant la bataille d'Asgard, avant qu'il ne devienne chevalier. Il revoyait défiler les jours heureux passés au palais d'Asgard et bien avant, ceux avec son frère et sa cousine.

Pourquoi ces images heureuses lui revenaient-elles en mémoire ? Comme un décalage avec les images noires qui le hantaient depuis quatre jours et quatre nuits. Des images auxquelles sa conscience pouvait se raccrocher comme à une bouée salvatrice. Il le fit et lentement, s'apaisa enfin pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Siegfried s'exhorta u came, avalant goulument chaque gorgée d'air, se gonflant à nouveau d'espoir et de courage pour affronter la scène qui l'horrifiait. Il devait savoir si elle était réellement morte, ce qui s'était passé avant, pourquoi il avait posé ses mains sur son cou et l'avait agressé avec tant de violence.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et il ouvrit les yeux.

- je suis prêt à présent !

Les images affluèrent dans le désordre. Il affronta courageusement le regard fixe d'Illyana et avança, la laissant choir à terre dans un bruit mat qui le fit tressaillir. Remonter le temps, remonter au point originel qui avait conduit à cette scène cauchemardesque.

Il vécut à nouveau la scène depuis son commencement. Il se vit courir, plonger dans les eaux pour sauver sa vie de la noyade, partir pour la déposer à l'abri, revenir sur ses pas et croiser sur la terrasse les prêtres de Loki. Leurs médisances résonna sinistrement à ses oreilles et il éternua.

Il écarquilla les yeux. La poudre ! Cette poudre qui l'avait fait éternuer puis étourdi. Il revit enfin ses mains se poser sur le cou d'Illyana, l'intervention de son frère et de sa fille. Il entendit à nouveau le bruit mat du corps d'Illyana tombant à terre. Il le revit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux fixaient ce corps inerte qui tombait, retombait encore et d'un coup, il comprit. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever une fois au sol. Elle respirait encore ! Elle était vivante ! Il ne l'avait pas tué comme il l'avait cru !

Ce fut comme une délivrance, un poids énorme qu'on lui retirait du coeur et de l'âme. Son regard se fit plus limpide. Il ne l'avait pas tué ! Il lui fallait revenir à présent et au plus vite. Mais comment ? Il se sentit prisonnier de son propre corps.

Un éclair s'abattit à côté de lui et il recula en sursautant. Un homme d'âge mûr à l'allure digne d'un noble, les cheveux clairs et le regard cristallin lui faisait face. Une réplique parfaite de ce qu'il pourrait être avec quelques années de plus.

- Bonjour Siegfried ! Je pense qu'il est inutile que je me présente ...

- Vous êtes Siegfried, mon ancêtre, murmura le guerrier divin. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon esprit ?

- Oui, dans ton esprit. Quelque chose comme un souvenir enfui dans tes gênes et que tu viens de réveiller en allant aussi profondément en toi pour trouver tes réponses ...

- C'est impossible ...

- Si, car tu es un peu de moi ... sans doute même plus que tous mes descendants jusqu'alors ...

Le guerrier passa sa main sur son visage. Il était fatigué, trop las pour suivre cette discussion ou pour garder un sens critique approprié à cette étrange situation.

- Je sais ce que tu veux et je peux t'aider à repartir. Ton corps doit être considérablement affaibli, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus ici. Les forces te manquent ...

Sans doute avait-il raison. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vision se troublait de plus en plus.

- Tu dois repartir au plus vite, insista son ancêtre. Sinon, tu ne pourrais plus revenir et redevenir toi. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu es ici.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Siegfried.

- probablement quarante-huit ou soixante-douze heures.

- C'est impossible ! Je viens d'arriver !

- le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici et dans la vraie vie. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre conscience et je vais t'y aider. Mais je te demanderai une faveur en contrepartie.

Siegfried avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le fil de la conversation. Il se frotta les yeux et fixa son ancêtre.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Bientôt, je répondrai à l'appel de celle que j'ai toujours aimé. Je la retrouverai enfin, je l'aimerai à nouveau après une séparation si longue qu'elle m'a paru éternelle. Et pour cela, je dois prendre possession temporairement de ton corps.

Cette phrase fit sortir Siegfried de son état semi-comateux. Son regard s'éclaircit.

- Comment ?

- Tu ne te rendras compte de rien et elle non plus ...

- Elle ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Celle que Brynhild a choisi comme réincarnation. Elle lui donnera sa force et ses pouvoirs de Valkyrie pour mener ses hommes à la victoire. Tout comme je renforcerai encore ton pouvoir pour la soutenir dans cette tâche.

- Qui ?

- Tu dois t'en douter ...

- Non ! Fit Siegfried en reculant. Vous ne pouvez nous faire çà ! C'est impossible !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurez le choix. Et maintenant il est temps pour toi de revenir vers les vivants.

Il écarta les bras et une aura blanche l'entoura, la même qui entourait Siegfried lorsqu'il faisait exploser son cosmos. Siegfried ferma les yeux et le visage de la princesse d'Odalwar s'imprima dans ses rétines.

O O O

- Illyana ...

Le faible murmure sortit Ikki de sa torpeur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Ysolde. Celle-ci s'était absentée la veille et travaillait à présent à ses potions dans la pièce voisine.

Ikki s'approcha du lit et vit les paupières de Siegfried se soulever avec difficulté. Il plia son bras et son regard fixa sa main bandée.

- la guérisseuse t'a soigné expliqua Ikki. Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient.

- Je sais ... Il n'y a plus de sang ... elle est vivante ... Illyana est vivante ... je dois aller le voir de mes propres yeux ...

- Tu es encore trop faible ! Asséna Ikki en le repoussant en arrière alors qu'il tentait de se lever. Reste tranquille et repose toi !

- En voilà un raffut ! Intervint Ysolde en sortant de son atelier, un bol fumant à la main. Je prendrai soin de lui, chevalier du Phénix. Vous pouvez partir à présent, votre rôle auprès de lui est terminé.

Ikki lui sourit. Il avait appris à apprécier les remarques énigmatiques d'Ysolde et le fait qu'elle ne lui posait aucune question superflue. Siegfried les observa avec attention. Son esprit pratique et rationnel était mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours mais le pire serai probablement à venir avec cette curieuse union non voulue.

- Merci Ikki, souffla-t-il.

- De rien ... enfin si ! Je ne souhaite plus te retrouver dans cet état ! Jamais ! ... Je reviendrais en temps voulu ...

- A bientôt, chevalier du phénix, le salua Ysolde avec un grand sourire. Je saluerai votre frère pour vous ...

Ikki se retourna, d'abord surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique et sortit sans rien ajouter, laissant Siegfried aux mains de la guérisseuse qui ne tarderait pas à le remettre sur pied.

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – Au Friydland, six jours après le solstice d'été »_

- Siegfried ...

Le chuchotement étouffé et guttural d'Illyana rompit le calme monacal de la chambre et surprit Nadja, venue remplacer Erik à son chevet. Elle s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et vit ses paupières papillonner un instant avant de dévoiler son regard pur.

Nadja avait appris à l'apprécier depuis son arrivée, malgré son geste inexplicable la nuit du solstice et la rivalité larvée de ses deux cousins qui les dressera sans doute l'un contre l'autre.

- Calmez-vous Illyana. Vous êtes très faible, mais enfin vous êtes de retour.

- Combien de temps ? Croassa-t-elle en toussant plusieurs et en crachant un peu de sang.

Sa gorge la faisait souffrir.

- Six jours depuis que ... depuis le solstice.

Illyana tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Le soleil s'effaçait doucement au profit du crépuscule qui tombait au-dehors.

- Siegfried est introuvable depuis cette nuit et Natacha va bien. Elle est avec Erik au rez-de-chaussée. Je vais les prévenir que vous êtes enfin réveillé...

Nadja se leva mais les doigts d'Illyana accrochèrent les plis de sa jupe.

- Pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît, tenta Illyana en s'étranglant. Je voudrais ... être un peu ... seule ...

Nadja hocha la tête et la recouvrit avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Je ne vous promets rien. Ils viennent régulièrement à votre chevet tant ils sont inquiets à votre sujet. Reposez-vous ...

- Merci ...

La porte se referma doucement et Illyana fixa à nouveau la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas différente physiquement mais elle sentit que tout avait changé en elle ... durablement si ce n'était définitivement ...

O O O

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – En Odalwar, dix jours après le solstice d'été »_

Siegfried laissa errer son regard vers les monts escarpés où se trouvait le château d'Odalwar. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans ces lieux si sinistrement réputés pour les habitants de son propre royaume.

- Souhaitez-vous en savoir plus ?

- Pardon ?

Il se retourna et vit qu'Ysolde l'avait rejoint. Elle suivit un court instant son regard avant de le dévisager.

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir sur cette famille ?

- Tout ! Lança-t-il sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

Elle lui sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- çà risque d'être un peu long ... je sais que vous êtes pressé de partir, alors je vais m'attarder sur ce qui vous concerne.

Elle alla chercher deux tabourets et les posa devant la maison. Siegfried lui fit face et elle commença par raconter le début ; l'incendie, la mort de la mère des cinq soeurs, leur enfance et leur éducation, leurs rôles respectifs au sein du royaume et notamment celui d'Illyana. Il découvrit la véritable histoire de la légendaire petite fille qui chevauchait dès son plus jeune âge avec son père sur tous les champs de bataille.

- Je ne connais pas toute son histoire, conclut Ysolde. Illyana est très réservée. Elle ne s'éclaire et se confie qu'à de rares personnes. Je sais que Myrna, ma protégée, a toute sa confiance et qu'elles se sont toujours bien entendues. Mais il y a des secrets que même elle n'a pu percer à jour. Notamment le lendemain de son quinzième anniversaire ... Je la vois encore revenir ici pour se faire soigner. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu dans cet état là. Après chaque combat elle venait ici se faire soigner avant de se rendre au château. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que ses soeurs ne la voient couverte de coups et de bleus.

Ysolde se tut un instant avant de croiser le regard clair du guerrier.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé cette nuit là, mais çà a du être horrible. Son regard était vide et mort, son corps salement amoché ... Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Elle n'a pas accepté que Myrna la voit, contrairement à d'habitude. J'ai renvoyé la benjamine chez elle et Illyana a mis plus d'une semaine à se rétablir, au lieu des deux jours habituels. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même après çà. Un an après, son père lui donnait sa propre armée et on ne la voyait plus que rarement.

- Je vois ...

En fait Siegfried ne voyait rien du tout. Il ne savait que faire de toutes ces informations. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette fameuse nuit ? Le cas d'Illyana lui paraissait de plus en plus compliqué. Et çà n'allait pas s'arranger avec ces rapports étranges que son ancêtre et sa bien-aimée Valkyrie entretiendraient à travers eux. Quel imbroglio !

Il se releva et Ysolde l'imita.

- Je vous remercie pour tout Ysolde. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les miens et d'affronter les conséquences de mon acte ...

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-mêmes. Et surtout, restez vous-mêmes. Ce sera votre meilleure arme pour briser l'armure dont elle s'est entourée pour se protéger.

- J'aviserai ... A bientôt ... Je crois que nous nous reverrons encore ...

- Je crois aussi, confirma la guérisseuse en souriant. Au revoir, donc ...

Elle regarda le grand guerrier s'éloigner de ses longues foulées. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait aussi vite rétabli après être arrivé dans cet état lamentable ?

Elle sourit encore ... il reviendrait effectivement. Mais auparavant elle verrait d'autres guerriers en quête de réponses ... dont un qui n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller après dix jours de souffrances physiques.

O O O

_Voilà ... un chapitre de plus se termine sur les aventures du couple torturé de Siegfried et d'Illyana. Arriveront ? Arriveront pas ? J'ai décidé de les faire souffrir un peu encore ... Et Erik qui se dévoile un peu plus encore ... Allez stop pour ce couple ... _

_prochain chapitre sur Myrna à la recherche de la vérité sur Tyralcen, Albérich et Mu à la recherche de la prophétie et de l'Atlantide_

_je souhaite que vous preniez toujours autant de plaisir à suivre ces aventures et vous rappelle les coordonnées de mon site, consacré en priorité à cette fic._

_PS : je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur le site, mais il ne veut pas me prendre mes séparations de paragraphes, ce qui est un peu gênant. J'ai mis des OOO à la place des lignes ... non mais !  
_


	34. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Myrna 4

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Myrna – Chapitre 4**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999, dix jours après le solstice d'été – A Tyralcen»_

Le lendemain matin, Myrna et Mu suivaient Albérich à cheval dans la forêt épaisse qui courait derrière le château et bordait l'océan au nord de l'île. Myrna suivait silencieusement la monture d'Albérich et Mu fermait la marche tout en admirant les paysages forestier encore embrumé qui les entouraient.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et fixa la silhouette fine d'Albérich. Elle songeait encore à ses révélations de la veille, révélations qui l'avaient tenue éveillée une longue partie de la nuit. Elle n'avait aucun doute ; l'horrible cicatrice ne s'effacerait jamais. Elle aurait beau utiliser toutes les potions et sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pourrait jamais l'atténuer. Cette trace n'était pas seulement physique, mais aussi morale, elle n'en doutait pas un instant.

Elle fixa les boucles rousses qui s'égaraient sur sa nuque et baissa les yeux en rougissant; Pourquoi personne n'avait-il compris qui il était réellement ? Elle sentit le regard de Mu peser sur elle et se retourna pour croiser son regard mauve, empreint d'une légère gravité.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant pour les autres, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Même en rassemblant tous vous efforts vous ne pourrez soigner et sauver toutes les personnes que vous croiserez sur votre route.

- Je commence à le croire. Même si cela me désole ... mais sur lui, je ne me trompe pas !

Mu se mordilla les lèvres, gêné par cette effusion qu'il attribua à la jeunesse de sa compagne. Il espérait pour elle qu'elle ne se berçait pas de douces illusions au sujet du guerrier divin, qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à cerner.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la falaise et sentirent aussitôt les embruns maritimes leur balayer le visage. Albérich stoppa sa monture et leur désigna un point au bas de la paroi rocheuse qui s'abîmait dans l'océan.

- C'est là ! Les chevaux ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité à présent. Laissons-les ici et descendons à pied.

Mu et Myrna mirent pied à terre et commencèrent à suivre Albérich, le long du sentier escarpé qui courait entre les rochers. Mu aurait pu se téléporter directement au bas de la falaise mais il préféra la méthode plus traditionnelle pour rester à leurs côtés. Albérich restait silencieux mais gardait toujours un œil en arrière sur la jeune femme. Il mirent une bonne demi-heure à rejoindre la minuscule crique naturelle recouverte de galets polis par les flux et reflux des marées.

Albérich se dirigea sur la gauche de la crique, et s'agenouilla dans l'eau tout en examinant la paroi rocheuse avant de se relever.

- Il nous faut attendre encore. La mer n'est pas suffisamment basse. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas en période de grande marée. La grotte serait inaccessible ... toute la crique disparaît.

- Combien de temps ? Murmura Myrna qui se sentait mal depuis qu'ils côtoyaient la mer.

- une heure ou une heure trente avant que nous puissions avancer sans nous y noyer.

- En espérant que nous pourrons respirer là-dedans, reprit la jeune femme de plus en plus pâle.

Elle se sentait franchement mal. Oppressée. Nerveuse. Elle tenta de se calmer en inspirant et expirant lentement mais elle sentait que çà allait de mal en pis. De la sueur perlait à son front et son estomac se révulsait à la vue de la vaste étendue houleuse. Elle avait déjà ressenti des effets similaires sur le bateau qui l'avait ramené sur Tyralcen mais de manière moins sensible.

Elle tituba jusqu'aux rochers et s'y appuya de tout son poids, cherchant à y puiser force et équilibre. Le peu de terre et de végétaux qui s'y étaient accrochés malgré les vents et les pluies parvinrent à la rasséréner un peu. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et les deux hommes intrigués se rapprochèrent d'elles.

- Myrna, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, tout à coup ...

- Ce n'est rien çà va passer ...

- çà n'en a pas l'air, commenta Albérich en la fixant de ses prunelles rouges. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous restiez ici ou retourniez au palais.

- Non ! Je veux aller avec vous !

- il n'en est pas question ... vous allez nous ralentir et vu le temps dont nous disposons entre chaque marée, nous ne pouvons nous le permettre.

Mu s'approcha de la jeune femme et reprit d'une voix douce qui contrasta avec le ton sec d'Albérich.

- Il a raison. Nous devons privilégier votre sécurité. Nous-mêmes nous y rendrons en armure car nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-dedans.

Myrna ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir légèrement voilés.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, l'un et l'autre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Revenez vite ! Finit-elle avec un sourire, son tempérament naturel joyeux reprenant le dessus.

- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda Mu en se dirigeant vers Albérich qui leur avait tourné le dos pour fixer l'entrée de la grotte avec insistance.

- Bientôt ... plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru.

Les vagues se retiraient de plus en plus vite dans de gros bouillons d'écume blanche qui bourdonnaient comme des nuées d'insectes en sortant du gouffre sombre et béant qui s'ouvrait comme une gueule de l'enfer devant eux.

- Je comprends mieux comment de simples d'esprit ont pu trouvé cet endroit surnaturel, marmonna Albérich en appelant son armure.

Un éclair bleu et blanc déchira le ciel et lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, son armure bleu, semblable à du cristal le recouvrait. Sa fidèle et sinistre épée se trouvait à sa ceinture. Mu fit monter son cosmos doré et appela son armure qui le recouvrit alors que le bélier représentant sa constellation protectrice apparut derrière lui.

Les deux guerriers aussi différents physiquement que leurs armures l'étaient dans leurs conceptions formaient un tableau au contraste saisissant ... L'ombre et la lumière ... la mort et la vie ... la destruction et la renaissance.

Myrna ne s'y trompa pas et pour la première fois elle se surprit à douter de la bonne foi de son maître. Elle sentit ses doutes se refléter dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent car les prunelles d'Albérich se rétrécirent ostensiblement. Néanmoins il la vit s'approcher de lui, d'une démarche encore mal assurée du fait de son malaise.

- Soyez prudents, l'un et l'autre ...

Un muscle contracta la mâchoire d'Albérich alors qu'il se demandait quoi répondre à la seule personne qui ne se fut jamais inquiéter pour lui de toute sa vie. C'est alors qu'elle le désarçonna complètement. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes, le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Mu sourit discrètement tout en baissant la tête et en se détournant vers la grotte. Albérich ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ces quelques moments de répit dans la vie d'un chevalier donnaient un sens à toutes le souffrances et aux combats qu'ils subissaient. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se réveillerait pas trop tard.

Albérich, enfin remis de son émotion, se détourna et le suivit dans la grotte à présent accessible, même si l'eau leur arrivait encore aux épaules. Myrna les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Son malaise la reprit d'autant plus fort et elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la paroi rocheuse, y puisant sa force minérale et végétale. Un léger halo vert l'entoura alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mieux.

Elle ne remarqua pas les silhouettes sombres qui l'observaient du haut de la falaise.

* * *

Albérich et Mu progressaient aussi rapidement que leur permettaient le niveau encore élevé de l'eau et le poids de leurs armures. L'un et l'autre étaient déjà tombés dans plusieurs trous d'eau. La grotte était toujours aussi sombre et semblait sans fin.

- Savez-vous où nous allons déboucher ? Le questionna Mu en lui tendant la main pour le remonter d'un énième trou dans lequel il venait de s'enfoncer.

- Non ! Et je commence à me demander si ce couloir a une fin ! Nous devrions utiliser nos cosmos pour avancer plus vite !

- Au risque de manquer l'entrée de l'Atlantide si plusieurs chemins apparaissent ?

- Pour éviter de nous noyer ici lorsque la mer remontera !

Mu soupira et fit monter son cosmos doré qui illumina le long boyau dans lequel il progressaient. Des stalactites rocheux pendaient du plafond, certains allant presque jusqu'au fond de l'eau. Rien ne semblait survivre dans ces lieux noyés et salés, rien de végétal en tous cas. Le long couloir s'ouvrait devant eux comme un long, très long tunnel sans fin.

- Il n'y a encore rien, murmura Mu, visiblement déçu.

- Peut-être là-bas, lui répondit Albérich en pointant quelque chose devant eux. On dirait que le plafond est plus haut à cet endroit.

Il se dirigèrent vers l'endroit et se retrouvèrent sous un plafond bien plus haut, d'une dizaine de mètres environ. Les éperons rocheux qui y pendaient étaient énormes par rapport à ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'alors et ils se retrouvèrent sur une sorte de plateforme vaguement carrée qui descendait en pente douce vers les flots tumultueux.

Ils s'y aventurèrent prudemment et se retrouvèrent côte à côte lorsqu'un mugissement sourd se fit entendre, les mettant aussitôt sur leur garde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hurla Mu pour se faire entendre par son jeune compagnon qui avait déjà son épée à la main.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Regardez ! Fit-il en désignant un tourbillon qui se formait dans les eaux noires devant eux.

Une gerbe de liquide salé les éclaboussa alors que le tourbillon se transforma rapidement en une puissance tornade, bien trop puissante pour être confinée dans un endroit si étroit qui devint rapidement dangereux. Les stalactites étaient arrachées du plafond et s'abattaient comme une pluie destructrice sur eux.

Mu érigea un mur de cristal devant eux pour les protéger et Albérich, dos contre le chevalier d'or en fendit une bonne dizaine, créant une nuée de poussières et de roches. Le grondement se fit plus fort. Ils furent happés par la tornade qui les frappa et les engloutit dans les eaux sombres.

Le calme revint aussi brutalement que le vent qui s'était levé une minute plus tôt, laissant simplement des trous béants dans les motifs jusqu'alors si réguliers du plafond.

* * *

Myrna leva la tête lorsqu'elle ressentit un picotement désagréable dans sa nuque. Son malaise avait disparu depuis qu'elle se tenait à l'écart de la mer et qu'elle s'était assise sur un rebord de la roche granitique rose et grise, caressant sans s'en rendre compte la mousse dense qui la recouvrait.

Elle avait ressentit comme une sorte de perte, de disparition au sein d'elle-même, comme si une partie d'elle venait de perdre quelque chose et qu'un désordre s'installait dans les environs.

Pourtant tout était calme ... presque trop. Cette simple constatation suffit à la mettre sur ses gardes, comme lorsqu'elle parcourait les forêts inquiétantes d'Odalwar. Les dangers y avaient toujours été nombreux ; que ce soient des pièges posés par les chasseurs, des bêtes sauvages affamées ou d'autres bêtes, plus humaines, mais tout aussi brutales.

- Il était temps que tu remarques notre présence ! Lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une troupe curieuse et hétéroclite, affreusement mal vêtue sauf l'un d'entre eux celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était grand, avec un visage jeune mais grave, revêtu d'une tunique de velours vert foncé et de pantalons couleur terre, sa taille fine soulignée par une lourde ceinture d'or, aux motifs similaires à ceux des fibules qui retenaient sa longue cape couleur chocolat.

Il la dévisageait avec bienveillance alors que ceux qui l'entouraient la contemplaient avec méfiance. Elle reconnut à la droite de cet homme étrange, Jörn, le jeune garçon qui avait voulu l'enlever et qui lui avait tenu d'étranges propos sur Albérich et Tyralcen.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en avançant vers eux.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas peur, en tous les cas. Mon nom est Vidar. Je suis en quelque sorte le guide de ces personnes qui m'ont accueilli auprès d'eux depuis quelques années déjà. Et toi, tu es Myrna, princesse héritière d'Odalwar, c'est cela ?

- Exact ! Comment connaissez-vous mon titre ? Je ne lui avais donné que mon prénom, compléta-t-elle en désignant Jörn qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le paysage.

- Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir te concernant et concernant tes soeurs également. Au moins l'une d'entre elles en tous les cas.

Myrna était à présent à sa hauteur et leva les yeux vers les yeux vert pâles de cet homme au caractère si aimable et au ton si posé.

- Je ne vous connais pas, moi ! Affirma-t-elle en scrutant ses prunelles. Quel est ce groupe dont vous avez pris la tête et pourquoi vous réfugiez-vous dans la forêt, sans nourriture ni soin ?

- Qui te dit que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre ?

- La maigreur que vous affichez tous, les cernes et le dos voûté de cette femme âgée derrière vous qui doit souffrir de douleurs à peine supportables, surtout les jours de mauvais temps, les petites plaies infectée de cet homme là ! Finit-elle en saisissant le fragile poignet d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et plus grave, d'une profonde coupure mal soignée qui devenait purulente. Elle l'examina rapidement et sortit un coutelas et un onguent de sa besace.

- Il me faut du feu pour stériliser mon couteau qui me servira à cautériser ses plaies afin d'éviter une plus grande infection qui pourrait tourner en gangrène et lui faire perdre son bras.

Tous avaient pris une mine effarouchée lorsqu'elle avait sorti son arme sauf leur chef qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle serrait avec force le poignet de l'homme qui tentait de le lui retirer.

- Croyez-moi, si je ne fais rien maintenant c'est ce qui l'attend dans quelques jours. Le sang a déjà commencé à s'infecter.

- C'est vrai. Laissez-la faire et amenez de quoi faire un feu. Tu dois être courageux, affirma-t-il à l'homme, plus rassuré du tout sur son sort. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Myrna acquiesça inconsciemment à ces propos et sortait un linge propre qu'elle étala sur une pierre plate où elle posa la main et l'avant-bras de l'homme tandis que Jörn et des jeunes hommes allumaient le feu demandé. Elle y fit chauffer son couteau à blanc.

- Il faut le tenir, tenta-t-elle. Il risque d'avoir un mouvement de recul involontaire car la douleur va être intense.

- Il tiendra le choc, soutint leur chef en se positionnant face à l'homme blessé. Regarde-moi, tu n'as ni le droit de te plaindre, ni de laisser tomber la vie. N'oublie pas la famille qui dépend de toi. Ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour eux. Pense à eux. Puise ta force dans la nature qui t'entoure ... dans la pierre sur laquelle est posé ton bras, dans l'herbe qui se trouve sous tes genoux, dans la sagesse d'Odin qui dans sa bonté, a fait venir la guérisseuse jusqu'à toi afin qu'elle te soigne.

Il fit un geste discret à Myrna dans son monologue et elle comprit qu'elle devait agir immédiatement. Elle entailla la plaie pour en faire sortir le pus avant d'appliquer sans état d'âme la lame brûlante sur la chair qui se tordit, se noircit et fuma sur le champ. Elle prit l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair brûlée de plein fouet et vit du coin de l'oeil, la sueur perler au front de l'homme qui pourtant broncha à peine. Seule une légère plainte, un gémissement discret lui échappa. Elle retira le couteau et inspecta la plaie d'un air satisfait et concentré avant de l'enduire d'onguent.

- C'est un onguent spécifique qui permettra d'abord de calmer le feu de la brûlure puis d'assurer une bonne cicatrisation. Il devra s'en enduire trois fois par jour et renouveler le linge propre que je vais lui mettre autour.

Elle sortit un second linge de sa besace et la plia avec des gestes aussi secs et doux que précis afin de lui mettre le bras en écharpe. L'homme tenta de se lever mais il eut un étourdissement et leur chef l'obligea à s'asseoir d'un geste ferme.

- Tu as été très courageux, mais ne présume pas de tes forces et reste tranquille un moment. Merci pour lui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce en tendant la main à Myrna.

- C'est inutile. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe quel être vivant que j'aurai croisé. Cependant, fit-elle d'une voix anormalement dure, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu vous choisir comme chef quand on voit comment vous vous préoccupez de leur bien-être !

- Je comprends ta révolte, mais c'est Albérich qui est à l'origine de cette situation.

Les yeux de Myrna étincelèrent de rage mais elle se contint et poursuivit son rangement. Elle fouilla encore dans sa besace et tendit un petit pot à la vieille femme qui l'ouvrit et l'examina d'un air suspect.

- Cela soulagera vos douleurs lombaires, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux pas vous le payer, répondit la vieille d'une voix chevrotante en lui rendant le pot.

- Je ne veux rien en échange ! Fit Myrna abasourdie. Je veux seulement vous éviter de souffrir.

La vieille femme croisa le regard de son chef qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle reprit le pot, les doigts tremblotant et le serra contre elle.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Myrna n'en revenait pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait quoi que ce soit sans l'accord de leur chef ! C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle vu jusqu'alors et il se permettait de critiquer ouvertement Albérich.

- Ces gens sont terrorisés ! L'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Que leur avez-vous fait ?

- Rien, hormis leur faire découvrir le goût de la liberté de vivre, d'aimer et de vivre en famille. Toutes ces choses qui n'ont pas de prix et qui leur étaient refusées dans leurs vies d'avant.

- D'avant ? D'avant quoi ?

- La vie qu'ils menaient dans la ville que vous avez traversé dans cette abomination dorée lorsque vous êtes arrivée sur cet archipel.

- La ville ? Oui, je me souviens ... mais je ne m'y suis jamais rendue depuis ... Je ne comprends pas ce que vous m'expliquez ...

- Viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je vais te montrer comment vivent les gens de Tyralcen ... comment ils vivent vraiment, loin de l'image policée du palais.

Myrna tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte, songeant à Mu et Albérich ; Albérich qui lui avait demandé de l'attendre ici. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et comme un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que si elle le suivait, de grands bouleversements viendraient ébranler ses certitudes. Elle observa les longs doigts fins et les saisit sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre dans les prochaines heures.

Elle ignorait qu'elle venait de s'engager dans une voie qui ne se limiterait pas à quelques heures de sa vie, mais à bien plus longtemps.

* * *

Mu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir totalement sur un monde illuminé d'une lumière bleutée. Son sang martelait ses tempes avec violence et un léger étourdissement l'empêcha de se relever aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il secoua la tête et se releva enfin dès que sa vision se stabilisa. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Il était dans un monde où le ciel ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mer aux reflets scintillants, un océan ondulant doucement au-dessus de sa tête. Une mer d'un bleu pur, presque transparent ... le bleu si caractéristique que l'on pouvait voir dans les glaciers qui se ruaient dans la mer qui arctique avant de se transformer en des dizaines d'icebergs flottant mollement et dangereusement sur les océans, parfois jusqu'au trente cinquième parallèle.

Il entendit un léger gémissement à sa droite et avisa une touffe de cheveux roses et une forme allongée sur le sol.

- Albérich ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Le guerrier divin secoua la tête comme un boxer sonné et se releva comme Mu l'avait fait quelques minutes avant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa les alentours comme Mu venait de le faire.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il finalement, ne trouvant pas la réponse seul.

- Je l'ignore ! Je dirais, selon l'aspect du ciel, sous l'océan.

- Sous l'océan ? C'est ...

Albérich allait ajouter « impossible » lorsqu'il songea aux légendes parlant de du royaume sous-marin d'Aegir, le géant régnant sur les mers froides avec sa terrible épouse Ran la ravisseuse. Les colonnes du temple qui apparaissaient tels des fantômes dans les embruns le confortèrent dans cette idée. Elles étaient à l'image de celles décrites dans les légendes et il était persuadé que s'il se rendait au sein du temple, il trouverait le chaudron dans lequel Aegir brassait sa bière pour la servir aux dieux.

- C'est le royaume sous-marin d'Aegir, le géant qui règne sur les mers froides qui bordent notre royaume.

- J'avais cru être dans le royaume de Poséidon. Cet endroit ressemble à celui que m'ont décrit Seiya et ses amis. Il paraît juste plus froid, d'une luminosité plus froide que celle, brillante et douce des coraux qui en tapissaient le sol.

- Pour nous résumer, nous ne sommes pas dans l'Atlantide ! Conclut Albérich avec son habituel pragmatisme, teinté de suffisance. Je sais au moins à quoi sert ce passage à présent, même si j'ignore totalement où se trouve le chemin du retour.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose, affirma Mu avec sérénité. Si votre ancêtre et le mien étaient liés, cette entrée n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Je commence à penser que notre vie et nos choix de vie ne doivent rien au hasard ... mais libre à vous de penser le contraire ...

Mu se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le temple, Albérich le suivit bon gré, mal gré et finit par parvenir à sa hauteur. Le chevalier du bélier l'observa du coin de l'œil. Le guerrier était nerveux, troublé et se passait régulièrement, et bien involontairement, la main sur le bas du visage. Myrna ! Son geste spontané, si contraire aux habitudes du guerrier, devait l'avoir complètement désarçonné.

- Comment se passe votre cohabitation avec la plus jeune des princesses d'Odalwar ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Pour le mieux, marmonna ce dernier. Elle progresse, même si ce n'est pas au rythme que je souhaite. Elle est capable de faire mieux ... surtout si elle se préoccupe d'avantage de l'entraînement et beaucoup moins de la forêt et d'autres futilités.

- Je trouve au contraire qu'elle se débrouille fort bien ... Avez-vous déjà ressenti son cosmos ?

- Non, pas précisément. Pourtant, je sens la puissance qui couve et qui se tait en elle.

- Je sais ... et je crois que c'est la même chose pour les cinq ... Mais concernant Myrna, je crois qu'un lien très fort l'unit à la forêt et à la nature en général ...

- Oui. Je l'ai déjà remarqué et j'ai pensé utiliser quelque chose pour faire monter ce cosmos en elle. Bientôt ... mais il fallait qu'elle soit prête physiquement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai la situation bien en main. Nous y sommes ...

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall du palais aussi étincelant à l'intérieur qu'il était austère à l'extérieur. Au centre du hall qui devait servir pour d'immenses festivités, se trouvait une estrade surélevée sur laquelle était assis un imposant chaudron d'or, aux dessins et aux motifs finement ciselés. Des lignes courbes, des cercles concentriques, des motifs runiques s'entrecroisaient dans un chaos artistique qui, à y regarder de plus près, était bien plus ordonné qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.

- Il n'y a plus de doute possible, avança Albérich. Rien n'est ici comparable à vos colonnes ou à votre décorum grec ou romain ... nous sommes dans le royaume sous-marin d'Aegir, le géant des mers et des océans ... voilà son chaudron, chaudron dans lequel il brasse la bière destinée aux dieux. C'est complètement irrationnel ... ce que je vis depuis mon retour à la vie est totalement irrationnel ! Martela Albérich en dévisageant Mu.

Mu comprenait son désarroi, même s'il ne compatissait guère pour le guerrier divin. Si ce dernier pouvait accepter cette seconde vie et en faire quelque chose de bien, il comprendrait que tout ceci n'avait rien d'étonnant. En fait, Mu avait cessé de s'étonner de tout depuis bien longtemps, peut-être trop pour ne pas paraître blasé.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un autre passage entre ce royaume et l'Atlantide ?

- Je l'ignore, répéta Albérich pour la énième fois.

Ce verbe qu'il avait toujours détesté, il le haïssait à présent. Ne pas savoir, ne pas connaître revenait à ne pas maîtriser ...et ne pas maîtriser était faire preuve d'une grande faiblesse devant les autres. Et cela, il ne le tolérait pas. Mu ne se formalisa pas de cette réplique sèche et erra un moment dans le hall, s'attardant sur des sculptures, des peintures dessinées à même les murs ou sur les armes présentes sur les piliers.

- pourquoi ce lieu est-il désert ?

- Qu'en sais-je ? Fit Albérich avec humeur. Au moins, nous ne sommes pas ralenti dans nos recherches ...

- Nous ne sommes pas aidés pour autant ... Seuls dans ce lieu dont on ignore tout et dans lequel nous aurons bien du mal à nous orienter.

Albérich haussa un sourcil et tourna autour du chaudron un moment avant de s'arrêter devant un motif qui semblait l'intriguer au plu haut point. Il toucha les lignes du bout des doigts, en suivant leur contours et remua les lèvres comme il déchiffrait les symboles.

- le royaume perdu ... un très grand royaume abîmé dans les eaux es plus profondes, si profondes qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait survivre à la traversée ... Je crois que le voilà votre passage pour l'Atlantide ... Sur cette partie du chaudron, un bon nombre de ces écritures runiques primitives abordent ce sujet.

- Où est le passage ? Cette traversée dont vous venez de me parler ?

- Il ne pourra te le dire, Mu du Bélier ! Claqua une voix qui surgit du fonds du couloir et du fond de ses souvenirs pour Mu, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis si longtemps.

Le chevalier d'or se tourna vers la silhouette qui se découpait en ombre chinoise dans l'entrée du hall qu'ils avaient franchi quelques minutes auparavant. Albérich se releva et se porta à ses côtés en grommelant.

- Qu'est ce que çà veux dire ? Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui ... enfin je crois ... il devait être mort ...

- Vraiment ? La résurrection doit être à la mode alors si tout le monde s'y met !

Mu ne répondit rien. Il était complètement estomaqué en voyant la haute silhouette longiligne surgir progressivement de l'ombre dans laquelle elle se cachait. Albérich croisa le regard de l'inconnu, un regard turquoise, pur ... aussi pur que l'un des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna qu'il avait vu au palais d'Hilda et qui se trouvait être la parfaite réplique de celui-ci.

L'homme en question, revêtu de ses habituels pantalon et tunique, leur adressa un sourire à faire fondre la banquise devant leur air ahuri.

- Bonjour à toi, Mu ! Cela faisait une presque une éternité !

* * *

Myrna avait suivi l'étranger et sa petite troupe jusqu'aux abords de la ville, qui était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait cru initialement. Sur un regard de leur chef, les autres s'arrêtèrent là et tendirent à leur chef un manteau sombre à capuche qu'il présenta à Myrna.

- Nous devrons éviter de nous faire repérer par les gardes d'Albérich. Je te demande de revêtir ceci. Nous irons seuls tous les deux. Les autres retourneront dans la forêt où ils ne risquent rien.

Myrna haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était venu pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire et elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa curiosité, même si elle était plus ou moins consciente que ce qu'elle verrait la troublerait. Ils entrèrent donc tous deux, encapuchonnés, dans la ville par l'une des portes du mur d'enceinte pour se retrouver dans des ruelles où circulait peu de monde en fait.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du retour, expliqua Vidar en levant à peine la tête, le temps de passer deux gardes armés. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons moins repérables.

Myrna ne comprenait goutte à ce qu'il disait mais finit par lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait décliné son identité.

- Vidar est le nom du fils d'Odin, le dieu silencieux protecteur des forêts ...

L'homme lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

- Mes parents avaient beaucoup d'humour car comme tu peux le constater, je suis loin d'être silencieux ... C'est un prénom assez réputé dans ce royaume quasiment privé de forêt ... un peu comme un prénom d'espoir ...

- d'espoir ?

Myrna ne put lui en demander d'avantage car ils furent soudain happés dans un véritable mouvement de foule. Des hommes de tous âges venaient d'arriver d'un peu partout et se dirigeaient l'air éreinté, le regard résigné, d'un pas lent, vers les échoppes qui bordaient les axes secondaires parallèles à la rue principale, où il n'y en avait aucune.

- D'où sortent tous ces gens ? S'étonna Myrna, se retrouvant quasiment collée à son guide.

C'est ce que je vais vous t'expliquer. Rentrons là, lui indiqua-t-il en la poussant dans une sorte d'auberge bruyante où ils passaient totalement inaperçus au milieu de la foule.

Il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin plus sombre où il la fit asseoir en face de la salle. Il ôta sa capuche et elle fit de même tout en regardant avec attention autour d'elle. Une chose la frappa plus que tout.

- Ils semblent tous en bonne santé mais si tristes, murmura-t-elle.

Vidar hocha la tête et commanda deux bières à la serveuse qui revint rapidement les servir. Il la paya et scruta Myrna.

- Tu as saisi l'essentiel, maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer le pourquoi ... commença-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Myrna, la gorge serrée, ne put s'empêcher de comparer mentalement la scène actuelle à celle qu'elle avait vécu avec Albérich, dans la taverne du port, la veille de l'embarquement pour Tyralcen. Vidar s'exprima sur un ton doux, dans un murmure.

- Les hommes et femmes de Tyralcen forment plusieurs populations distinctes régies selon un code strict mis en place par l'ancêtre d'Albérich il y a deux cents ans environ. Albérich a développé ce modèle et a construit la société actuelle. Globalement pour simplifier les choses, selon son âge et son état de santé, un homme ou une femme peut changer quatre à cinq fois de groupe social.

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- je ne te donnerai que les groupes les plus importants ... il y a les enfants en bas-âge, les enfants et adolescents en âge d'apprendre, les adolescents et jeunes gens plus intelligents, les travailleurs, les gardes, les malades et les personnes âgées. Ces groupes sont ensuite classés en différents sous-groupes que je développerai si tu le souhaites.

Myrna se rappela vaguement avoir lu quelque chose de comparable dans un ouvrage qu'elle venait de commencer intitulé « Évolution de l'ordre social en Tyralcen ». Ce que venait de lui décrire Vidar étaient les titres des derniers chapitres de ce livre. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Ces groupes ont fait la force d'Albérich pour faire de Tyralcen le deuxième royaume le plus riche d'Asgard après le Friydland. Je pense même que si l'on fait un rapport entre la richesse et le nombre d'habitants, nettement moins nombreux ici, Tyralcen doit être le premier. Mais cette richesse a un prix et le prix humain est lourd.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Afin de mettre cet ordre en place et faisant fi de tout caractère humain, Albérich a fait voler en éclat l'un des piliers de toute organisation sociale ... la famille ...

- La famille ? Répéta Myrna sans avoir saisi le sens du propos.

- Oui. Il a, au sens propre, séparé les groupes et donc séparé les membres d'une même famille. Prenons une famille type ... le mari, l'épouse, les enfants dont un adolescent plutôt doué et un bébé d'environ deux ans, les grands-parents dont la grand-mère est malade et ne peut plus s'occuper d'elle. Tu me suis ?

Myrna hocha la tête et remarqua pour la première fois que, hormis les trois serveuses, il n'y avait que des hommes de quinze à soixante ans environ.

- La mère se retrouve à la maison familiale avec le bébé, les enfants et l'adolescent sont six jours par semaine sur la seconde des plus grandes îles de l'archipel pour étudier, le père et le grand-père sont vingt-cinq jours par mois sur leur île respective pour travailler à la mine, à la tourbière, carrière ou ailleurs, la grand-mère est à vie sur une île où résident les personnes âges en fin de vie.

Myrna déglutit avec peine et écarquilla les yeux, totalement estomaquée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris, Myrna ... et encore ce n'est qu'un exemple banal ...

- Je ne comprends pas ... vous voulez dire que les enfants, hormis le bébé, ne verront leur mère qu'un jour dans la semaine et leur père un à deux jours par mois ... qu'ils ne voient pas du tout la grand-mère ... et que mari et femme ne sont ensemble que cinq jours par mois ...

- Exactement ... voici en un exemple le modèle de l'organisation sociale telle que l'a conçu Albérich. Une organisation rationnelle, destinée à tirer le maximum de tous à leur niveau. Tout est planifié à l'avance ... un élève passera environ huit heures par jour à étudier en salle avec des professeurs, deux heures à faire de l'exercice physique, trois heures à étudier et lire seul; Avec des horaires de lever, coucher et repas fixes, six jours par semaine, cinquante deux semaines par an ... Un ouvrier dans les mines par exemple passera dix heures par jour à travailler, deux heures pour l'exercice physique, au minimum une heure de lecture ou d'étude personnelle avec également des heures de lever, coucher et repas fixes ...

Myrna, abasourdie, lui fit un signe pour le couper, lui prouvant qu'elle avait compris. Elle était soudain très pâle.

- Que ... que se passe-t-il pour les personnes malades ?

- Elles sont déportées sur une partie totalement isolée de l'île où elles se trouvent pour y être soignées dans la plus stricte quarantaine et reprend son poste dès la maladie finie.

Myrna se sentit légèrement soulagée. Avec un tel fonctionnement, elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'elles soient jetées à la mer.

- Et les personnes âgées ?

- Si elles sont valides elles font partie des travailleurs, sinon elles n'ont plus d'utilité et rejoignent l'île sur laquelle elles sont cantonnées jusqu'à leur mort ...

Myrna pâlit encore ...

- Et les morts ?

- Incinérés et leurs cendres éparpillées depuis Döden-Bergvägg, la falaise aux morts ... là où nous étions ...

Myrna comprenait mieux son malaise tout-à-coup. Elle ne supportait pas d'être dans un cimetière ou sur une tombe depuis son enfance. Sans doute était-ce lié à la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle était bébé. La mer qui lui avait soulevé le coeur quelques heures plus tôt étaient sans doute chargée de ces cendres morbides.

- Et la famille assiste à cela ?

Vidar lui prit la main et la tapota avec gentillesse.

- Myrna commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Dans ce pays, il n'y a plus de famille au sens où tu l'entends, seulement des groupes chargés d'une tâche spécifique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tant toute cette histoire lui paraissait invraisemblable.

- C'est impossible, nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ce serait monstrueux. Un enfant a besoin de sa mère, une personne malade besoin de soins mais aussi d'affection ... Dans ce que vous me décrivez, où sont les rapports humains, la chaleur ... l'amour ?

- Il n'y en a quasiment plus ... je n'irai pas dire jusqu'à plus du tout ... Les jeunes couples ont droit à un an ensemble ... et des périodes de deux mois consécutifs s'ils ont du mal à concevoir leur premier enfant. Les hommes ont également trois jours pour se rendre auprès de leur épouse lors de la naissance de leur enfant sur l'île consacrée aux naissances.

- Et si un enfant est malade ?

- Même traitement que pour les adultes.

Myrna, complètement dépassée, se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans le tourbillon qui venait de naître dans sa conscience. Se serait-elle trompée à ce point en accordant toute sa confiance à Albérich et peut-être plus encore ?

- Je ne peux y croire, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Vidar. Je ne peux y croire, c'est à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs auxquelles je crois ... mais, et ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec cet état des choses ? Fit-elle en redressant la tête.

- Ils sont emprisonnés un certain temps, selon la faute qu'il ont commis. Là aussi, il existe tout un code précis à ce sujet ainsi que des juges capables d'infliger les punitions qui conviennent. Le système mis en place est si codé, si précis dans tous les cas qui peuvent se produire qu'il fonctionne parfaitement qu'Albérich soit là ou pas. La preuve en est, il a été absent durant près d'un an et pourtant rien n'a changé ici. Comme il sort peu du palais quand il est sur Tyralcen, il nous est impossible de savoir s'il est présent ou pas.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est Albérich lui-même qui a mis tout ceci en place ? Il est trop jeune pour avoir réfléchi à tout çà ... c'est trop grand ... trop inhumain ...

- C'est toi qui peut me le dire, Myrna, car de tous les habitants de l'île, tu es certainement celle qui l'a côtoyé le plus longtemps.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle croisa le regard clair de Vidar qui haussa les épaules.

- Nul n'a accès au château hormis les domestiques, la soeur d'Albérich et son père. Et vous-mêmes depuis quelques mois.

- Par Odin, ce n'est pas possible ... murmura-t-elle.

Et pourtant plus elle se passait le déroulement des évènements depuis qu'elle connaissait le guerrier divin, plus tout lui semblait plausible ... affreusement logique même !

Un jeune garçon, privé de vrais liens familiaux, à la trop vive intelligence pour une famille qui en était a priori dépourvue, un pouvoir absolu acquis très jeune sur un royaume qui lui était dû, une connaissance impressionnante sur tous sujets historiques, philosophiques, littéraires, mathématiques ou autre, une soif de pouvoir qu'elle avait carrément occulté tant elle voulait croire en son côté honorable ...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, un peu trop sans doute car Vidar lui fit signe de se taire. Je ... je dois en avoir le coeur net ... je dois être sûre ...

« Oui, mais comment ? » S'interrogea-t-elle. Le bureau d'Albérich et sa bibliothèque personnelle qui se trouvait juste derrière ce bureau. Là, elle trouverait sans doute dans ces documents verrouillés sous clé la preuve qui chargerait ou déchargerait son maître. Elle se leva avec brusquerie et faillit renverser leurs verres.

- Je dois partir ... je dois trouver ... il faut que je sache ... bégaya-t-elle en lâchant toutes ses phrases avec difficultés car sa respiration devenait plus ardue.

- Myrna, est-ce que çà ira ?

- Oui ... non ... je ne sais plus ... je ...

Myrna s'éloigna de lui et sortit de l'auberge pour se retrouver devant la porte, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre. Elle sentit la main de Vidar se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers lui. Il fut touché par la confusion qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, mais elle devait apprendre la vérité, même si celle-ci pouvait être douloureuse.

- Je vais t'aider à rejoindre le palais. Je t'attendrais, là où tu déposes depuis quelques jours de la nourriture pour Jörn. Si ce que tu apprends ne change rien à ta vision des choses, ne viens pas. Si, au contraire, tu veux en apprendre d'avantage et d'une manière plus libre, je serai là. Je t'apprendrais ce qu'il faut savoir et te montrerais ce qu'il faut voir.

- Je ... je ne sais pas ... excusez-moi ... emmenez-moi au palais s'il vous plaît !

Vidar n'ajouta rien, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et celle de la jeune femme hébétée par ces révélations. Ils sortirent rapidement de la ville pour se diriger vers la forêt entourant le palais. Une fois parvenus aux abords, il rabattit la capuche de Myrna et souleva son visage vers le sien.

- je suis navré, je ne pensais pas te bouleverser à ce point ...

- Vous n'y pouvez rien ... Illyana m'a toujours reproché de prendre les choses trop à coeur; Elle me répétait souvent que je devais me protéger d'avantage.

- Tu aurais perdu votre spontanéité et une grande part de ta sincérité. Je t'attendrais, comme promis, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

- C'est une longue attente pour vous ...

- Cela te laissera le temps de te décider en toute tranquillité. Je ne veux pas te bousculer ...

- Merci. Vidar ! L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers les bois plus sombres, comme l'aurait fait le dieu silencieux dont il portait le nom.

- Oui ?

- Qui sont les gens qui vous entouraient tout-à-l'heure ?

- Ce sont des personnes qui ont refusé de se séparer de leur famille et de vivre selon un schéma immuable, établi sans leur accord, ne leur laissant aucune place pour se parler, s'aimer, s'attendrir, rire ou pleurer ... avoir des émotions tout simplement. Ils sont peut-être pauvres, mal vêtus, certains sont moins instruits que d'autres ... il ont parfois faim ou froid. Mais ils sont libres ... les enfants sont élevés par leurs parents, les personnes âgées et les malades soutenus par les plus jeunes et les valides. C'est loin d'être parfait mais c'est un début ...

Myrna dodelina de la tête, sentant un affreux mal de tête la prendre. Un Odalwar miniature en quelque sorte. Elle avait encore tant de questions mais elle devait se hâter. Mu et Albérich sortiraient bientôt de la grotte, s'ils ne s'y étaient pas noyés et elle devait aller voir dans cette bibliothèque.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en se détournant et en courant vers le palais aussi vite qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Vidar la suivit des yeux avant de se détourner. « C'était nécessaire, Myrna. Tu vas le détester, tu vas me détester, tu vas douter et te méfier de tous ... tu vas te remettre en question. Mais tout ceci est nécessaire pour te permettre de mieux appréhender ton rôle à venir. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû t'infliger ceci de manière si brutale mais il le fallait. Vraiment ...»

* * *

Myrna entra dans le palais comme une somnambule, saluant à peine les serviteurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations et monta directement dans l'aile ouest, priant jusqu'aux appartements d'Albérich pour ne pas croiser Ulrica et pour ne rien trouver qui chargerait Albérich, contrairement à ce que lui avait laissé entendre Vidar.

« Je dois lui faire confiance » marmonna-t-elle « je suis son élève, je le côtoie tous les jours depuis plus de trois mois, je ne peux pas me tromper à ce point ». Elle parvint à la bibliothèque et resta appuyée un moment contre la lourde porte qu'elle venait de fermer à clé derrière elle. « S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit faux ! » pria-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Elle finit par aller droit sur le grand bureau d'Albérich, couvert de manuscrits de tous âges et tous formats avec la plaque en verre contenant le texte qui les avaient mené vers la grotte. Son doigt caressa le fauteuil où elle pouvait presque deviner la présence de son maître, tant il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir de la même manière ; bien au milieu, le dos bien droit et calé contre le dossier au niveau des lombaires, les avant-bras reposant souvent sur le tiers avant des accoudoirs.

Elle déglutit avec peine et se mit à chercher une preuve attestant la véracité des propos de Vidar; Elle ouvrit un tiroir après l'autre, les fouillant rapidement, lisant en diagonale certains passages en feuilletant les pages. Elle mit une bonne demi-heure rien que pour les tiroirs sans y trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que des papiers vierges, des plumes, des cachets, de la cire, des glossaires et dictionnaires, des brouillons qu'il semblait garder précieusement.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers les étagères fermées derrière elle. Elle tenta d'en ouvrir les portes mais constata qu'elles étaient verrouillées. Elle chercha sur le bureau, sans trouver les clés et décida qu'elle manquait de temps pour les trouver.

La jeune princesse, jamais à court d'idée, fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit un sorte de passe-partout. Elle crocheta un moment la serrure avant d'entendre le cliquetis qui prouva sa victoire et ouvrit au large les portes pleines.

« Voyons un peu ce que nous avons là ... » murmura-t-elle avant de faire courir ses doigts sur les dos de divers coloris foncés allant du noir, gris, rouge, vert, bleu et en décryptant les caractères en général dorés ... elle en était à la seconde étagère lorsque son coeur manqua un battement.

«_ Tyralcen – réforme de l'organisation sociale, année 991_» soit il y environ huit ans plus tôt. Albérich devait avoir quinze ans. Elle sauta trois dos et lu avec un frisson « _Nouvelle organisation des îles _». Organisation, voilà un terme qu'Albérich adorait et lui servait à longueur de journée. Elle prit les deux ouvrages et faillit s'asseoir avant de lire sur un dos au cuir noir « _Législation et sanctions, troisième réforme, Albérich IVème _». Elle s'en saisit aussitôt et s'assit sur le fauteuil avec un frisson d'appréhension.

Myrna ouvrit le premier et lu le préface rédigé par Albérich. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres également signés par son maître. Plus elle en lisait, plus elle devenait livide.

Le premier des trois ouvrages reprenait avec une précision diabolique, allant dans les moindres détails, ce que lui avait succinctement décrit Vidar sur les habitants de Tyralcen.

Le second était un ensemble de textes et de cartographies précises détaillant chaque île ; son emplacement, son climat propre, le sol et ses richesses, les avantages et les inconvénients, le nombre d'habitants, la répartition par tranches d'âge sur cinq ans, les modifications à apporter et enfin le but précis de ces îles.

Le dernier était sans doute celui qui le bouleversa le plus. Il décrivait toute l'organisation des gardes du royaume et de la machinerie judiciaire destinée à régler les conflits, assurer la sécurité et le maintien de l'ordre. Le moindre travers y était recensé avec la sanction à appliquer.

Sa vision se troubla alors que l'épais volume lui glissa des mains. C'était impossible ! Comment un seul homme avait pu mettre tout ceci en place ... seul. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle avait toutes les preuves entre les mains. Une larme coula et s'écrasa sur la page d'une carte représentant l'île principale de Tyralcen, faisant légèrement baver l'écriture fine et le contour de l'île.

Perdue dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas vu la journée avancer et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil orangée l'éblouit en se reflétant sur un des sceaux d'Albérich. En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, elle vit que le jour décroissait déjà et que le soleil allait bientôt plonger dans l'océan ... spectacle enchanté dont elle ne se lassait pas depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans la tourelle.

Elle referma les portes après y avoir rangé les ouvrages et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant aux pièces qu'elle occupait. Elle ne savait plus qui croire ... Vidar ? Albérich ? Hilda qui l'avait confiée à Albérich ?

Myrna ouvrit la porte à la volée et se pencha à la fenêtre. Le ciel rougeoyait. La lune apparaissait déjà, très pâle, presque transparente. L'étoile polaire commençait à scintiller faiblement. Un vent léger faisait bruisser les feuilles de la forêt où Vidar l'attendrait jusqu'au soir.

Qui croire ? Que faire ?

Sa respiration était difficile, haletante ... Sa vision se troublait. Elle avait mal à la tête et commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Si ses soeurs avaient été là, elles auraient pu l'aider, la conseiller.

Elle ne pourrait poursuivre son entraînement en suivant Vidar, mais en restant auprès d'Albérich tel qu'elle le voyait à présent, elle renierait tout ce à quoi elle croyait. Renoncer à son entraînement, n'était-ce pas mettre en péril sa mission future contre Hel ?

Elle secoua la tête et posa son front contre le chambranle de la fenêtre. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière qui passa sur le sabre que lui avait confié son maître. Elle le prit et tout s'éclaircit. Elle était d'abord une guérisseuse, pas une guerrière. Elle avait décidé d'aider et de soigner les gens, pas de les tuer ou de les détruire. Albérich n'était pas comme elle ; il était même tout son opposé.

Myrna se redressa et sortit l'un de ses sacs. Elle y fourra ses potions, herbes sèches, ingrédients de tout type soigneusement conservés dans des bocaux hermétiques, de quelques ouvrages transmis par Ysolde et ses vêtements. Elle n'avait que très peu de possessions personnelles et cela fut vite expédié. Elle prit le sabre et avant de sortir, embrassa toute la pièce d'un regard triste.

Elle avait été heureuse dans ces lieux tout comme en sa compagnie. Mais tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Elle redescendit vers la bibliothèque et regarda sur le bureau, s'emparant d'une copie du texte avant de sortir.

Elle ne croisa personne et se retrouva rapidement sous le couvert de la forêt, déjà extrêmement sombre. « Aussi sombre que mon avenir et que l'avenir d'Asgard si je ne parviens pas à éveiller seule mon cosmos » songea-t-elle la tête basse en s'y enfonçant.

« Pardon mes soeurs ... pardon Hilda ... mais je ne peux pas continuer dans cette voie sans me trahir et sans trahir tout ce en quoi je crois ... et ce en quoi nous croyons toutes ».

_Merci dame inspiration pour le cadeau que tu m'as donné cette semaine en me permettant de rédiger et publier deux chapitres quasiment dans la même semaine._

_Merci aussi à vous tous, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices pour me donner le courage de poursuivre cette fiction qui prends une ampleur que je n'avais pas prévu au départ ... mais il y a tant de personnages, situations à développer, que le faire plus succinctement serait dommage._

_à bientôt ... et laissez-moi quelques mots si vous me lisez ... votre opinion compte beaucoup pour moi ..._


	35. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Nelliana 4

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Nelliana – Chapitre 4**

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre, quelques jours après le solstice d'été – En Odalmon»_

Les vagues mauves de son cosmos entouraient toujours la troisième fille du royaume d'Odalwar, l'isolant totalement du monde extérieur et de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber à verse sur la forêt où quelques heures plus tôt la demeure de Bud avait implosé.

Ce dernier grommelait quelques joyeusetés dans sa langue maternelle, propos que Shaka ne comprit pas et ne souhaita pas comprendre d'ailleurs. Depuis l'implosion, le guerrier divin allait et venait entre les restes calcinés, à présent noyés de sa demeure et une grotte située à quelques centaines de mètre de là. Il tentait de récupérer ce qui était récupérable et de le mettre à l'abri, à vrai dire peu de chose. Tous les matériels en tissu ou en bois avaient brûlé et ceux métalliques avaient été tordus sous la pression de l'implosion.

Les deux hommes avaient voulu déplacer Nelliana afin de la protéger de la pluie mais ils n'avaient pu s'approcher d'elle ... son cosmos les rejetant systématiquement. Shaka restait à côté d'elle, redoutant que les vagues de son cosmos ne s'affolent subitement et engendrent des dégâts plus importants encore, tels ceux qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'elle et ses soeurs n'avaient pas su le maîtriser au palais d'Hilda.

Bud n'avait pas assisté à cette scène, mais avait été très surpris de voir sa puissance se révéler aussi brutalement ... une puissance dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il arriva dans la petite grotte et y déposa quelques objets, principalement des armes, avant d'alimenter le feu avec le bois sec qu'il renouvelait et conservait toujours à cet endroit.

Cette grotte un peu plus éloignée de sa maison lui servait à entreposer tout un nécessaire de survie, afin de pouvoir partir au plus vite en cas de besoin. Il y avait aussi déposé son armure qu'il observa de biais. Elle luisait faiblement à la lueur du feu, se parant d'éclats rougeoyants en contraste avec sa blancheur neigeuse. Elle était très abîmée. Il avait même songé que ce serait irrémédiable avant qu'il n'ait entendu les explications de Nelliana sur le chevalier d'or Mu du Bélier et sa capacité à régénérer et réparer les armures.

Bud laissa échapper un petit soupir irrité et ôta sa tunique, se retrouvant torse nu afin de se sécher. Les grands froids n'étaient pas encore arrivés, même si par expérience il devinait que l'hiver à venir serait exceptionnellement rude. Il devrait sans doute la faire réparer et combattre pour Asgard ... pour sa souveraine ... la situation était loin de lui plaire mais il ferait son devoir ... tout comme le chevalier de la Vierge, encore installé aux côtés de Nelliana.

Bud se passa la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs ... et s'appuya sur la paroi rocheuse de l'entrée de la caverne. Ce chevalier était redoutable, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord face à son regard clos, sa constitution modeste pour un protecteur d'Athéna et son attitude paisible. Il serra les dents et songea que malgré son entraînement, sa condition et sa puissance, il n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps face à lui. Il savait reconnaître la valeur de ses adversaires et celui-là était un coriace, il en était persuadé.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Cela, il l'ignorait et si l'on pouvait leur attribuer un point commun, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était enclin au bavardage inutile. La protection de Nelliana lui avait été imposée par sa souveraine. Etait-ce elle qui la lui retirait à présent ou venait-il de lui-même ? Il devinait que des liens sans doute plus profonds s'étaient établis entre son élève et ce chevalier.

Son regard s'égara dans le rideau pluvieux qui le coupait de la vue, habituellement dégagée, de sa demeure. A présent qu'elle était détruite, il n'avait plus rien à faire sur ces terres. Il songea aux hommes qui l'avaient attaqués alors que Nelliana n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Il était temps pour lui de se renseigner plus avant sur ce sujet et de reprendre son travail d'homme de l'ombre. Son intuition le poussait dans cette voie et il se laissait volontiers guider par elle.

Sa décision prise, il remit une autre tunique, passa un long manteau sombre par dessus et jeta un sac en cuir épais sur son épaule gauche avant de se rendre auprès du chevalier d'or. Shaka leva la tête en sentant le cosmos du guerrier divin se rapprocher pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il le sentait dans la volonté farouche qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses pas.

- J'ai à vous parler ! Lança le guerrier d'un ton sec tout en restant debout derrière lui.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, sourit le blond.

Bud laissa errer son regard mordoré sur le corps trempé de la jeune princesse, écoutant la curieuse mélopée des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant en grésillant contre le cosmos mauve dont les subtiles variations allaient du parme le plus clair au violet le plus profond. Elle semblait toujours aussi sereine, même si parfois on percevait un léger froncement de sourcils ou une grimace minime aux commissures de ses lèvres fines.

A quel moment n'avait-elle plus eu besoin de son apprentissage ? A quel moment celui de l'étranger avait-il pris le relais ?

- Il est temps pour vous de tenir officiellement le rôle que vous vous êtes octroyés, commença Bud en baissant les yeux sur la silhouette toujours assise en tailleur devant lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Cela fait des jours, voire des semaines que vous alliez avec elle Odin sait où ! Les soirs ...

Shaka se contenta de se lever et de se planter devant lui.

- Cela semble vous poser un problème, a priori ...

- Peut-être ... Comment sortiez-vous de votre transe ?

Shaka secoua lentement la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce que Bud souhaitait lui faire dire.

- Oui, votre réveil ? Au bout de combien de temps ? Comment étiez-vous en vous réveillant ?

- Je sortais de ma méditation, c'est tout ...

- Alors, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment elle sortait de vos « rencontres » ... Surtout les dernières fois ... Elle avait du mal à se réveiller, elle tombait littéralement au milieu de vos bougies et autres odeurs qu'elle faisait brûler dans sa chambre. La première fois que je l'ai récupérée dans cet état, j'ai tout juste réussi à la remettre sur son lit et à la déplier tant ses muscles étaient figés dans la posture qu'elle s'imposait ... Ces derniers jours, j'ai même songé qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus avant des jours ... comme aujourd'hui !

Le ton était voilé d'irritation, de mécontentement et d'accusations dissimulées. Shaka ressentait distinctement son agressivité resurgir. Mais il sentait aussi de l'inquiétude cachée sous tous ces sentiments négatifs. Bud était un impulsif, un explosif, tout son contraire en un mot. Et pourtant il s'était sincèrement inquiété pour elle.

- Je l'ignorais. Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Plus nous avancions dans la méditation, plus je lui demandais si elle était en sécurité là où se trouvait son corps physique.

- Et que vous répondait-elle ?

- Qu'elle l'était ... parce que vous la protégiez sans doute ...

Bud laissa légèrement retomber ses épaules jusqu'alors crispées sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte à un quelconque moment. Shaka inclina la tête, conscient du changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

- C'était mon rôle et je l'aurai accompli jusqu'au bout, mais à présent, vous êtes le mieux qualifié pour assumer cette tâche.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi. Vous pourrez l'aider dans cette voie, avec vos tours de méditation, de yoga et votre savoir dans cette matière. J'ai renforcé son corps, je l'ai rendue plus déterminée et moins naïve sur le monde dans son ensemble. Elle n'est pas destinée à devenir une guerrière, pas dans le sens où je l'entends en tous les cas.

- Vous avez raison. Elle sera un guide, un support, une force morale pour ses soeurs et pour la bataille à venir.

Bud acquiesça et se tut un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sereine.

- Il faut l'éloigner d'ici. Je dois savoir qui nous a attaqué et pourquoi.

- Je comprends. Je crois savoir où aller, mais c'est très éloigné d'Asgard.

- Ce sera parfait, elle y sera en sécurité. J'informerai Hilda de Polaris du changement de son tuteur en temps voulu. Jusque là, faites-vous discret ... enfin si vous y parvenez dans un tel accoutrement !

Shaka sourit devant la pique de Bud.

- Vous trouverez dans la grotte des vêtements secs et de quoi vous sustenter. Pour le reste, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul.

- çà ne sera pas un problème. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit en paix.

Bud haussa un sourcil avant de tourner les talons. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser.

- Bonne chance ! Lança-t-il finalement avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans le rideau de pluie drue.

Shaka hocha la tête. En fait, rien n'était simple. Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans l'accord de Saga ou d'Athéna et se retrouvait à présent dans le rôle du tuteur d'une des princesses d'Odalwar. De plus il s'apprêtait à lui faire quitter le royaume d'Asgard sans le consentement de sa souveraine pour la cacher dans la résidence de l'un de ses amis chevaliers. Comment un sage tel que lui avait avait-il pu en arriver à cette situation ?

* * *

Nelliana fixait les trois Nornes de se regard franc ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Et pourtant, en elle, se bousculaient mille questions sans réponses depuis l'apparition du sceptre dans sa main gauche. Elle sentait la puissance de l'arme irradier et traverser sa main puis progressivement son corps tout entier. Son coeur se mit rapidement au diapason des pulsations émises par le sceptre. Elle n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil, surprise de trouver cette arme si imposante si légère dans sa main. Nul doute, il devait s'agir de l'arme qui accompagnait l'une des armures de Cassiopée se trouvant sous la statue d'Odin en Asgard.

Elle ignorait pourquoi l'armure ne l'avait pas recouverte en même temps et comment cette arme pouvait se trouver dans cette dimension parallèle où elle ne savait plus très bien séparer le vrai du faux, le réel de l'abstrait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir le chevalier protecteur de sa soeur aînée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Skuld en tirant son épée de son fourreau, elle n'est pas encore prête et pourtant ...

- Le sceptre est venu la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque, compléta Vervandi en se postant à la gauche de sa soeur.

- Son cosmos est apparu d'un coup, ce n'est pas normal pour une élève ...

- Mes soeurs, murmura Urd en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant, tout ce que nous savons sur les apprentis guerriers ne peut s'appliquer à Nelliana ou à l'une de ses soeurs. Leurs pouvoirs étaient déjà présents bien avant qu'ils n'explosent. Nous ne pouvons nous baser sur notre seule expérience en la matière. Odin les a choisit depuis si longtemps pour protéger son bien le plus précieux ...

Skuld et Vervandi dévisagèrent leur aînée avant de se retourner vers Nelliana qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le sceptre toujours dans sa main gauche et la main droite resserrée sur la pelote de vie de Frey comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Marmonna Skuld en dressant son arme devant elle. Devons-nous l'affronter ?

Les trois Nornes se tournèrent vers Nelliana qui ne sourcilla même pas. Inconsciemment, elle porta le sceptre devant elle. La pierre couleur rubis qui se trouvait au centre du trident se mit à frissonner doucement avant de tournoyer de plus en plus vite sur son axe, créant d'abord une intense lumière, puis une ondulation dans l'air derrière elle. L'ondulation se fit plus forte et un passage s'ouvrit progressivement sur une sorte de trou d'air étoilé avec en son centre un néant sombre, absolu et inquiétant. Son cosmos prit des reflets tout en nuance de violets profonds et se fit plus agressif.

- Je doute qu'elle soit déjà en mesure de contrôler ce qu'elle vient de créer ... Son nouveau maître devra la former afin qu'elle puisse tenir son rôle dans le combat final qui les opposera à Hel ...

Les deux plus jeunes observèrent Urd dont le regard perdit toute trace humaine, ses yeux se teintant intégralement de noir. Elle leva sa main et des rais noirs, argentés et mauves s'en échappèrent transperçant l'air, les racines d'Yggdrasil, la terre sacrée pour venir se planter dans un bruit sourd dans la pierre couleur de sang.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Nelliana, tout à coup à nouveau consciente de son environnement suite au geste de la Norne.

La pierre cessa progressivement de tournoyer dans un chuintement sinistre avant de s'arrêter doucement. Le passage se referma tout aussi lentement ne laissant qu'une vague impression de froid perdurer dans l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas encore maîtriser ton pouvoir et que ce manque de maîtrise peut se révéler dangereux pour toi, les tiens et le monde ... expliqua Urd d'une voix posée en levant sa main.

Le sceptre produisit une légère décharge électrique qui surprit Nelliana et lui fit écarter les doigts. L'arme s'envola vers Urd qui s'en saisit. Les yeux de Nelliana passèrent de l'une à l'autre, puis de la pelote au sceptre avant de se perdre dans la canopée d'Yggdrasil.

- Je n'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis ! Éclata-t-elle soudain, ses nerfs jusqu'à présent à vifs se dénouant brutalement.

Deux larmes scintillèrent dans ses yeux sans toutefois couler sur ses joues. Les Nornes la dévisagèrent avec gravité. Skuld rengaina son arme et tendit la main. Les doigts de Nelliana se crispèrent sur la bobine, refusant toujours de la remettre aux Nornes. Elle tomba à genoux dans la boue riche qui nourrissait depuis toujours les racines de l'arbre de vie devant leur regards à présent incrédules.

- S'il vous plaît ... ne le tuez pas ... ne le tuez pas ... pour ma soeur, pour nous ... s'il vous plaît ...

Sa supplique mourut dans sa gorge. Elle en avait assez. Elle était lasse des entrainements physiques, de ces épreuves successives, de ces combats qui allaient venir sans qu'elle ne puisse les éviter. Elle connaissait déjà la fin. Elle l'avait lu dans les étoiles bien avant l'arrivée de Frey en Odalwar. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait à tout prix le sauver. Sa soeur aurait besoin de lui à ses côtés, plus que jamais.

Mais elle était si lasse et surtout ... elle avait si peur ! Une peur irrépressible, qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle avait tenté de tenir bon et de faire bonne figure en face de ses soeurs, de sa souveraine, des guerriers et des Nornes. Mais à présent, elle était quasiment tétanisée devant l'enjeu et le poids de sa propre tâche. Non, elle était tétanisée par une peur qui prenait une ampleur irrationnelle.

Comment faisaient ses aînées pour contenir perpétuellement leurs émotions les plus profondes, les plus secrètes ? Devant celles qui connaissaient tout du passé, du présent et du futur, elle ne parvenait plus à faire semblant.

Les Nornes la fixèrent sans mot dire de leurs yeux métalliques durant quelques minutes, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Urd fit un signe de la tête à Skuld qui acquiesça avant de disparaître dans un nuage fantomatique. Vervandi s'approcha de Nelliana, toujours à genoux, la tête obstinément baissée et lui tendit la main.

- Relève toi, princesse d'Odalwar ... Nous n'allons pas te combattre, nous n'y aurions aucun intérêt. Tu connais tout comme nous ton rôle face à Hel ... tu l'as lu il y a des années déjà dans les étoiles ... et tu ne pourrais t'y soustraire même si tu le voulais.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur ... je ne suis pas digne de la charge qui m'incombe ... je ne suis pas assez forte ! Si j'échoue, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

- Il suffit !

La voix jusqu'alors calme et grave d'Urd claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'atmosphère feutrée et humide entourant l'arbre de vie. L'aigle Hraesvelg s'envola et glatit bruyamment son mécontentement tandis que l'écureuil Ratatosk remonta sans demander son reste vers les branches les plus hautes.

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre te plaindre sur ta condition ! Bien d'autres par le passé ont été plus mal loties que toi et pourtant ont assumé leur tâche sans se plaindre ou s'émouvoir comme tu peux le faire !

Nelliana leva les yeux vers Urd qui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre prenait toute l'ampleur de son rôle. Elle se sentit écrasée par l'aura flamboyante de l'aînée des Nornes qui bien que d'une frêle constitution la dominait de toute sa hauteur. La tige de la bobine de Frey lui entailla la paume et la sortit de cette sorte de transe léthargique et anxieuse.

Urd avait raison ; elle n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme elle le faisait. Bien d'autres avant elle avaient tenu le rôle qu'elle allait endosser et tout comme elle, elles ne l'avaient pas voulu. Bien d'autres avaient souffert. Le souvenir fugace de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les étoiles repassa dans son esprit ... Elle réussirait ! De cela, elle en était sûre ... Quant à la suite, elle n'en savait encore rien ... L'avenir était toujours en perpétuel mouvement, chaque action ou choix dans le présent déterminant le futur ...

- Même nous, nous avons du mal à lire l'avenir, murmura Urd, semblant lire en elle.

Elle tendit le sceptre à sa soeur et lui tendit la main comme Vervandi l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Cependant, ton insistance à sauver ce guerrier a joué en sa faveur. Skuld est en ce moment même aux portes de Helheim afin de l'intercepter avant que les lourdes grilles ne se referment sur lui.

Nelliana se releva avec l'aide d'Urd et rassurée, confia enfin la pelote à Vervandi qui la remit sur le métier à tisser. Bientôt le cliquetis discret du fil pris dans les engrenages de la machine se fit à nouveau entendre. Vervandi caressa le fil un instant avant de dévisager Nelliana avec gravité.

- Il est vivant ... mais es-tu sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, princesse ? Il était si faible et si blessé qu'il ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelle.

- Des séquelles ? Répéta Nelliana. Est-ce grave ?

- Oui ... mais à présent tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui ... Il va falloir retourner dans ton monde. Tu n'aurais pas du venir aussi tôt ici ... ni aussi mal préparée ...

Nelliana tiqua sur la dernière réflexion de Vervandi qui s'éloignait déjà pour reprendre sa tâche ; recouvrir la racine d'Yggdrasil de Aura, la boue sacrée. Nelliana put sentir le frémissement discret de l'arbre au contact de sa main douce.

- C'est le guerrier divin Bud d'Alcor que vous insultez en me disant cela ...

- Il n'était pas le plus apte à t'enseigner ce qui te servira à maîtriser ton pouvoir ! Si tu l'as eu pour maître, c'est simplement parce que la souveraine d'Asgard ne savait plus comment reprendre contact avec cette forte tête !

Nelliana écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Urd lança un regard torve à Vervandi.

- Vervandi, finis ton travail au lieu de jacasser comme une vieille pie ! Viens, jeune Princesse. Je vais te reconduire de l'autre côté ...

- L'autre côté ?

- Oui, de l'autre côté du tunnel que tu as emprunté pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Ne fais pas attention à elle ... Elle a un jour croisé Bud qui est resté insensible à son charme ...

- Comment ?

La surprise clairement affichée sur le visage de Nelliana fit sourire Urd qui s'arrêta devant l'entrée du tunnel.

- Disons que nous sortons parfois de notre retraite pour errer dans le monde des Hommes ... et que dans ces cas là, nous pouvons revêtir une apparence différente ... plus jeune ...

Sous ses yeux éberlués, Urd se redressa pour devenir progressivement une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage lisse et aux longs cheveux blonds.

- En se transformant, Vervandi peut avoir une apparence d'une vingtaine d'années et Skuld peut redevenir une jeune adolescente. C'est lors d'une de ces métamorphoses que Vervandi rencontra Bud ... qui a priori la repoussa.

Nelliana finit par sourire et Urd reprit son apparence initiale.

- Bud n'apprécie que très peu de personnes en ce monde, je crois ! Finit par déclarer la jeune femme en s'inclinant devant Urd avant de se retourner. Et pour le sceptre ?

- Le sceptre est déjà à tes côtés, dans le monde des hommes.

- Je ne comprends pas ... comment peut-il être à la fois ici et auprès de mon corps ?

La Norne n'afficha qu'un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse et Nelliana sut qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus pour aujourd'hui ... Elle finit par s'incliner légèrement devant son aînée.

- Merci pour tout ... Je vais partir et m'entraîner encore plus durement. Je serai digne de vous ...

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi et je sais déjà que tu le seras. Il est temps à présent ...

Nelliana hocha la tête et disparut dans le tunnel sous le regard bienveillant de la Norne.

* * *

_« Le lendemain, à l'aube – En Odalwar»_

La plus jeune des Nornes, Skuld,apparut dans un souffle de vent glacial qui laissa quelques traces de givre sur le sol de la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle guetta les quelques sons de la maisonnée encore endormie avant baisser légèrement sa garde. A cette heure, tous dormaient encore, même les plus fidèles des protecteurs d'Athéna et de l'aînée des filles du seigneur d'Odalwar.

Skuld connaissait sa mission, celle-là même que lui avait confiée sa soeur. Elle s'approcha du lit où gisait depuis plusieurs jours déjà le corps meurtri du chevalier Frey qui, faisant fi de sa propre existence, avait tenté dans un geste aussi noble qu'inutile de sauver celle dont il était à la fois le protecteur et le soupirant.

Elle observa ses traits, autrefois si doux et aujourd'hui figés dans un masque de douleur qu'elle devinait atroce. « Voilà donc l'homme que tu as condamné à vivre, jeune Nelliana. Le laisser mourir aurait pu apaiser ses tourments ... n'aurais-tu pas fait preuve de plus de considération si tu l'avais vu, si tu avais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son calvaire ? »

Elle leva sa main juste au-dessus de son propre front et effleura celui du chevalier, brûlant de fièvre de ses doigts frais, se préparant à réciter la prière consacrée destinée à l'éloigner des grandes grilles noires et sinistres du royaume de Hel vers lequel il se dirigeait pas à pas. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, semblable en tout point à la fragile pelote que Nelliana et les Nornes s'étaient disputées dans l'autre monde. Mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste en entendant un léger croassement. Elle rouvrit ses paupières closes sur son regard entièrement noir, qui s'éclaircit et s'adoucit en reconnaissant les oiseaux d'Odin.

- Hugin ... Munin ... Votre maître vous a envoyé ici pour lui rapporter fidèlement ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines heures ... A-t-il donc à ce point peur de perdre cet homme ?

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse que deux nouveaux croassements et qu'une curieuse danse des deux volatiles, chacun prenant tour à tour la place de l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Skuld s'approcha d'eux et reconnut dans leurs regards froids et perçants l'oeil unique de leur dieu et maître.

- Odin, commença-t-elle ... Je ramènerai cet homme vers les vivants, mais nul ne pourra dire s'il supportera sa douleur et sans doute sa diminution physique à venir ... Ses chairs sont trop meurtries pour pouvoir être toutes sauvées ...

Un nouveau croassement se fit entendre et les corbeaux se calmèrent, a priori rassurés sur la tâche de la Norne. Les pouvoirs de ces femmes étaient puissants, assez pour être craints par l'ensemble des dieux d'Asgard, Odin compris. Nul ne pouvait échapper au destin décidé par les Nornes ... Nelliana les avaient fait reculer mais elle n'était pas une étrangère pour ces femmes. Même si elle n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience, elle était leur héritière.

Skuld se rapprocha à nouveau du lit et reprit son geste là où elle l'avait arrêté quelques minutes auparavant. Sa voix légèrement rauque s'éleva en une longue et basse mélopée, fredonnée sur un ton si bas que même le murmure du vent aurait pu la couvrir.

Pourtant cette litanie parvint jusqu'aux portes de Helheim, les obligeant à se refermer avant que le chevalier au corps rongé et supplicié ne les franchisse. Un long hurlement rageur s'éleva du monde des morts, fraisant frémir Yggdrasil et relever les têtes des deux Nornes encore présentes au pied de l'arbre de vie. Vervandi coula un regard vers Urd qui avait déjà repris sa tâche.

- Hel semble furieuse ... Pourquoi ce chevalier qui n'a même pas une armure divine a-t-il une telle importance à ses yeux ?

- La roue tourne à nouveau ... le destin est moins lisible ... une nouvelle destinée peut naître ... peut-être représente-t-il un nouvel espoir dans la bataille à venir ... Peut-être Hel se doutait-elle de la nécessité de sa mort pour mener son projet à terme ...

Vervandi ne répondit rien. La prophétie n'avait jamais mentionné l'arrivée de cet homme.

- Les prophéties ne sont pas immuables ... selon les siècles et les époques, elles peuvent se lire différemment ... tout change ... et les interprétations des textes anciens suivent l'évolution des sociétés ... ainsi tourne la roue du temps ...

Vervandi, Norne du Présent, haussa les épaules devant les propos de son aînée du Passé. Pour l'heure, Skuld avait réussi à repousser l'échéance de la mort annoncée du chevalier Frey. Le futur viendrait bien assez tôt.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de prières et de concentration, Skuld sentit enfin l'âme du chevalier réintégrer son corps et en eut la preuve certaine en le voyant se contorsionner dans une succession de soubresauts cahotiques. Sa bouche se tordit et un cri guttural, rauque en sortit. Un cri qui réveilla brutalement deux guerriers dans les chambres contigües.

Skuld les entendit se précipiter vers elle et se tourna vers les deux corbeaux qui s'envolèrent dans un envol de plumes couleur d'encre. Elle les suivit dans un tourbillon glacé, disparaissant de la chambre juste avant l'arrivée des deux guerriers, les laissant découvrir le spectacle du douloureux réveil du chevalier Frey.

* * *

_« Le lendemain – En Odalmon»_

La pluie avait enfin cessé et Shaka releva la tête après la longue séance de méditation dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis le départ de Bud, la veille. Ses longs cheveux blonds alourdis par la pluie pendaient devant ses yeux et avaient achevé de tremper sa tunique. Il frissonna, conscient que son corps était resté trop longtemps immobilisé dans la froide humidité de la forêt.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir le changement dans son environnement. Il se redressa et vit que l'aura mauve qui avait entouré le lit où reposait Nelliana s'était éteinte. Le sceptre était tombé en travers de la jeune femme qui battit faiblement des paupières, laissant entrevoir son regard émeraude encore légèrement flou.

- Nelliana, l'appela-t-il doucement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ... pas exactement ...

Elle se redressa avec lenteur et posa sa main sur son front pour tenter de chasser sa migraine naissante. Elle se souvenait de tout de qui s'était passé avec une acuité troublante. C'était plus qu'un rêve, c'était la réalité. Elle avait réellement vécu tout ce qui s'était passé au pied d'Yggdrasil. Mais lui, que faisait-il à ses côtés ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Shaka lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, l'autre se saisissant du sceptre toujours posé sur elle.

- Je suis venu à vos côtés car j'ai été rejeté du monde blanc dans lequel nous nous retrouvions. Or, j'avais promis de vous protéger.

- Je comprends. Vous ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- Si vous souhaitiez m'en parler vous l'auriez déjà fait. Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se demandant comment il pouvait aussi bien deviner ses sentiments.

Leurs mains se joignirent un instant avant que Nelliana, troublée par ce contact ne le rompe en cherchant des yeux le guerrier divin qui la protégeait.

- Il est parti, annonça Shaka guettant malgré lui la réaction de la jeune femme.

Elle ne paraissait pas foncièrement surprise ni par le départ de son protecteur ni par le désordre dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller. En fait, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'émouvoir comme si elle connaissait par avance tout ce qu'elle allait vivre.

- Que vais-je devenir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en effleurant du doigt le sceptre qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il le lui rendit et commença à avancer vers la grotte dans laquelle Bud avait mis son nécessaire de survie avant son départ.

- Bud m'a confié la charge d'assurer votre protection et votre apprentissage. Son travail a été remarquable mais il s'achève maintenant que votre cosmos est éveillé. Il m'appartient désormais de vous apprendre à vous en servir à bon escient.

- Mais, Hilda est-elle au courant ? Et Athéna ?

- Non.

Sa courte négation la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle devinait que désobéir volontairement ou par omission à sa déesse n'était ni chose courante ni chose facile pour ce chevalier d'une droiture sans faille.

Ils étaient arrivés à la caverne et Shaka retrouva son sac, sauvé de l'explosion parce qu'il l'avait laissé aux abords de la forêt avant de rencontrer Bud. Il en sortit un manteau et s'en couvrit et trouva dans les affaires de Bud un autre semblable dont il en couvrit les épaules de Nelliana.

- Vous allez rester en Asgard ?

- Non, nous partons. Nous quittons Asgard.

- Quitter Asgard ?

Pour la première fois, elle sembla déstabilisée.

- Vous n'avez jamais quitté le royaume d'Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira et sourit tout en continuant de regarder le sceptre avec la plus grande attention. Sa puissance l'avait surprise dans l'autre monde mais en voyant l'état de la maison de Bud, elle avait compris qu'il l'était encore bien plus dans ce monde.

- Ce n'est pas l'arme qui est puissante, mais celui la manipule et la contrôle.

Nelliana sursauta en entendant la voix de Shaka si proche de son oreille. Il s'était passé deux choses sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte ; le joyau pourpre au coeur du trident s'était remis à tournoyer et à s'illuminer et Shaka venait de s'approcher d'elle, son cosmos l'entourant d'une aura dorée apaisante. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et doucement le joyau se mit à ralentir.

- Vous êtes puissante, Nelliana. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez mais vous ne savez pas encore la contrôler. Je vous apprendrais comment y parvenir ...

Elle lui sourit en retour et son aura mauve se dissipa complètement.

- Je n'avais jamais quitté Odalwar avant que Frey ne vienne nous chercher pour nous présenter à la cour, déclara-t-elle en répondant à sa première question. Je ne suis pas une aventurière comme Essylt, une guerrière comme Illyana ou une exploratrice comme Myrna. Parcourir le ciel des yeux et y trouver des réponses me suffit. Cela me rassure.

- Là où nous irons, le ciel ne sera guère différent d'ici ... nous ne quitterons pas l'hémisphère nord et resterons aux alentours du cercle polaire. Pour le reste, je le découvrirais en même temps que vous car je n'ai pas plus le tempérament aventureux que vous.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait besoin de la rassurer. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi il s'était lancé dans cette expédition car tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier était vrai ; il n'était pas un aventurier à la recherche de sensations fortes. C'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours refusé les missions punitives du grand pope. C'était incompatible avec sa nature fondamentale. Transmettre le savoir et la sagesse lui apportait beaucoup en revanche.

Il ferma son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Nelliana fit de même avec les quelques affaires que Bud avait soigneusement récupéré dans les débris avant de les faire sécher dans la grotte.

- Allons-y, lança Nelliana sur un ton joyeux qui contrastait nettement avec leur situation. Je suis prête !

Shaka hocha la tête et la devança dans la longue marche qui allait les amener vers la frontière d'Asgard et au-delà.

* * *

_« Trois semaines plus tard, aux abords des côtes de la Sibérie Orientale »_

- Alors Nelliana, que pensez-vous de ce paysage ?

La question s'envola dans le vent qui fouettait les visages des deux seuls passagers du porte-conteneurs en-dehors des membres d'équipage. Ceux-ci, d'abord intrigués par ces passagers peu communs les avaient finalement acceptés sans problème à bord, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient d'une rare discrétion.

D'aucuns auraient pu dire que ces deux là cherchaient à se cacher mais la généreuse enveloppe confiée lors de leur embarquement par l'homme au capitaine incitait à ne pas poser plus de questions que nécessaire.

Shaka rejoignit Nelliana accoudée à la balustrade du pont supérieur. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux et se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation des icebergs qui flottaient tout autour d'eux et des hautes falaises de glace qui bordaient les côtes de Sibérie Orientale.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient montés à bord du navire en tant que frère et soeur. Il sourit. « Frère et soeur » ... il revoyait encore la tête franchement sceptique du capitaine et son sourire naissant à la vue de l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait tendu en échange du voyage, lui précisant qu'il souhaitait passer le plus discrètement possible en Russie, dans la région qui était sans doute la plus froide, la plus désertique et la plus inhospitalière de ce vaste état.

- C'est magnifique ! Les côtes prennent des reflets si changeants sous la lune, le soleil ou sous les lueurs des aurores boréales ...

- C'est vrai ...

Il laissa son regard errer brièvement sur les côtes en question. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'une fille venant du froid comme elle apprécie ce genre de paysage et de contrée. Lui-même n'en menait pas large et aurait mille fois préféré en cet instant céder sa place à un autre chevalier tel que Camus, Hyoga ou même Aphrodite. Tous avaient l'habitude de ce froid intense ... Lui était plus habitué aux contrées chaudes, humides ou sèches et devait se concentrer en permanence pour réchauffer son corps ou encore masquer son cosmos.

Nul ne devait savoir où ils se trouvaient. A dire vrai, ils étaient des fugitifs et à y regarder plus près, il était non seulement un fugitif aux yeux du Sanctuaire mais aussi un ravisseur aux yeux d'Asgard ... avec le risque d'un problème diplomatique entre eux.

- Vous avez l'air inquiet, chevalier ... et frigorifié, ajouta la princesse en souriant.

Shaka ne put retenir un frisson.

- J'avoue que ce climat ne me réussit pas autant que celui de l'Inde ou de Grèce ...

- La Russie, l'Inde, la Grèce ... j'ignorais qu'il existait autant de pays dans le monde ... pourtant j'aurai pu m'en douter ... Et ils sont tous si différents ...

Elle soupira mais ses yeux scintillaient. Depuis qu'il lui avait prêté un volumineux livre de cartographie du monde il y a une dizaine de jours, elle ne cessait de le bombarder de questions sur les modes de vie, l'histoire ou les cultures du monde. Elle avait une réelle curiosité pour tout ce qui l'entourait, ce qui existait ou vivait sur la Terre.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous m'emmeniez dans cet endroit alors que vous ne supportez pas ce climat ...

- Je n'ai que peu de possibilités ... Il nous faut un endroit calme et sûr ... afin de vous aider à contrôler votre cosmos et aussi nous cacher ...

Elle se rembrunit légèrement et un voile passa fugitivement sur ses iris émeraude, les rendant plus sombres.

- Je comprends ... vous prenez de gros risques pour moi ... Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lui-même, il s'était posé au moins une cinquantaine de fois cette question sans y trouver de réponse nette. Il n'avait pas accepté cette tâche par complaisance, par charité d'âme ou même pour répondre à une envie personnelle. Non, il l'avait fait parce qu'il « devait » le faire et il n'avait pas d'autre explication pour le moment.

- C'est ainsi, finit-il par répondre en reprenant les mots que Bud lui avait servi en guise d'explication trois semaines plus tôt.

- Je suppose que c'est le destin ou quelque chose du genre, commenta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui répondre.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie de la direction que prenait sa vie. Elle, qui n'avait jamais franchi les frontières de son royaume, qui avait tout juste exploré les environs de son château natal, se retrouvait voguant sur l'océan à bord du bâtiment le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait jamais vu, aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

Elle comprenait aussi mieux à présent l'exaltation que ressentait sa soeur Essylt qui leur racontait des tas d'histoires de cour lorsqu'elle revenait de ses missions diplomatiques. Elle se sentait dans la peau d'une aventurière et cela lui procurait un grand sentiment de liberté.

Shaka sourit une nouvelle fois en ressentant les émotions pures et à nu de la jeune femme. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne d'abord à cacher celles-ci sous peine de perdre un combat qui pourrait s'avérer crucial.

- Mister ! L'interpella le capitaine du pont inférieur dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent russe.

Il descendit l'échelle pour le rejoindre et engagea une discussion à voix sourde avant de remonter l'air satisfait.

- Dans quelques heures nous serons au port. Le capitaine nous débarquera dans un conteneur sur l'arrière du port. Nous pourrons sortir très facilement de la petite ville sans nous faire ennuyer par les autorités. Il paraît que ce port est une véritable passoire et que les trafics en tous genres sont légions dans le secteur.

- Ce sera dangereux ?

Shaka pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés.

- Non, pas pour nous. Si je ne suis pas capable de nous sortir de ce port, je crois que le Sanctuaire n'aura plus qu'à trouver un nouveau chevalier d'or ! Je serai la risée de mon rang !

Nelliana éclata d'un rire frais. Shaka, même s'il était loin des considérations matérielles ou bassement humaines, restait un homme et un chevalier avec un minimum d'orgueil masculin.

* * *

Tout se passa exactement comme le capitaine l'avait dit et en moins d'une heure ils furent sortis de la ville et sur la route du terme de leur voyage, terme que Nelliana ne connaissait toujours pas. Elle se contentait de suivre le chevalier d'or, la tête baisse pour éviter les bourrasques de vent glacial qui les couvraient progressivement d'une couche de neige collante.

Shaka maugréa quelques mots et sortit un petit cristal qu'il tendit devant lui en posant un genou à terre. Le cristal prit des reflets mauves, bleus puis d'une éclatante blancheur aux chatoiements argentés. Il se mit à briller de tous ses feux et un rayon d'un bleu pur percuta le sol devant eux, ouvrant progressivement un chemin sinueux dans la neige, chemin qui allait bien au-delà des falaises de glace.

- Qu'est ce que çà veut dire ? Murmura Nelliana en posant sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier, se penchant par-dessus son épaule afin de mieux voir l'étrange objet.

Shaka sursauta sous ce léger contact et se redressa mal à l'aise.

- Nous allons devoir suivre le chemin. Je crois que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace se prend pour le petit poucet ...

Nelliana cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien à sa remarque mais lui emboita le pas.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures dans ce froid polaire, le chemin toujours lumineusement tracé devant eux et s'effaçant aussitôt après leur passage. L'endroit était complètement isolé et désert à présent. Il ne restait plus ni traces animales ou humaines, ni même végétales.

Le tracé lumineux s'arrêta au pied d'un énorme mur de glace de plusieurs mètres de haut.

- Et maintenant ? Murmura Nelliana qui était clairement épuisée après cette marche forcée, durant laquelle elle avait au moins remercié Bud une dizaine de fois pour son entraînement rude qui lui avait permis d'encaisser sans se plaindre le froid et la fatigue.

- Je ne sais pas ... peut-être ...

Shaka plissa son front habituellement lisse. Il avait senti une discrète émission du cosmos de son homologue du Verseau, si fugace et ténue qu'elle lui avait presque échappé. C'était là, à environ un mètre trente de hauteur du sol ... Il fit glisser le cristal entre ses doigts en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire ... quand tout se fit clair dans son esprit. Une clé ... Ce n'était pas du cristal mais de la glace, une glace aussi éternelle que le haut mur devant eux ... fort logiquement puisque c'en était un petit morceau.

Sans hésiter, il effleura l'endroit où s'arrêtait le tracé lumineux et sentit une légère anfractuosité dans la glace, sans doute là où il devait introduire la clé. Il la tourna en tous sens entre ses doigts fins et au bout du cinquième essai un léger cliquetis se fit entendre. Il recula de quelques pas devant les rayons qui émanèrent d'un coup du mur de glace, là où il venait d'introduire la clé.

Un craquement s'éleva dans les plaines jusqu'alors silencieuses et le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. La vive lumière bleue s'étoila dans la glace, aussi bien sur le sol que dans le mur devant eux, les éblouissant totalement et les obligeant à se cacher les yeux derrière l'un de leur bras.

- Par Odin ! S'exclama Nelliana aussi bien de surprise que de crainte. Que se passe-t-il ? La glace se fissure ... Va-t-on ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa crainte. Shaka se planta devant elle, n'osant utiliser pour l'instant la barrière qu'il pouvait pourtant facilement dresser pour les protéger d'un éventuel éboulement. Le seul fait de recourir à cette protection aurait démasqué son cosmos qu'il cherchait justement à dissimuler. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance au gardien de la onzième maison. Ce dernier ne lui aurait pas remis cet étrange objet avec l'intention de lui nuire. Cela dit, lui au moins devait être au courant de leur présence en ces lieux.

Des blocs de toutes tailles tombèrent autour d'eux sans les toucher dans un épouvantable fracas lorsque tout s'arrêta brutalement ; le bruit, la lumière et les tremblements. Nelliana rouvrit les yeux et fut estomaquée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Les blocs qui étaient tombés venaient de libérer un passage assez étroit dans la falaise et le chemin lumineux bleu qui serpentait dans cet étroit corridor les incitait à y entrer.

- Quel étrange endroit ... pensez-vous que nous devons entrer là ? Chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant du dos de Shaka, y posant une main intimidée.

Celui-ci frissonna légèrement à ce contact, mais il mit aussitôt cela sur le froid polaire qui venait du passage dans lequel s'engouffrait un vent furieux.

- Oui ... ce chemin qui nous a mené jusqu'ici doit finir quelque part entre ces falaises. N'ayez crainte, Nelliana ... si cela s'avère nécessaire, je parviendrais à nous faire sortir de là.

Sur ces paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes, il franchit les deux énormes blocs qui marquaient l'entrée de la grotte, Nelliana sur ses talons. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée, un nouveau grondement sourd se fit entendre et Shaka vit avec horreur les blocs se resserrer pour masquer le passage.

- Nous allons être écrasés ! Cria Nelliana, franchement inquiète à présent.

Le chevalier tourna sa tête vers l'avant et vit les blocs s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

- Non, si nous restons sur le chemin et que nous avançons régulièrement, nous arriverons au bout sans dommages !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une course qui les laissa hors d'haleine quelques minutes plus tard au bord d'un précipice où ils faillirent tomber dans leur élan. Le précipice bordait une immense grotte de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, dans laquelle le Sanctuaire tout entier aurait pu tenir sans aucun mal.

Toutes les parois, plafond compris, toutes les stalactites étaient formées de glace ou couvertes de givre. Le soleil traversait l'épaisse couche de glace qui composait le plafond de la grotte, créant un ciel artificiel lumineux et irisé. Shaka se demanda comment un tel prodige était possible, la glace étant naturellement opaque. Sans doute encore une diablerie du magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela en recevant la clé de la part de Camus. Il s'attendait à la modeste isba dans laquelle avaient grandi Isaak et Hyoga sous la houlette de leur maître, mais certainement pas à ...

- Un château ! S'écria Nelliana en pointant le bas de la grotte du doigts. Je ne rêve pas c'est bien un château de glace ! C'est extraordinaire !

Shaka hocha la tête de plus en plus surpris par la tournure des évènements. Il descendirent avec prudence le long escalier sinueux qui longeait la corniche jusqu'aux deux tiers de la hauteur de la grotte et se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment le plus extraordinaire qu'ils aient vu.

Le château entièrement constitué de glace opaque, d'un bleu si soutenu qu'il évoquait un ciel crépusculaire, avait été construit sur une sorte de promontoire rocheux couvert de glace, assez semblable à celui qui soutenait le palais d'Hilda en Asgard. Un pont étroit menait à sa porte imposante, creusée dans le rempart qui ceinturait l'édifice.

L'architecture de celui-ci n'avait rien de commun avec les châteaux que Shaka ou Nelliana avaient déjà pu voir. Il y avait quantité de styles différents ; du château-fort digne du moyen-âge avec ses remparts monumentaux et ses tours crénelées, au château élégant des dix-huitième et dix-neuvième siècles avec son donjon entièrement remanié et coupé de hautes fenêtres, ses toits élégants, ses détails décoratifs fins et soignés.

La porte massive s'ouvrit devant eux et les laissa passer avant de se refermer. Le chemin continuait de luire jusqu'à l'entrée du corps de la bâtisse principale, dont la porte était un chef d'oeuvre de maîtrise et de finesse en matière de sculpture sur glace.

La lueur se porta jusqu'à la serrure de la porte dans laquelle Shaka introduisit la clé qu'il fit jouer rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur une ambiance feutrée et agréable leur apportant un réconfort certain après la rudesse du climat qu'ils avaient rencontré depuis leur embarquement.

Ils entrèrent et ôtèrent les capuches de leurs manteaux appréciant pleinement la chaleur douce qui régnait dans l'immense corridor, éclairé par d'étranges feux bleutés sur les murs qui donnaient à l'ensemble un aspect irréel.

Une onde se créa dans l'air autour d'eux, se transformant progressivement en une image de plus en plus nette. L'image du chevalier d'or du Verseau ondula légèrement devant eux avant de se stabiliser. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu pur et profond et leur sourit avant de bouger les lèvres. Aucun son ne les franchit mais ils pouvaient l'entendre aussi clairement que s'il avait été présent dans la pièce.

- Shaka, mon ami. Je vois que finalement tu as suivi mon conseil et que tu es venu chercher refuge dans le domaine des Saints de glace. Je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans ce château qui se transmet de génération en génération à chaque porteur de l'armure du Verseau.

Shaka s'inclina légèrement devant l'image de Camus et le remercia pour son hospitalité.

- Je vais faire vite, compléta Camus, car je n'ai ni tes capacités télépathiques ni celles Mu pour tenir de longues conversations. Je ne trahirai pas ta présence en ces lieux qui restent inconnus aux yeux de tous, y compris du Sanctuaire. Vous êtes dorénavant sous ma protection. Vos cosmos sont camouflés par le mien et ceux de mes prédécesseurs qui restent toujours présents en ces lieux. Vous êtes en sécurité jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de partir rejoindre vos ordres respectifs, lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Merci, murmura Nelliana, ne sachant que dire de plus devant la généreuse protection de Camus.

Shaka ne répondit rien et se contenta d'incliner une nouvelle fois la tête. Mais il savait à quel point l'aide du chevalier du verseau lui était précieuse et qu'à ce titre, il lui était dorénavant redevable.

* * *

_« Au Sanctuaire, quelques minutes après »_

Camus rompit le lien télépathique avec sa demeure et ses actuels occupants. Une fine sueur couvrait son front mais il sourit en sortant de son temple, plantant son regard au loin, vers le temple de la vierge où régnait une effervescence peu commune.

Saga avait décidé d'envoyer plusieurs gardes de palais pour tenter de trouver Shaka et de l'amener à plus de raison. Mais l'un après l'autre ces derniers rentraient bredouilles et avant d'affronter le grand pope, ils venaient tous vérifier au temple de la vierge si le chevalier d'or n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de rentrer sans prévenir.

Et tous remontaient la tête basse la flopée d'escaliers qui menaient du temple de la Vierge à la salle du grand pope, passant l'un après l'autre devant son temple. Il salua l'un de ces malheureux d'un geste sec et froid, totalement habituel chez lui, lui permettant ainsi de franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Nul ne savait, pas même ses pairs, que c'était lui qui abritait le fugitif.

* * *

_voilà, chapitre fini pour Nelliana ..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur Lydwina et Frey ... chapitre douloureux ..._

_Merci à Andromedaleslie et Chibi-Mu pour m'avoir remis le pied à l'étrier ... et à tous ceux qui me suivent fidèlement depuis le début ..._


	36. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Lydwina 4

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Lydwina – Chapitre 4**

**AVERTISSEMENT : la première partie du chapitre traite de façon assez explicite un acte chirurgical qui pourra éventuellement choquer les plus sensibles. Je conseille aux lecteurs les plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles de se rendre directement à la deuxième séparation par les « * * * ».**

La douleur envahit brusquement chacune de ses cellules, s'enfonça comme un poignard acéré dans ses nerfs. La moindre particule de son être se tendit, frémit et à s'arqua en une danse incontrôlable. Sa bouche qu'il n'eut pas le temps de trouver trop sèche s'ouvrit et un cri inhumain, qu'il ne reconnut pas en jaillit, comme une soupape de sécurité censée protéger son cerveau assailli de toutes parts par d'innombrables messages au même contenu « Assez ! J'ai trop mal ! ».

Il ne sentit pas le froid envahir la chambre suite au départ de la Norne du futur. Il n'entendit pas le claquement sec de la porte qui s'ouvrait à toute volée sur deux chevaliers aux regards encore lourds de sommeil mais déjà alertes face à un danger potentiel. Il ne goûta pas au contact de la peau douce et fraîche de celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait voulu protéger au prix de ses souffrances actuelles.

A cet instant précis, chaque fibre de son corps appelait la mort avec une intensité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il n'entendit au final qu'un vague bourdonnement, sans doute une voix toute proche, avant de retomber dans un sommeil peuplé de créatures fantomatiques qui n'avaient d'autre but que de le tourmenter sans cesse.

* * *

- Frey ! Par Allfadir1 ! Frey ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Princesse Lydwina, vous devriez vous éloigner ... laissez-lui quelques minutes pour revenir à lui, conseilla Mime de sa voix mélodieuse tout en lui attrapant gentiment mais fermement le bras pour l'éloigner du triste spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Certes le chevalier Frey venait d'émerger du profond coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis des jours, mais le réveil était on ne peut plus brutal. Shun acquiesça et entoura délicatement les épaules affaissées de la jeune femme dans un mouvement protecteur.

- Venez ... vous devriez faire demander la guérisseuse Ysolde.

- Vous avez raison ... il faut qu'elle vienne auprès de lui !

Lydwina se reprit et arbora un air digne en sortant de la pièce sous le regard des deux hommes qui n'osèrent échanger un regard avant son départ. Shun s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front du blessé qui gémissait à rythme régulier dans son sommeil.

- Il délire, commenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- La douleur doit être trop forte. Je vais tenter de le calmer avec ma musique, cela avait l'air de l'apaiser quand il était dans le coma.

Mime sortit pour chercher sa lyre dans la chambre voisine et revint avec l'instrument. Il se cala sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant retomber l'une de ses jambes et pinça les cordes. Aussitôt le son mélodieux des notes emplit toute la chambre. Shun observa le blessé qui cessa de convulsionner mais continua de gémir doucement.

- On dirait que ça marche moins bien qu'auparavant.

- Sans doute parce que son esprit est pleinement conscient de ce qui l'entoure depuis son réveil.

- Oui ... mais tu devrais poursuivre. Son état est quand même plus stable.

Mime hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot et le silence tomba, brisé seulement par la douce mélopée et les plaintes irrégulières de Frey.

Shun s'appuya contre le mur, laissant la musique envahir son esprit et sa vision se troubler comme s'il rêvait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se relayaient tous deux au chevet du blessé, tentant de prodiguer les soins aussi bien que l'aurait fait la guérisseuse. Celle-ci avait quitté le palais d'Odalwar, déclarant qu'elle ne serait plus utile au chevalier avant son réveil. Elle ajouta sur le pas de la porte que quelqu'un allait bientôt arriver chez elle et que cette personne aurait également grand besoin de secours. Les deux hommes avaient échangé un regard chargé d'incompréhension devant cette déclaration sibylline mais n'avaient pas eu droit à plus d'explication.

Depuis, ils veillaient à changer régulièrement les bandages, de préférence hors la présence de la jeune princesse, ne voulant aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi depuis son réveil. Shun n'était pas médecin ou infirmier, loin de là, mais il était persuadé que Frey ne sortirait pas indemne de cette épreuve.

Le feu avait laissé d'importantes brûlures sur ses membres et son thorax. La peau calcinée et noire de ses jambes et de son bras droit avait fini par se décoller, laissant les chairs à nu mais en bonne voie de guérison grâce au baume d'Ysolde. Le processus de cicatrisation serait sans doute extrêmement long et, devant son état, Shun regrettait une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'avoir rapatrié d'urgence dans le centre médical du Sanctuaire où une équipe médicale aurait sans doute pratiqué des greffes de peau et l'aurait confiné en milieu stérile.

Ici, en Odalwar, dans ce château qui tenait à peine debout sur ses fondations et parcouru de courants d'air, le risque d'infection était si élevé qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'une maladie quelconque ne vienne encore s'ajouter à son calvaire. « A moins que le froid ne parvienne à tuer certaines bactéries dangereuses ... avant de ne le tuer » songea-t-il en frissonnant.

Son bras droit inquiétait encore d'avantage le chevalier d'Athéna. En fait, la peau n'existait plus jusqu'au dessus du coude et même Ysolde avait secoué la tête et s'était contentée de le bander, leur conseillant de surveiller son état. Et le constat actuel était plutôt alarmant ; les chairs noircies se nécrosaient progressivement, gonflaient et suintaient en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde depuis la veille.

Une longue cicatrice aux bords boursouflés et rouges vifs partait de son omoplate gauche et remontait le long de son cou jusqu'au-dessous de son oreille gauche. Ses cheveux avaient roussis sous le feu du brasier. Dans son malheur, son visage était resté plus ou moins intact, exception faite des cicatrices et multiples contusions qui le zébraient mais pour lesquelles Ysolde ne s'était pas alarmée.

Frey, tout entier prisonnier de ses démons, exhala un longue et sourde plainte qui ramena Shun dans la pièce. Il croisa l'étrange regard pourpre de son homologue asgardien qui continuait de faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes de la lyre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois encore et le coeur de Shun manqua un battement. Même dans cette situation dramatique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Mime avec un oeil tout autre que lors de la bataille d'Asgard.

Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser lorsqu'il le dévisageait ainsi ? Il l'ignorait et à vrai dire en avait presque peur. Si quiconque avait pu deviner le trouble qui l'envahissait dès qu'il croisait le guerrier divin d'Eta, Shun en serait sans doute mort de honte. Il était incapable d'affronter son propre regard dans un miroir alors affronter celui des autres !

- Shun !

La voix de l'objet de ses émois le ramena à la réalité des choses. Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller complètement et le fixa avec un air un peu hagard.

- Oui ? Tu m'as parlé ?

Mime lui sourit avec une petite grimace ironique.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été compris ... Ysolde vient d'arriver dans la cour. Elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Euh ... oui.

Mime s'arrêta de jouer et sauta sur ses pieds avec la grâce d'un chat avant de s'approcher du lit, se postant juste aux côtés de Shun.

- J'ignore à quoi tu pensais, mais tu semblais très loin.

La voix du musicien le caressa au moins aussi bien que sa musique l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, lui faisant naître un frisson qu'il réprima. Il ne put répondre, Ysolde arrivant au même instant, Lydwina et Mauld sur ses talons.

Celle-ci qui n'avait pas participé aux soins de Frey pour s'occuper de sa jeune protégée, porta instinctivement sa main devant son visage en grimaçant.

- Par Odin, il dégage une odeur de mort !

Lydwina pâlit aussitôt à ces mots et ses mains encore bandées se mirent à trembler. Elle refoula ses larmes et croisa les bras pour reprendre contenance. Ysolde bouscula la vieille nourrice en bougonnant sur son manque de tact, se rendant directement auprès du blessé pour tâter son pouls et son front. Elle examina ensuite ses jambes et son bras droit, retardant ostensiblement le moment fatidique où elle ôterait le bandage du bras gauche.

Son regard croisa celui de Mauld qui prit Lydwina par le bras tentant de la faire sortir de la pièce.

- Venez, Lydwina, il serait préférable de sortir pour laisser Ysolde faire son travail.

Mais Lydwina n'était pas dupe. Elle avait assisté de nombreuses fois aux traitements d'Ysolde lorsqu'elle se rendait avec elle et Myrna dans les villages pour soigner les pauvres gens de son royaume. Son propre rôle était de faire sortir la famille et de l'accompagner lorsqu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, laissant Ysolde et Myrna tenter l'impossible pour sauver le pauvre hère.

- Non ! Je veux rester ! C'est impossible ! Il vivra, je le sais !

Ysolde tourna la tête et la fixa de ses yeux clairs.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, princesse. Vous avez déjà vu de nombreux blessés et malades, mais il ne s'agissait jamais d'une personne aussi proche de vous. Je ne vous le conseille pas, asséna-t-elle pour finir.

- Il est dans cet état parce qu'il a tenté de me sauver !

- Il est dans cet état parce qu'il a fait son devoir !

La voix de Mime arrêta le dialogue entre les deux femmes. Ysolde acquiesça et ôta avec précaution le bandage. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Son bras est perdu, jusqu'au-dessus du coude. Si nous n'agissons pas, il risque de mourir à cause de l'infection.

Lydwina déglutit et s'avança vers le lit d'un pas sûr, le dos droit et les épaules rigides. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés d'Ysolde et s'obligea à regarder par elle-même le bras qui dégageait cette odeur putride. Elle ne pouvait donner tort à la guérisseuse, le bras paraissait bien irrécupérable.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre moyen de le sauver ?

- Non. Rassurez-vous princesse, il restera un grand guerrier. Odin lui-même est borgne et Tyr n'a-t-il pas sacrifié l'une de ses mains à la gueule de Fenril pour le bien de tous ?

Shun regarda l'une après l'autre les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La scène lui semblait tout-à-coup surréaliste. Ysolde parlait ni plus ni moins de couper le bras à un chevalier, Mime ne pipait mot, Lydwina recevait les informations sans ciller et Mauld préparait déjà le nécessaire à l'opération ... une faucille petite mais solide, avec une lame bien plus épaisse que celle qui servait à ramasser les herbes et plantes médicinales ... une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, des linges et bandages propres, une série de baumes et poudres ... un morceau de bois ...

- Vous ... vous ... bégaya-t-il avant de se reprendre devant leurs regards interrogateurs. Vous parlez bien de l'amputer ?

Le seul fait de prononcer ce mot le rebuta. Mime haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, si elle ne le fait pas, il ne survivra pas.

- Je ...

Il se tut, ne sachant exactement ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter ou dire pour les stopper. Par Athéna, pourquoi était-ce lui qui se trouvait ici et pas un autre ? Un chevalier d'or ou l'un de ses compagnons ou même Athéna aurait pu convaincre qu'en venir à de telles extrémités n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Et pourquoi, par Athéna, n'avait-il pas amené Frey au Sanctuaire ou au Japon ... enfin, dans un hôpital.

Mime s'était rapproché de lui et scrutait toutes les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage d'ordinaire lisse et presque poupin, aujourd'hui aux traits tirés et soucieux.

- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, s'éleva sa voix mélodieuse.

Shun l'observa longuement avant de murmurer.

- Et moi je ne comprends pas les vôtres. Mais je vous aiderai.

- Bien ! Affirma Ysolde. Vous allez le soulever et l'amener sur la table que Mauld vient de nettoyer. Vous le tiendrez pendant que je ferai au plus vite.

- Je vais adresser une prière à Odin et Eir, la déesse des guérisons. Ils nous prêteront assistance, dit simplement Lydwina en se dirigeant vers un petit autel sur lequel trônaient une statuette de bois à l'effigie de leur dieu, des bougies, des coupelles d'offrandes emplies d'huiles et de petits légumes secs.

- Il ne sera pas endormi avant que vous ne ...

Shun s'arrêta net tout en déposant Frey sur la table avec l'aide de Mime. Il ne parvenait à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait assister une guérisseuse dans l'amputation d'un guerrier. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un roman sur un poste médical avancé lors de la première guerre mondiale en Europe.

- Vous n'allez pas tourner de l'oeil quand même ! Grogna la vieille Mauld en le bousculant pour tenir la tête du blessé tout en lui fourrant le morceau de bois entre les dents. C'est quoi ce guerrier là qui s'émeut pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Shun baissa la tête sans répondre. Il se sentait une fois encore misérable et pire encore, il sentit le regard de Mime sur lui. Il n'osa relever la tête, de peur de croiser une lueur de mépris dans ses yeux. Il aurait eu trop mal. Il serra les dents, admirant le courage détaché de la princesse d'Odalwar qui récitait dans une langue ancienne légèrement gutturale une longue prière à leur dieu.

Quel monde étrange où se côtoyaient le merveilleux et l'horrible, l'irréel et le réalisme le plus cru. Il était à la fois attiré et dérouté par ce royaume et par ses habitants. Le hurlement de Frey lorsque Ysolde entama les chairs le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le blessé se contorsionna et les chevaliers ne furent pas trop de deux pour tenter de le maintenir allongé sur la table. Il était aussi grand que Siegfried et était fort.

- Je vais entamer l'os, annonça Ysolde d'un ton neutre. Maintenez-le aussi fort que vous pourrez le faire !

Le hurlement inhumain de Frey confirma la déclaration de la guérisseuse. Shun serra les dents. La bile lui montait dans la gorge et la vue du sang noirâtre qui giclait sur le sol à ses pieds n'arrangeait rien. Mime, de l'autre côté, assura sa prise plus fermement, le sentant faiblir. Le bruit mat du bras à présent désolidarisé du corps de Frey annonça la fin de l'amputation.

Ysolde laissa tomber la faucille et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le morceau de bras. Le sang gicla à intervalles réguliers, d'abord d'un rouge presque noir puis progressivement rouge vif. Dès qu'elle vit le sang vermillon, elle le ligatura très serré puis saisit le couteau chauffé à blanc que lui tendait Mauld avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie. Le guerrier cria encore une fois, se raidit et retomba dans le coma.

« Dites-moi que c'est fini ! » songea Shun dans une supplique intérieure. Il pataugeait littéralement dans le sang comme dans un cauchemar.

- C'est fini ! Annonça Ysolde tout en pansant soigneusement le moignon afin de le préserver de toute infection. La cautérisation est faite, il ne risque plus de se vider de son sang. A présent, tout dépend de lui ... une nouvelle fois.

Elle se tut et Lydwina fit de même avant de s'approcher du guerrier toujours allongé sur la table. L'ourlet de sa robe se teintait de sang mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle plongea un linge propre dans une bassine d'eau claire et l'essora avant de nettoyer avec légèreté le visage au teint cireux du guerrier.

- Vegtamr2 va te guider sur le chemin du retour, chevalier Frey. Il te donnera la force pour surmonter cette épreuve et je serai à tes côtés.

Ysolde lui laissa quelques secondes avant de faire signe à Mime et Shun de soulever le guerrier et de l'emmener dans une autre chambre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shun sans vraiment comprendre.

- Pour éviter tout risque d'infection et surtout pour brûler tout ce qui a té touché par le sang contaminé. Tout devra être nettoyé et une prière devra être prononcée. La chambre sera également inoccupée pendant au minimum sept semaines.

Shun ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps. Il se renseignerait plus tard, s'il le souhaiterait.

- Je vais m'occuper de cela, marmonna Mauld tout en commençant à ramasser tout ce qui leur avait servi avant de le mettre dans une grande bassine.

Shun frémit en la voyant ramasser le bras et le jeter sans plus de manière sur la pile. Cette fois, ce fut trop pour lui. Il sentait la nausée le gagner et il sortit précipitamment après avoir déposé le corps inerte du blessé.

Il contourna le château et courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, laissant son estomac se vider entièrement dans un grand renfort de crampes. Il resta courbé, deux larmes amères coulant le long de ses joues.

Shun avait participé à de nombreuses batailles, souvent sanglantes mais la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait plus secoué que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que tous l'avait vécu avec un détachement dont il ne se sentait pas capable ?

Il vit un linge blanc flotter mollement devant ses yeux et releva la tête. Mime lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à un mouchoir sans dire un mot.

- Je ne me doutais pas que celui qui avait contribué à ma défaite lors de la bataille d'Asgard serait aussi impressionné par un acte chirurgical ...

- Un acte chirurgical ! Répéta Shun en criant presque avant de se reprendre et de s'adosser au tronc d'arbre sur lequel il avait appuyé son bras. Je n'ai vu qu'une scène barbare ... une boucherie ...

Mime haussa un sourcil mais sa voix baissa d'une octave.

- Ysolde a très bien travaillé. La coupure était nette et la cicatrisation réalisée dans un temps extrêmement court.

- Je suis désolé, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la chirurgie qui se pratique dans mon monde.

- As-tu déjà assisté à une opération de ce type dans « ton monde » ?

Shun se sentit soudain assez penaud. Il s'était permis de juger leurs pratiques sans avoir le moindre recul ou la moindre expérience en la matière.

Mime vit qu'il avait touché juste et n'en rajouta pas. Il comprenait le désarroi de son alter égo, venu en Asgard avec sans doute une somme d'idées préconçues et pas forcément justes. Il le ferait changer d'avis et s'adapter à leur mode de vie. Au moment où il prit cet engagement, il se sentit complètement ridicule. A quoi bon vouloir à tout prix enseigner et vouloir imposer son peuple, ses coutumes à un étranger destiné à repartir auprès des siens ?

Mime soupira et passa une main dans les mèches qui retombaient en désordre sur son front. Son sommeil était tourmenté depuis quelques temps ne lui apportant pas le repos et la récupération dont il avait besoin.

- Excuse mon comportement et mes remarques. C'était déplacé ...

La voix de Shun avait repris son doux timbre habituel, avec cette musicalité si particulière qui semblait le caresser autant que le léger vent estival. Ses mots passèrent comme un baume apaisant sur ses nerfs. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, la scène l'avait profondément ébranlé, d'autant plus que contrairement à Shun, il était conscient de la faible chance de survie du chevalier Frey. Mais cela, il ne voulait pas le dire à Shun qui culpabilisait déjà suffisamment pour les avoir laissé faire.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui à présent ?

Le regard de Mime se perdit dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Il y lisait une réelle inquiétude et une immense bonté dans lesquelles il se sentit s'enfoncer. Comment un homme tel que lui, aussi bon et pacifiste, avait-il pu devenir un guerrier si puissant ? Et pourquoi était-il attiré par lui ?

Mime s'appuya contre l'arbre en posant ses mains sur le tronc rugueux de chaque côté du visage lisse de Shun. Celui-ci retint son souffle en le voyant se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui. Une onde électrique passa entre eux et il se perdit dans les prunelles rouges qui avaient pris une nuance d'un carmin profond. Sa bouche lui parut trop sèche, son souffle trop court et son corps tendu dans une douloureuse attente.

Il vit aussi le guerrier d'eta inspirer profondément et serrer d'un coup les poings sur l'écorce, s'égratignant légèrement les jointures. Il faisait marche arrière et Shun en aurait presque crié de frustration. Tout au long des jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait compris que Mime était celui dont il avait besoin ... un besoin presque viscéral.

Mais il comprenait ses réticences. Si lui-même avait fini par accepter ses sentiments, il savait que le même chemin devrait être parcouru par le guerrier et que cela ne serait pas facile au regard des coutumes en vigueur en Asgard.

Mime recula d'un pas aussi bien physiquement que moralement et se détourna sans dire un mot, cheminant d'un pas rapide vers le château. Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Pour un peu, il se serait giflé ! Un tel comportement après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était non seulement stupide mais également indigne d'un guerrier divin.

* * *

Lydwina eut un vertige au moment où elle remit une pile de dossiers traités à l'un des jeunes garçons qui lui servaient d'assistant dans l'accomplissement des fonctions administratives liées à sa charge. Elle avait été contrainte de s'entourer d'avantage afin de pallier à l'absence de ses sœurs, qui, sans qu'elle s'en soit vraiment rendue compte lorsqu'elles l'assistaient, abattaient un travail remarquable.

Sa vue se brouilla un court instant avant qu'elle ne se reprit en voyant l'air consterné du jeune homme d'environ une quinzaine d'années.

- Princesse ? Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas et va vite déposer ces documents et faire appliquer leur contenu. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, l'automne sera bientôt là !  
- Oui, Princesse …

Il tourna les talons et poussa la porte lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se raviser et de rajouter quelque chose. Mais le sourire de sa souveraine et son léger signe de tête le firent sortir.

Lydwina poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Elle avait oublié de manger … et ce depuis la veille au matin. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas à aller chercher bien loin les raisons de son malaise d'autant qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi car elle avait veillé au chevet de Frey une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, cherchant à se concentrer. D'abord il lui fallait se nourrir sinon elle ne tiendrait pas et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir. Malgré l'état de Frey, elle poursuivait son entraînement sous la houlette de Mime qui s'était provisoirement installé dans l'une des chambres du Palais depuis l'opération du guerrier divin. Shun, le chevalier d'Athéna, était également resté auprès d'elle et la secondait dans la gestion courant du royaume.

Les deux guerriers s'étaient remarquablement intégrés dans la vie du château, se faisant presque oublier tant leur présence était discrète mais ô combien secourable pour elle. Ils avaient chacun prévenus Hilda et Saori des évènements récents et s'étaient excusés de ne pouvoir rejoindre directement leurs rôles respectifs, préférant rester afin de la protéger jusqu'au rétablissement de Frey, sans préciser une date.

Aucun d'entre eux n'en aurait été capable. Même Ysolde qui était déjà revenu plusieurs fois vérifier la bonne cicatrisation de la plaie n'avait pas débordé d'optimisme à sa dernière visite, trois jours plus tôt. Certes, Frey s'était réveillé ; certes, il mangeait à nouveau à peu près normalement … mais il restait son absence totale de réaction depuis qu'à sa demande lors de son réveil, Ysolde avait ôté le bandage qui recouvrait le morceau restant de son bras.  
Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, ni positive, ni négative, n'avait émis aucun commentaire ni posé aucune question. En fait, depuis son réveil, il était muré dans un silence et une froideur qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Elle ne pouvait occulter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à son égard, malgré les dires de Mime qui ne cessait de lui répéter que le guerrier avait accompli son devoir. Mais c'était bien plus que cela … elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme avant ce drame et elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Elle savait qu'il avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle, lors de la soirée du solstice d'été juste avant l'incendie. Mais depuis son réveil tout avait changé … l'homme doux, généreux et souriant qu'il avait été semblait avoir disparu derrière une carapace de dureté, de douleur et d'indifférence. Non seulement vis-à-vis d'elle mais aussi face à toute personne.

Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une étape normale dans la voie de la guérison, mais par Odin, qu'il était donc douloureux de voir la personne qu'on aime s'enfoncer ainsi, jour après jour, sans même constater l'ombre d'une amélioration.

Ysolde lui avait confié que physiquement parlant le pire était à présent derrière lui. La cicatrisation était en bonne voie, il n'y avait pas eu de surinfection et les douleurs devaient peu à peu s'estomper grâce aux potions qu'elle lui faisait prendre. Des potions plus fortes que celles qu'elle-même avait prises lorsque ses mains et ses pieds étaient encore à vif.

Lydwina se passa machinalement la main droite sur son bras gauche encore bandé et regarda la peau de sa main. Même si son nouvel épiderme avait remplacé l'ancien qui avait successivement cloqué puis pelé, il restait encore rougi et sensible. Ysolde lui avait conseillé de la laisser à l'air libre mais elle sentait tous les jours les regards de ceux qu'elle croisait s'égarer plus longtemps que nécessaire dessus.

Elle supposait que Frey, du fonds de son lit, devait ressentir la même gêne qu'elle et qu'il craignait cela. Tout comme il craignait sans doute de n'être plus capable de la protéger, de servir Hilda ou de porter une arme. Peut-être la détestait-il pour l'avoir mis dans cet état ? Après tout, son état résultait de la tentative d'assassinat que quelqu'un avait perpétré contre elle ?

Elle en était là de toutes ses suppositions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Mauld chargée d'un plateau qui paraissait trois fois plus lourd qu'elle.

- Il était temps que j'arrive! Bougonna-t-elle en considérant la pâleur de sa protégée. Quand te décideras-tu à manger et à reprendre des forces ? Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus rien faire ... tu n'auras plus les idées claires !

- Mauld, que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu es si dévouée ...

Mauld posa le plateau sur le bureau sans ménagement pour ce qui s'y trouvait, avant même que la jeune femme eut le temps de débarrasser.

- Mauld ! C'est important ... s'indigna Lydwina.

- Ce qui est important, c'est ta santé princesse ! Que deviendraient le royaume et tes soeurs si tu venais à tomber malade ... ou pire ...

Ces remarques finirent par faire fléchir ses dernières réticences et Lydwina finit par s'installer et manger le délicieux potage épais qu'on lui avait préparé. Mauld constatait que son humeur restait sombre. Sans doute pensait-elle encore à Frey. Elle affichait sa culpabilité sans même chercher à la cacher.

- Que puis-je faire Mauld ?

- Cesser de te morfondre tout d'abord ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse d'Odalwar ! Aucune reine, aucun roi de ce pays n'a jamais baissé les bras face à l'adversité et ce n'est pas toi qui va commencer ... Tu es issue d'une lignée de guerrier tous plus puissants les uns que les autres ... ne leur fait pas honte !

Les paroles brutales de la vieille nourrice la firent partir loin en arrière, lorsque cette dernière lui contait le soir au pied de la cheminée les récits brutaux, ensanglantés et terrifiant des hauts faits d'armes de ses ancêtres.

- depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu plus rendue au temple d'Odin, princesse ?

- trop longtemps sans doute, murmura Lydwina. Tu as raison, je dois réagir !

Son regard était plus clair, empli d'une nouvelle assurance. Elle finit son repas rapidement et se remit au travail sous l'oeil bienveillant de sa nourrice, ravie de la revoir avec cette énergie positive qui la caractérisait d'ordinaire.

La journée se déroula paisiblement et Lydwina ne sortit du bureau que lorsque le jour se mit à décliner. Elle sentit le courant d'air frais, déjà trop froid pour la saison. L'hiver à venir s'annonçait rigoureux et elle craignait des conditions extrêmes pour son peuple fragile mais trop fier pour l'admettre. Les habitants d'Odalwar, du plus jeune au plus ancien avaient tous en eux cette fierté qui les empêchait d'apprécier pleinement l'aide d'une main secourable mais qui les faisait tenir debout, jour après jour, malgré les terribles conditions de vie de leur patrie. Et toujours, dans leurs moments de doute, ils se tournaient vers leurs dieux ; Odin, Thor et parfois les terrifiantes Is et Isan.

La blanche Is apparaissait déjà au firmament encore rougeoyant des derniers rayons de soleil couchants. Elle était quasiment pleine. Les prêtresses de la caste d'Is devaient commencer leurs préparatifs pour la cérémonie de la pleine lune blanche. Celle où des cygnes, des colombes, des hermines ou tout autre animal au pelage immaculé seraient sacrifiés au nom de la froide déesse.

Lydwina eut un frisson mais ne s'arrêta pas. Ce soir elle n'irait pas voir Frey, elle n'irait pas se coucher pour trouver un sommeil réparateur, elle ne se rendrait pas dans son bureau pour tenter de trouver une autre solution pour aider son royaume et son peuple. Ce soir, elle allait se purifier et prier. Purifier son âme par la prière. Reprendre son rôle de gardienne de la religion d'Odin. Offrir ses pensées, son âme, son courage au dieu guerrier pour retrouver une certaine sérénité, un apaisement qui seul lui permettrait de se retrouver.

Elle chemina près d'une heure durant sur un étroit sentier avec pour seul éclairage une torche qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Sa robe et son manteau sombre à capuche qui la couvraient en lui donnant un aspect fantomatique s'accrochaient dans les ronces traversant le sentier peu fréquenté.

En effet, seuls les puissants du royaume et les prêtres pouvaient fréquenter ce temple d'Odin, installé au plus profond de la forêt dans une grotte aux nombreuses galeries. La légende voulait qu'Odin sous sa forme de dieu voyageur ait fait une halte dans ce lieu et ait demandé l'hospitalité au dirigeant de l'époque. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore de château dans lequel il pouvait s'abriter. Son peuple habitait alors dans la forêt sous des abris en bois peu sûrs et peu stables. Lui-même et les siens se réfugiaient dans ces grottes imprenables car invisibles, à la température constante.

Selon ce récit qui passait de génération en génération, Odin aurait séjourné plusieurs jours en ces lieux et, pour remercier son hôte, il lui aurait laissé un glaive, une épée, un arc, un bouclier et une lance afin de se protéger de ses futurs ennemis. La lance à elle seule était entourée d'une légende encore bien plus belle. Il s'agirait de l'exacte réplique de celle d'Odin lui-même, capable de déchirer le ciel ou de fendre une montagne. Le dieu aurait précisé que ces armes ne devaient jamais être utilisées sauf en cas de légitime et ultime défense et seulement par des fils d'Odin.

La légende était restée mais pas ces armes fantastiques qui lui seraient pourtant bien utiles contre Hel. Cependant, il était resté autre chose de cette histoire ; un culte tenace pratiqué en ces lieux. Culte de purification, de méditation et de prière destiné à renforcer l'âme et le corps de ceux qui venaient en ces lieux.

Ses soeurs et elle étaient déjà toutes venues en ces lieux, toujours séparément car ce culte ne pouvait que se pratiquer seul. Elle avait été de loin la plus assidue ... avec Nelliana bien sûr qui avait pratiqué tous les cultes possibles en Odalwar. Les autres s'étaient trouvées d'autres voies. Logiquement Myrna s'était tournée vers Eir, la guérisseuse et Frigg, la terre nourricière, Essylt vers les elfes aériens et la belle Freya et Illyana vers le redoutable guerrier Thor et les redoutées Valkyries. Elle-même était restée au culte exclusif d'Odin, le tout-puissant, le sage, le père de tous les dieux.

Consciemment ou inconsciemment elles avaient toutes déjà fait une longue route vers le destin dans leurs propres terres durant leurs premières années de vie.

Elle arriva enfin devant la grotte. Avec l'aide de sa torche elle alluma les torches fixées au mur et se dirigea vers le fond encore plongé dans les ténèbres. L'air était frais et agréable, empli d'effluves dégagées par les mousses qui tapissaient les murs et les sols parfois glissants. Elle connaissait chaque centimètre carré de cet endroit car enfant, elle les avait arpenté sans relâche, cherchant toujours des réponses aux mêmes questions : « pourquoi mon père ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ma mère est-elle morte ? Est-ce que tout aurait été différent si cela s'était produit d'une autre façon ? »

Elle déboucha enfin sur la grotte dédiée au culte d'Odin. Circulaire, d'environ deux mètres de haut pour une dizaine de large, éclairée par quatre torches posées sur des armatures métalliques, avec en son centre une sorte d'autel formé par trois blocs de granit noir marbré de gris. Elle baissa sa capuche, ôta son manteau qui tomba sur le sol mousseux et sortit de sa petite besace plusieurs offrandes destinées à Odin. Elle les disposa sur l'autel, alluma deux bougies qui fumèrent à cause de l'humidité ambiante et s'agenouilla devant l'autel tout en fermant les yeux.

Son introspection et ses prières allaient commencer dans le silence apaisant de cet endroit isolé. Et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle en avait grandement besoin. Les terribles doutes et son sentiment de culpabilité grandissant ne lui permirent tout d'abord pas d'atteindre la sérénité qu'elle souhaitait. Ses genoux tremblaient tout comme ses lèvres qui débitaient sans relâche sa litanie. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Un sanglot trop longtemps retenu l'obligea à se courber et elle émit une longue plainte sourde, lente. La boule qui lui serrait la gorge éclata brusquement et son corps se mit à trembler avant de convulser à terre. Elle pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait dans sa vie sous la houlette de l'effigie silencieuse du dieu qu'elle avait choisi pour sa protection.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait ni du sommeil qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et agité, à même le sol. Son esprit embrumé partit loin dans des rêves peuplés de guerriers revêtus de lourdes armures, de sanglantes batailles et de bruits de combats. Au milieu de ce tumulte elle entendit une voix lointaine, grave et assurée.

- Lydwina ... bientôt il sera l'heure pour toi de comprendre qui tu es et quelle est ta destinée ...

- ma destinée ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- ton chemin sera encore long et douloureux ... Il vient seulement de commencer.

- j'ai mal ... si mal ... comme si cela n'allait jamais cesser.

- notre chemin est douloureux, ainsi va la vie de notre peuple dans le Nord ...

- pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons-nous souffrir sans fin ?

- Nous ne souffrons pas tous les jours ... toi, oui ... depuis que tu es tombée dans ce brasier ... depuis qu'il est allongé là-bas ... C'est de lui que tu parles, je suppose ...

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle dans un souffle.

La brume qui l'entourait se dissipa un peu et le chaos sembla s'éloigner. La voix se rapprocha et la silhouette d'un homme d'âge mûr, fort et bien bâti s'approcha d'elle. C'était lui qui parlait avec cette voix à la fois rassurante et accusatrice.

- tu ne pourras l'aider si tu perds confiance en toi ... tu ne pourras l'aider que si toi-même tu es prête à le faire ...

- Je ne comprends pas ...

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés. Deux loups le suivaient à distance, leurs yeux luisant faiblement dans la pénombre et le marasme environnant. Elle leva la tête vers lui et constata qu'il était borgne, même si une épaisse mèche de cheveux foncés lui barrait le visage.

- Seriez-vous ... ?

- peu importe qui je suis ... Ecoute-moi, fille d'Odalwar. Entends mes conseils. Tu dois reprendre le chemin qui t'es destiné. Ne t'en détourne pas, jamais, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'est ce seul chemin qui te mènera à la victoire contre la fille de Loki. C'est le seul chemin qui affranchira Asgard, ses royaumes et ses habitants du joug qui pèserait sur lui si tu venais à échouer. Tu n'es pas seule, fille d'Odalwar. Tu auras de l'aide pour résister et marcher vers la victoire ... mais seuls ton courage et ta détermination sans faille te conduiront à la victoire et à la sauvegarde des peuples du Nord.

Lydwina l'écouta attentivement ou plus exactement but ses paroles. L'homme se redressa, se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Elle le retint par sa cape sous les grognements de ses loups. L'un d'eux lui écorcha l'épaule gauche d'un coup de griffes acérées. Elle se maintint l'épaule alors que de fins filets de sang coulèrent entre ses doigts.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je porter ce poids sur mes épaules et subir tout ceci ?

- C'est ton chemin, même si tu décides de t'en éloigner, tu y reviendras fatalement. Il est temps que tu comprennes. Il y a bien longtemps que tu le sais, que c'est décidé par d'autres forces que les tiennes, que les miennes.

- Mais que trouverai-je au bout du chemin ?

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire avant de se libérer de sa faible emprise d'un coup sec sur son manteau.

- Il n'y a que toi qui pourras répondre à cette question. De tes actes à venir, des décisions que tu prendras naîtront l'espoir ou le désespoir, la joie ou la peine, le deuil ou la vie.

Deux corbeaux au plumage d'un noir profond et envoutant se posèrent sur les épaules de l'homme qui ne faiblit pas sous leurs serres acérées et leurs poids respectables.

- retiens ceci, fille d'Odalwar, fille du guerrier le plus puissant et le plus respecté de tous les temps ... tu auras des choix à faire, des choix cruciaux pour l'avenir des hommes. Et cela commence avec le chevalier Frey ...

L'homme s'éloigna enfin avant de disparaître dans les brumes. Le vacarme qui les entourait quelques minutes auparavant la submergea d'un seul coup et la douleur du coup de griffe se réveilla. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle se sentit repartir dans un état semi-comateux.

Lydwina se redressa brutalement sur la terre lourde et fumée de la grotte. Les bougies posées sur l'autel s'étaient éteintes et les flammes des flambeaux des murs commençaient à vaciller. Elle se leva et sentit un tiraillement dans son épaule. Elle découvrit une plaie récente, plus exactement une griffure assez profonde avec du sang séché sur les pourtours.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura-t-elle.

Elle revit l'homme borgne, les corbeaux, les loups et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Odin ! Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. Odin ! C'est Odin en personne qui est venu me conseiller ...

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette révélation lui fournissait une énergie intense, une immense envie de se battre et un courage qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des semaines. Son corps longiligne se redressa de toute sa hauteur et elle se tourna vers l'autel en joignant les mains :

- merci, père de tous les dieux. A présent, je sais ... je sais comment procéder ...

Elle se détourna et sortit de la grotte pour repartir vers le palais. Elle constata avec stupeur que la lune avait bien progressé dans le ciel. Elle en était réduite à un faible croissant. Ainsi, elle était restée plusieurs jours dans la grotte. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille !

Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle allait à la rencontre de la voix de Shun qui l'appelait sans relâche. Il l'avait appelé « fille d'Odalwar, fille du guerrier le plus puissant et le plus respecté de tous les temps ». Comment un dieu tel qu'Odin pouvait penser ceci de son indigne de père ?

* * *

notes :

Odin revêt différents noms selon la situation ou la saga dans laquelle il apparaît. J'en utiliserai quelques uns au fil des chapitres.

Allfadir1 : « père de tout », nom courant d'Odin

Vegtamr2 : « Familier des chemins », autre nom d'Odin

* * *

remerciements :

Merci à vous, lecteurs pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires malgré les périodes assez longues entre la publication de deux chapitres.

Un remerciement tout particulier à Chibi-Mu, aussi nommée Hydragundam pour son travail de relecture et de correction, me permettant ainsi de vous proposer un texte, qui je l'espère, saura vous contenter tant sur le fond que sur la forme.

Bonne lecture à vous tous ...

* * *

pour la suite ...

le prochain chapitre sera axé sur les découvertes de Mu et Albérich et le nouveau chemin suivi par Myrna.


	37. 2e partie:Devenir chevalière, Myrna 5

_Je me devais de laisser un petit mémo avant le chapitre. D'abord pour expliquer un minimum cette longue absence. J'ai commencé les Héritières quand j'étais enceinte du 2eme et que j'étais bloquée à la maison sous peine de fausse couche. Facile d'enchainer les chapitres. Puis il est né, puis il a grandi ... puis j'ai repris mon job à 100% et mon (maintenant ancien) patron n'a pas apprécié le congé parental et est passé du côté obscur. Entretemps la société dans laquelle je travaille se casse la figure ... l'ancien patron nous ayant laissé sur la paille. _

_3615 ma vie ... quel rapport me direz-vous ? le temps !je n'imagine pas écrire cette fiction à la va-vite, sans donner le meilleur de mes mots à chaque chapitre. J'ai commencé une fiction plus légère, chapitres courts, sans prise de tête sur bleach ... et mon envie d'écrire à nouveau est revenue._

_Vive bleach et surtout vive 2 autres personnes à qui je tiens particulièrement ;_

_Chibi-Mu, c'est à toi que je dois aussi ce retour. En plus d'une amie véritable, même si on se voit peu, tu es ma correctrice ... et ça aide ! Merci ma grande, tu es une adorable personne avec un coeur immense comme ça !_

_Andromedaleslie, ben oui ma caille ... quoique je mette en ligne, tu me suis et me soutiens. Merci aussi !Bon on range les mouchoirs ... _

_vu le temps, éventuellement relisez le chapitre de Myrna 4, voire les 1,2,3 et 4 pour raccrocher. Oui je sais, je suis dure ..._

_Encore merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre incommensurable patience ..._

_cassiopeeW_

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Myrna – Chapitre 5**

- Bonjour à toi, Mu ! Cela faisait presque une éternité !

L'homme qui se retrouvait face à lui devait être mort lors du dernier combat entre les chevaliers d'Athéna et les hommes revêtus de surplis à la solde d'Hadès. Dans ce combat sanglant, il avait entraîné avec lui un des juges des Enfers, Rhadamanthe, avant de les rejoindre au pied du mur des lamentations. Ce mur pour lequel ils avaient sacrifié leurs existences et jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de leur âme afin d'assurer pour les saints de bronze l'ouverture d'un chemin menant à Elysion.

Mu cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non, il était bien là, flamboyant comme le dragon des mers dont il avait revêtu les écailles marines et toujours avec cet air légèrement arrogant et totalement sûr de lui. Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement sur le côté, augmentant encore cette impression de hauteur et de certitude absolue.

- Kanon ... Kanon, des Gémeaux. Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Mu dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le regard d'Albérich se porta successivement sur Mu puis sur le dénommé Kanon plusieurs fois alors que les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient rapidement dans son esprit.

- Vous êtes celui qui avait fomenté à la fois l'éveil de Poséidon et la bataille d'Asgard, déclara-t-il en se redressant, le dos rigide.

Le regard de Kanon dévia sur la fragile silhouette d'Albérich, l'évaluant tout aussi rapidement que son vis-à-vis venait de le faire. Il lui sourit en coin avant de lui faire face.

- Absolument, Albérich, guerrier divin de Zeta et actuel Ansirik du royaume de Tyralcen.

C'est un honneur de rencontrer l'homme qui avait cru pouvoir tirer un bénéfice de mes si vils agissements.

Mu vit un muscle de la joue gauche d'Albérich tressaillir dangereusement derrière son masque jusqu'alors figé alors que Kanon croisa les bras, s'ancrant un peu plus dans le sol, sans doute dan l'attente d'une attaque physique qui ne vint pas.

Le chevalier avait le sentiment d'assister à une de ces scènes typiques de documentaires animaliers où deux fauves, l'un aussi puissant et sournois que l'autre, se défiaient ouvertement. En l'occurrence, l'image d'un cobra face à une mangouste s'imprima dans son esprit. Mais qui était qui ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir et intervint rapidement pour éviter un conflit ouvert.

- Kanon ! Nous te pensions mort ... puisque tu n'avais pas réapparu en même temps que nous tous ...

Kanon, lui jeta un regard oblique avant de se détourner comme à regrets du guerrier divin.

- Mu, quel plaisir de te voir. Tu tiens toujours à la perfection ton rôle de modérateur, à ce que je constate. Rôle qui te sied et t'honore. Mais pour te répondre, je vous pensais tous morts et enterrés également. Quels sont les heureux élus qui sont revenus du royaume des morts ?

- Les douze chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers de bronze. Athéna elle-même et plus récemment, les guerriers divins d'Asgard. Mais je ne comprends pas, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu en Grèce avec nous tous ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Kanon en haussant les épaules avant de les rejoindre de sa démarche souple. Il y a plusieurs semaines que j'erre ici, entre ce royaume et celui de Poséidon, sans pouvoir trouver une issue. Les accès liant le royaume de Poséidon et la surface sont tous détruits, compléta-t-il en apportant la réponse à la question silencieuse de Mu. C'est en cherchant un nouvel accès que je suis tombé, c'est le cas de le dire, sur ce royaume oublié et totalement vide de tout signe de vie.

Albérich, tout en l'écoutant, faisait le tour de la vaste salle déserte. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se trouvait dans ces lieux mythologiques et tellement importants pour son propre royaume et celui d'Asgard. Mais pourquoi ces lieux étaient-ils déserts ? Selon les dires des légendes les lieux auraient du grouiller de serviteurs zélés, de dieux affairés ou en goguette ou de muses marines à la fois mutines et dangereuses. Aegir lui-même ne quittait que très rarement son palais, tout comme sa femme Ran et leurs filles.

- Ils doivent avoir regagné Asgard. L'heure est grave et l'échéance sans doute plus proche que ce que nous croyions jusqu'à présent, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Le chevalier d'or et l'ex-général des mers se retournèrent vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Mu de sa voix douce et posée.

- Je veux parler de cette prophétie dont on a trouvé un morceau dans mes livres et de l'échéance qu'elle nous indique. Je veux parler du retour de Hel qui me paraît imminent à présent. Il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle Aégir quitterait son précieux royaume ; un appel d'Odin lui-même. Et Odin ne l'appellerait à ses côtés que pour une chose ... le Ragnarok.

- Le Ragnarok ? Le retour de Hel serait donc la fin du monde et votre crépuscule des dieux ?

- Je l'ignore. Si nous échouons et si elle nous bat, ce le sera sans aucun doute. Et si son retour doit se faire dans les prochains jours, elle vaincra. Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

Albérich énonça ces quelques phrases sans aucun état d'âme, sans détour et avec sa logique implacable. Kanon haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire ironique ne releva les commissures de ses lèvres.

- Quel dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt, guerrier divin. A nous deux, nous aurions pu réussir là où mes tentatives ont échoué.

- Cela va sans dire, marmonna Albérich. Vous auriez eu grand besoin de mon sens tactique et de mon intelligence.

Mu en eut un frisson dans le dos. Deux serpents comme ils avaient pu l'être à l'époque se dressant ensemble contre Athéna ... Oui, cela aurait sans doute changé le cours des évènements. Heureusement pour le monde des hommes, ils étaient revenus à de meilleurs sentiments. Kanon avait fait son mea culpa lors de la bataille contre Hadès et Albérich semblait s'être adouci au contact de la princesse Myrna. En espérant que cela dure et que leur rencontre inattendue ne réveille pas de vieux démons.

- Visiblement, tu n'as pas trouvé de sortie, Kanon. Mais as-tu trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

- J'allais dans cette direction quand j'ai entendu votre fracassante arrivée. C'est l'avant-dernière que je n'ai pas encore explorée. J'espère qu'elle mènera à un chemin de retour, sinon j'ai le regret de vous informer que nous serons tous les trois bloqués dans ce royaume sans habitants, complètement coupés du monde.

Mu et Albérich levèrent instantanément les yeux vers le ciel translucide. Bloqués ici ? Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Aussitôt ils emboitèrent le pas à Kanon, qui s'enfonçait déjà plus profondément dans les routes du royaume nordique sous-marin.

* * *

_« Année de la Montagne de Givre 999, après l'équinoxe d'automne – A Tyralcen»_

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bravoure durant les soins. A présent, Eir veillera sur votre guérison. Je vous donne l'onguent à étendre sur votre blessure pour accélérer sa cicatrisation.

- Merci, merci Mademoiselle. Qu'Odin vous garde !

- Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas ... c'est naturel.

Myrna rougit comme à chaque fois qu'un homme ou une femme se baissait pour baiser l'ourlet de sa robe avec une dévotion aussi fervente que dérangeante. Elle se redressa, murmura encore quelques paroles en langue ancienne et s'éloigna de la petite masure avec un petit signe de la main.

Le jour tombait et le vent, déjà mordant et froid pour la saison, la fit frissonner. Elle était lasse et fatiguée, mais heureuse d'avoir pu une fois encore éviter le pire à un de ces malheureux. Ses longs cheveux noirs fouettèrent son visage alors qu'elle descendait vers la grève où l'attendaient Vidar et deux de ses hommes. Il était là, parfaitement immobile et serein, comme à son habitude. A peine un signe de tête et déjà ses hommes poussèrent la frêle embarcation vers les flots tumultueux de la froide mer d'Asgard.

Myrna envisagea avec une appréhension coutumière cette nouvelle traversée, elle qui malgré toutes ses potions, ne parvenait pas à supprimer son malaise dès qu'elle quittait la terre ferme. Vidar rabattit sur sa tête sa capuche de lainage gris et l'aida à prendre place à bord avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Un peu comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. Il connaissait son angoisse mais ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

- Vous ne devriez plus revenir sur cette île si cela vous pèse de trop. Tous le comprendraient. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour eux.

- Moi je ne le comprendrais pas, répondit-elle dans un filet de voix en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit malaise face à une guérison et au recul de la mort ?

- Vous ne pourrez les sauver tous, Myrna.

- J'en sauverai un maximum. C'est ainsi. Inutile de nous quereller à ce sujet. J'ai pris cette décision il y a longtemps, je vous demande juste votre soutien.

Vidar prit le délicat menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigt, le relevant légèrement vers lui. Il croisa son regard d'ébène, empli à la fois de certitude et de crainte. Il se pencha vers elle et son souffle tiède passa discrètement sur sa joue pâle.

- Vous l'avez, Myrna. N'en doutez jamais. Reposez-vous à présent.

Il l'attira vers lui et elle se blottit contre sa chaleur tout en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle avait quitté le château de Tyralcen et qu'elle lui demandait de l'accompagner partout où son aide serait utile dans le royaume ilien. Depuis, ils sillonnaient successivement toutes les îles de Tyralcen en évitant les gardes d'Albérich. Les îles des enfants et des vieillards étaient les plus lointaines par rapport à leur camp de base. Elles étaient aussi celles qu'ils visitaient le plus fréquemment.

Ces visites constantes ne lui laissaient plus guère de temps pour son entraînement, qu'elle avait du commencer de nuit. Au bout de trois mois, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir et elle dormait dès qu'elle le pouvait, notamment pendant ces périlleuses traversées. Elle savait que bientôt ils ne pourraient plus naviguer. La banquise allait recouvrir la mer d'une couche assez épaisse pour empêcher la navigation mais trop faible pour des passages à gué. Il serait alors temps de se reposer un peu et surtout de poursuivre son entraînement.

Mais cela avait-il encore un sens alors qu'elle était recherchée par les gardes et qu'elle refuserait dorénavant que ce soit Albérich qui lui servît de maître ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot et crispa ses paupières de peur que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues blêmes. Evoquer son nom était déjà trop. Comment pourrait-elle un jour espérer se retrouver face à lui alors qu'il l'avait tant déçue ?

Et elle ? Ne l'avait-elle pas déçue tout autant en s'enfuyant sans même chercher une explication ? Sans doute. Et plus encore, n'avait-elle pas déçu ses soeurs en s'enfuyant ainsi, décrétant qu'elle ne pouvait poursuivre sur cette voie alors que cette décision pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur le royaume d'Asgard tout entier. Car elle en était certaine, tout Asgard était au courant qu'elle s'était enfuie.

- Cessez de vous torturer. C'est inutile, vous ne pouvez changer le cours des choses.

- Comment ?

_« Comment savez-vous ce à quoi je pense ?_ _Comment savez-vous que les choses ne peuvent être changées ?_ » ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- Je le sais. Et je pense aussi que tout finira par s'arranger, si vous le voulez vraiment.

Elle se serra d'avantage encore contre lui. De cela, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle avait encore en elle trop de colère contre Albérich. Elle avait trop attendu, comme souvent. Un peu comme elle l'avait fait avec son père, lui qui ne lui avait que trop rarement accordé de l'attention. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Hilda, qui l'avait confié à Albérich. Un choix improbable, que nombre de ses guerriers n'avaient pas compris. A présent, c'est elle qui ne comprenait plus. La migraine la menaçait à nouveau, comme à chaque fois que tout ceci tournait dans sa tête.

Vidar se pencha vers elle et elle se sentit apaisée.

- Dormez à présent. Il faut vous reposer Myrna. Vous en avez besoin.

Les deux hommes occupés à ramer et Myrna presque assoupie ne remarquèrent pas la douce aura blanche, scintillant d'un vert foncé, presque noir. Elle apaisa la mer aux alentours de l'embarcation, permettant aux deux rameurs d'accélérer l'allure et apaisa l'esprit agité de la jeune femme.

* * *

- Kanon, es-tu sûr que nous ne tournons pas en rond ? l'interrogea Mu pour la seconde fois en passant devant un temple similaire en tout point à celui devant lequel ils étaient passés deux heures et encore une heure auparavant.

- Non ! Je crois que tu as raison. Soit nous sommes perdus, soit tous les temples de ce royaume se ressemblent au détail près.

Kanon s'arrêta aux côtés de Mu qui était planté devant deux colonnes massives d'un bois foncé encadrant un immense portail richement orné de ferronnerie. Il toucha du bout du doigt l'une des colonnes qui s'effrita légèrement sous sa pression.

- Le bois a l'air vermoulu. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder.

- Rien ne nous tombera sur la tête, chevaliers. Ces temples existent depuis la nuit des temps. Ils seront encore là bien après notre mort.

Albérich passa à côté d'eux sans même leur accorder un regard, étudiant les deux routes qui s'offraient à eux. Que de temps perdu à tourner en rond ! Cela l'irritait au plus haut point. L'image fugitive du visage mince et souriant de Myrna passa dans son esprit, interrompant le fil logique de ses pensées. Il était temps de sortir de ce labyrinthe pour la rejoindre. Sans pouvoir réellement se l'expliquer, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à la surface et qu'il devait remonter de toute urgence.

- Albérich ? Répéta Mu, pétri de sa patience légendaire face aux errements de ses deux camarades de mauvaise fortune. A votre avis, quel chemin devons-nous suivre ?

- Nous sommes passés deux fois devant ce temple et nous avons déjà pris chacune de ces voies. Il ne reste plus qu'une possibilité. Traverser ce bâtiment.

Kanon hocha la tête devant ce raisonnement on ne pouvait plus logique et tenta de pousser les deux lourdes portes qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Il eut un sourire cynique. Alors qu'il avait atteint une puissance considérable lors de la bataille d'Hadès, il se retrouvait incapable de pousser une banale porte.

Albérich haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de s'avancer vers le portail, son épée enflammée à la main et son cosmos froid en éveil.

- Poussez-vous ex-Général des Mers ! Je crois que vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts avec quelques aptitudes en moins.

En deux coups croisés enflammés, les deux portes volèrent en éclat, projetant vers eux une myriade de pointes affutées. Mu dressa un _crystal_ _wall_ pour les protéger, Kanon et lui avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Dit-il vrai ?

Kanon haussa les épaules comme si la perte de ses forces était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Effectivement. Tout du moins, est-ce vrai ici. Car je ne sais pas s'il en est de même à la surface. Je me suis éveillé dans le temple de Poséidon et j'ai tout de suite senti que le cosmos qui m'avait habité depuis ma naissance semblait être en sommeil. J'ignore s'il a totalement disparu. Mais a priori, je semble être le seul dans ce cas.

Mu hocha la tête, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter. Inutile de faire semblant de minimiser les dires de Kanon ; un chevalier sans cosmos était comme un oiseau sans aile dans le ciel ... Un poids mort. Kanon se tourna vers la porte et Albérich qui les attendait.

- Peut-être est-ce la punition des dieux pour m'être joué de l'un des leurs et avoir menacé Athéna.

- Athéna t'a pardonné, avança Mu en lui emboitant le pas.

- Elle oui ! Mais je crains que tous ne soient pas aussi charitables. Et si nous sommes tous - je suppose que les dieux ne sont pas étrangers à notre retour. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué la raison de votre présence en ces lieux.

Leurs pas résonnaient sinistrement dans l'immense hall, ponctué tous les deux mètres par une impressionnante colonnade supportant l'imposant plafond de bois sculpté sur toute sa surface. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans ce hall. Des tapisseries aux couleurs dominantes rouge et noir ornaient les murs froids et humides. Des torchères étaient suspendues à chaque pilier. Au fond de ce hall long de plusieurs mètres se trouvait une nouvelle porte tout aussi imposante.

Il sembla à Mu que plus il s'en approchaient plus elle semblait s'éloigner d'eux. L'endroit était étrange. Il regarda plus attentivement les tapisseries qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Elles décrivaient tous les évènements qui amenaient les dieux et les hommes au Ragnarok ; le meurtre déguisé de Balder, la peine de sa mère qui priait Hel de le renvoyer parmi les dieux, la folle requête de Hel, la félonie de Loki et au final la perte de la lumière et la montée des forces du mal, menées par le perfide Loki, escortés de l'immense loup Fenrir et du vénéneux Jörmungand, le long serpent enserrant le monde.

Il marqua brusquement un temps d'arrêt en voyant à nouveau la tapisserie du meurtre de Balder. C'était bien la même que celle qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas ... mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour la chercher des yeux il retomba sur la porte qu'avait brisé Albérich.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Nous somme revenus au point de départ !

- Comment ? S'écria Albérich de sa voix aigüe. C'est impossible !

Mais il se reprit aussitôt et se rangea vite à l'avis de Mu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maléfice ? Grogna Kanon. Nous n'avons pas le choix, courons jusqu'à cette porte que vous défoncerez avec votre épée !

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Les trois se mirent à courir en même temps, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que cela ne servait strictement à rien. En fait ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce. Ils s'épuisaient sans arriver au bout du hall.

- C'est inutile, lâcha Mu au bout d'un moment. Nous nous fatiguons pour rien.

- Nous devons être dans une distorsion de l'espace temps, grogna Kanon, un peu comme entre deux dimensions.

- N'est-ce pas l'une de vos attaques, à vous et à votre jumeau ? demanda Albérich en reprenant son souffle.

- C'est exact, mais sans cosmos, il est tout à fait inutile que j'essaie quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que si j'avais eu tous mes moyens, je m'en serais rendu compte plus tôt !

- Parfait ! Ironisa Albérich. Vous êtes donc inutile. Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux sortir de là. Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Mu se concentra et tenta de se téléporter mais se heurta à une puissante barrière qui l'en empêcha aussitôt en l'assommant légèrement. Albérich le dévisagea l'oeil critique alors que Kanon le soutenait.

- Si je comprends bien, notre situation va de mal en pis et je me retrouve coincé ici avec vous deux pour une durée indéterminée. Charmante perspective !

Kanon releva l'agression à peine voilée tout en se laissant tomber à terre devant une des tapisseries.

- Cela m'enchante autant que vous tant votre compagnie est plaisante. Ces boucles peuvent être naturelles ou être créées artificiellement comme Saga et moi-même pouvons le faire. Dorénavant, il nous est impossible de savoir à quel moment nous allons sortir de là et surtout combien de temps s'écoulera à l'extérieur de cette espace temps.

- Si je suis votre raisonnement, il peut s'écouler deux jours ici et six mois, par exemple, à Asgard ou inversement. C'est un phénomène fascinant.

- Oui.

Les deux hommes avaient fini par être d'accord sur un point.

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici, argua Mu en songeant à Hilda, Athéna et l'échéance avec Hel qui se rapprochait. Il faut trouver la solution.

- Bonne chance ! Fit Kanon en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

- Kanon ! Comment peux-tu être aussi léger ? S'exclama Mu. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi nous étions ici. Une terrible menace, sous les traits de Hel, la déesse des morts d'Asgard, va s'abattre d'ici quelques temps sur le monde. En commençant par Asgard. Et justement nous n'avons aucune idée du temps qui nous reste.

Albérich ne releva même pas le comportement du Gémeau et observa avec attention la moindre parcelle du temple, le moindre coin de tapisserie, les inventoriant, les décryptant, les imbriquant avec ses propres connaissances. A tout problème, il y avait une solution et foi d'Albérich, il la trouverait car évidemment il ne pouvait compter sur les deux autres !

* * *

Elle était endormie, lovée dans les fourrures et les couvertures de lainage. Son souffle redevenu régulier depuis qu'elle avait touché la terre ferme, rythmait les lents et à peine perceptibles ascensions et abaissements des peaux qu'il avait entassé quelques heures plus tôt sur elle pour la réchauffer.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il l'observait, installé dans un siège inconfortable et ridiculement petit pour tenir sa haute stature. Pourtant, il semblait presque minuscule à côté de ce qu'il apercevait sous cette tente, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir déjà apercevoir ... ce halo d'un vert pur qui enveloppait la jeune femme, qui réchauffait l'espace confiné, créant une ambiance irréelle.

Vidar discernait cette lumière même les yeux clos. Il la ressentait au plus profond de lui. Elle était sur le chemin de l'éveil, de la prise de conscience de son formidable potentiel. A présent, son cosmos irradiait dans son sommeil, dès qu'elle ne cherchait plus consciemment à le discerner.

Sans le savoir, elle avait choisi sa propre voie pour l'éveiller. Son cosmos, chaleureux, aimant, ne se révèlerait pas dans la fureur d'un combat mais dans l'écoute de la nature dans son ensemble, nature dont les Hommes n'étaient que de frêles participants.

A chacune de ses visites chez des malades, à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait les plantes, les choisissant, les recueillant avec soin, tant pour préserver les pieds encore en terre que les tiges, feuilles, bourgeons, ou pétales pour en extraire l'essence dont elle tirerait son remède, elle développait son cosmos.

Un mouvement sur son côté brisa la quiétude de ces instants.

- C'est l'heure de son entraînement, murmura un de ses soldats en entrant sous la tente.

- Je sais.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Vidar utilisa le même ton et lui fit signe de sortir. L'homme se retira respectueusement, habitué aux phrases laconiques de son maître lorsqu'il était seul ou lorsqu'il était avec la princesse guérisseuse, comme elle se faisait à présent appeler par les humbles gens des environs.

Vidar soupira à l'idée de la déranger dans son sommeil mais les évènements jouaient contre eux, le forçant à forcer l'éveil naturel de son cosmos. Elle devait encore s'endurcir sur les plans physique et psychique. Sans une parfaite maîtrise de son corps et de son mental, sans une résistance hors normes à la douleur, aux privations et au froid, elle ne parviendrait pas à utiliser ses pleines capacités à l'heure dite. Ce diable d'Albérich avait au moins compris cela.

Penser à cet avorton arrogant l'irrita au plus haut point, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'il sentit toute son énergie refluer dans ses yeux. Il les ouvrit et vit son reflet dans le miroir de la jeune femme, posé sur la petite malle qui contenait ses affaires. Un regard vide, d'où les pupilles et les iris avaient disparu, laissant la place à un vide crépusculaire, noir comme l'espace, marbré de stries d'un vert soutenu et d'un argent pur.

- Vidar ?

La voix fluette et encore ensommeillée de Myrna lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il vit le vide s'effacer et ses iris reprendre leur couleur et leur chaleur originels. Se détournant de son image, il lui fit face en souriant.

- Il est temps d'y aller, jeune Myrna. Vos opposants du jour vous attendent. Ne tardez pas, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la tente.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement tout regardant le pan d'épaisse toile se refermer sur les flambeaux brûlant à l'extérieur de la tente, dans le petit camp. La neige était arrivée et ne cesserait de tomber durant de longs mois. L'hiver était précoce pour ce domaine insulaire, normalement protégé des trop grandes rigueurs hivernales par l'océan. Mais là, il lui semblait être revenue quelques années en arrière, au sein de son pays rude et glacé, mais qu'elle aimait encore tant.

Les images successives d'Albérich puis de Vidar traversèrent son esprit. Qui étaient-ils l'un et l'autre ? D'Albérich, elle pensait tout connaître à présent ... le côté obscur, qu'elle avait dans un premier temps accepté et le côté clair, qu'elle avait découvert sous la froide carapace.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle le connaissait, et connaître était rassurant, elle s'était irrémédiablement éloignée de lui ... le quittant pour suivre un inconnu, qui malgré les mois qui passaient, restait une parfaite énigme pour elle.

Vidar était peu loquace, c'était bien peu de le dire, même ses hommes s'en plaignaient plus ou mois ouvertement. Mais il était efficace. Il savait toujours quand il leur fallait quitter les grèves pour embarquer sur les frêles esquifs relayant les îles et quand il fallait quitter les îles pour regagner le camp. Ce camp, qui malgré sa taille imposante, savait par elle ne savait quelle magie, rester parfaitement invisible aux yeux des nombreux soldats d'Albérich qui sillonnaient la région sans relâche. C'était comme si les masures, les tentes, les feux disparaissaient dans l'épaisse végétation.

Qui était-il ? Pas un simple villageois vaguement révolutionnaire et idéaliste. Non. Elle pressentait autre chose. De plus vague, de plus grand, de plus dangereux peut-être aussi. Dans tous les cas, il s'avérait aussi efficace que son prédécesseur pour lui enseigner les arts de la guerre qu'elle abhorrait tant. Illyana aurait été ravie, Lydwina en aurait tiré des grands avantages pour Odalwar, mais elle, qu'en ferait-elle ?

Ce n'était pas son choix, ce n'était pas sa vie ni son envie. Son combat, c'était la vie ... sauver le plus de vies possible parce qu'à ses yeux, toutes avaient leur importance et leur rôle à jour dans le grand cycle de la Vie, justement.

- Myrna ...

La voix de Vidar la ramena à la réalité des choses. Une dizaine d'hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, l'attendaient de pied ferme pour en découdre, jusqu'au premier sang ... qu'elle s'empresserait de soigner tout en s'excusant comme hier, avant-hier et les jours précédents. Elle chaussa ses hautes bottes de cuir et boucla sa ceinture avant de se résigner à sortir. Bon gré mal gré, elle était fille d'Odalwar, pays des guerriers les plus rustres et farouches et elle se devait de faire honneur, sinon à ce fier pays, à ses soeurs qui souffraient et subissaient le même sort qu'elle.

- Vous cherchez toujours ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester adossé contre ce mur les bras croisés !

La voix acide d'Albérich répondant vertement à la remarque ironique de Kanon irrita Mu, pourtant habituellement d'un calme olympien en toute circonstance. Mais, par Athéna, s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie coincé entre ces deux là, il commettrait un meurtre, cela il en était certain !

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de cette salle et qu'ils se retrouvaient entre ces quatre murs, puisque de bien entendu, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient ni traverser cette pièce ni même aller en arrière. Kanon s'était adossé à un mur, se lançant dans un commentaire aussi futile qu'absurde de la tapisserie située en face de lui ... scène où Loki, déguisé, guidait la main armée d'une flèche et de gui du dieu aveugle vers la fin funeste de Balder.

Commentaire qui ne laissa pas Albérich indifférent, qui étaya sa thèse du complot absolument génial d'une dizaine d'autres exemples du genre dans la mythologie asgardienne pour finir sur la conclusion que les Asgardiens seraient toujours bien supérieurs que les Grecs.

La chose en entraînant une autre, Kanon et lui se lancèrent dans une étude comparative des pires protagonistes des deux mythologies. Mu en frisait la migraine et commençait à croire que s'il voulait sortir non seulement vivant mais aussi sain d'esprit de ce guêpier, il lui faudrait se débrouiller seul.

Il avait observé un détail ; ils restaient coincés entre deux tableaux ... la tapisserie représentant le dieu aveugle guidé par la main de Loki d'une part et le même dieu aveugle guidé par Balder, son jeune frère, lors d'une promenade à forêt d'autre part. Deux forêts, un dieu aveugle, trois protagonistes, deux guides, le bien et le mal, l'ombre et la lumière ... cela ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence.

Ils étaient trois ... L'ombre et la lumière, les guides et l'aveugle dans la forêt. Cela non plus ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Quelque part, ils étaient ces trois là.

- C'est une épreuve, conclut-il à haute voix tout en s'approchant de la tapisserie critiquée par Kanon, réduisant les deux autres au silence par ces quatre mots.

Albérich, jusqu'alors planté devant le général des mers, se redressa et le rejoignit.

- Expliquez-vous ! Le somma-t-il d'un ton dur.

Mu, tout à sa concentration, ne releva pas son ton péremptoire.

- L'ombre et la lumière, le guide, l'aveugle ... le choix entre l'une ou l'autre des voies qui s'offrent à nous ... Quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, cherche à nous tester ...

- Les dieux sans doute, marmonna Albérich. Nous sommes trois, mais qui est qui ?

- Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas permis de se tromper, avança Mu. Les dieux ne sont guère charitables quant il s'agit de perdre à leurs petits jeux.

- Très juste ! Souligna Kanon, les yeux toujours fermés. Regardez-moi ! Une petite machination et hop, privé de dessert ... enfin de cosmos ...

Mu soupira discrètement devant le ton boudeur seyant si peu à ce chevalier. Il devait se sentir frustré au plus haut point pour réagir de façon aussi enfantine.

- Vous êtes Höd, vous êtes l'aveugle, décréta Albérich en observant Kanon, qui tressaillit autant que s'il avait été insulté avant de se redresser de toute sa stature.

- Plaît-il ?

- Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, fit Albérich, pince sans rire. Vous n'avez plus de cosmos. C'est comme si vous étiez aveugle, amputé ou muet. J'avoue une préférence pour ce dernier mode de ...

- Albérich ! Le coupa Mu au comble de l'exaspération. Poursuivons notre raisonnement, je pense que nous sommes dans le vrai.

- Nous avons l'aveugle, il ne fait aucun doute qu'aux yeux du plus grand nombre, vous représentez la lumière ... Balder.

- Et vous Loki je suppose, grogna Kanon, toujours vexé qu'Albérich lui répète sans cesse, son absence de cosmos.

- A mon sens, il y a deux possibilités. Dans cette tapisserie, je serai la forêt qui protège et qui entoure la scène où Balder guide son frère, Höd. Dans l'autre, je serai plus vraisemblablement Loki guidant la main de l'aveugle pour détruire le rayonnant et aimé Balder.

- Les esprits de la Nature ? L'interrogea Mu.

- Oui. Nous avons un choix à faire.

Les trois hommes scrutèrent la moindre parcelle des deux tapisseries à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les mettre sur la voie. Mu observa les portes ... celles qu'Albérich avait défoncé pour entrer, celles qui semblaient inaccessibles. Revenir en arrière ou aller de l'avant ? Il observa les portes intactes ... elles représentaient l'avenir. L'avenir inconnu, clos et incertain mais sans doute promesse de jours meilleurs.

Kanon et Albérich suivirent son regard. Albérich réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son peuple, ses dieux, bien que sachant qu'ils allaient vers le Ragnarök ne se dérobaient pas à leurs devoirs, répondant à une fatalité ancrée au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Kanon était plus partagé. Il connaissait le passé, ses errements et ses erreurs, ses doutes et ses triomphes, ses faiblesses et ses repentirs mais toujours avec son flamboyant cosmos solidement ancré en lui, le transcendant dans les moments les plus durs. Pour lui, le passé avait quelque chose de rassurant. L'avenir ? Sans cosmos, coincé entre ce pays déserté et le royaume détruit de Poséidon. Quel avenir ?

- C'est la seconde, symbole d'avenir même si nous en connaissons déjà la fin, choisit Kanon.

Mu acquiesça, suivi par Albérich et tous trois se plantèrent devant la tapisserie en question.

- Et maintenant ? Murmura Mu.

- Je ne sais ...

« pas » allait ajouter Albérich alors qu'un arc et une flèche argentés richement ouvragés apparurent devant lui. Il s'en empara et vit le fragile rameau de gui entortillé autour de la pointe.

- Je crois que les dieux viennent de nous répondre. A priori, une reconstitution s'impose ! Ironisa-t-il tout en se lamentant intérieurement sur cette perte de temps.

- Si je comprends bien, résuma Kanon pour lever tout doute, je vais pointer et tirer cette flèche à l'aveugle, guidé par votre main sur Mu en le prenant vaguement pour votre dieu Balder ?

- C'est cela même mais ...

Il n'eut une nouvelle fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Leurs armures respectives disparurent comme par enchantement, les laissant revêtus de leurs tenues habituelles. Kanon regarda Mu, puis la flèche et secoua la tête en s'éloignant de l'arme.

-Hors de question ! Lui tirer dessus avec l'armure du Bélier était déjà risqué mais là c'est du suicide Mu !

Mu serra les dents mais lui sourit sereinement.

- J'ai confiance en toi et en Albérich. J'ai confiance dans les dieux du peuple qui m'a adopté.

Albérich tenait toujours l'arme et la scrutait sous tous ses angles. Elle était d'un matériau à la fois léger et cristallin mais qui paraissait aussi d'une extrême robustesse. La corde était tendue à l'extrême pour permettre un décocher net et rapide. La flèche était du même matériau et la pointe d'un cristal finement taillé. Des motifs runiques, richement ouvragés, courraient sur toute la longueur de l'arc. Des pierres brillantes, rubis et diamants, s'incrustaient au centre des entrelacs et arabesques. La voix de Kanon le sortit de sa concentration.

- Non !

- Il n'y a pas des dizaines de solutions, Général, il n'y en a même que deux. Soit, nous vous écoutons, nous agissons comme des couards et nous restons ad vitam aertenam ici. Soit, nous faisons ce que tous attendent de nous et nous sortons d'ici, morts ou vifs mais au moins aurons-nous agi ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à chaque minutes que nous passons ici il peut se passer plusieurs jours à la surface ?

Kanon en avait parfaitement conscience mais Mu en agneau sacrificiel lui rappelait un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?

- Nous le l'avons jamais en Asgard, le rassura Mu en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est une mentalité, un état de fait qu'il faut accepter pour avancer. J'ai confiance en toi ... comme durant la bataille contre Hadès, comme devant le Mur des Lamentations. Avec ou sans cosmos, ajouta-t-il en voyant Kanon ouvrir la bouche, j'ai confiance en toi.

Kanon ne put que hocher la tête. Il arracha l'un des bandages qui lui enserrait le biceps et le noua autour de sa tête, à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Ainsi, l'illusion sera parfaite. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Mu, avec ou sans cosmos, je vous tuerai, décréta-t-il en se portant aux côtés d'Albérich.

Mu se posta dans le milieu du hall, devant les portes. Il ouvrit les bras, comme l'avait fait le dieu Balder lorsque les autres dieux s'amusaient à lui lancer toute sorte d'objets et plantes pour constater qu'il était protégé. Une seule plante, jugée tellement inoffensive que personne n'avait jugé utile de lui faire prêter serment, l'avait tué. Cette petite pousse était celle du gui, ce minuscule arbrisseau enroulé autour de la flèche, tenue à la fois par le dieu aveugle et par Loki le rusé ... avec Kanon dans le rôle d'Höd et Albérich dans celui de Loki.

L'arc était bandé et la flèche prête à fondre sur le coeur de Mu. En ces instants à la fois courts et tellement longs pour les trois protagonistes, chacun espérait qu'ils allaient sortir de là vivants.

Albérich décala le bras de Kanon sur la gauche et sa main lâcha le bras de Kanon, lui signifiant que l'axe était bon, droit vers le coeur. Kanon, une goutte se sueur coulant le long de sa nuque, écarta les doigts, relâchant la flèche qui transperça les airs en sifflant. Elle fondit sur Mu dans un sifflement aigu et tout disparut dans une lumière aveuglante, accompagnée d'un sifflement qui les assourdit avant de les faire tomber au sol inconscients.

* * *

_Alors, honnêtement, donnez-moi votre avis ... c'est bon, passable ou franchement mauvais ?_

à bientôt


	38. 2e partie : devenir chevalière, Essylt 3

**Deuxième partie : Devenir chevalière**

**Essylt – Chapitre 3**

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – un mois avant le solstice d'été de l'an 1000 – à Alfaheim»_

- Essylt ! Essylt ! Essylt !

Les appels répétés finirent par se perdre dans le lointain et Essylt sortit de la caverne dans laquelle elle s'était cachée. Elle voulait profiter de quelques moments de calme, trop rares lorsque son demi-frère était présent dans leur demeure familiale. Il était charmant mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son entraînement, il se révélait impitoyable.

Elle soupira et respira enfin plus librement avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant, son pied léger effleurant à peine l'herbe douce et verte. Elle s'arrêta au bord d'un ruisseau et d'un bond souple sauta au dessus pour le franchir. Elle déploya ses ailes translucides et atterrit silencieusement sur l'autre rive. Essylt les rabattit l'une contre l'autre avant de les déployer une nouvelle fois en souriant à pleines dents. Quel sentiment de liberté ! Elle n'en avait jamais connu de semblable auparavant, dans sa vie terrestre ...

Elle ferma les yeux et ses souvenirs affluèrent en elle comme une rivière en crue.

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – un mois après l'équinoxe d'automne – à la cour de Maelarnen»_

Le claquement des bottes de Syd résonnait dans le couloir désert du second étage de l'aile ouest. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il cherchait à la croiser et une semaine qu'elle s'obstinait visiblement à l'éviter. Il avait enfin su où son oncle lui avait donné ses appartements pour résider jusqu'au mariage.

Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent à cette simple évocation. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Essylt pour accepter un mariage avec son fou d'oncle ? Il savait qu'elle était la diplomate de la famille mais jusqu'à présent diplomatie ne rimait pas avec mariage forcé. A moins que l'Ansirik d'Odalwar ne donnât la main de sa fille pour sceller des alliances. A combien d'Ansirik avait-il promis sa fille ?

Il arriva enfin devant la porte seulement baignée par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Il était trop tard même pour les plus grands buveurs et trop tôt pour les domestiques qui n'avaient pas encore pris leur service. Autant dire le moment parfait pour une petite explication.

Syd dégagea une longue aiguille d'une cache dans sa botte gauche et se joua avec habileté de la serrure. Il entra sans faire de bruit et traversa rapidement les pièces du vaste appartement. Il arriva enfin dans la chambre et la vit lovée dans les draps. Cette vision lui fit momentanément oublier la raison de sa présence si près d'elle.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit glisser le drap sur son corps à la peau d'albâtre. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas nue et il en fut désappointé. Il laissa néanmoins sa main remonter le long du bras de la jeune femme jusqu'à son épaule avant de descendre vers la chute de ses reins. Encore ensommeillée, elle se tendit vers la chaleur de sa main et il se demanda si elle savait qui la caressait ainsi. Avait-elle déjà cédé aux avances assidues et omniprésentes de son oncle durant cette semaine ?

Cette interrogation lui remit en mémoire ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette pièce et il secoua l'épaule qu'il avait caressé quelques secondes avant. Essylt cligna des yeux, l'air d'abord un peu perdu puis complètement abasourdi en le reconnaissant.

- Enfin réveillée ? Chuchota-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Es-tu donc si complaisante avec toutes les mains qui te touchent ainsi au point de rester endormie ?

Elle prit la remarque comme un camouflet en plein visage et se redressa comme un ressort.

- Comment oses-tu ? Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne posa la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire tout en la renversant sur le lit.

- Silence. C'est moi qui vais poser les questions ! Que fais-tu ici et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? Une mauvaise blague ?

Son ton était toujours aussi bas et même s'il se maitrisait, il avait du mal à ne pas se montrer agressif envers elle. Il souleva la main sur sa bouche mais resta au-dessus d'elle, si proche d'elle que c'en était à peine soutenable.

- Syd ... Tu ne devrais pas être dans cette chambre ... Si ton oncle vient à t'y trouver, tu signerais ton arrêt de mort.

- Voilà qui répond au moins à l'une de mes questions. Jeta-t-il acide.

Elle vira au cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère.

- Idiot ! J'essaie de sauver ta peau !

- Merci pour ton attention mais je saurai me débrouiller seul. Vas-tu enfin me répondre ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu t'unir à ce fou ?

- Je ne fais que respecter un traité conclu il y a au moins deux ou trois ans entre ton oncle et mon père.

- Balivernes ! Balaya Syd de la main en se redressant légèrement. Tu mens, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Elle ferma ses paupières et déglutit avec peine. Elle devait tenir bon quitte à ce qu'il la déteste. Il n'était pas question qu'il meure ni qu'il tue un membre de sa propre famille uniquement pour obtenir un trône.

- Je fais mon devoir Syd, de la même manière que tu fais le tien en obéissant à Hilda et en reprenant le trône du Maelarnen.

- Tu mélanges tout !

- Non ! C'est toi qui ne vois que ce que tu veux voir !

Il s'obligea au calme et inspira longuement avant de la regarder encore. Non, il ne pouvait accepter cette union contre nature.

- Essylt. Tu vas devenir chevalier de Cassiopée. Tu as un rôle dans la bataille qui viendra. Tu ne peux t'engager dans une relation sérieuse du type mariage ou de tout autre type. L'avenir est trop incertain.

Les yeux d'Essylt se voilèrent légèrement et il vit qu'il venait de la blesser sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se sentit soudain très bête et faillit le maudire. Mais ses anciens réflexes de diplomate reprirent le dessus. Son visage s'apaisa et elle chassa toute expression de ses yeux lorsqu'il hocha la tête. Elle le repoussa d'une main ferme et quitta le lit avant de revêtir un déshabillé assorti à la fine chemise de nuit.

- Je vais répondre à tes questions mais après cela, nous n'en parlerons plus. Et il est inutile de me persuader de renoncer à ce mariage. Les bans sont publiés et tout Asgard va être au courant d'ici quelques jours. D'autre part, le double du traité ratifié par ton oncle et moi-même en tant que représentante de l'Ansirik d'Odalwar est déjà en route pour mon pays. Le mariage aura lieu le jour du solstice d'hiver.

Syd, assis sur le lit, serra les poings. De part son rang, il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Conséquences pour lui-même, pour le but qu'il s'était fixé et pour elle-même. Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Elle avait tout verrouillé.

- Que fais-tu de ton entrainement et de tes obligations envers tes soeurs ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié mes obligations tout comme les tiennes. Tu poursuivras mon entrainement ici. Ton oncle est déjà au courant. Il sait également que je devrais m'absenter pour rejoindre mes soeurs à un moment ou à un autre. Je l'ai également écrit dans le contrat de mariage qui accompagne le traité.

- Tu as vraiment tout prévu. Quel cerveau génial ! Railla-t-il. As-tu également prévu la date où vous ferez chambre commune ou celle de la conception de vos enfants ?

Elle encaissa sans broncher mais croisa les bras devant elle, comme pour se protéger avant de lui faire face.

- Ce sera la nuit de noces pour la chambre et pas avant mon retour pour le reste.

Il en resta coi.

- J'ai dit que je te répondrai. Précisa-t-elle d'une voix assourdie.

Syd se leva et bondit sur elle comme un tigre sur sa proie, la clouant contre le mur en la retenant les mains sur les épaules. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. L'imaginer dans le même lit que son oncle l'aurait fait vomir.

- Alors il ne t'a pas encore touchée ?

Elle secoua la tête et tenta sans succès de se dégager. Ses épaules devenaient douloureuses en raison de la pression qu'il exerçait.

- Syd ...

- Non, tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je t'en prie !

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard si particulier dans le sien, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle pouvait y lire tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle faillit en avoir le tournis. Il l'embrassa brutalement, enfonçant ses doigts dans la cascade de boucles blondes, lui rejetant la tête en arrière pour embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Elle gémit sous ses assauts, d'autant plus surprise qu'elle avait lu une colère flamboyante dans ses yeux.

Syd s'écarta d'elle, la collant à nouveau contre le mur.

- Jamais il ne te touchera comme je viens de le faire ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?

Il recula et ressortit de l'appartement par la fenêtre, sautant avec souplesse jusqu'au sol avant de disparaître au détour d'un baraquement. Elle resta hébétée. L'idiot ! Il n'avait donc toujours pas compris. Tout était inévitable à présent. Et dans cette cour aux moeurs dissolues, avec le mariage approchant, aucun noble ne voudrait conclure un pacte avec Syd alors qu'aux yeux de tous un héritier était peut-être déjà conçu.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à trembler convulsivement. Leur affrontement avait été court mais l'avait ébranlé. _« tu ne peux t'engager dans une relation sérieuse du type mariage ou autre »._ Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Ainsi pour lui, leur relation n'était-elle que superficielle ? Elle sentit une larme, puis une seconde puis tout un flot couler de ses yeux clairs. Après tout, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et obtenu avec les hommes, avec lui aussi ... au début tout du moins ... alors pourquoi était-elle aussi malheureuse ?

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – le matin du solstice d'hiver – à la cour de Maelarnen»_

Le vent soufflait en rafale autour du château du Maelarnen, sifflant comme une armée de Thurses du Givre déchainés. Syd releva la capuche de sa cape au-dessus de sa tête et longea un long mur avant de rentrer dans le grand hall du château, décoré pour l'occasion.

L'occasion étant évidemment le mariage du maître des lieux et d'une princesse d'Odalwar. Les couleurs des deux contrées avaient été hissées un peu partout, même si tous savaient qu'aucun invité d'Odalwar ne serait présent. Les conditions météorologiques étaient si déplorables que tous les royaumes d'Asgard se retrouvaient complètement coupés les uns des autres. L'hiver avait débuté bien plus tôt que les autres années et se révélait bien plus rude, impitoyable avec les plus faibles.

De nombreux nobles, dont des soutiens éventuels de Syd avaient du regagner leurs domaines pour régler des questions de distribution alimentaires, de relogement de familles dans la peine ou de protection contre des hordes d'animaux sauvages affamés errant aux abords des villages.

Quelques voix s'étaient élevées pour demander le report de la date du mariage mais l'Ansirik souhaitait si ardemment prendre Essylt pour femme qu'il maintint la date envers et contre tout. Syd se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Le temps pressait à présent. Malgré leurs efforts, Essylt n'avait toujours pas développé son cosmos.

Leurs rapports étaient délicats pour ne pas dire tendus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié les mots échangés cette nuit là et ces derniers agissaient comme un poison lent sur leur conscience. Hormis pour l'entraînement et pour les repas ils s'évitaient le plus possible.

L'oncle de Syd avait jugé approprié d'installer Essylt à ses côtés et Syd, en tant que membre de la famille dirigeante à côté d'Essylt. Les repas étaient longs et ils se devaient d'y faire figure honorable et d'y rester un temps jugé comme correct. L'ambiance était déplorable, graveleuse et à vrai dire détestable. Essylt supportait sans broncher les grivoiseries plus ou moins poussées de son futur mari et de ses préférés de la cour.

Syd assistait à ces scènes avec un stoïcisme qu'il était loin de ressentir. De plus, comme il faisait parti de la famille régnante et que sa renommée de coureur était largement parvenue depuis la cour d'Asgard, une ribambelle de filles de la plus douteuse à la plus sérieuse tentait sa chance auprès de lui. Il les repoussait le plus souvent cordialement mais le jeu de certaines avait fini par le lasser. Notamment lorsqu'il avait trouvé deux soeurs jumelles dans son lit. Même si elles étaient fort bien proportionnées et totalement consentantes, il les avait repoussé. Bien lui en prit, puisqu'il apprit plus tard que nombre d'hommes étaient passés par elles et qu'elles en avaient récolté quelques tracas contagieux au niveau de leurs bas-ventres.

Syd arpenta le hall cherchant son oncle ou Essylt mais les deux principaux protagonistes de cette mascarade devaient sans doute se préparer. Il fronça les sourcils et se colla au mur pour laisser passer deux serviteurs chargés de lourds plateaux. Malgré le froid au dehors, l'atmosphère de cette pièce était déjà étouffante. Il tira sur son col et se sentit presque mal. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait quant à la fin de cette journée.

Il avisa les deux trônes richement décorés sur le piédestal au fond du hall, juste sous les tentures aux armoiries de sa famille. Se redressant de toute sa taille, il détailla son blason, celui dont son père et lui-même étaient si fiers, tout comme plusieurs générations de leur noble famille bien avant. Ce nom, ce blason qui allait être relié pour l'éternité à son oncle lorsque Essylt lui donnerait un héritier. Le vent entra en sifflant par l'une des petites fenêtres situées sous le toit qui venait de se briser. Il souffla les bougies d'un lustre entier, plongeant subitement la tenture et le blason familial dans la pénombre.

Syd frissonna, blêmit sous la vision et sut à cet instant précis qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler telles que le destin l'avait décidé. Non. L'honneur familial, sa lignée, Essylt ne tomberaient pas à cause de son pourceau d'oncle. Soutenu ou seul, il allait mettre un terme à ceci. Il le jura sur son blason et quitta le hall en direction de la cour arrière qui donnait sur les appartements privés de l'Ansirik.

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – un mois avant le solstice d'été de l'an 1000 – à Alfaheim»_

Essylt entendit à nouveau la voix exaspérée de son demi-frère se rapprocher. Elle soupira et se décida à lui répondre de sa voix mélodieuse dans la langue qui était à présent la sienne.

- Je suis ici, Valandil.

- Essylt ! Enfin ... tu vas me rendre fou à te sauver ainsi ! Lui reprocha l'être aux oreilles pointues et aux ailes translucides semblables aux siennes.

Elle le laissa se poser avec souplesse à ses côtés et dévisagea son visage soucieux, ses longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'il était presque blanc, et sa haute stature soulignée par une armure complexe d'un cuir souple teinté de vert. Il tenait deux arcs dans sa main et lui en tendit un.

- Tu n'as pas fini ton entraînement, ma soeur. Il est temps si tu veux vraiment être prête pour cette guerre.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien ... mais laisse-moi encore quelques minutes s'il te plait.

Valandil haussa un sourcil désapprobateur devant l'air triste de la jeune femme. D'un geste tendre, il replaça une mèche échappée de l'une de ses tresses derrière l'oreille pointue d'Essylt.

- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est ce pas ?

-Non. Mentit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas alors que d'autres souvenirs plus douloureux remontèrent en elle.

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – le matin du solstice d'hiver – à la cour de Maelarnen»_

Essylt lissa encore une fois les plis de sa nouvelle robe d'un rose pâle rebrodée de fils d'or, la toute première de sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'épouse de l'Ansirik du Maelarnen. Il était de tradition qu'une jeune femme se mariant ne porta plus aucun vêtement ni bijou lié à son ancienne vie et renouvelât la totalité de sa garde-robe.

Elle effleura du bout du doigt le coffret incrusté d'or et d'argent dans lequel elle avait placé ses bijoux, dont le collier d'argent et la couronne identiques à ceux de ses soeurs. Elle ne pourrait se résoudre à les faire fondre, cela lui était parfaitement impossible. Elle l'empaqueta ainsi que ses autres affaires et remit le précieux chargement à un jeune garde qui aurait pour mission de les emporter dans son royaume d'origine. Ainsi, Lydwina pourrait-elle les conserver auprès d'elle.

Ceci fait, elle prit la couronne tressée de fleurs et la posa sur sa tête avant de la fixer avec épingles dans ses cheveux, épingles qui retenaient un voile blanc rebrodé également de fils d'or. Elle avait tenu à se préparer seule et avait refusé systématiquement l'aide de servante ou l'intrusion de marâtres qui selon les traditions devaient l'entourer toute la journée du mariage jusqu'à ce que son époux prenne le relais.

La journée serait déjà suffisamment pénible pour elle. Elle avait donc jeté le protocole aux orties sans le moindre remord. Après tout, tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Son royaume, celui du Maelarnen ... tous sauf elle. Elle crispa ses doigts et une épingle entailla son cuir chevelu, y faisant perler une goutte de sang qui tacha l'un des pétales immaculés de sa couronne.

« _Mauvais_ _présage _» ne put s'empêcher de penser la princesse la plus superstitieuse d'Odalwar. Elle fut surprise par un bruit de verre brisé provenant du grand hall et se posta à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière des jardins. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée de côté, le grand hall se trouvant sur l'avant du bâtiment et de ses appartements lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre de Syd se diriger droit vers les appartements de son oncle.

Que faisait-il dans cette partie réservée à l'Ansirik et à sa femme ? Elle le vit disparaître sous l'une des coursives couvertes menant aux appartements et vit ensuite des ombres le suivre à distance. Si elle les prit d'abord pour des revenants, elle constata rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'hommes couverts de longs manteaux noirs et encapuchonnés. Un frisson parcourut son dos, de la nuque au bassin avant de poursuivre le long de ses jambes. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout et se décida à descendre au plus vite.

Elle dévala l'escalier en colimaçon qui reliait son appartement à celui de son futur mari et pénétra dans un couloir étroit et sombre qui desservait les différentes pièces, utilisé par le personnel pour servir leur maitre sans le déranger. Silencieuse comme un chat, elle se colla à la paroi, espérant entendre un bruit qui pourrait l'orienter. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir des chuchotements et écouta avec attention, espérant reconnaître les voix étouffées.

- Seigneur, vous aviez raison. Il vient vers ici ... sans doute pour vous tuer.

- Je me doutais bien que cet avorton complotait contre moi. J'aurai du tuer son père bien avant la naissance de son fils. Le royaume aurait toujours été le mien, sans partage.

- Seigneur, s'éleva une voix fielleuse, vous serez bientôt le maître incontesté de ce royaume. Encore un peu de patience ... Après votre mariage, il vous faudra d'urgence planter votre semence en elle pour qu'elle vous donna un fils ... ainsi ...

La voix se perdit. Ils avaient du changer de pièce et Essylt tenta de les suivre mais la pièce ne devait pas être contigüe au couloir. Mais elle en savait assez. Son futur mari allait sans doute faire assassiner Syd ... peut-être aujourd'hui même et par ces curieux personnages revêtus comme des prêtres.

Elle entendit une porte proche d'elle s'ouvrir et se refermer puis une autre grincer plus loin. Quelqu'un allait emprunter le couloir. Il lui fallait trouver une cachette au plus vite. Elle continua de longer le mur et trouva une porte quelques mètres plus loin. N'entendant aucun bruit dans la pièce derrière le mur, elle s'y engouffra en silence et se colla au mur, laissant ses yeux s'habituer progressivement à la pleine lumière. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Ansirik au vu des murs tapissés d'ouvrages précieux et des tapis feutrés recouvrant le plancher de bois.

Des pas se rapprochaient à nouveau d'elle et elle se glissa derrière les rideaux pourpres, adossée à l'une des porte-fenêtres et à la vitre glacée qui la fit frissonner. Un cliquetis résonna dans la pièce et elle reconnut le pas lourd de l'Ansirik. La porte se referma. Des bruissements de feuille et le raclement du fauteuil du bureau se firent entendre puis le bureau fut à nouveau silencieux. Un silence qui ne dura pas car la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et des pas précipités claquèrent sur le plancher non couvert de tapis à l'entrée avant de s'atténuer sur les tapis. Sans le voir elle sut que c'était Syd qui devait se trouver juste devant le bureau.

- Waclaw !

Le nom claqua furieusement dans le bureau calme.

- oh, mon neveu préféré parce qu'unique ! Railla l'autre. Tu es venu me présenter tes voeux de bonheur si tôt dans la matinée ?

- Il est temps d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes !

- En finir avec quoi, cher neveu ?

- iIl est temps pour toi de quitter cette cour et de rendre à ma famille cette place que tu as usurpé depuis trop longtemps.

La voix mielleuse de Waclaw fit frissonner Essylt, alors plutôt soulagée de voir que Syd proposait une solution d'exil à son oncle plutôt que de le tuer sans autre forme de procès.

- Nous sommes de la même famille, très cher neveu. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Peu importe que ce soit ton père, toi ou moi qui sommes sur le trône ... notre blason sera toujours au-dessus du trône du Maelarnen.

- Assez ! Tu injuries notre blason avec ton comportement, ta politique et les moeurs déviantes de cette cour ! Tu n'es pas digne de porter notre nom !

La voix de Syd était emplie d'une haine vibrante que Essylt pouvait ressentir jusqu'au fond de son coeur. Il n'y aurait pas d'issue positive à leur affrontement. Le mince espoir qu'elle avait eu plus tôt s'éteignit.

Un mouvement à l'extérieur, près de la seconde porte-fenêtre sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle s'ouvrait doucement, sans aucun bruit, laissant entrer successivement trois hommes encapuchonnés sans qu'ils ne fassent bouger l'épaisse tenture. Etaient-ils vraiment humains finalement ? D'après les positions des voix, elle sut qu'ils étaient dans le dos de Syd, elle-même s'y trouvant déjà. Elle vit avec horreur l'éclat fugace d'une, puis deux puis trois lames dégagées des plis des manteaux.

- Pour la dernière fois, Waclaw, si tu veux la vie sauve, quitte cette demeure sur le champ ! Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en finir avec toi !

Elle entendit une épée que l'on sortait de son fourreau alors que la voix toujours tranquille de Waclaw s'élevait à nouveau.

- Voudrais-tu donc m'assassiner aujourd'hui, le jour de mes noces avec celle qui s'est promise à moi ?

- Aujourd'hui me semble tout indiqué effectivement ! Il n'y a jamais eu si peu de monde dans cette cour de dépravés ! Jeta Syd. Ta réponse ?

Le ton de Waclaw changea subitement et Essylt vit avec horreur les trois hommes se préparer à attaquer. Syd toujours concentré sur son oncle n'avait sans doute rien remarqué. Rien dans ce qu'elle entendait n'indiquait une prise de conscience du danger imminent qu'il courait.

- Ma réponse, jeune avorton, c'est ta mort !

Les évènements basculèrent en une fraction de seconde. Syd, surpris par la réponse de son oncle et s'attendant à une riposte armée de sa part, leva son arme en position de défense. Les trois hommes sortirent de leur cachette et foncèrent droit sur Syd, les épées pointées sur lui. Essylt hurla et s'interposa entre eux et Syd. Ce dernier se tourna au moment précis où les trois lames transperçaient le corps d'Essylt qui tomba mollement sur le sol.

Les trois assassins ôtèrent leurs armes du corps de la jeune femme mais n'eurent pas le temps de retenter un assaut. Syd leur ôta la vie d'une seule attaque Viking Tiger Claw. Le gel se répandit en même temps que leur sang dans la pièce. Les armes tombèrent au sol et il s'agenouilla auprès d'Essylt, horrifié par la quantité de sang déjà versé et l'importance des blessures. Il la retourna avec précaution et elle cligna des paupières avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Odin soit remercié ! Tu n'as rien ...

- Ne parle pas. ... oh, Essylt, pourquoi ?

- Tu serais à ma place si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Elle toussa et cracha du sang, éveillant une immense douleur en elle. Au moins l'un de ses poumons devait être percé, sans compter les côtes cassées, son épaule droite perforée de part en part et une autre plaie le long de son flanc. Elle savait d'instinct que les blessures étaient très graves.

- Syd ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une ombre s'éleva derrière Syd qui n'eut que le réflexe de se pencher vers la droite pour esquiver le coup d'épée qui lui entama toutefois le flanc. Il se releva d'un bond, s'interposant entre son oncle qui pointait à nouveau son épée vers lui et Essylt toujours à terre.

- Traître ! Hurla-t-il. Ainsi tu as voulu m'attaquer dans le dos par deux fois ! Regarde le résultat !

- C'est toi l'unique responsable de ce carnage, cher neveu. De par mes informateurs, je sais que si Hilda t'a confié l'entraînement de cette princesse, il ne t'a pas ordonné de la séduire et de la mettre dans ton lit ...

- Comment ?

Les yeux de Syd s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment je sais ce que tout le monde ignore au Maelarnen ? Comment crois-tu que je me sois maintenu au pouvoir ? J'ai des informateurs partout, dans chacun des villages de ce royaume et jusqu'à la cour d'Asgard. Je sais depuis longtemps que si elle a accepté ce traité vieux de quelques années, c'est uniquement pour tenter de sauver ta misérable vie !

Syd coula un regard vers Essylt qui avait glissé dans l'inconscience. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la garde de son épée.

- Peu importe au final qu'elle meurt. Continua Waclaw. C'était écrit depuis longtemps et en la tuant, j'aurai finalement accompli ma mission plus tôt. Elle morte, je pourrai réclamer une autre princesse à Odalwar pour la remplacer. J'installerai ma lignée sur ce trône et je régnerai sans partage.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique qui fit monter la colère de Syd jusqu'au point de non retour. Il leva son arme et attaqua son oncle avec rage. Celui-ci contre-attaqua et le duel se poursuivit plusieurs minutes. Malgré sa vie de débauche, Waclaw restait étonnement fort et rapide. Mais Syd était hors de lui et son cosmos explosa brutalement en entendant le faible gémissement d'Essylt qui reprenait conscience. Toujours à terre, elle risquait à tout moment de reprendre un mauvais coup.

Syd jeta son épée à terre et se rua sur son oncle toutes griffes dehors. Son attaque fit voler Waclaw vers le plafond avant de retomber lourdement sur le bureau, faisant s'envoler tous les documents s'y trouvant en tous sens. Syd souleva le corps amoché à bout de bras et arma son bras. Il hésita toutefois en entendant le faible appel d'Essylt.

- Ne ... ne fais pas ça ... Syd ... Il est de ta famille ... tu ... tu le regretteras un jour ...

Elle toussa et cracha encore du sang. Syd serra les dents, contractant sa mâchoire au maximum pour tenter de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et sa colère. Mais le rictus et les paroles de Waclaw eurent raison de ses bonnes résolutions.

- Elle va crever ! Et toi aussi ... Et ses soeurs et tout Asgard ... le règne de Hel va arriver ... et celui de l'ordre de Loki avec lui ! Ensemble nous dirigerons le monde !

Syd jeta à nouveau une de ses attaques à bout portant cette fois, faisant exploser la cage thoracique de son oncle, se couvrant lui-même de son sang. Le corps sans vie traversa la porte-fenêtre et atterrit brutalement dans la cour. Syd, l'air plus sombre que jamais, s'essuya le visage du revers de la main et rengaina son épée, effaçant ainsi toute trace de son passage. Il prit Essylt dans ses bras, sortit rapidement du bureau par une porte dérobée puis en quelques rapides enjambées quitta le palais. Des serviteurs attirés par le bruit n'allaient par tarder à venir. Ils devaient à tout prix s'éloigner du palais avant que la garde ne bouclât le secteur.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus en vue et s'abrita de la neige au dessous d'un arbre. Syd enveloppa Essylt dans sa cape ensanglantée et l'attira contre lui. Elle toussait toujours et pour la première fois il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. L'Ansirik était mort. Les conclusions pourraient conclure à la tentative d'assassinat réussie des trois hommes mais comment expliquer son absence du palais et celle d'Essylt. Il se souvint à ce moment avoir oublié de reprendre la couronne de fleurs et le voile tombés dans le bureau. Ces éléments attesteraient de la présence d'Essylt sur les lieux. Les enquêteurs pourraient alors croire à sa participation éventuelle à la mort de l'Ansirik ou à son enlèvement. Et avec son absence, ils pourraient aussi croire à sa propre implication. Quel imbroglio !

Mais pour l'heure il fallait soigner Essylt, toujours au plus mal et là il ne savait où se rendre ... hormis chez ses parents où elle serait en sécurité. Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'entourant de son cosmos, il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'aux abords de la demeure familiale. Mais parvenu aux abords du village, une sorte de barrière intangible l'empêcha de poursuivre son avancée. Même la neige semblait rester en suspens sur plusieurs mètres autour d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-il.

- Cela veut dire que vous n'irez pas plus loin, Guerrier Divin.

La voix claire sembla sortir de nulle part et Syd scruta les environs, Essylt toujours serrée contre lui. L'air ondula autour de lui et une dizaine de formes se matérialisa, d'abord floues puis de plus en plus nettes. Des créatures ailées, lumineuses, aux longues oreilles, revêtues d'armure et leurs armes pointées sur lui le cernaient. L'une d'elle s'approcha de lui et il finit par distinguer un visage presque humain.

- Remettez-moi cette jeune femme, Guerrier Divin et partez si vous tenez à votre vie.

- Jamais. Qui êtes-vous ?

Son interlocuteur, un homme ailé à peine plus âgé que lui, plus grand d'au moins une tête, avec de longs cheveux clairs écarta d'une main l'épée que Syd venait de pointer vers lui. L'arme lui fut arrachée de la main et vola quelques mètres plus loin, là où la neige tombait normalement.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous sur notre territoire. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort et vos armes terrestres sont inutiles.

Les autres créatures ne parlaient pas et se contentaient d'acquiescer en silence. Celui qui lui faisait face devait être leur chef.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Syd tout en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je vous aurai cru plus intelligent, Guerrier Divin. Après tout, votre mère artiste nous représente assez souvent.

Syd écarquilla les yeux.

- Des elfes ? Murmura-t-il. C'est impossible ...

- Il n'y a que les humains pour tout classer en certain et impossible. Vous êtes des créatures si faibles, si dépourvues de savoir et de sagesse. Jeta l'autre, ses yeux argentés étincelant de mépris.

Essylt émis un gémissement qui reporta toute l'attention de la troupe sur elle.

- Il est temps Valandil. Intervint un elfe brun revêtu d'une tunique fauve. Elle s'épuise rapidement malgré la chaleur que nous maintenons autour de nous.

- Tu as raison. Encore une fois Guerrier Divin, remets moi cette jeune femme. Si tu veux qu'elle vive, tu n'as d'autre choix.

- Je la soignerai chez moi. Elle ne mourra pas.

- Votre médecine ne pourra rien pour elle. Contra à nouveau l'elfe brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule du dénommé Valandil qui allait avancer sur Syd. Son corps de mortelle est bien trop faible pour survivre à ses blessures. Il pourra être secouru par son corps elfique.

- Je n'y comprends rien.

- Je m'en doute, Guerrier Divin. Mais là n'est pas la question. La seule et unique question est : voulez-vous qu'elle vive ?

Syd dévisagea chacun des elfes l'entourant, s'attardant sur le visage doux et grave de l'elfe brun et celui plus dur et soucieux de Valandil avant de fixer celui ravagé par la douleur d'Essylt. Il fit à nouveau face à Valandil.

- Il est très important qu'elle vive, pour le futur. Connaissez-vous son rôle à venir en tant que chevalier de Cassiopée ?

- Je connais bien plus que cela, Guerrier Divin. Il est vital qu'elle survive. J'ajouterai qu'elle a une place particulière au sein de notre communauté.

Syd secoua la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas les paroles de Valandil mais il faisait confiance à l'autre elfe. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour soigner les blessures qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu comme étant extrêmement graves. Essylt ouvrit brièvement les yeux où il lut une douleur sans nom. Il serra les dents et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

- Essylt. Chuchota-t-il. Je vais vous confier à ces gens qui sauront prendre soin de vous là où j'ai échoué. Revenez vite.

Elle tenta de murmurer quelque chose en réponse mais il ne l'entendit pas. Syd se rapprocha de Valandil et déposa son précieux fardeau au creux de ses bras.

- Je vous fais confiance, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle vive. C'est très important ...

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

- Non. C'est important pour moi.

Syd sentit les flocons retomber sur eux. Visiblement ils avaient rompu la bulle protectrice qu'ils avaient momentanément créé. De la brume s'éleva du sol et leur image disparut progressivement.

- C'est tout autant important pour moi, Guerrier Divin ... puisqu'il s'agit de ma soeur. Entendit-il de la bouche de Valandil alors qu'il disparaissait avec Essylt et les autres.

Syd interloqué resta immobile de longues minutes avant de finir par récupérer son épée et de poursuivre sa route vers sa demeure.

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – un mois avant le solstice d'été de l'an 1000 – à Alfaheim»_

- Concentre-toi !

L'ordre claqua alors que la flèche tirée par Valandil effleura la joue d'Essylt en lui laissant un léger trait de sang. D'un bond agile il fut à ses côtés et essuya avec douceur sa joue.

- Essylt ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, rassure-toi.

Elle écarta sa main et il baissa son arc, légèrement dépité.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'y es pas du tout.

- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi.

Elle posa également son arme et s'agenouilla près du ruisseau pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Il fit de même et se releva au même moment qu'elle, l'air soucieux.

- Essylt. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne cesse de penser aux évènements qui m'ont conduite ici.

Valandil regarda au lointain afin qu'elle ne vit pas la lueur de déception qui venait de passer dans ses yeux.

- Pourtant, tu es heureuse ici et tu ne pensais plus du tout au monde des humains.

- je suis humaine, Valandil. Autant que je suis elfe. C'est ainsi. Je l'ai accepté, il te faudra également l'accepter.

- Tu es en sécurité ici. Contrairement à là-bas.

- Tu ne pourras me retenir ici éternellement !

Essylt s'envola loin de lui d'un battement rapide d'ailes. Il la regarda planer pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle rejoignait leur demeure au creux de la forêt. Des pas discrets approchèrent de lui et il sut d'emblée que c'était ses deux amis.

- Valandil, ce que nous supposions était exact. Tu entraînais Essylt.

Valandil hocha la tête.

- Si on peut parler d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas concentrée. Son attention est entièrement retenue par l'autre monde.

- Celui des humains ? L'interrogea l'elfe élancé aux cheveux d'un bleu soutenu.

- oui Wilwarin. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y retourne, comme ma mère ! S'emporta-t-il soudain, les faisant sursauter.

Wilwarin et Tauron, l'elfe à la chevelure brune, échangèrent un regard douloureux. Tous les elfes de leur royaume connaissaient l'histoire de la défunte souveraine, la belle et regrettée Aerin, mère d'Essylt et de Valandil. C'était l'histoire tragique d'une elfe qui était tombée amoureuse d'un humain et avait quitté le monde elfique pour embrasser une existence mortelle. Elle était revenue une fois parmi les siens, mais avait à nouveau rejoint son mari avant de disparaître dans un dramatique et encore inexpliqué incendie dans son château.

Tauron s'approcha de son ami et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Valandil, nous ne saurions comprendre la douleur qui est la tienne mais permets-moi de te dire ceci ... tu ne pourras influer le destin de ta soeur qui est déjà déroulé tel un fil par les Nornes. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est la protéger aussi longtemps qu'elle sera dans notre monde.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne pourrai rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'elle soit tuée par Hel ou par qui que ce soit d'autre. Il doit y avoir un moyen et je le trouverai.

Valandil s'enfonça dans la partie de la forêt plus profonde et disparut de leur vue. Wilwarin croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Crois-tu que les réminiscences d'Essylt sont dues à la proximité du solstice d'été ?

- Sans doute. C'est à ce moment que la frontière entre nos deux mondes est plus ténue et que les humains peuvent nous voir même sans que nous les laissions faire.

- Nous allons devoir le surveiller. Si lui ne supporterait pas de perdre sa soeur, notre roi, le sage Lorgan ne supportera pas de perdre son unique fils pour la fille de sa regrettée épouse.

- C'est certain. C'est déjà étonnant qu'il l'ait accepté sous son propre toit mais il est vrai que la ressemblance entre Essylt et la reine Aerin est troublante.

Wilwarin hocha la tête. Il avait pu le constater lui-même sur les différentes gravures dont étaient ornés les murs du palais et l'avait su de la bouche de sa propre mère, qui était la meilleure amie d'Aerin lorsque celle-ci vivait parmi eux. Il se remémora leur arrivée au palais après avoir récupéré Essylt auprès du Guerrier Divin.

OoOoOoO

_« année de la Montagne de Givre 999 – le soir du solstice d'hiver – à Alfaheim»_

- Faites place ! Faites place au Prince Valandil !

- Faites mander les guérisseurs, vite !

Les deux ordres avaient été donnés par Wilwarin et Tauron alors que Valandil se hâtait vers ses propres appartements, ne prêtant aucune attention au sang d'Essylt qui gouttait sur le couloir aux dalles de pierre d'un blanc nacré. Il enfonça d'un coup d'épaule la porte de sa chambre et déposa avec délicatesse la jeune femme sur le lit de bois sculpté. Il déchira ensuite sans ménagement la robe ensanglantée et vérifia chacune des plaies, son point d'entrée et son point de sortie.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Aucune n'avait cessé de saigner, affaiblissant d'autant le corps fragile.

- Vite ! Cria-t-il.

Le guérisseur le plus célèbre du royaume arriva, porté par ses deux amis. Celui-ci avait déjà réussi là où plusieurs de ces confrères avaient échoué. Il était sa chance la plus sûre de la sauver.

- Sage Turambar ! Merci Odin. Vous êtes là ! Sauvez-la je vous en prie !

- Prince Valandil. Enfin, calmez-vous ... Que vous arrive...

Il ne put finir sa phrase en voyant le corps abandonné d'Essylt sur la couche.

- Par Alfadir ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

- Ce n'est pas ma mère. Précisa Valandil. C'est sa fille, Essylt !

Le vieux sage, remis de sa surprise, bougonna et dépassa le jeune homme qui lui dispensait des informations superflues.

- Je le sais bien ! La reine Aerin est depuis bien longtemps tombée en poussière dans la terre des humains.

Valandil crispa ses poings à ce douloureux rappel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il espérait seulement que le puissant sage parvint à sauver Essylt. Ce dernier palpait déjà les membres de la jeune femme et sondait les blessures. Il fronça les sourcils tout en bougonnant et Valandil crut un instant que tout était perdu. Les assistants du vieux sage arrivèrent tout essoufflés avec les différentes malles et valises contenant les remèdes ou potions de leur maitre.

- Je peux la sauver. Déclara finalement Turambar dans sa barbe blanche. Sortez tous à présent et laissez-moi seul pour le rituel de guérison.

Les assistants installèrent les différentes potions, fioles et autres quincailleries à disposition de leur maitre et se sauvèrent. Turambar croisa le regard inquiet de Valandil et fit un geste de la main.

- Il est temps de partir, jeune Prince et d'avertir ton père de son arrivée dans notre monde.

- Merci Grand Sage. Faites tout votre possible.

Valandil s'inclina légèrement et sortit suivi par ses deux amis. Turambar se retrouva seul avec Essylt qui ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsqu'il lui fit boire un premier remède au goût fort amer. Elle tenta de lever sa main pour le repousser mais son bras ne lui obéissait plus. Il lut une franche panique dans ses yeux clairs.

- Ecoute bien, jeune fille, les conseils du vieux Sage Turambar. Tu es gravement blessée et peu de chance de survivre dans ton corps humain. Mais du sang elfique coule dans tes veines. Elfique par ta mère, la bien-aimée et regrettée Aerin. Je t'ai moi-même mis au monde avec un corps elfique. Il est temps de le retrouver à présent.

Il lut de l'incompréhension et une grande peur dans le regard embué. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle.

- Oui, ta mère était une elfe d'une rare beauté et d'une grande bonté. Visiblement, elle t'a léguée une grande partie de ses attributs. Et oui, elle a enfanté de toi ici-même. Mais je te raconterai cette histoire un autre jour, lorsqu'il sera temps. Pour l'heure, dors et laisse-moi procéder.

Le rituel prit plusieurs jours. Durant ces jours ils furent complètement seuls et ni l'un ni l'autre ne burent la moindre goutte d'eau ou n'avalèrent le moindre aliment solide hormis les élixirs ou potions liés au rituel. Turambar finit le rituel le matin du neuvième jour. Neuf jours pour une renaissance comme neuf mois pour une naissance.

Une lumière éblouissante irradia de la pièce et baigna tout le palais et ses environs dans une atmosphère irréelle. Tous connaissaient la raison de cette brusque illumination. L'un des leurs venait de renaitre sous sa forme elfique.


End file.
